Les jeux mystèrieux: The mysterious games
by goopygoop
Summary: Once again, Kutou has gone to war, except this time against Sailo. There's just one problem. There aren't enough seishi to protect Sailo inside the book...STORY COMPLETE
1. Ano fushigi na hon

Les jeux mystèrieux: The mysterious games

-

Ok, let's get this straight before you start reading. This story is self-insertion to a certain degree. You don't have to know who the characters are to read this story, as you'll understand their personalities soon enough. Detailed bios are available in Chapter 21, but don't read that until you've…read Chapters 1-20. Duh.

But there is a reason I'm writing this. If I found a fanfic that was self-insertion, I would most likely just turn and walk away, feeling sad for the poor ego-less fool who decided to write the story. But this isn't the case for this story. I'm not going to lie and say that the main characters aren't based on real people. But I do want you, as the reader, to know that this story is not the typical self-insertion story. It actually has a plot, and is not simply created to take the author on a jaunt with the FY characters. In fact, the majority of them don't even appear in this story. 

Well, enough of that. I'll stop pleading for your readership, and just let you read the damned story already. All I ask is that you read the story and don't let any bias that you may have for stories of this caliber to discolor your opinion of this story. In short, give it a chance. Done. Now, the disclaimer and then the story itself.

I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or the characters contained within, nor do I profess to. Fushigi Yuugi and everything related to it is intellectual (and I'm sure copyrighted) property of Yuu Watase. All other characters are of my creation, although they may be based off persons living or dead. The plot elements used in this story are not those of Yuu Watase, blah blah blah…just don't sue me, for any reason. Or I'll kill you, slowly, and throw your remains into the cafeteria meat grinder at school, where they will fit in perfectly. Got it? On with the show.

-

Janna: Nee, nani ga iimasu ka, atashi-tachi wa? (So, what are we gonna say?)

Jeff: Saa, boku wa…e? Doshite nihongo de hanasu ka? (I dunno…huh? Why are we speaking in Japanese?)

Kat: So da! Eigo no kotoba wa doko? (Yeah! Where are the English words?)

Chris: Nick! Eigo o! (Nick! Get the English!)

Nick: Gomen kudasaaaaai. Boku wa yappa shiranai, sono koto no. (Well, sooooory. I don't have any idea about it!)

Max: Etto…sore wa…nani? (Hm…what's this?)

Luna: "English Language Switch" 'tte… ("English Language Switch…")

Anne: Puressu! (Pressing!)

*308q42725897014p7851-7843-57184375843-75349857-4975--------------------

English Language Switch on.

Jeff: God! That was weird.

Luna: Why was it in Japanese?

(Everyone looks at Nick)

Nick: Hey! I didn't do it!

-

Episode 1: Ano Fushigi na Hon (That Mysterious Book)

-

(A book opens over a dark background. Sparkles fly out as the pages turn. They are white sparkles. An old woman's voice begins to speak)

Old Woman: This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven seishi of Byakko. She obtained omnipotent power and made her dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will receive that power. As soon as the first page is turned, the story will become real and begin…

(Zoom out far away to the globe, then zoom quickly into the area of Minnesota. A nice, quiet house on a quiet street is shown. The mailbox says "Goetz Family Mailbox.")

Anne: JOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

(Inside the house, a small boy runs down the stairs, carrying a wooden stick. He is also carrying a portable phone while whooping like crazy)

Jon: (while running) Hello? Anne can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?

Kat: (From the phone) Jon, give the phone back to Anne!

Anne's Mom: Can you two keep it down????

(Jon runs into the kitchen, followed closely by Anne. He runs to the other side of the table.)

Anne: Give me the phone back!

Jon: No!

Anne's Mom: Jon, give your sister the phone back.

Jon: Buut…

Anne: Yes! Give!

(Jon reluctantly hands the phone over to Anne. He walks sadly out of the room, as Anne's sister Berit walks in.)

Berit: God, I swear he needs a tranquilizer. Who's on the phone?

Anne: Katherine, hold on. Berit, not now!

Berit: Fine. (goes and grabs an apple as Anne walks quickly up to her room)

Anne: Sorry. Siblings make talking on the phone so hard.

Luna: Yeah, tell me about it. At least Jon doesn't bite like Kelly does.

Anne: He does. (silence)

Kat: Sooooo…I was calling to see if you guys wanna do something this afternoon.

Anne: Sure! I'm not busy.

Luna: Let me check my daily planner…nope, I'm free until 2007.

Kat: What's in 2007?

Luna: High School Graduation.

Anne: So, what did you have in mind?

Kat: Well, the Minneapolis Institute of Art is having this cool exhibit on Ancient China…

Luna: Great, China. Just what I need.

Anne: That sounds fun! We should call other people to see if they can come.

Kat: Good idea! I'll call-

Luna: I'll call Daniel and Jeff!

Anne: I'll call both Nicks!

Kat: Um…ok…I'll call Eric then.

Luna: Ok, good luck! I'll call you back when I get through.

Anne: Yeah, talk to you two later!

*************

(A large pavilion on top of a mountain. An OLD and extremely ugly woman sits on an ornate throne, looking at a mirror. Three small, and extremely cute blue-haired little girls sit next to her, looking in the mirror. Inside the mirror, legions march across some plains.)

OLD Woman: The armies of Kutou are marching…

Blue-haired girls: (In unison) What does that mean?

OLD Woman: I do not know as of yet. The armies march toward Sailo, for no apparent reason. 

(The mirror's face shimmers, and the scene changes to the same armies burning houses. The screams of people are heard over the crackle of the flames)

Blue-haired girl 1: Look!

Blue-haired girl 2: Fix!

Blue-haired girl 3: Heal!

OLD Woman: Yes…this situation does need remedying…

Blue-haired girls: (in unison) Actually, we were talking about your face.

OLD Woman: Why, you…(mutters something)

(The view zooms out to outside the pavilion. A huge explosion is heard and the little girls, screaming, are blasted out of the ceiling. The view returns to the old woman)

OLD Woman: But they are right. This situation calls for a miko…enough time has passed for the Byakko seishi to reincarnate, there should be no problem.

Little girl 1: (teleporting in with little pops) No, Tatara's spirit is in the other world!

Little girl 2: Impossible to reincarnate!

Little girl 3: Impossible to gather!

Little girls: (in unison) Impossible to summon…

OLD Woman: Ah, that is a valid point. But what should be done? The spirit of Tatara has vanished.

Little girl 1: Summon!

OLD Woman: What?

Little girl 2: With the Miko!

Little girl 3: From the other world!

OLD Woman: Hm…interesting idea. It just might work…I will have to try.

*************

(Kat's phone rings)

Kat: (answering phone) Hello?

Anne: Hi! I called the Nicks…Nick A can't do it, but Nick R can. He said he'd call Chris too.

Kat: Oh, great. Just who we need. Eric can't come. Oh, hold on, there's somebody on the other line.

Anne: No problem. I'll just see you at 3.

Kat: Ok, bye. (Presses button on phone) Hello?

Luna: Katherine?

Kat: Oh, hi Luna. Did you get anybody?

Luna: Jeff can come; Max is over there, so he'll tag along as well. Daniel's busy.

Kat: Sure. Nick R and most likely Chris are coming, but Eric can't.

Luna: Oh well. That's…seven! That's a lot of people.

Kat: Yeah…I guess I'll see you at three, then?

Luna: Sure! Do you know what this exhibit's about?

Kat: Not really. It's on ancient China…

Luna: That tells me a lot.

Kat: Well, sorry. If nothing else we'll have some friends along if it's boring.

Luna: Yeah…see you then, then. 

Kat: Bye!

Luna: Bye! (hangs up the phone)

*************

(An imperial Chinese court. A young man sits on the throne. Several older men bow before him on one knee.)

Man 1: Emperor! We bring news.

Emperor: Report, then.

Man 2: The armies of Kutou have expanded into our eastern towns!

Man 3: They are conquering cities at a frightening pace.

Man 1: Shall we send out the army?

Emperor: No…Sailo has always been a peaceful country, and I wish to keep it that way. Besides, our armies have no chance against Kutou's military might; I have no wish to sacrifice thousands of lives for a lost cause.

Man 2: You intend to do nothing? Leave your country defenseless?

Emperor: (annoyed) Do you question my orders? (the men visibly shrink downwards) I understand your concern, but there is no hope for Sailo…unless…

Man 3: Unless what?

Emperor: That's it. Send word to the temples across Sailo. Tell them…to pray for a Miko.

*************

(It's three o'clock, and Kat, Luna, Anne and Nick are at the MIA)

Kat: Hi people!

Anne+Nick+Luna: Hi!

Luna: Hmm…who's not here?

Anne: Chris, Max and Jeff.

Nick: Big surprise.

(On cue, a car drives up. Jeff and Max get out.)

Jeff: Ok, thanks for the ride! See you at 6!

Winnie: Sure, whatever. (Drives off)

Max: Hi!

Anne+Nick+Luna: Hi!

Kat: Hi.

Jeff: Cheerful as always, huh, Katherine?

Kat: Look who's talking.

Max: Who are we waiting for?

Nick: Just Chris…sigh.

(In about five minutes, a large, decrepit van pulls up. Out steps Chris…and Janna!)

Chris: Hi everybody! Sorry we're late!

All: Janna!

Janna: Hi!

Chris: Nice to see you guys too…

Kat: Janna! What…a surprise!

Janna: Yeah, I wasn't invited…but I was with Chris today, so I decided to tag along. Hope you don't mind.

Nick: No, the more the merrier!

Luna: Now if you'd just leave, we'd be really merry!

Nick: Thanks.

Jeff: Come on, let's go in.

(The large group enters the MIA, entering for free. The exhibit is on the third floor, but the eight wander around for a while before finding it. The exhibit is pretty large, with lots of cool Chinese stuff. Jeff, Luna and Kat understand it, everybody else just looks at the pretty pictures.)

Nick: Oooh…this screen is pretty. I love the crane motif.

Max: (Looks at description) "Screen with Crane motif"…

Chris: Wow, it's a suit of armor!

Jeff: Yeah, this suit of armor was used in the Tang dynasty by the emperor's honor guard. It's specially designed to be usable while riding a horse and wielding a polearm.

Janna: Cool! You just know this stuff?

Jeff: Yeah, I guess…

Kat: No, that's just what the description says.

Jeff: Hush.

Luna: This exhibit sure is cool.

Anne: (hears a clinking sound) Oops, dropped a quarter. (She bends down to pick it up)

(As Anne raises her head, she hears a growl. The exhibit has disappeared, and is instead replaced by glowing white light. A huge white tiger stands before her, growls and then disappears, leaving a whole bunch of little white sparkles.)

Anne: WHAT THE HELL?????

(Everybody turns)

Chris: Um…Anne? Are you OK?

Anne: Didn't you see it?

Kat: See…what?

Anne: The huge white tiger!!! It was just over there!

Nick: Don't worry, Anne. We all saw the big, white tiger. Nothing to worry about…

Anne: I'm serious! I just saw it! It was…there!

(Anne points to where she saw the tiger. There is a book sitting on a nice-looking pedestal)

Janna: No offense, but that's not a tiger.

Jeff: (Looking at the book's description) Hm…this is interesting. Come see this.

(Everyone gathers around the book)

Max: (reading the description) Wow…this book was found off the coast of California, in nearly perfect condition. The cover is intact, the ink hasn't run…

Luna: (reading) It is a fictional story, called the "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho," or "The Universe of the Four Gods." Cool! Can we touch it?

Chris: Do you know how incredibly stupid that sounds?

Luna: (eye roll) Yeah, I guess. But I wanna see if I can read it.

Kat: It's probably in ancient Traditional…

(Anne grabs the book and opens it)

Janna: Wow… The ink hasn't run at all.

Nick: Geez…I can't read even a single character.

Max: Maybe cause Japanese is a little different that ancient Chinese?

Nick: Shut up!

Luna: No…I can't read it at all.

Jeff: Oh well. Maybe there are pictures?

Chris: OK, now THAT was really stupid.

Anne: (reading from the book) "Thus, the girl from the legend opened the door to another world." 

Kat: What??? How can YOU read it???

Anne: Well, I took this Ancient Chinese class…no, the first page is translated over there. (points to a page mounted on the wall).

All: Oh.

Anne: (turning the page) WHAT????

(everybody looks at her)

Anne: Look! This picture…It's of the tiger I saw!

(Everybody looks at the book. There is a picture of a majestic white tiger.)

Jeff: See! There ARE pictures!

Nick: Anne, you saw THIS white tiger?

Anne: Yes!

Janna: Maybe it was some other white tiger, and you just can't tell the difference.

Anne: I'm serious! This is really weird!

Max: Sure, sure…keep reading, this sounds interesting.

Anne: (sighing) "This is a story about a girl who gathered the Seven Stars* of Byakko. She obtained omnipotent powers, and made her dreams come true. The—"

Chris: You're supposed to turn the page now.

Anne: You don't know that!!!! Anyways, I'm gonna continue. "The story itself is an…incantation, and those who finish reading it will receive the power." (looks up)

There's no more translated.

Luna: Darn! I wanted to "receive the power!"

Kat: Interesting premise for a story tho. Sounds like a fantasy.

Jeff: Wish we could read it…it could become a best-seller.

(All eight friends, except Anne, walk away in small groups according to Dr. Burn's sage teachings**. Anne stands there, looking at the book.)

Anne: "As soon as the first page is turned, the story will become true and begin."

(Everybody whips back.)

Janna: What?

Anne: I…I don't know. I read it.

Luna: You read it? What do you mean by that?

Nick: Something weird is going on. First, Anne sees that tiger…

Max: Then there's that whole weird book…

Chris: Then she sees the tiger in the book…

Jeff: And now she can READ Chinese!

Kat: (pinching herself) Must be dreaming, must be dreaming.

(As Kat pinches herself, the book shimmers with white light. There is a clap of thunder, and the book emits an extremely bright white glow. Everybody starts screaming for absolutely no reason, and each of their screaming faces are shown being swallowed up by the bright light. The white tiger, over a background of a night sky, roars and jumps upwards, trailed by white sparkles.)

*************

(Another imperial court, this one patterned in blue rather than white. The last one was white. A rather old, and frankly, ugly man sits on the throne. A man steps out of the shadows to advise the man.)

Advisor: Emperor. I have news on the war's proceedings.

Emperor: Report. You are wasting my time.

Advisor: (getting a bit frightened) Yes, your majesty. The armies are so far meeting with no opposition from the Sailan military. It is as if they have not been sent out at all.

Emperor: Have they summoned a Miko?

Advisor: Um…excuse me?

Emperor: Have they summoned a Miko? That's all I care about!

Advisor: Not…to my knowledge, your majesty.

Emperor: Fine. Keep an eye on their temples. And…if your soldiers find a person with a white character on their bodies…bring them here.

-

Anne: WHAT???? The episode's over ALREADY???

Janna: Talk about a cliffhanger! The least they could do is tell what happened to us!

Jeff: Actually, there's far less that they could do and still qualify for "least."

Kat: I am sooooo confused.

Luna: Me too. This whole thing about tigers….what's that all about?

Chris: I like tigers!

Max: Oh god…I hope Chris dies in this story.

Nick: Well, all of you all…stay tuned for Episode 2 of Les Jeux Mystèrieux: Ikai wa Hen!

-

Footnotes:

-

*: Seishi really means Star, so that's how the stupid translators would read it.


	2. Ikai wa taihen da!

Les jeux mystèrieux: The mysterious games

Second chapter! Wow! Only…*undisclosed number* to go! So let's start this again! As usual (for those who read the Slayers story) word in greater/less than signs are thought by the character if they appear when somebody's talking, or song lyrics outside of the talking. Granted, there are no songs in this story, but hey…

Luna: Aaaaah! I'm so confused!!!

Nick: Me too! What's going on???

Anne: And why am I hallucinating? Am I going crazy?

Kat: No, Anne, that happened a long time ago.

Max: And furthermore, why are the chapter titles in Japanese?

Jeff: I thought we pushed the English Switch last episode!

Chris: Maybe there's some ulterior motive for making them in Japanese.

Janna: Or it's just a mistake.

Kat: Can we stop talking now? I wanna see what's happening.

Episode 2: Ikai wa Taihen da! (This other world is really strange!)

(A sort of half-desert, half-wasteland area. The sun is brightly shining, and not in a happy way. More like a baking sort of way. A few lizards crawl around the dense rock cover only to become too hot and spontaneously burst into flames.  Below, on the ground, Anne's still body lies motionless, not moving at all in her current prone state. Slowly, her eyes open.)

Anne: Urrrrrr…It's really hot… (sits up and looks around) Whoa…where am I? Where's the museum? Where is everybody???

(Despite all of her questions, the only answers are the caws of the slowly circling vultures, caught up in the cliché that is their existence)

Anne: (to the vultures) Yeah, same to you, your mom and your bald-headed granny! Oh, they're all bald…(snaps out of it) What's going on with me? Something odd is going on. Let's see…come on, brain, memories! What do I remember happening last?

(Anne thinks for a moment, and then remembers the museum, the book and the flash of white light)

Anne: That book…what did it say? "The story is an incantation, and those who finish reading it will receive the power. As soon as the first page is turned, the story…!!!!!!!"

(Anne's eyes widen as she sits up)

Anne: No way…I couldn't be IN the story? No way…not possible! Things like this don't happen, not in real life…but this is real, I think…the only way to find out is to find some people and get some answers.

(Anne gets up, and looks around. There's no civilization in sight, but there are some hills in the distance to the east.)

Anne: Hmm…hills…better than desert, I guess. Maybe there are people there.

(Anne heads for the hills)

*************

(The mountain pavilion)

Old Woman: By the gods, it worked!

Inexplicably cute little girls: (in unison) Yay!

Old Woman: Will you three be quiet? I need to rest. Summoning takes a lot out of you.

Insanely cute little girls: Fix?

Old Woman: No! I'm perfectly capable of resting by myself. Besides, I should send some word to the Emperor of Sailo to watch for a Miko…

(The three little girls look at each other, then poof out of the room. The Old Woman waves her hand, and the mirror's surface clouds over. She also vanishes, leaving the room empty. After a moment, the mirror's surface parts, showing a shadowy figure looking into the room.)

*************

(Anne has been walking for a long time, at least by her reckoning. She reached the hills a while ago, and they mercifully have given way to rolling grassland. Now, she can see what appears to be a city on the horizon.)

Anne: Great! Something that looks vaguely like civilization.

(Anne reaches the city's gates in about 10 minutes. The city is larger than she thought, and has large walls all around it. The construction looks East Asian, with sloping red roofs and simple white stone making up the walls. There is a gate, manned by two soldiers in what appears to also be East-Asian looking armor, much like the ones in the exhibit. From what she can see of their faces, they look a bit tanned.)

Anne: I really must be asleep. This architecture looks Japanese, or maybe Chinese.

Soldier 1: Halt! Who goes there?

Anne: Oh my god! They speak English! Um…me? Nobody important, really.

Soldier 2: Your business in Shijuen?

Anne: Shijuen…what a fascinating name. Sounds Chinese. Maybe I am in the book

Soldier 1: Excuse me?

Anne: Um…I'm here…for…um…vacation! That's it! A vacation! Great lie.

Soldier 2: A vacation? Well, I suppose I can let you in… Where are you from?

Anne: Oh, nowhere special, really. I'm just…passing through on my way home, really. I live…over thataways. (She points in the opposite direction from where she came from)

Soldier 1: All right…you may go through. Don't cause any trouble, or the Town Guard will see to you.

Anne: Absolutely not! Wouldn't dream of it! (curtseys) Thank you! (she walks quickly through the gate)

Soldier 1: Did you think…that girl was a little odd?

Soldier 2: A bit…that odd thing she did with her legs confused me. I wonder what that meant?

Soldier 2: Maybe she's from Hokkan. They have odd customs there.

(Anne walks down the street, looking amazed at the city of Shijuen and its people. They look very, very Chinese.)

Anne: Shijuen…never heard of it. It might be a city in China…but I doubt Luna, Kat or Jeff would know it…

(Anne passes a small stand selling small skewers of meat. It looks quite tasty, and she realizes that she is very hungry. A rather fat man sits behind the counter, frying more pieces of savory-smelling meat)

Anne: Mmm…that looks good Um…excuse me, sir?

Man: (turning around) Hello, young lady. What would you like?

Anne: Just a skewer of meat, please.

Man: Sure. (picks up a skewer and wraps a piece of thin paper around it) Here you go. That will be 5 bronze ryo.

Anne: (grabs skewer) Bronze ryo??? What kinda funky money is that? Um…let me see how much I have. (digs in pocket, comes out with a few dollars and luckily, a few quarters. She hands him a quarter, which he luckily doesn't examine) Here.

Man: A silver ryo, thank you very much. (he hands her back five bronze coins with holes in the middle)

Anne: Thanks! Um…gotta go! (runs off quickly)

Man: Strange girl…looked foreign. (looks at quarter) Hey…HEY!!!!

(Anne is out of earshot by now. She sits down in a quiet alleyway and eats her piece of meat. It's simply cooked, but very good. She pockets the skewer, which is made of metal. She pulls out a bronze ryo)

Anne: Hm…so the currency is called ryo here…very interesting. 10 bronze ryo makes a silver ryo…maybe there are gold ryos too? Oh well, at least I have some money now. I should go find somebody and find out where I am. 

(Anne gets up, and enters the street again. She looks around in the crowd of people for anyone who looks like they would give answers easily. She eventually settles on an old, motherly woman. She pushes her way through the crowd to the woman and taps her on the back.)

Anne: Um…excuse me?

(The woman turns around slowly)

Woman: Yes?

Anne: I'm sorry, I'm sort of new here…I was wondering where exactly I am.

Woman: Well, you're in the Southwest District.

Anne: No…I mean in a more general sense. Like, instead of inside Shijuen, I mean like…outside of Shijuen.

Woman: What? Like the country we're in???

Anne: Yes, strange as that may sound.

Woman: Well, of course…we're in Sailo country.

Anne: In China?

Woman: China? Where's that?

Anne: Guess not. Never…nevermind. Thanks for your help.

Woman: Where are you from? To not know that we're in Sailo?

Anne: Um…I've…recently…um…lost my memory! That's it! You're becoming a regular fibber, aren't you?

Woman: Oh, really? You poor thing. You should visit the temple to Byakko, the guardian god of Sailo. The priests there can help you.

Anne: Thank you…where would that be located?

Woman: In the North District. Good luck.

Anne: Thank you… (she walks away into the crowd) This is not good. I'm not in China, although it looks like that…maybe I really did enter the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho…

(Anne is jarred out of her thoughts as a young man bumps into her, almost knocking her down. He grabs her arm to stop her.)

Young Man: Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?

Anne: No, I'm fine, thank you…

Young Man: Sorry to have bumped you! (he turns and walks away)

Anne: Polite guy… (She notices that her pocket seems…empty. She feels around, and her skewer is gone, along with her money.) Hey…STOP! THEIF!!!!

(Everybody turns to look at her, but she is already running after the young guy. She can barely see him in the crowd, but he is running away. She runs after him for a while, but after a while, she loses him, and has to stop to catch her breath.)

Anne: (panting)Shoot…I lost him…oh well, there goes my newfound money. If nothing else I won't have to worry about changing my dollars into ryo… I should take that woman's advice and head for the temple to Byakko.

(Anne looks around the crowd for some indication of where she is. Luckily, there is a large sign proclaiming "West  District." Arrows point north and south, towards the "Northwest District" and the "Southwest District." Anne shrugs, and walks toward the Northwest District.)

(After about 15 minutes of pushing through crowds and avoiding being mugged again, Anne reaches the North District temple. The temple is large and ornately decorated, full of gold and what appears to be ivory. The entryway is open, so Anne walks in.)

(Inside is more of the same. Beautiful ivory floors give way to gold-gilded pillars. The temple itself is circular, with several white doorways on the perimeter leading to other rooms. Several priests are milling around in white robes, apparently doing absolutely nothing.)

Anne:Wow…how pretty.

(A priest notices that Anne has come in, and walks over to her.)

Priest: Hello, young woman. What brings you to the temple of Byakko today?

Anne: Um…I'm just walking around. I'm sorta new- No! I'm not new here! I mean, I've um…lost my memory, so I came to the temple for…healing!

Priest: Oh my! You poor girl! Well, you've certainly come to the right place. Here, follow me. 

(The priest turns around and walks towards a door. Anne hesitantly follows him as he walks through a archway and into a hallway. The hallway is, extremely surprisingly, also white with white pillars. The hallway has a large statue in an alcove and Anne passes by it without looking. But then she stops, and takes a few steps back so she can see the statute. The instant that she does, the view zooms up close to her now wide-open eyes, cliché'dly blurring the edges of the screen. It zooms out to her awestruck body. The priest turns around.)

Priest: Young lady? Are you all right?

Anne: That…statue…what is it of?

Priest: Why, that's a statue of Byakko, the protector of Sailo.

(The statue is fully brought into view. It's a statue of a sitting tiger, white with black stripes.)

Anne: That…that's the tiger I saw in the museum! And in the book! Bi…ako? What did he call it? Byakko… I remember it…

Priest: Oh, you mean your memory's returning? That's wonderful. Byakko is a god, after all; maybe he is watching over you. Now, we will continue on.

(From the temple's main chamber, loud noises and a louder voice can be heard)

Male voice: We know she's here! Give her up!

(Anne's eyes widen again, and the priest walks quickly past her.)

Priest: Wait here. I will attend to this.

Anne: No! This is probably about me…I can't just stand by!

(Anne walks after the priest. There are two soldiers standing in the temple's entranceway.)

Soldier 1: There she is!

Soldier 2: You're under arrest!

Anne+Priest: What????

Soldier 1: You, um…I don't know your name, but whoever you are,  you are under arrest for not paying for the meat you bought!

Anne: I did pay!

Soldier 2: Not in ryo! The currency was some odd money, but the man did not look very hard and ended up paying you five bronze ryo.

Priest: Well, maybe if she returns the money everything would be all right.

Anne: Well…I can't. The money was stolen from me.

Soldier 1: In that case, you have no choice but to take a trip down to the jail.

Anne: No! I'm not even FROM this world! I can't get arrested!

Priest: …what?

Soldier 2: Don't make excuses! You're coming with us!

(The soldiers walk towards Anne, but suddenly the Priest moves in front of them, holding his arms akimbo.)

Priest: No! I will not allow you to take this girl!

Anne: What?

Soldier 1: Don't interfere!

Priest: No! I have a strong suspicion about this girl, one that the Emperor himself will want to hear about!

Anne: Huh?

Soldier 1: The Emperor?

Soldier 2: What would he want with this common criminal?

Priest: Wait a moment. (he turns back to Anne) Tell me the truth. Did you really lose your memory or not?

Anne: No, I just came from another world!

Priest: Then…it might be true. Your clothes look odd enough, as are your looks and mannerisms…

Anne: Are you calling me odd-looking?

(The Priest turns back)

Priest: I believe that this girl is the Priestess of Byakko!

(Every single person in the temple, except Anne, gasps at this. The soldiers' eyes widen, and they instantly drop to their knees. Anne looks around, dumbfounded, as every priest does the same.)

Anne: What the heck? Um…why are you all bowing?

Priest: No, of course not…you wouldn't know, would you? (he stands up) Young lady…what is your name?

Anne: It's Anne. Why is he asking me? Maybe I shouldn't have answered…

Priest: Anne…what an odd name. Anne, you are the legendary Priestess of Byakko. Please, go with the soldiers. I will ensure that they escort you directly to the Emperor. If you are who you say, then all will be explained.

Anne: And if I'm not this…Priestess, then what?

Priest: Then you will surely be killed for bothering the Emperor. (Anne tenses up) Don't worry. I am nearly completely sure that you are who I say you are. Now, go with the soldiers. (to the soldiers) Escort this girl to the palace throne room!

-

Kat: What is this??? Priestess of Byakko???

Nick: I'm sure it's the Priestess of the god of Sailo.

Chris: No DUH!!!!

Kat: No! I mean why aren't _I_ the Priestess? I deserve it!

Jeff: And Anne doesn't??

Kat: No, I didn't…mean it like that!

Anne: Right. I'm sure you didn't.

Max: But if she doesn't, she's gonna be killed, right?

Anne: Thanks for reminding me.

Luna: Byakko…odd name for a god.

Chris: But it's a tiger! Tigers are cool!

Nick: *Sighs* I guess we're gonna have to wait for the next episode, "Eh? Byakko no Miko desu ka???," or "What??? I'm the Priestess of Byakko????" to find out what happens to Anne…

All: LIKE YOU DIDN'T JUST GIVE IT AWAY COMPLETELY!!!!


	3. Uso yo! Byakko no miko desu ka?

Les jeux mystèrieux; The mysterious games

OK, so I screwed up. I won't tell you how, as the characters will explain it themselves.

Max: When we last left our intrepid heroine, she had narrowly escaped being arrested. However, she only is about to land in greater danger…

Jeff: Since when have you become the narrator?

Max: Be quiet. Someone has to do it.

Anne: And what danger am I heading into? I'm just visiting the Emperor.

Nick: Maybe he's a lech.

Luna: EWWWW!!! But you do have a point…

Kat: Hey! I have an objection!

Chris: What else is new?

Kat: You hush! The title of this chapter is not what it was said last chapter!

Janna: Well…Nick said it.

Nick: What? That was so not my fault!

Jeff: Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just get on with this.

Episode 3: Uso yo! Byakko no miko desu ka? (No way! I'm…the Priestess of Byakko?)

(Imperial music plays as Anne is escorted by the two soldiers into the palace. The Palace is white, just like the rest of the city and the temple, but far more ornate than the temple was. Instead of just gold-gilded pillars, the pillars are made of what appears to be platinum. However, instead of looking tacky as most metal pillars tend to look, they actually seem to work with the white stone walls.)

Anne: Wow…this palace sure is nice looking. Florid, even.

(After what seems like an eternity, Anne and her escorts arrive at two immense doors. Two immense guards stand to either side of them.)

Guard 1: Who are you?

Escort 1: We bring important news for the Emperor.

Escort 2: This girl needs to see him, at once.

Guard 2: This girl? She looks like some filthy commoner. What business would someone like her have with the Emperor?

Anne: Excuse me? I'm…What did they say? I can't remember. Oh well. Take a stab.…the Priestess of Sadako!

Guard 1+2: …

Escort 1: Like she said!

Escort 2: The Priestess of Byakko!

(The two guards instantly freeze, shocked. They instantly bend down on one knee.)

Anne: Will you stop that? I just want to see the Emperor!

Guard 1+2: Yes, my lady!

(The two guards knock twice on the doors, and they open. The throne room is obviously designed to be intimidating to those who enter it, with a long, wide carpet leading up to the throne, which sits on a raised platform. On the throne sits a handsome man, dressed so finely that his identity could only be the Emperor.  Around him are several old Chinese men who are obviously advisors. Granted, they are just standing around, not advising…Anne hesitantly walks forward, following the two soldiers, who instantly bend to one knee. Anne looks at them, and then hurriedly bows.)

Emperor: Who…are you?

Anne: He's so good-looking! I…um…your majesty…I…

Escort 1: (still bowed) Your majesty, we have brought this girl from the Byakko's Temple.

Escort 2: One of the priests there said that she is Byakko's Priestess!

(The Emperor's eyes widen. All of his myriad advisors, who are still standing around, gasp. However, none of them bow.)

Emperor: Really…is this true?

Escort 1: The pr- (The Emperor raises his hand)

Emperor: I was talking to the girl.

Anne: Wow, he's talking to me! God, I'm so pitiful… Well…I'm not really sure…the priest just said it. I don't even know what Shariyako is.

Emperor: It's Byakko. So, if you don't even know who Byakko is…where are you from?

Anne: I won't lie again! Not in front of this guy. This may sound odd, but from another world.

(The emperor smiles, and waves his hand dismissively. All of his advisors besides one file out, and the last remaining advisor bends down towards the Emperor, who whispers a few things to him. The last advisor then leaves, and the Emperor's gaze returns to Anne.)

Emperor: Not odd at all. I was just verifying that you really are who you say you are. The Priestess always comes from another world; that is how it has always happened. I trust the judgment of the priests, but I had to verify. (he turns towards one of the escorts) As much as I thank you for bringing this girl to me, it is time for you two to leave. Give the guards outside the door your names.

Escort 1+2: Yes, your majesty! (They stand up and leave quickly, leaving only Anne and the Emperor)

Emperor: Now, where shall I begin?

Anne: Maybe telling me what this Natto thingy is…

Emperor: (smiling) It's Byakko. In this world, there are four countries, Sailo, Hokkan, Kutou and Konan. They are respectively located in the West, North, East, and South. Each of them has a guardian god that watches over them; Ours is Byakko, the White Tiger. Konan's guardian is Suzaku, the Red Phoenix. Kutou's is Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon.

Anne: What about…Hokkan?

Emperor: Well…the protector of the north is Genbu…(he laughs) He is…a bit hard to describe.

Anne: Try me.

Emperor: All right…he is normally symbolized by a turtle and a snake copulating.

(Anne thinks for a moment, and then blushes. The Emperor laughs a little.)

Anne: Ah…I see. So…what do the Priestesses do?

Emperor: Ah. There is a legend, passed down from the creator of this world to the rulers of the four countries in a scroll. It should be coming to us…

(The last advisor files in, carrying a white scroll, which he hands to the Emperor. The Emperor opens the scroll as the advisor leaves)

Emperor: Here it is. This scroll is called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

Anne: What??? That's what the book in the museum was called!

Emperor: Yes…that's what it's called. Are you all right?

Anne: Yes…I'm fine. It doesn't mean "Universe of the Four Gods" by any chance, does it?

Emperor: Why, yes it does. How did you know that?

Anne: Um…I have no idea! (sweatdrop)

Emperor: (Sweatdrop) I see…where were we?

Anne: The function of the Priestess.

Emperor: Ah, yes! Each of the four countries has a different scroll, telling the different stories of the Priestesses and their quests to find their Celestial Warriors.

Anne: Um…what?

Emperor: In the night sky, there exist 28 constellations, divided into four quadrants. Each of the constellations has a name, and a character associated with them. The 7 in the west belong to Byakko; they are Tokaki, Kokie, Tatara, Subaru, Amefuri, Karasuki and Toroki. 

Anne: That's fascinating. Why are you telling me this?

Emperor: The seven constellations of Byakko were sent to earth and left their marks upon seven bodies. These seven stars became the Celestial Warriors.

Anne: Celestial…Warriors? What…no, who are they?

Emperor: It's more of a question of what then who, really. The seven Warriors, along with the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, are the necessary components of the summoning ceremony.

Anne: The summoning of what?

Emperor: The summoning of Byakko, of course.

Anne: …BYAKKO??? You mean the god?

Emperor: Of course. What else would he be? 

Anne: But…what does that mean? Summon him?

Emperor: In truth, nobody knows what happens when the god is actually summoned. The last summoning of Byakko was over 200 years ago. What is known is that the Priestess gains the power of the god, and is able to make three wishes.

Anne: Three wishes? Cool! And you can wish for anything?

Emperor: Anything.

(Anne imagines what she would wish for, on a sparkly background. A line of A+'s walk past her as she ushers them into a doorway. A bunch of handsome men kneel on one knee with bouquets of flowers. Anne sits in front of a mirror and snaps her fingers. Instantly she becomes…her version of beauty.)

Anne: I like this already. How do I do it?

Emperor: Well, as I said, you must gather the seven stars of Byakko.

Anne: Oh, the Celestial Warriors?

Emperor: Yes.

Anne: Wait, how do I know? Are they just random people?

Emperor: For the most part they are just regular people. However, on their bodies somewhere they have the character that is their namesake. And they have powers granted to them by Byakko.

Anne: Characters on their bodies? What does that mean?

Emperor: Exactly what it sounds like. Somewhere on their body is a white character, which is read the way their name is.

Anne: Oh, like…Tataki, or Ikuze?

Emperor: Um…yes. Like that.

Anne: Oh, I see. So I just go wander around looking for people with characters on their bodies?

Emperor: Yes, that's about right.

Anne: Sounds like a barrel of fun.

Emperor: Well, you do get your wishes.

Anne: Oh, good incentive. So where should I start? Just randomly looking?

Emperor: No, this is where the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho comes in. Seeing as the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho is actually a story of the Priestess of Byakko, you can read it, and read the story about yourself.

Anne:…What? I can read about myself?

Emperor: Yes.

Anne: But…couldn't I read ahead and know the future?

Emperor: In theory you should be able to…I never thought of that.

Anne: Yeah…I wouldn't want to read it, though.

Emperor: That's quite wise of you.

Anne: Thanks. Could I…um…have the scroll?

Emperor: Oh, absolutely. (hands the scroll to Anne)

Anne: Wow…it's so…scrolling. (looks at it) Hey! This is in Chinese! How am I supposed to read this???

Emperor: Chinese? What is that?

Anne: Nevermind…let me see… (opens the scroll and starts reading) "This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven Stars of Byakko." Oh my gosh! I can read this!

Emperor: Well, of course. You are the Priestess of Byakko.

Anne: Good point…but I still don't understand why…nevermind. I guess that I should get started finding those Celestial Warriors, huh?

Emperor: Yes, that would be a good idea. I've had my scouts looking for people with characters on their bodies for as long as I've been in power, just in case one would be born…but I have not yet found one. It is odd, as I have combed the entire kingdom for years, and now you have come.

Anne: Hmm…maybe their characters do not appear until I do?

Emperor: It would appear so…but the ancient histories speak of people who have had characters since their birth.

Anne: Oh well. I guess I'm going to have to do the work, I suppose.

Emperor: Yes, it w-

(The Emperor is cut off by a frenzied knocking on the door.)

Emperor: What do they want now? (sighs, and then speaks loudly) What is your business?

Voices from outside the door: Excuse us, your majesty, but we have found what appears to be one of the Celestial Warriors.

Anne+Emperor: What?

Annoyed male voice from outside the door: LET ME GO!!!!

Anne: That voice sounds familiar…

Emperor: Come in, then, and quickly!

(The door opens, to reveal two soldiers. They are restraining a boy who looks very familiar…)

Boy: LEGGO! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! (he looks at Anne) Oh my god! Anne?

Anne: What…are you doing here?

-

Chris: Uh-uh. No way. This is not going to end here. It can't!

Luna: This episode was really short! Why does it have to end in a cliffhanger???

Anne: And who the heck is that guy?

Janna: Maybe it's one of us.

Max: Hm…interesting idea.

Chris: But who would it be?

Jeff: It's probably me. I would fit in best in a Chinese world.

Kat: Yeah…the rest would provoke something like "Your skin! It's…white! Or black!" Nick would work too, actually…

Anne: True. I guess we're going to have to wait until the next episode, "Eh? Byakko no shichiseishi ka?", or "Huh? The Celestial Warriors of Byakko?"

Nick: Hey! That was my line!

Janna: Seeing as your track record with names really sucks, it was a good idea to let Anne say it.

Nick: Shut up!


	4. Eh? Byakko no shichiseishi ka?

Les jeux mystèrieux; The mysterious games

From now on, I'm not going to put intros unless there is something important to be said. That being said, I won't say anything. Sigh.

Max: Anne has gotten out of the frying pan and into the fire. After narrowly escaping the clutches of the evil Emperor and just missing landing in jail, our heroine is now on the run, trying desperately to escape from unknown enemies that plague her.

Kat: What are you talking about?!?!?!?

Luna: None of that is happening!!!

Max: Well soooory for trying to liven this story up a bit.

Nick: Livening a story up is one thing. BLATANTLY LYING is a whole different thing!

Janna: Besides, I don't wanna hear Max blab. I wanna see what's going to happen!

Jeff: Hey, if nothing else, Max is good for comic relief.

Anne: Yeah, relief in an extremely non-relieving sense.

Chris: Brilliant, Anne, absolutely brilliant.

Episode 4: Eh??? Byakko no shichiseishi ka? (Huh? The Celestial Warriors of Byakko?)

(The Emperor stares at the boy, who is struggling to get out of the guards's grip, surprised that they have found a Celestial Warrior so quickly. Anne stares at him as well, but for a completely different reason.)

Anne: CHRIS?????

(Yes, it is Chris, and he is struggling with the guards. And yes…that would also mean that he is a Celestial Warrior.)

Emperor: You know this person?

Anne: Of course! He was-No! That might be a bad idea to tell about him. Um…nevermind how I know him! He's a Celestial Warrior! That's all that matters!

Emperor: Yes, that is true. Unhand him at once.

Soldier 1: But…Emperor, he was brought to the palace originally to be thrown in jail!

Soldier 2: He is a criminal!

Anne: What?

Chris: Don't listen to them! I didn't do anything!

Soldier 1: In my opinion, stealing from several places and then assaulting an old woman does not qualify as "not doing anything." 

Anne: You ASSAULTED an old woman????

Chris: No! I would never do that! I accidentally bumped into her while running from these guys! And the stealing was petty theft! It was only like, a bun and some water!

Soldier 2: You stole a book as well.

Chris: I didn't steal that! This woman just gave it to me!

Soldier 1: A likely story. Anyway, those other items make you a thief.

Anne: Can't argue with that.

Chris: You're taking their side???

Emperor: Unhand him! I have ordered you twice now! And then leave us.

(The soldiers instantly release Chris, who moves away from them quickly. The soldiers quickly leave the room, loath to displease the Emperor.)

Emperor: It is quite lucky to find a Celestial Warrior in Shijuen of all places…although why he was not found earlier is confusing.

Anne: I wouldn't worry about it.

Chris: Celestial Warrior??? What the heck is going on?

Anne: It's a bit complicated. Let's see. We're in another world, most likely the world of the Shi Jen Ten Chi Sho.

Chris: The….WHAT??? You mean that boo- (Anne clamps her hand over Chris's mouth.)  
Anne: (whispering) Don't say anything. He doesn't know. (talking) Listen, Emperor…could we two talk somewhere that's not here? Not like we mind if you're here or anything, but…

Emperor: No, I understand. I will have an advisor take you to a room where you will not be disturbed.

(The Emperor motions with his hand, and another old man steps out from the shadows.)

Emperor: Please, take the Priestess and this boy to a private room.

Chris: That sounds really wrong.

Anne: Hush!

Emperor: Just return to this throne room when you are done talking. I will make the proclamation that the Priestess of Byakko has come to save us.

Anne: Sure.

(The old man beckons, and walks into one the doors behind the curtains. Anne and Chris follow as he walks down hallways, turning left, right, going straight, left, straight, left, right…after a while, he stops in front of a door.)

Old Man: Please use this room to talk. When you are finished ring the bell inside the room and I will return.

(The man walks away. Anne and Chris look at each other, and then shrug and walk inside.)

(The room is a very nice looking guest room, with a large canopy bed and a desk with two chairs. Anne sits down in one, sighing at finally being able to sit down. Chris follows her suit, albeit slowly)

Chris: So what the heck is going on??? I am so confused. 

Anne: Well…it's a bit complicated. I'm not sure if I understand myself. Basically, I think we're in the world of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

Chris: The what?

Anne: The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. You know, the book in the museum?

Chris: The book…from the MUSEUM???? What are you talking about???

Anne: I'm serious…remember what the book said? "The story itself is an incantation, and those who finish reading it will receive the power. As soon as the first page is turned, the story will become true and begin."

Chris: What's that supposed to mean?

Anne: (falls off her chair) It's OBVIOUS!!! That book was some kind of Chinese magical spell, and we were sucked into it or something.

Chris: Wow…this is too weird…and how am I supposed to believe this? I mean, inside a BOOK?

Anne: There really isn't any other explanation for it…

Chris: Oh…now I see why you didn't want me to talk about it earlier. It might be sort of a shock to find out that you're a character in a book.

Anne: True…

Chris: So wait. How are we supposed to get home?

Anne: I'm not sure…but I have an idea.

Chris: And…that would be…???

Anne: I'm just about to tell you! Like, apparently there is this legend in this world, about a girl from another world who will come and save this country in a time of great need. So…I think that's me.

Chris: Really? Cool! But…how does that help us?

Anne: Well, see, there are four countries in this world, each governed by a guardian god. I forgot the names of the other four gods, but the one that protects Sailo, this country, is called Byakko and is a white tiger.

Chris: Like the one you saw in the museum???

Anne: I think so. Anyways, each god holds dominion over a quadrant in the sky. The sky is divided into 28 constellations, and each god has seven constellations that belong to them. These seven have names, and each has a character associated with them.

Chris: That's fascinating.

Anne: Wait! I'm just about to explain why this is important. See, the Priestess of a god, who happens to be me, has the duty to find the seven people who have the marks of her god on their bodies.

Chris: Wait…you mean, like me? That's what they were talking about!

Anne: Yes! And so the Priestess has to find these seven Celestial Warriors, and then when she does she can summon the deity!

Chris: Cool!!!!…what does that do?

Anne: (falls off chair again) Well, the deity grants the Priestess three wishes.

Chris: Like…the genie from Aladdin???

Anne: Yes, like the genie from Aladdin. And that's how I think that we can go home, by using one of the wishes.

Chris: Ah…that's smart. But…why were you…no, we summoned here anyway?

Anne: Hm…good question. I should ask the Emperor.

Chris: Yeah, that's true. Hey, do you know what these Celestial Warriors do?

Anne: Um…they're supposed to have magic powers…

Chris: MAGIC POWERS??? SWEEEEEET!!!! What's mine?

Anne: How should I know?

Chris: Arrrgh…I don't even know where my character is…

Anne: You don't???

Chris: Nope. I don't know how those soldiers knew that I had a character on me. I can't see it.

Anne: Hm…maybe it's somewhere you can't see, like on your neck or forehead.

Chris: True. Hey…how many Celestial Warriors are there?

Anne: Seven.

Chris: Wait…(mumbling to himself) Me, You, Nick, Janna, Max, Jeff, Kat, Luna…hey, we are eight! You don't think that we…

Anne: We're all in the book??? And you guys are all Celestial Warriors??? Gosh, I didn't think of that.

Chris: Yeah. I don't know if I'm right, but it sure works out that way.

Anne: That would be hilarious!

Chris: Heh…we should go ask the Emperor why you were summoned.

Anne: Ok. Where's that bell…

(Anne looks around. There is a bell on the bedside table.)

Anne: Here it is. (rings the bell.)

(Instantly, the door opens to reveal the old man.)

Old Man: Ready? Follow me.

Anne: (whispering) You think he was eavesdropping on us?

Chris: (whispering) Maybe.

(The old man once again leads the pair through the maze of hallways to get back to the throne room. The Emperor is talking to somebody when they return to the throne room, but he instantly dismisses him as Anne and Chris enter.)

Emperor: Thank you. You may leave now. (turns to Anne) Was your talk informative?

Anne: Yes, quite.

Chris: Hey, I gotta question for ya.

Anne: Chris! Be more polite! He's the Emperor!

Emperor: (laughing) No, go ahead.

Chris: Well…I was wondering why Anne was summoned to this world. Like, it's cool to be a Priestess and all, but…

Emperor: No, I understand completely. The Priestess is only summoned when the country is in great danger.

Anne: Sailo is in great danger???

Chris: Seeing as you're here…

Emperor: At the moment, the country to the east, Kutou, has sent its armies over our borders. We are powerless in comparison to their immense armies, and to send our forces out against them would be a futile waste of life. 

Anne: But don't you have to try?

Emperor: Yes, in most circumstances, and I would have had you not appeared…but now, we have salvation, in the form of the Priestess.

Chris: Wait…how is she going to save you guys?

Emperor: Why, to use one of her wishes to protect Sailo from Kutou, of course.

Anne: Oh…that works. Shoot, one wish down the drain. So, am I just going to go find the next Celestial Warrior now?

Emperor: First I must make the Royal Proclamation, announcing your arrival…but I think that there is another place you should head to first.

Anne: And that would be…

Emperor: Mt. Taikyoku, in the center of the world.

Chris: Cool name…why would we want to go there?

Emperor: Taiitsu-kun, the creator of this world and the person who gave the first Emperor the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho lives there. She has helped several Priestesses in the past, and would be a good place to start looking.

Anne: Hm…good idea.

Chris: Wait, how long ago did the last Priestess of Byakko come to this world?

Emperor: About 200 years ago.

Anne: Wow…she must be old.

Emperor: Well, she did create the world…any more questions?

Chris: Nope.

Emperor: Well, in that case, follow me. I will make the proclamation, and then send you on your way with supplies for your journey.

(The Emperor snaps his fingers, and a young advisor runs forward. The Emperor whispers a few words, and the young man runs back through one of the doors. The Emperor walks down the carpet in front of his throne towards the doors, and pushes them open. Anne and Chris trot quickly after him as he walks down the halls. He walks up a flight of stairs, and then through more halls.)

Anne: (whispering) Think we're close?

Chris: (whispering) No.

(The Emperor finally stops at an archway that leads outside, and imperiously walks out of it.)

Emperor: Flank me.

(Anne moves to his right and Chris moves to his left. The Emperor walks out of the archway onto a balcony. Thousands of people are clustered in the square below.)

Anne: Wooooooow…

Chris: There are so many people…

Emperor: People of Sailo! I bring to you wondrous news! This girl came to me today, and she is the one who will bring peace to Sailo! She is the legendary Priestess of Byakko!

(The entire crowd roars, cheers and sorta just shouts. Anne is dumbfounded. Chris, however…)

Chris: (waving his hand and crying) Thank you…thank you so much…

Anne: YOU IDIOT THIS ISN'T MISS CONGENIALITY!!!!

Emperor: She has so far found one of the Celestial Warriors, Tokaki! She has six more to go, and then she will bring peace to Sailo and drive back the invaders!!!!

Chris: To..kaki? Is that my Celestial Warrior name?

Anne: Guess so…

Emperor: Let us welcome her, for she is our savior!!!

(The crowd cheers again)

Anne: That sounds kinda blasphemous…

Chris: Hey, there's no Christianity here. No worries.

(The Emperor moves away from the balcony, as do Anne and Chris.)

Emperor: All right. Can you ride horses?

Anne: Yeah.

Chris: Yes…sorta.

Emperor: That's fine. You'll learn fast. Follow me down to the stables and we'll get you outfitted. 

(The Emperor once again leads Chris and Anne through the endless hallways, and down another flight of stairs. Eventually, he gets them to the stables, where two good-looking horses calmly stand, saddlebags full.)

Emperor: Here you are. All the supplies you need are inside, along with plenty of ryo, enough to last you for weeks, easily. If you need to refill, you are always welcome back in the capital, but I hope that the next time you are back it will be with the seven Celestial Warriors.

Anne: Don't worry; I'll find them and bring them back for the ceremony.

Emperor: Good. I wish you the best of luck in your journey.

Chris: Thanks for all the stuff…and for not sending me to jail.

Emperor: Of course! How could I send one of Byakko's Celestial Warriors to jail? 

Chris: Oh, duh…

Anne: Well, thank you for everything, and next time I see you, I'll have found the seven Warriors! (she mounts up gracefully, followed by Chris, who does not do it quite so gracefully.) Goodbye!

Chris: See ya!

(The two ride off on their horses as the Emperor watches them go.)

Emperor: Good luck, Priestess…our fate lies in your hands…

*************  
(It's nearing evening, and the horses are getting tired. Anne and Chris have been riding for most of the day, only stopping to eat lunch. They are passing through a forest, and they have found a nice spring. The horses have stopped to drink, and Anne and Chris are sitting by the spring, watching the horses.)

Anne: So…do you suppose that this whole adventure is fate?

Chris: Yeah…I guess…wait! Fate!

Anne: That rhymes!

Chris: No! Hold on!

(Chris gets up and runs to the saddlebags. He quickly rummages through them, but doesn't find what he's looking for.)

Anne: What are you doing?

Chris: Looking for my book…I can't find it.

Anne: What book?

Chris: The one that the soldiers thought I stole.

Anne: You stole a book???

Chris: No! I woke up in this alleyway, and then this old woman was standing there. She mumbled all this nonsense about "The destiny of stars", "Possession's price" and "Kinship's dissolution." I was confused.

Anne: Wow…that does sound odd.

Chris: Yeah! And then she thrust this book into my hands and ran. It was this strange name…I forgot what it was called, but the author I remember…it was like, "Einosuke Okuda" or something like that.

Anne: Strange…and the soldiers thought you stole it?

Chris: Yeah! I can't understand where it went though…

Anne: Oh well, it's probably not very important.

(As Anne stops talking, there is a rustling in the bushes. Instantly, the horses stop drinking, and look up in fright.)

Chris: Huh? What's going on?

Anne: I'm not sure…but it doesn't look good. The horses look like they're about to bolt or something.

(Suddenly, out of the bushes, a large group of men rush towards Chris and Anne. They look mad, and are dressed in blue armor)

Anne+Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Janna: NOT AGAIN!!!!

Kat: What is it with this story and cliffhangers???

Chris: Gawd!

Luna: Why the heck would Chris and Anne be attacked by random soldiers, anyway?

Nick: I wanna come into the story!!!

Max: I'm sure you're going to come in last, Nick.

Anne: I bet you we're going to die.

Jeff: Heh, I guess we have to keep waiting for the next chapter, "Ooki na Chikara," or "The Tremendous Power."

Chris: I hope the Tremendous Power belongs to me…


	5. Ooki na chikara

Les jeux mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Janna: Last episode, Anne and the Emperor were interrupted by an unexpected arrival.

Chris: MEEEE!!!

Jeff: Um…yeah. Chris turned out to be the first Celestial Warrior of Byakko, rather surprisingly.

Chris: What's that supposed to mean???

Luna: Anne and Chris left Shijuen to begin their journey to Mt. Taikyoku, where they are to meet Taiitsu-kun, the creator of the world.

Anne: Um…why are we doing this again?

Nick: It happened in the original series. Who knows?

Luna: Idiot! Don't mention the "original series"!!! We'll have to lock you in the closet like we did Max! (to Anne) It's to look for clues about the Celestial Warriors.

Max: (From closet) MELP!!! MELP!!!

Kat: (ignoring Max's gagged self) Yeah, that is a good idea.

Episode 5: Ooki na Chikara (The Tremendous Power)

(Battle music cues up as Anne and Chris stand terrified, looking-)

Chris: STOP THE MUSIC!

(The music stops)

Chris: I am so not standing "terrified." I am certainly not "terrified." Scared, maybe. Confused, yes. Awaiting eagerly the upcoming slaughter, yes.

Anne: Chris, shut up. RESUME MUSIC!

(Battle music cues up again as Anne stands looking terrified and Chris stands looking stupid, as always. The soldiers in blue armor look them up and down, swords already drawn.)

Soldier 1: Halt! Who goes there!

Anne: Um…nobody? We weren't going anywhere!

Soldier 2: A likely story! Who are you two anyway?

Chris: We're just travelers, from Shijuen.

Soldier 3: And where are you bound?

Anne: For Mt. Taikyok- eep! I shouldn't have said that!

Soldier 1: Excuse me?

Chris: We were traveling to our mother's house on the outskirts of the city.

Soldier 3: Ah…I see…well, in that case…

Soldier 2: Wait! Where are your ID cards?

Anne: What?

Soldier 1: Your ID cards. You are in Kutou-occupied territory.

Chris: No, we aren't. This is Sailo's territory.

Soldier 2: You fool! Kutou's armies have almost completely taken over this puny country!

Soldier 3: Actually…we are a bit far out on patrol.

Soldier 2: You shut up!

Soldier 1: Actually, it's been about a week since we've found camp.

Soldier 2: Don't tell them that!

Soldier 3: We're sorry about the trouble. We're just a bit lost. New country and all.

Soldier 2: Are you asking them for help?

Soldier 1: It's better than eating those plants you told us to eat!

Soldier 2: Those were edible!

Anne+Chris: …

Soldier 3: So? Could you spare us some food?

Anne: I'm sorry? Didn't you say that you guys were trying to TAKE OVER this country?

Soldier 1: Well, yes…

Chris: So…why is it in our best interests to give you food? All you'll do is go eat, get stronger and kill more of our countrymen!

Anne: Wow…go Chris!

Soldier 2: That would be true, in most cases…but we're starving!

Anne: Well…hold on one second. I must hold conference with my brother. Come, Brother.

(Anne drags Chris out of the soldier's earshot)

Anne: This is bad. We don't live out here. We can't give them food!

Chris: So? Just say no.

Anne: They aren't selling drugs! They would probably kill us!

Chris: Yeah…those swords look pretty mean…although they look meaner.

Anne: So what should we do?

Chris: Well, we do have some food in our packs…

Anne: No! We can't feed them! They're our enemies!

Chris: News flash, Anne. We have been in this world for exactly one day. We don't owe them anything yet. Besides, three soldiers aren't really going to make that much of a difference, whereas if we die, Sailo is basically screwed.

Anne: Well…I guess…you sure you can't use your powers to blow them up or something?

Chris: Anne! You beast! Really, I wish I could, I just have no idea what this power I have is exactly.

Anne: In that case, we have no choice to feed them.

Chris: Arrrgh…fine.

(Anne and Chris return to the soldiers.)

Anne: Well, we have decided that bringing Kutou's soldiers into our town would be a bad idea…but we have a little food. We could share if you promise to leave us alone.

Soldier 3: See, I told you that these kids would be nice! Bless you, young lady!

Chris: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just take the food. These guys make me annoyed.

(Anne and Chris go into the saddlebags and get some of their food. As they bring the food back to the soldiers, the all six eyes on the soldiers become as large as onions.)

Soldier 2: Do you guys…see that?

Soldier 1: You mean…on his cheek?

Soldier 3: Yeah, I see it!

(Chris looks at them, confused, before he sees what they're looking at.)

Chris: My character…on my cheek?

Anne: Oh no…they've found us out! Oh, that? It's nothing, really. Just an oddly-shaped birthmark.

Soldier 1: Since when do birthmarks spell out the word "Stride?"

Soldier 3: The only people who have white characters on their bodies are…

Soldier 2: Celestial Warriors of Byakko!!!

(In an instant, the three soldiers are on their feet, swords drawn.)

Soldier 1: I get it now! That's why that girl is dressed so oddly!

Soldier 2: Yes! She must be the Priestess of Byakko!

Soldier 3: We would definitely get promoted if we exterminated you two…

Anne: Darn it! We're going to have to get out of here, and fast!

Chris: You wouldn't leave us alone if we gave you food, would you?

Anne: NO, YOU IDIOT!!!!

(The soldiers advance slowly on the duo, who slowly back away. The food in their hands falls to the ground as Anne and Chris break into a run. The soldiers begin the pursuit, quickly flanking the two.)

Chris: Damn, this is not good!

Soldier 2: Just relax, and this won't be so hard.

Soldier 3: Surrender or die!

Soldier 1: You guys suck!

(Chris and Anne go back-to-back as the three soldiers circle around them.)

Anne: Does it make you feel big, killing two defenseless kids?

Soldier 1: Don't play dumb! You may be defenseless, but the boy isn't!

Chris: You coulda fooled me.

Soldier 3: Seriously, this guy's probably got some magical powers. Go for the girl first.

Anne: Oh, greaaaat!!!!

Chris: When I give the word, Anne, run. I'll try to take at least one down.

Anne: Ok.

(The three soldiers cautiously advance.)

Chris: NOW!!!

(Chris dashes quickly at one of the soldiers, running quite quickly. Anne dashes the opposite way, going between the other two. Chris crashes violently into the soldier, knocking him off balance. Anne is about to get through the two when they grab her.)

Soldier 2: Silly girl. Thinking you could get through two of us? (hits Anne hard in the stomach)

Chris: Anne! 

(Chris grabs the fallen guard's sword before he can get up, and nervously points the sword at the two soldiers who are restraining a struggling Anne.)

Chris: Let go of her…or else!

Soldier 3: Come on, you don't even know how to use that sword!

(Behind Chris, the soldier gets up and prepares to launch himself at Chris)

Anne: Chris! Behind you!

(Chris turns as the soldier springs at him, sword weakly held up. The soldier punches him in the face, and Chris drops the sword and falls backwards onto the ground. The other two soldiers laugh at Chris's feeble attempt to defend himself. Anne has stopped struggling and now watches in horror as the soldier stands above Chris, sword drawn.)

Soldier 1: Stealing other people's things isn't nice. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.

Anne: Chris!!!!

(The soldier brings the sword up, and then down…there is a flash of white light, and the sword digs deep into…the ground? Chris is no longer where he was; the ground is empty.)

Soldier 1: What…the hell?

Chris: Behind you.

(The soldier tries to turn around, but Chris has him around the throat, and he is squeezing from behind. On his left cheek, the symbol for "stride" glows white.)

Soldier 2: Wha…what are you?

Anne: What just happened???

(Chris twists his arm and the soldier drops to the ground, unconscious. The other two release Anne and try to run away. Chris smiles and his body flashes white for an extremely brief moment. In a second, he is standing ahead of the running soldiers. He jumps at the nearest one, fist outstretched. He hits him hard in the cheek, downing him easily, and then spins into a quick roundhouse, catching the last soldier in the chest and sending him flying onto the ground. Anne's just gapes as the three soldiers lie moaning in the grass. Chris shakes his head, and then moves over to where Anne is. His cheek is still glowing.)

Anne: Chris…what…

Chris: It's my power. Teleportation.

Anne: Teleportation??? You can teleport???

Chris: I guess…I saw the sword coming for me, and I just wished to be somewhere else, anywhere else…and there I was. Right behind the soldier. I took the opportunity.

Anne: Wow…THAT IS SO COOL!!! Teleport over there! (points to the horses)

Chris: What?

Anne: Just do it! I wanna see!

Chris: Um…ok. (he concentrates for a second, then phases out and reappears over by the horses) Ok, done.

Anne: I'm so jealous!!!

Chris: (sighs) This is going to be a long journey…(looks at the soldiers) What are we going to do about them?

Anne: Leave them…uuugh. (grabs her stomach)

Chris: Anne? Are you all right?

Anne: Yeah…I'm fine…my stomach…it…hurrrrrr-

(Anne bends over, then collapses in the grass. Chris instantly kneels down, trying to shake her awake.)

Chris: Anne? Anne! Wake up!

(Unsurprisingly, she does not wake up.)

Chris: Oh, god…this is bad. I gotta get her to a town!

(Chris picks up Anne's prone body)

Chris: Urrgh…she's heavy…

(Chris staggers over to the horse and heaves Anne's unconscious body over the horse. He quickly moves all he can into that horse's saddlebags and mounts up, spurring the horse to ride.)

(A little while later, one of the soldiers stirs…)

*************

(Chris arrives in a small village in about 15 minutes. It is not completely dark, but the sun is dipping below the horizon.)

Chris: Shoot…I gotta find her a doctor.

(Chris dismounts and knocks on the nearest door. An old man pokes his head out of the door)

Old Man: Who are you?

Chris: You don't know me, but my friend is really sick and I need a doctor!

Old Man: Oh, my…this looks bad. There isn't a doctor in this village, and you can't get to a village with one before night falls…here, bring her in here.

(Chris leads the horse to the door and picks up Anne again.)

Chris: Jeez, she's not really light! I gotta tell her to lay off the weight-lifting!

(Chris staggers into the house, where a concerned old woman stands next to the old man.)

Old Woman: Oh, my! Please, come into the back room.

(Chris follows the woman, and deposits Anne on the bed.)

Chris: Thank you so much! We were attacked by Kutou's soldiers…

Old Man: They attacked you? Two young children?

Old Woman: Aiiiyaaa, what is this world coming to? I'll try to see what I can do. What happened to her?

Chris: They punched her in the gut.

Old Man: Oh…she might not have sustained any serious wounds.

Chris: Oh, thank goodness!

Old Woman: Or, she might have internal bleeding and have perhaps hours to live.

(Chris looks at her, bewildered)

Old Woman: (laughing) Honestly, young man, lighten up! I'm sure she just needs to rest. You can stay here tonight. There isn't any other bed in this room, though…

Chris: Thank you so much! This is really nice of you. I don't need a bed, I probably won't be able to sleep anyways.

Old Man: Yes…I'll brew her some tea. It'll certainly help her.

(The old man leaves the room, as the old woman steps outside the other way. She opens the shutters on the windows, watching the sun recede over the horizon.)

Old Woman: Don't worry…I'm sure your friend is fine. Where were you two from?

Chris: Oh…we were traveling from Shijuen.

Old Woman: How horrible! Soldiers this far from Kutou! Things are really getting bad.

Chris: Really? How long has it been since they began to invade?

Old Woman: Only a few months. The people have put up a valiant struggle, but they have no hope. Nobody resents the Emperor's decision, though. We would rather live through Kutou's military campaign than see our children go out to die.

Chris: But, don't you want to fight back at all?

Old Woman: Sometimes…but if we continue praying for a Priestess in our time of need, our prayers will surely be answered. Once the Priestess comes, we will be saved.

(Chris doesn't say anything, just looks at Anne's still body.)

*************

(Miles away from the village, a girl walks through the trees. Her head turns abruptly, as if seeing something odd.)

Girl: What…what is that feeling? Like a tug, almost. Tugging me that way…toward that village. What could it be?

Nick: And now, for these messages.

Luna: I HATE THIS AUTHOR AND HIS/HER DAMNED CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!

Kat: We now return you to your scheduled programming.

Max: Wow, it feels so great!

Chris: What does?

Max: Being out of the closet! I feel so free!

(Everybody stares at him)

Max: What?

Anne: ANYWAYS, the next episode is sure to be entertaining!

Janna: Assuming you don't die due to internal bleeding.

Jeff: Stay tuned for Episode 6: "Kakimashita yo, Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho ni."

Chris: Or, "Written in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho."


	6. Kakimashita yo, Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho ni

Les jeux mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Later, Anne will mention "Teishoku." This is Japanese for a meal of a nice variety.

Nick: Well, Chris, I hope you learned your lesson.

Max: Yes. Because of your failure to protect her, Anne is going to die.

Jeff: She is going to die a horrible death.

Luna: And it will all be your fault.

Chris: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT??? She's not going to die!!!

Kat: Right. Even if she does survive her grievous wounds, it will be you who deserted her in her time of need.

Chris: What? I did all I could!!!

Janna: Don't worry, Chris. I'm pretty sure her injuries won't be anything more than permanently disabling.

Chris: WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP???

Anne: Maybe we should leave him alone and get my dying on already.

Episode 6: Kakimashita yo, Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho ni. "Written in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho."

(The sun rises above the horizon like a giant spot on the sky, marring its blue serenity. Chris rises above Anne's bed like a giant as well, rubbing his eyes as he sits up from the floor. He looks around; he somehow fell asleep last night despite worrying about Anne.)

Chris: She hasn't woken up yet…

(Chris goes into the horse's saddlebags, now stashed inside the house, looking for some new clothes. He finds some, and then goes to change into Sailian clothes. When he returns, the old woman is up, and is holding a cup to Anne's mouth.)

Old Woman: Good morning.

Chris: Good morning…

Old Woman: Don't worry, it's just tea. 

Chris: No, it's not that. I'm really glad you're doing all this for her, really.

Old Woman: It's nothing. Anything to break the monotone of our lives, and also, we don't have any grandchildren of our own. It's nice to talk to young people again.

(Chris smiles, and then turns his head away to try to break the conversation. His gaze moves over to the saddlebags; the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho is poking out of them.)

Chris: Hm…it's worth a shot. Maybe it'll have some answers in it…

(Chris moves over to the saddlebags and pulls out the white scroll. The woman looks at it briefly, and then goes back to feeding Anne. Chris opens the scroll, and blinks at the multitude of Chinese characters.)

Chris: God…talk about a waste of effort. There's no way I'm going to be able to read this.

(As he looks at the characters, they seem to almost form words…and then mysteriously gain meaning.)

Chris: Whoa…this is really odd. It's like I can read it. But I can't read Chinese! How am I reading this??? Maybe my mind is making this up? Let's try reading it…

(Chris scrolls the scroll a bit forward, skimming through the lines of characters. Sure enough, there is their encounter with the soldiers. And he does seem to be able to read the writing.)

Chris: This is really cool…I wonder if this'll carry on when I get home? Home…huh…

Old Woman: Yes?

Chris: Oh, did I say that out loud? My bad. Talk about a lapse in thinking. I wonder if we're ever going to get home. This teleportation thing is cool and all, but this getting wounded thing is gonna get old real fast. We'll never get to Mt. Taikyoku at this rate. What am I saying? The important thing is for Anne to get well! You know what, I'm going to go take a walk. I need some air.

Old Woman: Go ahead. I'll make sure nothing happens to her while you're gone.

*************

(A blue tent. A man in very fancy armor sits on a large chair, puzzling over maps. Three soldiers in blue armor enter through the tent flap.)

Soldier 1: Um…Commander, sir?

Commander: Yes? Who is it?

Soldier 3: Um…we're Squad D, sir…we're here to make our report.

Commander: Squad D…how long has it been?

Soldier 2: Two weeks, sir!

(The first and third soldiers elbow the second in the sides.)

Commander: Yes…did you three get lost or something?

Soldier 1: No sir. We were sidetracked.

Commander: Really. So, report. I don't have much time for idle banter with you idiots.

Soldier 3: Well, there is something important we found, sir!

Commander: Do tell.

Soldier 3: See, we ran into this girl and this boy, sir.

Soldier 1: Yeah! And they seemed defenseless, but the boy ended up kicking our asses!

Commander: …

Soldier 1: …Sir!

Commander: Much better. Now…I have one question for you three.

Soldier 2: Ask away, sir!

Commander: WHY DOES THIS INTEREST ME AT ALL???

Soldier 1: Sorry, sir! Just about to get to that, sir! We believe that the girl is the Priestess of Byakko!

Commander: …what?

Soldier 3: Like he said! The girl is the Priestess of Byakko, and the boy was one of the Celestial Warriors.

Commander: Well. This certainly is interesting, coming from you three. Tell me more about this…Priestess of Byakko.

*************

(Chris walks through the streets of the little village, a little bit despondent. He slowly meander his way between houses, not bothering to really look at anything.)

Chris: God…why am I so listless all of a sudden? It's not like Anne's dead or anything…

(Chris turns a corner and continues walking slowly down the street, hands in the pockets of his robe. Suddenly, the thing that he least expected to happen happens.)

Girl's voice: OH MY GOD!!! CHRIS!!!!!!

(Chris turns around, recognizing the voice. Standing behind him is none other than…)

Chris: Luna?!?!?!?!?

Luna: Chris!!!!

(Luna runs over to Chris, who is literally struck dumb. Well, struck dumber than he normally is.)

Chris: Luna! What are you doing here?

Luna: I was about to ask you the same thing!

Chris: Well, Anne and I came to this village yesterday.

Luna: Anne and you??? You mean, she's here too?

Chris: Yeah, that was what I said.

Luna: Idiot! Where is she now?

Chris: Um…unconscious, and sleeping in this person's house.

Luna: What? She's unconscious? How did this happen???

Chris: Long story. Why don't you come back to the house? I'll fill you in.

Luna: Yeah, great! I can't believe I found you guys! I have so much to ask…

(Luna and Chris return to the house. The Old Woman is still tending to Anne, and her eyes widen as Luna enters the house.)

Old Woman: What…who are you?

Chris: Just a friend of mine. She won't be staying here, don't worry.

Luna: Wow…this is where you've been staying? It's so cozy!

Old Woman: Why…thank you.

(Suddenly, Luna sees Anne lying motionless in the bed.)

Luna: Oh my god…Anne!

(Luna moves over to her, placing her hand on Anne's mouth.)

Old Woman: Don't worry, she's alive. She's just not responding to anything I've tried.

Luna: This looks pretty bad…what happened to her?

Chris: These soldiers punched her in the stomach pretty hard. It was enough to get her out of commission. 

Luna: When was this???

Chris: Yesterday evening.

Luna: Yesterday...I've never tried it so far back yet…

Chris: What?

Luna: Well…how can I explain this? I have this power, you see…

Chris: What? You too?

Luna: Yeah, I—what? 

Chris: Does that mean…you're a Celestial Warrior too???

Old Woman: !!!!!!!

(Chris looks at the Woman, whose eyes are wide open in sudden understanding. She suddenly bows to the floor, face rubbing the dirt.)

Luna: Um…what are you doing?

Old Woman: You two are Celestial Warriors of Byakko! There is no worship high enough for you!

Chris: Hey, get up. Don't act all braindead. We're not the people you should be worshipping.

Old Woman: (still prostrate) No! This is nothing!

Luna: Honestly, get up. In fact, why don't you get some tea? I'm parched.

(The Old Woman gets up in a flash and runs into the other room.)

Luna: What was that?

Chris: She's revering us because we're Celestial Warriors.

Luna: Celestial Warriors? I've heard that somewhere around before.

Chris: Ok, here it is in a nutshell. The god Byakko rules the Western Country of Sailo. When Sailo is in trouble, a Priestess of Byakko comes from another world and gathers the seven Celestial Warriors of Byakko, who are characterized by the white character on their bodies. Like, mine is on my left cheek.

Luna: Oh, I see. I think I know where mine is.

Chris: Oh? Where?

Luna: (points to a point on the left part of her chest) I'm not gonna show you; it's kinda obscene.

Chris: (blushing) Oh. I get it. Do you know what it says?

Luna: Yeah. It says "rise."

Chris: Cool! Mine's on my left cheek; I think it says "stride." I also heard the Emperor refer to me as "Tokaki."

Luna: The Emperor?!?!? You met the Emperor???

Chris: Um…yeah?

Luna: Wow…if we were in Ancient China you'd be executed for laying eyes on him!

Chris: Well…we are sorta important.

Luna: Oh, yeah. You were talking about the Celestial Warriors.

Chris: Yeah. So, the Priestess of Byakko has to run around and find the seven Celestial Warriors of Byakko, right?

Luna: How should I know?

Chris: Shut up! So when she does, she holds the summoning ceremony, and Byakko comes and grants her three wishes.

Luna: That sounds REALLY corny.

Chris: That's how it goes. After all…Anne thinks we're inside the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

Luna: You mean that Chinese book in the museum???

Chris: Yeah. Look at this.

(Chris goes over to the pack and grabs the white scroll. He brings it out and shows it to Luna.)

Luna: Wow… "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho"…

Chris: Yeah. And if you read it, it tells you all about our journey.

Luna: Um…I can't read Traditional Chinese, Chris.

Chris: Yeah, neither can I…but I can read this.

Luna: What?

Chris: Try it. You'll like it.

(Luna rolls her eyes and opens the scroll. She stares at it for a moment, and then her eyes widen.)

Luna: Oh my god! You're right!

(Luna scans the scroll quickly, reading as much as she can. She gets a bit farther than Chris went and then her eyebrows raise.)

Luna: Odd.

Chris: What?

Luna: Well, two things. One, it seems to refer to me as "Subaru." 

Chris: Well, you do sorta resemble an SUV…

(Luna hits Chris. Hard.)

Chris: No, seriously. I think that's your Celestial Warrior name. The emperor said all seven of them…I forget the rest, but Subaru and Tokaki were definitely in there. What else is wrong?

Luna: Well, I get to a certain part, which talks about us talking…and then I can't seem to understand anything else after that. It's just Chinese that I can't read.

Chris: Here, lemme see. (Chris takes the scroll.) Hey, you're right. Darn, I wanted to know the future.

Luna: Smart. So these soldiers punched Anne, and she's been unconscious since yesterday evening…

Chris: Yeah…you already asked that!

Luna: Oh, I did? Sorry.

Chris: Yeah, and then you started talking about some power of yours…

Luna: Yeah! See, I've noticed something odd. I can make things age.

Chris: Um…what?

Luna: I'm serious. I can make things become a few hours older, or erase things I did to them by making them a few hours younger.

Chris: What, you look at them and then they wither or something?

(Luna hits Chris again.)

Luna: No! I just will it to happen, and it does.

Chris: Cool! That must be your Celestial Warrior power.

Luna: What?

Chris: Well, Anne told me about how the Celestial Warriors have magical powers…

Luna: Whoa…COOOOOOL!!!! So does that mean you have one too?

Chris: Yeah.

Luna: Darn it- I mean, what is it?

Chris: (eyes narrowing) It's teleportation.

Luna: Teleportation…WHAT???

Chris: Um…like this.

(Chris blinks and in a single instant much like the instantaneous velocity represented by a tangent line, his body flashes white and he is gone.)

Luna: AAAH! Chris??? Where are you???

Chris: Over here, smart.

(Luna turns around. Chris is sitting directly behind her.)

Luna: WHOA!!! That is so cool!

Chris: I know.

Luna: I'm so jealous…

Chris: So wait. If you can make things younger…

Luna: Oh, yeah! I was thinking that if I try can reset Anne's clock back to before the soldier punched her, she'll be fine. But I've never tried it on humans, or for this long of a time span before.

Chris: Yeah…I get it. It's our best chance we have right now though…

Luna: Ok, I'll try it.

(Luna moves over to the bed and lays her hands on the center of Anne's chest. As she does this, the Old Woman quietly shuffles in, holding a teapot and three cups. Her eyes widen as Luna closes her eyes and concentrates. Anne's body is surrounded by a white glow, which slowly intensifies until it is too bright to look at. Chris and the Old Woman close their eyes, and there is a flash of light (which turns into red light due to their closed eyes). They slowly open their eyes to see…Anne sitting up on the bed, a little consfused.)

Anne: Urrgh…LUNA?????

Luna: Hi Anne!

Anne: Luna? What are you doing here?

Luna: Oh, well, I felt this tugging, pulling towards you, I guess, and I followed it. I happened to meet Chris on the way, and the rest is history.

Anne: Chris…what happened? The last thing I remember is talking to you…and then my stomach hurt REALLY bad and I blacked out.

Chris: Yeah, that happened. So I picked you up, put you on a horse and rode to the nearest town; this one. I met this old woman (gestures to the happily smiling old lady) and she let us sleep in this house…and then I met Luna, who used her Celestial Warrior power to heal you.

Anne: What? She's…a Celestial Warrior?

Luna: The name's Subaru. Nice to meet you.

Anne: Whoa…so we have two now!!! I can't believe it! I didn't even expect to find one before we got to Mt. Teishoku!

Chris: That's Taikyoku.

Luna: Wait…what's this Mt. Taikyoku now?

Chris: The emperor said we should go there to meet the creator of the world or something.

Anne: That's where we're headed.

Luna: Oh…I see. OK, I guess I'm coming with you then.

Chris: Yup yup yup!

Old Woman: Oh my…as much as I would love to, I do not think that this tiny house can support three people.

Anne: Oh, no. We weren't planning to stay. We've already used up our welcome.

Old Woman: What are you talking about? You are the Priestess of Byakko. It is an honor to meet you, much less help you. Now, would you like some tea?

Nick: Finally! An episode ending that isn't a cliffhanger!

Janna: That depends. The tea could be poisoned.

Max: Bum bum BUM!!!

Chris: Such a climatic sound effect.

Jeff: Like you can do better.

Anne: Hey, doesn't anybody care that I'm healthy again?

Kat: The next episode is called "Kikasenaide! Kami'tte ja arimasen!"

Luna: But you could also say "You can't make me listen! I'm not some sort of god!"


	7. Kikasenaide! Kami'tte ja arimasen!

Les jeux mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Max: Amazingly, Anne managed to pull through.

Anne: I didn't die from my INSANELY DEADLY INTERNAL WOUNDS.

Kat: In the future, perhaps a certain CELESTIAL WARRIOR will TAKE BETTER CARE of HIS PRIESTESS.

Chris: I know you're talking about me; I can't hear you, LA LA LA LA LA!

Nick: Anyways, Chris met Luna in the streets of the town.

Janna: Quite an amazing coincidence, that.

Luna: No, I was drawn to the Priestess!

Jeff: Riiiiight. That's just an excuse used by the writer to justify the plot holes in this story.

Episode 7: In which Jeff both appears and then subsequently dies a horrible bloody death.

Jeff: Oh, come on! Seriously!

Chris: We know that the title's not that!

Nick: Yeah, give it up already!

Luna: What do you take us for, idiots?

Max: No, we're sorta characters written into a story…

Kat: Stop that.

Episode 7: Kikasenaide! Kami'tte ja arimasen! (You can't make me listen! I'm not some sort of god!)

(The sun is brightly shining…in an extremely unoriginal way. Chris, Anne and Luna are riding down the road, on horses gladly given to them by the inhabitants of the village.)

Luna: What a nice day.

Chris: Perfect for traveling!

Anne: What's with you guys? Your phrases are so…stock.

Luna: Sorry. Thought it might brighten up the day a bit.

Chris: That wasn't a stock phrase!

Anne: (head in hands) This is gonna be a looooong journey…

*************

(The blue palace. The Emperor sits, uglily, in his blue throne. A soldier in blue runs down the blue carpet, passing several blue pillars before kneeling a rather blue fashion in front of the Emperor.)

Messenger: Your Majesty!

Emperor: (sighing) What now?

Messenger: Important news has arrived from the front!

Emperor: And…this important news would be…what?

Messenger: The Priestess of Byakko has supposedly been spotted!

(The Emperor sits up straight)

Emperor: What?

Messenger: Your Majesty, scouts near the Hwongshu prefecture have apparently encountered the Priestess of Byakko and one of the Celestial Warriors!

Emperor: If this news is true, this will be the best omen we've had since the war started!

Messenger: Emperor…you do realize that this is bad news? Once the Priestess summons Byakko, our war effort will be for naught!

Emperor: Silence! You do not know of what you speak of! Guards!

(Three blue guards appear from behind the pillars)

Emperor: Execute this man!

Messenger: What? I have done nothing!

Emperor: On the contrary…you have meddled in things that are too high above you. I cannot have someone such as you ruin my plans. Guards, take him away!

*************

(Anne, Chris and Luna have stopped for a quick bite to eat by the road. The food has been unpacked, and the three friends are happily munching away at the ancient Chinese travel rations.)

Anne: Mmm…this food is surprisingly good!

Chris: Well, they were so happy to give it you.

Luna: I guess being the savior of the people does have some practical perks.

Anne: Heh…that's a smart way to put it.

Luna: What can I say? If you've got it, flaunt it.

Chris: Um…isn't that supposed to refer to…um…

Luna: Shut up!

(The trio eats in silence for a while.)

Luna: Say, what is this whole Mt. Taikyoku place about?

Anne: Didn't you hear earlier?

Luna: Guess not…I'm still kinda confused as to why we're going there, specially.

Chris: Well, I don't really know either. From what I can gather, the Emperor thinks it's as good a place to start as anything.

Anne: Yeah. Apparently, the creator of the world is very helpful to Priestesses of the fours gods.

Luna: Oh…I see. So the creator of this world lives there?

Chris: I suppose. I think it's name is Taiitsu-kun.

Luna: It? No gender?

Anne: The emperor didn't mention if Taiitsu-kun is male or female…or if it's even a person.

Chris: Could be some sort of phantom.

Luna: Grrr…that would not be fun; a phantom who created the world.

Anne: Well, no. I mean, this world is probably millions of years old.

Chris: It sorta follows that the creator of the world would have died of old age long ago.

Luna: No way! If you're powerful enough to create a whole world, you must at least have the power to not die from old age!

Anne: I guess…what an odd thing to be talking about.

Chris: Yeah, really.

(The three get up, having finished their lunch, and shrug in unison.)

*************

(A rather dark room, lit sparsely by five candles arranged in a regular pentagonal polygon. The five candles slowly get brighter, revealing both the pentagram inscribed below the candles, and the five people who stand behind the candles. The north-most candle-person is Person 1, and the numbering goes clockwise.)

Person 1: (masculine voice) The council has come to order.

Person 5: (young, feminine voice) Why have we been summoned?

Person 4: (semi-masculine voice) Yeah! I was busy!

Person 3: (deep, smooth masculine voice) My spies have come up with a very important piece of information. A girl that is assumed to be the Priestess of Byakko has appeared in Sailo.

Person 5: Oh, my! This is a very bad turn of events!

Person 1: Yes, indeed. If this girl is allowed to succeed, all our plans will be for naught.

Person 4: So, what are we gonna do?

Person 2: (evil-sounding feminine voice) Very simple. We kill her.

Person 4: Oh. Duh.

Person 1: How soon can your assassins be on this mission?

Person 2: As soon as they need to.

Person 5: They should get this job done quickly; Senri-e will not be pleased if she succeeds.

Person 3: Very correct. That girl is the antithesis of all we believe in.

Person 1: I would like this job done quickly, and preferably in secret. If too many people meet the Priestess, her death will come out quicker.

Person 4: Wait…couldn't we just kill one of those…what'cha-ma-call-ems?

Person 3: Celestial Warriors?

Person 4: Yeah! Those thingies!

Person 5: The Priestess has ways of summoning the god even without the Celestial Warriors; we cannot take that chance.

Person 1: But he does, surprisingly, have a valid point.

Person 4: Really? I do?

Persons 2+3+5: He does?

Person 1: Yes. If we can take one or more of the Celestial Warriors of Byakko captive, it would slow the Priestess down until we can kill her.

Person 3: Smart idea. I will find as many of the Warriors as I can.

Person 2: And I will capture them.

Person 1: Good. This council is over, then.

Person 5: Let us pray.

*************

(Anne, Chris and Luna have rode for most of the afternoon, and it is getting about evening-time. In the distance, a town appears over the horizon)

Chris: Great! A town!

Luna: Better than sleeping outside on the wet ground.

Anne: Hey, we never did that.

Luna: _You two_ never did that.

Chris: Um…yeah. That must have really sucked.

Luna: No, actually, the mud just sorta gets on you. It's only in the movies that it sucks you in.

Anne: Um…Luna…you're completely clean.

Luna: Well, I didn't say I actually SLEPT in mud…there might have been some mud outside of the area I checked…

Chris: How big was that area?

Luna: Oh, about a 200 foot radius from where I slept.

(Anne and Chris just stare at her. In about 15 minutes, the trio reaches the town. It's a nice, small, quaint town, but big enough to have an inn. The trio stops outside the inn.)

Anne: This town must be some sort of waypoint.

Chris: Waypoint? Why?

Luna: It's too small to really have an inn; there's gotta be traffic or it would go out of business.

Chris: Oh, I get it. Maybe it's between Shijuen and some other large town.

Anne: We'll find out in a second.

(Anne goes in, and reserves three stable pens for the horses. After that, Luna goes in an gets two rooms; she looks the most Chinese.)

Luna: OK, done. Two rooms, one single, one double.

Anne: Perfect!

Chris: Two rooms? Why?

(Anne and Luna roll their eyes.)

Anne: There happens to be a fundamental difference between us and you.

Luna: And it's not cause you're stupid and we're not.

Chris: Shut up! That's not true! (beat) What is it?

Anne+Luna: WE'RE GIRLS!!! WE NEED OUR OWN ROOM!!!!

Chris: Oh, really? You two are female? I never would have guessed.

(Five minutes later, Chris lies, writhing, on the floor of his room. Anne and Luna walk out, brushing their hands off.)

Anne: He deserved that.

Luna: Yes.

Anne: Ready for bed?

Luna: Absolutely.

(Anne and Luna get ready for bed, and then get into their separate beds.)

Luna: Good night, Anne.

Anne: Good night.

(Silence follows for a while.)

Luna: Hey, Anne?

Anne: (sleepily) what…

Luna: You know, how Chris and I have our Celestial Warrior names?

Anne: (groggily) mmm-hmmm

Luna: So, like, should you call us Chris and Luna? Or should you call us Tokaki and Subaru?

Anne: (not quite listening) dunno…don't you guys… already have…names?

Luna: Yeah, but they're a bit conspicuous in Ancient China.

Anne: (trying to shut Luna up) you're right…I'll use those names….now…

Luna: Ok! I'm Subaru, then, not Luna!

Anne: (annoyed now) fine. good night…subaru…

Luna: Good night, Anne.

(Once again, silence reigns supreme…for a while)

Luna: Anne?

Anne: SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!

*************

(The dead of night; about 3:28 in the morning. Anne and Luna are peacefully sleeping. Well, not really. Luna is snoring.)

(Outside their window, there is a tree. Its branches sway gently in the night wind. Suddenly, on the closest branch, crouches a dark figure. The figure jumps toward the wall, grasping onto it like a spider. It climbs across the wall to the window, which it silently unlocks. The figure drops into the room, not making a sound. From the palm of its hand, a flash of steel reflects the moonlight.)

(Chris sits up in bed, chest heaving)

Chris: God, what a nightmare. 

(He looks around. The room looks normal)

Chris: Yeah. Just go back to sleep.

(Chris lies back down, only to hear a high-pitched scream come from the room next to him.)

Chris: Oh my god…Anne!

(Chris jumps out of bed, mercifully wearing nightclothes, and runs out into the hallway. Without stopping, he moves to the girl's door and teleports right through it.)

Anne: Chris!

(The scene before him is frightening. Anne is huddled in the corner farthest from the window. Her eyes are wide open. Luna lies on the ground, next to an extremely large pile of blood. The window is open, and the curtain is blowing inwards slowly.)

Chris: Oh my god…what happened?

Anne: The…assassin…came…window…

Chris: Anne! It's ok! Calm down, and tell me what happened? Is Luna OK????

(He bends down and feels Luna's neck as Anne struggles to calm herself. Luna is breathing, although quite faintly.)

Chris: Anne? Are you all right?

Anne: Yes…I'm fine now. The assassin must have came through the window while we were sleeping. He was about to attack me, but Luna somehow heard him and woke up. As the knife came down…Luna grabbed him, and there was a flash of light. In an instant, he had aged about 1000 years.

Chris: Oh my god…so what's all the blood? And why is she unconscious? And who screamed?

Anne: So, as the assassin died, he did something odd…his body sort of destroyed itself, quite messily. That's why I screamed…it was horrible to watch.

Chris: And Luna?

Anne: I don't think she's ever used her power so strongly before. The shock must have sent her out cold…I'm a bit worried.

Chris: Oh, then she's fine…are you going to be ok? I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you.

Anne: No…no, I'll be all right. And besides, it was our fault; we got the separate rooms.

Chris: Don't worry about it. I just gotta wonder…who sent the assassin? And why did he destroy his body?

Anne: I don't know who would want to kill me…but maybe a dead body can hold some sort of clue, or information? That's why he would…(she closes her eyes.)

Chris: Don't worry about it. It's all going to be ok. I'm going to sleep here tonight. Hopefully, Luna will have woken up by them. I'm pretty sure it just overtaxed her.

Anne: Yeah…I hope you're right.

*************

(It's morning. Chris is already up, sitting over Luna bored. She hasn't moved all night, but her breathing has become more regular.)

Anne: (opens her eyes) Hello…

Chris: Good morning, sunshine.

Anne: How's Luna?

Chris: I think she's just sleeping now. How are you?

Anne: What do you mean?

Chris: I think you came out worse than she will. You seemed pretty shook up yesterday.

Anne: No, I'm fine. What about you?

Chris: What are you talking about? None of this is new for me.

Anne: What????

Chris: I've slept over at Nick's, Jeff's, and Max's. Trust me on this one.

Anne: Oh, point taken.

(As they are talking, Luna stirs a bit. Anne and Chris's heads shoot towards her)

Chris: Did you see that?

Anne: I certainly did.

Chris: Shall I wake her?

Anne: Go ahead.

(Chris tentatively pokes Luna. She does not move. He tries again, but she does not move. He grumbles, and then licks his finger and sticks it into Luna's ear. She sits up AMAZING quickly.)

Luna: OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT????

Chris: Good morning to you too.

Anne: That was a bit extreme, not to mention revolting.

Chris: Hey, it worked. (to Luna) How are you doing?

Luna: Fine, I guess. A bit tired, but not hurt.

Chris: I heard all about the attack.

Luna: Oh, that…

Anne: Don't worry; I'm fine. And since neither of us is hurt, everything's ok.

Luna: Yeah, that's true.

Chris: So…Luna, you up for leaving?

Luna: Oh, about that. Anne and I decided that we should refer to each other by our Celestial Warrior names. Like, you would be Tokaki, and I would be Subaru.

Chris: Subaru…YOU'RE AN SUV!!!!! (bursts out laughing)

Luna: Should we kill him?

Anne: Yes, let's.

*************

(The trio walks downstairs. The young girl running the front desk smiles at them.)

Young Girl: I hope you three had a pleasant stay.

Chris: Yes, we did…incidentally, there is a bit of a mess in our room.

Young Girl: Oh, that's fine. What happened?

Luna: Oh, not much. This assassin came in during the night. We had to kill him, but he destroyed his body.

(The girl's eyes widen)

Anne: Lu- I mean, Subaru, you are so dumb.

Young Girl: Oh my…an assassin? Why would an assassin try to kill any of you guys?

Tokaki: Well, she is the Priestess of Byakko…

Anne: CH- TOKAKI!!!!!

(The girl's eyes widen even more, and she instantly bows very deeply. She thrusts out her hand, where the amount they paid yesterday sits)

Young Girl: I'm sorry! I had no idea! I never would have made you pay if I knew!

Anne: What? You can't give that back to me! We stayed here!

Young Girl: Yes, but you are the Priestess of Byakko! You are next to Byakko himself!

Tokaki: Ok…now she's some sort of god?

Young Girl: Well, the closest to it.

Anne: WHAT??? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!

Janna: Well, that was…odd.

Nick: At least it explained the title.

Chris: I don't really like this whole "Tokaki" business.

Anne: It's to blend in!

Jeff: Um… "Tokaki" and "Subaru" aren't Chinese…

Luna: Yeah, they sound rather Japanese.

Max: This author is an idiot!!!

(A huge anvil falls on Max, crushing him.)

Kat: Finally. The next episode is called "Kuso! Umi no Akuma!", or, pardon my French, "Damn! The Lake Demon!"

Nick: That was so not French it's not even funny.


	8. Kuso! Umi no akuma!

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Mt. Taikyoku does not really mean "Central Mountain." I'm just having it read like that for my own reasons.

Max: Anne, Tokaki and Subaru managed to escape from the inn of supreme evil!!!!!

Kat: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT????

Anne: Inn of Supreme Evil???

Nick: It was the assassin that was evil!

Chris: I don't know…that girl running the front desk seemed miiiiiighty suspicious to me.

Jeff: That's because you're braindead.

Janna: That would explain a lot of things.

Luna: Great, now all Anne has to protect her is me…

Episode 8: Kuso! Umi no Akuma! "Damn! The Sea Demon!"

(Anne, Tokaki and Subaru are quietly riding down the road. Subaru seems to sort of be sagging in the saddle; she still looks tired.)

Tokaki: Are you ok, Luna?

Subaru: It's Subaru, remember? I'm fine, just a bit tired.

Anne: You really don't look so good.

Subaru: That whole big aging-the-assassin thing took a whole lot out of me.

Tokaki: Yeah, but you're so powerful now! You can just age things enough for them to have decomposed years ago!

Subaru: No offense, but that's not really something I'd like to do again. It really made me feel like I was dead.

Anne: That is pretty bad…

Tokaki: Oh, well. At least we have me to kick the bad guy's asses!

Anne: Wow, that really makes me feel better.

*************

(The darkened room with the pentagram. The candles slowly light, one by one, until all five are lit. The shadowed people once again walk towards the candles, but not enough to be illuminated.)

Person 1: (masculine voice) What news is there now?

Person 2: (sultry feminine voice) I have sent out my assassins, but they have not come back. 

Person 5: (young feminine voice) What does that mean?

Person 3: (decadent masculine voice) It is quite possible that the assassins have been killed.

Person 4: (semi-masculine voice) What? How is that possible? I thought your people were the best around!

Person 2: I did not send out the best of my assassins to do this job.

Person 1: Why not? This is the most important thing to us at this point!

Person 3: Simple. This was only enough to test them. Assassins of this caliber could only have killed the Priestess if she did not have any Celestial Warriors protecting her; she has two already.

Person 1: I see. I trust you will not fail again?

Person 3: According to my information, there is something that may destroy the Priestess without our intervention.

Person 4: Really??? Sweet!

Person 5: And what might that be?

Person 2: A certain demon, sleeping under the waters of the Tsejian Lake. It is attracted to those with high chi…

Person 1: Very good…we will see if that can do the job. If not…

Person 2: My assassins never fail unless I wish them to.

Person 5: Good. Now, let us pray.

(There is silence for a moment.)

Person 4: I have a question. Why do we always have to meet in such a dark room?

Person 1: It is the subtle ambience of darkness.

Person 4: No, seriously. Can't we just meet in a well-lit place?

Person 5: No! Like our savior Senri-e languished in the darkness outside the world, so-

Person 4: So must we, I know, yadda yadda yadda.

*************

(The trio travels for the whole day, stopping only to eat lunch. By evening, they have once again reached a town with an inn; this town, however, is quite a bit larger than the last. In the Inn, Anne rents separate rooms again.)

Tokaki: Fine. If assassins attack again, I can't help you.

Subaru: You couldn't help her if you were sleeping right next to her!

Anne: Hey, Tokaki, come into my room. I wanna look at the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho before bed.

(Tokaki enters the girl's room after dropping his stuff in his room. Anne and Subaru are seated on the bed, Anne is holding the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Tokaki sits down next to Anne)

Tokaki: OK, let's look at the scroll.

Anne: Hold on…what do we wanna know?

Subaru: Let's see…we're heading towards Mt. Taikyoku.

Anne: Correct. I think we're heading the right way…let me see.

(Anne opens up the scroll, skimming until she gets to the right part.)

Anne: Here we are. "The Priestess and her two guardians traveled towards Mt. Taikyoku."

Tokaki: That helps us a lot.

Subaru: No, look. "Mt. Taikyoku" is written with the characters for "central" and "mountain."

Anne: What does that mean?

Tokaki: Maybe…it means that it's in the center of a whole bunch of other mountains.

Subaru: Interesting thought…

Anne: No! Wait…what did the Emperor say… "Mt. Taikyoku, in the center of the world."

Tokaki: The center of the world???

Subaru: The world is round! The mountain would have to be in the inner core!

Anne: No, that's not what he meant. Let's see…to these people, what would they gauge the center of the world on…

Tokaki: Well, there are four countries, right? Wouldn't that be the whole world to them?

Subaru: Yeah, and the center of the world would mean at the center of the borders of the four countries!

Anne: Huh, it's like Four Corners back in the US…

Tokaki: Wait, the four countries are Sailo, Hokkan, Konan and Kutou, right?

Subaru: Right. Hokkan is in the north, Kutou is in the east, and Konan is to the south.

Anne: So?

Tokaki: Kutou is invading Sailo, right?

Subaru: Duh!

Anne: No, I think I get what he's saying! If the mountain is at the center of the world, it's directly at…

Tokaki: The border with Kutou!!!!

Subaru: Oh, no! I get what you mean! So…we'll most likely be heading through enemy territory to get there???

Anne: Oh, god…this is NOT good…

Tokaki: Well…that depends. How far are we from Mt. Taikyoku now?

Subaru: No idea. The better question is to ask how far we are from Kutou's borders?

Tokaki: I'll go ask.

(Tokaki gets up and leaves the room. A few minutes later, he returns.)

Tokaki: Um….we're a less than a week from Kutou's border.

Anne: What???

Subaru: Why the heck aren't we in Kutou's territory?

Tokaki: The border's not like a single point. It's like a line, between Kutou and Sailo. Mt. Taikyoku is actually at the point where Kutou, Konan and Sailo meet. 

Anne: Oh…so do we have to pass through Kutou-occupied territory?

Tokaki: Mercifully, no. We can skirt the southern part of Sailo to reach Mt. Taikyoku. 

Subaru: Oh, that's good.

Anne: Assuming that the troops don't just randomly expand before we get there.

Tokaki: That would be hilarious!

Subaru: No it wouldn't! They'd kill us!

Anne: Tokaki, you should go to sleep.

Tokaki: Fine, I get it. I am sorta tired anyways. See you two in the morning.

Subaru: Good night.

Anne: Good night.

*************

(It's morning, and Anne, Subaru and Tokaki have eaten breakfast and left the inn.)

Anne: So, we just head east now?

Subaru: Yeah, that's what I suppose.

Tokaki: I heard there's a lake right near here. 

Anne: What?

Subaru: That was a very random thought.

Tokaki: So? We should go and visit it.

Anne: Visit the lake? Are you kidding?

Subaru: Honestly, we don't have time.

Tokaki: Aww, come on. It'll only take an hour at most, and it'll be FUN!

Anne: Fun. Fun. WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FUN!!!!

Subaru: Yeah! We have to save the world here!

Tokaki: Saving the world is boring! Let's just relax for one hour!!!! I mean, come on, we're in this new world, and all we're doing is riding past it! We'll probably never be back here once we leave, so…

Anne: Nice speech. The answer is still no.

Tokaki: PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE????????

Subaru: Ok, if we go to the lake will you shut up?

Tokaki: Yes! I will!

Anne: Fine. We'll go visit the lake.

Tokaki: YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! Trust me, this is gonna be so much fun!

Subaru: I can't wait.

(Tokaki leads Anne and Subaru a bit north. Sure enough, there is a large lake slightly to the north. The lake is large and…lakish. There aren't any boats out on the lake, but there are plenty on the shore.)

Anne: Wow, this place is really serene. I feel relaxed already.

Subaru: Nice…I never thought I would sad this, but this was a good idea.

Tokaki: See! I told you two! (looks around) Ooh, boats!

Anne: Boats…? Oh no. No way. We are NOT going on a boat ride.

(Tokaki runs off toward one of the boats. A man stands next to the boat, looking out over the lake.)

Subaru: Oh god. What is he going to do.

(Tokaki says some words, and then the man starts bowing obsessively. Tokaki pushes the boat into the water and motions for Anne and Subaru to come over.)

Tokaki: Come on, you guys!!!! We have an hour!!!

Anne: What have I done???

(Anne and Subaru, reluctantly, dismount, tie up their horses, walk over to the boat and sit down. Tokaki pushes the boat into the water, and they are moving.)

Tokaki: Yay! This is so fun!

Anne: Why did that guy just give you his boat?

Tokaki: I told him the Priestess of Byakko wanted to take a ride.

Subaru: TOKAKI!!! You can't just abuse her position like that!!

Tokaki: Um…oops?

Anne: Oh well. I guess we have this boat now.

Subaru: You're taking his side???

Anne: Why not? We have the boat, we have the lake, and we promised him an hour. Let's just enjoy it.

Tokaki: See, I always knew you were rational underneath all that blonde!

Anne: What did you say?

Tokaki: Nothing.

(Tokaki takes out the oars and begins to row. The boat glides smoothly through the water like a knife through human flesh…I mean, like a knife through butter. Anne closes her eyes, peacefully immersed in the lake's relaxing quality. Subaru, however, is bored.)

Subaru: Wow, this is reeeeally fun.

Tokaki: Lighten up and enjoy it! Look at the trees! Look at the water! Look at the sky!

Subaru: I'm looking…I see nothing

Tokaki: You suck.

(Every dip of the oars creates ripples in the water. The wind also creates small waves…but there are other ripples in the water, caused by some third source.)

Anne: I mean, really, Subaru, after this we're headed towards Mt. Taikyoku. I'm pretty sure this Taiitsu-kun will tell us where to go next and then we'll be perpetually on the road. Furthermore, after we find the seven Warriors we'll just have the ceremony and go home. Tokaki was right; we don't have that much more time to relax.

Subaru: Yeah…I guess. It is quite pretty when you get down to it. 

Tokaki: I'm getting tired. Let's just drift.

(Tokaki puts down the oars. The boat now floats near the center of the lake. The shore is visible but still far away. The boat seems to be drifting away from shore, though.)

Anne: I've always wondered why the water always seems to flow towards the center of a lake. Like, is it the undertow? What's pulling it in?

Tokaki: Maybe…in the center of every lake there is a miniature vortex, sucking in the water!

Subaru: That is the smartest thing you've ever said in your life.

Tokaki: Wait, seriously. I think we're moving faster now.

Anne: Hm…you're right. We are moving towards the center of the lake.

Subaru: I wonder why that is?

Tokaki: I'm telling you, the miniature vortexes. 

Anne: No, we're really speeding up now.

(The boat is now going about as fast as Tokaki can paddle.)

Tokaki: This is really creepy. Maybe we should get out.

Subaru: Where can we get out??? We're on the middle of a lake!!!!

Anne: But…there's no danger. We're…just moving.

Tokaki: It may not be dangerous, but it's unnatural!!!

Subaru: Well, hurry up and paddle!

(Tokaki grabs the oars and tries to paddle back to shore. But the water is moving very fast towards the center of the lake, and he is having trouble paddling.)

Tokaki: I can't paddle!!!

Subaru: What's going on??? This is really weird!

(In fact, it gets even odder as the skies mysteriously cloud over and it begins to rain, hard.)

Anne: What's going on? This is so weird!

Tokaki: That weather is so random…

Subaru: I wonder what's going to happen…things are obviously building up to something.

(Yes, they are.)

Anne: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!

(Tokaki and Subaru turn around to see what Anne's screaming about. Behind them is a huge, blue sea serpent half-way out of the water.)

Tokaki: Holy. Shit.

Subaru: No danger??? NO DANGER???????

Anne: ARRRRGH!!! Why does this stuff always happen to me???

(The giant serpent opens its mouth to reveal rows upon rows of long, sharp teeth. It roars, and then throws itself at the tiny boat)

Tokaki+Subaru+Anne: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

(Luckily, the serpent misjudges due to the boat's rapid movement, and narrowly misses hitting the group. The huge head, followed by the long blue body, slaps into the water, rapidly sinking.)

Anne: Ok, stay calm….What are we going to do??? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?????

Subaru: I have no idea! We don't have room to maneuver, there's no room to run, we can't fight something that big…

Tokaki: There's gotta be something we can do! Can't you age it???

Subaru: No! Aging something that large enough to impair it would kill me!!!

Tokaki: I'm gonna try to attack it by teleporting.

Anne: No! You'll just fall into the water!!!

Tokaki: It's better than dying!

(The serpent resurfaces with a loud roar. Tokaki closes his eyes, and the symbol on his cheek flares into white light)

Tokaki: It's all or nothing!

(Tokaki phases out of reality, reappearing in the air above the serpent. He drops right on top of it, grabbing onto its neck with his arms and legs. The serpent roars, and thrashes its head trying to shake Tokaki off)

Subaru: It worked…but what are gonna do now?

Anne: Row!!!

(Anne grabs an oar, as does Subaru. Between the two of them and their adrenaline, they are able to make slow but marked progress against the current. Tokaki, meanwhile, is holding on for dear life while the serpent flings its head left and right. Finally, it realizes the obvious and smashes its head into the water.)

Anne: OH MY GOD!!! CHRIS!!!!!!!!!

Subaru: No, he's probably fine…I think. Let's keep paddling!

(The girls paddle as if their lives depend on it. Oh wait; they do. A moment later, the serpent resurfaces, with Tokaki still holding onto the neck, albeit a bit more wetly)

Tokaki: KEEP PADDLING!!! I'M OK!!!

Anne: OK! TELEPORT OUT AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!!!

(Suddenly, the serpent makes a mighty heave and Tokaki is thrown off of its neck)

Anne: CHRIS!!!!!!! 

Subaru: TELEPORT!!!!!

(Tokaki flies through the air and then disappears. He reappears on the boat, next to Anne.)

Anne: You idiot! I almost had a heart attack!

Tokaki: Shut up and give me the paddle! There's no time!

(Tokaki and Subaru row like mad, going even faster against the vortex's current. The serpent turns towards them, red eyes glaring balefully. It flies at the boat, now enraged. There is a huge crash as the serpent smashes into the boat, dashing it to pieces. Anne, Subaru and Tokaki are sent flying along with various pieces of the boat.)

(Anne manages to grab onto a piece of flotsam, and scans the surface of the lake for the serpent, Tokaki or Subaru. The rain is now obscuring her vision, but she can see something that looks like a person)

Anne: TOKAKI????????? SUBARU!!!!

Tokaki: ANNNNNNNE!!!!!

(It's Tokaki. Anne tries vainly to swim over to him)

Subaru: ANNNNNNNE!!!!! WE'RE OVER HERE!!!!

(As Anne attempts to swim in the roiling waters, the serpent rises up above her. It screams, extremely-high-pitchèdly)

Anne: AAAAAAAAA!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!

Tokaki+Subaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!

(The serpent opens its mouth, in what appears, to Anne, to be slow motion. It slowly dives toward her, mouth outstretched.)

*************

(An old looking-man sits in a darkened room, his back the only visible part of his body. The only thing you can see is the statue in front of him, and that only appears to be something that's long and twisty. He stares into a bowl of water, which shows the serpent about to have a tasty meal.)

Old Man: (deep, strangely feminine voice) This could be the end…the end of my plans. I cannot let this happen.

*************

(Anne screams in horror as the serpent flies at her, too slow to be real. Suddenly, her entire vision becomes white light, and she sees a white tiger for a brief instant. There is a huge explosion of white, and Anne loses consciousness.)

*************

(The mountain pavilion. The OLD woman sits on her chair, absolutely dumbfounded)

OLD Woman: That power…I can't believe it. It's almost like…hers…no, it couldn't be. That girl…she must have some sort of blessing from Byakko himself!

*************

(Anne slowly opens her eyes. She can see blue sky above, and can feel sand below her. She sits up, confused. She is lying on the shore of the lake. Next to her, Tokaki and Subaru sit, suddenly looking very happy)

Tokaki: Oh my god…she's alive!

Subaru: Anne!!!

Anne: Luna, Chris…what happened???

Tokaki: Seriously, we have no idea. This huge pillar of light flew down and consumed you and the serpent.

Subaru: When we woke up, we were lying on the beach next to you. The people were all praying for your safety, and were so happy that we had washed up onto the shore.

Anne: What…about the serpent?

(Tokaki points to an area behind Anne. Anne turns around, where she sees the LONG body of the serpent being cut up by several men and pieces of serpent-meat being hauled away)

Anne: Wow…what about the boat's owner?

Tokaki: Come on, Anne! He's ecstatic that you're alive! Never mind the boat!

Subaru: What was that light? Do you know?

Anne: No…the serpent was flying at me, and I suddenly wished that somebody, somewhere would help me. My vision was enveloped in white…and then there was the explosion…No! I saw a white tiger, just for a second!

Tokaki: You don't think…

Subaru: Byakko?

Janna: Damn!!! That serpent kicked your guys's asses!

Chris: Way to rub it in.

Nick: I liked that whole "teleport onto the serpent's back" maneuver. Fat lot of good that did!

Luna: Hey, that actually distracted it!

Max: That whole white light thing was extremely stupid.

Kat: It saved her life!!!

Anne: (erects a tiny shrine to Byakko in the corner, and starts bowing) Thank you, Mr. Tiger, sir…

Jeff: ANYWAYS, the next chapter is called "Kesshite kimi-tachi o tasukete kureru na!"

Nick: Or, "Of course I'll save you guys!"


	9. Kesshite kimitachi o tasukete kureru na!

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Max: Last Episode, Anne very narrowly escaped getting eaten by a giant sea serpent!

Kat: Hey! That didn't happ- 

Jeff: Oh my god! Max actually told the TRUTH!!!

Max: Thanks.

Nick: And it appears that Anne has genuine blessings from the gods.

Luna: Technically the GOD…

Janna: Gotta love those monotheistic religions that worship tigers.

Chris: I like tigers!

Episode 9: Kesshite kimi-tachi o tasukete kureru na! (Of course I'll save you guys!)

(After their brush with serpentine death, our motley trio continues their journey to Mt. Taikyoku.)

Tokaki: Well, wasn't that refreshing?

Subaru: No! No it wasn't! We almost got killed!

Tokaki: That was so not my fault! It was fine until that sea serpent showed up!

Anne: And things just went downhill from there.

Tokaki: Just be quiet. It was a good idea while it lasted!

Subaru: And it lasted for a pitiful amount of time.

Anne: OK, now we're beyond that lake, we can continue on our journey.

Tokaki: Yes. That is a good idea! And stop harassing me!

Subaru: But it's so fun.

*************

(The darkened pentagram room…again.)

Person 1: (older masculine voice) Is there any news?

Person 3: (sultry masculine voice) Yes. My spies report that the Priestess has survived the lake demon. In fact, they say it appears that she killed it herself.

Person 5: (young feminine voice) So what does that mean for us?

Person 4: (young masculine voice) Um…we lose?

Person 2: (seductive feminine voice) No. My assassins will not fail this time.

Person 1: Are you sure that they are prepared to fight the Celestial Warriors?

Person 3: Yes. My agent at the lake reported that the boy is a master of close combat and has the power of teleportation. The girl has some power that she hesitates to use…it has to do with aging, and reportedly is activated by touch. And of course, the Priestess is powerless.

Person 5: She is powerless? Did you not say something about her killing the demon herself?

Person 3: Yes, but it was not her exactly. There was a large beam of light that destroyed the serpent.

Person 4: Whoa! What caused that?

Person 3: I doubt that it was her doing.

Person 1: So, your assassins will finish the job?

Person 2: Yes, I have handpicked the assassins specifically to get the job done based on the Celestial Warrior's powers. The assassins cannot fail this time.

Person 1: Good. See that they do not.

Person 5: If we are finished, let us pray.

*************

(Our happy little group has entered the area on the outskirts of Sailo, with many small towns, and a few large ones as well. The town reached by nightfall is not large enough to have an inn, but the people are nice enough to give them board at their houses.)

Woman: Please, stay in my house!

Man: No! Stay in mine!

Woman: I'll give you your own rooms!

Man: I'll move out!

Woman: I'll give the house to you!

Man: I'll give you the house and be your personal servant!

Woman: I'll…shit.

Anne: I could get used to this whole Priestess of Byakko thing.

Subaru: Listen! The Priestess does not want you to give her your houses!

Tokaki: Yeah! We just need a place to stay!

Woman: Yes! Take my house! It's clean!

Man: Your furniture is crumbling!

Woman: Your bathroom is unsanitary!

Man: You don't have a bathroom!

Anne: Here we go again…

(Finally, Anne finds a nice young man who is willing to let them stay at his house without getting all manic about it.)

Subaru: Plus, he's really cute!

(Um…yeah. So, the group stays at the guy's house for one night, and then they are ready to leave…)

Woman: Please, Priestess of Byakko! Sanctify our temple!

Anne: What?

Man: Bless it with your holy presence! 

Tokaki: Hear that, Anne? You're holy now!

Anne: No, I don't get it. What do I do?

Woman: You just bless it. Nothing to it.

Anne: Um…ok.

(So Anne visits the small village temple, which is, rather unsurprisingly, rather small.)

Anne: (whispering) So what should I do?

Subaru: (whispering) Just wave your hands around and talk about giving Byakko's blessings.

Anne: All right! (waves her hands around randomly) I bless this temple in the name of Byakko!

(Tumultuous cheers erupt from the gathered crowd around the temple.

Tokaki: Look, Anne. You have a fan club.

Anne: Ok, I'm done blessing. Can we go?

(The three leave the village, but this whole blessing thing is eating away at Anne, for some reason.)

Anne: Why would they want me to bless them? I didn't do anything!

Tokaki: It's just the IDEA of blessing.

Anne: No, but I didn't even do that! I deliberately lied to those people!

Subaru: Um…how?

Anne: Well, I said I would bless their temple, and I didn't!

Tokaki: Who says you didn't?

Anne: What?

Subaru: Yeah! Maybe they just wanted you to go in and then leave. If you're really that holy, that should be enough of a blessing as it is.

Tokaki: As I said, it's just the idea.

Anne: I don't know…I still feel a bit odd about it.

Subaru: Don't! You're over it, no more blessings for you!

Anne: Yeah…I guess that does help a bit.

(But every town that the group comes to, the people are saying the same thing: )

Multitude of people: SANCTIFY OUR TEMPLES PRIESTESS OF BYAKKO!!!!

Anne: AAAAAAARRRRGH!!!!!

(After a day of this, Anne is already on the verge of snapping. She's relaxing in the inn…sorta relaxing, at least.)

Anne: Honestly, everywhere I go, it's always "Priestess, sanctify our temple," or "Priestess, bless our home," or "Priestess, autograph my butt!" I can't take it anymore!

Tokaki: Wait, what was that last thing?

Anne: What last thing?

Subaru: (sighs) Well, at least you're making them happy.

Anne: True, but honestly. I'm not DOING ANYTHING!!!! I'm just walking in there and being like "Whooopee, instant sanctification."

Tokaki: So?

Anne: IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!!! I swear, if this is what I'm gonna have to do the rest of this trip, I'm gonna snap one of these days.

Subaru: Well…honestly, Anne, it's not that bad.

Anne: Yeah…maybe I'm just making a big deal out of nothing. I'm just feeling kinda stressed right now. I mean, yesterday I realized that the fate of a whole world is sitting on my shoulders, and-

Tokaki: Actually, it's only this country's fate.

Anne: (ignoring Tokaki) And, that, I might have died yesterday! Died! I don't know if this whole book thing is real or not, but I don't want to find out that way! I-no, we could die in this book! We'd never see our families again! I don't know about you two, but I don't wanna die!

Subaru+Tokaki: …

Anne: (sighs) Yeah, so I'm just running this through my head, and it's stressing me out. I mean, really, I should be happy that I can make so many people happy by doing absolutely nothing. 

Subaru: See, there you go! Happy again?

Anne: Sorta. I would be except for the fact that there are people that are out to kill me…

Tokaki: Well, that's what we're here for. I mean, the Celestial Warriors are here to protect you.

Anne: Yeah, that REALLY makes me feel better.

Tokaki: Hush. I'm going to bed now; you should too. (Tokaki gets up and returns to his room)

Subaru: Don't worry. _I'm_ here to protect you.

*************

(It's morning-time again. Subaru is trying desperately to wake Tokaki up, but is failing miserably.)

Subaru: Anne! He won't wake up!

Anne: (sighing) I can't help you! Maybe if one of the guys were here, then that would be a different story…Oh, wait. Remember how he woke you up?

Subaru: Eww!!! Do I actually have to do that???

Anne: It's worth a try.

Subaru: Fiiiine…(hesitantly licks her finger, and then slowly sticks it into Tokaki's ear.)

(Tokaki sits up straight)

Tokaki: DAMN! I'm up! That was…ewww!

Anne: You did it to her.

Tokaki: Yeah…so?

(Downstairs in the inn, Anne desperately tries to pay for their stay, but it is to no avail.)

Anne: This goes against all of my values!!!

Inn-Running-Guy: I refuse to let you pay.

Tokaki+Subaru: (sigh)

(Suddenly, a little girl runs up to Anne and tugs on her dress.)

Little Girl: Um…miss…Priestess…

Anne: Yes? Awww, that's so cute!

Little Girl: I have a message for you!

Tokaki: You do???

Little Girl: (to Tokaki) Yeah, I do. You gotta problem with that? (back to Anne) Um…well…my big brother…he saw this guy…north of here in Qu-Siao…there's a guy…with a white symbol on his hand!

Subaru: A guy???

Tokaki: You don't think…

Anne: It could be Jeff, Max or Nick…

Tokaki: I seriously hope its Nick or Max. Jeff would just depress us.

Little Girl: I'm sorry to waste your time! (bows more than 90 degrees)

Anne: Whoa! Calm down! You'll fall over! And you didn't waste our time! In fact, that info was really helpful!

Little Girl:…really?

Tokaki: Really!

Little Girl: (to Tokaki) Shut up, dumbass. (to Anne) I'm so glad to have been of help! (runs out the door)

Anne: What a nice little girl!

Subaru: And she even told us about a Celestial Warrior!

Tokaki: Were you people even listening to what she said???

Anne: So, I guess we should go to Qu-Siao before Mt. Taikyoku.

Subaru: Yeah! One more person would be great!

Tokaki: That little girl had serious attitude problems!

Anne: OK, let's go!

Subaru: Yeah!

Tokaki: YOU PEOPLE SUCK!

*************

(Anne, Subaru and Tokaki ride north towards Qu-Siao. Qu-Siao is not a small town; it is a big city, about half the size of Shijuen.)

Anne: OK…so how are we gonna find the third Warrior?

Tokaki: Magic!

Subaru: Don't joke. This city is big. We can't just snap our fingers and he'll appear.

(Anne starts snapping her fingers. Tokaki and Subaru look at her oddly and she stops)

Anne: Sorry. It was worth a shot.

Tokaki: No, it wasn't!

Subaru: OK, seriously. We can either split up…

Anne: Or?

Subaru: Not split up! (Anne and Tokaki fall over) Well, those are our two options.

Tokaki: We'd cover more ground if we split up, but we have no way of contacting the others if we find him.

Anne: True…let's stay together. Maybe he'll be drawn to us, like Subaru was to me.

Subaru: OK, so where should we start?

Anne: Simple. We go to where I have to anyway.

Tokaki: The bathroom?

Anne: NO! THE TEMPLE!!!

Subaru: Oh, smart. They would probably know if he's in the city.

(Anne, Subaru and Tokaki wander around the city for about 30 minutes before they find the temple to Byakko. It's better looking than the little village temples, but not big as Shijuen's, obviously.)

Anne: It sure is refreshing to see a nice-looking temple for once.

Tokaki: OK, let's go! I want another guy in this group!

(The three enter the temple. Surprisingly, it is rather immaculate inside, totally unlike Shijuen's. There are a remarkably few amount of priests in the temple…in fact there, is all of one.)

Priest: Welcome to the temple of Byakko. Can I bless you, heal you, or soothe your soul?

Subaru: Nope, not today, thanks.

Tokaki: Have you seen a Celestial Warrior of Byakko around here lately?

Anne: You're so blunt!

Priest: A…Celestial Warrior? (becoming suspicious) Why do you wish to know?

Anne: Um, I'm kinda the Priestess of Byakko.

Priest: (eyes widening) Oh, my! Please, forgive me for my suspicions! (bows prostate on the ground)

Subaru: OK, you can stop now. Have you seen him or not?

Priest: (standing up) I assume that you mean Tatara?

Anne: Tatara…that's one of the names that the Emperor said.

Tokaki: Oh, you have seen him! Where is he?

Priest: Last I saw, he was out in the back garden.

Subaru: Gardening?

Anne: Which of us would like to garden?

Tokaki: Definitely not Nick…and I doubt Max or Jeff would either.

Anne: Odd…oh well, let's go check it out. How do you get out to the garden?

Priest: That door over there leads to the back hallway. You can exit to the garden from the second door on the left.

Subaru: OK, thanks.

(The three, very excited, open the door to the back hallway, and then quickly open the second door on the left. The "garden" is a tiny courtyard, with an open roof. The courtyard only has one exit; the one that they're entering. The entire courtyard has been converted into an extremely lush and flowing garden, with rows upon rows of large plants and flowers. At the far end, a boy with long black hair is kneeling next a smaller plant, his back to the trio. In front of him, a plant mysteriously appears to grow at an insanely fast rate, growing before their eyes into a 5-foot sprout)

Tokaki: NO WAY!!!! NICK?????

(The boy turns around, surprised. Yes, it is Nick. His eyes open wider than anyone ever thought possible)

Nick: Chris???? Anne? Luna??? What…

Anne: Nick! You're here!

Nick: (standing up) But…you guys are here too! How did this happen???

Anne: It's a long story. Basically, I found myself in this new, Chinese world. I met the Emperor of Sailo, and he told me I was the Priestess of Byakko, and had to gather the seven Warriors of Byakko to summon Byakko and save the world.

Nick: Whoa…YOU'RE the Priestess of Byakko? Crazy! They just told me I was this Celestial Warrior…

Tokaki: Yeah, it gets better. See, me and Luna are the Celestial Warriors Tokaki and Subaru, respectively too!

Nick: Tokaki? And…SUBARU?

Subaru: Say it and I will kill you.

Anne: So, wait, your power is over plants?

Nick: Yeah, I'm just really good with them…and I can make them grow.

Tokaki: Funny. See, Subaru can make people younger or older by touching them, and I can teleport.

Nick: COOOOL!!! I'm so jealous…so what happened to you guys before this?

Anne: Well, Tokaki and I ran into these soldiers, which punched me and almost killed me. Luckily, Subaru found us and used her power to return my body to its yesterday state. After that, we were attacked by an assassin, which Subaru managed to age hundreds of years.

Subaru: Of course, it knocked me unconscious…but hey. So then we went on this boat ride, one of Tokaki's brilliant ideas, and were almost killed by a sea serpent.

Tokaki: It was fun until that snake tried to eat us!

Nick: (laughing) That sounds pretty funny…so where are you guys headed next?

Anne: We're going to Mt. Taikyoku, and you're coming with us!

Nick: Oh…I am?

Tokaki: Of course! Once Anne finds all seven of us Celestial Warriors, we can go home!

Nick: Oh…I see. It's just that…it's nice just staying here.

Subaru: What are you talking about? We have to save Sailo here!

Nick: Yeah, of course! What was I thinking? Of course I'll come with you. 

Anne: So, where's your symbol?

Nick: Oh, that? It's on my right hand.

(Nick holds up his hand to reveal the white symbol for "lasso" on the top of his right hand)

Nick: I'm the Byakko Celestial Warrior, Tatara.

Subaru: Yes! Our third Warrior!

Tokaki: Finally, another guy!

Anne: So, when do you want to leave?

Tatara: Um…is it OK if we wait until tomorrow?

Tokaki: What for?

Tatara: Well, I've gotten kinda attached to this garden…I'll meet you guys tomorrow morning at the front gates.

Anne: Sure. In that case, we'll see you tomorrow!

Tatara: Yup!

*************

(Anne, Subaru and Tokaki have rented two rooms in Qu-Siao's inn.)

Anne: Wow, that's so cool! To have found my third Warrior before Mt. Taikyoku!

Subaru: Yeah, and to have it be Nick is a nice plus.

Tokaki: Why didn't he want to stay with us tonight? That's so unlike him…

Subaru: Well, he is gardening…Nick would never garden. Maybe he's been smoking the plants.

Anne: Apparently, Tatara wants to stay somewhere he knows and likes for one last night.

Tokaki: But still…that's really odd. I'll have to beat some sense into him tomorrow. I'm going to sleep.

Anne: OK. Good night.

Tokaki: Good night.

(Tokaki retires to his room, and all three friends go to sleep.)

(Much later, a cloaked figure slowly opens Tokaki's window. The figure climbs into the room just as silently as the last and draws a knife from an invisible pocket. The figure calmly places the knife point at the center of Tokaki's chest…)

(Meanwhile, another assassin has entered Anne and Subaru's room, and draws his knife to stab at Subaru's unguarded neck. Subaru's eyes open hesitantly, and then when she sees the assassin, she screams, waking up Anne.)

Anne: OH MY GOD!!! Why do assassins always attack us when we're staying at inns???

(Anne throws herself at the assassin, trying to screw up his attack. However, the assassin has already moved, in an extremely quick fashion, and Anne ends up sprawling to the ground.)

(In Tokaki's room, Anne's scream wakes up Tokaki, who is about to be disemboweled. He instantly teleports away, sensing the danger of a knife pressed against his chest. However, as soon as he reappears, the assassin is moving, moving too fast for Tokaki to see. An instant later, the assassin reappears behind Tokaki, his knife placed against his neck. Tokaki teleports again, this time reappearing with his back against the wall. But he still can't see the assassin, who is moving too fast…)

Kat: What the heck??? The title of these chapters are screwed up!

Nick: I know! I didn't even save them!

Chris: Like you could. They're moving too fast for me to see!

Janna: I think your eyes just suck.

Jeff: Yeah, Nick's glasses would probably let him see things you can't.

Max: I should have been the guy they found…

Anne: Whatever. Make sure to tune in for the next episode, "Kokoro no tsuyosa,"

Luna: The artist formerly known as "The Strength of the Heart."


	10. Kokoro no tsuyosa

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Luna: Oh my god…we are so dead. We're being attacked by assassins that move too fast to be seen!!!

Anne: Really! Luna can't save me this time!

Chris: Hey, excuse me. I'm here.

Jeff: You've just about finished proving your complete uselessness.

Nick: Don't worry, I'll give it my all!

Max: I believe the correct phrase is "I'll save you guys!"

Janna: Yeah, speaking of which, wasn't that last chapter's title?

Kat: Strange…these titles really suck.

Episode 10: Kokoro no tsuyosa (The Strength of the Heart)

(The gibbous moon shines into the courtyard, illuminating the plants. Nick walks between them, nostalgically. Suddenly, his head snaps bolt upright, and his eyes turn bolt to the left. His heart is beating hard enough to make his chest explode in a beautiful display of red…I mean, hard enough to feel.)

Nick: Anne? What…was that feeling…just now?

*************

(Anne jumps at the dark figure about to slash Subaru into many tiny pieces. The figure turns its head as Anne flies at it, and then moves to the right…so fast that Anne's jump not only misses, but lands right next to Subaru, face-first on the bed.)

Subaru: Who are you???

Assassin: That is not for you to know.

Anne: (sitting up quickly) But why would you want to kill me??? I never did anything to you!

Assassin: But you did. You became the Priestess of Byakko.

*************

(Tokaki teleports around the room as quickly as he can, cheek glowing white, in a desperate effort to evade the assassin.)

Tokaki: Shit! This guy is faster than I am! I can't even hit him, he moves so fast!

(Tokaki teleports outside of the room into the hallway to get a breather.)

Tokaki: Oh, duh. He may be able to move faster than I can, but I can move through walls. How long this is going to last me is beyond me, but…

(The door opens quick as a flash, and Tokaki gasps. He manages to teleport back into the room and close the door before the assassin gets in, but it comes close. The assassin starts trying to push down the door. Tokaki pushes back, and then sees something strange outside of the window; Nick.)

Tokaki: Nick?????

Tatara: Chris? What's going on??

Tokaki: There's an assassin trying to kill me! Help!

Tatara: Wow, ok!

(Tatara climbs up into the window and appraises Tokaki)

Tokaki: He's trying to pick the lock or something!

Tatara: Here, leave this to me.

(Tatara holds up his hands, and his right one glows white. From the palm of his right hand, a small green shoot springs out. It jumps onto the door, and rapidly grows into a strong netting that covers the entire door and fastens to the wall.)

Tokaki: Wow…that's cool.

Tatara: Thanks. What are we up against?

Tokaki: This is the second time assassins have attacked us; this time, they're moving faster than I can see. I can't attack them because they're too fast.

Tatara: Well, I can possibly slow them down by tangling them up…

Tokaki: And then I can kick their asses! Great plan!

Tatara: Wait, where's Anne and Luna?

Tokaki: Anne…Oh shit! They're in the next room over! I can get in, but you can't!

Tatara: If it has a window I can extend my vine and climb in.

Tokaki: Oh, smart. Let's go!

(Tokaki and Tatara climb quickly out of the window, climbing across on the rapidly-growing vines. As they peer in, they see a blood-curdling sight. Subaru is being held by one assassin, knife to her throat, while the second one holds Anne's hands behind her back and his pulling her hair up.)

Tokaki: (whisper) Oh no! Come on, let's go!

Tatara: (whisper) Ok, when I give the signal, teleport in there and kick some ass!

Tokaki: (whisper) OK!

(Tatara closes his eyes and his white symbol glows. From the floorboard, unseen to the assassins, two little green lines sprout. They quickly start growing into full-fledged vines, very quickly spreading up the assassin's legs and up their torsos. The assassins realize what is happening, and they try to escape from the vines. But it is to no avail; they are not able to move.)

Tatara: NOW!

(Tokaki smiles as his symbol begins to glow. He disappears and reappears inside the room, where the assassins are now both wrapped up in cocoons of vines. He quickly dispatches them by hitting the backs of their necks. They sink to the floor, letting Anne and Subaru go. Tatara climbs in through the window.)

Tatara: Hi everybody!

Anne: Tatara! You saved us!

Subaru: I seriously thought this was the end! They were moving too fast for me to age them!

Tokaki: Excuse me…I helped too.

Tatara: (completely ignoring Tokaki) Oh, there's no need to thank me. After all, that is my job; protecting you.

Anne: Thanks. (looks down at the assassins) So, what should we do about them?

Tatara: I was thinking I'd bury them and let the worm devour them.

(everybody laughs except for Tatara)

Tatara: What? I wasn't kidding…

Anne: But, wouldn't we want to interrogate them when they wake up?

Tokaki: Let me put it this way. If we let them live, they'll either escape and return with reinforcements, or just kill us.

Anne: But…don't we want to know who sent them???

Subaru: I'm sure that they were sent by Kutou. I mean, nobody else would want to kill you

Anne: Good point. I guess we should just dispose of them.

Tokaki: Or I could just snap their necks.

Subaru: You want to kill them???

Tatara: Um…yes?

Anne: But we…you…WE'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL!!! We're not supposed to be killing people!

Tokaki: Would you rather they killed you?

Anne: No, but it's not like everything is kill or be killed!

Tatara: Hate to break it to you, Anne, but with an assassin, you don't have that many other options.

Subaru: Fine. Snap their necks. Just do it while we're not looking.

Tokaki: OK! (Subaru and Anne turn their heads, and two snapping noises are heard) Done!

Anne: How can you act so cheerful???

Tatara: Well, that was a job well done.

Subaru: You are gonna come with us, right?

Tatara: Yeah, of course! I just wanted to spend some time with my plants a little before I left.

Tokaki: Spend time…with your plants?!?!?!? (bursts out laughing) That's the saddest thing I've ever heard!

(Subaru hits Tokaki in the back of the head, hard)

Subaru: Insensitive idiot!

*************

(It's morning. Tatara slept in Tokaki's room, despite not having a bed. The group, now numbering four, leaves the inn after buying another horse. The ride east towards Mt. Taikyoku is leisurely and relaxing, passing through lots of plains.)

Tatara: You can tell we're getting close to Konan now.

Tokaki: Why's that?

Tatara: These green plains aren't characteristic of Sailo, which is more desert. 

Anne: (remembers the vultures) Yeah, he's right. There was a desert west of Shijuen.

Subaru: Hokkan is colder, right? Being northward and all?

Tokaki: Maybe. Obviously I've never been there.

Tatara: That's what I hear…that would be horrible…nothing growing…(shudders)

Subaru: What's with you and growing things lately???

Anne: I thought you hated gardening and all that before this.

Tatara: Dunno…I guess…(beautiful string music plays, as the background becomes yellow with flowers and bubbles) I've realized my passion for all growing things!

(Tokaki, Subaru and Anne rip down the flowery background in SD.)

Tokaki: What the heck was that????

Tatara: Sorry…I had a moment.

*************

(The darkened pentagram room)

Person 1: (older masculine voice) Your assassins have returned?

Person 2: (silky feminine voice) …no.

Person 4: (younger masculine voice) What? How could they have not returned? That's so weird…

Person 1: You do not mean to say…that they have failed?

Person 2: Yes, that is what appears has happened.

Person 1: Then, that means you have failed. 

Person 3: (smooth masculine voice) No! This was not her fault! The assassins she sent would have been adequate!

Person 5: (younger feminine voice) Would have been…if not what?

Person 3: My agents tell me that a third Celestial Warrior now rides with the Priestess. He apparently has powers of nature. He was uncalculated for!

Person 1: And that is an excuse?

Person 2: I did not know that the Priestess had a third guardian when I sent out my assassins! It is not an excuse; it is the truth.

Person 1: I see. Then it truly was not your fault. But this is still the second time we have failed at killing the Priestess. Continual tries may just end in continual failure.

Person 4: Wait…so we're just gonna give up???

Person 1: No, that would spell our end. We must think of another way to foil the Priestess's efforts.

(there is silence for a while)

Person 5: I believe that I have an idea.

Person 2: Yes?

Person 5: You said that the Priestess only has three Celestial Warriors as of now.

Person 3: That is correct.

Person 5: So that means that four more are currently wandering the country of Sailo.

Person 2: Yes…and your point is?

Person 5: What if…instead of trying to attack the Priestess with her bodyguards…what if we attacked the lone Celestial Warriors?

Person 1: I understand what you are saying…attack the single four instead of the grouped four…that would be a good course of action if we knew where the other four are.

Person 3: I can have my scouts on it, if this is the best course of action.

Person 2: And once his scouts find the Celestial Warriors and analyze them, I will send out specially chosen assassins and destroy them.

Person 1: Then we are agreed. Is there any more news?

Person 3: Yes, there is something. The Emperor of Kutou appears to have sickened.

Person 4: Sickened??? What does that mean?

Person 3: It is quite strange. My agents in the palace do not understand it themselves. Two days ago, the Emperor collapsed, as if under extreme stress. He has been confined to his bed since then, and his condition has not yet begun to improve.

Person 2: Do you suspect poison?

Person 3: No. I have kept constant surveillance on the Emperor since the start of the war, and nothing that resembles poison has passed through his lips.

Person 1: Then what could be the cause? And does it appear serious?

Person 3: I do not know. I will continue to monitor his condition.

Person 5: Good. Then, in that case, let us pray.

*************

(Anne, Subaru, Tokaki, and Tatara have traveled for a few days, and finally they can see mountains in the distance. Their horses stop for a rest on the crest of a hill. Below, a forest stands between them and the mountains)

Anne: Finally! Mt. Taikyoku!

Tokaki: Technically, we don't know which one is Mt. Taikyoku, or if we can even see it…

Subaru: You're ruining the triumphant moment!

(Tatara is looking through the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho)

Tatara: Hmm…it's talking about us cresting the hill and resting our horses. (looks around) Why, will you look at that?

Anne: Brilliant. We already knew that the book told the truth. What else does it say?

Tatara: Let me see…ok, it mentions the forest, and going through it…hey, that's odd.

Subaru: What? Let me see.

(Subaru takes the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho and scans it)

Tatara: See that character after "forest?"

Subaru: Huh? It says "trial."

Tokaki: Like, with a jury and judge?

Tatara: (goes SD and whaps Tokaki with a gavel) Idiot! Like a test of sorts!

Anne: What could it mean by that?

Subaru: Dunno…guess we'll have to just head into the forest and see.

Tokaki: I hope it's not a written test…I hate tests…

(This time, Subaru, Tatara AND Anne hit Tokaki)

*************

(The mountain pavilion. The OLD woman looks into the mirror, where Anne and the Warriors ride into the forest.)

OLD Woman: So…the Priestess of Byakko has finally made her way to Mt. Taikyoku. It appears that I am going to have to test them…

(The woman raises her finger, and another mirror floats up from a shelf. The woman begins to chant.)

OLD Woman: (chanting) Ashita tenki ni nare…Bosan go e o koi da!

(The mirror starts to spin around, faster and faster, and then vanishes.)

*************

(The four friends are riding towards the forest, as the sky suddenly clouds over)

Anne: Aw, shoot…it's got all cloudy.

Tokaki: You think that it's going to rain?

(As Tokaki speaks, a clap of thunder sounds and the heavens open, dropping torrents of rain upon their heads)

Subaru: Cloudburst! We should make for the trees!

Tatara: I like rain; it's good for the flowers.

Tokaki: MY HAIR IS GOING TO GET WET!!!!

Anne: Your hair is too curly to be ruined by rain! Everybody else has to worry!

(The four ride quickly for the trees, and they get into the trees before they get too wet. It's a lot dryer with leaf cover.)

Subaru: Ahh…that's better.

Tokaki: Ok, so let's keep on going! A little rain won't spoil our day!

Tatara: That was a quick change of opinion.

Anne: Wait…is it really such a good idea to stay near trees in a lightning storm?

Subaru: Don't worry. Even if the lightning strikes you instead of the trees, I'll heal you.

Anne: Thanks. That makes me feel SO much better.

(The four keep on riding. The thunder is getting closer. In a moment, a sound like an explosion sounds near them)

All: AAAAHHHHHH!!!

Tatara: What was that????

Tokaki: That was lightning!!!!

Subaru: OK, I changed my mind…This was a bad idea. 

(As if on cue, the group feels a sort of charge in the air, causing the hairs on the backs of their necks to stand up, cliché'dly. An instant later, there is an extremely loud boom and a huge flash of light…)

*************

(Anne opens her eyes hesitantly, only to get water in them. She sits up, and looks around. It is still raining, and she is lying alone among the trees.)

Anne: Whoa…what happened? Did lightning strike us??? Where is everybody?

(Anne gets up and scans her surroundings. Surprisingly, she sees a lot of trees.)

Anne: Hello????? Tokaki!!!!! Subaru!!!!! Tatara!!!!!! HELLO!!!!!! ANYBODY!!!!!

This is really not good…

(Anne shrugs and begins to walk among the trees. She is now completely wet, and rather cold. She keeps on walking, shivering and calling out every few minutes for everybody…but nobody answers.)

Anne: Where is everybody…

Woman's voice: Priestess of Byakko!

(Anne's head perks up and she looks up)

Anne: What? Who said that?

Woman: Priestess of Byakko!

Anne: What? Who are you?

Woman: You wish to find your friends?

Anne: Yeah, of course…wait! What's going on?

Woman: You will soon find them…but this is my test. If you really are the Priestess of Byakko…break my spell! Show me the strength of your heart!

Anne: What??? Where are you? Show yourself!!!

(Anne strikes a fighting pose as she looks around. However, nobody is there. Anne relaxes, then shakes her head.)

Anne: That was really odd… "Show me the strength of your heart???" What a weird thing to say…

(Suddenly, Anne hears some voice far away, over the rain)

Voices: ANNNE!!!

Anne: That's them! HELLOOOOO???? 

Voices: AAAAANNNNNNNEEEE!!!!!

Anne: I'M OVER HERE!!!!!

(Anne walks towards the voices, and then starts running, hearing them call again. Soon she draws closer to them, and then she sees them through the trees)

Anne: You guys!!! I was so worried!

(Subaru turns around to look at Anne, and screams. Tatara and Tokaki turn and look as well, and their eyes widen)

Tatara: Oh my god…what is that thing? 

Anne: What??? What are you guys talking about?

Tokaki: It…it spoke in Anne's voice!

Subaru: Wha….what did….you do with Anne???

Anne: Hello! It's me! Anne! What's wrong with you guys???

(The three slowly back away from Anne)

Tatara: Stay…stay back!

Subaru: …yeah! D-don't come any closer!

Tokaki: I'm warning you…I'll hurt you!

Anne: What's going on??? Why are they so scared of me?

Jeff: What a fascinating question.

Chris: We would love to answer that question, but if we did…

Kat: We would have to kill you.

Luna: Sorry.

Max: Um…who are you talking to?

Janna: It's the hypothetical reader.

Anne: Yeah, like anybody would ever really read this.

Nick: Wait. If a story is written…but nobody reads it…does it really exist?

Chris: Quit the Zen crap. The next chapter is called "Sasayaite yo, sotto ni."

Janna: Or, "Whisper, softly."

Kat: What a pretty name for a chapter.

Max: Why the hell would anybody in their right mind name a chapter something so pansy????

Jeff: Have you ever seen Fushigi Yuugi???


	11. Sasayaite yo, sotto ni

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Oh, in case you didn't get this earlier, this entire story is filled with HUGE spoilers. If you haven't finished Fushigi Yuugi (and you plan to later)…DON'T READ ANY FURTHER! Put down the computer and just walk away slowly…come back when you're finished.

Oh, and about the last part…it's a little obscure, but if you remember what Taiitsu-kun told Miaka after Suzaku's summoning ceremony…it's the same thing. I'm sure that Anne would take it quite differently than Miaka did…

Janna: Last episode, Anne, Subaru and Tokaki were attacked by assassins too fast to see.

Kat: The situation looked desperate; Subaru couldn't touch them and Tokaki couldn't move fast enough to attack them.

Jeff: So guess who steps in to save them?

Nick: I did!

Luna: Don't worry, none of us expected it either.

Nick: Hey!

Chris: So Nick saved us…and then we continued on to Mt. Taikyoku.

Max: The quartet reached the forest before the mountains, only to have a storm brew above them. In an amazingly unlucky moment, they were struck by lightning.

Anne: And now something strange is happening…

Episode 11: Sasayaite yo, sotto ni. (Whisper, softly)

(Anne stands straight up, confused. Tokaki, Subaru and Tatara are slowly walking away from her, very scared)

Tokaki: Wh-what it it?

Subaru: I don't know!!!!!

Tatara: Wasn't…it speaking in Anne's voice?

Anne: What's going on??? Hello???? What's wrong with you guys?

Tokaki: It did it again!!! 

Tatara: What di-did you do with Anne?

Anne: I _am_ Anne! What are you guys talking about???

Subaru: It must be some sort of demon!

Anne: What is WRONG with you guys??? (Anne opens her pack and brings out the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho) Look! It's the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho!

(The three Warriors stare at the scroll in horror)

Tatara: It…has the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho…

Subaru: Does that mean…Anne…

Tokaki: Oh my god! What did you do to Anne???

Anne: This isn't working! They think I'm some sort of monster! How can I tell them who I am???

(Anne thinks for a moment, and the woman's voice comes back to her.)

Woman's voice: If you really are the Priestess of Byakko…break my spell!

Anne: A spell? Meant…to test us? That must have been what the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho was talking about…but…how can I dispel the illusion??? You guys, snap out of it! This is an illusion, whatever you're seeing!

Tokaki: It's trying to fool us now! Don't believe it!

Tatara: I can't….it's too scary to be Anne!

Anne: Now, honestly. No, I'm serious! This is the test that the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho was talking about! You guys have to see through the spell!

(Anne moves toward Subaru, and pushes her hand forward, as if beckoning. There is a bright flash of dark, and Subaru is sent flying backwards into a tree. Anne's eyes open wide)

Tokaki: Subaru!!! (he runs to her side)

Tatara: What did you do to her???

Anne: Oh my god…what did I just do??? No, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! This really is me!

Subaru: (weakly sits her head up) Anne…find Anne…

Tokaki: (turns his head, angrily towards Anne) We're going to make you pay!

Anne: No…they're going to attack me now! They'll probably kill me! But…if I try to fight back, then…I'll just hurt them! What can I do…what can I do???

Woman's voice: (in Anne's head) Show me the strength of your heart!

Tatara: Tokaki! Let's go!

(Tatara holds out his right hand, and small green tendrils shoot out, enveloping Anne in rapidly-growing vines. Almost instantly, the vines begin to grow, glowing faintly white along with Tatara's right hand.)

Anne: Oh no! I can't move! Tatara, listen!!! It's me!!! Anne!!!

(Tatara closes his eyes, as if in pain. Tokaki covers his as well, and looks down at Subaru, who is also pained)

Tokaki: Cover your ears!

(Subaru weakly tries to lift her hands up to cover her ears, but she doesn't have enough energy.)

Anne: My voice…it's hurting them??? That means I can't talk to them, or I'll hurt Subaru more…but if I can't talk to them…they'll kill me!

(The chilling realization spreads down Anne's spine as the vines start constricting)

Anne: But…it's either them or me! If I try to talk to them, or do anything, it will hurt them! No…it's a die-die situation!

Tokaki: Subaru…I'm going to make that monster pay.

Subaru: (very weakly) No…Anne…

Tokaki: I understand; I won't let it find Anne.

(Tokaki stands up)

Tokaki: I don't know who or what you are…but I won't let you hurt my friends!

Tatara: In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!

Tokaki: Tataraaaaaa……………

(A tear runs down Anne's face)

Anne: So this is it…this is how it's going to end. I can't kill my friends to save myself…I'm going to have to let this happen. (Anne shakes her head) No! It's not fair! Why do I have to die now? Die without anybody knowing what happened to me? Die without ever seeing my family again??? No way! I won't let it…but what can I do? What can I say that will convince them?

(Tokaki dashes at Anne, who is now unable to move. His left cheek glows as he throws a punch to Anne's midsection. Anne, wind knocked out of her, is sent flying backwards. Tokaki teleports behind her and punches the back of her head as she flies towards him, sending her now sprawling into the dirt. He sticks his foot onto Anne's back.)

Anne: Ohh…it hurts…my stomach… (Anne coughs, red specks splattering the ground)

Tokaki: This is only the beginning! You won't get away with hurting Subaru!

(Tokaki grabs Anne's hair and pulls her up by it. He holds her head next to his…)

Tokaki: Now tell me…who are you, and why are you trying to kill us?

(Anne opens her mouth slowly, blood dripping out of it)

Anne: (softly) Remember…that time by the lake? Outside of Shijuen?

(Tokaki's eyes close as Anne's piercing voice cuts into his eardrums, so close)

Anne: You told me…about the fortune-telling woman. And about…how she gave you the stolen book.

(Tokaki's eyes open wide as he realizes what Anne is talking about)

Anne: And…then, the soldiers attacked…do you remember?

(Tokaki's mouth slowly opens as he realizes who he is holding)

Tokaki: Oh my god…Anne?

Anne: Tokaki…thank you…(Anne's head drops onto her chest)

Tokaki: Oh no…oh no…Anne!!!!

(Tokaki now looks at Anne's body, and truly sees her as her, not as some nightmare. Tatara holds his hands in front of his mouth, eyes stretched wider than possible. The rain has by now completely stopped, and it is but cloudy)

Tatara: Could that…Anne…no, it couldn't be. Could it? Could it????

(Tokaki lets down her body slowly, and feels at her neck)

Tokaki: She…she still has a pulse. But she's losing blood, fast.

Tatara: Let Subaru fi- (he looks back at Subaru, who has now passed out) Oh shit. Ohhhhh shit. This is bad.

Old Woman's voice: Celestial Stars of Byakko!!!!

(Tokaki and Tatara turn their heads to the east, where an extremely old and rather ugly old woman hovers, seated, in the air. She is dressed in a green robe, and has several pink ribbons hovering around her.)

Tokaki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! IT'S SO UGLY!!!!

Old Woman: Quiet! I bring you a message; your Priestess has passed the test.

Tatara: The test???

Old Woman: Of course, what are you, braindead? This whole thing was made to test you and her. She passed, with flying colors I might add.

Tokaki: But…Subaru…Anne…this was your doing????

Old Woman: Of course. I had to make certain that the Priestess was worthy of my help.

Tatara: Your help…you don't mean…you're…

Old Woman: Brilliant. I am none other than Taiitsu-kun, the one of whom you seek.

Tokaki: But wait! That doesn't matter!!! You made Anne and Subaru get hurt!

Old Woman: Subaru's injuries are completely mental. All she needs is a good shake. I will heal the Priestess's wounds.

Tatara: Completely…mental??? 

(Tatara walks over to Subaru, and shakes her vigourously)

Subaru: Oooh…Orlando…Wha?

Tatara: Get up, your injuries don't exist.

Subaru: What? What are you- hey, I feel fine!

Tokaki: What were you dreaming about?!?!?!

Subaru: Oh, nothing. (gets up and sees Taiitsu-kun) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Taiitsu-kun: Why do I always get that from everybody who meets me???

Tatara: Um…dunno. So…what's gonna happen now?

Taiitsu-kun: Honestly. I'm taking you four to Mt. Taikyoku, where a few things need explaining.

Tokaki: Just so long as Anne is taken care of.

Taiitsu-kun: Keep your pants on, she'll be fine.

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes, and places her index fingers together. A large carpet descends from the sky.)

Subaru: Ohhhkay…what's going on?

Taiitsu-kun: Hop on.

Tatara: Um…sure.

(The three Warriors sit down on the large carpet. Anne mysteriously levitates onto it. In a moment, the carpet shudders, and then takes off, flying for the mountains at a leisurely place. Taiitsu-kun levitates beside them.)

Taiitsu-kun: We're flying towards Mt. Taikyoku now. See that large mountain, bigger than all the rest?

Tokaki: Yeah…is that Mt. Taikyoku?

Taiitsu-kun: No, that's just a large mountain. It's the smaller one to the left.

(The carpet speeds towards the mountains, and the three friends can see many beautiful, cascading waterfalls, patches of green grass, and spherical purple bubbles floating around to match with the pastel sky.)

Tatara: Um…not meaning to be rude or anything…but what's with the bubbles.

Taiitsu-kun: I have no idea myself. The Nyan-Nyan likes them.

Subaru: Nyan…Nyan?

Tokaki: That is the most idiotic name I've ever heard. Who are they?

Taiitsu-kun: Don't worry; you'll soon be more acquainted with them than you'd ever like to be.

(The carpet starts to descend, and the group lands at what appears to be a palace, stuck on top of the mountain.)

Taiitsu-kun: We're here. Welcome to my home.

Tatara: Ohhh! Coooooool!

Tokaki: Tatara, get over yourself. What's going to happen to Anne?

Taiitsu-kun: One moment. Nyan-Nyan!

(Three pops are heard, punctuated with three puffs of smoke, and three little, infectiously cute, blue-haired little girls phase into existence next to the group)

Subaru: AAAAHHH!!! Where did you come from???

Tatara: They're so cute!!!

Nyan-Nyan 1: Hello!!!

Nyan-Nyan 2: Fix??

Nyan-Nyan 3: Heal??

Taiitsu-kun: Nyan-Nyan, this girl is badly hurt. Please fix her.

Nyan-Nyan 1: Heal!

Nyan-Nyan 2: Fix!

Nyan-Nyan 3: Can we fix your face too?

(Taiitsu-kun glares and the Nyan-Nyans disappear with Anne in tow.)

Taiitsu-kun: All right. Now that that's settled, we can go in.

Tokaki: Those…Nyan-Nyans…can we trust them???

Subaru: Heh, Tokaki's getting maternal!

Tokaki: (blushes, and then glares) I am not! I'm just not sure we should trust Anne in the hands of little girls!

Tatara: But they were so cute…I wonder if they make Nyan-Nyan dolls…

Subaru: Of course not!!!…but if they did I'd buy one.

Taiitsu-kun: Silence! We have more important things to discuss!

Tokaki: We do?

Taiitsu-kun: What did you think I brought you here for, to have a tea party?

Tatara: (Imagines having a tea party with the Nyan-Nyans) The cuteness…IT'S OVERWHELMING!!!!!

Subaru: But…shouldn't we wait for Anne?

Taiitsu-kun: We will talk for a while, and then wait for Anne. Some of this does not concern her.

Tokaki: How can it not? Isn't Anne part of the group?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes, that is true, but she is not a Celestial Warrior. I do not mean that you should not tell her; you may do this later. But this information I am about to tell you is about the Celestial Warriors. Follow me.

(Taiitsu-kun floats through the door to the palace, followed by Tokaki, Subaru and Tatara. She floats down a few corridors, then enters a large room with a throne. She floats over and sits down, motioning for the three to come over.

Taiitsu-kun: Now, we can begin.

Tatara: (snaps out of daydream of Nyan-Nyan tea parties, which he is still having) OK, spill.

Taiitsu-kun: As you know, when one of the four countries is in trouble, a Priestess is summoned into this world to gather the seven Stars of the god. This has been the case with all four previous Priestesses.

Tatara: Wow…that's FASCINATING.

Taiitsu-kun: I'm not done! Normally, this would be what had happened for this current cycle, but it didn't. There was one fundamental, but extremely significant difference. The seven Stars of Byakko were also summoned from the world of the Priestesses.

Tokaki: What? You mean…normally, they aren't?

Taiitsu-kun: No. All previous Stars have been born in this world, and all but three died here, their spirits staying in this world.

Subaru: What happened to those other three?

Taiitsu-kun: This is the important part. One of the two was the Seiryuu Star Nakago; he ended up battling the Suzaku Stars in your world, trying to take control of it. He died there. It is a long story, one that I hesitate to tell here. The conditions that led to that event will never happen again, so we do not need to worry about that possibility.

Tokaki: OK…there are two more.

Taiitsu-kun: Yes, there are two more whose spirits do not reside in this world. Their spirits both left this world for the same reason, though.

Subaru: Who are they?

Taiitsu-kun: One was Tamahome, a Suzaku Star. The other was none other than Tatara.

Tatara: !!!! Tatara????

Taiitsu-kun: Yes. Did you not think there was another Tatara before you? There was another Tokaki, another Subaru, another Kokie, Amefuri, Karasuki and Toroki.

Tatara: Then…why did their spirits leave this world?

Taiitsu-kun: They both made the fatal mistake of falling in love with their Priestess.

(All three Warrior's eyes open wider)

Tokaki: I don't understand…how would that be fatal?

Taiitsu-kun: Think about it. Two people, from two different worlds, falling in love. It is a love that could never be.

Subaru: Oh…that's so sad. But wait…couldn't the Priestess wish for them to be together?

Taiitsu-kun: Very astute, but no. The previous Priestess of Byakko wished for that, but none of the gods are able to grant that wish. It took until Tatara's death until his spirit was reunited with Suzuno Oosugi, the preceding Priestess of Byakko.

Tatara: Suzuno Oosugi…that name is Japanese.

Taiitsu-kun: Pardon me?

Tatara: Oh, nothing.

Tokaki: So, what happened to Tamahome?

Taiitsu-kun: That was a different story, much longer. Tamahome died in the course of protecting his Priestess…sort of. Don't ask. So I made this one exception, which was to let Tamahome's spirit be reborn in the other world. This was a mistake by me, as it led to far worse things…but Tamahome's spirit, actually, still exists in this world.

Tatara: What? You said it didn't anymore!

Taiitsu-kun: Slip of the tongue. His _reincarnation _lives in the real world; his spirit is still in this world.

Subaru: How interesting…must be a complicated story.

Taiitsu-kun: Quite. Obviously, Sailo needed its Stars. But Tatara's spirit was unable to be reincarnated in this world. So I brought in seven Stars of Byakko from the other world, along with the Priestess. It was quite draining; I do not want to do it again.

Tokaki: That's absolutely wonderful.

Taiitsu-kun: Very gracious, I can see. Luckily, I have no more to tell you until the Priestess awakens. I suggest that you rest in the chambers down the hall until she recovers.

Tatara: And that will be...how long?

Taiitsu-kun: The Nyan-Nyan are experts at what they do. However, I do not exactly know what it is they DO do…so the amount of time that it will take is unknown.

Subaru: What????

Taiitsu-kun: In a nutshell, I don't know. And I have more important things to do than babysit you three. Go amuse yourselves somewhere else.

Tokaki: Fine. Old hag.

Taiitsu-kun: (Hits Tokaki hard) I heard that!

(The three Warriors quickly leave the room, scurrying down the hallway.)

Taiitsu-kun: Such young children…will they be able to bring peace to Sailo? Or will they die in the process?

*************

(A girl enters the town inn as the sun sets. She sits down at one of the tables and wearily orders her meal from the waitress. The waitress walks over to the cooks and places the order. As the food is brought to the table, the waitress subtly opens a small packet and pours it into the food…)

*************

(The three Warriors, after finding the time to be very late, swallowed their worries for Anne and slept in Taiitsu-kun's lavish guest bedrooms. It's now morning, and Tokaki and Tatara are still asleep in their rooms)

Tokaki: Mmmmm…mmmmmm…*snort*…

Tatara: (sleeps quietly)

(Suddenly, there are three loud pops as three Nyan-Nyans pop into the room)

Nyan-Nyan 1: GOOD MORNING!!!!!

Nyan-Nyan 2: WAKE UP!!!!

Nyan-Nyan 3: HIIIII!!!!

(Tokaki and Tatara sit up speedy quick. Tatara smiles in glee at seeing the unbearable cuteness, while Tokaki glares at them for waking him up)

Tokaki: DO YOU THINGS HAVE ANY SHAME???

Tatara: Tokaki! How can you yell at something so cute?

Tokaki: They woke me up!!!!

Nyan-Nyan 1: Come on, get ready!

Nyan-Nyan 2: Busy day ahead!

Nyan-Nyan 3: Girls wait!

Tatara: Girls?

Tokaki: That means…

Nyan-Nyans: FIXED!!!!

Tatara: Aaah! That's wonderful! Here, let us get dressed and we'll be out shortly.

(The Nyan-Nyans reluctantly pop out of the room as the boys get dressed. They are quickly out of the room and moving down the hallway, where they can hear the girl's voices. They walk down the hallway to an open door, where Anne and Subaru are sitting at two ends of a square table, filled with food. They are already eating, and look up as the boys enter)

Subaru: Morning!

Tatara: Anne!

Tokaki: Anne! You're all right!

Anne: Yeah, I'm ok. Those Nyan-Nyans really do know how to heal somebody.

Tatara: Wow…they're unbearably cute and yet get the job done!

Tokaki: Can you possibly get any dumber?

Subaru: Yes.

Anne: Come on, guys, quit bickering and sit down!

(The two boys join the girls in eating. The food is very good, and when they have finished, Taiitsu-kun abruptly appears.)

Taiitsu-kun: Hello again.

Tokaki: AAAAAAAAH!!!! Don't scare me like that!

(Taiitsu-kun glares at Tokaki as the table disappears, shocking all four of the eaters)

Tatara: The table!!! It's gone!

Taiitsu-kun: What, you've never seen something teleport before?

Tokaki: Yes, he has.

Subaru: You must be really powerful to do something like that so easily.

Anne: Um…she did kinda create the world…

Taiitsu-kun: Yes, and it would serve you well not to forget it! Now, on to business. Now that the Priestess has woken up, I have a few things to discuss with you.

Tatara: Ok, go ahead. We're listening.

Taiitsu-kun: While this may seem like old news to you, I cannot stress enough the urgency your mission has. Kutou's sudden expansion into Sailo both confuses and worries me.

Subaru: Why? Isn't Kutou a really martial country?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes, but Kutou has attacked Sailo in the past already. Furthermore, Kutou has also attacked Hokkan and Konan as well. What worries me is Kutou's motive. The Emperor of Kutou is not stupid; he knows that a Priestess would be summoned if the country were in enough danger.

Tokaki: That makes sense…so what are you getting at?

Taiitsu-kun: Basically, you need to hurry up gathering the other four Stars. Time is of the essence; every day Kutou's armies conquer more of Sailo. And you must be careful as well; as you probably know, there are assassins on your trail.

Anne: Yeah, we knew that. Kutou needs to get some better assassins, though. They've failed twice.

Taiitsu-kun: The persons sending the assassins are not affiliated with Kutou.

Tatara: What???

Subaru: If they're not with Kutou, who are they?

Tokaki: And why would they want to kill Anne?

Taiitsu-kun: Well…these certain people do not operate under normal guidelines. They are…how can I put this…a religious cult.

Anne: That's really odd…which god do they revere? Suzaku or Genbu?

Taiitsu-kun: They do not worship any of the four gods.

All: HUH??? Then who DO they worship?

Taiitsu-kun: They worship…(eyesbrows crease) Never mind who they worship. It is not important. I just tell you this so that you are careful. They are quite powerful and influential.

Anne: But why would they want to kill me???

Taiitsu-kun: As I said, they do not operate logically. Most likely your death is in the best interests of their "god."

Tatara: Wait…they don't plan to like, resurrect the god, which is actually a supercomputer that crashed to earth 15,000 years ago, do they?

Tokaki: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???

Taiitsu-kun: I highly doubt that whatever you are saying is true. I will not waste any more of your time; you must hurry and find the Warriors. When you find all seven, return to this mountain and I will give you directions for the ceremony.

Subaru: OK…we'll be back then.

Anne: Thanks for letting us stay the night!

(The group gets up and walks towards the door.)

Taiitsu-kun: Wait. I must speak to Anne, alone.

Anne: Me?

Tokaki: Alone???

Taiitsu-kun: This will take but a moment. I only have to tell her one thing. Just wait outside.

(The three Warriors shrug, and then walk out the door. It closes behind them. After a few minutes, Anne's voice is heard through the walls)

Anne: **_WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT??????????????????????_**

Subaru: Whoa…what just happened?

Tatara: Guess she heard something she didn't like…

Anne: AAAHHH!! AAAAAHHHH!! She said "it will be hard for me"!!! AAAHHH!!!

Nick: Wait, what did she say???

Luna: I guess that's just gonna be one of life's unanswered questions

Kat: Just like "how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop."

Janna: And "How many brain cells does Chris have?"

Chris: Hey! I have brain cells! You can even look inside my ear and see them!

Max: (looks inside Chris's ear) "This space for rent."

Chris: IDIOT!!!!!

Jeff: (sighs) Anyways, the next episode is called "Shiban no Seishi", or "The Fourth Celestial Warrior."

Anne: Gee, I can't guess what's gonna happen.


	12. Shiban no seishi

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

By now, you should recognize which cult member has which voice, so I'm not gonna describe them anymore. I'm having trouble thinking of synonyms for "sultry."

Also, if you hadn't noticed by now, these characters are based off real people. I'm trying to avoid Mary Sue syndrome if at all possible (if you read my horrible Slayers fic, you know that that was Mary Sue paradise), but I might not be able to completely. So far, I've tried very hard to make the characters real and flawed (much like the people they are based upon; sorry, guys), and I think I'm doing pretty well…but comments are welcome! Yes! Yes! Comment!

Oh, and by the way; this is sorta random, and a bit premature, but the character of Anne is a monomyth hero to the extreme. Try and look for the signs, if you know what I'm talking about. The majority of them come later, but the signs exist ("I saw the signs! The signs that maybe you were too afraid to see!").

Max: Last episode, Anne and her Warriors had to pass the most difficult test of all.

Chris: Looking at Taiitsu-kun's face!!!!!!! (cringes)

Anne: We also had to worry about that pesky illusion, but that was a minor problem.

Nick: And we got to see the physical embodiment of cuteness!!!!! (eyes turn into animated hearts)

Jeff: Oh god. Now he's developing a Lolita complex.

Kat: And we finally found out about these religious wackos who are trying to kill Anne.

Luna: Oh well. Can't be bothered.

Janna: I'm still worried. Something's not quite right.

Episode 12: Shiban no Sensei (The Fourth Celestial Warrior)

(The group leaves Mt. Taikyoku after eating lunch. Each of the group's members is in a different mood.)

Anne: I can't believe she said that!!! To me, of all people!!!

Tokaki: I'm so glad that I'm out of view of that…thing! It was so ugly!!!! (shudders)

Subaru: That cult that Taiitsu-kun was talking about…why do they want to kill Anne?

Tatara: I want a Nyan-Nyan doll!!!!!

*************

(The cult headquarters)

Person 1: How go the assassination attempts against the lone Celestial Warriors?

Person 2: For the most part, fine. One is completely under control, and will not be a problem. One of them fought back our assassins, so we were forced to take a different course of action. Our plans for the third are just taking fruit, but they will be unstoppable once they begin.

Person 4: Wait…weren't there…four Celestial Warriors?

Person 5: Yes, there were. What of the last one?

Person 3: The final Warrior will soon be killed, completely without our intervention. It is quite lucky for us.

Person 1: This is all well and good…but I would like you to elaborate on all but the first.

Person 2: The second one proved to be a very powerful adversary, defeating two assassins at first, then four, and finally eight at once.

Person 4: Daaaaaamn…sounds pretty powerful. How can you have that one under your control???

Person 3: We resolved that direct opposition would be futile and waste useless lives. So we took a more indirect, and possibly more accurate path.

Person 5: And that would be…?

Person 2: Poison.

Person 1: Clever. There was no suspicion?

Person 3: Far from it. In fact, my sources tell me that currently the poison has taken effect; she is in a coma presently.

Person 4: She?

Person 2: Yes. She.

Person 5: Why, does that matter?

Person 4: No, not really…it just seems kinda dishonorable to poison a woman.

Person 1: Consider that we are trying to kill the Priestess of Byakko first. She is a woman, yet you have no objection to that.

Person 4: Oh. Duh.

Person 1: So continue. What of the third?

Person 3: At present he has been elevated to a position of relative power.

Person 1: A position of power? Which position?

Person 3: He has become the Guanjun.

Person 4: WHAAAAT? How could he…become the Guanjun???

Person 2: Apparently he has more than enough skill to have bested the previous Guanjun…

Person 5: You said that you have unstoppable plans for him. How can you get at him if he is the Guanjun?

Person 2: Very simple. We have sowed the seeds of discontent, if you know what I mean.

Person 1: Aaaaah…I understand. 

Person 4: I don't!

Person 3: The previous Guanjun is jealous; we will exploit that…

Person 4: Oh, duh.

Person 1: And…what of the final one?

Person 3: That one is not only beyond our control, but we luckily need not intervene. The situation is one that can only lead to death…

Person 4: Oh, that's good for us! Right?

Person 2: Yes. It is.

Person 1: I see. Is there any other news?

Person 3: Yes. The Emperor's condition appears to be improving.

Person 1: That is quite a relief.

Person 5: I also have something to report.

Person 4: Ooh, tell!

Person 5: I have prayed to Senri-e, and I have found a way to hinder the Priestesses efforts.

Person 3: This sounds quite interesting. Elaborate.

Person 5: There is a certain mystical, important, object that the Priestess is using to help her effort. I can, to a certain length, block the source of energy to the object…

*************

(The four are once again staying the night at an inn. This time, Tatara is taking precautions against assassins.)

Tokaki: What are you doing?!?!?!?

Tatara: Telling the plants to ensnare anybody who tries to climb up the walls.

Subaru: You talk…to plants.

Tokaki: He's talking to squirrels again…

Subaru: WHAT????

Tatara: (not really paying attention) Of course I talk to plants. Doesn't everybody?

Anne: (ignores Tatara as she quietly reads the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho) Hmmm… "The Priestess and the three Stars left Mt. Taikyoku, after receiving much information from Taiitsu-kun."

Tatara: (suddenly paying attention) Is that where it starts? Is there anything before that?

Anne: Oh, let me see. (rolls the scroll open the opposite way.) "The Priestess and the three Stars entered the forest, as the storm raged above them. A lightning bolt struck them, and the four were separated."

Tokaki: This is so scary…

Anne: Hush. "When the Priestess awoke, she was separated from the Stars. She searched through the woods, not knowing that Taiitsu-kun had placed an illusion upon her as a test. When the Priestess appeared to the Stars, she seemed to be their worst nightmares." !!! I was your guys' worst nightmares???

Subaru: Uh…now that I think about it, that WAS what you looked like.

Anne: Oh, what was I?

Subaru: I can't remember…it had to do with studying.

Anne: Like a giant textbook or something???

Subaru: I honestly can't remember, but I'm sure that wasn't it.

Tokaki: I saw my Aunt Cheryl.

Tatara: Um…that's a secret.

Anne: Secret???? Tell me!!!

Tatara: It's private. No you tell!

Subaru: Oooh, Tatara has a seeeecret.

Tatara: And?

Tokaki: Whatever, who cares. It's not that big of a deal. What else does it say?

Anne: Hmm… "The Stars entered battle with the Priestess, unaware of her true identity. When she tried to tell them who she was, she ended up injuring Subaru greatly. As Tokaki dealt the final blow, the Priestess told him the story he had told her after they left Shijuen."

Subaru: What was that story, anyways?

Tokaki: It had to do with how this old fortune-teller gave me this book, and then I got arrested for supposedly "stealing" it.

Tatara: (zoned) You stole a book???? I didn't even know you could read!

Tokaki: (hits Tatara on the back of the head) Shut up! I didn't steal it, I told you, she just GAVE it to me.

Tatara: Oh. Ok. So you murdered the old lady and THEN stole the book?

Anne: (continuing loudly) "TAIITSU-KUN APPEARED TO THE STARS, and dispelled the illusion placed on the Priestess. She took the wounded Priestess and the three stars to her mountain sanctum and sent the Priestess to be healed by the Nyan-Nyans."

Tatara: (stars appear in eyes) Aaaahh…the Nyan-Nyans…so cute…

Subaru: Get over them! Go find something cuter than them!

Tokaki: I don't think that's possible…

Anne: "Taiitsu-kun explained to the Stars why…they were summoned from the other world." Explained. Explained what???

Tatara: Oh, long story short, the last Tatara fell in love with the last Priestess, and their spirits eventually settled in the real world. Taiitsu-kun couldn't reincarnate his spirit, so she summoned the seven Celestial Warriors from the our world.

Subaru: She doesn't normally do that.

Anne: Oh, I see…sorta. "The next day, the Priestess had healed fully. Taiitsu-kun explained of the cult that was trying to target the Priestess, and then they were sent on their way." 

Tokaki: Talk about INTERESTING. Can you at least read something new?

Subaru: Don't get your panties in a knot. Continue, Anne.

Anne: "The Priestess and the Stars left Mt. Taikyoku," blah, blah, blah…huh?

Tatara: What's wrong?

Anne: This is odd…It's like…I can't hardly read it.

Tokaki: You can't hardly read it??? Is that a double negative???

Subaru: You know perfectly well what she means.

Tatara: Anne, what do you mean?

Anne: I'm not sure! It's like…I'm having trouble understanding it.

Subaru: Wait…has this happened before?

Anne: Only when I try to look way ahead in the scroll. This part is the near past.

Tokaki: Here, let me see.

(Anne hands the scroll to Tokaki, who looks it over. His eyes widen)

Tokaki: You're right…it's really hard to read.

Subaru: Well, let me try. I'm the best at reading Chinese in this room.

(Tokaki hands the book to Subaru, who scans the characters)

Subaru: I see what you mean…I can make out a few characters, though. I see… "four."

Tatara: Oh, it's still talking about us.

Subaru: And… "fortune-teller."

Anne: Still talking about our conversation.

Subaru: "Star." "Danger." "Assassin."

Tokaki: What????

Tatara: Another assassin??? Arrrgh, it never ends!

Anne: You'll know if anybody come in, won't you?

Tatara: Yeah, but still…

Subaru: Um…it's getting hard to read. It's reverting to Traditional now.

Tatara: I'll try. Japanese is based on Traditional. (takes the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho) Hmm… "Tokaki"…

Tokaki: What? Does it say my name?

Tatara: "Is"…"An"…"Idiot!"

(Tokaki fumes, and grabs the scroll away)

Tokaki: We are putting this away!

(Anne rolls her eyes and puts the scroll back into her pack.)

Subaru: Fine. We should get some sleep, and not worry about that assassin. They can't get in without us knowing.

Anne: Yeah. Good night, boys.

Tatara + Tokaki: Good night.

************

(Inside a tent of sorts. A dark person kneels in front of a circular pool of water, reflecting the small amount of light inside the tent.)

Dark Person: (masculine voice) Mirror, Mirror, on the ground, show me where the Priestess 's found.

(The pool of water…no, the mirror, ripples, and shows a picture of Anne, sleeping in bed. The mirror zooms out of her room and to the inn, then out to the surrounding countryside.)

Dark Person: Hmm…they are close. I will have to take pains to contact them…

*************

(Next morning. The motley crew has begun their wonderful journey yet again. They're riding into town.)

Tokaki: So…where are we going?

Tatara: We're riding! Down the road!

Subaru: That tells us absolutely nothing.

Anne: Honestly, I have noooooooo idea. We're supposed to be looking for the next Celestial Warrior…but I have no idea where we're going.

Tatara: Hmmm…well, we could go ask the fortune-teller.

Tokaki: Um…what fortune-teller?

Tatara: The one over there!

(Tatara points to a lavish-looking tent. A large, equally lavish sign sits outside the tent. It says "FORTUNE-TELLING.")

Subaru: Oh. That fortune-teller.

Tatara: See! It's a GOOD idea!

Tokaki: (sighing) Fine. We can go get our fortune told.

Anne: These things are so hokey! I didn't know that they had quacks in ancient China too…

Tatara: They are not quacks! They're up there on the Credibility Ladder with fortune cookies!

Subaru: Um…Tatara…

Tokaki: Fine. We'll go get our fortunes told if it'll make you happy.

Tatara: Oh, it will!

(The four enter the large tent. Tatara, as usual, is elated, but none of the others are. The tent's inside is not well lit. In fact, it seems rather empty. There is a lone man inside, sweeping the floor. He looks up as they enter.)

Tatara: Hi! We're here to get our fortunes told.

Man: Oh, I'm sorry. The fortune-teller left a few days ago.

(The four look at each other in confusion)

Tokaki: Wait…if that happened, why is this tent still up?

Man: Oh, we were a bit slow getting it down. Sorry about that.

(Tatara is visibly disappointed)

Subaru: Well, that's too bad. Where was she headed?

Man: She?

Anne: Um…the fortune-teller is a man?

Tokaki: I've never heard of a male fortune-teller…

Tatara: You guys are so sexist!!!!

Man: Yes, the fortune-teller is a man. A surprisingly young man, at that.

Tokaki: How interesting.

Tatara: Is he good? Like, is he a fraud?

Man: I didn't think so. Everything he said turned out true, and he revealed some rather personal secrets.

Subaru: I changed my mind. I'm liking this already.

Man: If you keep heading west, you'll probably catch up to him. Just watch out for the soldiers. They're expanding southward.

Anne: Thanks for your help, but we have to go now! 

(Anne quickly leaves the tent. The three Stars look after her, then shrug and follow a bit slower. Anne has already unsaddled her horse and is in the process of mounting up.)

Anne: Come on, guys! We have to catch this fortune-teller!

Tokaki: Um…why?

Tatara: Because she wants to make me happy, of course!

Subaru: Oh, be quiet. Anne, what's the hurry?

Anne: I have this suspicion. You remember what the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho said? "Star." "Four." "Fortune-teller."

Tatara: Wait…you don't think the fortune-teller is the fourth Celestial Warrior, do you????

Anne: It all fits. The man said he was young. The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho is talking about the Fourth Star.

Subaru: If this is true, we do have to hurry. The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho also talked about "danger" and "assassin."

Tokaki: Of course, we could be wrong.

Tatara: I think Anne has a point. We should go after him.

Subaru: You just want your fortune told!!!

Tatara: So? That's just an added bonus. If we can find the fourth Celestial Warrior, it'll be worth it.

Tokaki: I think this is just a coincidence.

Anne: Who cares? We have no other leads right now, and even if he isn't a Celestial Warrior, he might be able to give us some hint of where the next is.

Tatara: Yes. Let's go.

Tokaki: Fine. This should be good for a laugh. Fortune-tellers. Pssssh.

*************

(The group rides from town to town. Every time, they find that the fortune-teller is still ahead of them. By the next day, he is only one day ahead of them. At noon of the second day, they ride into a tiny little town in the middle of a small copse of trees.)

Tokaki: Finally, a town. I want a break.

Anne: But we're so close! We can't stop now?

Tatara: No, I agree with Tokaki. Our horses need a break.

Subaru: Let's just find some place to rest. The fortune-teller can wait an hour or two.

Anne: Aw, fine. This town looks pretty nice. Reminds me of Lòthlorien, actually.

Subaru: Except for the lack of houses _above_ the ground, and all those pretty lights, and all of the elves…

Anne: OK! I GET IT!

(The group enters the inn. It is a simple but elegantly constructed building, with many curves in nice wood. The only things in the entrance room are the counter, manned by a young boy; the entryway to a hallway, presumably the rooms; and a few wooden tables with chairs)

Boy: Hi! Are you guys looking for a room?

Anne: Um…not really. We're just looking for a place to rest.

Boy: Ok, if you're sure. The tables are free.

(The four sit down, happy to not be riding anymore. The boy hesitantly walks around the counter and up to the table)

Boy: Say…you guys look kinda odd.

Subaru: Um…what???

Boy: No, I didn't mean that in a bad way! Just…(he points to Tokaki and Anne) You guys don't look like you're from Sailo.

Tatara: Wow, being Asian sure comes in handy.

Tokaki: Well, actually, we're not.

Boy: Really??? Where are you from then???

Anne: Um…we're from another world.

Boy: Another world? Sweeeet!!! So, like, why are you here?

Subaru: (whispering to Anne) Are you gonna let this conversation continue???

Anne: (back to Subaru) He's just a kid. (to the boy) I'm the Priestess of Byakko, actually.

(The boy's eyes light up)

Boy: REALLY????

Tatara: Um…yeah? What's with this kid?

Boy: Then, you have to meet my friend! He's staying here!

Subaru: Who's your friend?

Boy: I dunno; I don't know his name. But he's really nice, and said that if the Priestess comes, to take her to his room.

Tokaki: Wait…he's staying here?

Boy: Yeah! He's in Room 4! Want me to take you there?

Anne: Um…we'll go ourselves.

(Anne stands up, and motions for the group to follow her. She walks into the hallway, out of earshot of the boy)

Subaru: Anne, who do you think this person is?

Tatara: You don't think it's the fourth Warrior, do you?

Anne: I don't know. For all we know, it could be another cultist assassin waiting to trap us.

Tokaki: So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some ass!

Subaru: Or…find Max or Jeff.

Tokaki: I'd rather beat up some assassin, sorry.

Tatara: (sighs) Ok, where's Room 4?

(The group looks around. It's down the hall a bit. They slowly walk to the door, and Tokaki puts his ear up to it)

Tokaki: Hmm…I can't hear a thing.

Subaru: Should we knock?

Anne: We might alert the assassin of our presence…

Tatara: Oh well. He probably knows we're here already.

(Suddenly, the door opens, causing Tokaki to fall into the room, flat on his face. The person who opened the door is not an assassin…on the contrary, it's…)

Max: Hi!

Tokaki: OWW!!! Why the hell did you have to open the door like tha- Max!

Subaru+Tatara+Anne: Max!

Max: Um…yeah? It's me. Duh. 

Anne: We're so glad it's you!

Max: Who did you expect???

Subaru+Tatara: An assassin.

Max: Um, thanks.

Anne: No, nothing personal! It's just…we've been attacked by assassins in the past, and…

Max: I know.

Tokaki: You know??? How do you know???

Max: Come in, or in Tokaki's case, get up. 

(Max walks back into the room, which has five chairs around a table. The group hesitantly sits down.)

Anne: Wait…you said Tokaki. How do you know his name?

Max: Really, couldn't you guys guess? It's my Celestial power. I'm Karasuki, by the way.

(Max turns around in his chair, and points to the nape of his neck. The symbol for "investigator" glows white.)

Tatara: Wowwww!!! You're a Celestial Warrior too???

Subaru: (hitting him hard) IDIOT!!!

Tokaki: So wait, what's your power?

Karasuki: Divination. I've been keeping tabs on your journey this whole time.

Anne: Wow, cool! So…like, you know about the assassins?

Karasuki: Yup.

Tokaki: Ewww…so you saw Taiitsu-kun???

Karasuki: Yes…sadly.

Tatara: And the Nyan-Nyans????

Karasuki: Yes, and your cuteness spasms.

Tatara: Excuse you!!!

Subaru: So wait. Anne, didn't the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho talk about assassins?

Karasuki: Yes, it did.

Anne: How would you kn- oh, wait. Nevermind.

Tokaki: So what if it did?

Tatara: Duh! If it did, assassins are probably headed this way right now!!!

Subaru: Yeah! Karasuki, can you check?

Karasuki: Nope.

Tokaki: No? Why not?  
Karasuki: Sorry. I've already tried scrying and general info-seeking, but something is blocking me from seeing anything related to the assassins, or the cult.

Tatara: The cult? How do you know about- Oh.

Anne: This is gonna happen a lot, I can just see it.

Subaru: OK, so, where do we go from here? I assume you're coming, Karasuki?

Karasuki: Of course? What do you take me for, an idiot?

Tokaki: Well, now that you mention it…

Karasuki: Don't say it. Anyways, tomorrow, I can scry for the nearest Celestial Warrior.

Anne: Tomorrow? Why not now?

Karasuki: Sorry, I've already done major scrying today.

Tatara: Major scrying?

Karasuki: Like, seeing into the future, the distant past, or seeing something without knowing where it is. It's really draining on me, so I can only do those things once a day.

Subaru: So, is there minor scrying?

Karasuki: Uh, I guess. Like, seeing a place that I know is easy, or looking into the near past is pretty simple.

Tokaki: Wow…that's so cool! I wanna be able to see the future!!!

Anne: (ignoring Tokaki) So, do you wanna just go? We have all afternoon to travel west.

Karasuki: Sure, why not?

Tatara+Subaru: Don't agree with her!!! She'll work us to death!!!

Anne: Come on, it's only to find the next Celestial Warrior!

Tokaki: Your dedication is SOOO admirable.

*************

(The group, now five, rides west until nightfall. They find an inn, as usual, and rent two adjoining rooms. Tatara sets up flora alerts around the perimeter of the inn, and the five go to sleep. In the middle of the night, Tatara wakes up suddenly as a plant "sensor" goes off)

Tatara: Uh-oh…we've got company.

(Tatara wakes up Tokaki and Karasuki)

Tatara: Wake up! Come on!

Tokaki: No…don't wanna go to school…

Karasuki: What's wrong?

Tatara: The plants have sensed an intruder, moving quickly but stealthily.

Tokaki: Your vocabulary…it's so advanced for somebody of your intelligence!

Tatara: Oh, shut up and go wake the girls up. I'll barricade the windows, but you've got cleanup duty.

(Tokaki and Karasuki go wake up Anne and Subaru, while Tatara's right hand glows white in the darkness. Little lines crawl over the window's outsides, and then grow into thick enough vines to block the entire window completely. Tatara moves into the other room, where the girls have lit a lamp)

Anne: What's going on?

Karasuki: Tatara's plants tell him that there's an assassin coming for us.

Subaru: Tatara, are you talking to plants again?

Tatara: These plants are saving your life!

Tokaki: Fine. Is the assassin getting closer?

Tatara: Actually, it's two now.

Anne: Great. Just great.

Tokaki: Hey, I'm here to protect you guys!

Subaru: I am seriously praying that the next Celestial Warrior will be both competent and able to fight.

Tokaki: Shut up! I'm your only hope!

Karasuki: And that is precisely what worries me.

Tatara: They're coming! 100 ft…75 ft…50 ft!

Anne: OK, battle stations, everybody!

Subaru: Yeah! Everybody behind Tokaki!

Tokaki: Thanks a lot!!!

Tatara: Don't worry, the plants will entangle them…they're coming up the wall, get ready!

(The vines twist viciously, but are instantly cut away. Two masked figures jump into the room, daggers drawn.)

Tokaki: It's go time! Tatara, now!

Tatara: Gotcha!

(Tatara holds out his hand and vines fly from his palm. They miss both assassins, who are now jumping at Anne.)

Tokaki: Oh, no you don't!

(Tokaki's cheek glows white, and he disappears. As one assassin flies towards Anne, Tokaki appears in front of her, moving forward with an outstretched fist. The assassin is laid low with a large *smack* However, the last assassin has grabbed the next easiest target; Karasuki. His dagger is held at Karasuki's throat.)

Assassin: (low masculine voice) Don't move, or I'll cut his throat.

Anne: Karasuki!

Karasuki: Don't worry; I'll be fine!

Assassin: What are you talking about? I'm about to kill you, fool.

(The Assassin's hand muscles flex, and the dagger moves to decapitate Karasuki…but a thin tendril of green shoots insanely fast out to the hand, and grabs it before it can finish its motion. Quicker than thought, Tokaki winks out of existence, reappearing and twisting the assassin's neck with a loud snap. The body slumps to the ground)

Karasuki: Good job, you two! Be a bit faster next time though.

Tatara: You're welcome for saving your life.

Anne: Hush. All three of you boys did well. How did you know that you would survive, Karasuki?

Karasuki: Actually, I didn't. I was trying to catch the assassin off balance, and it worked.

Tokaki: Smart…sorta.

Subaru: (yawning) Well, if this whole thing is over with, I'm going back to sleep.

Tatara: You're so calm so fast!!!!

Subaru: No, I'm just tired.

Karasuki: Wait a minute…I'm gonna try to get some info about these assassins.

(Karasuki bends down, and places his hand on the unconscious assassin's forehead. He instantly recoils, shaking his hand as if burnt.)

Anne: What happened?

Karasuki: It's a barrier, of some sort…against my powers of scrying. The person who did this must be powerful, to be able to thwart me so easily.

Tokaki: Aren't we modest tonight?

Luna: Wow, that chapter was sorta long.

Nick: And the ending sucked; majorly.

Max: I've received a note from the author: it says "I'm tired! Live with it!"

Anne: I resent my existence in such bad scenes.

Chris: I thought it was good!

Janna: Only cause you did all of the cool stuff.

Chris: So?

Jeff: I wanna come into the story!!!

Luna: You're gonna have to wait for a while; the next chapter is called "Suteki ja nai"

Nick: Which, besides being a bad FFX reference, means "It isn't elegant."


	13. Suteki ja nai!

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

This title is a parody of FFX, in case you didn't guess. 

The first cultist is named in this chapter. You're slowly gonna find out their names, so get used to not hearing "Person x"!

Nick: Last episode, our little group got one member bigger.

Chris: Sadly, the gain in mental power was negative.

Max: Shut up! I more than made up for you!

Luna: Assassins also attacked us, but the attack was pitiful.

Anne: I wonder why they were so easy…

Kat: Oh well. Now the group is about to search for the next Warrior…

Janna: But it's not going to be quite as easy to find the next one…

Jeff: Bum bum bum!!!

Episode 13: Suteki Ja Nai (It isn't elegant)

(The group wakes up, awake and refreshed. They're back on the road again, riding west randomly)

Tokaki: (stretching out with several snaps) Aaaaah…that felt good.

Subaru: That is so disgusting it's not even funny.

Anne: So, are you gonna scry today?

Karasuki: Whenever you want me to.

Tatara: How about now?

Karasuki: Um…if we get off these horses, ok.

(The group stops under a large tree by the road. Karasuki sits down, cross-legged, and takes out an ornate, circular mirror.)

Subaru: Wow…that's a nice mirror.

Karasuki: It's magic.

Tatara+Tokaki: REALLY???

Karasuki: Actually, it's not. Gotcha.

Tatara: Aww…

Tokaki: IDIOT!!!!

Anne: So, how does this scrying thing work?

Karasuki: You'll see. What do you want me to find out?

Subaru: How about…the general direction of the other three Celestial Warriors?

Tatara: You mean Kat, Janna and Jeff?

Subaru: That too. (to Karasuki) That wouldn't be too draining, would it?

Karasuki: I don't think so…here, I'll try.

(Karasuki closes his eyes and holds his hands over the mirror, which begins to swirl ominously. The back of his neck glows white.)

Karasuki: "North, South, East, West, tell me where the Warriors rest!"

(The mirror swirls faster and faster, and then suddenly clears, glowing a bright white. A large map shows, with four triangles arranged inside a square.)

Anne: Woww….the four countries, I suppose?

(Karasuki nods, eyes still closed. Three small dots and one star appear on the map. The star is in the central part of Sailo. One dot is just a bit west of the star, the second is further west and south, and the third is far to the east, almost in Kutou. Karasuki opens his eyes.)

Karasuki: Here we go. These are the approximate locations of the other Warriors. The star is us.

Tatara: Hey, there's one really close to us!

Tokaki: Who's that?

Karasuki: I could see…but I wouldn't be able to scry any more today.

Subaru: You wouldn't need to! If we know where the Warrior is, then we just go!

Karasuki: OK…one sec.

(Karasuki waves his hand over the mirror, which clears. He closes his eyes again.)

Karasuki: "Bonds of power yet unbroken, strengthened still from distant far, take me over hill and dale, show to me the nearest Star!"

Tatara: That's pretty good poetry for the spur of the moment…

(The mirror clouds over, but does not clear. Karasuki's eyebrows raise without his eyes opening)

Anne: What's going on?

Karasuki: (creasing forehead) Something's…trying to block me from scrying! It's almost like that same power blocking the assassin.

Subaru: You don't think…the cult?

Karasuki: They'd have to be pretty strong…hold on, I think I'm breaking through it. Watch the mirror!

(The mirror's cloud suddenly disperse. A flash of white light, and then a white temple shows up. Another flash, and a sort of alter. A girl lies on it, motionless.)

Tatara: Janna?????

(A flash. A nun, or what appears to be a nun, is tending to Janna. She places her hand above Janna's mouth, and then shakes her head sadly)

Tokaki: Hey! You stay away from her!

(Another flash, and Janna's lips appear to be slowly moving. The picture is breaking up, and Karasuki is visibly sweating. Then there is a very loud bang, and Karasuki is flung backwards from the mirror)

Subaru: Karasuki!!!

(Karasuki sits up)

Karasuki: No, I'm fine…I think the mirror cracked, though.

(Yes, there is a long crack down the length of the mirror.)

Anne: Oh…that was such a nice mirror too.

Karasuki: Don't worry, I always carry a spare. What worries me is that there is a cultist with enough power to send my power back through the mirror.

Subaru: Why would that be worrisome?

Karasuki: Normally, the only people with strong chi would be the Celestial Stars. But somebody there has strong chi, and is overpowering me.

Tatara: That sucks…

Tokaki: Hey! We have bigger problems to worry about! That was Janna, and she looks like she's not doing so good!

Anne: Doing so _well._ Adverb.

Tokaki: Shut up! That's a minor issue right now!

Subaru: That's true…Janna did seem like she was hurt, or something.

Tokaki: Well, we have to find her! Karasuki, can you find out where she is?

Karasuki: Nope. I've already used up most of my power just trying to perform that last scry; otherwise, I could.

Tokaki: But, she could be in danger!

Karasuki: Yeah, I did sort of sense a feeling of impending doom around her.

Tatara: You're a really happiness-inducing person, you know that?

Subaru: Tokaki's right, though. We have to find her, and preferably sooner than later.

Anne: But, all we know is that's she's to the west of us.

Karasuki: And, she _is_ black.

Tokaki: EXCUSE YOU!!!!

Tatara: No, he actually has a non-racist point. She would kinda stand out in ancient China.

Anne: Just like me or you or Karasuki would too…

Tokaki: So then it's decided! We go look for Janna!

Subaru: Keep your pants on. Nothing's decided yet!

Tokaki: You don't want to help Janna???

Subaru: I never said that! That's a fallacy!

Tokaki: What???

Tatara: Debate lingo.

Karasuki: We should try to find her. I couldn't tell what went wrong, but it seems bad. We should go.

Anne: Alright! Let's go find the fifth Celestial Warrior!

*************

(Inside a moving wagon. A shadowed person lies curled up in the corner. The person looks up, with a muffled sob. The entire wagon is sheathed in darkness, making it impossible to see the person, or their gender. The person sees a small crack in the wood, and crawls over to it. Their hands are bound, as are their legs. The crack shows rolling grassland, moving rapidly past. A tear runs silently down the person's face.)

*************

(The cultist headquarters)

Person 4: Why are we being called here so much??? It's so boring!

Person 1: Silence! The council has been called to order by Ren.

Ren (Person 3): Yes, some new and disturbing information has surfaced.

Person 5: I also have some news to share.

Person 2: Ren, darling, you go first.

Ren: Thank you. Our assassins found the defenseless Celestial Warrior yesterday night.

Person 1: And?

Ren: They did not succeed in killing him.

Person 4: What??? Why not???

Person 2: It appears that the Priestess and her three Warriors found him before we did. Our assassins were no match for them.

Person 5: How could this happen?

Person 1: You mean to tell me that you have failed again?

Ren: That would be what we're saying, yes.

Person 1: Fine. One more Celestial Warrior found. Three still remain. I hope that they are under control.

Ren: The Guanjun plan is coming along nicely. One of the Warriors is on the way to Kutou as we speak, powerless to fight back. The final one is at death's door due to our poison.

Person 4: Can't you guys just go and slit their throats? It never works otherwise.

Person 2: Even somebody as stupid as you should know by now that brute force is not working against the Warriors. We need tactics, and these ones are infallible.

Person 1: Good. I did not mean to get angry before; we only need to kill one and the Priestess becomes powerless.

Person 5: I have news as well.

Person 2: Oh really? Do go on.

Person 5: The fourth Star is a seer of sorts; he can see over distances and time.

Person 4: Cool!

Ren: Not for us. If he were to find us out…

Person 5: I understand the risk, and I have taken measures to stop him. By praying to Senri-e, I can block his chi and stop him divining. The last time he tried, the backlash was tangible.

Person 1: That is quite good. Does this mean that you can block any of the Warrior's chis?

Person 5: With enough prayer, anything is possible. His chi is a little weaker than mine, so it is not a stress. I could probably break through the girl's chi with no problem, and certainly the fighter as well. The plant-boy I am not sure of, and I have not measured the other three's chi.

Person 2: That is quite remarkable of you. Please continue to pray; hopefully Senri-e will smile upon us and bring us victory.

Person 1: Yes. Now, if there is no more news…

Person 5: Let us pray.

*************

(The group rides quickly from town to town, asking everywhere for news on Janna. They continue west without hearing of her for days. Finally, exhausted, they enter an inn in a medium-sized town.)

Man at reception counter: Good evening, travelers!

Anne: Hi. I'm the Priestess of Byakko, and these are my Celestial Warriors. We're tired and hungry.

(The entire inn makes way and treats Anne wonderfully. The group sits down at a table as a nice-looking waitress brings food.)

Anne: I could get used to this whole Priestess of Byakko thing.

Subaru: I thought you didn't want to impose before!!!

Anne: I did think that earlier, but, here's how I see it: why fight it?

Tokaki: (eating ravenously) Amen!

Tatara: (amid hungry chews) So, what are we going to do now? We can't just keep going west aimlessly; we might miss her.

Karasuki: (eating quickly) I suppose I could scry again; it might be taxing, though.

Subaru: (eating slowly) So what? You're in an inn; all you have to do is sleep it off!

Karasuki: Hey, don't talk about my powers like you know them! They're hard!

Subaru: Like mine aren't???

Anne: (politely eating) Hey, hey, calm down. It doesn't matter whose powers are more stressing to use!

Tatara: Yeah! Just scry after dinner, and we'll all be fine.

Karasuki: OK, fine.

(Dinner comes and goes, and the group goes upstairs to the girl's room. Karasuki pulls out another mirror.)

Karasuki: Alright, here goes nothing.

(Karasuki places the mirror on the ground and sits down in front of it. The nape of his neck glows, and he closes his eyes.)

Karasuki: "Relative to where I sit, location shown to questing eyes, patterns of fate forever writ, lead me to where Janna lies!"

Tokaki: I didn't understand that one.

Tatara: Poetic license, maybe?

(The mirror begins to glow faintly white, and Karasuki grits his teeth in concentration. The mirror slowly glows brighter and brighter, until it finally flashes a blinding white. The mirror shows the inn, then zooms out to the surrounding countryside. It continues to zoom out until another town, close by, is in its view. It rapidly zooms into that town, to the white temple, and then to Janna's still form upon the alter. The mirror darkens again, and Karasuki falls over.)

Subaru: Aaahh!! Karasuki!

Karasuki: (weakly) I'm ok…that was kind of hard though.

Anne: So that's where Janna is!

Tatara: We're close, aren't we?

Tokaki: I think so. We can get there tomorrow, no sweat.

Subaru: I'm worried…she doesn't look healthy.

Karasuki: She isn't…her life force has weakened since I last scryed.

Anne: Then there's no time to waste! We have to go to sleep now!

(everybody except Karasuki falls over)

*************

(The blue imperial court. The old, ugly emperor sits on the throne.)

Emperor: Report!

(A blue-cloaked herald runs up the blue carpet and kneels in front of the throne)

Herald: It is good to see that you are healthy again, Emperor!

Emperor: I told you to report. Do not make small talk with me.

Herald: My apologies. The vanguard troops have supposedly encountered a lone Celestial Warrior.

Emperor: That's wonderful. I suppose they just watched him go by and went about their business?

Herald: Actually, on the contrary, they managed to subdue the Warrior.

Emperor: Quite amazing. I never would have expected it.

Herald: The Warrior is currently on the way to the capital.

Emperor: This is wonderful news. Listen, I have a proclamation to make. I want it to go out throughout the entire city…

*************

(The group wakes up early and rides hard for the town. At about noon, they ride into the town where Janna is.)

Karasuki: Ok, this is it. Where's the temple?

Subaru: RIGHT THERE!!!!

(The temple in question is about two stories taller than any of the other buildings in the town, and is right in front of the group.)

Tokaki: Oh, there it is.

Anne: Why would they make such a big temple in such a small town?

Tatara: Maybe they were bored?

Tokaki: Come on! Let's go get Janna!

(The five enter the large temple. The entrance-room is large and white. It's also empty.)

Karasuki: Ok, straight ahead!

(There isn't a door right ahead.)

Subaru: Ok, one problem. THERE'S NO DOOR!!!!

Tokaki: Fine, then we'll take the only door there is.

(There is only one door, and the group takes it. Down the hall…is an even larger room. A skylight is open on the ceiling, letting down light onto a white marble altar. Laying on the alter is Janna. She is motionless, and does not appear to be breathing.)

Tatara: OH MY GOD!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!!!

Anne: Wait a second!

(Anne rushes over to the bod- I mean, Janna, and puts her hand on Janna's mouth)

Anne: No, she's breathing…shallowly, but breathing.

Karasuki: And look! On her chest!

(Janna's rather low-cut shirt reveals the white character for "Rain Net" at the base of her collarbone. It is glowing.)

Tokaki: Whoa…what's happening?

Subaru: Maybe, she's using her chi to do something???

Woman's voice: She's placed herself into a coma.

(The group turns. A young-looking woman stands at the door, dressed in immaculate white garb.)

Woman: I thought you'd come eventually. You must be the Priestess of Byakko.

Anne: Well, yes, I…who are you?

Woman: Praise Byakko, you have finally come! I am a shrine maiden at this temple. I am in charge of this girl.

Tatara: Is she all right???

Woman: This girl came in here about a week ago, suffering from a horrible wasting disease. She told us that the Priestess of Byakko would come here, and that she had slowed down her bodily functions in order to survive.

Tokaki: Survive from what???

Woman: The disease, of course. We didn't know what it was; it seemed to be the result of a poison, though.

Karasuki: So, what are we supposed to do?

Woman: I'm not sure. She probably wouldn't last out of the coma.

Tatara: Subaru, could you reset her body?

Subaru: Wait, how long ago did she get poisoned?

Woman: I'm not sure; it must have been about a week and a half now.

Subaru: I don't think I can use my powers for such a long span…

Anne: Well, we can't just do nothing!

Woman: Well…there is a healer in a town north of here that is said to be able to cure any disease…

Tokaki: Then why didn't you get him???

Woman: The town is in Kutou-occupied territory. We cannot get in.

Karasuki: Well, we can probably get the healer out. Tell us where the town is, and who the man is.

Tatara: Janna…we'll be back for you…

Anne: WE'RE NOT LEAVING YET!!!!

Janna: Noooo!!! What's wrong with me???

Nick: No idea. 

Chris: Hope it's not fatal.

Anne: You're horrible!!!

Max: The word is "realistic."

Jeff: Don't worry, she can't die. It'll ruin the plot.

Kat: That doesn't matter, you know that.

Luna: ANYWAYS, the next chapter is called "Seifuku o hajimarimashou!", or "Begin the conquest!"


	14. Seifuku o hajimarimashou!

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Nick: Last episode, we found the fifth Celestial Warrior!

Kat: Of course, she's in a coma.

Janna: WHY AM I IN A COMA????

Max: Well, you were poisoned…

Luna: This story is so happy.

Jeff: It is! At least there's some way to cure her.

Anne: Yes…we don't exactly know what that way is, but we're about to find out.

Chris: Maybe they'll be some fighting in this episode.

Episode 14: Seifuku o hajimarimashou!

(The four Warriors and Anne stand in front of the altar to Janna's motionless body. The nun stands at the door to the masole- I mean, room.)

Karasuki: Tell us where the town is, and who the healer is.

Woman: The town is about 2 hours ride north of here; it is called Xizhou. The man is my uncle. He is a healer of large talent; he can heal just about anything.

Tatara: Yes! Janna's not going to die now!

Tokaki: All we have to do is go get this guy and he can heal Janna!

(Tokaki and Tatara go SD and jump up and down)

Woman: I said that the town was occupied by Kutou's soldiers.

Tatara+Tokaki: OHHHH NOOOO!!!!

Subaru: Well…it looks like we have no choice. We have to go and find your uncle.

Woman: Listen, my family lives there. If you can find the house, it can serve as a safe haven for you five.

Anne: Where is it?

Woman: The town is medium-sized; my family's house is in the southern part of the city. The address is 39 Dohsi Road. 

Subaru: All right, thank you. Is there anything you'd like us to tell your family?

Woman: Um…nothing more than that I'm doing fine.

(The group moves to leave)

Karasuki: Wait! What's your name?

Woman: My name? Oh, yes. I am Jie Da.

Tatara: Thanks for all your help!

Tokaki: We'll be back…hopefully.

*************

(The group rides north as quick as they can, passing through small towns and asking the whereabouts of Xizhou. In about an hour and a half, they pass through a small town.)

Subaru: Excuse me, ma'am, but how far are we from Xizhou?

Old Woman: Xizhou…it's a 15-minute ride north. But this town is the last town before Kutou's territory…I tell you, war is horrible.

Anne: Well, we're going to Xizhou anyways. Where exactly are the soldiers?

Old Woman: North of here! Where else would they be? My son went out hunting yesterday, and got stopped and sent home only 15 minutes away from here! These soldiers need to get out of our country, and fast!

Tokaki: Um…thank you.

Old Woman: Who are you young people, anyways? Going into enemy territory with no regard for your own safety? I tell you, children these days…

Tatara: We have to go…

Old Woman: No, don't go! You'll only waste your lives away! You five are the age of my grandchildren! Turn back!

Karasuki: Actually, we're Celestial Warriors of Byakko. And we really must go.

(The five ride off as the woman looks after them, astonished.)

(In about five minutes, the group stops as they see people on the horizon. The shapes are getting closer, so the group gets off the road quickly)

Anne: Oh, no! Are those soldiers?

Tatara: Do you want to find out?

Subaru: Actually, we should scout. Karasuki, can you scry around?

Karasuki: Yeah, I could. Lemme get the mirror.

(Karasuki pulls out his mirror, and places it on the ground. He closes his eyes, and his Celestial symbol glows.)

Karasuki: "Soldier near and soldier far, show us where you patrolling are!"

Tokaki: His rhyming is getting worse.

Anne: (smacking head) No! Must not give in to poetic license! Stay strong!

(The mirror glows white instantly, without even effort from Karasuki. The five are shown, and then the mirror rapidly zooms out. There are a few soldiers about a mile away, but other than that no soldiers stand between them and the town. The town is about two miles north. Karasuki opens his eyes)

Karasuki: Well, I think the only ones are the ones we saw, and we can avoid those pretty easily.

Tatara: OK, let's go then. It's getting late.

Subaru: If by late you mean around 2:30 in the afternoon.

Tatara: Shut up!

(The group stealthily rides north, avoiding the small band of soldiers. In a few minutes, the town of Xizhou comes into view. The group crouches behind some bushes and watches the main gate to the town being patrolled by two guards.)

Anne: Great…what are we going to do now?

Tatara: Um…I could tie up the guards and then we just walk through?

Subaru: Too conspicuous. We need a distraction.

Tokaki: Well…I can teleport faster than they can see, so I can easily get past them.

Karasuki: That takes care of you, but we're still out here!

Tatara: If we can lure a guard away from the gate, I could provide a distraction…

Subaru: …and then the other guard would go away from the gate…

Tokaki: …and I could teleport in and open the gate…

Anne: And then we walk through!

Karasuki: That plan SUCKS. How are we going to avoid being seen???

Tatara: Seriously, if I stage a plant attack, then they won't be killed, they won't be believed and they won't be able to see us!

Subaru: I hate to say it, but I think you're right.

Tatara: What do you mean you hate to say it???

Anne: So, now that we've decided, how are we going to lure a guard away?

Tokaki: Leave that to me. I'll just flash in and out of view until somebody comes to look, and then…

Tatara: (big chomping motion with arms) Crunch!

Karasuki: Um…sure. I hope this works.

Tokaki: Don't worry. It will. Be ready, I'm going.

(Tokaki's cheek glows, and he disappears. A ways away, he reappears for a second, then disappears. This continues until one of the guards starts looking over towards him suspiciously. The guard taps the other, and motions toward where Tokaki is now blinking quicker. The two cautiously walk towards Tokaki's general direction.)

Subaru: Ooh, great! They're both going!

Tatara: Ok, let's do this!

(Tatara closes his eyes, and his hand glows a pearly color. As the soldiers creep rather unstealthily towards Tokaki, the ground below them erupts in a sea of green. The many vines fly out of the ground, ensnaring the now-screaming soldiers. In about 5 seconds, they have become green viny cocoons.)

Karasuki: Well, I'll be. It worked.

(Tokaki finally reappears, and gestures for the group to come. The other four leave their bushy hideout and walk quickly to the gate. In a moment, the gate slides open, thanks to Tokaki.)

Anne: Great! We're in! Now, to find Jie Da's family!

Tokaki: (closing the gate) Um…this won't be easy.

Karasuki: Um…hello? (pulls out the mirror)

Tokaki: Oh. Nevermind.

Anne: We gotta watch out for soldiers too. This place _is_ occupied, after all.

Subaru: OK, me and Tokaki will keep watch. You guys scry.

Tatara: You? I'm far better in a combat situation than you are!

Subaru: Excuse me, my power is far more deadly than yours!

Tatara: But you can't use it without fainting!

Subaru: Well-

Anne: Both of you, stop! Tatara and Tokaki, keep the watch. Subaru, stay with us.

Subaru: But…fine.

Tatara: (sticks out tongue as he walks away)

Karasuki: (laying mirror on ground) "Family near, family far, show me the home of Jie Da!"

Subaru: Tokaki was right…his poems are getting worse.

(The mirror shows the five, and then zooms out to the southern part of the city. A small house in a quiet street is shown)

Karasuki: There we go, it's fairly close.

Tokaki: Yes! We ride!

Subaru: Except…not.

(The five head for the house. The city is completely void of life, except for the occasionally tumbleweed. The city is not as small as Jie Da told them; it's actually quite large, with a palace in the center that dominates the view. Every once in a while, the group sees a few soldiers patrolling, but they're able to hide themselves each time. After about half an hour of stealth, the five arrive at the house.)

Tatara: We're here!

Anne: What now?

Karasuki: A knock would be customary.

(With a scowl at Karasuki, Anne knocks three times on the door. Nobody answers.)

Anne: Well, that worked.

Tokaki: HELLO???

Subaru: IDIOT! You're going to alert every soldier in the city to our whereabouts!

(The door, surprisingly, creaks open a few inches)

Old Man's voice: Who are you?

Tatara: Um…we're travelers, and your daughter referred us to you…

Old Man: Travelers??? This city is occupied! You're obviously lying, go away!

Anne: No, I am the Priestess of Byakko, and we are on a very important mission!

Old Man: Priestess…of Byakko??? Are you lying to me?

Subaru: No, it's the truth. She's the Priestess, and we're her Warriors.

Old Man: Well…I'll believe you this time. Come in, but be quick about it!

(The door opens, to reveal a surprisingly large house. An old woman sits in a chair, sipping tea. The man, rather tall for his age, smiles at them as he closes the door.)

Old Woman: My goodness! It's been so long since we've had visitors.

Tokaki: Most people don't travel through occupied towns.

Old Woman: Nonsense, it's wonderful that you've come to visit us. How do you know Da?

Anne: We met her in the temple down south. She was taking care of one of the Celestial Warriors…

Old Man: What? Taking care of one of the Warriors???

Tatara: She's fallen quite ill. That's why we've came here, actually…Da told us about her uncle's healing talent…

Old Woman: Aahh, yes, that would be my younger brother Quan. He's quite the healer, you know.

Karasuki: Does he live nearby?

Old Man: Oh, he used to live just across the street.

Subaru: …used to?

Old Woman: Aiyaaah, terrible shame, really. The soldiers found him, and threw him into the palace's jail.

Tokaki: What???

Old Man: It's true…I'm very sorry. He's able to heal every disease known to man…so he says.

Anne: Well, we'll just have to spring him, I guess.

Old Woman: You young folk are so energetic!

Old Man: More like have a death wish…

Old Woman: Aiyah, be quiet! (to the group) You can use this house as a place to stay…it's so empty now that the children are gone.

Tatara: So wait…where is Quan being kept?

Old Man: In the palace complex, in the center of the city. It's very large, and the Kutou army is using it as a base of operations. There's a jail below it, and that's probably where he's being kept.

Tokaki: OK, we're going in! (moves for the door)

Subaru: (grabbing his shirt) Wait a minute! We can't just go yet! We should at least wait for nightfall and make plans!

Karasuki: You are on the way to destruction you have no chance to survive make your time.

Anne: All our base are not belong to them!

Tatara: Subaru's right; we need to make up some plan. Like, who goes.

Tokaki: Well, that's easy. Me and Tatara will go in, and Karasuki and Subaru will guard Anne.

Subaru: Nuh-uh! I'm going too!

Anne: Subaru, you can't-

Subaru: (now angry) Don't tell me what I can or can't do! My powers work just fine, and I'll prove it to you! Karasuki and Grandma and Grandpa Jie are perfectly enough to guard Anne, who can probably defend herself better than the other three combined!

Karasuki: Excuse me!

Tatara: Ok, fine, you can come. Just don't get us killed by trying to prove your point.

Subaru: And don't patronize me either!

Old Woman: Now, now, children, let's not fight. How about I make some more tea and you five can discuss your plans, hmm?

Tokaki: That's a great idea. Thanks so much for letting us use your home.

Old Woman: Aiyah, don't be silly. It makes us old people feel…rebellious! (stands up and shuffles into the kitchen)

Old Man: Don't mind her, she's not all right in the head. Relax; you young people aren't going to have it easy tonight.

*************

(The day is spent planning the attack. Night has almost come, and after much deliberating, a general consensus has been reached.)

Anne: Right, so Karasuki will scry the path of attack before you three leave. 

Karasuki: And after that, I'll continually scry for soldiers around the Jie household.

Tatara: Great. Then what?

Subaru: We go into the palace through the back way! IDIOT!

Tokaki: Wait. First we gotta find out where Quan is being held.

Karasuki: That's part of my scrying.

Grandpa Jie: You three should leave soon; there's a pretty strict curfew after dark.

Anne: Good idea. Karasuki?

Karasuki: Gotcha. 

(The mirror comes out, and is placed onto the table. Karasuki closes his eyes, symbol glowing. The mirror darkens.)

Karasuki: "Men held inside palace walls, captives of the enemy, show the route to save them all, to the jail underneath!"

Grandma Jie: Underneath does not rhyme with enemy!

(Despite the non-rhyming of the incantation, the mirror flares into white light. It shows the large complex from above, then zooms towards its back. An inconspicuous door opens, and the view flies down several hallways to a flight of stairs. Down the stairs, the view passes through more hallways and then into an area occupied by cells. Karasuki opens his eyes)

Tokaki: That looks easy enough.

Grandpa Jie: It might seem that way, but there are many soldiers guarding the jail.

Tatara: Hmm…so assuming we get past the soldiers…and then to the jail, freeing Quan…and then out of the palace…how are we going to escape the city under curfew?

Grandma Jie: Leave that to us! We have a wagon and a horse.

Anne: And Karasuki or I can dress in soldier uniforms and ride the horse out!

Subaru: But…that's your wagon! We can't return it!

Grandpa Jie: That's fine; your cause is far more important than some wagon of ours. You can leave it with Da; she'll get it back eventually.

Karasuki: Thank you!

Grandma Jie: Don't thank us, get your friends moving! It's almost nightfall!

(Tatara, Tokaki and Subaru leave the house quickly after saying their goodbyes. The streets are empty as usual, and evading the few soldiers out on patrol is easy in the twilight.)

(The back door to the palace is easily found. It's as was seen in the mirror, except that two guards man it.)

Tatara: OK, so I'll tie them up and you kick their asses, ok?

Tokaki: Right!

Subaru: Wait, let me do something!

Tokaki: You have to conserve your power for when it's needed; this is really minor.

(Subaru scowls, but keeps quiet. Tatara concentrates, and two small vines rise up out of the ground, entangling the two soldiers surreptitiously. By the time they realize that something is on their legs, it is too late and the rapidly growing vines are already entwined securely. They start in panic, and their hands move for their swords, but Tokaki is already moving. He appears in front of the two, executing a quick roundhouse that catches both guards on the chin, flooring one of them and dazing the other. A punch to the gut sends the other to the ground. Tokaki motions for the other two to come over as he slowly opens the door.)

(Behind the unassuming door, the palace interior is very lavish. Even for what appears to be a simple back entrance hallway, the room is well-decorated, with simple but strong colored walls and expensive marble floor tiles. Nobody is in sight.)

Tatara: Clear?

Subaru: Clear.

Tokaki: Let's go.

(Spy music cues up as the trio creeps down the hallway. There are still no soldiers at the first corner, nor any behind.)

Subaru: This is kinda odd.

Tatara: It's quiet…too quiet.

Tokaki: Stop that.

(In fact, there aren't any soldiers all the way to the stairs. So the three quickly descend the stairs. It almost kills them.)

(At the bottom of the stairs await four soldiers, swords drawn. They jump at the trio, managing to grab Tokaki. Subaru and Tatara evade their grasp and back against the wall. Tokaki is being held by two soldiers, and although he is struggling, he cannot get away from them. The other two soldiers slowly advance on Tatara and Subaru.)

Subaru: Tokaki!

Tatara: Teleport, fool!

Soldier 1: (advancing) Heh, he can't use his powers. We've sealed them.

Soldier 2: (also advancing) Sorry. Now you two are gonna die.

Tatara: You can't take us down that easily!

(Tatara holds out his hand, and many tendrils of green shoot out at the now onrushing soldiers. They slash their swords, and the vines drop limply to the ground. One soldier reaches Tatara, slashing at his chest. He dodges, but the soldier grabs him. Subaru is now trapped in a corner, while the soldier walks towards her.)

Soldier 2: You're dead, girl.

Subaru: Stay away!

(Subaru kicks out viciously, hitting the soldier's lower leg. He grunts, and then grabs her arm.)

Soldier 2: Just for that, I'm going to make this last a long time.

Subaru: Don't touch me!

(There is a bright flash of light, and the other three soldiers, Tatara and Tokaki witness a disgusting sight. The soldier screams as a sickening transformation takes hold of his body. His hair grows out about five feet, rapidly turning grey. His back hunches over, as his whole body seems to droop. He drops his sword as if it is too heavy to hold, and there is a nauseatingly loud crack. He falls backwards onto the ground, and the five see his face; it is that of an ancient-looking man. Subaru glares at the three soldiers.)

Subaru: It appears that you sealed the wrong person's powers.

(The three soldiers stare in horror at their comrade, whose back is now broken and is moaning on the ground. In that moment of indecision, Tatara sends vines at the faces of Tokaki's holders. They let go of him, and his cheek glows white. In a split second, he teleports to the soldier holding Tatara, breaking his neck in one fluid motion. He returns to the other two and with a flurry of blows, knocks the other two unconscious.)

Tatara: Thanks. Subaru, are you ok?

(Subaru glares at him)

Subaru: What kind of weakling do you think I am?

Tokaki: But…you just aged that guy about 100 years!

Subaru: …and your point is?

Tatara: Well, it seemed that the last time you aged somebody you fainted…

Subaru: Let's just say I've been practicing in my spare time. (the guys look at her, embarrassed) Come on, we have to go save Quan!

(The trio runs down the hallway, mercifully not encountering any soldiers. The jail is about ten cells. Not all of them are occupied, in fact, only one is. A middle-aged man sits quietly in the cell, organizing what appears to be a large box full of bottles. He looks up as the three stop in front of his cell.)

Man: (not looking up) Hello. It's so nice of you to come see me.

Subaru: Are you Jie Quan?

Quan: (still not looking up) Oh, and you even know my name! How wonderful!

Tatara: We've come to ask a favor of you.

Quan: (still organizing) I'm sorry; I'm a bit busy right now. You should come back another time.

Tokaki: Here's the deal; we're Celestial Warriors of Byakko, and another Celestial Warrior is about to die. You are coming with us to heal her, or the entire country of Sailo will face certain death.

(There is silence for a moment. Quan then looks up)

Quan: Well, in that case…I suppose I can spare a little time to help you. (standing up) All right. Let's go.

Subaru: Um…we'd love to, but you're behind bars.

Quan: (looking around) Oh. I didn't notice. Stand back.

(Quan fishes a bottle out of his little box, and then throws it at the bars. There is a bright flash, making the trio cover their eyes. When they open them, the bars are small molten metal puddles on the ground. Quan delicately steps over them.)

Quan: There we go. Let's go.

(He begins to walk as the group stares after him)

Tatara: …what the hell was that?

Tokaki: Who knows? Let's follow him.

(The three run after Quan, who is already walking down the hallway. He turns the corner, and there is a loud "yelp.")

Subaru: He didn't…

(The group turns the corner, and sees a blue-clad soldier holding Quan hostage. The soldier has his sword drawn, and is holding it to Quan's neck.)

Soldier: Move and I'll kill him.

Quan: Hmmhmm…maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Soldier: Shut up!

(The soldier moves his sword a bit, and a thin line of red appears on Quan's neck. He grimaces in pain)

Subaru: Let him go!

Tatara: You have no quarrel with him; we're the ones you want!

Soldier: On the contrary; he is our prisoner, and a very important one at that.

Tokaki: Fine. You leave us no choice.

(Tokaki turns abruptly and runs away from the soldier. Tatara and Subaru stare dumbfoundedly at him)

Tatara+Subaru: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?????

(The soldier begins to laugh)

Soldier: Hahahahahahaha! He's running away! Pretty sad!

Tokaki: (yelling backwards) Get ready to grab Quan!

(Tokaki launches himself into an airborne kick…headed away from the soldier. Tatara and Subaru hit their heads with their hands)

Subaru: He's finally snapped.

Tatara: You honestly think it just happened?

(Suddenly, Tokaki disappears. In the split second that it takes for Subaru and Tatara to register his disappearance, there is a loud crack, coming from the soldier. The two turn just in time to see Tokaki following through on what appears to be a kick to the back of the soldier's neck. The soldier crumples to the ground, and Quan nimbly gets out of the way.)

Quan: That was most impressive. You must teach me to do that.

Tatara: Wait a minute…what just happened???

Tokaki: I just kicked…and teleported behind him, catching him unaware and unguarded.

Subaru: Wow…that's actually…rather clever.

Quan: We ought to go now if I'm to get back to my organization.

(The three sigh, and follow Quan up the stairs, passing the downed guards, and out the back way. Outside the door are the still-tied guards and the promised wagon. Karasuki is dressed in a soldier's uniform, which is a bit small for him.)

Karasuki: Come on, get in the wagon! Anne's already in there.

Anne: (from inside) It smells in here!

Quan: Ooh, we get to go on a trip!

Subaru: He's even worse than you are.

Tatara: Excuse me!

Tokaki: Ok, let's go.

(The four jump in the wagon, along with Anne, and hide themselves under the straw. Karasuki kicks the horse, and they are off. The wagon reaches the city limits quickly, and hence the gate out of Xizhou. The gate is manned by an alert-looking guard)

Alert Guard: Halt! Who goes there?

Karasuki: Uh-oh. I'm taking this wagon out of Xizhou.

Alert Guard: Well, I'm afraid I'll have to check the contents of the wagon.

Karasuki: (desperately waving his hand) That won't be necessary. These are not the droids you want.

Alert Guard: I didn't get that last comment, but I'm going to have to check you anyways.

(The guard moves to the wagon, and Karasuki tenses up. Suddenly, there is a loud smashing sound and the soldier drops like a fly)

Karasuki: …what the…?

(Out of the shadows steps Grandma Jie. The soldier has what appears to be pieces of a teapot scattered around his head.)

Grandma Jie: I figured you young folk would need some help. Get a move on. I'll open the gate.

Karasuki: Thanks a lot!

(The wagon leaves the gate without a hitch. The group finds their horses, and saddles everybody but Quan up. They ride through the night back to the town where Janna lies, still in her coma…)

Janna: You know what would be great? If I could actually find out if I die or not.

Nick: Cliffhangers should die in a hole.

Anne: But they're so interesting, and make you want to read the next chapter!

Kat: But they're ANNOYING!

Jeff: Suspenseful, not annoying.

Max: We're really moving through the Episodes; I wonder how long this story is going to be.

Luna: No idea…what I do know is that the next episode is titled "Soinasai, ryokou ni."

Chris: Which, despite having Ryoko's name in it, means "Accompany me on my journey." What a dumbassed name.

**AN: I've started putting Author's Notes at the end of the chapters. Yay! This chapter was extra-long due to the long time it took to get it out. Long chapters = good? I think so.**

**There's a strange joke around the middle of the episode involving bases and bad grammar. If you don't get it, look up "All your base are belong to us" on Google. There's a rather obvious reference to one of Chris's favorite animes near the end. And finally, did you get the reference to a certain famous movie? **

**Oh, FYI, Quan is NOT a Qu. Anybody who knows me will know where I got every single Chinese name in this story…**


	15. Soinasai, ryokou ni

Les Jeux Mysterieux: The Mysterious Games

Luna: Last episode, we went up north.

Max: North from where Janna was, anyways.

Nick: The city was Xizhou…and it was occupied by Kutou's soldiers.

Anne: We had to free Jie Da's uncle from jail in order to save Janna.

Chris: And now we're heading back, to break out Quan's mad healing skills!

Jeff: At least, we hope he has mad healing skills.

Kat: With any luck, Janna is about to join the group.

Janna: Or, we might have to wait for ONE MORE MADDENING EPISODE!!!!! (exhales loudly)

Episode 15: Soinasai, ryokou ni. (Follow me on my journey)

(It's still night-time, but the group is riding through the night with Quan in tow. Needless to say, it takes quite a stretch longer.)

(At about one hour before midnight, the six reach the temple where Janna is currently at rest. The temple is open, but nobody's there.)

Tatara: It's so empty…and dark…

Subaru: THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S NIGHTTIME!!!!

Anne: Subaru, don't shout. It's too late for loud noises.

Tokaki: Come on! We've waited too long to save Janna already!

Karasuki: I'm getting sorta tired…

Subaru: We all are, but Janna's getting sorta dead as we stop moving. Let's go!

Quan: Where are we going?

Tatara: We told you! We're going to heal our friend the Byakko Celestial Warrior.

Quan: Oh. OK.

(The group quickly walks through the temple. Janna is still lying on the sacrific- I mean, marble altar, but instead of a ray of sunlight illuminating her, a ray of moonlight is.)

Anne: Wow…how…picturesque.

Tokaki: OK, Quan, what's wrong with her?

Quan: Hmm…she looks like she's unconscious.

(everybody falls over)

Tatara: (getting up) We could have told you that!!!

Quan: Well, let me work.

(Quan walks over to Janna, and then places his hand on her mouth.)

Quan: Still breathing…

(Quan puts his hand over her…heart.)

Quan: Slow pulse…

(Quan puts his hand on her head)

Quan: High fever. I'm surprised. With a fever this high, she should be dead.

Karasuki: Apparently she's put herself into a coma.

Quan: Ah, temporal stasis? I see. I've heard of this, but never seen it.

Anne: Temp…ura what?

Quan: Temporal stasis. It's a temporary form of stasis.

Subaru: That tells us absolutely nothing.

Quan: Oh, come on, what do they teach you in those schools? Stasis is elementary fifth-dimensional physics! Come on now!

(Everyone is completely stymied)

Quan: It's when the modulus of the r-axis undergoes telescopation.

Subaru: Oh! I get it now. The way you said it before was just an odd way of saying it.

Tokaki: Wait…you understand what he just said???

Subaru: Of course; it's what I do every time I use my powers.

Anne: OK, nevermind what Janna's doing, can you fix her?

Quan: Well…I've never heard of a disease that causes temporal stasis…

Tatara: It doesn't. She did this herself. We heard from Da that she needed to otherwise she would die.

Quan: Hmm…that opens up a few options. But I still can't tell what it is unless I can see how she got it, and then what the symptoms were.

Karasuki: I can try to show you…

Quan: Oh, really? How wonderful.

(Karasuki pulls out the mirror and sits down, closing his eyes. His symbol glows white.)

Quan: How fascinating…

Karasuki: Ok…this might take some effort. "Spirits of the distant past, channel through this mirror white, show diseases that came to pass, so Quan can diagnose her right!"

All: …

(The mirror instead begins to blacken. Karasuki is visibly sweating, but the mirror is slowly turning black. After minutes of agony for Karasuki, the mirror flashes…black, and shows Janna entering a restaurant. The waitress pours some green powder in her food, and then the mirror flashes black. Janna walks down the road, then grasps her stomach. Black flash. Janna is shown throwing up. Black flash. Janna grasps her head. Black flash. Janna stumbles into the temple, lying down on the altar. A white glow surrounds her, and 

the mirror turns reflective again, cutting off the vision. Karasuki falls backwards, and his symbol stops glowing.)

All: Aaah! Karasuki!

Karasuki: (lying on ground) Oooohhh…the mix of past scrying and being blocked…

Quan: But I saw the symptoms, and I think I know what she's suffering from.

Tokaki: Really???

Quan: Of course. I'm the healer here.

Anne: Humble, aren't we?

Quan: And what's better, I can heal it.

Tatara: That's great! How long will it take?

Quan: About a week.

Anne: We don't have that time!!!

Quan: Her body needs a week to heal.

Tokaki: Well, we have no choice.

Subaru: Wait, yes we do! I can age her body one week forward!

Quan: You can alter the r modulus?

Subaru: Of course! It's my Celestial Warrior power!

Quan: Fascinating…all right. I'll get to work here, preparing the cure. You five should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when I finish.

Tokaki: Oh, thanks!

Quan: This _is_ what I do for a living, after all, and I am so good at it.

Tatara: I'll take that as a "no problem."

*************

(The five take a well-deserved nap in the temple's entrance-room. The night passes as Quan works on the antidote, and in the morning Anne wakes to Jie shaking him)

Jie: Hey, wake up! Quan's done!

Anne: Hmmm…Jie?

Jie: Yeah, it's me. I found you guys sleeping in here, and then I found Quan. He explained the situation to me, so I let you guys sleep. But now he's ready for you.

Anne: Oh, all right. Let me wake everybody up.

(Anne wakes the group up. A bit sleepily, they enter the main temple room. Quan kneels next to Janna, watching her vigilantly. Jie stands a ways off, watching Janna worriedly)

Karasuki: You're done, Quan?

Quan: Yes, I have finished and given her the antidote.

Subaru: OK, so now it's my turn?

Tokaki: You know it!

(Subaru walks over to Janna's body, and places her hands on Janna's bare upper chest. She closes her eyes, concentrates, and a white glow shines through her blouse. Janna's body is suffused with the same white glow, and in a moment, Subaru opens her eyes.)

Subaru: There. It's done. She's aged a week.

Anne: And you aren't tired?

Subaru: I can age a person 100 years without breaking a sweat now.

Tokaki: Oh, yeah, about that…sorry for underestimating you.

Subaru: Come on, don't apologize. I forgive you; just don't do it again.

Karasuki: Sorry to interrupt the group hug, but will Janna be waking up anytime soon?

Quan: If it's been a week, she should wake up. The antidote will have worked…

Tatara: Wait, if she's sleeping…all she needs is to wake up.

(Tatara reaches over to Janna and starts shaking her)

All: TATARA!!!!!!!!!!

Tatara: (stopping shaking) What?

Subaru: She's sick! You don't shake a sick person!

Tatara: Oh…yeah. Whoops.

(Suddenly, Janna's body moves. Instantly, everybody looks at her. Janna opens her eyes, and slowly sits up. Her Celestial symbol slowly fades.)

Janna: Urrr…hi.

Anne: Janna! You're up!

Janna: (rubbing eyes) Aren't we perceptive. Wow, I feel great. (looking around) Whoa, where did all you people come from?

Tatara: Well, we've been journeying around Sailo for a few weeks now, and we just found you. You're the fifth Celestial Warrior of Byakko, right?

Janna: Oh, yeah! That! I'm the Celestial Warrior Amefuri!

Karasuki: Cool! That makes only two more to locate. 

Tokaki: So, you put yourself into temporal…st…sta…station?

Amefuri: Stasis. 

Tokaki: Yeah, whatever. So your power is over time too?

Amefuri: Not really…wait, "too"?

Subaru: Yeah. I can change the flow of time with respect to people's bodies. Nick, or Tatara, can command plants. Max, or Karasuki, can see into the past or future, or over distance. Chris, or Tokaki, is good at unarmed fighting and can teleport. Anne is just the Priestess of Byakko.

Amefuri: Oh, I get it. I heard about the whole "Priestess of Byakko" thing from some priest. I was wandering around Sailo, trying to find you guys, but I got poisoned on the way.

Da: That would be kinda bad.

Anne: So, what's your power…and how did you put yourself into tendril taxis?

Amefuri: Temporal stasis. Basically, I'm good with my chi. I'm best at shields, though, and I just created a shield against time.

Tokaki: Ohhhh…I get it! So time wouldn't affect you!

Amefuri: There you go! Exactly. Oh, by the way…how am I still alive now?

Quan: Oh, that was me. I, Jie Quan, healer extraordinaire, healed your poisoning. The poison was quite powerful, a very expensive poison, but nothing is beyond me!

Amefuri: Oh…um…thanks?

Quan: All I ask in return is that you save Sailo.

Anne: Oh, we've got that covered.

Karasuki: So, Amefuri, you want to go?

Amefuri: Sure! I feel ready for anything!

Tatara: Oh, Da…and Quan, thank you.

Da: Oh, no. You're going to save Sailo; we should thank you.

Subaru: Yes, please! Thank us!

(all fall over)

*************

(The cult headquarters.)

Person 1: Is there any news?

Person 4: Liao, come on now! We always know that if the council is called, wasting my time, that something must have happened.

Liao (Person 1): It is just formality. I would not expect you to understand it, but-

Person 2: Now, now, there is no need for fighting. Ren, darling, what was it that you wanted to report?

Ren: My agent near the Celestial Warrior Amefuri tells me that she has recovered from her poison.

Person 5: What? Recovered? I thought you said that the poison was potent enough for her to die!

Person 2: It was…how did this happen?

Ren: Apparently the Priestess and her Warriors are more resourceful than we thought. They found the legendary healer from Xizhou.

Liao: So you have failed me again.

Person 4: _We_'ve failed you? We? How did we fail you? We've just politely and calmly followed your orders, and when some of them fail you automatically blame us.

Liao: Of course I blame you all! I had nothing to do with these failures.

Person 4: Exactly! You did nothing! All of this work is left up to us, while you sit back and watch us fail!

Liao: So now this failure is my fault.

Person 4: Yes!

Person 5: Please! Why are you two fighting?

Person 4: He's treating us as his lackeys!

Liao: Without me, none of these plans would exist!

Person 4: Without my money, none of the plans could exist!

Ren: We all have important strengths to contribute to this order, and if you two would settle down, I have some more news.

Liao: Hopefully, it will be good this time.

Ren: The previous Guanjun is almost ready to complete his part of the plan. And furthermore, the final Celestial Warrior is already headed towards Kutou, where the execution will commence. And the Priestess is heading for a large amount of soldiers, who will definitely find her.

Person 2: See, we are fine as it is. There is no need the point fingers, whatever faults or successes we have belong to all of us or none.

Person 5: And we mustn't forget our main purpose in this world.

Liao+Ren+Person 4+Person 2: To revive Senri-e from her imprisonment in the Void.

Person 5: Exactly. So, we must not fight amongst ourselves, lest we fail in our weakness. This deserves a few hours of prayer.

*************

(The group rides south through the day. It's getting rather late, but nobody's noticing. They've been talking with Amefuri the whole time, getting her up to date on what's been going on in their recent lives)

Amefuri: Question; where are we going?

Karasuki: South, to find the closest Star.

Amefuri: So how do we know where the Warriors are?

Anne: Karasuki's power is scrying; he can see over distances.

Amefuri: Oh, so he could see what's happening at home?

(there is silence)

Tatara: Home…I almost forgot about it.

Subaru: It's been weeks, hasn't it? Our parents are probably worried sick.

Tokaki: Yeah, it would be kinda scary to have eight kids disappear from the Metropolitan Museum of Art…

Karasuki: Actually, you'd have to not have a life to kidnap kids from an art museum. But, I've tried to see our home. I can't find it; it's like it doesn't exist in this world.

Anne: Maybe it doesn't. Maybe we're actually in another world.

Tatara: But…the metaphysical implications! (hits head several times)

Amefuri: And teleportation, magical aging, creating shields, and other things like that don't have odd metaphysical implications?

Subaru: You have a point…

(The group espies a large city on the horizon)

Karasuki: Look! I espy a large city on the horizon!

Tokaki: Way to restate that whole thing again.

Anne: Finally, we can rest in a real bed.

Tatara: Bed?

Karasuki: YES!!!

(The group rides hard for the city. The city is large and rather populated, and the group has no trouble finding a nice inn.)

Anne: (entering the room) Wow, finally we have an equal amount of girls to boys.

Amefuri: Was it really that tough?

Subaru: YES.

(The girls get ready for bed, and then tuck themselves in. Amefuri stirs in bed for a while, and then gets out of bed.)

Subaru: (tired) Amefuri?

Amefuri: I gotta go to the bathroom.

Subaru: OK…(head goes back down)

(Amefuri leaves the room. She heads to the bathroom. At the same time, Tatara is returning from the bathroom…when he hears a crash from the girl's room.)

Tatara: What was that?

(Tatara knocks on the girl's door. The response is more noise. He shrugs, and opens the door a crack. Inside the room is not what he expected; Three soldiers are holding Subaru and Anne immobile. The window is open as well)

Tatara: Subaru! Anne!

Anne: (muffled) TtTtRr! Rnnn!

Soldier 1: Oh, look, another one. Let's get him.

Tatara: Let them go!

(Tatara holds out his hand, and his symbol starts to glow. But the soldier throws what appears to be a piece of paper at him…and he suddenly can't use his powers.)

Tatara: What? I…I can't use my powers!

Soldier 2: You haven't seen the power seals, have you? They seal your power.

Tatara: Oh, shit.

(Tatara jumps for Anne, but one of the soldiers grabs him.)

Soldier 3: Pretty good; we got three. Let's go.

Tatara: Idiot! The others will come for us!

Soldier 1: I doubt that, for some reason. You're coming with us now.

(The three soldiers leave through the window with their prisoners in tow. When Amefuri returns to the room, she finds the door open, the window open, and the others gone.)

Amefuri: Oh, helllll no.

(Amefuri runs into the guy's room)

Amefuri: Wake up! Wake up, now!

Tokaki: Mmmm…Tasuki…

Amefuri: Wake up! (shakes Tokaki and then Karasuki)

Karasuki: What? It's like…one in the morning.

Amefuri: Subaru and Anne are gone!

Tokaki: Wha…gone?

Amefuri: I don't know! I left the room…and then when I came back, their beds were empty and the window was open!

Karasuki: No…where's Tatara?

Amefuri: I haven't seen him…

Tokaki: Could it be…the assassins?

Amefuri: That cult? Oh, no. Can you scry?

Karasuki: Of course! The sooner we find them, the better!

(Karasuki whips out the mirror, and closes his eyes. Without an incantation, the mirror brightens. Tatara, Subaru and Anne are sitting in what appears to be a wagon, apparently all unconscious. Karasuki opens his eyes.)

Karasuki: This is NOT good.

Tokaki: You…didn't rhyme!

Karasuki: It's really optional. Just helps a lot.

Amefuri: So, what are we waiting for? Let's find them!

Tokaki: We don't know exactly where they are!

Karasuki: Let me scry again, then.

Amefuri: Wait. I have a better idea.

(Amefuri closes her eyes, and her Celestial symbol on her chest glows. For Amefuri, the world narrows to a black void with thousands of little specks of light in it.)

Amefuri: Ok. Now to find Anne, Tatara or Subaru.

(Amefuri's mental consciousness flies past the glowing mind-specks of this world's population, searching for those with heightened chi. Only a few specks are larger than others, and finding three large specks together is no hard task. She picks the smallest one, and sends her chi towards it.)

Amefuri: [Anne! Anne! Wake up!]

Anne: [Huh? Amefuri? Wha…what's going on?]

Amefuri: [Oh, I'm so glad I found you! I'm using my chi to speak to you. What's happened to you three?]

Anne: [Three soldiers entered our room just after you left. Tatara tried to help us, but they blocked his chi somehow and took all three of us.]

Amefuri: [Blocked…his chi? Nevermind how. Where are you now?]

Anne: [In a carriage…I can't see out, and I'm tied up. We're heading east, if that helps.]

Amefuri: [OK…as long as you're safe. Don't worry, we're coming to get you. Just sit tight.]

Anne: [All right, I'll try. But…hurry up. This feels like…it could be the first day of…the last of my life.]

Amefuri: I know I've heard that line somewhere before. [Ok, I'm going. Don't worry; we'll get you out.]

(Amefuri retreats from Anne's consciousness, and then opens her eyes. Karasuki and Tokaki are sitting on their beds, looking bored. As she opens her eyes, they jump up.)

Tokaki: Amefuri! What happened?

Amefuri: What do you mean, "what happened"? I was talking to Anne.

Karasuki: Talking to Anne???

Amefuri: Yeah, using my chi. It worked pretty well; she's in a carriage heading east.

Tokaki: Wow…must have been a long conversation.

Amefuri: Not really…why?

Karasuki: You've been standing there for about half an hour.

Amefuri: Really? Wow…(has a flash of genius) Oh, no! We're wasting time! We have to find that carriage!

Karasuki: Yeah…and then kill those soldiers!

Tokaki: Oh, great. I have as my allies for this rescue mission the girl who makes shields and the guy who can see through mirrors. No other offensive powers! (holds head in hands)

Amefuri: Come on, quit griping! We have to go!

*************

(The three leave the inn in the dead of night, saddling up horses that are even more tired than they are. Riding east, Karasuki leads the way, scrying every hour or so. The trio rides through the night, not pausing at all. As dawn breaks, Karasuki calls for a stop.)

Karasuki: I'm going to scry again.

Tokaki: Aren't we getting close? It seems like we've been riding forever.

Amefuri: Well, they had about an hour's head start…but we're probably moving faster than them. Dunno. Scry again, Karasuki.

(Karasuki sighs, and sets the mirror on the ground. He kneels, closing his eyes, and starts the scrying process.)

Karasuki: "Carriage that we track, show us how far we are back!"

(The mirror flashes white, showing the trio and their horses. It shows the group, and then zooms out. After a moment, the carriage is shown, only about a mile away. What's better, they are camping.)

Tokaki: Great! We're really close!

Amefuri: Here, I'll contact Anne again.

Karasuki: Try not to take much time.

(Amefuri closes her eyes, and returns to the sea of sparkles. This time, it takes only a few seconds to find Anne's consciousness.)

Amefuri: [Anne! Anne?]

Anne: [Amefuri! What's going on?]

Amefuri: [We're about a mile away from you guys. What's your situation?]

Anne: [We're fine, if a bit tired, scared, jostled, aching, angry, violated, creeped-out, worried, anxious…]

Amefuri: [Oh. I see…so hold tight, we're going to get you out.]

Anne: [All right. We'll be ready to get out, trust me.]

Amefuri: [Good. We'll be right there.]

(Amefuri breaks the bond, opening her eyes. Tokaki and Karasuki are lounging around)

Amefuri: Ok, they're fine. How long did that take?

Tokaki: About five minutes.

Amefuri: Thought so. It didn't take as long to locate Anne the second time.

Karasuki: So, what are we going to do?

Tokaki: Go in there…kick some ass…take some names…and free Anne, Subaru and Tatara!

Amefuri: Works for me.

Karasuki: Wait, we just can't run in there and go get them!

Tokaki: Actually, we can. And we're going to. Let's go.

(Karasuki sighs, and follows Tokaki and Amefuri as they approach the soldier's camp. The soldiers have just taken a rest, and are sitting around a campfire. The carriage sits behind them, and the three horses are tied up as well.)

Karasuki: Ok, so who's gonna do what?

Tokaki: I'll do the ass-kicking.

Amefuri: I'll provide a distraction.

Karasuki: Then…I'll free Subaru, Tatara and Anne.

Tokaki: Good. Let's go.

(Tokaki instantly teleports out with a white flash, stunning Amefuri for a moment. As she gets over it, she stands up and walks towards the camp. Her symbol glows on her chest, and a translucent white sphere forms around her body.)

Amefuri: Hey! Bozos! What are you doing?

(The soldiers turn towards her, a bit shocked. As one, they stand up.)

Soldier 1: You've come to get your friends, right?

Amefuri: Wow, I'm surprised a thought that complicated could come out of a brain so tiny.

Soldier 2: What was that?

Amefuri: I just thought that you guys were complete dumbasses, looking at how ugly you three are.

Soldier 3: Why, you…

(The soldiers draw their swords, and there is a flash of white light. The second soldier goes flying from Tokaki's flying kick. Tokaki stops moving, and turns back towards the soldiers.)

Tokaki: Yes? You were saying?

Soldier 1: We were saying…this!

(The two soldiers jump at Tokaki with swords glinting in the morning sun. He teleports at the last moment, and appears behind them. With a single punch, he knocks out one of the soldiers from behind.)

Tokaki: Come on, you can do better than that.

(The other soldier slowly turns, and Tokaki watches him with a smirk. This would be his next fatal mistake.)

(The soldier throws something at Tokaki, and Tokaki's glowing symbol disappears. His eyes widen.)

Soldier 3: Can't handle me without your powers, can you?

(The soldier lifts his sword, about to bring it down for the killing stroke. Tokaki tries to move, but the soldier is already swinging.)

(Suddenly, there is a large white explosion in Tokaki's vision. He is thrown backwards, and when his vision clears of spots, there is a large charred spot where the soldier used to be. His eyes widen as he looks at Amefuri, who is wiping her hands off on her pants.)

Tokaki: A-Amefuri? You did that?

Amefuri: Yup. You needed my help.

Tokaki: But! But…you said shields are your specialty!

Amefuri: They are. But they aren't the only thing I can do.

Karasuki: (from the wagon) Got it!

(Amefuri and Tokaki turn to the carriage, where Karasuki is helping Anne, Subaru and Tatara out of their small wheeled prison.)

Tatara: Oh, god! We're free!

Tokaki: Tatara! Subaru! Anne!

Subaru: Yeah, that's us. Way to take a roll call.

Anne: Thanks for coming.

Amefuri: Like we had a choice?

Karasuki: So wait, what happened?

Subaru: So, they got into our room and grabbed us. I tried to fight back, but they put some piece of paper on my body and I couldn't use my powers.

Tatara: Yeah, same thing happened to me.

Tokaki: Oh, this thing?

(Tokaki peels a piece of paper off his arm. It's decorated with black symbols, all of which are too calligraphic to be legible.)

Amefuri: Wow…a chi seal. That's pretty potent magic. How do Kutou's soldiers all seem to have these things?

Anne: Creepy thought, and not one I want to know the answer to.

Subaru: (sitting down) So, now that that's over with, where are we going?

Karasuki: Well, there was a Star near to the south of us…but now that we've moved a long way, we're probably way further away.

Tatara: Oh, no…more traveling!!!!

Nick: Yes! Not a cliffhanger! Yes!

Kat: I'm so happy!

Chris: Hey, that Tasuki part was REALLY disgusting. I would NEVER have that kind of dream about Tasuki.

Max: Oh, we believe you.

Jeff: Why were you calling his name last night then?

Chris: Um…he was lost?

Anne: Ok, back on topic, the next episode is called "Tatakai no mokuteki."

Janna: Or, "The reason for fighting."

Luna: I wonder if the next episode's going to have fighting in it…

**AN: Yeah, I made this episode longer. I think it worked out rather well.**

**Apparently last episode wasn't so great. I was tired when I read it, and annoyed for some of the time. When I re-read it, it seemed ok, if a bit devoid of humor. This chapter wasn't that funny either…sadly, the next chapter won't be very funny. Neither will the next…or the next…or the next. Sorry. The story's entering a serious part, so you'll have to live with it! Sorry!**

**And about Tokaki's Tasuki ecchi dream…it's sort of an inside joke. The person I based Tokaki on has a SEVERE obsession with Tasuki, so I just decided to take that obsession to the next logical step. It's not really happening…I think.**


	16. Tatakai no mokuteki

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Jeff: Last episode, the group and Quan returned to the temple where Janna lay, unconscious.

Janna: Quan managed to diagnose me, and then administer an antidote! Boy, am I relieved.

Nick: We were really happy, as Janna was the Byakko Celestial Warrior Amefuri, and so we continued our journey. We went to sleep in an expensive inn…

Luna: …and Kutou's soldiers kidnapped me, Tatara and Anne!

Chris: Me, Max and Janna rode after the soldiers, finally finding the carriage.

Kat: After the soldiers got seriously hurt, Anne, Tatara and Subaru were saved.

Anne: So we're continuing our journey south, to find the second-to-last Celestial Warrior.

Max: Hey, this episode name is different as well. Looks like the author made another mistake.

Episode 16: Tatakai no mokuteki (The reason for fighting)

(The group rides south for a few days, happy to have only two more Warriors to find. Finally, Karasuki's scrying announces that they are close to the next Warrior. The next day, the six arrive at what appears to be a large Chinese building The building is white-walled, and is basically four white walls, each about three stories high. The group can't see over the walls, but there does not appear to be an inner complex.)

Amefuri: Is this…right?

Anne: What is this place?

Tatara: And what are either Kat or Jeff doing here?

Tokaki: Well, nothing to do but enter the place.

(The group walks up to the large red gates, which are open. Inside is…strange. There is a road with three floors of shops just inside the walls. These shops seem to enclose some central area. The group is confused, so they decided to go inside. There aren't that many people near the entrance, they're all off to one side. There is a large billboard of sorts inside the gate, which sheds lots of light on the situation.)

Karasuki: "Sailo Battling Arena"?

Subaru: Strange. This whole thing is the ancient Chinese version of the Coliseum? 

Tokaki: We have to go watch some battles!

Anne: How are we going to find anybody in here? It's absolutely packed.

Tatara: Wait, does this say what I think it says?

(Tatara points at the lower part of the billboard. It says "Current Guanjun: Toroki.")

Tatara: Doesn't Guanjun mean Champion?

Amefuri: Yeah…but what's so odd about that?

Anne: Toroki! That's the name of a Byakko Celestial Warrior!

Karasuki: Really? Check the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

(Anne opens up the scroll. It's not incomprehensible like last time, but rather readable.)

Anne: "The Priestess and the Stars entered Sailo's Battle Arena. They read the sign, which told of the Guanjun; their fellow Star Toroki."

Tokaki: So Toroki is a Celestial Warrior! Heh, their power must be martial. I wanna see them fight…

Tatara: I wonder if it's Kat or Jeff…

Amefuri: Well, we have to get in touch with him/her no matter what.

Subaru: Good idea. I wonder where the Guanjun is staying.

Karasuki: I'll try to scry, even though I'm sure that he's being blocked.

Tokaki: There are a whole lot of people around.

Anne: …you just noticed?

Tokaki: No! We shouldn't let them see Karasuki. It might scare them or something.

Amefuri: You're so considerate. Let's make a circle around him. Nobody will see him.

(Karasuki brings out the mirror, and sets it on the nicely tiled floor. The other five make a circle around him, obscuring him from view. After closing his eyes and sitting down, he begins to chant.)

Karasuki: "In the arena Toroki resides, one of our fellow Stars, show us where he presently lies, for the sake of all!"

All: …(stick out tongues)

(The mirror starts to glow white slowly, being blocked. Karasuki grits his teeth, and his symbol glows brighter. The mirror begins to glow whiter and whiter, until it finally flashes brightly. The billboard is shown, and then the mirror rushes down the hallway. It goes up two flights of stairs, then down the hallway as fast as before, and finally stops in front of an ornate gold door. The mirror darkens, and Karasuki stands up, eyes open.)

Amefuri: That whole scrying thing could get really useful.

Subaru: Oh, yeah, feed Karasuki a treat while you're at it, won't you?

Tatara: I want a treat!

Anne: (ignoring Tatara) All right, now that we know where we're going…let's go!

Tokaki: Brilliant logic, that.

(The six climb the two flights of stairs, pushing through the crowds of people. The second floor is very crowded, making them feel glad that they aren't staying. The third floor is comparatively empty, and very expensive-looking, decoration-wise.)

Karasuki: Ok, this way.

(The group walks down the hallway, slowly, admiring the beautiful murals. They all show different scenes of battles. In one, a man fights another, each wielding a large straight sword. In the next, a woman draws a large bow. There are pictures of fighting with staves, spears, lances, pikes, and some more eastern weapons, such as a sickle blade on a chain, or two handheld weapons that look like a trident's head. And of course, there are lots of murals depicting unarmed combat.)

Subaru: These murals are really well done…

Tatara: It's a shame that they have to all be about violence.

Amefuri: This _is_ Sailo's Battle Arena.

Tokaki: I think they're really cool!

(After walking nearly halfway around the perimeter of the Arena, the murals end, and the group reaches the large golden doors. Two golden-clad guards stand in front of the door)

Anne: Um…hi.

Guard 1: Hello.

Guard 2: State your business!

Karasuki: We wish to speak with the Guanjun.

Guard 2: That is impossible.

Subaru: What do you mean, "impossible"? Is he mute or something?

Guard 1: No, I'm sorry. The Guanjun is not seeing visitors.

Tatara: But we're his friends!

Guard 2: Sure, you and all the other assassins out there.

Amefuri: Wait…assassins?

Guard 1: Yes. Previously, the Guanjun accepted visitors, but then there was an attempt on his life. So now he only shows himself during the actually battling.

Anne: (drawing herself up to her full height) I am the Priestess of Byakko, and I demand to speak to the Guanjun!

Guard 2: I don't care if you're Byakko himself, you're not going to get through to the Guanjun!

Tatara: Why not? She's more important that you are, and her orders should override yours!

Guard 1: I'm very sorry, but we're not going to go against the Guanjun's orders. His safety is our number one priority.

Subaru: Damn you, highly bureaucratic government of ancient China!

Karasuki: But we really need to speak to him!

Guard 2: (chuckling) Well, if you were able to register in today's Battling Tournament, compete successfully AND win all four rounds, then you'd be able to speak to him, because you'd be fighting him. However, that's quite impossible. 

Aemfuri: Wait…how would I compete in the tournament?

Guard 1: Well, you'd have to register downstairs. You have a very slim chance of that, because you'd be registering so late.

Amefuri: (amiable) OK, thanks for your time. Come on, people.

All: What??? You're giving up???

Amefuri: (serious) Just _come with me._

(The group walks back down the mural hallway, following Amefuri. A ways away, Amefuri stops and faces the group)

Amefuri: All right. At this point, our only hope is for Tokaki to compete in the match.

Subaru: Great. We are so screwed.

Tokaki: Shut up! (to Amefuri) Wait, why do I have to do it?

Amefuri: Come on, this is a martial battling arena. None of us can possibly fight without our chi powers. Plus, you can easily dominate the competition with your teleportation.

Tatara: Actually, she's right. You have a good chance of getting to the final round and talking to Je- Toroki.

Anne: Come on, Tokaki! You can do it!

Tokaki: Well, I don't know…

Karasuki: Help us, Tokaki-Wan Kenobi! You're our only hope!

(Subaru goes SD and punches Karasuki through the wall.)

Anne: Please?

Tokaki: (sighing) Fine. (perking up) This actually might be fun!

Amefuri: Great, now all we have to do is register him!

(The group heads to the second floor, and to the clearly marked "Registration Booth." A woman sits behind the booth, doing paperwork.)

Anne: Good day.

Woman: (looking up) Whadda ya want?

Tokaki: I'd like to register for today's Battling match.

Woman: Don't we all, kid, don't we all.

Tokaki: Can I?

Woman: Gimme a sec, kid! I don't have four arms!

(The woman sifts through her papers, pulling out what appears to be a rankings chart, like those used in basketball. She looks it over.)

Woman: Well…I suppose I could put you in, but it might cost you.

Amefuri: (steel voice) Cost us?

Woman: Come on, hon, I'm not gonna do this for free.

(Amefuri leans over the desk and grabs the woman's shirt.)

Amefuri: (voice at about 15o Kelvin) If you don't give him a spot, I will kill you. And when I am done killing you, I will feed you, piece by piece, to my dog, Fluffy.

All: … holy shit

Woman: (scared) Well…I…

Amefuri: (pulling the woman's shirt harder) Fluffy is a _very_ hungry poodle.

Woman: O…Ok! I'll do it! Just leggo of me!

(Amefuri lets go. The woman, and the rest of the group, exhales very loudly. She backs her chair as far as it will go)

Woman: All right…wha…what's your name?

Tokaki: Tokaki.

Woman: Great, great…all right, "Tokaki", you've been put into the standings. The Battling will begin at one hour after noon, so be in the entrance hallway before that time.

Tokaki: I will! Thanks for making an exception!

Woman: Um…no problem.

(The group walks back downstairs)

Tatara: Amefuri, you're really scary. Have I told you that?

Amefuri: I try.

Karasuki: So, all we have to do is wait for Tokaki to get his ass kic- I mean, wait for him to win the tournament and meet Toroki?

Tatara: Hey, Tokaki needs all the luck he can get.

Subaru: Don't jinx him.

Anne: Please?

*************

(Cult headquarters)

Person 4: Are we actually meeting for a reason today?

Liao: Apparently. Ren seems to have something to report.

Ren: Yes, and it is quite important.

Person 5: Wonderful. Share your news.

Ren: The Byakko Celestial Warrior we captured has arrived in Kutou's capital.

Liao: That is good. Has he put up any resistance?

Person 2: She, actually. Our Void Seals seem to work quite well.

Person 5: It's Senri-e's own power. Of course they would work.

Person 4: So what's going to happen to her?

Ren: The execution will commence in two, maybe three days. 

Liao: And how do you know that this plan will work?

Person 2: Think, Liao. That idiot Priestess can't travel from west of Shijuen all the way to the capital in two weeks, much less two days.

Person 5: And yet, that "idiot Priestess" has foiled all of your plans so far.

Liao: Mei, exacerbating these problems will help no one. I believe, finally, that this plan is one that is foolproof. What of the Guanjun?

Ren: I have not received word, but last I heard the Priestess and the Warriors were heading for the Battle Arena.

Person 4: Do you think that they'll find the Celestial Warrior?

Mei (Person 5): Of course. They've found every other one, why wouldn't they find the sixth? He's not hidden or anything.

Person 2: Whose side are you on?

Mei: (emotionless) You should know that by now. My devotion to Senri-e keeps this group together.

Liao: Mei, we do not doubt your dedication. However, your opinions are not…in our best interests.

Mei: But they are true.

Person 2: Be as it may, we must lobby for a quick and public execution for the final Warrior, as the Priestess will surely find some way to thwart our plans.

Ren: I believe that I can convince the Emperor to hold an execution in two days, if I do it personally.

Liao: All right. In that case, we shall adjourn. Hopefully, we will not need to meet again for two days. I expect results.

Person 4: This one might actually work.

Mei: Because we are done, let us pray for success to the great Senri-e.

*************

(It's about fifteen minutes before the tournament, and the group minus Tokaki is sitting on the second floor of the stands. The inner complex is set up remarkably like a stadium, with many rows of white stone benches arranged in a steeply sloping angle down towards the center of the Arena. The Arena's center is a large, grassy area, confined into a circle by the concentric rows of benches. The benches are mostly occupied)

Tatara: (blithely) It's really nice that they have grass growing down on the bottom. It's such a soothing thing to have, what with all the fighting in here.

Subaru: I'm really beginning to think all that flora is having a dumbing effect on you.

Karasuki: No, he hasn't changed a bit.

Anne: (introspective) You think Tokaki has a chance? I mean, it's a non-edged weapon tournament, right? Somebody could just come into the tournament with a huge log, and knock him out of the arena. I'm really worried. And besides, they have to get beaten hard enough to stay down for a minute. That's really dangerous. He could get hurt, or worse!

Amefuri: I'm a bit worried about your mental state, more than Tokaki.

Anne: What? My mental state?

Amefuri: Nevermind.

Subaru: Besides, if he gets hurt, which is doubtable, I can heal him between matches.

Karasuki: Assuming they let us see him.

Subaru: I'm sure Amefuri can talk them into it.

Tatara: Hey, look! The competitors are coming out!

(Out of a doorway at the bottom of the Arena, the group sees a bunch of people walk out. One of them is Tokaki.)

Anne: Wow…that's a lot of people. Does he have to beat them all?

Subaru: Naah. There are four rounds, thus there are only sixteen people. Apparently the winner of those 16 fights the Guanjun in the finals.

Karasuki: These people look…odd.

(Among the people are: a little kid, a short old man, a big fat man, a very tall, gangly woman, a girl in an ornate dress, a girl with ankle-length hair, a big, powerful looking guy…and of course Tokaki.)

Tatara: That's an eclectic group if I ever saw one.

Amefuri: Tokaki should have no trouble.

(Without warning, a loud, booming voice rings out over the crowd. A large man stands on the highest level, yelling at the top of his lungs.)

Announcer Guy: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE SATURDAY MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!

(The crowd roars)

Subaru: He must have such a tough job, without a loudspeaker.

Anne: So it's Saturday…

Announcer Guy: THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN THE MARTIAL ARTS NOVICE JIYUE AND THE CELESTIAL WARRIOR OF BYAKKO TOKAKI!!!!

(The crowd roars)

Tatara: I'm going to go deaf between this guy and the crowd.

Amefuri: GO TOKAKI!!!!

Tatara: And Amefuri.

Subaru: TOKAKI!!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!!

Karasuki: Yay. Tokaki. Whoopee.

(All but two of the participants exit the grassy circle. The two are Tokaki and a girl about a year older than him. The view zooms down to the battlefield.)

Girl: (happily) Hi! My name is Jiyue. It's nice to meet you!  
(Jiyue is a little short, with shoulder-length black hair. She's wearing a simple outfit that seems to make movement easy, and is unarmed. She's also smiling from ear to ear, and looks like she has a lot of energy.)

Tokaki: Um…hi. I'm Tokaki.

Jiyue: OK! We have to wait until the announcer announces it, but then we can start!

Tokaki: Works for me. This girl can't be a threat in the least.

Jiyue: Oh, and can you go easy on me? I'm not that good.

Tokaki: Sure! In the bag!

Announcer Guy: LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN!!!

(Jiyue dashes at Tokaki, fists pulled back, ready to strike. Tokaki sighs, and as Jiyue draws near to him, he sidesteps her easily. Jiyue's momentum keeps her running for a moment, then she stops.)

Jiyue: Aww! Don't do that!

Tokaki: Well, what am I supposed to do? Let you hit me?

Jiyue: Yes!

Tokaki: My god, this girl needs serious help. Fine. I'll let you hit me once, but then it's on. One time won't hurt me enough to knock me out.

Jiyue: Okay!

(Jiyue once again charges at Tokaki. As she punches, Tokaki clenches his stomach muscles, hoping to absorb what weak blow she will throw.)

Jiyue: I win.

(Jiyue's hand comes in contact with Tokaki's stomach, and a force like a concussion hits him in the abs. Tokaki goes flying, hitting the wall on the side of the grassy field with a thwap.)

Amefuri: WHAT THE HELL???

Anne: Tokaki!

Tatara: Wait, why didn't he block her or anything?

Tokaki: Ooh…that girl can hit…but I'm not down yet. She's dead.

(Tokaki lays on the ground for about half a minute, feinting in order to make Jiyue drop her guard. She looks at him, concerned, when his cheek glows white and he disappears. Tokaki reappears in front of her, already rushing towards her. Jiyue's eyes open wide, but not in time. Tokaki lands a quick punch to her solar plexus, then with the other hand punches her in the mouth, and finally executes a quick trip attack. Jiyue hits the ground, hard, and does not get up for the minute allotted.)

Announcer Man: THREE, TWO, ONE, KNOCK OUT!!!! TOKAKI HAS WON THE FIRST MATCH!!!

(The crowd roars, and Tokaki lifts one arm in triumph. Jiyue gets up slowly.)

Jiyue: Wow, you are better than me.

Tokaki: Don't worry; you have the strength if not the technique. Give it some time.

Jiyue: Yeah!

(Jiyue and Tokaki exit the ring. The Announcer man starts screaming the next matchup.)

Tatara: Wow, he won!

Karasuki: That girl wasn't that good. She didn't have a chance.

Amefuri: She was pretty strong, but I didn't worry for a second.

Subaru: Does that kind of strength even exist for real?

Anne: For some reason, her name sounds familiar…

Tatara: So, can we talk to Tokaki between the matches? It'll be a while before he fights again. Like…seven fights.

Karasuki: Great. Boredom looms.

Amefuri: I think that we can go see him, but there isn't that much of a need. It's not like he's hurt or anything.

Anne: It's moral support, and something to do.

Subaru: Or, we could watch the other people fight and find out the competition.

Tatara: Yeah, I guess…maybe you should read the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho to find out if he wins.

Karasuki: Good idea.

Anne: No, I'm not gonna. I'm sure he will, but…

Amefuri: You don't want to hear the bad news from a book.

Anne: Yeah. That's it.

(The group patiently waits out the next seven fights. Only a few people are actually using weapons; the girl in the ornate dress, wielding a staff, wins her match against the tall woman, and a young man with small handheld clubs loses against a very old but skilled man. The people left after the first round aren't all good, but the majority are. Eventually, the break after the first round is announced. The group doesn't move, but waits until the announcer announces Tokaki's second match.)

Announcer Guy: THE FIRST ROUND GOT RID OF EIGHT CONTENDERS! THE SECOND WILL GET RID OF FOUR MORE! THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND IS THE CELESTIAL WARRIOR TOKAKI AGAINST KID QISHU!

Subaru: Kid Qishu? What kind of name is that?

Amefuri: Well…he looked pretty small last time. Maybe it's because he's a real kid.

Tatara: I don't think people name their kids "Kid" unless they're braindead.

Anne: This match looks easy; all this kid is good at is being fast. Tokaki can win easily.

(Tokaki enters the ring, amid some cheering. Following him is a little boy.)

Tokaki: (turning to face the boy) Um…aren't you a little young for martial arts?

Kid Qishu: Aren't you a little old to beat me?

(Tokaki's eyes open wide, and little plumes of smoke erupt from his nostrils)

Tokaki: Too old to beat this kid? Oooh, I am so going to kick his ass! We'll just have to see, won't we?

Announcer Guy: LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND BEGIN!

(The kid doesn't move, eying Tokaki suspiciously.)

Tokaki: Well, at least he has the brains to size up his opponent. But that won't help him!

(Tokaki's cheek glows as he throws himself into a run. Blinking out of existence, he teleports around the boy, reappearing every few seconds. When he gets close enough, he moves to kick the kid…but he isn't there.)

Kid: You're gonna have to be faster than that.

(The kid is already behind Tokaki!)

Anne: He's fast!

(Tokaki quickly teleports backwards, reappearing behind the kid.)

(The kid is halfway done with his punch before he realizes that Tokaki is no longer there.)

Amefuri: See, no contest.

(The kid turns to see Tokaki standing behind him.)

Tokaki: You're gonna have to be faster than that.

(The kid glares, and jumps at Tokaki, moving incredibly fast.

(Tokaki's eyes widen, and the teleportation takes effect.)

(Tokaki reappears behind him, punching at the back of the kid's head.)

(The kid instinctively ducks under Tokaki's fist and grabs his arm.)

(When Tokaki teleports, the kid goes along with him and wrenches his arm to the side.)

Subaru: Tokaki!!!

(Tokaki grits his teeth and shakes the kid off, sending him flying.)

(Tokaki holds his arm, which hurts as if it were broken. It isn't, as Tokaki can still move it.)

Tatara: (covering eyes) I can't watch…

(The kid slowly gets up and as he starts to turn is hit in the back with a vicious punch. He is thrown back to the ground. Tokaki puts his foot on the kid's back, and presses down for a minute.)

Announcer Guy: THREE, TWO, ONE, KNOCKOUT!!! TOKAKI HAS WON THE MATCH!!!

(Tokaki lets his foot up as the crowd erupts into cheers. The kid pushes himself off the ground slowly.)

Tokaki: I'm too old, am I?

Kid: (standing weakly) If it weren't for that little disappearing bit, I'd have won.

(Tokaki starts to walk away, holding his wounded arm.)

Kid: Hey, wait up! I'm not finished with you!

(Tokaki leaves the arena, followed by Kid Qishu. The group is waiting inside the doorway. Kid Qishu is about to stop to talk, but seeing the group he runs off)

Subaru: Tokaki! You're ok!

Tokaki: (rolling eyes) Well, I'm standing, right?

Karasuki: (snapping finger) Damn, he is ok.

Anne: Let me see your hand.

(Anne hold Tokaki's hand, examining it. Abruptly, she moves it upwards. Tokaki's eyes bug out.)

Anne: Does that hurt?

Tokaki: (in intense pain) YES.

Anne: Well, it's only sprained.

Amefuri: Anne, you'd make a horrible doctor.

Anne: Thanks.

Subaru: Here, I'll fix it.

(Subaru touches Tokaki's arm, and the white glow spreads along his hand. It seems to move back into its normal, healthy position.)

Tatara: Healthful and dandy!

Announcer Guy: KNOCKOUT!!!

(The group looks out from the opening. The very short old man is standing over a strong, well-muscled guy, who is writhing on the ground.)

Karasuki: Whoa…is that guy for real?

Amefuri: I can't believe he's won two matchs!

Subaru: You'd think one of his bones would have broken or something by now.

Anne: Subaru! You're so insensitive!

Subaru: You disagree?

Anne: Well…no…but!

Tokaki: Hmm…I hope I don't have to fight him.

Tatara: Worried you'd lose?

Tokaki: Of course not! I don't like hurting old people, and as a rule, I try to avoid it.

Karasuki: You "try" to avoid it?

Tokaki: Sometimes I just can't help myself.

All:…

(The old man and the downed man pass the group, not giving them a second look. The Announcer Guy starts talking again.)

Tokaki: I'm not going to be up for two more rounds.

Anne: Won't you be up against that old guy?

Tokaki: Not necessarily. They don't really follow any pattern; it's random who'll you're put up against. There are only going to be three people to fight against, though, so there's a one-in-three chance I'll be up against him.

Amefuri: Well, in that case…we'll be going.

Subaru: We don't want to jinx you.

Tatara:…and we want to watch the matches from up high.

Tokaki: (sarcastically) Thanks a bunch.

Karasuki: If you do well next round we might pay you another visit.

*************

(On the highest row of the stands, there is a large room. It is ornately decorated, and has two large windows opening up on the arena. An old man stands at the window)

Old Man: Your friend…Tokaki? He is doing fine, but I doubt he will win this next round.

Masculine voice: (from somewhere in the room) Why do you say that?

Old Man: He is quite skilled, and his power is quite useful, but his technique is sloppy and unrefined. So far he's been lucky to go up against fighters without the skill to thwart him, but by the third round, the weak have been weeded out.

Voice: Who are his opponents?

Old Man: I do not know as of now…there is still one match to be won. But so far, Master Kung and Lifuang have moved up to the third round.

Voice: I see. I doubt that he will be put up against Master Kung, he's not good enough for him. But Lifuang…I can see that happening. It would be most unfortunate. As you said, he would not win against her…but I believe that if he does not fight Master Kung in the third round, and can beat his third opponent, then he has a chance.

Old Man: You are assuming that Master Kung will advance to the fourth round?

Voice: Of course. He's better than I am.

Old Man: I understand…Will it disappoint you if he does not advance to the final round?

Voice: A bit, even though I would not really fight against him. If he does not face me, I will still abdicate. I know what I must do.

Old Man: Yes…that is true. Who will become the Guanjun in your place?

Voice: You may give the position back to Sitao. He seemed to want it far more than I did.

Old Man: Ah, yes…about Sitao…

*************

(The next two battles come and go, with the staff-wielding girl easily dispatching her opponent and then the girl with ankle-length hair winning against her opponent.)

Anne: This could be bad…all three of his opponents are good.

Amefuri: He'll win. None of them have his power, or a way to beat it.

Tatara: Yeah! There's no way he can lose!

Karasuki: Actually…

Announcer Guy: THE THIRD ROUND HAS COME, WITH THE FOUR REMAINING BEING MASTER KUNG, PRINCESS LIFUANG, PRODIGY CHI, AND WARRIOR TOKAKI! THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN STAFF PRINCESS LIFUANG AND CELESTIAL WARRIOR TOKAKI!

Subaru: What is with these names? "Staff Princess?"

Anne: Hush, Tokaki and Lifuang are coming out. 

Tatara: Uh-oh…she's the girl with the staff.

(Tokaki and Lifuang enter the arena. Lifuang is dressed in a very fancy dress, and is holding a long wooden staff. The two face each other.)

Lifuang: This should be easy. Get ready to lose.

Tokaki: I don't know what you're trying to pull, with this whole "princess" thing, but you're the one who's going to lose!

(Lifuang smiles in an exceedingly creepy fashion.)

Lifuang: On the contrary. I have seen your tactics and skills, and I know exactly how to beat you.

(Tokaki's eyes widen as the Announcer Guy starts to talk)

Announcer Guy: LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

(The crowd roars as Tokaki and Lifuang face each other. Lifuang holds her staff in her right hand in front of her body, and holds her left hand behind her as she crouches slightly. Tokaki assumes a defensive stance, waiting for the coming attack.)

(Lifuang does not move. Tokaki does not move, waiting for her to attack. This continues for about a minute. Tokaki frowns slightly, and Lifuang jumps forward at him.)

(Tokaki teleports behind her, cheek glowing, but Lifuang has already anticipated it. She turns in midair, and lands facing the opposite way. As Tokaki reappears, she jumps back towards him, quicker than before, staff held high.)

Subaru: Did she…just reverse direction?

(Tokaki's eyes widen as he sees Lifuang flying back at him.)

(There is a loud thwack and Tokaki flies backwards from the force of the blow.)

Amefuri: No. Way.

(Tokaki slowly begins to get up, and as he lifts his head he sees Lifuang running towards him again, staff now held in two hands.)

(Tokaki disappears, appearing as far from Lifuang as possible. She instantly stops, holding her staff in front of her body and looking around for him. Tokaki quickly gets up, despite the pain in his chest, and jumps forward while teleporting.)

(Tokaki appears right behind Lifuang, but she once again is ready for him. Quickly turning, she swings her staff at Tokaki's stomach. Tokaki, however, is also ready. He catches her staff and attempts to twist it out of her grip.)

Tokaki: Nice try, but no.

(Tokaki pushes the staff slowly back towards Lifuang, not letting go. She pushes back, almost as strong.)

Lifuang: Sorry about this.

(Lifuang grunts, and performs a strange flipping motion with her hands. Tokaki feels himself flip head over heels, and lands hard on the ground, face-first. Lifuang presses her staff against a point on his back that makes him writhe.)

Lifuang: Don't move, or I'll press harder.

(Through the pain, Tokaki manages to smile.)

Tokaki: You…forgot…

(Tokaki teleports away from under her staff. Lifuang's eyes widen as Tokaki comes back at her from the front.)

(Tokaki aims a blow at her head, but the top of her staff rises up to block him. Almost simultaneously, Tokaki punches at her midsection. Lifuang thrusts her staff forward, parrying his attack to the stomach while bringing the bottom of the staff up towards his groin.)

(Tokaki, mercifully, teleports to her side and chops to her side, landing a blow. Lifuang grunts, eyes opening as far as they can go, and her grip slackens on her staff. Tokaki, seeing her relative helplessness, ducks down and spins, attempting to trip her.)

(But Lifuang is just feinting.)

(Lifuang's eyes narrow in a grin as she jumps above his trip, and brings her staff down on Tokaki's head, hard.)

(The blow echoes throughout the arena as Tokaki crumples to the ground.)

Tatara: No…did she…just…

Subaru: Tokaki!

Karasuki: Tokaki?!?!?!

Anne: CHRIS!!!!!!!

(Lifuang stands over Tokaki, staff held loosely in one arm.)

Lifuang: Game, set, match.

(Suddenly, Tokaki's arm snakes towards the staff, grabbing it and pulling it out of her hand in one fluid motion. He disappears, leaving Lifuang suddenly unarmed.)

(Lifuang's mouth opens as she realizes that she is no longer holding her staff. Tokaki stands a ways away, holding the staff. Resolutely he holds it in his hands, thrusting it down over his legs. The wood breaks with a loud crack.)

(Lifuang's eyes follow the two pieces of her staff as they fall to the ground. Tokaki teleports next to her, and punches at her solar plexus.)

(Lifuang doesn't even block, just accepts the blow. She falls to the ground, and does not get up.)

Announcer Guy: THREE, TWO, ONE, KNOCKOUT!!! TOKAKI HAS WON HIS THIRD MATCH AND WILL PROCEED TO THE SEMIFINALS!!!

(Tokaki holds his hand out for Lifuang, who is slowly getting up. She doesn't take it, and instead walks over to her now-broken staff.)

(Tokaki watches her, then walks towards the arena's exit. The group is once again there, and Tokaki smiles as he enters.)

Tatara: Tokaki!!! Are you OK???

Tokaki: Yeah, I'm fi…ne…

(Tokaki slumps to the ground.)

Amefuri: Ah, shit. At least he won.

Karasuki: I was quite surprised he did.

Anne: (shaking Tokaki) Tokaki! Tokaki! Wake up!

Subaru: (kneeling next to him and touching his neck) Don't worry, he's breathing. I can probably stop him from breaking any bones or getting a concussion.

(Subaru's chest glows, and the white glow spreads down her arm to Tokaki's whole body. The white glow begins to fade, and when it is gone, Tokaki's eyes open.)

Tokaki: Hi.

Anne: IDIOT! You could have been killed! That girl hit you hard enough to split your skull! (silence) We're all so glad you're alive.

Karasuki: That's debatable. 

Tokaki: (standing up) Well, I won this match. What's next?

Subaru: It's that old guy versus…um…

Amefuri: The long-haired girl with the fluid martial arts.

Tatara: I think the girl's going to win.

(Lifuang walks past the group as the old man and the long-haired girl enter the arena.)

Tokaki: (to Lifuang) Oh, hey, good job!

(Lifuang looks at him, glares, and stalks off)

Tokaki: Geez, what's with her?

Tatara: Sore loser?

Karasuki: Or it hurt her more when you broke her staff than anything else.

Announcer Guy: LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

(The group turns their heads as the long haired-girl flies at the old man. The old man does not move as the girl kicks at him. Instead, the old man jumps nimbly above her leg, landing on top of the joint. There is an audible crack, and the girl screams and crumples to the ground.)

All: ….WHOA.  
Amefuri: Did he…just break her knee?

Anne: Oh. No. This is NOT good.

(Before the minute is up, the girls manages to stand up again, but not well. Her knee appears broken.)

Old Man: You shouldn't try to get up. You'll only hurt your knee more.

Girl: I'm…not finished yet!

Old Man: You may not be finished, but you cannot walk. It's important to know when you've lost.

(The girl screams in rage and raises her hands above her head. Propelling herself with her one good leg, she lunges at the old man, poised to punch.)

(The old man dodges facilely to the side, and watches as the girl sails past him. She hits the ground, hard.)

Old Man: It's better that you don't get up now. You'll only hurt yourself more.

(The girl does not move for a minute.)

Announcer Guy: KNOCKOUT!!! MASTER KUNG WILL ADVANCE TO THE SEMI-FINALS, FIGHTING AGAINST TOKAKI! WE WILL TAKE A SHORT, FIVE MINUTE BREAK BEFORE THE SEMI-FINALS!

(The crowd roars as the girl limps off the field. The old man does not move.)

(As the girl passes Tokaki, she looks at him with a pained expression.)

Girl: You…I pity you…

(As she limps off, the group follows her with their eyes)

Karasuki: Well, best give up now.

Tatara: I…don't think fighting this guy is a good idea.

Tokaki: Don't worry, no matter how good he is he can't hit me with teleportation!

Anne: I hope you're right, for your sake.

Amefuri: I could conjure you a shield of force…

Subaru: That's not within the rules. It specifically says "No magic allowed."

Amefuri: Damn. It was such a good idea.

Tokaki: I'll defeat this old fogey by myself!

(Tokaki walks confidently out to the field)

Subaru: This can't end well.

Tatara: I hope he prepared a will…

Anne: If he dies, is it our fault?

(Tokaki approaches the old man. The old man is easily a foot shorter than Tokaki.)

Old Man: My name is Kung. I have waited for the opportunity to fight you.

Tokaki: That's nice.

Master Kung: Politeness and humility are ideal traits in an honorable fighter.

Tokaki: I am humble. Just to those who deserve it.

(The old man's eyes narrow)

Master Kung: I see. You know what they say about the bigger they are.

Tokaki: I'm not the one who's going to do the falling today.

Master Kung: I am quite happy to meet someone who can truly learn from my lesson. Get ready, or you will surely not survive this match.

(Master Kung spreads his legs and holds out his two hands, right hand palm up, the left lower than the right, palm down.)

Announcer: THE SECOND-TO-LAST BATTLE HAS COME! THE MARTIAL ARTS MASTER KUNG WILL FACE THE CELESTIAL WARRIOR TOKAKI! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL GO ON TO CHALLENGE THE GUANJUN FOR THE BATTLING CHAMPIONSHIP! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!!!

(Tokaki follows Master Kung's example, but his stance is more clearly offensive.)

Master Kung: The first lesson: you must kill your ego in order to become a true martial arts Master.

Tokaki: Ego? I don't even know what that is. Stop talking and lose!

(Tokaki disappears, blinking in and out of existence around Master Kung. The old man does not move, still locked in his stance. Tokaki reappears in front of him, and feints with a fake punch to the chest.)

(The old man does not move.)

Tokaki: What? He recognized that as a feint???

Master Kung: If you are to feint, you must put your whole self into the movement. A half-hearted effort will not convince your opponent that you are truly attacking.

Tokaki: I told you to stop talking!

(Tokaki disappears, and reappears behind Master Kung. He strikes out with a blow to the back, but Master Kung has already pivoted and catches Tokaki's arm, pushing it aside as if it were a tree branch in one's way.)

Subaru: He turned fast enough to block that!!!

(Tokaki glares, and strikes out with the other hand, this time to the head. The old man deflects his blow, and all the lightning-fast attacks after that. The old man sighs and finally pivots 180 degrees, sending Tokaki flying past him.)

Master Kung: Look at you. You can't even touch me, yet you still believe yourself superior.

Tokaki: (turning) Cut the crap! I'm not going to hold back now!

Master Kung: By all means, throw your whole self into your attacks.

(Tokaki screams a battle cry, then teleports to Master Kung's side. He chops at his middle, and as the old man blocks, Tokaki teleports to the other side and aims at Master Kung's face.)

Tatara: Great idea!

(But the old man turns slightly, Tokaki's fist passing his head. Tokaki teleports again, this time kicking high to the old man's head.)

Amefuri: Oh, no. That was bad.

(Instead of following his own example from the last battle, the old man ducks under Tokaki's leg and effortlessly grabs it.)

(With a flick of his wrist, Tokaki goes flying. Before he can hit the ground, he has teleported away.)

Master Kung: Your technique is like to that of an amateur. You do not have enough focus to even aspire to my level of skill.

(Tokaki reappears, still in mid-sprawl. He rolls and stands up, turning again to face Master Kung.)

Tokaki: (annoyed) Don't you ever shut up???

Master Kung: (returning to his stance) You have not yet killed your ego. In a battle, you cannot allow your emotions to rule over you. You must find your inner calm. Only then can you truly fight.

Tokaki: You are so going down!

(Tokaki rushes at the old man, once again chopping at his side. When the old man parries without a thought, Tokaki tries to grab his arm.)

(It doesn't work. The old man slaps his hand to the side, and aims a punch at Tokaki's face.)

(Tokaki tries to block, but the old man snakes past his defenses. Luckily, Tokaki teleports away.)

Tokaki: Missed me!

Master Kung: The second lesson: Do not rely completely on one technique. Although it may be powerful, if it fails you will lose.

Tokaki: It hasn't failed me yet, and it's not about to.

Master Kung: It appears you are not ready to accept my lessons. I will have to teach them to you with my own hands.

Tatara: Oh, no…he's taking the offensive!

(The old man jumps forward with amazing speed, arm outstretched. Tokaki manages to jump to the side, but the old man stops instantly.)

Master Kung: Back blow.

(The old man swings his arms, turning towards Tokaki. He appears to simply touch him, but there is a loud slap and Tokaki is sent flying across the arena.)

Anne: Tokaki!!!!

(Tokaki tries to teleport, but ends up closer to Master Kung and still falling. He hits the ground with a bang. He slowly pushes himself up, to see Master Kung standing above him.)

Master Kung: You have not killed your ego. You have not abandoned your single technique. You have no chance. 

Tokaki: Stop lecturing me! I can fight fine by myself!

Master Kung: You obviously cannot. Clear your mind, and the rest will follow. 

Tokaki: My mind is clear!

(Tokaki jumps up, throwing himself at the old man.)

(The old man blinks, and jumps backwards, clenching his fists and pulling his arms back.)

Master Kung: Double-Barreled Cannon!

(As Tokaki sails towards him, Master Kung's arms shoot forward, hitting Tokaki on both his shoulders.)

Group: !!!!

(The sound this time is that of a bang. Tokaki stops nearly in midair, falling directly down to the ground.)

Subaru: Oh, god…is he…

(Tokaki lies on the ground, the pain from his chest almost too much to bear. His nose is bleeding, and he can't feel his arms)

Master Kung: This will be your last lesson. Against overwhelming odds, you have not lost until you believe yourself to have lost.

(Tokaki lies on the ground as the seconds tick past.)

Master Kung: Fine. If you neglect this lesson as you have neglected the previous three, then you truly have lost.

(The old man turns around as the Announcer begins counting down.)

Announcer: TEN!!! NINE!!! EIGHT!!!

(Tokaki's eyes open wide, and his cheek bursts into pure white light.)

Annoucer: SEVEN!!! SIX!!! FIVE!!! FOUR!!!

(The old man continues to walk out of the arena.)

Announcer: THREE!!! TWO!!!! O-

(Tokaki stands up, cheek blazing white. The whole crowd inhales a collective gasp. The old man begins to turn…)

(But Tokaki is already next to him, fiercely attacking, blow after blow. The old man starts to block easily, but as Tokaki's ferocity increases his parries become slower and sloppier.)

(Finally, Tokaki draws back his fist and punches the old man straight in the stomach. There sound this time is like that of a sonic boom.)

(The old man kneels to the ground, and then slumps face-first into the grass. Tokaki watches as the minute passes, and the crowd erupts into cheers.)

Announcer: THE SEMI-FINALS ARE OVER, AND IN A MIRACULOUSLY UNPRECEDENTED FINISH, TOKAKI HAS DEFEATED MASTER KUNG!!!

(Tokaki extends his hand to the old man, who takes it.)

Master Kung: Thank you. You may be on the road to learning humility, and of the third lesson.

Tokaki: No, thank you. I…didn't understand what you told me, and…I really don't get it yet. But, just for a moment…my mind cleared. It was like…silence, with only me making noise.

(The old man smiles.)

Master Kung: It seems that you truly have begun to kill your ego. Now, the second lesson…

(Tokaki smiles back.)

Tokaki: I'll work on that. (The old man turns to leave.) Wait! I…did you really want to win? Because, it seems…

(The old man turns back to Tokaki)

Master Kung: Your friend, the other Warrior will be able to answer that. All I can say…is that I am glad I had the honor to pass on some of my wisdom to you.

(The old man leaves the arena, followed by Tokaki.)

Karasuki: What…just happened?

Tokaki: I don't know. It was…a moment of pure thought. Pure action. It just seemed so…right.

Amefuri: The drugs will do that to you.

Subaru: Are you ok? He was kicking your ass!

Tokaki: No…that double-cannon-thingy hurt, but I feel fine now. I don't understand it, really.

Tatara: (happily) I'm just glad you didn't die! You were so outmatched!

Tokaki: (sweatdrop) Thanks. I don't think he wanted to win.

Anne: Now you're going against Toroki? Good luck!

Tokaki: I'm not gonna fight him! …I hope.

Karasuki: Your only hope is talking to him.

Tokaki: I'm not THAT bad!!! I'm just saying, we're both Byakko Celestial Warriors, we shouldn't have to fight!

Amefuri: Don't worry, he's reasonable. He'll negotiate. You don't want to win anyways, do you?

Tokaki: Not really.

Announcer Guy: THE FINAL MATCH HAS COME, WITH A NEW CHALLENGER ARRIVING TO CHALLENGE THE GUANJUN!!! 

Tokaki: I'm gonna go. Wish me luck.

Subaru: No amount of luck is enough for you to win.

(Tokaki rolls his eyes and moves out to the arena.)

Announcer Guy: THE CHALLENGER IS THE CELESTIAL WARRIOR TOKAKI!!! AND HERE COMES THE GUANJUN!!!

(Tokaki looks around. He's not here.)

Tokaki: Um…where's Jeff?

(The crowd starts clapping. Tokaki looks around, trying to find the reason for the claps.)

(On the lowest row of seats, 10 feet above the arena, Jeff stands, holding two metal objects. Tokaki gasps as Jeff jumps off the side and gracefully lands.)

Tokaki: Aaah! Jeff!

Toroki (Jeff): It's been a while, hasn't it? Are you ready?

Jeff: Haha, I'm going to kill Chris!

Chris: Will you shut up? I beat the old guy and the girl with the staff didn't I?

Max: Just barely. You wouldn't have beaten Master Kung if he wanted to win.

Anne: I think he's very brave, to have gone up against opponents who clearly were much better than he was.

Chris: Thanks…I think.

Luna: The next episode is called "Chi no nagare ni uzumeru."

Kat: "Buried in the flow of blood"…what a happy name.

Nick: Oh my god! Next episode is Episode 17!!!!

Janna: And…?

Chris: Oh no! NO!!!!!

(Chris and Nick run off, far far away)

Jeff: What's with them?

Kat: I blame the drugs.

**AN: Yeah, I made this episode extra-extra long, due to the long time since 15.**

**As for the challengers, Jiyue is based off Sei from my old Elements story. Lifuang is from the same story, based off the character of Kiromi. Kid Qishu is my own creation, and Master Kung is based off Sha-Wen from Shaman King, right down to the whole "ego" thing and his moves. So it's not a real-ripoff; at least I gave credit! It's a…homage. That's it.**

**For some reason, I don't think Master Kung's fight came out the way I wanted it to. I think Jiyue's and Lifuang's worked, with Qishu's being OK. **

**And about Chris and Nick's worries about Episode 17…if you've seen Slayers or read my Slayers fic, you'll understand why Episode 17 worries them so much.**


	17. Chi no nagare ni uzumeru shi

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

AN: The real AN will come at the end, as usual. This is a disclaimer. There is a lot of violence and some blood in this chapter and the ones to come. If this bothers you, you don't have to read. Just don't say I didn't warn you. 

Kat: Last episode, the group got to Sailo's Battle Arena.

Luna: Jeff was there, being the Guanjun/Champion.

Max: But in order to meet him, somebody had to compete in the martial arts tournament.

Janna: So we decided to have Chris do it.

(silence)

Jeff: Surprisingly, he actually got to the final round. 

Anne: Now he's going to go against Jeff…

(awkward silence)

Janna: Hey, where are Chris and Nick?

Jeff: Last I saw them, they were hiding in a corner from "Episode 17".

Luna: I told them sniffing spray paint would hurt them! But they just didn't listen! (bursts into tears)

Episode 17: Chi no nagare ni uzumeru (Buried in the flow of blood)

(The group watches as Toroki walks towards Tokaki, holding two small metal trident-head things. Toroki, like the rest of the group, is dressed in typical Sailan clothes, but he also has a wooden staff strapped across his back, two scabbards on either side of his waist with protruding handles, two small, wide, empty scabbard-looking pouches, and one long scabbard on his left hip, also with a sheathed sword. He's pretty armed.)

Toroki: Are you ready?

Tokaki: Um…no? Are we really supposed to fight?

Toroki: Of course not. But the audience wants a performance, do they not?

Tokaki: That's their problem! I can't fight you.

Toroki: Very true. I suppose I shall have to handle this.

(Toroki turns away from Tokaki, addressing the audience. Of course, the audience is all around him, so turning away from Tokaki turns him away from a third of the spectators…)

Toroki: (in a voice as loud as the Announcer's) ALL OF YOU, I THANK YOU HEARTFELTEDLY FOR COMING TO THIS TOURNAMENT TO DECIDE THE NEW GUANJUN!

(The crowd roars)

Toroki: BUT I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.

(The crowd quiets)

Toroki: AS YOU ALL KNOW, TOKAKI IS A CELESTIAL WARRIOR. I AM A CELESTIAL WARRIOR AS WELL. THE PRIESTESS OF BYAKKO HAS COME TO THIS BATTLE ARENA TO FIND ME. IT IS MY DUTY TO GO WITH HER ON HER JOURNEY.

(silence)

Toroki: BECAUSE OF THIS, THERE WILL BE NO FINAL MATCH. NO MATTER WHICH OF US WOULD WIN, NEITHER OF US WOULD ASSUME THE POSITION OF GUANJUN. I LEAVE THE CHOICE OF GUANJUN TO YOU, WITH ANY WHO WISHES TO TAKE THE TITLE BEING FREE TO.

(the crowd takes this in for a moment, then they erupt into angry cries. Toroki quickly moves over to Tokaki, and grabs his arm)

Toroki: Teleport us up to the rest of the group, now.

Tokaki: But…I…

Toroki: It worked earlier, and the crowd is about to get ugly. Do it!

(Tokaki shakes his head and closes his eyes. To the surprise of the spectators, the two Warriors disappear from the arena and reappear.)

(Toroki and Tokaki reappear in the arena's entrance area, next to the other five.)

Toroki: We are leaving now.

Anne: Jeff! Hi!

Toroki: Not now, Anne. There's no time.

Amefuri: You'd make a great cliché'd hero.

(The group follows Toroki's instructions, running into the perimeter hallway. It is mercifully empty, and the seven manage to get out of the Battling Arena with minimal hassle. Outside, the group saddles their horses…except for Toroki.)

Tatara: Oh, do you have a horse?

Toroki: One moment.

(Toroki puts his fingers in his mouth and blows, making an ear-piercing whistle.)

Anne: Wow, he can make that whistle???

Subaru: Can you teach me to do that???

(From somewhere behind the Battle Arena, there is a thundering of hooves. The group watches in confusion as a large black horse runs towards Toroki.)

Toroki: Ok, I'm ready to go.

Karasuki: You can summon a horse by whistling.

Toroki: Of course. Can't you?

All:…

Anne: So, what's its name?

Toroki: How could I forget? Everybody, meet Schnoogums McCuddles.

(Schnoogums McCuddles neighs happily)

Amefuri: Schnoogums…

Subaru: MCCUDDLES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU ON????

Toroki: (rubbing Schnoogums's head) I think that it is a nice name.

Tatara: I agree!

Tokaki: We know that if you like it something's wrong with it.

Karasuki: Well, we can go now, can't we?

Toroki: (mounting up) Where are we going, anyways? And where did you all come from before here?

Anne: We'll fill you in on the way. Let me check the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho…(opens pack)

Toroki: Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?

Subaru: It's the mystical, magical prophecy book…it tells what's gonna happen to us. We'll explain.

Anne: "The group, with the addition of Toroki, rode east." Well, that's simple. 

Tatara: We ride west!

(All fall off their horses. Schnoogums neighs in a confused tone.)

*************

(Kutou's Imperial Throne Room. The ugly old Emperor sits on the throne. Two soldiers are kneeling before him)

Soldier 1: We have put the Byakko girl in the jail as you asked.

Soldier 2: The proclamation for the public execution will go out soon.

Emperor: Good, good. This is very good. Now, I have another person to attend to. Leave me.

Soldiers 1+2: Yes, your majesty.

(The two soldiers exit the room.)

Emperor: Shi Ren…you asked to speak to me, did you not?

(From the shadows steps a tall, thin man. He has long black hair, falling perfectly unbound over his shoulders. His handsome face shows confidence.)

Ren: Yes, I did. I have a proposition to make.

Emperor: It is not everyone who can so casually propose things to me.

Ren: I am not everyone.

Emperor: True. If you're going to propose something, do it. If not, get out of my sight.

Ren: Fine. I will get to the point. I believe that a speedy execution of the Byakko Warrior is the best course of action.

Emperor: Really. I had planned to hold the execution in three days.

Ren: It would be better to do it sooner rather than later. More chance that the other Byakko Warriors will find her and complete the summoning ceremony.'

Emperor: I understand your point.

Ren: And?

Emperor: I will think on it.

Ren: (eyes widening) You should do more than that.

Emperor: Oh, really? And you have more authority than I do? (Ren says nothing) Leave me now!

(Ren turns abruptly, disappearing into the adjoining hallway. The Emperor sighs.)

Emperor: Stupid cultists…thinking they know exactly what I want, when they really know nothing. A swift execution…would be the worst thing that could happen right now. 

(The Emperor's face turns into a scowl, and for a moment, it looks as if he is consumed in a black miasma)

Emperor: Fools…they could spell the end of my plans, even though they strive for the same goal as I…

*************

(After traveling for the rest of the day through dense woods, the group reaches a clearing by a river.)

Anne: Looks like a perfect place to make camp.

Tokaki: Finally. We can get off these horses.

Toroki: I'll go and get some wood for a fire.

Tatara: I'll go with you.

Amefuri: Who wants to help me set up the tents?

Subaru: I will.

Tokaki: I'll…secure the perimeter.

(The five get to work, with Tokaki teleporting away, Subaru and Amefuri going for the tents, and Toroki and Tatara going into the woods. Anne and Karasuki saddle the horses to a tree and sit down.)

Anne: Um…Karasuki? Could you scry for Katherine? I mean, once we find her we can summon Byakko and go home.

Karasuki: Sure.

(Karasuki pulls out the mirror, setting it on the ground and closing his eyes.)

Karasuki: "Six Warriors gathered here, Combined powers of Byakko, Show us where the last exists, show us where we must go now!"

(The mirror turns completely black. Anne raises her eyebrows, and is about to say something, but the mirror suddenly flares into light. The picture it shows only appears for a second, but it is quite informative.)

(The isometric view of the four countries is shown once again, with a large white spot in the center of Kutou. Karasuki opens his eyes, which are now bloodshot, and the picture vanishes)

Karasuki: (breathing heavily) Wow…that was intense.

(Amefuri looks at him as she sets up the tent)

Amefuri: What are you doing???

Karasuki: No, it's not like that. The amount of blocking…it was so strong, so concentrated. It took all of my effort just to break through it.

Anne: And…Katherine is in the middle of Kutou. (realizes what she just said) THE MIDDLE OF KUTOU???

(Now both Subaru and Amefuri look at the pair on the ground)

Subaru: Whoa, I heard that. What about Kutou?

Anne: That's where Katherine is!!!! In the middle of Kutou!

Amefuri: And…?

Anne: She shouldn't be there! Kutou is the enemy! She's in the middle of enemy territory!

Amefuri: Well, if you want I could try to telepathically communicate with her.

Anne: Yeah, that would help. Wait until everybody gets back, though.)

(The boys return from the woods, laden with firewood. Or, in Tokaki's case, laden with nothing. As the sun sets, the group sits around a blazing fire.)

Tatara: It feels like we're camping!

Tokaki: News flash: we ARE camping.

Toroki: So what did you want us to hear?

Karasuki: I was scrying while you were gone, and I found Katherine's location.

Tokaki: Really? Where is it?

Anne: It's in the middle of Kutou. WAY behind enemy lines.

Subaru: (to Amefuri) So, are you going to try to find her telepathically?

Amefuri: I can try. This might take a while, though.

Toroki: We will make some food while you're searching.

(Amefuri nods, and closes her eyes. The middle of her chest glows, and she returns to the star-speckled void of thoughts.)

Amefuri: OK…now to find Katherine.

(Amefuri speeds past all of the normal-sized chi glows, searching for one that is more pronounced than the rest. In about 15 minutes, she sees a very large chi in the distance. It has the distinct Byakko color as well.)

Amefuri: There she is!

(Amefuri heads towards that chi, and all looks well…until as she gets close, a barrier of sorts appears in front of the chi.)

Amefuri: !!!!

(Back in camp, the group is making a large pot of stew. Amefuri is still sitting there, chest glowing…when suddenly there is a loud bang and Amefuri flies backwards as if hit by something)

All: !!!!!!!!

Subaru: Amefuri!

(Everybody stands up, looking at Amefuri, who is now laying on the ground, a bit dazed.)

Anne: Amefuri! Are you all right???

(Amefuri sits up, slowly)

Amefuri: Whoa….that was NOT good.

Tatara: What happened?

Amefuri: Well, I was cruising around people's thoughts…and I saw Kat. So I went to make contact…and this barrier appeared around her.

Toroki: A…barrier?

Amefuri: I'm not sure, I was moving too fast to see what it looked like. But it was certainly a chi barrier, meant to stop mental communication with Katherine.

Karasuki: Wouldn't you have broken through it?

Amefuri: I would have thought so, but the barrier was strong, constructed by somebody far stronger than I am. It completely surprised me, and because I didn't have any defenses up, there was a huge backlash.

Tokaki: Someone way stronger? Could that have been Katherine?

Tatara: Of course not. This is KAT we're talking about, not some person with strong chi.

Amefuri: No, it was clearly meant to seal her off from outside. She wouldn't make a barrier like that.

Anne: Then…who would make something like that? Wouldn't it have to be somebody with chi far stronger than a Celestial Warrior? Is that possible?

Toroki: Could the person that's blocking Karasuki's scrying have put it up?

Karasuki: That's possible…but if that's true, Amefuri could easily break through it. That person isn't at her level.

Subaru: Well, could you try again, Amefuri?

Amefuri: Maybe tomorrow…that took a lot out of me.

Tokaki: It's pretty late anyways…I'm going to bed.

Anne: I think we all should…tomorrow looks like it's going to be an interesting day.

*************

(The group all gets to sleep, separated into their gender-specific tents. All except for Anne, that is. She can't seem to get to sleep, and Subaru's snoring doesn't help at all)

Anne: Must sleep…must sleep…

(Anne's tried everything, counting sheep, holding her breath, doing math…it's not working. So she sits up slowly, careful not to disturb Subaru or Amefuri, and leaves the tent for a bathroom break.)

*************

(It's a bright, beautiful morning. Amefuri slowly opens her eyes, adjusting to the state of wakefulness. She stands up in a rather ungainly fashion, but luckily does not wake 

Subaru, who is peacefully snoring next to her. Amefuri quickly dresses, and leaves the tent.)

(Outside, the fire is still smothered from last night. But Toroki is already up, practicing some odd-looking motions with a long, slightly curved sword. It appears to Amefuri to almost be a sort of dance.)

Amefuri: Um…good morning.

(Toroki stops as Amefuri begins to talk, skillfully sheathing his sword in his long scabbard, the only one he is currently wearing.)

Toroki: Good morning. You're up early.

Amefuri: The same could be said of you. What were you just doing?

Toroki: It is simply a series of movements meant to increase strength, finesse and balance. I do them every morning to wake myself up.

Amefuri: (not quite that interested) Nice. Let me guess…Anne is out doing something?

Toroki: (confused) Anne?

Amefuri: (more confused) Yeah. She wasn't in the tent, so I assumed that she…

(Amefuri's eyes widen slowly as she looks at Toroki's uncomprehending expression.)

Amefuri: Wait a minute…she never came out here?

Toroki: (with dawning comprehension) No, she didn't…

Amefuri: (now worried) Karasuki. We have to wake Karasuki. Anne's not in the tent, she's not out here…oh, shit.

Toroki: You don't think something happened to her?

Amefuri: She's the only one of us who can't defend herself. I can only hope that I'm wrong.

Toroki: Then you're right. I should go wake Karasuki.

(Toroki turns towards the tent. As he does so, there is a "twang" and something whizzes past his ear to land with a "thunk" in a nearby tree. Toroki instantly stops moving)

Amefuri: That was an arrow! DUCK!

(Amefuri and Toroki throw themselves to the ground. But no more arrows come.)

Toroki: (a bit annoyed) I believe that the coast is clear.

Amefuri: (embarrassed) Ok…that whole "duck" thing was just instinct.

(Amefuri and Toroki slowly raise themselves up. Toroki cautiously moves to the tree, where he yanks an arrow out of the bark.)

Toroki: There's a message attached.

Amefuri: Let's see it.

(Toroki unfurls the thin scroll wrapped around the arrow's body, and skims over it, eyes widening.)

Amefuri: What does it say?

Toroki: "I have her. Duel me, or I will kill her."

Amefuri: WHAT???? Who is this from?

Toroki: It is signed………!!!

Amefuri: What????

Toroki: "Sitao"…this is not good. Wake the others.

Amefuri: Who's Sitao?

Toroki: I'll explain when everybody is awake. (Amefuri stands there) Go!

*************

(Toroki goes in and wakes the boys. Amefuri goes and wakes Subaru. In a few minutes, the Warriors assemble outside the tents.)

Subaru: (yawning) Hey, what's the rush?

Tatara: Yeah, and where's Anne?

Toroki: That's why we woke you up. Anne's been kidnapped.

Tokaki: What???? Kidnapped????

Amefuri: That's what it appears. This note got shot at us.

Toroki: (reading) "I have her. Duel me, or I will kill her.-Sitao" 

Karasuki: This blows…who's Sitao?

Toroki: He was the previous Guanjun before me…he's quite a swordsman, and very good at focusing his chi. I don't understand why he'd kidnap Anne, though…

Tatara: Sounds like some sort of jealousy issue.

Toroki: That's possible…no matter what, he's dangerous, and Anne's certainly in danger.

Karasuki: Ok, I'm going to scry for her location.

(Karasuki simply takes out the mirror and closes his eyes. Almost instantly, the mirror flashes white, just like his symbol. The group crowds around the mirror, anxious to see where Anne is. Inside the mirror, the group and their small camp flickers on and off. Then the mirror quickly moves in a northern direction to a river, then proceeds along the river east to a small clearing. A man sits against a tree, and a blonde-haired girl lies next to him. The mirror goes dark again.)

Subaru: Didn't you need an incantation to scry?

Karasuki: It helps, but it's not necessary.

Tokaki: Who cares? We know where Anne is, let's go!

(The group saddles up, with Toroki mounting Schnoogums. They ride north to the river, then turn east. Soon, the clearing becomes visible.)

(The clearing is as the mirror showed; a large, grassy area next a river. Trees ring the area, but the clearing is treeless. A man, appearing tall and thin, sits against a tree across from them, several scabbards at his waist.. Also next to him is Anne, who is lying down, motionless. The man looks up as the group enters the clearing with a smile)

Man: Well, look who's here. The current Champion and his little friends.

Amefuri: What have you done with Anne?

(Toroki flings his hand up, silencing Amefuri)

Toroki: Sitao. What are you doing?

Sitao: Nothing special. Just reclaiming my rightful position as Guanjun.

Toroki: I beat you fair and square.

Sitao: That may be, but I am more experienced and a better warrior than you. I deserve that title.

Subaru: What's going on? Who is this guy?

Sitao: I was the Guanjun before…he came along. He usurped my title, obviously too young to hold the position correctly. So I want a rematch.

Toroki: (pointing to Anne) Then why did you involve her in this?

Sitao: I needed bait; you'd never come to me otherwise. It was pitiful of you to leave your camp so undefended.

Tatara: Why isn't she moving? What have you done to her?

Sitao: Nothing permanent.

Karasuki: What the hell does that mean?

Sitao: It was a simple chi maneuver, putting the victim into a comatose state. It doesn't have any lasting repercussions…unless the victim stays in the trance for…oh, twelve hours.

(Every member of the group stares at him)

Tokaki: You monster! I'll kill you!

(Tokaki is about to jump forward, but Toroki raises his hand again)

Toroki: How is the trance lifted?

Sitao: If I die, then she goes back to normal. Barring that, I can deactivate it anytime I want. But I don't want to; you'll have to fight me in order to do it.

Toroki: I don't want to fight you. We don't have to.

Sitao: (standing up) But that is where you are wrong. I need to fight you to reclaim what I had before. It's just a duel. Me versus you. Any and all weapons. And…don't let your friends intervene, or try to revive the girl. In this state, I can sever the connection between her mind and her body without a thought.

Tatara: How do we know that you'll free her if Toroki duels you?

Sitao: You don't. But it doesn't seem to me like you have that much of a choice.

(Toroki closes his eyes for a moment, and then dismounts.)

Toroki: Fine. I'll duel you. But…I'm not going to lose.

Sitao: Keep dreaming, kid. This time, we're using real weapons; and I've never been beat with my sword.

(The group dismounts slowly as Sitao and Toroki stare each other down.)

Amefuri: Subaru, can you get Anne back to normal?

Subaru: No, I can only age her body. It won't change the state her mind is currently in.

Karasuki: This isn't good. You think Toroki can win?

Tokaki: He better…oooh, I wanna kick that guy's ass SO bad…

Tatara: This is horrible…just sitting and watching.

(Sitao reaches for his waist)

Sitao: You're ready? I don't want to fight you unless you're going to put up a good fight.

Toroki: I don't want to hurt you, Sitao. I'm only doing this for her.

Sitao: Well, all the more reason for me to win. Because I do want to hurt you.

(Toroki's hand moves up to his shoulder, grasping the staff. In a blur of movement, Sitao draws a long, straight sword and jumps at Toroki with a roar, aiming an overhand slash at his head. Almost too quick to see, Toroki pulls his staff out and thrusts upwards with both hands, blocking Sitao's blow with a loud bang)

Sitao: (pushing downwards) Good, good! This is exactly the talent that I need to beat!

Toroki: (struggling) What do I have to do to prove that I don't want to fight?

(Toroki seems to be giving way under the staff, causing Sitao to grin and push harder. Toroki seems to be losing the battle of strength, due to the differences in both weapons and position.)

(The group watches, wide-eyed…until Toroki pushes up hard with his left hand, pushing Sitao's sword off his staff. Continuing the motion, Toroki follows through with the staff, thrusting down towards Sitao's head.)

(The group gapes, in awe of Toroki's martial skills.)

(But Sitao nimbly ducks left, out of the way of Toroki's staff. Toroki, anticipating this, changes the staff's momentum so that the bottom end is now heading up for Sitao's chest. Sadly, Sitao has ducked too fast, and is rapidly moving out of Toroki's range.)

(Sitao grins, and in a blindingly fast stroke, slashes forwards as his momentum continues to carry him out of the staff's range. Toroki pulls his staff up quickly to block the killing stroke, and he does – but Sitao slices clean through his staff, leaving him with two pieces.)

Sitao: Fool. You can't fight against metal with wood.

Tatara: I beg to differ!

(Toroki jumps backwards, expecting Sitao to follow him. Sitao just stands, assuming a defensive stance.)

Toroki: What are you waiting for?

Sitao: Draw your weapon. I won't fight against a weaponless opponent.

(Toroki sighs, and throws his former staff to the ground. Schnoogums whinnies as Toroki reaches to his left scabbard with both hands)

Sitao: One sword? Idiot.

Toroki: We'll see.

Karasuki: Toroki has more than one sword?

(Sitao once again jumps at Toroki, this time with an attack coming from below. Toroki draws out his long, curved, single-edged sword, easily blocking Sitao's attack. But this time, instead of beginning a strength contest, Toroki lets Sitao's blade slide off of his curved sword, and slashes upwards at Sitao's chest.)

(Sitao's eyes widen, and he is forced to step backwards quickly in order to avoid a large gash in his chest. Toroki slashes again at Sitao from above, catching him off-balance. Sitao throws his sword upwards to catch Toroki's sword, locking the two blades. Toroki starts pressing downwards)

Toroki: Yield!

(Sitao grins, and he forces Toroki's sword upwards with a mighty heave. Sitao rolls backwards nimbly, standing up and once again assuming a ready stance. Toroki recovers quickly, and jumps at Sitao, blade raised.)

(Sitao is ready for him this time, and bats his sword to the side, moving in. But in doing this, he moves into Toroki's sword's reach.)

(Toroki circles his blade around Sitao's, nicking Sitao on the quadriceps, and then following through to push Sitao's invading blade to the side.)

Tokaki: His sword has a longer reach than Sitao's!

(Toroki darts forwards, stabbing at Sitao's chest viciously. Sitao, now on the defensive, brings his sword back to just barely parry Toroki's. Toroki continues the attack, slashing fiercely. Sitao once again brings his blade up, but it is just a feint. Toroki's sword changes direction abruptly, switching attacks from a slash to a stab, piercing Sitao's lower leg.)

(Sitao's eyes open wide as Toroki pulls his sword out of his leg. It's not a deep wound, and not one that will hinder him too badly. Toroki jumps backwards, holding his sword downwards.)

Toroki: Will you yield now?

(Sitao grimaces, but a grin soon replaces that.)

Sitao: But we've only just begun. Why would I want to stop so soon?

Subaru: What's he going to do now?

Amefuri: He can't beat Toroki's sword, not with Toroki's superior reach and curve.

Tatara: The odds look good, but…Sitao doesn't seem worried at all.

(Sitao crouches, poised to jump forwards. Toroki's eyes narrow in confusion, but his eyes suddenly widen and he throws his sword up in front of his body. The group watches, confused.)

(But their confusion is dispelled within a moment, as Sitao pulls a second sword out of his other scabbard. Holding two identical swords in his two hands, he springs at Toroki.)

(Sitao strikes out with his right sword at Toroki's side. Toroki parries as quickly as he can, as Sitao's left sword flies towards his other side. Toroki parries again, but he isn't quite as fast as Sitao.)

(Sitao pushes forwards with the left sword, briefly locking Toroki's sword. In that moment, he drops to one knee and slashes at Toroki's legs, opening a large wound.)

(The group inhales a collective breath. Toroki, although obviously in pain, forces Sitao's left sword away and jumps nimbly backwards, sword held in front of him.)

(Surprisingly, Sitao only stands up and flicks the blood off his blade.)

Sitao: I'll wait. Draw your two swords.

Toroki: That hurt, but I still don't want to kill you.

Sitao: That only gives me the advantage. Draw them!

(Toroki quickly sheathes his sword, and places his hands on the two pouches at either side of his waist.)

Sitao: You're using the sai? Fool. That will be your last mistake.

(Sitao jumps for Toroki as Toroki flips his hands effortlessly. The two trident-head thingys flip into his hands, and he brings them upwards, catching Sitao's two swords in their prongs.)

Tokaki: Oh, so _that's_ what they're used for.

(Sitao struggles to push Toroki downwards, but he can't put his full strength into his pushing. Toroki is also disadvantaged, having to push upwards.)

(With another burst of strength, Sitao forces Toroki to the ground, bringing his two swords down towards Toroki.)

(As Toroki falls backwards, he ducks into a backwards roll, evading Sitao's swords. He lands on one knee, both sai outstretched, parallel to the ground.)

Sitao: This defense won't serve you very well for long.

Toroki: Perhaps…

(Toroki blinks and jumps forwards, sai held behind him. Sitao does not move, a bit confused, but crosses his two swords in front of him.)

(Toroki thrusts out with his left sai, catching Sitao's front sword, and in a surprisingly adept move, twists it, sending it out of his hand and to the ground. Sitao tries to slash with his remaining sword, but Toroki catches that one as well with his right sai.)

(Sitao instantly moves his other hand to his remaining sword, trying to overpower Toroki's one-handed sai. It is his first mistake.)

(Toroki thrusts viciously at Sitao's abdomen with his left sai. Only Sitao's quick movement saves him from a vicious skewering. Instead, the sai stabs into the right part of Sitao's abdomen with all three prongs.)

(In shock, Sitao stops moving abruptly. Toroki pulls out the sai, leaving three bloody holes, and jumps backwards. The sword falls from Sitao's hand, and he kneels down, hand over his side.)

Toroki: I warned you. Are you finally ready to yield?

(Sitao says nothing, just nods.)

Toroki: Fine. I'm taking her back now.

Sitao: I'll…release the enchantment.

(Toroki sheathes his sai, and then moves over to Anne. Sitao gets up slowly and meekly picks up his weapons)

Tokaki: Um…that was abrupt.

Amefuri: It really ended quickly.

Karasuki: Sitao doesn't seem like the type to just stop like that…

(Toroki kneels next to Anne, feeling her neck. He looks confused.)

Toroki: (head turned from Sitao) Sitao, release the enchantment. She's still in the state.

(Sitao turns slowly towards Toroki, swords held in each hand. Suddenly, he twirls them into a fighting stance and runs at Toroki's oblivious self.)

Subaru: Oh, no! Toroki!!! BEHIND YOU!!!!

(Toroki's eyes shoot wide open, and he briefly looks at Anne's inert body, lying beneath him. Sitao jumps high into the air, swords held above his head, poised for the killing blow. It doesn't seem like Toroki has enough time to react…)

(There is an incredibly loud clang of metal against metal and a flash of white light, and when the light fades, Toroki is kneeling in front of Anne, back to her. He has two straight swords out, much the same as Sitao. They are crossed above his head, and he is using them to block Sitao's killing slashes.)

Toroki: (struggling to hold up his swords) I should have known…you weren't done…

Sitao: (angry, but smiling) Fool! I am not so weak that one pierce will do me in! Now, I finally have a chance to kill you!

(Sitao presses down, hard, with both his swords. He is stronger than Toroki, and Toroki is pushed backwards. Toroki grits his teeth and forces Sitao's weapons off his, pushing him backwards in turn and standing up.)

(Toroki takes the quick offensive while Sitao is off-balance, lashing out with his left and right swords at the same time, one going for his neck and one going for his waist. Sitao manages to block the neck attack, but Toroki gashes his waist, pivoting around Sitao's right side with the movement so that he is no longer in front of Anne.)

(Sitao follows Toroki's turn with a sword pierce, adding his momentum to that of the sword's to head for Toroki's chest. Toroki parries that stab, using his other blade to stab again at Sitao. Sitao brushes that stroke off with his other sword, and slashes at Toroki's right side.)

(Toroki parries the stroke, but is caught reasonably off-guard when Sitao aims an overhand slash at Toroki's right shoulder with his left sword. The sword slams into Toroki's shoulder joint, jarring against bone, causing him to convulse and blood to flow out of the wound.)

Amefuri: Oh, shit!

Tatara: Toroki!!!

(Toroki doesn't look badly hurt, as the sword only hit the bone, but he does look a bit shaken. His next attack, a slash to Sitao's leg, is without his usual vigor, and Sitao blocks it easily. Sitao lashes out with both swords at once, catching Toroki on both obliques, drawing a large amount of blood.)

Tokaki: He's losing it…

Subaru: Toroki!!! Don't give up!

(Sitao slashes slower at Toroki's face, giving him time to cross his swords in front of it. Another weapons lock results, with Sitao pressing against the weakened Toroki. Sitao's eyes, sensing victory in sight, open maddeningly wide as Toroki's eyes start to close, not wanting to see the weapons lock he's losing.)

Sitao: See! I am the superior warrior! I'll kill you, and then I'll kill that girl you seem to like so much!

(Toroki's eyes, which had begun to close, open widely as Sitao's last phrase registers.)

(There is a huge flash of light, blinding the spectating group. When the light clears, Sitao is lying on the ground, staring in horror at Toroki, who stands above him. A bright white character glows on his forehead, and his swords glow faintly in his hands. His eyes regard Sitao with passive anger.)

Toroki: (deeper voice) How sad…that your last comment would be your doom.

(Toroki jumps at Sitao, too fast to see anything but a white after-glow. His swords stab at Sitao, who vainly tries to block them. There is another white flash.)

(When the group finally looks again, Toroki kneels on one knee between Sitao's legs. His two swords are stabbed through Sitao's chest up to the hilts, clearly piercing both lobes of the lung. Sitao is bleeding freely, and his eyes seem frozen open in shock. Rather, they are frozen open in death.)

(Toroki stands up, his character beginning to fade. In fact, the whole white glow thing is beginning to fade. Anne's body moves once, and then she opens her eyes. The group stares in a mix of horror, amazement, confusion and awe.)

(Anne sits up abruptly, looking around, confused. She sees Toroki standing there, and when she sees Sitao with two swords through his chest, her eyes open wide. Toroki sees her and smiles gratefully through the pain.)

Toroki: (weakly) Nice to see you again.

Anne: Wha…WHAT'S GOING ON?????????????

*************

(The group leaves the clearing quickly after Toroki buries Sitao. Subaru heals Toroki's wounds, and the group is on their way again.)

Anne: Wait, so let me get this straight. I was kidnapped, and then Toroki had to duel this guy to save me?

Amefuri: Exactly.

Tatara: (ecstatic) You should have seen the duel! It was _sooo_ cool! They were fighting with staves, with swords, with these little pronged thingies-

Toroki: Sai.

Tatara: (not letting Toroki bring down his mood) Sai, and more swords! They were soooo cool, and so good, and-

Tokaki: Tatara. Spare us.

(Tatara frowns, and begins a small pout, letting his horse trail behind the others.)

Karasuki: He's only happy to see that you're all right, Anne.

Anne: Yeah…but…ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

(The group watches in confusion as Anne starts screaming)

Subaru: Um…Anne?

Anne: I HATE BEING SO POWERLESS!!!!!! I WANT POWERS TOOO!!!!!!!

(The group sweatdrops as Anne screams. Toroki finally taps her on the shoulder, breaking the screaming)

Toroki: Aren't we supposed to be looking for Katherine?

Anne: Oh, yeah. Let me look in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

(Anne reaches into her saddlebags, luckily still on her horse, and pulls out the Jin Ten Chi Sho. She opens it up and skims it)

Anne: Hmm…"kidnapping"…"duel"…."aftermath"….!!!!

(Suddenly, Anne's eyes open wide and she looks very closely at the scroll.)

Tokaki: Anne? What's wrong?

(Anne holds the scroll downwards with one hand and puts the other in front of her mouth.)

Anne: Oh my god…Katherine…

Katherine: HELL NO. I want to know what happens to me!!!

Nick: I'm sure you die. Or something.

(Katherine kicks Nick far, far away)

Chris: (wiping forehead) Thank god! Nothing _bad_ happened this chapter.

Janna: Bad?

Chris: Cross-dressing.

Janna: (understanding) Bad.

Luna: (patting Anne) There, there. You'll get some powers sometime.

Anne: But I hate being saved! I want to be able to save people!

Max: In essence, Anne wants to be a prince.

Jeff: (sighing) Anyways, the next episode is called "Tsuki no nai yoru."

Nick: (returning) Or, "The moonless night." These titles sure are getting unhappier…

AN: Yes! A sword battle! I've been waiting to write this chapter since the beginning of the story! I love sword battles! I don't know if this came out ok, or not…you'll have to decide.

**Jeff's sai are handheld, three-pronged weapons that look like a trident head with a small handle. They're metal, and curved, with the middle prong being far longer than the other two. They're used primarily as sword catchers, but if they're sharp they can even punch through armor. If you saw Matrix: Reloaded, in the weapons scene, there are sai. The asian guy gets his arm stuck in one, I think.**

**Sitao isn't really based on anybody. He reminds me of Saionji from Utena, but he's not based on him (otherwise he'd be slapping Anne instead of putting her to sleep). And about that sleep thing; Sitao, and most other warriors, are assumed to have a heightened level of chi. This comes from their inner strength, which is basically what chi is. So Sitao has sufficient chi to create an enchantment of that caliber.**

**And when I warned you about violence and gore…I wasn't kidding. Notice how incredibly not happy this chapter was as well (except for Tatara and Schnoogums, two of my favorite characters ^_^). This general mood change (as mentioned in previous AN's) isn't gonna reverse for a while, so…live with it!**


	18. Tsuki no nai yoru

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Janna: Two episodes ago, Tokaki advanced to the final round in the Sailan Battle Arena, where Jeff was the Guanjun, or Champion.

Luna: Jeff was the Byakko Celestial Warrior Toroki. He didn't fight Tokaki, but joined us on our journey.

Kat: Little did they know that a very dangerous enemy of Toroki was following them.

Chris: He kidnapped Anne in the night, and then challenged Toroki to a duel to the death, all because he was jealous that Toroki had beaten him in the Battle Arena!

Jeff: I won, of course.

Nick: He's really really good at fighting…(eyes swords)

Jeff: No.

Max: With Toroki in the group, there's only one more Celestial Warrior to find.

Anne: But…it's going not going to be that easy.

Episode 18: Tsuki no nai yoru (The Moonless Night)

(The dark, pentagramal cult chamber)

Liao: Ren, you have returned from the Emperor's court. What did he say?

Ren: …I am afraid that he is not being receptive to our wishes.

Person 2: What? How can he not be?

Ren: He wishes for the execution to happen in three days.

Mei: That is…confusing. Why does he not want her out of the way?

Ren: I am not sure. I do not pretend to understand the Emperor.

Person 2: Perhaps…we need a new Emperor. One more predisposed to our wishes.

Person 4: Wait a minute! You aren't suggesting…

Liao: Jun, please. While that might be a good idea, it would not solve our current problem.

Jun (Person 2): Yes…I understand. But I could have it performed if needed.

Mei: I think we need to focus on our current problem more; the final Byakko Star.

Ren: That is a correct analysis, but the Star has moved completely into the Emperor's field of influence. It is…out of our hands.

(Nobody speaks after Ren's brutally frank confession.)

Liao: So now we have to rely on that weakling on the throne to carry out our plans?

Person 4: Maybe we should just give up.

Mei: That would be deserting Senri-e in her struggle to escape the eternal prison.

Jun: Let's face it. We failed. Every single Warrior slipped from our grasp.

Liao: We are assuming that the final Warrior will not be executed. The Priestess is still deep in Sailo, correct? And our plans for the Guanjun have not borne fruit, have they?

Ren: Yes, we still have those two plans to rely on. But…the situation does not look good.

Person 4: We're screwed.

*************

(Anne holds the scroll downwards, her eyes wide open in horror. The group stares at her in confusion)

Tokaki: Anne? You just said "Oh, my god"! 

Tatara: She never says that! What happened?

Anne: No…no way…

Amefuri: What's going on???

Anne: Katherine…she…we…

Tatara: Hey, that rhymes!

Toroki: Tatara, please. Anne, what's wrong?

Anne: (outbursting, almost in tears) They're going to kill her! All this time, we've been just walking around Sailo and Kat was kidnapped and they took her to Kutou and now they're going to kill her!

(There is silence for a moment)

Karasuki: …what?

Anne: (holding up Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho) Look! Look at this! (begins to read) "The final Star, Kokie, languished in her cell in Kutou's capital. The long trip from Sailo had brought a week of pain. Through the pain, one thought entered her mind; that in three days, the torture would be over. The day of the execution loomed in her mind."

(horrified silence)

Subaru: Oh, my god. Oh. God.

Amefuri: You're kidding, right? Right???

Anne: No! No, I'm not!

Tatara: There's gotta be a mistake. The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho must be lying! (grabs Karasuki's sleeve) Right? Karasuki, scry! It can't be true!

Karasuki: I can't! Something's blocking Janna, so I certainly can't break through something that strong!

Tokaki: She's going to be killed in three days? Then…we still have time, right? We can save her!

Anne: (crying) She's a whole country away! It took us a week to get from Mt. Taikyoku to here! It'll take us two weeks to get to Kutou, and a few more days to get into the palace complex! We can't get there in time! She's…she's going to die.

Subaru: No! What are we supposed to do, just give up?

Toroki: We don't have any other choice, do we?

Subaru: Does it matter? Kat's going to die! We have to keep trying, if only for her sake!

Anne: Yeah, but…how?

Subaru: I don't know…but we can't give up!

(The group rides quietly, apart from Anne trying to stop the flow of tears. Soon, the horizon begins to darken.)

Amefuri: We should make camp.

Karasuki: Yeah, good idea.

Tokaki: But…what about Kat?

Toroki: We're not going to get anything done tonight. Besides, we have two more days to figure out what we're going to do.

Anne: But…we…

Subaru: We need to sleep, more than anything. I'm sure Toroki's bone-tired by now, and so am I. In the morning, we'll think about what we can do.

*************

(A darkened room, not that of the cult. A reflective surface sits in the middle of the room, illuminated by the sole beam of light, coming from the small, moonlit window. It ripples a little, and a dark figure peers over it. The ripples clear, and the surface shows the group's camp, all asleep due to the moon)

Figure: (masculinily feminine voice) Those fools. They will never reach her in two days. They cannot understand the powers given to them…idiots!

(The surface ripples again, now showing the inside of the boy's tent.)

Figure: I must show them what to do…to think that they would ruin my carefully laid plans all because they could not think! I suppose I will have to interfere, again…

(The surface ripples, showing Karasuki's sleeping face)

Figure: Ah, yes…this one will do nicely.

*************

(It's the middle of the night, and Tatara can't sleep. Tokaki, Toroki and Karasuki are all sleeping soundly…Tokaki is sleeping with lots of sounds, actually.)

(Tatara groans, and then sits up. He quietly exits the tent. Their chosen campground is a nice place; it's near a wooded area, and bordering a quiet river. A large tree sits next to the river, blocking out a large portion of the night sky. Tatara shrugs, and walks sleepily over to the tree.)

(He is about to reach the tree when he hears a strange sound, almost like a choking noise. He looks around, confused, and then moves towards the tree. The sound is coming from the other side of the tree.)

(Tatara slyly pokes his head around the tree, and sees a most surprising sight. Anne sits against the tree, looking out to the water. Her knees are clasped to her chest, and she is quietly sobbing.)

Tatara: Anne?

(Anne looks up suddenly, surprised to hear anybody. When she sees Tatara, she relaxes.)

Anne: (through sobs) Oh, it's you.

Tatara: Yeah, it's me. I couldn't sleep. (he looks at her, confused) Are you OK?

Anne: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah, I'm just great.

(Tatara thinks for a moment, then sits down next to Anne.)

Tatara: You wanna talk about it?

Anne: …

Tatara: Come on. Please?

Anne: (choking back sobs) Well…OK, so…I've just been thinking, that this whole, book thing…it's been horrible. It's ruining my life, all of your lives…Katherine might not have a life pretty soon…

Tatara: What do you mean, it's ruining our lives? I'm having fun…

Anne: Yeah, but! I mean, we're in a book. A book! And we're fighting to save some of the inhabitants of the book! Just think about this! Furthermore, I'm the Priestess of a tiger! A tiger!

Tatara: You're having a crisis of faith?

Anne: Of course! I've been a devout Christian all my life, and now I'm forced into…being the cornerstone of another religion! (lays her head down) Am I a bad person for that? I don't know!

Tatara: Well…I'm sure that Jesus doesn't even exist in this world.

Anne: Does that matter? We're also assuming this world exists. Are we really here? Or are we just having some sort of group hallucination? Magic like this doesn't exist!!! We can't do this type of stuff! Right now, I don't know if you guys are really doing magic, or if I'm just seeing you people, or we're all hallucinating…and it's all my fault!

Tatara: It's your fault?

Anne: (still sobbing) Yeah! If I hadn't opened the book, then none of this would have happened! If I hadn't agreed to become the Priestess of some stupid tiger I don't even think exists, then none of this would have happened! If I weren't so helpless and weak, none of this would have happened, and Katherine wouldn't die! (lays her head back down) I hate this place…I want to go home.

(Tatara puts his hand on Anne's shoulder)

Tatara: …I don't think that all this is your fault. It wasn't your fault that we're needed in the book. We didn't have control over being summoned, frankly.

Anne: (bringing up her head angrily and shaking off Tatara's hand) We didn't have control! Of course! So we're expected to just jump into some parallel world's conflict and risk our lives for people that we don't even know or care about! Because of that, Katherine's going to die! (turning to Tatara) Is this our responsibility? Should we be expected to risk our lives to save other people we never knew existed? We're being targeted by assassins sent by mysterious enemies! We don't know who those enemies are or why they want to kill us! But they do! All because we're trying to bring peace to Sailo! 

Tatara: Isn't it the better thing to do? To save people?

Anne: But we didn't have a choice! Otherwise I would most likely agree, but…

Tatara: But? You'd have decided the same thing if you had had a choice.

Anne: It's the principle!

Tatara: (reasonably) No, it's not. You feel helpless.

Anne: (acquiescing) …and what if I do? What else am I supposed to feel? I can't do anything like you Warriors! All I can do is sit around and…and be kidnapped or something. I'm the useless part of this group, it's quite evident.

Tatara: No, you're not. You're-

Anne: (cutting him off) I know, the Priestess of Byakko. (sardonically) The most important member of the group, who has her Warriors protect her so she can travel around Sailo searching for all seven warriors and then can summon Byakko. But that's not the case! I _am _the weakest link. I could just sit in the palace at Shijuen and be fine while you all go and search for Warriors! It would probably get finished faster! (turning away) I just hate it…hate being so helpless.

(Tatara sighs)

Tatara: I suppose you could look at it that way…but if you just think about how many lives you're going to save by being who you are…isn't it worth it? Isn't peace worth that helpless feeling?

(Anne doesn't say anything.)

Tatara: And frankly, I don't think you're helpless, not completely. You may not have powers like us, but that doesn't make you useless. Even if you can't fight…isn't that a blessing, really? Not having to fight? Not having to hurt other people? You might not be an asset to the group through fighting, but you can still think. You have your mind, your personality, and your will to pull you through.

(Anne sighs and stares out towards the water. The tears have stopped by now, reduced to a few sniffles.)

Tatara: I know…it's not much consolation. But it's all I've got.

(Anne turns back to Tatara and manages a smile.)

Anne: It's fine…it worked. Thanks, Tatara.

(Tatara smiles back, and tilts his head backwards)

Anne: I think…I can go to bed now. Are you going to sleep?

Tatara: Nope. I've got all of nature to commune with, and the night is still young.

(Anne stands up, shaking her head)

Anne: You know what, Tatara? You're a really weird guy.

(Tatara closes his eyes and smiles)

Tatara: We wouldn't like it any other way.

*************

(A map of the four countries appears, with a large white dot in the area of central Sailo. A smaller white dot appears in south-central Kutou. In the middle of the map, a white character appears. It is that of Stride, Tokaki's Celestial character. Another character appears next to it, glowing faintly. It is Rain Net, Amefuri's Celestial character. Rain Net glows, and its glow seeps out of it into Stride. Stride glows brightly, and then disappears along with Rain Net. The large white dot disappears as well, reappearing next to the smaller white dot in Kutou. The entire map dissolves into white, and—)

(Karasuki sits up, breathing heavily. He looks around the empty tent, and to the morning sunlight streaming through the open tent flap. He blinks a few times and then shakes his head in confusion.)

Karasuki: What an odd dream.

(He quickly dresses and leaves the tent. The rest of the group is already outside, doing various things. Tatara and Subaru stand over a pot cooking on a fire, struggling to control the cooking while Anne tries to break the struggle up. Toroki is doing sword exercises while Tokaki sits cross-legged, mesmerized. Amefuri sits cross-legged as well a few feet away, clearly meditating from her closed eyes and hands lying on her thighs, palms up. Karasuki's emergence catches Subaru's eye, and she smiles at him. Tatara takes this opportunity to grab the spoon out of her hand and start stirring the pot.)

Karasuki: (to nobody in particular) Good morning.

Anne: Good morn- Tatara!

Tatara: What?

Subaru: Give that back!

Tatara: No! I'm cooking!

Subaru: I was here first!

Tatara: But your cooking tastes like mud!

Subaru: Does not!

Tatara: Does too!

Karasuki: (to Anne) Lively morning?

Anne: You have no idea.

(Tokaki gets up and walks over to Karasuki)

Tokaki: It's about time you got up. Now we can eat.

Tatara: Yes, eat _my_ delicious cooking.

Subaru: _I _cooked it!

(Amefuri sighs and opens her eyes. Toroki sheathes his swords, and the two walk over to the pot, completing a mini-circle around the pot.)

Subaru: Please, feel free to sample my delicacy.

Tatara: I'm telling you, it's my creation.

(Anne grabs the spoon out of Tatara's hand and scoops up a hearty spoonful of what appears to be stew. The whole group, but Tatara and Subaru especially, watch as Anne hesitantly puts the spoon into her mouth. In a moment, Anne's eyes bug out and her entire face turns green. She clutches her throat, and drops the spoon, running into the woods. The group watches her go, with none but Tatara and Subaru really being surprised.)

Toroki: (nodding slowly) Well…

Tatara: See, I told you you can't cook.

Subaru: _I _can't cook? You said yourself it was _your _cooking!

(Tatara and Subaru continue their bickering as the rest of the group sighs and sits down with bowls of glop. Anne returns from the woods presently, looking a sight less green. The group tries vainly to stomach Tatara and Subaru's…breakfast, but it doesn't work.)

Tatara: So…

Tokaki: Don't try to start a conversation. We're too hungry to talk, no thanks to you.

Tatara: Buuuuuuut!!! Subaru-

Anne: Oh, stop. We have more important things to think about…Katherine, for instance.

(The group instantly sobers up at the mention of Katherine.)

Toroki: OK…so…let's brainstorm how we're going to save her.

(All quietly think)

Tatara: We walk in…kill the guards…and then walk out with her!

(Everybody falls over, even though they are already sitting.)

Tokaki: Idiot! The question is how we're going to get there in two days!

Subaru: So, if Katherine's weeks of travel away…we need to find a faster way to travel.

Anne: Wait…could you slow down time so we can get there, Subaru?

Subaru: No, I don't think so. I can only do it so that we wouldn't age…

Tatara: Ooh, could Amefuri send us there?

Amefuri: I doubt it…I haven't figured out how.

Toroki: Can't Tokaki teleport?

Tokaki: Not really. I just…step between places. I've actually never tried it over long distances.

Anne: Well, why don't you?

Tokaki: Um…I suppose I could try.

(Tokaki stands up and closes his eyes. His cheek glows white as he disappears in the blink of an eye)

Subaru: Well, now we've determined he can teleport.

(A few moments later, Tokaki walks into the clearing again.)

Toroki: You're back already?

Tokaki: (breathing hard) Yeah…I only got about twenty-five yards out…and it was really tiring.

Tatara: Aw, shoot. And I don't suppose you can take all six of us with you either.

Amefuri: It's because his chi's not strong enough, I guess.

Tokaki: Excuse you!

Amefuri: No, I didn't mean it like that. It's a statement of fact.

Anne: It's true…but that won't help us. So, if Subaru, Tatara, Karasuki, Amefuri and Toroki can't teleport, and Tokaki's not strong enough…(bites her lip) We're stuck.

Amefuri: (nudging Karasuki) You haven't said much this whole time. Got any ideas?

Karasuki: (ruminating) Well…I'm not sure if this'll work, but…I had this dream.

Tatara: What about it?

Karasuki: Well, it was about Tokaki and Amefuri.

(The group stares at him)

Tokaki+Amefuri: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????????

Karasuki: No! NO! Not that kind of dream. It was like…it showed a map of the four countries, and a dot representing us. So Tokaki's character showed up, and so did Amefuri's. Amefuri's glowed white, and then it faded as Tokaki's grew white, and then the dot moved into Kutou.

(There is silence for a moment)

Karasuki: It's a bit obscure…I'm not sure what it means.

Tatara: Well, if Tokaki's represents him, and Amefuri's represents her, and glowing represents…

Amefuri: Chi use! I've got to use my chi…to augment Tokaki's chi!

Subaru: Wait…so basically, if we can combine Tokaki's teleportation…

Anne: …with Amefuri's chi…

Tokaki: Then we can get to Katherine!

Toroki: So…can we try it?

Amefuri: Sure! I think I know how to do it. Here, Toroki.

Tatara: Wait, let's pack up the camp first.

Anne: What are we going to do with our gear?

Toroki: And our horses!

Tokaki: I guess we could stop off at Shijuen first…we have two days.

Karasuki: I don't know if that's a good idea…we could use the extra day.

Subaru: But a rest and refueling stop would help immensely as well.

Toroki: Are we going to leave Katherine there for one more day???

Amefuri: We couldn't really stay in Kutou's capital anyways. We're their mortal enemies.

Anne: (solemnly) Then, it's decided. We'll go to Shijuen for a day, rest up…and tomorrow, we'll commence Operation Save Katherine.

Karasuki: Nice title.

(The group packs up the camp, letting all the horses free except for Schnoogums. When they are done, the five grab all their gear.)

Amefuri: OK, I'm going to transfer my chi to Tokaki. After that, everybody has to make contact with him somehow…right?

Tokaki: Yeah, we'll try it.

(Amefuri puts her hand to her chest and closes her eyes. Her symbol glows brightly on her chest, with a tangible aura of white around her body. Everybody's eyes open widely, as she touches Tokaki's cheek with a glowing hand. Almost instantly, the white glow rushes from all over her body down her arm, and through her hand to Tokaki's cheek. Suddenly, Tokaki's whole body stiffens, and his eyes open widely. His symbol glows a blinding white, and the same aura appears around his body.)

Tokaki: (excited) Oh…DAMN!!!!!

Anne: What's wrong?

Tokaki: Nothing! It's just…this power! It's so immense! I feel…like I can do anything!

Karasuki: Well, you could take us to Shijuen.

Tokaki: OK! Hold on tight, cause this is going to be a ride!

(Every person touches some part of Tokaki's shoulders or arms, with Tokaki reaching out to touch Schnoogums's head. He grins, and his aura brightens into brilliant light. There is a tugging feeling, emanating from the center of everyone's stomach, and suddenly…)

(The group falls out of the air onto an ornate marble floor. Everybody looks around; they are in a large throne room. On the throne sits Sailo's young, handsome emperor. He is talking to one of his advisors, but now he stares at the group, wide-eyed.)

Emperor: (surprised) Anne.

Anne: (sprawled on the floor) Hi! I'm back!

(Schnoogums whinnies from the ground. Everybody stands up quickly and brushes themselves off.)

Emperor: These people are…

Anne: Your majesty, I present you with the Celestial Warriors Subaru, Tatara, Karasuki, Amefuri and Toroki…and Toroki's horse Schnoogums McCuddles. (Schnoogums neighs happily)

Tatara: (brightly) Hi!

Karasuki: (totally unconvincingly) Nice to meet you.

Toroki: (monotonic) Hello.

Amefuri + Subaru: (a bit…enamored) …hi…

(The Emperor's eyes widen in happiness)

Emperor: Really? This is wonderful! …but, isn't there supposed to be one more?

Anne: Well…yes. The final Warrior, Kokie, is currently held captive in Kutou's capital.

(The Emperor's eyes widen, and then narrow into determined slits)

Emperor: Really. I will have to send negotiators out at once.

Anne: Um…actually, she's going to be executed in two days.

(The Emperor sits up in his chair, almost to a standing position)

Emperor: What? You cannot be serious!

Anne: Don't worry…we've got it under control. We're teleporting there first thing in the morning.

Emperor: (sitting back down) Well…if you say so. I assume you met Taiitsu-kun at Mt. Taikyoku?

Anne: Yeah…but that was a really long time ago. I'll fill you in later…but right now, we're kinda tired.

Tokaki: Sleeping outside for a week will do that to you.

Emperor: Oh, yes! Absolutely, where are my manners? Please, I will have an escort escort you to some rooms.

Anne: Thank you!

Emperor: And after you've rested, you'll come tell me all about your travels around Sailo?

Anne: …absolutely!

Luna: Whoa.

Janna: Whoa.

Nick: (trying to go with the flow) Whoa!

Chris: Why are you people saying "Whoa"?

Luna: That Emperor is _really_ hot.

Anne: See, we picked the right country to protect!

Kat: Aaah! I can't believe you're going to just relax in Shijuen to leave me languishing in Kutou!

Max: It's probably because…we don't care about you!

Jeff: Now, that's mean. It's because we have better things to do, not because we don't care.

Kat: Thanks a lot! The next episode, in which I hopefully get rescued, is called "Ten yori chitta" or "Scattered from the Heavens."

AN: HAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil!!!! I was actually going to have this episode start the real action in Kutou, but I decided to hold it off for now and have one long, action-packed episode! So evil. So evil.

**I hope Anne's exposition worked. I decided that this story is a bit devoid of character development, so I added some. Don't know how much it worked, but…oh well. I am aware that nothing really amazing happened in this chapter, and that may be a letdown to some…but at least this isn't the real Fushigi Yuugi where there are whole episodes dedicated to Miaka saying "Tamahome" and Tamahome talking about how he'll always love and protect Miaka…*barfs in corner***

**In other news, Episode 19 should be out sometime during early Winter Break. I won't have that much time next week to write, because I have to study for exams…my school takes them before Winter Break, rather than after. So it might be a while before 19 is up. Don't worry about it, though; it'll surely be worth it.**


	19. Ten yori chitta

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Disclaimer: There's a bad word in this episode. I try to avoid words like it, but the occasion does merit it. So…yeah. Don't worry, I'm not going to start swearing constantly; I'm keeping this PG-13. And there are some rather graphic (in a non-sexual way) parts near the end…I apologize for those as well.

Anne: Last episode, we finally realized the horrible truth of Katherine.

Chris: No, not _that_ truth. Just the truth about her being kidnapped and tortured by Kutou.

Kat: What do you mean, "that" truth?

Luna: So Anne almost had a nervous breakdown, but managed to spill her feelings to Tatara.

Nick: I'm such a good listener.

Janna: So then we brainstormed about how to save her…

Jeff: Eventually, Karasuki figured out that Tokaki could teleport us there if Amefuri lent her his chi.

Max: So we're making a refuel stop off at Shijuen before we go to Kutou. It's the calm before the storm…

Episode 19: Ten yori chitta (Scattered from the heavens)

(Anne stands before the Emperor, smoothly recounting her trip since she left Shijuen. The Emperor listens with rapt attention, so rapt it's clear he's not faking it. When Anne finally finishes, he sits back in his chair)

Emperor: That was quite an amazing journey.

Anne: Yeah, I guess. It felt long.

Emperor: Yes…you have been away from your world for weeks, correct?

Anne: Yes, it's been quite a while now…

Emperor: You must miss your home.

Anne: Yes, I do…I haven't thought about it much, but I do miss home.

(The Emperor does not respond, thinking thoughtfully. Anne waits, and then interrupts his contemplation)

Anne: Um…may I ask you a question?

Emperor: (snapping back to attention) Anything you wish.

Anne: Do you…know how to summon Byakko?

(The Emperor's eyes narrow)

Emperor: You will have to explain your question.

Anne: Well, see, I don't really know what to do. I mean, once I find all seven Celestial Warriors, I can summon Byakko. But I don't know exactly how.

Emperor: Well…I, myself, do not quite know. You may be able to find out from the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, but I'm sure Taiitsu-kun would know.

Anne: Ah, that is a good idea. We'll stop at Mt. Taikyoku on the way back to Shijuen.

Emperor: Speaking of your trip to Kutou…

Anne: Yes?

Emperor: How are you planning to get there in one day? And what are you planning to do there?

Anne: Well…we hadn't thought about it too much. We were just going to go in…and get Katherine, and get out.

(The Emperor's eyebrows raise in a gesture that only the nobility can perfect) 

Emperor: That plan needs a bit more thought, I believe. You won't be able to just waltz into enemy territory and free your friend.

Anne: Yeah, I guess…we have all day, though…

(The Emperor sighs)

Emperor: Let me help you a small amount. Although Kutou is our enemy at present, it was not always this way. There are places that are still loyal to Sailo, even in the capital of Kutou. One of these places is a restaurant called the White Lotus. Meeting the proprietor, whose name is Ye Pan, has a large chance of facilitating your plan. (the emperor reaches into his sleeve, and produces a white ring) Give him this, and tell him that the White Chrysanthemum sent you. He'll help you.

Anne: (taking the ring) Ye Pan…White Lotus…OK. I see.

Emperor: You will need to get into the jail under the Imperial Palace…you'll need some sort of disguise. Ye Pan can probably help you with that.

Anne: All right. Thank you very much for the advice.

Emperor: (smiling) It is not a problem. Having you succeed is in my interest as well.

Anne: (nodding) OK! I'll be off, then!

Emperor: Enjoy yourself today. Tomorrow will not be easy.

*************

(The group scatters around Shijuen for the afternoon, seeing the sights, smelling the smells, and touching…never mind. As evening approaches, the seven rendezvous in the large meeting chamber provided by the Emperor.)

Tatara: Wow…Shijuen sure is big.

Amefuri: (sitting down) I'm stuffed.

Toroki: I almost got lost…

Tokaki: Good that I know this city, or Subaru and I wouldn't have gotten back.

Subaru: You got us lost! 

Tokaki: But I found our way back too, didn't I?

Subaru: How could you not? The palace is the largest building in the city, and located smack-dab in the center!

Karasuki: Anne, what did you do all day?

Anne: Well, I relayed the story of our trip so far to the Emperor…and got some advice.

Subaru: (suspiciously) Really? That's all you did?

Anne: What does that mean?

Subaru: You were in there an awful long time…

(Anne's eyes widen in comprehension, and she blushes deeply)

Anne: Subaru! I'd never do something like that! …well, maybe I would. But I didn't!

Karasuki: Suuure. That's our Anne, after every man she can find.

Anne: Hey!

Tatara: So, what'dja talk about?

Anne: Oh. He said that we need a plan if we're not going to fail miserably…

Toroki: Smart guy, the emperor.

Anne: (eye roll) No, he gave me the name of a place that's sympathetic to Sailo, the White Lotus, and a name of a man there, Ye Pan. He might be able to help us.

Karasuki: But we still need some sort of plan.

Amefuri: Well…we can't just walk right into the jail to find Katherine.

Toroki: We're going to need disguises.

Anne: But how? Me, Karasuki, Tokaki and Amefuri aren't even Asian; we'll never be able to sneak in, no matter what our disguises are.

Tatara: Wait…if Subaru, Toroki and I were to disguise ourselves as Kutou's soldiers…and then take you four in as our prisoners…couldn't we feasibly get right to the jail, without any trouble?

(The group stares in amazement)

Tokaki: Wow…that's actually…

Subaru: …really smart!

Tatara: I hide my massive intelligence well.

Karasuki: It's possible…that that plan could work. Assuming we could get soldier's uniforms and bluff our way past the guards…

Anne: I'm sure Ye Pan could get us some uniforms, if he's as helpful as the Emperor made clear. And we're pretty good at bluffing.

Amefuri: But there is the matter of the shield over Katherine.

Toroki: That is true. Could you try breaking through it again?

Amefuri: Sure…it couldn't hurt anything, seeing as I have all night to rest.

(Amefuri closes her eyes, and her white symbol glows brightly. She settles into the trance…and then her eyes open widely, almost instantly)

Subaru: Whoa! What happened?

Amefuri: (eyes wide open) I'm not going to break through this shield…

Tokaki: Why not?

Amefuri: It's the strongest shield I've ever seen in my entire life. It's far beyond any shield I could break through.

Anne: You could make one like it, right?

Amefuri: Possibly, but it would kill me to keep it up for any more than a minute. The amount of chi pouring into such a small area must be humongous… if nothing else, the shield's drain on chi would be too large to sustain over any area larger than Katherine's cell.

Toroki: So what will that shield mean for us?

Amefuri: Mercifully, nothing. It's only a shield over her mind; it's not physical at all. We'll be able to move Katherine out of the shield, and everything will be fine.

Anne: But…if it's such a strong shield…who could have made it?

Toroki: Perhaps the same person that's supplying those seals to the entire army.

Tatara: (goes abruptly SD, growing long whiskers and "ark"'ing loudly) Seals? I like seals!

Subaru: (throws a harpoon at Tatara) No! Those sticker-things they put on us that blocked our powers.

Tatara: (dodges harpoon and returns to normal) Oh. Those.

Tokaki: That's a good idea…but that still doesn't explain who made the shield.

Anne: Was there anyone in the palace with such a high chi level?

Amefuri: I didn't check, but I don't think so. I would have seen their chi from miles away, and the only one even close to that level would be Katherine.

Toroki: Could she have put the shield up?

Amefuri: No. All of our chi has the trademark Byakko style. If it were hers, I would know. What worries me…is that I didn't recognize the magic.

Tokaki: It wasn't from Kutou?

Amefuri: The chi wasn't that of Seiryuu…or Suzaku or Genbu for that matter either. It just seemed…empty.

(There is a silent break in the conversation. Eventually, Tatara speaks)

Tatara: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed. Tomorrow's going to be tiring!

Toroki: That's a good idea. We should all retire to our rooms.

Anne: All right. Have a good night, everyone. Be ready to depart at dawn.

*************

(Cult place)

Liao: Please tell me that there is news to report.

Ren: There is…but the news isn't good.

Mei: What a surprise.

Jun: You keep quiet!

Person 4: Come on, spill.

Ren: The Priestess found the Guanjun, as you all know.

Liao: Yes, and?

Ren: And the previous Guanjun, Sitao, promptly kidnapped the Priestess in the night as ransom.

Person 4: How is that bad news? That's great!

Ren: Wait. The Guanjun dueled Sitao in a duel to the death, and Sitao lost.

Mei: He lost? I had heard that he was an exceptional fighter.

Jun: He obviously couldn't hold a candle to our fighting style.

Mei: _Your_ fighting style. I take no part in it.

Jun: Didn't I already tell you to shut up?

Mei: I must not have heard…or perhaps I just didn't care.

Person 4: STOP IT!!!!

(Mei and Jun, surprisingly, do)

Person 4: Why are we always fighting amongst ourselves? The Return will never happen if we can't get along!

Liao: Surprising words from you, Liang, and ones that I agree with most wholeheartedly. I do not believe that we have failed. The execution will happen in two days, correct?

Jun: Correct.

Liao: And where is the Priestess?

Ren: Last I heard, she was traveling east from the Battle Arena.

Liang (Person 4): Maybe we do have a chance. They can't get here in two days, can they?

Jun: We've underestimated them this whole time. Maybe we should station our own guards around the final Star.

Liao: Mei, could you shield her from outside contact?

Mei: I've already tried. Something else has done it for me.

Liang: Something else?

Mei: Yes, and it's far more powerful than I am. Stranger still, the shield most resembles the Fifth Discipline…

(All four others take in a collective breath)

Jun: What? But that's impossible!

Ren: Someone stronger than you…and also a Fifth Disciple?

Mei: Stranger things have happened. If nothing else, we need not worry about who put it up; the fact that it exists is enough. An ally, even an unknown one, is a blessing in these times leading towards the Return.

Liao: That is true…if nothing else, I can sleep more soundly knowing that someone is helping the true cause.

Liang: Still…it feels odd nonetheless.

Mei: If there is nothing else to do, shall we pray for a speedy Return in these troubled times?

*************

(The sun rises over Shijuen, rousing the populace from their rest. Anne awakens when a knock comes to the girls' door. Anne sleepily gets out of bed, treading carefully to avoid waking Subaru or Amefuri, and opens the door. Tatara, Tokaki, Karasuki and Toroki stand expectantly outside her door, each fully dressed.)

Anne: (still groggy) Um…good morning?

Toroki: "Be ready to depart at dawn," eh?

Anne: Yeah, what about it?

Karasuki: Anne, the sun's been up for over an hour.

Anne: (snapping to attention) Are you serious? Oh, no! I'll wake the girls, and we'll be out in just a moment!

(Anne slams the door quickly, and a muffled shout is heard from inside the room. The boys look at each other, confused, but they don't do anything. There are many loud noises from behind the door, including a crash, a boom and what can only be described as some distressed animal cry, sounding something like a "KKK-KWEH!!!!" Needless to say, in a matter of minutes, the girls are out of the door, looking as if they've been up for hours.)

Subaru: Good morning.

Tatara: Good morning!

Toroki: Those sounds…

Amefuri: Sounds? What sounds?

Toroki: …never mind…

Anne: Well, then, are we ready to go?

Tokaki: We should probably eat first.

Anne: Good idea! I'll ask the Emperor!

Karasuki: No offense intended, Anne, but he's not here.

Anne: Wait. I learned this the last time I was here.

(Anne raises her hand imperiously and snaps her fingers, once, twice. Almost instantly, a random servant comes running from down the hallway.)

Random Servant: Priestess! What can I do for you?

Anne: (very haughtily) My Warriors and I wish to partake in breakfast before we commence our conquest of Kutou.

Servant: (humbly) Very good, very good. It will await you in the dining hall.

(The servant speeds off, leaving everybody but Anne dumbfounded)

Amefuri: What…the hell was that?

Tokaki: _When_ did you say you learned to do that?

Anne: (elated) It worked! I'm so happy!

(Everybody falls over. Eventually, the group makes their way to the dining hall, and to a veritable feast. The food is delicious, and is served in very large portions, so the group manages to get their minds off the coming trials by eating. Eventually, everyone finishes, and they leave the dining hall.)

Toroki: So, where are we going to do this?

Amefuri: (to Tokaki) I don't care. It's all the same to me.

Tokaki: Same…I guess the throne room would work.

Anne: All right. We'll just make anybody who's in there leave.

Tatara: (to Subaru, whispered) I think her station is going to her head.

Subaru: (whispered back) I agree.

Anne: What was that?

Tatara+Subaru: Nothing!

(The dining hall is close to the throne room, and getting there takes only a few minutes. Inside, the Emperor sits on his throne, apparently thinking with his eyes closed…or perhaps sleeping. When the group enters, he lifts his head)

Emperor: Good morning.

Anne: Good morning. We're actually about to leave.

Emperor: I see. I assume you have thought up a good enough plan?

Anne: Yes, we have. We'll be back by tomorrow, hopefully.

Emperor: And if you aren't?

Anne: …we'll be back.

Emperor: All right. Are you leaving now?

Anne: Right now.

Amefuri: OK! Circle up, everyone!

Tokaki: Wait! I don't even know where I'm going!

Toroki: That would help.

Karasuki: Here, I'll scry for Ye Pan.

(Karasuki pulls out the mirror nonchalantly, and closes his eyes without a chant. In a moment, the mirror clears to reveal a large city, with a huge palace complex in the center. The view zooms down into a small but busy district, and then to a shop. It appears to be a barbershop, called the White Lotus. The mirror darkens)

Karasuki: Got it?

Tokaki: Yup! I'm ready.

(Anne, Subaru, Tatara, Karasuki and Toroki form a circle around Amefuri and Tokaki. Amefuri once again places her hand over Tokaki's cheek, and the white aura reappears around her body. Like last time, it flows down her arm and into Tokaki's body. Everybody touches some part of Tokaki's arms, and then he nods.)

Tokaki: Here we go…

(There is a large flash of light, and yet another tugging feeling. There is what appears to be a large crash, and the group lands in a dark alleyway. After untangling themselves, they survey their surroundings. Outside of the alleyway, a large number of people walk in both directions. They are dressed differently than the Sailan people had dressed; their clothes are less colorful, but they look more comfortable and loose.)

Anne: We're going to have a hard time blending in with this crowd…how far is it to the White Lotus?

Tokaki: I think we're just next to it. If we move fast, we can make it.

Karasuki: Great. We're trying to blend into a country even more foreign than Sailo, and if we're found, we'll be killed.

Subaru: You have a habit of bringing out the worst in every situation.

Karasuki: Just keeping it real.

Amefuri: Ok, stop. Let's just go.

(The group pokes their heads out of the alleyway, looking left and right. The White Lotus, luckily, is just across the street. The seven scamper across the street, entering the barbershop as stealthily as possible. On the street, a man watches them and then walks away.)

(The barbershop is rather customerless. A woman is getting her hair done up in strange ways that end up looking like a rather complex bird's nest. It's both unlike and similar to a modern hair salon. The man doing her hair looks them over as they walk in.)

Man: (gruffly) You're a large group; what do you all want?

Anne: We're looking for a Ye Pan. Our business is our own.

(The entire group cringes at Anne's incredibly cliché'd remark. The man stands up, a bit skeptical)

Man: And what would you be wanting Ye Pan for?

Anne: We have a message for him...from the White Chrysanthemum. 

(The man raises one eyebrow and finishes the woman's hair, sticking a few pins into the tangle. The woman smiles, hands him a few coins, and then leaves. The man closes the door as she leaves, putting up a "Closed" sign, and motions for the group to sit down in the chairs for waiting. Anne, Tatara, Karasuki and Subaru do. Amefuri, Tokaki and Toroki remain standing. After putting up some wooden boards over the windows, the man stands over them, an imposing figure.)

Man: From the White Chrysanthemum, eh? And how would I know that you're telling the truth, and aren't some Imperial spies?

(Anne reaches into her pocket and pulls out the white ring, holding it up for the man to see.)

Anne: Here. This is proof.

(The man takes the ring, examining it.)

Man: (softening tone, a bit, but still gruff) This does surely resemble his ring…but I still don't have proof that I can trust you. Who are you all, exactly?

(Anne looks around, and nods once. At once, all the Warriors besides Subaru bare their glowing symbols; Tokaki turns his head, Tatara holds up his hand, Karasuki looks over his shoulder, Amefuri pulls down her shirt slightly, and Toroki brushes his hair away from his forehead. Anne watches, emotionlessly, as the man's eyes widen, and he falls to one knee.)

Man: You are…forgive me!

Anne: Don't start with that. Get up! I assume you're Ye Pan?

(The man stands up.)

Ye Pan: That I am. I apologize for the skepticism; a man in my position can't be too careful.

Anne: I understand.

Ye Pan: You…are the Priestess of Byakko, right?

Anne: Yes, I am. I've come to get your help.

Ye Pan: I figured you'd be around eventually…but I didn't know if you'd get here in time.

Tokaki: What do you mean by that?

Ye Pan: Oh, so your guardians talk? I'm pretty sure as to why you're here; you're going to get back the final Warrior from Kutou's clutches, aren't you?

Amefuri: That's what we're here for…but how do you know about that?

Ye Pan: How can I not? It's all over the city. They're going to execute the "Byakko Witch" at noon tomorrow. Everybody's going to come watch.

Subaru: Katherine…

Anne: The Emperor said you could help us.

Ye Pan: I would be willing to do all in my power to help you, if it means that you will bring peace to Sailo.

Anne: All right. We had planned to sneak into the jails, using the members of our group that won't blend in as prisoners. Then, we would find Kath- the last Warrior, and then break our way out.

Ye Pan: That's a good base for a plan, but it needs some work.

Anne: We need some soldier uniforms. Can you get three?

Ye Pan: I can…how do you plan to get into the jail?

Anne: Bluff our way through?

Ye Pan: That won't work…I'll give you a seal that'll get you through without any questions. And how many exactly were you planning to go in with?

Anne: All of us, of course.

Ye Pan: That won't work. You need a smaller group…I would say, at most three guards and two prisoners.

Toroki: Well, then it should be obvious. Karasuki and Anne don't have any offensive or defensive powers at their disposals, so it should be them who stay behind.

Anne: No. I'm going. I don't care if I'm a liability.

Karasuki: I don't mind staying behind; I can keep up with the action anyways by scrying.

Tatara: Then…who else'll stay behind?

Amefuri: I will.

Tokaki: What? We need you!

Amefuri: I'm tired from the trip here…and I can help you guys communicate telepathically if I'm here. Plus, between Karasuki and me, we can alert you guys to any dangers ahead of you.

Subaru: That…might work. If Tatara, Toroki and I wear the soldier uniforms…

Tokaki: And Anne and I are prisoners…

Toroki: This plan might just work.

Ye Pan: All right! I'll go out and find three uniforms, closest to your sizes as I can get, and I'll be back.

*************

(It's late in the afternoon at the back gates of Kutou's Imperial City. The two guards staffing the gates are sitting around, clearly bored out of their minds.)

Guard 1: No way. Shi Jun has got it going on. She's got the assets, and knows it.

Guard 2: She looks like a man. If that's the way you like them, then that's your business.

Guard 1: Oh yeah? Tsao Mei is barely even legal. What are you, some sort of pedophile?

Guard 2: Legal or no, she's still much more feminine.

Guard 1: Typical that they'd be noblewoman…

Guard 2: And that yours is married!

Guard 1: A small detail. She'd leave her girly husband for me any day.

Guard 2: Dream o- hey, what's that?

Guard 1: What's what?

Guard 2: They're people approaching!

(The two guards stand up quickly on either side of the gate. When the three soldiers and the carriage reach them, it's as if they were always in that position.)

Guard 1: Halt! Who goes there?

Soldier 1: (deepish masculine voice) We've got some prisoners to bring into the jail.

Guard 2: Prisoners? You're going to have to show them to us.

Soldier 2: (slightly less deep, but still masculine voice) Can't let you see them. They're very important; meriting the Imperial Seal, even.

(The two guards stand up straighter)

Guard 1: Imperial Seal? They're _that_ important?

Guard 2: Wow- I mean, I'm going to have to see that seal before I let you through.

(The third soldier, without speaking, holds up a piece of paper. The two guards look at it, and then suck in their breath.)

Guard 2: It _is_ an Imperial Seal!

Guard 1: In that case, you're clear to go! You know the way to the jails, right?

Soldier 2: No, we're good.

Guard 2: OK, don't get lost.

(The first guard runs over to the gate's lock and pulls out a large key. He unlocks it, and the carriage goes through into the inner hallway, which is empty. When the gate is closed again, the soldiers drop their front)

Soldier 1 (Toroki): That was easy.

Soldier 2 (Tatara): Who wants to relay what just happened to Amefuri?

Anne: (from inside carriage) I will.

Tokaki: (from inside carriage) Can I get out now? It stinks in here.

Soldier 3 (Subaru): No. Wait a few hours more.

Anne: (telepathically) [Amefuri, you there?]

Amefuri: [Yeah, I'm here. We can see you perfectly, and hear you just as well.]

Anne: [Good. Where do we go from here?]

Amefuri: [Follow this hallway to the end, and turn left. Take the second right and go down the stairs.]

Anne: [Will do.] Hey, follow this hallway and at the end turn left. Pass the first right and then turn right after that, and then go down the stairs.

Soldier 2: Um…we can't bring the carriage down the hallway.

Soldier 3: Fine. We'll take you prisoners out of the carriage, but only if you promise not to escape.

Tokaki: I can't make any promises.

(Tokaki and Anne get out of the carriage, and Tatara conjures up some hemp ropes to tie them up with. They follow Amefuri's instructions and reach the bottom of the stairs. Every time a soldier gives them a second glance, Subaru flashes the seal, which shuts them up.)

Anne: (to Amefuri) [OK, what now?]

Amefuri: [You're almost there. Take this hallway until it ends, and then turn left. There, go down another flight of stairs.]

(Anne relays the information, and the group follows it.)

Amefuri: [Now, turn right and go until the t-junction. Make a right, and then an immediate left.]

(Anne relays the information, and the group follows it.)

Amefuri: [There should be another flight of stairs to your right. Take them down.]

(Anne relays the information…)

Tokaki: This place is a maze!

Soldier 1: Hush. Prisoners don't talk.

Soldier 3: He's right, though.

Anne: [Are we almost done?]

Amefuri: [Yes. There is a four-way intersection ahead of you. Take a left, and the jails are down the final staircase.]

(Anne relays the information, and the group descends the final flight of stairs. A guard sleeps, quietly, on watch of the jail cells. There are a great many of them, only guarded by one sleeping guard.)

Soldier 2: The security in this place sucks.

Anne: You want to make this guy sleep for a while longer, Tokaki?

Tokaki: My pleasure.

(Tokaki teleports out of his rope tie, appearing behind the man. With a quick chop to the back of the man's neck, he starts once but then falls forward, breathing but not sleeping.)

Soldier 1: OK. Let's find Katherine.

(The group unties Anne and splits up over the many jail cells.)

*************

(The dark, reflected-surface room. Instead of moonlight, now a ray of sun falls upon the surface.)

Figure: (masculinily feminine voice) Ah…they have finally found her. But what will be their reaction? And how will they react to their predicament afterwards? Oh, this is most amusing.

*************

(Tatara, still dressed in his soldier outfit, rounds a corner, still looking around. He doesn't look down as he walks between the cells, but when he does, he stops moving completely. In the cell in front of him lies a dark, curled shape with long brown hair. The rags that cover it clearly used to be clothes, but now they are too ripped to even barely cover the figure. All over the figure's body are long red scars and large red welts, creating a ghastly imitation of flesh. Tatara's eyes widen, and he steps backwards in horror. The figure stirs for a moment, hearing someone, and slowly turns its head. The figure is blindfolded…but it is truly Katherine.)

Tatara: Oh my god. Oh…my god.

Katherine: …nick?

Tatara: Oh, no. They…I found her. I FOUND HER!

(Tatara turns away, not being able to stand another moment. The group rounds the corner quickly, and sees Tatara, now kneeling on the ground, hand over his mouth.)

Anne: Tatara! What's wrong?

Toroki: Look! Over there!

(Subaru quickly moves over to the cell, and stifles a scream.)

Subaru: (in horror) Don't look…don't look!

Tokaki: What?

Subaru: (disbelief) Tokaki, Toroki, go away.

Toroki: Go away? Why?

Subaru: GO!

(Toroki and Tokaki quickly walk away, out of sight of the cell, confused. Subaru and Anne look at Katherine in shock.)

Katherine: l…luna? anne?

Anne: K…Katherine…oh, no…

(Subaru shakes at the bars, tears streaming down her face now)

Subaru: Open! Open…

(Tatara stands from behind them, and without looking holds out a hand. A small green tendril pokes out from the ground, and worms its way up the bars and into the keyhole. As it grows, there is a click and the lock opens. Anne and Subaru run in, kneeling next to Katherine. Tatara simply leans against the wall, frozen in horror.)

Katherine: you…you're really here…

Subaru: (scared) Don't talk! I'm going to heal your wounds!

Anne: (in hysterics) It's been over a week? Can you go back that far?

Subaru: I've got to try.

(Subaru holds her hands over Katherine's body, drawing upon all of her power. A white glow surrounds Katherine, and her wounds slowly begin to disappear. Subaru grits her teeth, and pours more power into Katherine. The left side of her chest is glowing, even through the soldier uniform. Finally, all of the wounds disappear, leaving Katherine with unmarred skin once again. Subaru breathes out, and then doubles over in pain.)

Anne: Subaru!

Subaru: (chest heaving) I…it's ok. Give me…a moment.

Anne: Katherine! Katherine, can you hear me?

(Katherine moves again, seemingly hampered. Anne looks her over, worried, and sees that her arms and legs are tied. Quickly, Anne unties her and then takes off the blindfold. Katherine's eyes look tired, but widen in disbelief.)

Katherine: Anne…it's really you…

Anne: What…what did they do to you?

(Katherine turns her head)

Katherine: I don't…want to talk about it right now. (she sits up slowly) My wounds…they're gone.

Subaru: That was me. I healed them.

Katherine: Oh…so that's your power…

Anne: Can you get up?

Katherine: I think so…

(Katherine tries to stand up, but can't)

Katherine: I feel really weak.

Anne: We'll get one of the boys to help you…but first, put on Subaru's soldier outfit. You can't walk around in the rags you're in.

(Katherine changes without getting up. As she does, Anne catches a glimpse of Katherine's stomach, which has a glowing symbol for "stomach." It would be amusing in any other times…)

Anne: Katherine, why did they blindfold you? They didn't…!!!

Katherine: No, they didn't do that. It was the only way they could contain my power.

Subaru: The only way?

Katherine: Those stickers…they didn't work on me. As long as I could see them, I could use my powers. So they blindfolded me…why did you call Luna Subaru?

Subaru: That's my Celestial Warrior name; we're all using them so we don't attract attention. Chris is Tokaki, I'm Subaru, Nick is Tatara, Max is Karasuki, Janna is Amefuri and Jeff is Toroki. Anne is…Anne. Do you know yours?

Katherine: Yes, they mentioned it when they found me…I'm Kokie. (turns to Anne) So you're the Priestess…

Anne: Yes…what's your Celestial power? Why would they need to blindfold you?

Kokie: It's-

(Suddenly, there is a deafening boom)

*************

(in Ye Pan's barbershop, Amefuri and Karasuki feel what appears to be a shockwave, causing them to fall over. Ye Pan doesn't move.)

Ye Pan: Whoa! What's with you guys?

Karasuki: (sitting up) You didn't feel it?

Amefuri: That's really strange…what was that?

Karasuki: The mirror! It's gone black!

(Sure enough, the mirror, which has previously shown Anne, Subaru and Katherine, has gone completely black)

Amefuri: Oh, no. [Anne! Anne, come in!]

(There is no answer)

Amefuri: I've lost telepathic contact with them!

Ye Pan: What does that mean?

Karasuki: (at the window) Amefuri…come look at this. This can't be good.

(Amefuri moves to the window, and gapes. Around the entire Imperial City is a huge black globe)

Karasuki: (dumbfounded) What is it?

Ye Pan: What's what?

Karasuki: You can't see it?

Ye Pan: See what?

Karasuki: THE HUGE BLACK GLOBE OVER THE IMPERIAL CITY???

Ye Pan: Um…no.

Amefuri: (in disbelief) It can't be…there isn't…it's a shield. That's why you can't see it…only people with chi powers can.

Ye Pan: Oh. So you're not crazy?

Amefuri: (ignoring that, as she has more important things to worry about) And…it's the same strength of the shield around Katherine. (suddenly, realization dawns) That's what that boom was! The amount of chi used to create a shield that large…of that strength…would have created such a large discharge! 

Karasuki: Then…are Anne and the others all right?

Amefuri: I doubt the shield would have hurt them…but there's somebody in there with that strong a chi! Their power must be phenomenal…

Karasuki: …We are SO majorly FUCKED!

*************

(Taiitsu-kun's mountain pavilion. Taiitsu-kun sits in front of her mirror, in shock. The mirror shows the black globe surrounding the Imperial City of Kutou)

Taiitsu-kun: No…it can't be. The chi…it's like hers, for the second time. The first time could have been a coincidence, but now…it has to be her. How did she escape? And…what does this mean for the Universe of the Four Gods?

*************

(Back in the jail. The force of the boom knocked everyone to the ground. Hesistantly, they get up. All are unhurt.)

Anne: What was that?

Subaru: I have no idea! Tatara! Come here and help Kather-Kokie up!

(Tatara runs over and holds out a hand. Kokie grasps it, and pulls hard. When she finally stands on her feet, she wavers a bit. Tatara sighs, and puts her arm over his shoulder, holding her up.)

Kokie: I don't know what that was…but we have to get out of here.

(The four walk back to where Tokaki and Toroki are standing)

Tokaki: Katherine! You're OK!

Kokie: Not quite. And it's Kokie now.

Toroki: What was that sound?

Anne: We don't know…but I think we should leave now.

Tokaki: Good idea. Let me check the stairs for guards.

(Tokaki closes his eyes, ready to teleport. But nothing happens. His eyes open in confusion)

Tokaki: Um…I can't teleport.

Toroki: What do you mean, "you can't teleport?" How can you not teleport?

Tokaki: It doesn't work!

Subaru: Wait…I can't feel that chi connection.

Tatara: Me neither.

Kokie: I can feel my chi fine.

Toroki: I can't. You don't suppose…something's blocking us?

Anne: Kokie is immune to those seal things…but the rest of you aren't. Is it possible that that's what that boom did?

Tokaki: It would make sense…but we're really screwed.

Toroki: Wait. Do you hear that?

Tatara: Hear what?

Toroki: It sounds like…voices. And running steps.

Kokie: You idiot! The guards!

Anne: OK, we're leaving. Toroki and Tokaki; you guys can still fight without chi. Take the front. Tatara and Kokie will follow them, and Subaru and I will follow in back. Let's go, quickly.

(The group sets the marching order, and quickly runs to the stairs as fast as Kokie can. At the top of the stairs are several guards with swords drawn)

Guard: Byakko scum! Trying to do a jailbreak!

Tatara: You don't "do" a jailbreak.

Toroki: Not now!

(Toroki draws his double swords and jumps at the guards. Tokaki follows him, kicking out at the nearest guard.)

Anne: We're breaking through!

(The group rushes the guards, pushing through as they are busy with Tokaki and Toroki. They are greeted by a four-way intersection)

Subaru: Oh, no, which way?

(Toroki and Tokaki join them, leaving several downed guards in their path. From down the hallway come loud voices and more loud footfalls.)

Anne: This isn't good. We won't be able to move fast in such a large group.

Tatara: You can't be suggesting that we split up.

Toroki: It is smarter; we have a better chance of getting out if we're not six people.

Tokaki: But we can't take the chance that someone will be left behind!

(A bunch of guards come running from the jail's direction.)

Anne: There's no time! Toroki, come with me; Tokaki, go with Subaru; Tatara, stay with Kokie! Each pair will find some way out of the complex. When you get out, try to re-establish telepathic contact. It's the only choice we have.

Kokie: This is NOT a good idea…

Anne: Now! RUN!

(The three pairs run down the three hallways not occupied by onrushing soldiers.)

*************

(The darkened reflective room)

Figure: (androgynous voice) Well…this is most amusing. How ever will they get out? I can see that the Adept Star knows what my shield is…sadly, she can't help them! How droll, to watch them fight for their lives…soon, the Priestess will summon Byakko. And then…I will be ready.

*************

(Toroki and Anne run up a flight of stairs, only to be confronted with three guards)

Toroki: Damn!

(Toroki holds his swords out at the ready, standing in front of Anne)

Guard: Prepare to die!

(Toroki closes his eyes, building concentration. Anne watches him in confused fright as the guards rush for him.)

(As soon as they get in striking distance, Toroki moves. In a blur of movement, he darts foreward, slashing three times. He stops in a crouch behind the soldiers, who crumple to the ground in disbelief. Anne runs past them, not wanting to see the soldier's wounds.)

Anne: That was nice…but did you really have to kill them?

Toroki: Yes. I did.

Anne: Well…OK, fine. We don't have time to debate this. Let's go.

(Anne and Toroki run down the hall. It turns to the right, but there aren't any stairs; there is a hallway filled with doors.)

Toroki: I think we picked the wrong way to go.

Anne: Well, keep going!

(Past the hallway of doors, there are two flights of stairs, one to the left, one to the right.)

Anne: Right or left?

Toroki: Stand back.

(Toroki holds up his sword, and crosses it over his body. With a flick of his wrist, he throws it onto the ground, spinning. The sword spins around and around, finally coming to rest with the point pointing left.)

Toroki: We go left.

Anne: I didn't think you'd be the superstitious type…

*************

(Tokaki and Subaru run up the stairs to a familiar hallway)

Tokaki: I think we came this way.

Subaru: (calling backwards) HEY! THIS IS THE RIGHT WAY!

Tokaki: Shut up! You'll tell all the guards where we are!

Subaru: Oh. Oops.

(Just then, two guards round the corner.)

Tokaki: Way to go!

(Tokaki runs at the pair, jumping into the air. The two guards draw their swords, but Tokaki's feet meet with their faces too fast for them to react. Subaru catches up to Tokaki with a sigh)

Subaru: Why do you get to have all the fun? I wish I had my powers…

Tokaki: Speaking of which, why did you tell Toroki and I not to look at Katherine?

Subaru: Because she was nearly naked! Stupid!

Tokaki: (blushing) Oh. Duh.

Subaru: Stop feeling embarrassed because you're an idiot! Come on!

(Subaru runs down the hallway. Tokaki tilts his head)

Tokaki: Did she…just insult me? I can't tell.

*************

(Tatara and Kokie walk quickly down the hallway. As they round the corner, about seven guards run towards them)

Tatara: God! Why did we pick the most infested way? I can't even use my powers…

Kokie: Leave them to me…I can use my chi now.

(Kokie stands up straight, not needing Tatara as a crutch. Her eyes seem to glaze over, turning white. The white spreads all over her body, and she floats off the ground almost effortlessly.)

Tatara: Whoa…

(The guards stop moving in fright. Kokie raises her hand upwards, fist closed. Suddenly, she throws her fingers open. The air seems to almost ripple, and then there is a loud bang. The guards fly backwards, hitting the wall 50 feet away with loud cracks. Kokie stops glowing white, but she still levitates)

Tatara: What…was that??

Kokie: My power, of course. It's over air.

Tatara: Whoa…so you don't need to lean on me anymore?

Kokie: Of course not. I never really needed to.

(Kokie flies off down the hallway, followed by Tatara. They pass the guards' broken bodies and turn left. There are stairs at the end of the hallway, which Tatara runs up and Kokie floats over. They are at the center of a T-intersection, and there are guards running at them from all sides)

Kokie: Close your eyes…this is going to be messy.

Tatara: What are you going to do!?!?

Kokie: Don't say I didn't warn you…

(Kokie's eyes glow white again, and she extends her arms, as if grasping something. At once, each guard doubles over in pain. Tatara watches in confusion.)

Kokie: _Free yourselves from your bonds of flesh…COME TO ME!_

(Kokie closes her hands, and pulls them abruptly towards her body. At once, every single guard's bodies explodes in a shower of red. Tatara's confusion turns to horror, and as he sees the remains, bile rises in his throat.)

Tatara: Kokie…you…

Kokie: Took revenge on them for what they did to me. I told you not to look.

Tatara: But…

Kokie: Come along, and try not to get wet.

(Tatara struggles to hold his breakfast in as he follows Kokie past the human organs and blood.)

*************

(Anne and Toroki go up another flight of stairs)

Toroki: This place is endless! Are you sure you can't reach Amefuri?

Anne: No, I can't. I guess that boom must have disrupted her chi too!

Toroki: Well, we have to keep on going. I hope the others aren't lost.

Anne: Maybe we shouldn't have split up…

(Meanwhile, Subaru and Tokaki are equally lost)

Subaru: We've been here before already!

Tokaki: No, I'm sure the exit is just around the corner!

Subaru: Lucky there aren't any guards…

Tokaki: You mean, there aren't any guards _anymore_.

Subaru: True.

(Subaru and Tokaki turn the next corner…and bump straight into Anne and Toroki)

Anne+Toroki+Subaru+Tokaki: AAAAAHHHHH!!!

(Suddenly, they realize who they just bumped into.)

Toroki+Tokaki: Whoa!

Anne: It's…

Subaru: …you guys!

Tokaki: Are you guys lost?

Anne: Yeah.

Subaru: Maybe…splitting up wasn't the best idea.

Toroki: Funny. That's just what Anne said.

Tokaki: Where are Tatara and Katherine?

Anne: She's Kokie now…

Tokaki: Way to answer my question.

Subaru: Have you seen them?

Toroki: Nope.

Anne: (sighs) This isn't going well at all.

Tokaki: At least we're not dead. We could be attacked by guards at any-

(There are many loud yells from down the hall.)

Subaru: Way to jinx us!

Anne: Fine. We'll stick with the run-until-we're-out-of-here plan.

(So the four run from the guards down that hallway, and instead of taking the stairs down, they turn left. At the end of the hallway are stairs up. The four cautiously walk up the stairs, and find themselves in the entrance hallway.)

Anne: Great! We're finally out. 

Toroki: Not…quite.

(A large group of guards stand in formation in front of the main gates. Their swords are drawn, and they look ready to attack at any moment.)

Tokaki: Shit! There must be thirty of them!

Subaru: We can't take on this many without chi!

Captain: Chaaaaaaarge!

Anne: That sounds SO dumb!

(The soldiers rush forwards. The group looks around anxiously, looking for some way to escape…but there is none. Toroki draws his sword, and Tokaki strikes a martial pose. Subaru and Anne stand behind them, worried.)

Subaru: We can't fight them off! We have to run!

Toroki: We don't have a choice!

(Suddenly, the air in front of them ripples a bit, and circles radiate outwards from a central point, as if a pebble dropped into a pond. The soldiers stop their charge, confused as to why the air is rippling. Anne, Subaru, Toroki and Tokaki have the same reaction, staring at the ripples in confusion.)

(A bulge appears in the center of the ripple, pushing outwards towards the group. They instinctively back away, but in a moment the bulge pushes out quickly towards the soldiers. There is a huge, deafening bang, and the soldiers are lifted up off the ground and thrown into the wall.)

Tatara: Anne!

(The four turn to the stairs, where Tatara stands and Kokie…floats. Her eyes are white, and her hand is outstretched.)

Subaru: Kokie…did you do that?

Kokie: Who else? I'm the only one not affected by whatever's affecting you?

(Anne looks at the soldiers, who are now lying against the wall, writhing in pain.)

Anne: But…that's horrible…

Tatara: Believe me, it's not the worst she can do.

Kokie: They deserved it. It's a far cry from the revenge I _should _take.

Toroki: We have more important things to worry about…like getting back to Ye Pan's.

Anne: Right!

(The group, now with Tatara and Kokie, run to the door outside. It is barred from the outside, and too big to break through)

Tokaki: OK…so now what? 

Kokie: Stand back.

(The group does, hesitantly. Kokie holds out her hand again, and her eyes glow white. There is a white flash, and the large wooden door explodes outwards with the pure force of will emanating from Kokie. The group cautiously exits, wary of the guards, but they are nowhere to be seen.)

Tokaki: We're out! Wow…

Subaru: And we've got all the Celestial Warriors! You know what this means…

Anne: We can go home!

Kokie: (eyes returning to normal) Finally…

Tatara: We have to get back to Shijuen first.

Anne: No, we have to stop at Mt. Taikyoku. I need to find out how to summon Byakko.

Toroki: Let's get back to Amefuri and Karasuki, and then get the hell out.

Tokaki: What the hell…

(Tokaki looks back at the Imperial City. It's covered in a huge, swirling black globe.)

Tatara: WHOA!

Anne: What is that???

Kokie: It's a seal…that's why you couldn't use your chi in there.

Toroki: It's huge…

Subaru: We don't have time right now. Anne, contact Amefuri and tell her we're all right. We're going to Ye Pan's, and then we're getting the hell out.

*************

(Amefuri sits in Ye Pan's barbershop, worried sick. Karasuki is pacing manically, while Ye Pan sits at the window, doing nothing.)

Anne: (in Amefuri's head) [Amefuri?]

(Amefuri jumps up, startling Karasuki and Ye Pan)

Amefuri: [Anne! What's happening?]

Anne: [We're OK; we're all out. For some reason, everyone's chi except Katherine's stopped working suddenly, and I couldn't contact you.]

Amefuri: [Yeah, did you see the huge black shield? That's what blocked your chi…how's Katherine?]

Anne: [She's OK now…she was in bad shape earlier. She's really the Byakko Celestial Warrior Kokie.]

Amefuri: [Well, hurry back. The whole city's going to erupt in chaos once they figure out she's gone.]

Anne: [OK. We'll be back soon.]

Karasuki: AMEFURI!!!!!!!

(Amefuri breaks the telepathic conversation abruptly in reaction to Karasuki)

Amefuri: What?

Karasuki: What are you doing? You suddenly jumped up, and then just stood there blankly. I've been talking to you for the past minute.

Ye Pan: You haven't been using any of them drugs, have you now?

Amefuri: No! I just heard from Anne. Apparently the group found Katherine, who is the Byakko Celestial Warrior Kokie, and has gotten out of the palace. They're on their way here.

Karasuki: Oh, that explains it. When are we leaving?

Amefuri: Presumably when they get back; the sooner we leave, the better.

Ye Pan: Good idea…the soldiers would probably come here first when they hear your friend's missing. This place is known to be sympathetic to Sailo.

Karasuki: I'm surprised you even have business, what with the war and all.

Ye Pan: I still have my customers…but the majority won't come back. But it could be worse; I could be out on the front lines, fighting against my countrymen.

Amefuri: And those would be Sailo or Kutou's forces?

Ye Pan: Both.

(Karasuki looks out the window to see Anne, Tokaki, Toroki, Subaru, Tatara and Kokie run towards them. His eyes brighten, and he opens the door.)

Karasuki: Good to see you guys.

Amefuri: You're all safe! Was it hard?

Tokaki: There were some tough spots…but on the whole, it was rather sparsely manned.

Tatara: Strange, that…but lucky for us.

Ye Pan: Well, they are rather short-staffed during the war. I wouldn't be surprised.

Kokie: Are we going to go, or what? Staying here is dangerous.

Anne: Good idea. (turns to Ye Pan) Ye Pan, thank you for everything. We couldn't have done it without you.

Ye Pan: Don't thank me. You're the one who's going to bring peace to Sailo and Kutou.

Anne: OK…let's head to Mt. Taikyoku! Circle up, everybody!

Subaru: Why are you so peppy all of a sudden?

Anne: I'm happy! We've succeeded, despite all of the challenges before us!

Toroki: Anne, we don't need a pep talk or an inspirational speech.

Anne: (blushing) Sorry. Carry on, carry on.

(The group forms the requisite circle around Amefuri and Tokaki. Amefuri once again transfers her power to Tokaki. Everybody except Kokie puts their hand on Tokaki's arms, but she follows suit once she realizes that they're only making contact.)

Tokaki: All right! Off to Mt. Taikyoku!

(Tokaki concentrates for a moment, and there is a bright flash of light)

*************

(The darkened reflective room. The figure stares into the ripples, watching the group disappear)

Figure: (still the bi-gendered voice) Good…they've succeeded. I had my doubts for a moment…but now my plans can proceed as normal.

(There is a knocking sound from somewhere)

Figure: Damn, why must they always disturb me at the most inopportune times?

(The figure groans, and then a strange thing happens; the voice becomes lower, to that of an older man)

Figure: Come in!

(A door opens, shedding light on the room. It is a small shrine, with a statue of a blue dragon at the end. In front of it is a large mirror inlaid into the floor. An old man kneels in front of it, but looks backwards, clearly perturbed. From the door, a soldier in blue enters)

Soldier: Emperor! I have news!

Emperor: What do you want?

Soldier: The Byakko Celestial Warriors and Priestess have broken in and liberated the prisoner!

(The Emperor's eyes widen, but he is obviously feigning surprise.)

Emperor: How did they do that?

Soldier: Apparently…they walked in…took the prisoner…and walked out.

Emperor: (clearly angry) Idiots! I leave one simple task to you, and you botch it! Leave me now; I must pray to Seiryuu for guidance now! Take care of things until I come out, and do _not_ disturb me!

Soldier: Yes, your majesty!

(The soldier exits quickly, closing the door. The room once again returns to darkness. The Emperor turns back to the mirror, and when he speaks, his voice is bi-gendered again)

Emperor: Heh…Very nice. "Pray to Seiryuu." Very, very clever. (closing his eyes) Those idiots, they think me some sort of crippled old man…although they would be correct. I do need a younger body…all I must do is bide my time…until a time that rapidly approaches.

Anne: Yes! Success!

Luna: We did it, we did it! (does happy little dance)

Nick: (waving, and almost in tears) I'd like to thank the Academy, my parents and all the little people I've stepped on to get to the top…

Chris: Can I kill him? Please?

Max: After the summoning ceremony I'll help you.

Jeff: The time when we'll go back is so close…it almost feels scary.

Janna: At least we'll be done here…finally.

Kat: Stay tuned for the next episode, "Todokanai Nozomi," or "Unreachable Wishes."

AN: Finals are over! Yes! So proud of me. It surprisingly didn't take that long to get this chapter out, despite its length. Strange. Now that Winter Break is what's up, I'll be writing a bunch. Expect to see new episodes up sooner rather than later…in fact, the next one might be up by Christmas! Wow! Then again, maybe not…but New Year's for sure.

Yes, Kokie's power is rather…graphic. But the non-bloody ones are cool. Interesting how the Celestial Warriors basically increase in power/usefulness as they're found…

**Ye Pan is based completely, right down to the name, on a character from the book _The Examination_. I liked that book, so I stol- based a character on one from that. It's a homage. Really.**

**The plot is thickening nicely, don't you think? It's a pleasure to write these episodes. This one turned out incredibly long, but I think it's done rather well…except for one chunk, which I don't particularly like, but I'll leave you to formulate your own opinion. Just think…next episode is the final episode in the First Season! Crazy, isn't it? Yes, I said "First." Yes, the implication for a Second is there…but more on that in the AN after next episode.**

**And while you're at it, search for "miserable failure" on Google for a laugh.**


	20. Todokanai nozomi

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Janna: Last episode, the group finally got to Kutou to save Katherine.

Jeff: After barging into the jail, we found her, beaten and scarred, in a cold, dark cell.

Katherine: I just love your adjectives.

Max: As they were about to leave, a huge chi shield materialized over the Imperial City, blocking everybody's chi except for Katherine's!

Chris: It was a struggle to get out, but with Katherine-the Byakko Celestial Warrior Kokie- and her powers, it wasn't as hard.

Anne: So now we're headed to Mt. Taikyoku, to get instructions for the summoning ceremony from Taiitsu-kun.

Nick: I wonder what's going to happen! The suspense is killing me!

Luna: Actually, we're just going to stop at Mt. Taikyoku and then go to Shijuen and summon Byakko. And then we'll return home.

Nick: Nooo!!! You're ruining the plot!!!!

Episode 20: Todokanai Nozomi (Unreachable Wishes)

(Taiitsu-kun sits on her large, ornate chair, watching the large mirror in front of her. The mirror is clouded, and dark to boot. She wears a concerned expression.)

Taiitsu-kun: That chi…is unmistakable. She didn't even take pains to hide it this time. And the strength…if anything, it's grown since then. How she could have…it is a mystery. What could her plans be? This certainly complicates things. Will the Priestess be sucked into this conflict?

(There are three distinct pops, and three Nyan-Nyans appear out of thin air.)

Nyan-Nyans: HI!!!!

(Taiitsu-kun sweatdrops.)

Taiitsu-kun: Isn't it enough to know that a person is thinking about important things to know that bothering them is a bad thing?

(The Nyan-Nyans look at each other)

Nyan-Nyan 1: Umm…

Nyan-Nyans: Nope!

(Taiitsu-kun frowns deeper, clearly annoyed. But the Nyan-Nyans are spared a gruesome fate, as there is a loud white flash that momentarily blinds both Taiitsu-kun and the Nyan-Nyans. When they are able to see and hear again, a strange sight greets their vision. The Byakko group lies sprawled on the floor, once again tangled up as if after a heated game of Twister™.)

Taiitsu-kun: …

Tatara: Um…hi?

(Suddenly, Karasuki, Amefuri, Tokaki and Kokie jump up in fright)

Ka+A+T+Ko: AHHHHHH!!!! UGLY!!!!

Taiitsu-kun: (muttering) Why did you have to get new Warriors that have horrible taste?

Tokaki: Hey, I'm not new!

Taiitsu-kun: I would have hoped that you had learned SOMETHING since I saw you last…apparently I was wrong.

Nyan-Nyans: HI!!!!

(Tatara's eyes turn all sparkly)

Tatara: CUTE!!!! AAAH!!!!

Subaru: Oh, god. Not again.

Taiitsu-kun: If I may ask you…why are you here?

Anne: (Standing up) Actually, I came to get instructions for the summoning ceremony.

(Taiitsu-kun's eyebrows raise a fraction of an inch as she counts the people in the tangled pile as they struggle to untangle themselves. As she counts seven, her eyebrows raise a bit higher, until her entire face breaks out into a smile. Tokaki falls over as he begins foaming at the eyes.)

Taiitsu-kun: You have successfully gathered all seven Stars of Byakko! Congratulations!

Toroki: Let me guess…we get profuse thanks but no real reward?

Taiitsu-kun: Not quite; Anne gets three wishes to use however she wants.)

Tokaki: (grumbling) Oh, yeah. ANNE gets three wishes.

Anne: Well, you try being the Priestess for a change.

Taiitsu-kun: The four gods prefer pure maidens to be their Priestesses…Tokaki, you most definitely are NOT pure.

Tokaki: What's that supposed to mean? (under his breath) ugly old hag…

Taiitsu-kun: I heard that.

Nyan-Nyans: You all have to stay here the night! We'll fix you up, fix you up!

Kokie: (looking at her soldier's uniform with distaste) Yeah, some new clothes would be great.

Nyan-Nyan 1: We can make you clothes!

Nyan-Nyan 2: And heal you completely!

Kokie: Um…Subaru handled that pretty well.

Nyan-Nyan 3: No, we'll heal your stupidity!

(Kokie's eyes widen, and then glow white with fury. The view zooms out of the mountain pavilion, to three small, blue shapes flying through the ceiling and into the sky)

Subaru: (holding her hand above her eyes) Looks like Team Nyan-Nyan's blasting off again…

Tatara: (fake crying eyes) Nooo!!! How could you????…they were so cute…

Taiitsu-kun: (bitterly) They don't actually die…much to my chagrin.

Anne: Ooookay…so when can I get instructions on how to summon Byakko?

Taiitsu-kun: Oh, I'd be happy to give you those immediately. I'd have to make the others leave, though.

Amefuri: Why? Aren't we equally part of this?

Taiitsu-kun: Not quite…the Priestess…I'd rather not say. The Nyan-Nyans will escort you to a proper waiting area.

(With three pops, the Nyan-Nyans reappear, apparently unhurt)

Nyan-Nyan 1: Follow, follow!

Nyan-Nyan 2: Heal, heal!

Nyan-Nyan 3: Comfy, comfy!

(Everybody sighs, except Tatara, but they reluctantly follow the Nyan-Nyans out of the door. After they leave, Taiitsu-kun motions for the door to close. Anne turns back to Taiitsu-kun, a bit confused)

Anne: OK…why did you need to see me?

Taiitsu-kun: To give you the instructions for summoning Byakko, of course.

Anne: But why alone?

Taiitsu-kun: Why not? All the other Stars would do is talk and bother us. This way, we can get it done quickly.

Anne: You have a point. Then…tell me what I need to do.

Taiitsu-kun: All right. You have the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, right?

Anne: Oh, yes. I almost forgot about that! I left it with the Emperor in Shijuen.

Taiitsu-kun: Smart choice. The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho is the key to summoning a god.

Anne: I thought the Celestial Warriors were.

Taiitsu-kun: They only enable the summoning by lending their chi to the Priestess. The scroll is the key. In order to summon the god, the scroll must be burned in a representation of the god's element. For you, that element is metal, so you need something to burn in that is metal.

Anne: OK…that makes sense. So what else?

Taiitsu-kun: There is an incantation that I will teach to you later. It must be said as the scroll is burning; you only get one chance at this, so don't screw up.

Anne: Won't. When will you teach me it?

Taiitsu-kun: Later! Actually, I have to find the incantation. When I do, I'll give it to a Nyan-Nyan, who will give it to you.

Anne: I suppose that works…

Taiitsu-kun: Before I forget, you have to go through the proper purification rituals before the ceremony. There is the proper bath, but also the proper clothing.

Anne: OK…so how should I bathe?

Taiitsu-kun: There should be a bathing room already in Shijuen; it's been used before.

Anne: Oh, right. And the clothes?

Taiitsu-kun: Those, as well, will be in Shijuen.

Anne: I see. Then, is there anything else I need to know?

(Taiitsu-kun frowns, seemingly debating something in her head. After a moment, she blinks and resumes talking)

Taiitsu-kun: No, there's nothing else you need to know. You get three wishes, and that's it.

Anne: Um…ok. Then, can I go?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes. Stay with your friends tonight; tomorrow, you can summon Byakko.

Anne: Ok! Thanks for helping me!

(Anne leaves the room, closing the door on the way out. Taiitsu-kun's face falls after she leaves)

Taiitsu-kun: Poor girl…I didn't have the heart to tell her what will happen to her after she summons Byakko…

(Anne rushes back down the hallway to find her friends. Of course, she has no idea where she is going, nor where her friends are staying. Before too long, she's quite lost)

Anne: Oh, great…I probably should have asked Taiitsu-kun where the others are staying…

(There is a cute-sounding pop, and a helpful Nyan-Nyan appears)

Nyan-Nyan: Come, come!

Anne: Um…OK.

(The Nyan-Nyan runs down the hallway, with Anne close on her heels. After seriously tiring Anne out, the Nyan-Nyan arrives at a door. Anne leans against it, panting, and knocks twice.)

(The door opens, causing Anne to sprawl forwards onto the ground. Toroki stands over her, sheepishly holding the doorknob)

Toroki: Um…oops.

Amefuri: Nice to see you again.

(Anne gets up, quickly, as gracefully as she can manage from her current position. The various members of the group are lying on many couches and chairs in the lavishly decorated room.)

Nyan-Nyan: OK! Bye-Bye!

(The Nyan-Nyan disappears with a puff of smoke. Toroki closes the door, and returns to a cross-legged position on the carpet. Anne takes a comfy-looking chair.)

Tokaki: So, what'd she tell you?

Anne: Well, before we even start, I have to take a purification bath and dress in special clothes.

Kokie: Hey, this summoning thing sounds pretty good. What do we get out of it?

Anne: We get to go home…and I get two more wishes.

Tatara: Ooooh…can I have one?

Anne: No! I'm probably not even going to use them for us! I was thinking…bring peace to Sailo, protect Sailo from Kutou, and send us home.

Tokaki: Those wishes suck.

Anne: Well, then you think of better ones!

Tokaki: OK; make me the richest, best-looking and most powerful person in the world.

Karasuki: Well, we know that wish isn't gonna come true; no god is that powerful.

Tokaki: Shut up!

Toroki: Those wishes are very benevolent…

Karasuki: Wait, so that's it? You just have a bath and change clothes and BOOM, instant Byakko?

Anne: No, apparently I have to burn the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho and say this incantation.

Amefuri: Wait…burn it? Why would you need to do that?

Anne: No idea…apparently it's the key to summoning the god.

Kokie: Strange…so how are the Warriors needed?

Anne: You guys have to lend me your chi…not sure how that works.

Tokaki: OK, so what's the incantation?

Anne: Um…she didn't tell me.

(The group stares at her for a second)

Karasuki: We are going to botch this. I can just see it.

Anne: No! Don't be so negative!

Toroki: You disagree?

Anne: Well…not really…

Tatara: Arrgh…is anybody else hungry and tired…

Kokie: Way to change the subject randomly!

Tatara: You of all people must be.

Kokie: I guess…but that's beside the point!

Tokaki: Maybe…they have food here.

Subaru: Of course they have food! We ate here last time we were here!

Kokie: Wait…you guys were here before this?

Karasuki: Oh, whoops. We haven't filled you in on anything that's happened in the past few weeks.

Kokie: Thanks for remembering me!

Amefuri: Well, then, we'll fill you in over dinner.

Anne: Dinner? Is it that late in the day?

(The group slowly nods, and there is a knock on the door)

Tokaki: Yes, Anne, it IS dinnertime.

(Anne frowns, and moves to the door. She cautiously opens it, and a Nyan-Nyan floats in the air at her eye-level.)

Nyan-Nyan: (loudly and happily) DINNER IS SERVED!!!

Anne: AAAAH!!!!!

*************

(The cult headquarters. The five have been summoned rather quickly)

Jun: What is it now? I thought we wouldn't have to meet until tomorrow.

Liang: Yeah, what's with the urgency?

Ren: And why haven't I heard about it?

(Liao closes his eyes, not speaking)

Mei: Tell us, Liao. We have a right to know.

(Slowly, Liao begins to speak)

Liao: The Imperial City is in an uproar. Everything is basically chaos, as their plans, and ours have been thwarted.

Liang: You're not making sense at all.

Liao: Our worst fears have borne fruit; the Priestess of Byakko has somehow rescued the imprisoned Star.

(There is a moment of shocked silence, and then the other four burst into loud talking)

Ren: What? How? How could they have gotten to the capital and past the guards?

Liang: What are we going to do now?

Mei: This fault is all yours! With your stupid plans, just waiting to fail!

Jun: I didn't see you coming up with many bright ideas while we schemed! It's as much your fault as ours; no, it's MORE your fault than ours!

Liao: QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!

(The other four stop yelling, suddenly. Liao has his arms raised, and he slowly lowers them)

Liao: If you all would please let me talk. I don't know the answers to most of your questions, but I do know what path we are to take now.

Jun: How can we take a path? We've failed, completely and utterly.

Liao: No! We're losing sight of the true goal! Just because we failed with this Priestess doesn't mean we've failed altogether! We can't lose sight of our true goal!

Liang: True…goal?

Mei: SUMMONING SENRI-E YOU IDIOT!!!!

Liang: (cowering) Mei…

Liao: Now, listen. We can still salvage this situation. Mei, you must pray to Senri-e for guidance as soon as you can. She will tell us what to do. Ren, go to the Emperor, and try to win some favor from him. Liang, as always you must keep charge of our funds. And Jun…begin training more assassins in the correct style. I highly doubt that we, as the sole believers, are finished yet.

*************

(Dinner was very good, as it was in the group's previous visit, and the eight retire to their gender-specific rooms after finishing their meal.)

(Anne returns to her room after receiving the incantation from Taiitsu-kun. In the girl's room…)

Kokie: (getting ready for bed) Wow…that's quite a trip you guys had.

Subaru: (getting bed ready for her) I know. It was pretty fun, at times.

Anne: (sitting down on bed) Except for the whole "ooh, let's kidnap the Priestess" thing. That got really old, really fast.

Amefuri: (bed-sitting on down) Oh, don't forget, "Let's poison Amefuri so she has to put herself into a coma".

Subaru: And the assassins…

Kokie: Wait…you guys had to travel with Nick the whole time, didn't you?

(The three girls stare at her, mirroring their intense suffering)

Kokie: God…what I had to go through seems tame compared to that.

Subaru: Maybe…I don't really want to find out. At least we're going home now.

Anne: …we hope we are.

Amefuri: What do you mean by that?

Anne: Well…I'm just hoping Byakko exists.

(The other three blink)

Kokie: You're gonna have to explain that a bit more.

Anne: Let me put it this way. If you had came up to me the day before we went to the MIA and told me that I would become the main believer in a religion whose god is a tiger…I would have pointed and laughed.

Amefuri: You still would.

Anne: That's beside the point.

Subaru: …so what you're saying is that you're not sure if _you_ believe in Byakko.

Anne: Right!

(The other three girls look at each other, a bit confused)

Kokie: Um…Anne. You HAVE seen us use our powers, haven't you?

Subaru: How can you not believe in Byakko if you've witnessed all this stuff?!?!?

Anne: Hey, hey, don't load on the peer pressure here.

Amefuri: No…I get what she's saying. Despite our chi powers, which we've accepted because they're real for us…Anne doesn't have any of those powers. 

Subaru: But…

Kokie: Anne, do you want to believe in Byakko?

(Anne bites her lip, but doesn't say anything)

Subaru: Ooohhhhhhh. I get it now! Anne's having a crisis of faith!

Amefuri: And why are you so happy about this?

Subaru: I'm happy I understand! Nothing else!

Kokie: Both of you, hush. Anne? Are you?

Anne: Well…yeah…

Subaru: …ok, say more.

Anne: (sighing) I dunno…I feel really stupid, being the Priestess of Byakko and all…and I don't believe in it! I don't know if it's because I don't have your guy's powers, or…

Amefuri: If believing might screw up your faith in God.

Anne: God, huh? Which one?

Subaru: I think she meant-

Kokie: (ignoring Subaru)No, Anne! It's not like that! I mean, we're not seeing Amefuri or me having these issues, and we're both Christians!

Anne: So how is it possible? To believe in both gods at the same time?

Subaru: Well…it's like-

Amefuri: (ignoring Subaru) For me, it's not a compromise. I mean, I believe in God, but I believe in Byakko too. There's no way I can't, cause I'm using my chi.

Kokie: Yeah! They aren't mutually exclusive.

Anne: Actually, they are, seeing as Christianity is a monotheistic religion.

Kokie: Maybe…

Subaru: (annoyed now) It's like this; we-

Anne: (ignoring Subaru) I just keep thinking that maybe if I just concentrate, I'll wake up and won't need to believe in Byakko anymore.

Subaru: WILL YOU THREE LET ME TALK????

(They all shut up, quickly)

Subaru: It's like this! You don't HAVE to believe in Byakko! Nobody's forcing you to! If Byakko's gonna get us home, then that's a good thing. But you don't have to believe in him…it? Who knows? Who cares? For all we know, this world could just be…in a book, for instance! It may not exist. Byakko may not exist. We may not exist right now! So you don't have to split your beliefs. But, on the other hand, if you DO believe in Byakko, then like Kokie and Amefuri; it doesn't mean you don't believe in God still. I mean, honestly. We're in a different world right now. Belief can change. So…stop worrying! OK?

(Anne frowns, in an unreadable emotion. Amefuri and Kokie watch her expectantly, and their eyes brighten as she smiles)

Anne: All right! I get it! And…I've made my belief decision.

Amefuri: Oh. OK…

Anne: That is…I'll decide whether I believe in Byakko tomorrow!

(The other three girls fall off their beds)

*************

(The guy's room. Everybody's in bed.)

Tatara: (snuggling into pillow) Mmm…soft…

Tokaki: That's so disgustingly ironic it's not even funny.

Toroki: Ironic? Why?

Karasuki: Never mind. I think Tokaki and Tatara will be better at home in the real world.

Tatara: (eyes widening) Oh! That's right! Tomorrow we go home!

Toroki: Have you not been listening for the entire time we've been in the book?

Tokaki: It would explain a lot…

Karasuki: Home, huh? How long has it been?

Tokaki: Almost…three weeks, now.

Tatara: Wow…time flies, huh?

Toroki: At least we're not staying any longer. I'm sure all of our parents are worried sick.

Tokaki: Yeah, really. How can they explain that? "Eight kids disappear from MIA."

Karasuki: What are we going to tell them when we get back?

Tatara: Simple: we tell the truth. "Well, Mom and Dad, we were sucked into this book for three weeks."

Tokaki: Have fun with that. I…dunno what I'm gonna tell my Mom. I guess I'll just have to make something up.

Toroki: So weird…they'll never believe the real story.

Karasuki: What's gonna be weirder is to even be home! Without our powers!

Tatara: Who says we won't have our powers when we get back? I can't wait!

Toroki: Tatara has a point…but that'll make things really hard for us.

Tokaki: But it would be fun…if anybody talks back to me…Zip! Pow!

Karasuki: I would guess that our powers only exist in the book; nothing like this could happen anywhere besides a made-up world.

Tatara: Maybe…not leaving would be pretty fun.

Toroki: You're kidding, right?

Tatara: Not entirely. I mean, we'd get to run around in this world with our powers, having fun all the time! What's not to like?

Karasuki: News flash: we'd never go back to the real world. To our families!

Tokaki: And I would bet that Kokie would be completely against staying in this world. 

Toroki: That's true; her experience in this world has been anything but positive.

Tatara: Maybe it wasn't such a good idea…

Karasuki: That would be a pleasant surprise; Tatara having a good idea.

Tatara: Hey! I have good ideas!

Karasuki: Really? Name one.

Tatara: Um…uh…

Toroki: Oh, both of you, just go to bed.

*************

(Morning comes, with the Nyan-Nyans waking everybody up in their usual loudly cute fashion. Everybody staggers out of bed, still not quite rested from yesterday's stresses. Breakfast is a rather sober affair, with only Tatara being truly awake, and doing a horrible job of lightening the mood. Anne finishes her food before anybody else, and is promptly summoned from the dinner table to Taiitsu-kun's quarters.)

(When she arrives, Taiitsu-kun is peering intently into a mirror. As Anne walks in, the old woman hurriedly sends the mirror off to the side, as it winks out of existence. Anne's eyebrows crinkle, but she does not inquire)

Anne: You…sent for me?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes, I did. I will soon be sending you and your Warriors on your way to Shijuen for the summoning ceremony…but I have a few questions to ask you before that.

Anne: All right…

Taiitsu-kun: First. Do you remember what I told you before you left the last time you came? The warning I gave?

(Anne racks her brain, and eventually remembers. A bright red blush suffuses her cheeks)

Anne: (embarrassed) Yeah…I do remember.

Taiitsu-kun: You did heed my words?

Anne: Yes! Of course! I'd never do…that! That's disgusting!

Taiitsu-kun: I'm just checking; I didn't believe you would, but…the last Miko…never mind. The gods like their Mikos pure, and if they are not the summoning will not be able to happen.

Anne: Ok, good…as long as you weren't insinuating anything…never mind. It's not important. What are the other questions?

Taiitsu-kun: Oh, yes. A long time ago in your journey, a certain…event happened. The last time you came here, I did not feel the need to interrogate you about it. But now, I need to know the details.

Anne: Um…ok. What was it?

Taiitsu-kun: I believe it was after you found Subaru…the encounter with the lake monster.

(Anne thinks for a moment, and then quickly remembers)

Anne: Oh, yes! I remember that quite well. What about it?

Taiitsu-kun: I just need to know how you three managed to defeat it.

Anne: (matter-of-factly) Well…there was this white light…and it came from the sky…and then I saw a tiger…it hit the serpent…and then it died.  
Taiitsu-kun: It died…really. Then…did you summon the light?

Anne: Me? I don't think so. I can't remember what exactly I was thinking at the time, but I know that I didn't use any chi powers.

Taiitsu-kun: All right…is that all you know?

Anne: I think so…there's not much else to tell. I don't know what the light was, but I can only guess that it was Byakko who sent it.

Taiitsu-kun: All right…that is all, then.

Anne: May I ask…why you asked me about that?

Taiitsu-kun: It…is not your problem. Besides, you're going to leave this world soon, and it won't concern you after this.

Anne: All right…are there any more questions?

Taiitsu-kun: No…I do want to wish you good luck, though. I hope that the summoning goes well for you.

Anne: Oh…thank you!

Taiitsu-kun: Don't mention it…really, don't. Just bring your friends here and I'll send you all to Shijuen.

Anne: I'll be back in a moment!

(Anne leaves the room, almost forgetting to close the door)

Taiitsu-kun: Poor girl…she's been through a lot. I didn't want to burden her with the troubles of an old woman…At least she'll soon be out of this world…even when it might need peace the most, knowing _her_.

(Eventually, Anne returns to Taiitsu-kun's place, with the other seven Warriors in tow.)

Tokaki: Ok…do I have to do this?

Taiitsu-kun: No! I wouldn't want you to miscalculate and end up in Hokkan!

Tokaki: (flaming eyes) Why…you…

Kokie: I like her! She stays.

Taiitsu-kun: Quit yapping and concentrate! I'm going to send you eight to Shijuen, and believe me, it's not easy. So just try to make yourselves lighter or something.

Anne: Taiitsu-kun…

Taiitsu-kun: What?

Anne: Thank you. For everything.

(The old woman's face hardens a bit)

Taiitsu-kun: Just concentrate, and you'll be going.

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes, and holds her hands together, index fingers touching. The eight exchange skeptical glances, but close their eyes as well, gathering their chi. Taiitsu-kun's body begins to glow with a swirling black aura, slowly expanding outwards from her body. Suddenly, she opens her eyes and thrusts her hands forwards with a loud cry. Even through the group's closed eyes, they see the black flash…and then they see nothing more.)

*************

(The Emperor sits on his throne, now worried sick. All his attendants have been driven away, not eager to face him in his current foul mood. Suddenly, in front of his throne, a small black dot appears in the air. He lifts his head, confused, and is thus subjected to the full blast of air that flies out at him as the dot expands rapidly to become a huge black portal. The wind forces his eyes closed, and severely messes up his perfect hair. When the blowing stops, he opens his eyes, and sees Anne and the seven Warriors of Byakko standing in front of him)

Anne: Hi.

(The Emperor brushes his hair out of his eyes, not quite believing that he is really seeing Anne. When he finally realizes that she is here, his eyes brighten, and open widely as he counts the amount of people behind her.)

Emperor: Anne! You're back! And…

Anne: I've found the seventh Warrior of Byakko.

Emperor: You have! Wonderful!

(The Emperor stands up, and takes Anne's hands)

Emperor: Anne, thank you so much. You've done so much for Sailo.

(Anne blushes at the close contact between her and the Emperor. The seven behind her stare at the Emperor, the boys with a mix of disgust and boredom and the girls with a mix of desire and envy)

Anne: (embarrassed) Oh, no…it was nothing, really.

(The Emperor suddenly realizes that he is embarrassing her and lets go, moving backwards gracefully)

Emperor: I'm sorry; I completely forgot what must be done. I will prepare the purification bath and the ceremonial outfit, as well as bringing the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho to the summoning enclave.

Anne: Oh…thank you.

Emperor: Compared to what you have done for Sailo, it is nothing. (The Emperor thinks for a moment) You can follow my handmaidens; they will escort you to the bath. Your Warriors can wait in the courtyard until the preparations are complete. 

(Anne turns back to her friends, who, each in their own way, gesture for her to go ahead. Anne smiles at them, and then turns back to the Emperor)

Anne: All right. I'll go and purify myself, and then we'll commence the ceremony.

*************

(The group retires to the courtyard, a very lush but peaceful area. Everyone besides Tatara sits on one of the many marble benches, talking about meaningless things in a vain effort to dispel their nervousness.)

Tokaki: Anne's sure taking her sweet time.

Amefuri: She's taking a bath!

Karasuki: Yeah, don't you know how long it takes girls to take baths?

Kokie: I think I resent that…

Subaru: Plus, she has to think about her wishes.

Tatara: Didn't she already determine what they'd be?

Toroki: That doesn't mean she doesn't need to think them over; she only has three.

(Suddenly, there is a fanfare from the end of the courtyard. The seven turn their heads to see Anne, flanked by two handmaidens dressed in colorful Sailan clothes. She wears a long white dress made of gauzy white silk, embroidered with complex gold patterns. On her head she wears a golden tiara that sparkles in the sunlight, and her hair has been combed and conditioned to fall down her back robustly. Altogether it is a simple but elegant outfit. Everybody sucks their breath in, and Anne blushes a deep crimson)

Toroki: Wow…Anne…

Subaru: That is a _nice_ dress!

Amefuri: I want it!

Tokaki: Damn…

Tatara: Ooooh…sparkly.

(Karasuki hits Tatara over the head, attempting to knock some sense into him)

Anne: Well? Shall we go?

(The group nods resolutely, and they all stand up. Anne turns, and walks through an archway. Through the arch is a white-paved path leading up to a large white building. Regularly spaced statues of reclining tigers border the path. Anne and her Warriors reach the building at the end, which has golden doors. They open to reveal the Emperor, holding the white scroll of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Behind him is what appears to be a huge sandbox with eight flat, white stones spaced equally around the center. In the center is a metal apparatus that looks like a shallow bowl of black liquid mounted on four thin metal legs. The room itself is, rather unsurprisingly, white with many white pillars. However, on the walls are many golden murals depicting scenes of what appears to be the summoning ceremony. The Emperor speaks, jarring the group out of their trance induced by the room.)

Emperor: It is time. The eight of you are to stand on the stones, and direct your chi to the Priestess. She will light the oil, and then burn the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho in it.

Anne: And then I will summon Byakko.

Emperor: Correct. I wish you the best of luck.

Amefuri: Here…I'll shield this building.

Emperor: That will not be necessary. Byakko himself has sanctified this temple, and none but his chosen can enter while the ceremony is in progress.

Anne: All right…let's do this.

(The group walks around the sandbox, hesitantly standing on the white rocks. The Emperor presents Anne with the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho and a burning torch. Anne steps onto the last stone, and lights the oil in the metal basin. The group closes their eyes, summoning their chi for the last time. Anne is suffused with white light as she stands before the burning bowl. She throws the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho into the fire, and closes her eyes)

Anne: (incanting) "The four palaces of heaven…"

(The symbol for "stride" appears on her cheek, glowing brightly white)

Anne: "The four directions of the earth…"

(A white symbol shines through her dress on her stomach; it is "stomach.")

Anne: "With deep faith, virtue, and truth…"

(The symbol for "lasso" appears on her outstretched hand)

Anne: "Byakko, protector of the West, grant us our wishes. Now, I speak these words."

(The symbol for "rise" shines through her dress.)

Anne: "The seven constellations are revealed to earth from the heavens, the cause for all life that worships you."

(The symbol for "rain net" appears in the center of her chest, higher than her dress)

Anne: "Destroy our enemies; rescue us with your holy power."

(The symbol for "investigator" appears on the back of her neck)

Anne: "I only wish you heed this…"

(The symbol for "turtle snout" appears on her forehead, and Anne opens her eyes. With the seven symbols on her body, she begins to glow completely white. She raises her hands to the sky)

Anne: "Come down from the heavens and honor us with your presence!"

(There is a huge white flash, and the burning beacon in front of Anne glows with pure bright light. It shoots up, expanding outwards until it becomes a huge white pillar. The pillar envelops the eight that circle it, and Anne's vision fades to white. A loud growling sound is heard…)

*************

(The emperor sits on his throne in Kutou's throneroom. He raises his head, and smiles)

Emperor: The summoning of Byakko begins…finally, I can realize my goal. I shall wait until she makes her first wish…and then…I will finally have that which I deserve.

*************

(Anne opens her eyes. She is standing in a field of white flowers, that extends out into the distance as far as she can see. She looks around, but sees nobody)

Anne: Um…hello?

Voice: Art thou the Priestess that hath summoned me?

(Anne turns around abruptly, to see an amazing sight. A beautiful man stands before her, almost ethereal in his beauty. He has completely white hair, but he is not old. He wears a robe made of the same fabric Anne's dress is made of, but his looks a thousand times newer and cleaner. Anne's eyes open wide as she sees the glowing white character on his forehead, and though she cannot make it out she knows who this man is.)

Anne: …are you…Byakko?

Byakko: I am the protector of the West…Byakko is my name. Hast thou summoned me?

Anne: …yes, I did.

Byakko: Good. I am obliged to grant thee three wishes; three opportunities to merge with me and use my divine power. Thou must simply speak the holy work "Kai-jin", and thy desires shall become reality.

Anne: …all right.

(Byakko turns to go, and Anne breaks out of her stupor.)

Anne: Wait!

(Byakko turns backwards)

Anne: Are you…in my world, there is one god. And…I…are you…

(Byakko realizes what she is alluding to, and smiles beautifully)

Byakko: Innocent child. Hast thou not realized that we gods are all simply reflections of the same divine presence?

(Anne crinkles her forehead, and then smiles. Byakko turns towards her, and abruptly jumps forwards at Anne. Anne's eyes open, and then there is a bright flash of light. Anne screams as something jumps through her body…)

(Anne opens her eyes, and realizes she is standing on the white stone, screaming. The other Warriors and the Emperor stare at her in worried fear. She stops screaming, and realizes something more frightening; there is a power residing within her body.)

Emperor: Anne…are you all right?

Anne: Yes…I'm fine. The ceremony worked…I'm going to make my wishes now. Kai…jin!

(Suddenly, a wind blows through the building, blowing Anne's hair backwards. A white glow surrounds her body, brighter and purer than any of the other Warriors' glows. The same complex symbol appears on Anne's forehead, and everything around her fades to white. Byakko's voice reaches her.)

Byakko: What is thine wish?

Anne: First: Bring peace to Sailo. Second: Protect Sailo from Kutou. And Third: Send all eight of us home!

(Byakko pauses for a moment)

Byakko: It shall be as thee wish.

(Around Anne, the white glow spreads outwards, swallowing up the floor. The sandbox, the Emperor and the building disappear, leaving only Anne and the other seven floating in whiteness)

Tatara: Anne! What's happening?

Anne: …we're going home.

(The whiteness brightens even more, blinding the group until they must force their eyes closed. The white intensifies through their closed eyes, and they know no more.)

*************

(Taiitsu-kun watches through her mirror as the white glow spreads through the entire room with a smile. The Nyan-Nyans hover above her head, pleased as always)

Taiitsu-kun: By the gods…it worked. She summoned Byakko.

Nyan-nyans: Yay!

(Suddenly, Taiitsu-kun looks at her mirror in horror.)

Taiitsu-kun: No…not now! I can't let her interfere!

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes, and presses her hands together. The Nyan-Nyans watch, confused, as Taiitsu-kun sends a black wall of chi through the mirror to the Byakko sanctum.)

*************

(The Emperor's limp body lies in the chair, devoid of life. There is a sudden black flash, and his body stiffens as hard as a board. There is a brief convusion, and he seems to get control of himself. But it is not him, as evident by the bi-gendered voice)

Emperor: (feminine/masculine voice) That…fool! Taiitsu-kun! Not her…not now! How could she have spoiled my plans so easily! All that work…for nothing. And now the Priestess has left this world! Fool…I was a fool!!!!

(The Emperor bangs his hand on the throne's armrest)

Emperor: Fine…I will have to start over again. And next time…I won't fail.

*************

(The white light takes a long time to fade from the eyes of the group. As their vision begins to clear, they realize where they are; in the MIA's China exhibition room. As everybody is lying on the floor, they all get up and look around in wonder. It's almost exactly as they left it three weeks ago. And, in fact, they are now dressed in the same clothes that they were dressed in then.)

Luna: Oh….

Nick: Are we back? Really?

Jeff: I think so…and look at our clothes!

Chris: Where did all the other clothes go?

Max: Maybe…none of that really happened?

Katherine: Yeah…but it seemed so real. And we all remember, right?

(The group nods)

Janna: Look! It's almost six! 

(The group looks at the clock. It is about quarter to six)

Anne: But what day is it? How long have we-urrgh!

(Anne suddenly doubles over in pain. The group stares at her in confusion)

Chris: Anne!

Katherine: What's wrong?

Anne: …i…I'm fine. (Anne stands up, laboriously) I just…hurt all over.

Max: Why? Did you fall on the way here?

Anne: I'm not sure…(Anne thinks for a moment, and then her eyes widen) No way…

Luna: You're gonna have to say more than that.

Anne: Can you all use your chi right now?!?!?

(The group members look at each other, surprised by Anne's emotion. They each try to use their chi…)

Nick: Nope. Doesn't work.

Anne: But then…why do I still have Byakko's consciousness within me? I made my three wishes!

Jeff: What are you talking about?

Anne: When I summoned Byakko, a part of him entered my body to grant my wishes. When I said the holy word, his power merged with mine. But…I don't know. It's hard to explain…or understand. But he's still with me. I thought…I made all my wishes.

Chris: Well, what did you wish for?

Anne: To bring peace to Sailo, to protect Sailo from Kutou, and to send us home.

Janna: That works, I guess…but we can't use our chi. Are you saying…that you could still make a wish?

Anne: I don't know…I don't want to try until I know what's going on…why I'm in pain.

Max: Let's check the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, then.

Anne: I burned it, Max.

Max: No. The OTHER Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

(Max moves over to the book on display, and opens it, turning pages until it stops.)

Max: "And so, the Priestess of Byakko and her Stars returned to her own world, after bringing peace to Sailo." That's all it says.

Luna: Wait…how can you read that?

Max: …good question. But I can.

Katherine: This is REALLY confusing. I think we need to find out more about this book.

Nick: Um…good luck.

Jeff: No, look. There are references in the book's description on the wall.

(The group crowds around the wall. Sure enough, there is a book and several names and keywords listed as reference material.)

Anne: Here; let me write this down.

(Anne pulls a notebook out of her backpack and copies down all the references)

Janna: So how can we get this stuff?

Chris: Some of you guys could go to the library.

Max: "Some of you guys"?

Chris: Sorry. I'm allergic to reading and learning.

Luna: Um…I'm not doing anything tomorrow afternoon. I could say that we need to research a school project.

Katherine: Good idea. I'll come too.

Anne: There's no way I'm not coming.

Nick: Can I come?????

(Katherine just stares at Nick blankly)

Nick: Pllllleeeeeeaaasssee????

Anne: No. All you'd do is distract us.

Nick: (pouting) Fine. I'll find more stuff than you three will, without going to some stuffy old library.

Jeff: Um…you guys, it's six-o-clock.

Janna: …and?

Jeff: We were supposed to be picked up at six.

Max: But on what day? For all we know, it could be three weeks later than when we left!

Anne: Well, only one way to find out.

(The group casually leaves the Chinese room, and meanders their way down to the exit. Everybody is nervous that perhaps they really had spent three weeks in the book…but then when they get to the exit, all their parent's cars are waiting for them.)

Chris: Whoa…it really DID take three hours.

Max: That's crazy…

Nick: Well…it's been fun, guys. But now we have to go home, don't we?

Katherine: I wouldn't really say fun…at least it's finally over.

Luna: We all have to get together after we three go to the library…just to discuss the info we've found.

Jeff: Good idea. In that case, I'll see you all soon.

All: Bye!

(Everybody enters their respective cars, and drive off into the sunset.)

(Later in the Chinese room, the security guard ropes off the area for the night after checking that everything is in good condition and still there. As he leaves, the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho begins to glow a deep crimson, complete with little red sparkly bits…and disappears.)

Jeff: (singsong voice) We're done, we're done!

Chris: (singsong voice) We did it, we did it!

Nick: Yay!!! Yay!!!

Janna: You three deserve each other. Seriously.

Max: Aw, come on. We saved Sailo; the least we can do is celebrate.

Anne: Are you kidding? My head hurts, my whole body aches, and these crying children certainly aren't helping!

Luna: Maybe…you should have thought more before you made that wish.

Katherine: Now is really not the time to spout obscure theatre references!

Anne: Aww…but it's true. I do hurt. That's not natural, is it?

Jeff: Well…you're not quite natural yourself.

Anne: Hey! I'll call down Byakko and smite you!

Chris: Well, our adventure is finally done. 

Nick: The next episode is called…uh…

Luna: There's a next episode?

Nick: Is there? I don't know the name.

Janna: If there's a pattern you should be able to figure the next one out.

Katherine: Actually, I don't think there IS a next episode.

Max: Whatever; it doesn't matter right now. We're done! We did it! Yay!

Anne: Isn't that what really matters, in the end?

LJM: Season 1…Complete!

AN: Happy New Years, everybody! I said I'd get this done by New Years, and darn it, I did. In truth, I finished this yesterday…but I didn't post it. Really. I have a witness!

Now, my moment of exultation. Yes! I can't believe it's actually finished. I gotta say, I truly never believed that I would get this far in this story. There was a time when I just stopped writing cause I was bored…but it was worth it.

**You all have surely got to be hungering for more; that ending wasn't epic at all, and left an incredible amount of loose ends. Don't worry…I will soon sate your hunger with LJM: Season 2. There is a next episode; you should know by now not to listen to the characters' ramblings.**

**And now, the "Director's Comments." Now that the first season is over, I can spill some random thoughts. Originally, I had planned to use an opening and ending theme at the beginning of each episode. It would consist of some translated anime lyrics, along with descriptions of what's happening while the music plays. This idea was soon ditched, as I realized how stupid this would look to people who don't have the music I'm writing about. For the trivia buff, I was planning to use Shuffle from Yu-Gi-Oh for the opening theme and Hikari to Kage o Dakishimeta Mama from Magic Knight Rayearth…but never mind that. **

**About the many Japanese bits…as I'm sure you're aware, Fushigi Yuugi depicts China in…Japanese. So of course all the names are Japanese pronounced. When I began this story, I had to decide how much Japanese to use and how much Chinese. I wanted to use as much Chinese as I could, as that makes it more authentic, but…I know Japanese rather well and know next to nothing about Chinese. The many place names that I made up are either Chinese or (in the case of Shijuen) Japanese that I tried to make sound like Chinese (and in hindsight failed miserably at). I couldn't use the Chinese names for the seishi (I don't know them, and wouldn't want to use them anyways), but I still didn't want to use Japanese too much. Thus, I used Celestial Warrior instead of seishi…even though I personally think seishi sounds better and works better. Oh well. I couldn't use the Chinese names for the countries; I would have died typing Qu-Dong instead of Konan, Bei-Jia instead of Hokkan, etc. Plus, Sailo's Chinese name is stupid and obscure (in fact, I don't know it off the top of my head). So I stuck with Japanese for the country names. And of course, you're wondering about the names of the chapters, aren't you. I would be. Although the Japanese sounds rather foreign and cool, there isn't a real reason that I use the Japanese titles. I just sort of felt like it. But there is a pattern in the names; I'm not going to tell you what it is because you can thus deduce how many chapters there'd be ^_^ And I want that to be a secret! Are wa himitsu desu!**

**So between now and Season 2 I'm gonna take a short, short break; I want to get writing too! I might write a short story as a challenge from a friend, I might not. It all depends on what I feel like. But expect Episode 21 to be up at very latest by the middle of January; I doubt it will take that long, but you never know. At least I didn't make a cliffhanger, or evil plot twist like Fushigi Yuugi. Oh, and speaking of evil plot twists…there is one at the beginning of Season 2. And trust me, there's only one person in the world (besides me) who's gonna see this one coming…and for the large majority of you readers…it's not you. So wait with baited breath for Season 2!**


	21. Nakigami no uta

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

BOTH TOKAKI AND ANNE'S BIOGRAPHIES HAVE BEEN REVISED.

Episode 21: Nakigami no uta (Song of the Fallen God)

(The view opens up on a book with Chinese characters on the front. It opens slowly, turning page by page, scattering white sparkles everywhere. An old woman's voice begins to narrate)

Old Woman: This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven Stars of Byakko. She obtained omnipotent power and made her dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will receive that power. As soon as the first page is turned, the story will become real and begin…

(Suddenly, the view pulls off to the side, to a museum. Anne and the other seven enter the Chinese exhibit room.)

Old Woman: (still narrating) Once upon a time, there was a girl named Anne. This girl had many friends, and was generally happy. Her life was nice and normal until she was sucked into a book at a museum.

(The view shifts to Anne and the others clustered around the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. The book glows white, and the view dissolves. When it reappears, there is a picture of Anne next to some vital statistics and a short paragraph below it.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Anne

Celestial Warrior Name:  None.

Celestial Symbol Location: N/A

Blood Type: B

Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Blond, waist-length

Eyes: Steel Blue

Likes: Learning Languages, Lord of the Rings

Dislikes: Being helpless, occasionally Nick

A normal girl whose life is completely changed when she is sucked into a magical book at a museum. Inside the book, she became the Priestess of Byakko. Usually a courageous, self-sufficient girl, she has moments of helplessness and depression. She cares a lot about her friends, and will go to great lengths to see that they aren't hurt. She has three younger siblings; her sister Berit, who is one year younger than her, her brother Jon, who is four years younger than her, and Ingrid, who is ten years younger than her. Her faith in God is a large part of her personality, and before the summoning of Byakko, she was skeptical about Byakko's existence in view of the mutual exclusivity of God. Because she is the Priestess of Byakko, she does not have any Celestial Powers. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The writing and picture disappears, to show Anne laying on the ground west of Shijuen. She sits up quickly and looks around)

Old Woman: The book was in fact magical, and sucked the girl into a world she never knew about; the Universe of the Four Gods.

(The view shifts to Anne walking through the crowded streets of Shijuen. She looks incredibly out of place in her American clothes, white skin and blonde hair.)

Old Woman: The girl was confused, and more than a little scared. She didn't know where she was, or what happened to her. It was only by pure luck that she found her way to the Emperor's throne room.

(Anne stands in front of the Emperor, still not quite at home. The Emperor speaks, and then stands up)

Old Woman: The Emperor told the girl that she was the Priestess of Byakko, and it was her destiny to summon the god Byakko and bring peace to Sailo.

(The view moves to Kutou's throne room, where three blue-clad soldiers kneel in front of the Emperor. The old man speaks, and then motions for the soldiers to leave)

Old Woman: The country of Kutou, the most powerful militarily, was currently waging war against the country of Sailo. Sailo had no chance against Kutou's strength, and its only hope was the girl gathering the seven Stars of Byakko and summoning the god, using Byakko's mystical power to bring peace to Sailo.

(The view returns to Anne in the throne room, listening to the Emperor talk. He presents her with a white scroll.)

Old Woman: The Emperor gave the girl a magical scroll and told her to visit Taiitsu-kun, the creator of the world. As the girl was about to leave the palace, a commotion was heard at the door.

(Anne turns around to look at the large door to the throne room. Chris is tugged through the door by two soldiers, who hold him by his arms)

Old Woman: The intruder was none other than one of her friends from her world. Apparently, he had also been brought to the other world. Even more amazing than that, her friend was found to be the first Star of Byakko, Tokaki.

(The view once again fades to white, and then to the info screen. A picture is shown of Tokaki, along with his stats)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Chris

Celestial Warrior Name: Tokaki

Celestial Symbol Location: Left cheek

Blood Type: B

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Height: 6'0"

Hair: Black, very very very curly

Eyes: Deep Green

Likes: Video Games, the color Red

Dislikes: Children, occasionally Nick

An energetic young man that cares very deeply about his friends and their welfare. He is very passionate when it comes to his feelings, and does not hesitate to express them. However, he can also be rather reckless and headstrong when it comes to decision-making, especially when the decisions directly pertain to his friends. After the battle with Master Kung, he gained a good amount of wisdom and experience. His Celestial Power is that of unarmed fighting and teleportation. His relatively low chi prevents him from teleporting over long distances.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The info fades, leaving Anne and Tokaki riding out of Shijuen, watched by the Emperor.)

Old Woman: The girl left the capital of Sailo, riding east for the mountain in the center of the world. Pretty quickly on their journey, the pair was accosted by far-ranging soldiers from Kutou.

(Anne stands behind Tokaki, as the three soldiers leer at them. A large white symbol for "stride" appears, and Tokaki is shown punching and kicking the three soldiers in slow-motion. When he finishes, Anne buckles to the ground.)

Old Woman: Tokaki managed to defeat the soldiers. But the girl was wounded in the battle, and she collapsed. Tokaki brought her to a nearby town, where the pair stayed at the home of an old couple.

(Anne lies on a bed in a traditional Chinese house. Tokaki sits next to her, clearly worried.)

Old Woman: The girl's condition did not improve. Tokaki waited by her side, worried, but soon his fears were alleviated with the arrival of another friend from their world; the Celestial Warrior Subaru.

(Subaru is shown standing triumphantly on a random hill. There is another fade to white, and then to the stats screen.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Luna

Celestial Warrior Name: Subaru

Celestial Symbol: Left Breast

Blood Type: O

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Black, shoulder-length

Eyes: Light Hazel

Likes: Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp

Dislikes: Sexual Innuendos, occasionally Nick

A girl with an unrelenting personality. Never one to give up, she keeps her drive even in the most unbearable situations. Her feelings for her friends are very strong, even though her outward behavior does not suggest this conclusion. Her Celestial Power is manipulation of time in respect to a person's body; i.e., she can age somebody or return them to a previous them. Although she can now age people hundreds of years forwards, it is hard for her to make them even two weeks younger, due to how much easier it is to age somebody.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Subaru kneels over Anne's prone body, eyes closed. Her hands rest over Anne, glowing white.)

Old Woman: Subaru used her powers over time to restore the girl's body to its normal, healthy state. The girl was amazed to find that the second Star of Byakko was another one of her friends. The pair postulated that the other five Stars might be their friends.

(Subaru, Tokaki and Anne ride horses away from the tiny village, heading east. They reach an inn, and take two separate rooms)

Old Woman: The girl rode east, now in the company of two Stars. The trio stayed at an inn for the night, not knowing that mysterious strangers were plotting their death.

(The view shifts to the dark cult chambers)

Old Woman: In Kutou, a small but powerful cult schemed against the Priestess of Byakko. Their goals, mysterious and unknown, somehow were mutually exclusive with the goals of the Priestess of Byakko. Their power allowed them to send out assassins to Sailo in the hopes of killing the Priestess. That night, the assassins struck out at the girl and her friends.

(Anne sleeps, peacefully, in her bed. There is a noise from the window, but she does not stir. Subaru, in the bed next to her, hesitantly opens her eyes. When she sees the dark shape bending over Anne, her eyes widen and she jumps out of bed. The dark shape turns, and slashes at Subaru. Luckily, it misses, and Subaru is able to grab the assassin's arm. There is a bright flash of light, waking Anne up, and then what sounds like a loud, disgusting pop. The screen fades to red, punctuated by Anne's scream.)

Old Woman: Subaru used her powers over aging to protect the girl. Unfortunately, this caused her to overuse her powers and faint. In the morning, she awoke, and the trio resumed their journey. However, they were soon to wander into danger far more dangerous than the dangerous danger of the dangerous assassins.

(The word "Danger" flashes on the screen in red. Instead of showing something dangerous, Tokaki rows a boat on a calm lake. Anne and Subaru sit next to him, clearly not having as much fun as he is.)

Old Woman: Tokaki wanted to go for a boat ride. Unfortunately for the group, the Tsejian lake that they currently were boating upon was inhabited by a robust sea monster.

(The water ripples, and a huge serpentine head emerges in a shower of water. Tokaki, Subaru and Anne stare at the huge snake with mouths agape, and then they all start paddling backwards as quickly as they can.)

Old Woman: The sea monster was too much for the trio; the girl was defenseless, and Subaru's powers were too weak to make a mark on the monster. Their only hope was Tokaki, but all he could do was hope to pummel the beast into submission. Sadly, this approach did not work very well.

(Tokaki clings onto the serpent's neck, holding on for dear life as the serpent bucks wildly. He gets thrown off, and the serpent smashes into the boat, throwing Anne and Subaru into the sea. Anne holds onto a piece of flotsam, looking around the foggy lake. Suddenly, the serpent's head surfaces, and dives at Anne. She screams…)

Old Woman: Miraculously, the girl survived, thanks to a mysterious white light that came from the sky and destroyed the serpent. 

(A huge white beam of light comes from the sky, enveloping the serpent and the entire screen. When the white light clears, Anne is lying on a beach, with Tokaki standing over her.)

Old Woman: So the trio continued on their way, completely oblivious of the importance of the events around them.

(The trio reaches a small town. As they enter, a large, comical mob of people run up to them.)

Old Woman: Thus began the girl's work as the Priestess of Byakko. Everywhere she went, the people of the towns asked her to bless their temples.

(The mob forcibily picks up Anne and carts her away to the temple, leaving Tokaki and Subaru in the dust, sweatdropping.)

Old Woman: After passing through several of these towns, the girl heard a rumor of a Celestial Warrior in a town north of there. When the girl and her protectors entered the temple, they met the third Star of Byakko, Tatara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Nick

Celestial Warrior Name: Tatara

Celestial Symbol Location: Top of Right Hand

Blood Type: O

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Black, shoulder-length

Eyes: Mahogany

Likes: RPG's with plot, anime

Dislikes: …not much

A perpetually happy and energetic young man, almost to the point of annoying. Beneath his hyper exterior, there is actually a calm, thoughtful person underneath…maybe. His Celestial Powers govern plants.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tatara kneels in the temple garden, tending the flowers. When Anne, Tokaki and Subaru enter, he looks up in surprise.)

Old Woman: Tatara agreed to go with the girl on her journey, but he didn't want to leave until the next day. The girl and her two guardians spent the night in the inn, planning to leave the next day.

(The trio peacefully sleeps in a new inn. At the window, a shadowed figure peers in. In Tatara's temple, he looks up in confusion. Back in the inn, the window to Tokaki's room slides open silently. A shadowed figure climbs in stealthily)

Old Woman: Little did they know that the mysterious assassins were back. Tokaki woke up this time, but was powerless against the assassins, who moved too fast for him to attack. In the other room, Subaru and the girl were even more powerless; they quickly were immobilized by the assassins.

(Tatara peers into Tokaki's window curiously. When he sees the dark shape darting around, his eyes widen. He holds up his hand, and it glows white. Small vines grow out of his hand, winding around the assassin's ankles and upwards. Soon, the assassin has become a virtual cocoon.)

Old Woman: Luckily, Tatara was there to save them. With the help of his powers, he was able to rescue the girl and her guardians. The group, now four, continued on their way, more wary of assassin attack.

(The group reaches a bluff overlooking a forest and, past that, mountains. One single mountain stands out as far bigger than the rest.)

Old Woman: But the group's troubles were not over. In the distance, they sighted Mt. Taikyoku, their first goal. But upon entering the forest, a violent storm appeared, showering rain upon them. As they ran for cover, a stray lightning bolt struck in their vicinity…

(The group rides through the woods, buffeted by rain. There is a huge flash of light, and there is a fade to white.)

Old Woman: What the girl and her friends didn't know was that the storm was not natural; it and the events to come were simply a test, put forth by the creator of the world, Taiitsu-kun.

(Taiitsu-kun sits in her room, which is completely dark. She peers through a mirror, which shows Anne lying on the ground as rain pours down atop her prone body. Taiitsu-kun speaks some mystical-sounding words, and the mirror's image expands to only show Anne.)

Old Woman: When the girl awoke, she was separated from her friends, in the middle of a foggy forest in a cloudburst. She called out, hoping that her friends would hear her.

(Anne opens her eyes slowly, and then gets up, wide-eyed. She starts yelling in no apparent direction.)

Old Woman: Luckily, her friends heard her. But when they found her, a horrible sight met their eyes.

(Anne stands a ways away from the other three. Tokaki, Subaru and Tatara stare at Anne in horror, as she looks at them in confusion.)

Old Woman: To their eyes, the girl appeared to be a hideous monster. When the girl tried to protest, they only thought that the monster was trying some sort of ploy to set them off her guard.

(Anne, still looking normal, holds her arms akimbo in utter confusion and fear. A dark bolt of energy flies at Subaru, sending her flying. As Anne begins to speak, Tokaki and Tatara hold their hands over their ears.)

Old Woman: By trying to reason with them, the girl only hurt her friends. She decided that the only way out was to give in to them; it was preferable to hurting them.

(Tokaki stands over Anne, one foot pushing down on her back. He pulls her hair upwards, and bends over her. Anne says a few words, coughing up blood, and Tokaki's eyes widen.)

Old Woman: The Celestial Warriors finally understood that the monster they were fighting was really the Priestess, but it was too late. She was losing blood at an alarming rate, and Subaru could not help her. 

(In a dark flash, Taiitsu-kun appears near the group. She motions, and a carpet descends from the sky.)

Old Woman: But the girl had passed the test; Taiitsu-kun appeared and took all four of them to the sacred Mt. Taikyoku, where their wounds were healed and much was explained. It took the Nyan-Nyans, Taiitsu-kun's helpers, a whole night to heal the girl. But she was healed, and after some advice from Taiitsu-kun, the girl and her protectors set upon their way.

(The cult's dark room. The five cultists talk in their usual mysterious tone.)

Old Woman: But far away, in distant Kutou, a mysterious and obscure cult planned the downfall of the girl and her friends. The cult's assassins had already been sent out, and moved faster than the girl did. Their plans had already been set in motion…

(Anne and the other three ride into a small town built in a grove of trees. They enter the inn.)

Old Woman: But the girl and her friends were oblivious to this, mercifully. They, in fact, had found the fourth Star of Byakko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Max

Celestial Warrior Name: Karasuki

Celestial Symbol Location: Nape of Neck

Blood Type: AB

Zodiac Sign: Pisces

Height: 6'1"

Hair: Brown, shaggy

Eyes: Brown

Likes: MMORPG's without plot

Dislikes: Stupid people, therefore Nick

A guy who's slow to anger but quick to retort. He enjoys making fun of others in a joking manner, but would never insult somebody for real. His Celestial Powers govern sight through time and space.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tokaki presses his ear against a wooden door as the other three watch him with baited breath. Karasuki opens the door abruptly, causing Tokaki to fall into the door.)

Old Woman: The girl's friend turned out to be the fourth Star of Byakko. He had been observing them for a long time, and knew exactly what had been happening with them. Before the group, now made up of five people, could reminisce too much, there was an assassin attack during the night.

(Two assassins jump through the open inn window, only to be accosted by Tokaki.)

Old Woman: These assassins, sent with only the power to dispatch Karasuki, were vanquished easily by Tokaki and Tatara working in Tandem.

(The group rides westwards at a brisk pace. Eventually, Karasuki stops to scry. In his mirror, a brief vision of Amefuri shows up.)

Old Woman: Karasuki power was that of scrying; he could see the next Star of Byakko, and she was in a bad situation. It took the girl a few days to find her friend's location, but once she did, a frightening sight met her eyes.

(Amefuri lays on her altar, in her temporal stasis coma. Anne and the others run through the door, and once they see her, their eyes collectively widen.)

Old Woman: Their friend from the other world was the fifth Star of Byakko, Amefuri. But she had been poisoned by the cult assassins, and had used what remained of her chi to preserve her body. One of the girls at the temple, a one Jie Da, had an uncle named Jie Quan who was supposedly a master healer. The girl decided that she would journey north to find Quan and save her friend.

(The group rides north to Xizhou. Upon getting near it, they can see that it is very obviously occupied by Kutou's soldiers.)

Old Woman: Unfortunately, Xizhou, the town where Quan lived, was currently occupied by Kutou, and the town was placed under martial law. The girl and her Stars managed to sneak into the city and meet Da's mother and father. They told the girl that Quan was currently imprisoned in the center of the city. In order to save their friend, the group would have to infiltrate the enemy stronghold.

(Tatara, Subaru and Tokaki run down the hallway of Xizhou's palace. They run down the stairs, only to be met by several guards)

Old Woman: The group of guards should have been easy targets for Tokaki, Subaru and Tatara. But, they had a hidden weapon up their sleeve. The soldiers were able to seal Tokaki and Tatara's powers. Luckily, Subaru demonstrated her growing potential, and the trio found themselves outside Quan's cell.

(Quan sits inside the cell, busying himself with his potions. He looks up at Tatara, Tokaki and Subaru, who are speaking at him quite loudly. Quan stands up, and throws something at the bars. They dissolve into small molten puddles.)

Old Woman: Quan, despite being rather absentminded, was quite helpful in escaping the complex. Tokaki dealt with the remaining guards, and the group smuggled Quan out of Xizhou.

(A ray of moonlight illuminates Amefuri as the group returns to the temple. Quan looks her over for a few moments, then nods to himself.)

Old Woman: With Subaru's help, Quan was able to heal the body of the fifth Celestial Warrior. When she woke up, she was rather surprised to see the girl and her friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Janna

Celestial Warrior Name: Amefuri

Celestial Symbol Location: Center of chest, just below "tip" of collarbone

Blood Type: B

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Height: 5'11"

Hair: Black, shoulder-length and permed straight

Eyes: Kelly Green

Likes: Singing

Dislikes: People who get in her way, occasionally Nick

A girl with enough personality to go around. She has an opinion about most anything, and is not afraid to show it. She usually keeps herself calm and down to earth, but every once and a while her inner fire will come out and burn people. Her Celestial Power encompasses various ways to use chi, but she specializes in shields against almost anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Amefuri stands up from the altar, brushing herself off. She looks up at Anne with a mix of relief and astonishment.)

Old Woman: The fifth Star of Byakko was named Amefuri, and was also from the girl's world. The group, now six, journeyed south to find the next Star of Byakko. Unfortunately, this journey would soon be halted. In the middle of the night, soldiers from Kutou took the girl, Subaru and Tatara captive with the help of the mysterious seals on their powers.

(Amefuri walks sleepily into the girl's room in the inn. The two beds are empty, there are signs of a struggle, and the window is open.)

Old Woman: Amefuri, Karasuki and Tokaki quickly pursued the soldiers on horseback, after Karasuki scryed for their location and Amefuri communicated telepathically with the girl.

(The sun rises over a carriage, a campfire and three soldiers. Suddenly, Tokaki and Amefuri run onto the scene, surprising the soldiers.)

Old Woman: The battle was over before it even began. Even though the soldiers sealed Tokaki's powers, Amefuri proved her worth by evoking a killing ball of chi energy. After rescuing the other three members of their group, the six rode back southwest, towards the next Star of Byakko.

(The group stops in front of the Sailan Battle Arena in all its majesty.)

Old Woman: The next Star was located in the Battle Arena of Sailo. Not only was he located there, he had ascended to the position of Guanjun, or the Grand Champion of the Battle Arena. The only way to make contact with him was to enter the battling tournament, and win. And the only one who could…was Tokaki.

(An SD Tokaki stands in front of a swirling red backround, with his fingers making a "victory" sign. The rest of the group stands behind him, also SD, heads in their hands.)

Old Woman: Needless to say, Tokaki managed to get through all four rounds, and faced off against the Guanjun in round five of the championship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Jeff

Celestial Warrior Name: Toroki

Celestial Symbol Location: Forehead

Blood Type: A

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Height: 6'0"

Hair: Black, short

Eyes: Navy Blue

Likes: Girls next door, Computers

Dislikes: Calculus, occasionally Nick

A stoic guy who doesn't often tell what's on his mind. He's a very focused warrior, allowing very few things to distract him at any time. Once he starts talking, however, it's next to impossible to shut him up. His Celestial Power is proficiency with several weapons, namely a wooden bo staff, sai, straight swords (both one and two at a time) and a katana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tokaki steps backwards into a defensive stance as he faces Toroki in the center of the Sailan Battle Arena. As the crowd cheers, Toroki shakes his head. He pivots around completely and raises his hand for quiet.)

Old Woman: Luckily, Toroki wasn't interested in fighting Tokaki. He understood that to fight would only mean wasted time and energy. He told the audience that he was to step down from the position of Guanjun and go with the Priestess of Byakko on her journey.

(Toroki calmly rides Schnoogums, trailing the rest of the group. Soon, they stop and set up camp.)

Old Woman: But an unknown adversary was in fact trailing Toroki, bent on defeating him at any cost. This adversary was named Sitao; he had been the Guanjun before Toroki, and was unhappy at being unseated from his position. In the night, he kidnapped the Priestess and made a demand; Toroki had to face him in battle or he would kill the girl.

(Toroki stands opposite Sitao in a small clearing. Anne lays on the ground behind Sitao, and the rest of the group watches in fear as Sitao draws his sword and springs to attack.)

Old Woman: After a long, tiring fight, Toroki finally bested Sitao and saved the Priestess. After burying Sitao, the group continued on their way east. Sadly, they had no idea where they were going. When the Priestess checked the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho to see where to go next, the text horrified her.

(Anne reads the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho in horror, and then lowers it down slowly, mouth agape and eyes wide.)

Old Woman: The final Star of Byakko was not near them; in fact, she was not even in Sailo. She was in Kutou, a prisoner of their armies. The girl realized a horrible thought; the entire time they had been searching in Sailo, her friend had been captured and tortured. And now, she was trapped in Kutou, weeks of travel away, set to be executed three days in the future.

(Anne sits against a tree, quietly crying. Tatara sits next to her, silent)

Old Woman: The girl was distraught; there was no apparent way to save her friend. They could not reach Kutou in three days. There seemed to be nothing to do. Besides that, she was having a small crisis of faith; how could she be true to her own religion while being the Priestess of a different god?

(Karasuki sleeps quietly, undisturbed. Above him, a shadowed figure appears in the corner of the tent, and reaches down towards his head. A purple glow suffuses his body, and the shadowed figure disappears.)

Old Woman: But during the night, Karasuki had a dream. The dream told him the answer to their predicament. By combining the powers of Tokaki and Amefuri, teleportation over long distances could be achieved. The girl's fears were ameliorated, and the group traveled back to Shijuen in the space of seconds.

(The group sits in Sailo's Palace's Waiting Room. Anne enters the room.)

Old Woman: The Priestess met with the Emperor of Sailo, to find allies in Kutou. A man named Ye Pan was a Sailan national, living in the capital of Kutou. The Emperor told the girl to seek him out. The next day, the girl and her six protectors left for Kutou, with only a day before the execution.

(The group stands around Tokaki and Amefuri. Amefuri places her hand on Tokaki's cheek, and then the group disappears in a flash of light, to reappear in a foreign-looking street)

Old Woman: In Kutou, the girl sought out Ye Pan's help. He was very helpful, suggesting that some of the group dress up as soldiers and the others as prisoners. Karasuki and Amefuri stayed behind with Ye Pan, to relay information through telepathy and aid the group's progress by scrying. When night fell, Tatara, Subaru and Toroki dressed up as soldiers and infiltrated the castle.

(Tatara, Subaru and Toroki, as soldiers, haul a cart through the back gates of the Imperial Residence.)

Old Woman: As soon as they got in, they let the girl and Tokaki out of the cart. The resistance leading down to the cell was minimal. Once the five reached the cell where the seventh Star was kept imprisoned, a horrible sight met their eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Katherine

Celestial Warrior Name: Kokie 

Celestial Symbol Location: Above belly button

Blood Type: A

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Brown, waist-length

Eyes: Sky Blue, occasionally White

Likes: Fantasy Novels

Dislikes: Nick

A smart, sassy and cynical girl. While on the outside she seems to have a sarcastic, even offensive personality, her inside personality is that of a caring friend. However, after her experience in Kutou, this inside personality does not come out very often. Also due to that experience, she does not wish to have any further dealings with the book. Her Celestial Powers are primarily air-based.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kokie lies in the cell, brutally broken and scarred and blindfolded to boot. Tatara looks into her cell, and instantly steps back in horror.)

Old Woman: The soldiers of Kutou had horribly tortured the final Star of Byakko. Her entire body was covered with scars and welts. Subaru was able to restore her body, but Kokie was too weak to walk on her own. As the Priestess prepared to escape the Imperial City, a huge boom knocked all six of them to their feet.

(A huge dark globe appears over the Imperial City. It is in fact not black, but incredibly dark purple, so dark that it almost looks black. Amefuri and Karasuki gape at it from Ye Pan's window.)

Old Woman: Someone had invoked an enormous seal of chi energy over the entire Imperial City, taking so much chi to do, it caused a veritable sonic boom for any chi users inside the globe. When the Stars of Byakko recovered, they found that they could not use their chi. At least, none but Kokie could use their chi.

(Kokie floats next to Tatara, eyes white. She extends her hands, and chants some words. The soldiers in front of them spontaneously burst into showers of blood.)

Old Woman: Because of that, getting out of the Imperial City was slightly harder. But eventually, the group made their way to Ye Pan's barbershop. They quickly teleported to Mt. Taikyoku to recover.

(Taiitsu-kun speaks to Anne from her ornate seat.)

Old Woman: The Priestess of Byakko found all the necessary information needed to summon Byakko, and the seven Stars recuperated. The next day, the completed group teleported back to Shijuen, and commenced the summoning ceremony.

(Anne, dressed in her Priestess dress, throws the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho into the fire and begins chanting the summoning incantation.)

Old Woman: The girl successfully summoned Byakko, and wished for peace between Kutou and Sailo. The eight returned to their own world, finishing their quest within the book.

(The group stands up inside the Chinese exhibit room, and then leave the room. The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho glows a red color, sparkles red, shimmers red, and then disappears.)

Old Woman: But the book was not finished with the girl. Evil still threatened the book. And because the book needed to be saved, it would bring the girl and the Stars of Byakko back into the book in the most unexpected way possible…

Nick: Wow! What an amazing chapter!

Jeff: I was bored.

Janna: Nothing happened. Face it.

Kat: God, I hope something important happens next chapter.

Chris: Maybe we should take a stand, as characters, against useless chapters.

Max: Yes! Rise up against the oppressor!

Luna: Well…you know what they say about biting the hand that feeds you…

Anne: Whatever happens next episode, we're back in action! The next chapter is called "Nikutai no naka no shinigami."

Nick: Or, "The Spirit of Death within the body."

AN: Yes, I fixed Anne and Tokaki's biographies. And I added the names and ages (as I see them; they aren't correct and I know it) of Anne's siblings….yeah. Now for the previous Author's Note.

Sorry this episode took so long to write! School's been tough lately, between Math, normal homework, Fencing and trying to keep my social life together…but it's finally done! Yes!

Unfortunately, nothing new happened in this chapter. I know, I know; but it's exactly like the corresponding episode in FY. Don't like it? Sue Watase-sama. As a side note, you should have guessed the narrator in this chapter is Taiitsu-kun. She's always the narrator in FY. Duh!

If nothing else, you would be able to entertain yourselves with the new opening and ending sequences…if they existed. But they don't. If you want to know, the opening song would be ExDream from X/1999 and the ending would be Heart of Sword by T.M. Revolution from Rurouni Kenshin.

I was actually thinking about making Season 2 prose instead of the script-like form of Season 1…but then I realized that the entire story's flow and continuity would not be preserved. Besides, the style of the story would not directly lend itself to prose. Oh well. I promise my next story will not be script-form; it feels like such a pitiful format sometimes…

**A bit of Japanese for you: Nakigami could be translated as either "Fallen/Dead God" or "Crying God". The interesting thing is that either translation fits. Another note: One of the titles in Season 1 was DELIBERATELY mistranslated. Why? Because I enjoy messing with your minds ^_^ But seriously, even though I don't expect you to find which one it is, the real translation may be subtly important to the story…hm…but it might not be. Who can say? ^_^**

**One thing that I'm sure a bunch of people will get mad at me for; the character's stats. By now, you readers should have guessed that the eight main characters are based on real people. Based is the key word here. They aren't the same as the people they're based off of, and hence the blood types, zodiac signs, heights and eye colors do NOT correlate (and should not!). Why did I pick these? Because in Japan, blood type supposedly determines your personality. Zodiac signs are supposed to do the same thing (even though I have a sneaking suspicion that neither of them determine personality ._.). I changed the height, because I changed the ages of the characters (from what to what? Think on that!). And the eye colors…Are wa himitsu desu!!! I'll give you a hint: it measures something, but trust me, you won't get what it is.**

** I was originally going to put all sorts of inane info, like head circumference, shoe size, ring size, face width, etc., but I decided it would just be stupid (and too much work to make up!). So, if you complain to me that something's not right, I _will_ point and laugh.**

**And, as a side note, I found the Chinese names for the four gods: Suzaku is Zu Que, Seiryuu is Qing Long, Byakko is Bai Hu, and Genbu is Xuan Wu. Still don't know the country names…grr. I know all but Sailo (which just happens to be the most important! AARRGH!!). Oh well. It's not like I'm gonna use these names anyways; they're…um…inferior? Yeah…**

**Sorry about the rambling Author's Note…I'm done now. The next note like this will most likely be once the story's done.**


	22. Nikutai no naka no shinigami

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Anne: Last episode…not much happened.

Nick: Not true! The whole first season happened!

Chris: He has a point…

Janna: Ok, not much NEW happened.

Jeff: There was some foreshadowing…

Max: Oh, yeah, "the adventure was not over." I could have told you that!

Kat: Nobody asked you.

Luna: Well, all we can do is wait until something happens…

Episode 22: Nikutai no naka no shinigami (The Spirit of Death within the body)

(Anne walks out of the museum, to the waiting car. The door opens, to reveal her little brother Jon.)

Jon: Hi!!!!!!!

Anne: (tiredly) Hello, Jon-Jon.

(Anne climbs slowly into the car. Her father sits in the driver's seat, and her sister Berit sits in the front passenger seat. Anne's Dad starts up the car)

Anne's Dad: (driving) So, how was it?

Anne: It was fun.

Berit: Is that it? Surely you have more to say than "it was fun."

Anne: It was fun.

Jon: Annie, you're boooooring.

Anne: I'm sorry, I just feel really tired right now.

Anne's Dad: Tired? Are you feeling all right?

Anne: I dunno…

Berit: You're tired? How can you be tired? You went to a museum for three hours!

Anne: It felt like much longer than that.

Jon: Gosh, what did you see at the museum for three whole hours?

Anne: Well, there was this great Chinese exhibit…

Jon: Were there any Chinese swords?

Anne: Um…I don't think so. There was a suit of armor, though.

Jon: Cooooool!!!!!

Berit: (hinting at something) So, Annie, you want to study tonight after dinner?

Anne: Oh, shoot! I promised Berit I'd study with her this afternoon! Oh, Berit, I completely forgot! I was supposed to study with you, right?

Berit: (glad that Anne remembered, but still a bit annoyed) It's ok; you had something else to do. So, you wanna study after dinner?

Anne: Uh…I was thinking I'd just eat dinner and go to bed. I'm _really _tired. Can I study with you tomorrow afternoon

(Berit's face falls, but she nods.)

Anne's Dad: We should take your temperature when we get home. It's not natural for a girl your age to be this tired.

(The car pulls up in front of Anne's house, and the four get out. It's a crisp spring afternoon, but Anne only feels tired and sore all over. Berit opens the door in front of Anne, and she walks slowly into her house, dropping her backpack down.)

*************

(Katherine sits in front of the computer, clicking at almost a steady beat. It's a Google search for the key words of "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." Katherine clicks past pages of matches for "Ten" and museum exhibit reviews)

Katherine: This is really not working…

(Suddenly, her eyes widen as she sees a page that appears to match.)

Katherine: "The Universe of the Four Gods"…hello!

*************

(Luna sits, bored as usual, but still plugging away at homework. The phone rings, and she picks it up, rather boredly.)

Luna: Hello.

(There is a laugh from the other side, and Katherine's voice sounds.)

Katherine: You sound like you're having fun.

Luna: Oh, yeah. Math homework; loads of it.

Katherine: OK, get this. I was doing a web search on the "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho," right?

Luna: Um…yeah?

Katherine: Apparently, there's a religion associated with that name. It's old, and Chinese, and worships four gods!

Luna: (boredom lifting) Really? What else did it say???

Katherine: Um…nothing. It was on a general site about ancient Chinese religions.

Luna: Well, that's something, I suppose. 

Katherine: You can still come to the library tomorrow, right?

Luna: Yeah, as long as I can get picked up.

Katherine: That won't be a problem. Besides, now we have somewhere to start searching.

Luna: OK! Call Anne, and we'll get this settled!

*************

(Anne's Mom opens the door to Anne's room. The lights are turned off, her backpack sits against her bed, and she is tucked under the covers. Anne's Mom frowns, and then turns to close the door when Anne stirs.)

Anne: …mom?

Anne's Mom: Oh, I'm sorry to wake you. You have a phone call from Katherine.

Anne: …really? Ok…I'll take it.

(Anne's Mom gives her the phone and then turns on the light.)

Anne: (sleepily) Hello?

Katherine: Hi, Anne!

Anne: Hi…

Katherine: Anne, are you OK? You sound like you just woke up.

Anne: I just did.

Katherine: Um…it's 8:00 on a Saturday night. Why are you asleep?

Anne: I'm not sure…I'm really tired.

Katherine: OK, whatever. Listen, I talked to Luna, and we're good for the library tomorrow.

Anne: That sounds good.

Katherine: Can you come?

Anne: I think so…I'm not doing anything.

Katherine: OK, we'll pick you up at 12. OK?

Anne: …sure.

Katherine: Wow, you do sound like you need some sleep.

Anne: (beginning to wake up) Sorry. I don't know why I'm so tired, really.

Katherine: Who knows? Maybe it was the trip home?

Anne: But, you aren't tired, are you?

Katherine: Not as tired as you seem. In fact, I've been busy searching the web about that book.

Anne: Did you find anything?

Katherine: There's one site that refers to an ancient Chinese religion…but that's it.

Anne: Oh, that's too bad.

Katherine: Well, at least we have a place to start…anyways, I'll let you sleep whatever you've got off, and I'll see you then.

Anne: Thanks. Good night.

Katherine: Good night.

*************

(Nick sits at his computer as well, but instead of research he is IM'ing. He's talking to Chris, when Jeff signs on)

Nick: (opening a chat window) Hey, Jeff.

Chris: Hi Jeff!!!

Jeff: Hey. You guys want to do something tomorrow?

Nick: Sure! I've got my homework done, so I can.

Chris: I don't…but why not?

Jeff: Yeah, I'm going to Max's. We can go to the computer place and play Diablo.

Nick: Good idea!

Chris: I'll be there.

Jeff: Alright. Hey, can you guys get on Diablo?

Chris: Be right on.

*************

(Anne drifts somewhere in the limbo between sleeping and waking. Her surroundings are pretty hard to define, but she doesn't mind. From somewhere, a woman sings a beautiful, but sad song.)

Anne: Who's there? Who's singing?

(The song grows in both beauty and intensity, soaring upwards and downwards and taking Anne along with it. But Anne cannot see who is singing.)

Anne: Who are you?

(In response, the song slows and becomes a dirge. Anne's surroundings slowly begin to materialize into a light purple haze.)

Anne: Purple…why purple? And where is this?

(From the purple haze, a silhouette of a woman appears. The song slowly becomes a mournful lullaby.)

Anne: Who are you? Why can't I see you?

(Anne moves towards the woman, but is soon met by a wall of purple. The singing abruptly stops, become a keening wail of despair.)

(Anne sits up in bed, panting in both exhaustion and fear, even though she can't explain either of those emotions. The bright sun streams through her window, and she looks at her bedside clock. It is 11:15.)

Anne: Oh, no! I've grossly overslept!

(Anne quickly gets dressed and washes up, and runs downstairs for breakfast. Her sisters Berit and Ingrid are at the table, eating lunch. Anne's Mom stands at the sink, washing some dishes. Anne grabs the plate of food that's on the counter, and sits down to eat hurriedly.

Ingrid: Anniiiiiiiieeeeee, youuu got up laaaaaaate.

Anne: I know, I have to eat in about 15 minutes and then Katherine's picking me up.

(Berit narrows her eyes.)

Berit: Anne, you were going to study with me this afternoon.

(Anne's eyes open wider as she realizes she has forgotten twice.)

Anne: Oh, Berit, I can't now. I'm really sorry, but this trip to the library is important.

(Berit says nothing, but her lips form a thin line.)

Berit: Fine. Have fun at the library.

Anne: I'll study with you when I get home, I promise.

Ingrid: Really? Study with meeee???

Anne: No, Ingrid. Not with you.

(Ingrid's lower lip sticks out in a childish pout, and Anne is about to reassure her, but then the doorbell rings.)

Anne: That's Katherine! I have to run. I'll see you all later this afternoon.

(Anne leaves the house in a hurry, leaving Berit, Ingrid and her Mom in her dust.)

Anne's Mom: She really seemed in a hurry to leave…she didn't even tell me she was going.

(Ingrid's eyes widen in manipulative glee)

Ingrid: Ooooh, Anne's going to be in trouuuuuble…

(Berit simply stares after Anne, apparently lost in thought.)

*************

(Max opens his door, to reveal Chris, Jeff and Nick.)

Max: About time you losers got here.

Nick: It's nice to see you too.

Max: I've spent three weeks too much with you guys. Cut me some slack.

Chris: You wish. Let us in.

(The guys enter Max's house and proceed to the living room, where they sit down.)

Jeff: Are we going to the computer place?

Nick: Aww, do we have to walk?

Max: We can ride bikes.

Chris: Good idea…assuming none of us gets hit by a car.

Jeff: The odds of that happening are so slim, it'd be impossible.

Max: OK, let's go. You guys have money?

Nick: Yep! Onward to victory!

(There is silence for a second.)

Chris: Victory against what?

Nick: The girls! I told them I'd outresearch them on the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, and I will!

(More silence)

Max: Um…you other guys are going to play, right?

Jeff+Chris: Yeah…

*************

(The car door opens, and Anne, Katherine and Luna step out of the car.)

Katherine: OK, we'll call when we want to get picked up.

Luna: Are you sure your Mom's OK with this?

Katherine: Of course! If it's for a school project, anything's ok.

Anne: Um…Katherine, this isn't for a school project.

Katherine: A minor detail.

(The girls enter the library, and proceed immediately for the Chinese area. There, they 

ask a librarian about ancient religions.)

Librarian: (pointing) The ancient Chinese section is over there. There should be some books on religion there.

Luna: OK, thanks.

(The girls mill around until they find the Ancient Chinese section, and then comb it for books on religon.)

Katherine: Hmm…Ancient Chinese cooking, Ancient Chinese culture, Ancient Chinese architecture, Ancient Chinese Mafia roots…

Anne: Not working?

Luna: Here are a few. "Ancient Chinese Religion for Dummies", "The Idiot's Guide to Ancient Chinese Religions," "The Comprehensive Encyclopedia of Ancient Chinese Religions"…it's too bad Nick isn't here. The first two fit him perfectly.

Anne: OK, three books…surely there's something in there.

Kat: OK, we'll each take one. I'll take the-

Luna: You can take the "Idiot's Guide", Anne will take the "For Dummies", and I'll take the "Comprehensive Encyclopedia".

Anne: Thanks.

Kat: …fine. Come on, "Idiot's Guide!" I believe in you!

(The three girls sit down to research when Luna's phone rings. Luna fumbles in her pocket, and answers it.)

Luna: Hello?

Nick: HIIII LUNA!!!!!

(Nick's voice screams through the cell phone, bowling Luna over)

Luna: Nick! God, you scared me!

Nick: It's a gift.

Luna: Why are you calling me? I'm trying to do research here in the library.

Nick: Yeah, I was calling about that. I love research. In fact, I've been doing some of my own.

Luna: And…your point is?

Nick: Have you found anything?

Luna: No, we've just started.

Nick: OK, look up Ssu Ling.

Luna: What?

Nick: Just do it!

(Anne and Katherine are now staring at her.)

Luna: Hey, Nick says to look up "Ssu Ling."

Anne: Um…Ok…

(The three girls look up "Ssu Ling" in each of their books as Luna holds her phone far away. Surprisingly, each of them find a mention of them. And what's more amazing is what they are.)

Katherine: (reading) "The Ssu Ling were the foundations of Ancient Chinese Mythology."

Anne: (reading) "The Ssu Ling were four spiritual animals that ruled the four compass directions." Wow, this sounds familiar.

Luna: Hmm…there's a large amount on Ssu Ling in here, but nothing on Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Looks like you're out of luck, Nick.

Nick: Fine! Give the phone to Anne.

Luna: What?

Nick: Trust me.

(Luna hands the phone to Anne.)

Anne: Hello? Nick?

Chris: Nope, not Nick. Do you remember that book from Shijuen?

Anne: What book?

Chris: The one that almost landed me in jail.

Anne: Oh, the book you stole!

Chris: I didn't steal it!!!

Anne: Fine, what about it?

Chris: Um…I was thinking, and maybe if we look up that author we'll find something. Nick found something online with the same name, but there was nothing on the web.

Anne: Um, what was the name?

Chris: Einosuke Okuda. Apparently he had something to do with the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho in Japan.

Anne: (to Luna and Katherine) OK, Chris says to look up Einosuke Okuda. (to Chris) Has Nick checked the net?

Chris: Yeah, but we've got nothing.

(Katherine coughs politely after flipping through pages)

Katherine: Found him.

Anne: Really? What about it?

Katherine: It's in one of those "Did you know" tidbits. (reading) "A certain Einosuke Okuda of Japan is one of the stranger elements of fanatical belief in religion. A madman for certain, he believed that his daughter entered a book and became the Priestess of Gui Xian, the northern Ssu Ling. After this, he reportedly killed his daughter and himself, demonstrating the depths of his madness."

Luna: Gui Xian…could that be Genbu? And is it possible that he's telling the truth???

Chris: Whoa, he actually exists? That's so cool!!!

Anne: Is there anything about him in your book, Luna?

Luna: Um…nope.

Katherine: Hmm…you've got the most informative book, Luna. How can you not find stuff?

Luna: Um…I've looked for "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho", "Einosuke Okuda," and "Ssu Ling", but I haven't found anything about us.

Chris: Did she look up "Universe of the Four Gods"?

Anne: Dunno. Luna, have you looked up "Universe of the Four Gods"?

Luna: Oh! Good idea.

(Luna pages through the index. There is one page.)

Luna: Found it!

(Luna flips to the page, and quickly reads the passage. As she does, her eyes begin to widen until she makes a strange sound in her throat, between a cough and a gulp.)

Katherine: Um…Luna?

Luna: (worried tone) Oh, no. No way. Anne…did you make three wishes to Byakko???

Anne: What? Why?

Luna: (snapping) Just answer my question!!

Anne: Uh, I thought I did. But, now that I think about it, it could have been one wish.

Luna: (sighing in relief) Oh, thank god.

Katherine: (dryly) Which one?

Luna: No, listen. "The belief in the Four Gods, and their parallel Universe, has long been considered a heretical religion. Once the "Priestess" of each god summons the god, she is granted three wishes. But by granting these wishes, the god completely consumes the Priestess, wish by wish until after the third the Priestess ceases to exist."

(Anne listens in shock, almost dropping the cell phone. Luckily, Katherine catches it in time.)

Anne: Oh, my god. Then…if I had made all three wishes…

Katherine: Wait, you made one wish only, right? Then, could that be why you're so tired?

Anne: It would make sense…

Chris: Hold it! Is Anne going to be OK???

Luna: Assuming she doesn't make her last wish, she should be fine. But I don't see why she'd need to make a second wish; we're never going back into the book.

Chris: That's true…here, let me tell the guys about this.

(Katherine puts the phone down onto the table. Anne is still digesting the information.)

Anne: I was so close…thank god I'm out. Wow. Wow.

Luna: Well, this library trip sure was informative…but it's getting pretty late in the afternoon. We should get going; I still have stuff to do before school tomorrow.

(The clock already says about two-o-clock.)

Katherine: (picking phone back up) Hey, Chris, I'm gonna hang up. I have to call for our ride.

Chris: OK. I guess we'll talk to you guys later?

Katherine: Yeah. Bye.

(Katherine terminates the call, and then calls her Mom. Luna and Anne sit patiently as Katherine talks to her Mom, but then Anne sits up straight, her eyes wide)

Luna: Anne? Are you OK?

Anne: That…singing…

(Anne looks around, trying to hear the source of the sound. It sounds exactly like the beautiful singing from her dream. Katherine and Luna look at each other.)

Luna: Anne, I don't hear anything. Do you, Katherine?

(Katherine shakes her head as she hangs up the phone.)

Katherine: No…Anne, are you all right?

Anne: Yeah, I'm fine.

Katherine: Um…my Mom won't be coming to pick us up. Is that OK?

Luna: Then, how are we going to get home???

Katherine: Anne's Dad is coming to get us. It'll be OK, we'll just have to wait at Anne's for a while until my Mom can come and get us.

Anne: (absently) Oh, OK. Hey, the singing's gone.

Luna: Anne, there was no singing.

Katherine: Did you take your pills?

Anne: No, really! I heard somebody singing.

Luna: Suuure….maybe that first wish took more than your strength from you.

Anne: Hey!!!

*************

(The car pulls up in front of Anne's house, and the girls get out, followed by Anne's Dad. The three walk into the house, and sit down in the living room. Almost immediately, Ingrid runs down the stairs, jumping onto the couch where Katherine sits.)

Ingrid: HIIIII!!!!

Katherine: Um…hello, Ingrid.

Anne: Ingrid, don't bother Katherine.

(Ingrid looks at Anne, the picture of innocence)

Ingrid: I wasn't! Really!

Anne: Ingrid, where's Berit? I should tell her I'm home, and that I can study with her as soon as Luna and Katherine leave.

Luna: What's this about studying with Berit?

Anne: Oh, I told her I'd study with her yesterday, but we…were at the museum. And then I said I'd study with her now, but we went to the museum.

Katherine: Ouch.

Ingrid: I dunno where Berit is. I saw her earlier, but I dunno where she went.

Anne: Hm…I better talk to her.

Ingrid: Annnnnnnnnnniiiiiieee, you're in trouble…

Anne: I am not. Maybe you're in trouble?

Ingrid: I am not! Not, not, not!

(Ingrid runs out of the room.)

Katherine: It would be great to have younger siblings.

Luna: Uh…no. No, it wouldn't.

(Anne's Mom walks through the door, and smiles at Luna and Katherine)

Anne's Mom: Hello, girls.

Luna+Katherine: Hello.

Anne's Mom: Anne, why didn't you tell me where you were going?

Anne: I…didn't?

Anne's Mom: No, you just rushed out of the house.

Anne: Oh…I'm sorry. I was really rushed and tired.

Anne's Mom: That's all right…we'll talk about it once Katherine and Luna leave. By the way…have you seen your sister?

Anne: Ingrid? She went upstairs.

Anne's Mom: No, Berit. I can't figure out where she's gone.

Anne: Well, I'm sure she's upstairs somewhere. I have to go look for her anyways.

Katherine: Hey, if you're going, we're coming with you.

Luna: We are?

Katherine: Yes, we are. I don't want to sit around, and if Berit's mad at you maybe we can help reason with her.

Anne: Thanks.

(Anne, Katherine and Luna walk upstairs, and peek into Berit's room. Nobody is there. In Jon's room, a person-shaped lump sleeps under the covers.)

Luna: Wow. Jon sleeping. That's gotta be a first.

Anne: Hmm…where is Berit?

(Katherine opens the attic door)

Katherine: Berit?

(Luna opens a closet)

Luna: Berit?

Anne: You two aren't helping at all!!!! This is kind of worrisome, actually.

Luna: Maybe she's in your room.

Anne: I don't see why she would…but it's the last place up here we've checked.

(Anne, Luna and Katherine walk into Anne's room. A quick look around the room reveals, surprisingly, no Berit.)

Katherine: Well…maybe she's in the basement.

(But then Luna notices something on the bed)

Luna: Anne…what book are you reading?

Anne: Book? I'm not read-

(Anne looks at the book lying open on her bed, and she inhales sharply. Sitting on the bed, open, is none other than the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.)

Anne: Oh. My. God. No.

Luna: Is that…

Katherine: …the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?

(Luna and Katherine look at each other, not reaching Anne's conclusion)

Luna: Why is it here?

Katherine: And why is it open on Anne's bed?

Luna: Anne, did you steal from the museum?

(But Anne does not answer, for she only sits on the bed, staring off into space.)

Katherine: Anne, we have to look for Berit.

Luna: Oh well. Let her take a break. We'll look for Berit.

(Katherine and Luna go SD, running around the room. Katherine looks under the bed)

Katherine: No Berit here.

(Luna opens a dresser drawer)

Luna: Berrrrriiiiittt….come out, come out wherever you are…

(Katherine and Luna resume their running around until they run into each other.)

Katherine: Couldn't find her.

Luna: Me neither. Where could she-

Anne: Don't you two get it????

(Anne's sudden outburst shocks Katherine and Luna out of SD.)

Anne: The book! Look at this!

(Anne picks up the book, and begins to read)

Anne: "The Priestess of Suzaku recuperated in her room after her discovery of the third Star of Suzaku." Suzaku! Get it? Berit is the Priestess of Suzaku!!!

(Katherine and Luna stare at her, and then move their eyes to the book, and then look back at Anne)

Luna: Oh…damn.

Katherine: This isn't good at all. We can't just wait until she gets back, can we?

Anne: Aaah…I don't know. (sits back down on the bed) I don't know. She's in the book; we can't change that. Who knows how she got in? Heck, who knows how the book got here! I…don't know what to do.

Luna: Ok…we have to think this over.

Katherine: I really don't want to go back into that book. Really.

Anne: I know…and really, neither do I.

Luna: We don't even know if we have to go into the book anyways! We don't even know how we would get into it, which is a big problem.

Anne: …why? Why would Berit go into the book?

Katherine: No offense, Anne, but we can't worry about that right now. We have far bigger problems. Listen, let's call the guys and Janna. They'll have something to say.

(Katherine runs and grabs Anne's phone, calling Nick's cell phone. Luna takes out her cell phone and calls Janna.)

Katherine: (into the phone) Nick? Hi. Katherine here. Listen…we've got a problem.

Luna: (into the cell phone) Hi, Janna. It's Luna.

(Katherine and Luna quickly explain their predicament.)

Nick: (to Katherine) Holy….this is not good at all.

Janna: (To Luna) What are we supposed to do? We can't just leave her in the book!

Katherine: (To Nick) Do you guys have any ideas?

Luna: (To Janna)That's why we're calling you.

Janna: Good; don't call the guys, they'll only give bad ideas.

Luna: Um…

Katherine: So? Anything?

Jeff: Hey, Katherine, it's Jeff. What's up?

Katherine: Berit is in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho! That's what's up!!!

Jeff: Oh. Uh…Bummer.

Janna: Well…we've got two choices. Go in and get her, or don't.

Luna: Smart!!!

Katherine: No, Janna's right. We have to weigh the pro's and con's of each one.

Anne: You know…Katherine…Luna…everybody…I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't go in.

(Katherine and Luna look at Anne, as she slowly stands up)

Anne: It's just that…she's my younger sister. She's only 15. She's not able to take care of herself, especially not in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. She needs me; I need to go to her. Besides…I've got to stop her from summoning Suzaku completely. I don't…want her consumed.

(There is a moment of silence, and then Katherine closes her eyes.)

Katherine: I knew it would come to this…I just knew it. Well…I don't really want to, but I'll go if you do.

Luna: You know I'm behind you 100% of the way, right?

Janna: (from phone) No way you're leaving me out of this!

Jeff: (from phone) I'll go. Nick is completely enthusiastic…big surprise. Chris won't be left behind either. Max…doesn't want to go if Nick is, but he will.

Anne: You guys…thanks. This means a lot to me, really.

Katherine: So, then, it's final? We're going back into the book?

Anne: Yes…yes we are.

(There is silence once again. Eventually, Luna clears her throat)

Luna: Um…one question. How are we going to get back into the book?

Anne: I…I think I have an idea. Remember that book from the library? About the summoning, and how the Priestess is consumed? Well…I've only made one wish, right?

Katherine: Anne…you don't mean…to make another wish???

Luna: No! You can't! If you do…you'll…

Anne: Don't worry; it's only one wish. It might hurt a bit, but it won't be the third wish. No matter what, I won't make that wish. I promise.

Jeff: (from phone) All right! Let's go!

Janna: Ok…Anne, whenever you're ready.

(Anne nods her head, and closes her eyes. On her forehead appears the strange, complex white symbol of Byakko. A white circle appears on the floor around her, sending up tiny white sparkles.)

Anne: (strong, determined voice) Kai-jin!

(To Anne, the entire world fades into white. From everywhere and nowhere, Byakko's voice sounds to Anne)

Byakko: What is thine wish, o one who hast summoned me?

Anne: I wish…send myself and my seven Warriors back into the world of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho!

Byakko: Thine wish is my command.

(Anne's vision whitens even more, until she has to close her eyes.)

Anne: Hang on, Berit…we're coming for you!

Jeff: Well…that certainly started out with a bang.

Nick: I liked it! I really liked it!

Chris: Once I find something you don't like, I'll eat my shoe.

Nick: Um…I know! You!

(Chris doesn't say anything, knowing he's been zinged)

Janna: Wow, that was pretty good.

Luna: Chris, you really got told.

Chris: Um…Shut up!!!

Anne: (shaking her head) Well, it looks like our adventure hasn't really ended after all.

Max: What a surprise. The next episode is called "Nukumori o kanjite".

Katherine: Or, "Feel the Warmth."

**AN: I revised Chapter 21. Go look at it. NOW!!!! Also, I realized that I didn't really specify how old the characters are, directly. I gave Berit's age, and said that Anne's one year older than her, so I technically did tell you…I assume that they are in their Sophomore year of high school, with the story taking place in spring in the real world. So, if you bother with the Zodiac signs you can figure out how old each is! I'm not going to, because I'm too lazy ^_^**

**I'm a bit skeptical about the whole "Ssu Ling" thing, and if it's really the correct term and all. I got it off this official-looking Buddhist website, though, so I'm not going to doubt that's it's true too much. is the address, if you wanna look it up.**

**Did you like the plot twist? I liked it a lot! Trust me, we have a long ways to go, children! Better hang on tight, cause it's gonna be a ride to remember! **

**This weekend I have a fencing thing that'll take me out of the state, so I won't have time to write. Consider this chapter a quick but satisfying whetting of your appetite. The next chapters will be coming out faster than the late first season chapters, I promise. Now that I'm really in the writing swing, I'm definitely gonna write all I can. So, wait and you shall see…er, read.**


	23. Nukumori o kanjite

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Luna: Last episode, me, Katherine and Anne went to the library.

Max: I hope you take pictures; this won't happen again anytime soon.

Katherine: We found the startling information that by making wishes to the god, the Priestess is consumed.

Chris: Happy news, that.

Jeff: And when they returned to Anne's house, they found something even more interesting; Anne's sister, Berit, had entered the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

Anne: So now we're going back into the book to save her.

Janna: But now Anne's made her second wish…we'll have to get out some other way than Anne's power.

Nick: Boy, the plot's really thickening, isn't it?

Episode 23: Nukumori o kanjite (Feel the Warmth)

(Kutou's emperor kneels in the shrine to Seiryuu, praying devoutly. His eyes open slowly; they glow purple.)

Emperor: (completely a woman's voice) What's this? What could that disturbance be? I feel…something. Something familiar. Who could it be?

(The Emperor shakes his head, and stands up)

Emperor: It doesn't matter; I have more important things to worry about.

(The Emperor places his hand over the water in front of the statue of Seiryuu. It ripples, and then goes flat, becoming a picture of a red palace.)

Emperor: There you are…

*************

(Taiitsu-kun sits on her throne, clearly worried. In front of her, a mirror floats in the air. It shows none other than Berit, who sits in bed while a young man with short, dark blue hair talks with her.)

Taiitsu-kun: That girl is finding the Stars at an alarming pace. If she knew them from before, like the Priestess of Byakko, I would be able to understand… but she already has four in so little time. It could be serendipity, I suppose…but it is unsettling all the same.

(Suddenly, Taiitsu-kun's head turns in the complete opposite direction, looking out the door.)

Taiitsu-kun: A disturbance…and the chi of Byakko. What could this mean?

(Almost on cue, a Nyan-Nyan pops into existence next to her)

Nyan-Nyan: Hi-Lo!!!!

Taiitsu-kun: Stop doing that!!! What do you want?

Nyan-Nyan: Visitors come! Many visitors!

Taiitsu-kun: Visitors? Who?

Nyan-Nyan: The Priestess of Byakko and her Stars!

(Taiitsu-kun's eyes narrow)

Taiitsu-kun: The…Priestess of Byakko?

Nyan-Nyan: Yes! Bring here?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes…that is a good idea…

Nyan-Nyan: OK!

(The Nyan-Nyan pops out of existence again, and soon Anne and the others walk through the door. Now Taiitsu-kun's eyes open again, but she quickly disguises her surprise.)

Tatara: Aww…no Nyan-Nyan's here…

Anne: Hi there.

Taiitsu-kun: Priestess of Byakko…it's certainly been a long time.

Kokie: Not long enough.

Subaru: What do you mean? It's been less than a day.

(Now Taiitsu-kun narrows her eyes visibly)

Taiitsu-kun: It's been over three years since you eight have been in this world.

(Anne and the others' mouths drop open; all besides Karasuki's.)

Karasuki: Ohhh…that makes sense.

Tokaki: No, it really doesn't.

Karasuki: Stupid! Time passes differently in this world than it does in our world!

Taiitsu-kun: That is correct. While only a day may have passed in your world, years have passed here. And much has happened.

Toroki: Much? Like what?

Taiitsu-kun: That can wait. First, tell me how you returned without my summoning of you.

Anne: Oh. I made my second wish to Byakko.

Taiitsu-kun: Really? I had thought you had used all three wishes.

Kokie: Yeah, see, if she had, she would sort of be dead. You failed to mention that little tidbit of information.

(Taiitsu-kun's lips tighten barely)

Taiitsu-kun: Ah. So you have found the truth of the Priestesses.

Anne: Yes, we did. Why didn't you tell me before?

Taiitsu-kun: Would you have truly summoned Byakko if you had known?

Anne: Of course I wouldn't have! That doesn't even matter, really. You deliberately concealed that from me!

Taiitsu-kun: It was simply to try to ease your mind, and not overburden you.

Amefuri: How is it easing somebody's mind when there's a risk of death???

Taiitsu-kun: Whatever happens, it is not important. You know enough to not make the third wish…and besides, the god does not always consume the Priestess. With enough will, you can protect yourself. 

Tatara: If we've been away for three years, what's happened?

(Taiitsu-kun sighs, and then closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens her eyes, she begins to talk.)

Taiitsu-kun: In the three years you have been gone, Sailo has entered the sanctuary of peace, brought about by your wishes. Kutou was driven out and demoralized, and for two years kept a relatively low profile among the countries. But in the last year, Kutou has once again mobilized and declared war a second time.

(The entire group's mouths drop open)

Tokaki: Declare war???? Why would they do that? And who did they declare war against?

Taiitsu-kun: The reasons are unclear as of now. There does not appear to be a reason why Kutou would go to war again, especially against such a peaceful country of Konan.

Karasuki: First Sailo…and then Konan. (he thinks for a moment) Actually, Taiitsu-kun, you didn't tell us originally why Kutou attacked Sailo.

Taiitsu-kun: The reason was because I did not know, and I still do not. That war, as well as this one, was entirely unprecedented. From what I have seen, the orders to attack seem to originate from the Emperor of Kutou…however, why he would war against countries that have done nothing to Kutou not once, but twice, is beyond me.

(Anne bites her lip for a second, and then begins to speak resolutely)

Anne: Well, then, I guess it's our job to figure out why Kutou's going to war!

(Taiitsu-kun looks at Anne blankly)

Taiitsu-kun: In actuality, it's not your duty at all. You have fulfilled your duty, and protected Sailo. You don't belong in this world anymore, really.

(Anne frowns at Taiitsu-kun, who ignores her annoyance)

Taiitsu-kun: Besides, I do not know if you know this, but Konan already has a Priestess.

(The group descends into muttering. Taiitsu-kun motions for quiet, shutting everybody but Tatara up)

Taiitsu-kun: What is the meaning of all this muttering?

Anne: Well…the truth is…

Taiitsu-kun: Spit it out!

Anne: The Priestess of Suzaku is my sister!!!!

(This shuts Taiitsu-kun up, and causes her entire body to stiffen up. Her body seems stiff, and unemotional, but her eyes have an undecipherable look to them.)

Taiitsu-kun: Your…sister?

Anne: Yes, my younger sister. In fact, that's why we came into this world again; I came to rescue my sister.

Taiitsu-kun: Rescue?

Anne: My sister is far too young to take care of herself properly. She's probably scared and alone right now, helpless. I came to get her back.

Taiitsu-kun: This…is very, very bad.

(This pronouncement causes even Tatara to shut up.)

Toroki: Very bad? Why?

Taiitsu-kun: If…you two are sisters…this would be just like that time…

Subaru: What time?

Taiitsu-kun: I believe…I have to tell you a story. It's a long, but very important story.

Tatara: I like stories! What's it about?

Taiitsu-kun: It's about two best friends. Once upon a time, in your world, there were two young women. They were the best of friends, having known each other for a very long time. However, one day, the two girls found an old book in a library. This book brought them to this world.

Kokie: Wait…an old book? Could that be?

Taiitsu-kun: Don't interrupt. The two girls found themselves in an unknown world. As they explored, one of the girls was tugged back to her own world. The one that remained was left alone. That girl found her way to the capital of Konan, and was immediately pronounced the Priestess of Suzaku.

Taiitsu-kun: The Priestess found three of her Stars before she longed to go home and see her friend, who was currently reading the book in the library. When the Priestess was sent home, her friend was nowhere to be found. In reality, she herself had entered the book, and had became the Priestess of Seiryuu. When she first found herself in Kutou, she was set upon by a band of street toughs that tried to violate her. She was saved, but believed that she had been raped and her friend had deserted her.

(Taiitsu-kun stops for a moment.)

Anne: Then…what happened?

Taiitsu-kun: When the Priestess of Suzaku returned to the book, she found her friend had become powerful and gathered many Stars to her. But instead of being her friend, the Priestess of Seiryuu had denounced her, and her only wish was for the death of her former friend.

(The group ponders this story for a moment)

Tokaki: So? What then?

Taiitsu-kun: The rest of the story is long, and would take too much time to tell. At this point, you don't have the time it would take to tell.

Amefuri: Why not? We don't have anywhere to go.

Taiitsu-kun: Don't be stupid. I told you this story for a reason! If you don't hurry, the same thing could happen to you!

(Anne's eyes widen as she understands what Taiitsu-kun is saying)

Anne: No…but…Berit…

Taiitsu-kun: I'm not making any guarantees. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but if you don't hurry and find her, then this story may play itself out yet again. This world has broken relationships at least two times in the past…I have no desire to see that happen one more time.

(Taiitsu-kun thinks for a moment, and then nods to herself)

Taiitsu-kun: I didn't anticipate that you all would be back…but you are. And what you do may be dangerous…I do not know. But I can help you, and set you on your way.

(Taiitsu-kun places her fingers together, and her dark aura appears again. This time, Anne can see that this aura is not really black; it's purple so dark that it almost looks black. There is a flash of light, and out of nowhere there are eight quick popping sounds. Into each of the group's hands drop two objects. One is a small, white pearl-like object, common to all eight, but the other object differs for each of the group's members.)

Taiitsu-kun: Each of you is to receive a gift. It's customary, and a small concession for all you've done for the people of this world. The eight objects you all recieved allow you to communicate with the bearers of the other objects, no matter how far away the other is, as long as they are on your body.

Anne: …oh! That's such a wonderful gift!

Taiitsu-kun: They are far less important than the other gifts you have received.

(Each of the group marvels at the items in their hands. Tokaki looks at his, which are a pair of fingerless black gloves)

Tokaki: What…are these?

Taiitsu-kun: These gloves will increase your chi, which you most desperately need. You're too weak to do much at this point.

Tokaki: Hey!!!!

(Subaru looks at her gift, a small hourglass on a chain. The sand is very slowly flowing into the bottom glass)

Taiitsu-kun: That is a focus for your power. It will help you counteract the flow of time.

Subaru: Um…thank you. What happens when the sand all gets to the bottom?

Taiitsu-kun: You turn it upside-down if that happens. It shouldn't, though. These hourglasses are made to count down to a specific event.

Subaru: Then…what happens at that event? 

(Tatara holds a necklace of what appear to be seeds.)

Tatara: This necklace…it feels almost alive.

Taiitsu-kun: It belonged to the last Tatara. It is possible that it may come in handy for you.

(Karasuki holds a beautiful and ornate mirror)

Karasuki: Whoa…where did you get this mirror? It's very nice…

Taiitsu-kun: It's one of my personal scrying mirrors. It should work well for you, and it won't break.

(Amefuri holds a strange orb in her hands. It is made of a clear, glass-like material, but it swirls within the glass, creating an interesting interplay of interlocking colors.)

Amefuri: It's very pretty…and seems quite powerful. But…what is it?

Taiitsu-kun: It's a focus for shielding powers.

Amefuri: But…what causes the cool colors?

Taiitsu-kun: The forces inside the globe are quite powerful. In truth, I do not know exactly what those forces are. So don't break it.

Amefuri: Oh. All right.

(Toroki stares in awe at the two swords that lie in his arms. He draws one out of its scabbard, marveling at the magnificent craftsmanship. It is long and straight, and made of metal that has a slight sheen. He swings it through the air, and his eyes widen at its perfect balance)

Toroki: These swords…are amazingly made!

Taiitsu-kun: Be honored; really, do. Only seven of those swords were ever made, and to get two of them is quite an honor.

Toroki: What…are they?

Taiitsu-kun: They have been called, in the past, Deity's Swords. That is not their true name, although it is a good indicator of their power.

(Tatara looks at the sword, and draws a bit closer)

Tatara: Ooohhhh…can I see?

(Toroki sheathes the sword quickly, and steps away from Tatara)

Toroki: No. Mine.

Tatara: (hanging his head) Awww…

(The group watches Tatara in fright, hoping he won't somehow cut himself. Kokie, however, seems a bit confused. In her hand is a strip of paper with complex calligraphic characters written across it.)

Kokie: Um…what the hell is this?

Taiitsu-kun: It's a Void Seal. Surely you've seen them before.

Kokie: Oh, so that's what they're called? Void Seals? I remember those; they don't affect me at all.

Taiitsu-kun: Yes, I know. That's partly why I gave you this; you can use it to its full potential.

Kokie: Full potential? How powerful is this?

Taiitsu-kun: I can only hope you'll never have to use it…there shouldn't be any being short of a god that won't be affected by this seal.

(Kokie's eyes widen in glee as she thinks of how much leverage this will give her among her friends)

Taiitsu-kun: (breaking her out of her thoughts) Granted, it only works once. So don't waste it.

(Kokie's mood plummets as she realizes she can no longer threaten people with it. The group turns away from her and to Anne, the last one to announce her gift. She is marveling at the bracelet that sits in her hand. It is made of some unknown black metal, but studded with many bright purple amethysts.)

Anne: This is very, very pretty. Where did you get it?

(Taiitsu-kun's lips barely tighten, almost imperceptibly. When she speaks, her voice is slightly clipped)

Taiitsu-kun: It's an old heirloom of mine. Perhaps it will bring you luck.

Anne: Thank you very much. It's very pretty.

Subaru: Oooooh…can I see?

(Anne closes her hand quickly, and is about to step away when her eyes suddenly widen. She falls to her knees, the bracelet dropping out of her hand onto the floor)

Tokaki: Anne! Oh my god! Anne!

(Anne bends forwards on the floor, her hair obscuring her face. Her entire body is shaking, and she appears to be in intense pain.)

Amefuri: Anne! Get a hold of yourself!

Tatara: What's happening?

(Taiitsu-kun sits on her chair, not at all surprised.)

Taiitsu-kun: I'm surprised it's taken this long to surface…Byakko is consuming her.

(The group stares at Anne, now lying completely on the ground)

Karasuki: Byakko…consuming her?

Kokie: From her second wish?

(Tokaki kneels next to her)

Tokaki: Isn't there something we can do????

Taiitsu-kun: She's beyond help right now. The pain will eventually pass; hopefully she will black out before long. I'll have the Nyan-Nyans take her into one of the rooms.

Subaru: As long as she'll be ok.

Taiitsu-kun: She'll be fine. The pain she's feeling is not a result of any wounds, and will only tire her body out. A night of rest will be all it takes for her to recuperate.

Tatara: A night? Weren't we supposed to travel to Konan today?

Taiitsu-kun: It is already late; you can wait until tomorrow morning at least.

(Three Nyan-Nyans pop into the room, and hover over to Anne's now-motionless body. They touch her, and the Nyan-Nyans and Anne disappear)

Kokie: As long as she'll be ok…

Taiitsu-kun: I told you, she'll be fine.

(Tokaki suddenly turns on Taiitsu-kun)

Tokaki: How do you know??? Anne's in a lot of pain right now! How can you know what that pain is like??? You weren't a Priestess!

(Taiitsu-kun stares at him in pure anger, and then rises out of her chair, hovering towards Tokaki with dark fire in her eyes. When she begins to speak, none of her age sounds in her voice.)

Taiitsu-kun: (scary voice simply because it's so quiet) Do not speak lightly of things you do not understand, and most certainly do not speculate on what I do or do not know. You are a foolish boy, but I will not punish you this time because your anger and ignorance stems out of your concern for your friend. The next time…I will not deal with you so lightly.

(Tokaki shivers in mortal terror as Taiitsu-kun retreats back to her throne. When she turns around, she does not look angry at all.)

Taiitsu-kun: Now, seeing as the Priestess will be staying here tonight, I will prepare rooms for you all as well.

Subaru: T-thank you very much…Taiitsu-kun, ma'am…

*************

(The Emperor stares into the pool of water in the temple of Seiryuu, watching Anne sleep in Taiitsu-kun's sanctuary)

Emperor: (feminine voice) This…is most unexpected. I did not anticipate that she would come back into this world. This is very strange. Could the reason she came back possibly be to save her sister, as she said?

(The Emperor stands up, and moves to the window. It is dark outside, and many stars glitter against the black void)

Emperor: This could spoil this plan as well…if she has returned, she obviously has the strength of will to stave off the Consumption. To attempt to control her would be folly…but to control her sister while she still has a wish to make would be worse indeed. Above all…I have to stop those two from meeting.

(The Emperor turns away from the window, moving towards the statue of Seiryuu)

Emperor: How can I deal with this obstacle? Given enough time, that girl may be able to unravel my work a second time…

(The water ripples, catching the Emperor's eye. In the water, a slight picture floats to the top. It's a glowing pentagram)

Emperor: Oh…that is quite an idea. I could have them do my work for me…without any worry of the energy rebounding back at me. Of course…why didn't I think of it before?

*************

(Anne floats somewhere between pain and sleep, in a dark haze that serves to detach herself from feeling. From somewhere outside her haze, something pushes, or perhaps just sounds. Anne ignores it, as to pay attention would invite hurt.)

(Eventually, a single, perfect sound passes through her haze, sending Anne towards waking. As she becomes more and more lucid, the notes multiply until they become a song. It is thoroughly alien, and yet familiar at the same time. It is not quite pleasing to the ears, having an almost sheer quality. As Anne listens more and more, it becomes nicer to listen, until just as it would become truly beautiful…)

(Anne sits up in bed, once again panting and sweating. She looks around, as the bed she sleeps in is foreign to her. The room she sleeps in is sparsely decorated, but the few items of furniture are of magnificent quality. The rest of the room seems somehow hazy, except for the window a ways away. Light streams through the window, indicating late morning. Next to the bed sits Subaru, now looking at Anne as if she's risen from the dead)

Subaru: (amazed voice) Anne!

(Anne raises one eyebrow, confused about Subaru's tone. Unexpectedly, Subaru jumps at Anne, locking her arms around Anne's shoulders in a huge bear hug. Anne's eyes widen in a mix of fear and exhaustion, not to mention confusion)

Anne: Um…hi Subaru?

Subaru: You're…ok…!

Anne: Of course I'm ok! But…I kinda can't breathe.

(Subaru recoils from Anne quickly, letting go and sitting on the chair again.)

Subaru: Sorry. We've all been very very worried.

Anne: Worried? About me? That's very nice of you all, but I'm fine.

(Subaru's mouth tightens a bit)

Subaru: Anne, you've been asleep for four days.

(Anne gapes at Subaru, not believing what she says.)

Subaru: It's true. We've all been taking turns watching you, and…we didn't think you'd wake up.

Anne: Oh…Subaru…thank you.

Subaru: Don't thank me. Thank Taiitsu-kun. She gave you this…room to recuperate in, and reassured us that it was just an amazing amount of exhaustion.

Anne: Well…the instant before I collapsed, the pain just became too much to bear.

Subaru: Wait…it _became _too much? You were in pain before that?

Anne: Yeah. I was trying to ignore it, but…

Subaru: Anne, you should have told us!

Anne: Well, I didn't know what it was coming from, and I didn't want to worry all of you.

Subaru: OK, next time, don't do that. The pain and tiredness you felt came from your second wish to Byakko.

(Anne realizes with stunning clarity how dangerous it would be to make a third wish.)

Anne: Ah…I see…that makes sense…

Subaru: Are you ok now?

Anne: I'm…ok now, I guess. A bit tired still, but I guess I'm relatively OK.

Subaru: OK, I'll bring you out to see everyone.

Anne: What, parade me?

Subaru: (thinks for a moment) Yeah, you could say that.

(Subaru stands up, and walks over into the whiteness. A door appears in the white haze, and Subaru opens it. The door opens into a truly corporeal room, where the other seven Warriors sit in some sort of busy state. When Subaru enters the room, nobody really seems to notice, but when Anne enters the room, everybody takes notice.)

All: Anne!

Anne: Um…hi?

(Everybody seems a bit shocked to see her up, but then that shock turns to relieved happiness on everybody's face)

Anne: OK, don't everybody rush me at once! I'm up, and I'm alive.

Kokie: Thank…somebody.

Tokaki: Wait, it's been four days, right?

Karasuki: Four days and about 18 hours.

Amefuri: Damn. I guessed too many...

Subaru: Wait, who was closest? I picked 3 days, so it's not me.

Tokaki: Yeah, I guessed two and a half.

Kokie: I guessed 4! Is it me???

Toroki: I guessed 4 and a half. I'm closer.

Tatara: Nope!!! I guessed 5 days, and I'm closer!

Kokie: Actually…if it's 18 hours, you two are exactly the same distance away.

Tatara: No! It's a little past 18 hours. It's like 18 and a half hours! I win! I win!!!

(Anne is dumbfounded and confused, and her confusion only increases as the members of the group move over to Tatara and start giving him money.)

Anne: Uh…what's going on?

Subaru: Um…nothing.

Kokie: Yeah, nothing at all. Really.

Tatara: We had a pool going on how long you'd be out for the count.

(Anne's eyes widen in anger)

Anne: You…bet on how long I'd be asleep!?!?!?!?

Tokaki: Aw, Anne, we had to spend the time somehow…

(Anne is about to forcibly rip somebody apart, when there is a small pop and a Nyan-Nyan phases into the room.)

Nyan-Nyan: Hi!!!!!

Tatara: (eyes turn to big red hearts) Aahhh!!!

Nyan-Nyan: Taiitsu-kun wants you all to come! Better hurry; she'll be mad!

Anne: Fine. We'll come.

Nyan-Nyan: OK! Bye-bye!

(The Nyan-Nyan pops out of the room, leaving an annoyed Anne and seven scared Celestial Warriors)

Anne: (coldly) So. Shall we go?

(Anne storms out of the room and down the hall, meekly followed by her Warriors. She enters Taiitsu-kun's room with an emotion that can only be described as a simmer.)

Taiitsu-kun: You're up. Good.

Anne: (still vaguely angry) Yes. I am.

Taiitsu-kun: I'm sure you're aware you've been sleeping for four days.

(Anne looks back at the group, and when she does each one cringes)

Anne: Yes. Four days and approximately 18.5 hours.

Taiitsu-kun: Good. Now, while you slept, the Priestess of Suzaku found her fifth Star.

Anne: What? She's already found five of them???

Taiitsu-kun: She's been in this world for almost a month now. She's going slower than you did.

Anne: No…I'm not thinking about time. I'm just surprised she is able to do all of that, being so young and all…

Taiitsu-kun: As I recall, she's only a year younger than you.

Anne: It's not really age, it's more like…

Karasuki: Seems like you're underestimating Berit a bit.

Anne: I'm not! I know Berit!

Tokaki: Heh, if you knew her wouldn't you have anticipated this?

Anne: (getting angry) Are you saying I don't know my own sister???

Tokaki: No. No! I'm not saying anything like that! It's just…well…uh…

Toroki: Perhaps you haven't ever seen Berit in a high-pressure situation?

Tokaki: Um…yeah. That's it.

(Anne frowns, as Toroki's suggestion seeps through the angry shield over the logical part of her brain.)

Anne: I…guess. It could be like that, I suppose.

Taiitsu-kun: Whether you have underestimated your sister or not is not our concern right now. It is imperative that you meet her as soon as you can, without prolonging or exacerbating the inevitable conflict.

Anne: Inevitable? How is conflict between me and Berit inevitable?

(Taiitsu-kun's face shows no change, but for one imperceptible second, her eyes seem to soften.)

Taiitsu-kun: The history of this world, as I have detailed, does not lend itself to building relationships.

Amefuri: That was one example. Surely it was an isolated incident.

Taiitsu-kun: (completely emotionless) It wasn't isolated. There isn't time to go into it right now; the most important thing you can do is to pay your sister a visit.

Anne: All right. I'll go and meet Berit. Um…have you met her?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes. She visited Mt. Taikyoku in her second week here.

Anne: (hesistantly) Did she…seem…mad?

Taiitsu-kun: Mad? At who?

Anne: (shaking her head) Never mind. Can you send us to Konan?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes. Just form a circle. And…once you get there…be ready.

Toroki: Ready? Ready for what?

Taiitsu-kun: I don't know. It's just possible that you'll need to be ready.

Kokie: That made no sense at all.

Amefuri: Besides, we could have told you that. We're always ready to a certain extent.

Taiitsu-kun: Fine. If you're quite done, I'll send you all to Konan.

Anne: OK. What do we have to do?

Taiitsu-kun: Nothing. Just relax and submit yourselves to the chi.

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes and places her index fingers together. Around her appears the now-familiar blackish-purple aura. Taiitsu-kun thrusts her hands forward, and opens her eyes with a loud grunt. The world dissolves into darkness, and Anne hears a brief strain of song…)

Chris: Wait, is it just me or did this chapter end exactly as the last one did?

Luna: Well, teleportation is so in style these days.

Anne: I don't know…I have a bad feeling about this.

Nick: I don't!

Jeff: Gee, what a surprise.

Janna: Actually, I'm a bit jealous of him. There's been a while since there's been a fight…

Kat: I say, bring it on! We can handle anything! Besides, who would we fight against?

Max: Perhaps…we can wait for the next episode for that one? It's called "Nemuri no heiwa."

Anne: Wait… "The Peace of Sleep"??? How is that filled with battles?

Nick: Wait and see, said the blind man, as he picked up his hammer and saw.

AN: Not much of an Author's note; nothing to say. I liked the idea of gifts, so I used it! Plus, the studs given by Taiitsu-kun are the same as used by Nakago in FY. Granted, they aren't the EXACT same, but it's the same idea.

Can you see where this story is going? I bet you think you do…and you probably do. But…at the same time, you don't. Yes! Go me!


	24. Nemuri no heiwa

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Janna: When we last left Anne and company, Taiitsu-kun had welcomed them into her humble abode.

Chris: Anne swooned for four days, though, and stopped the group from proceeding to their next destination; Konan.

Jeff: It appears that it's going to be the battle of the century; Anne vs. Berit, in a no holds barred match!

Anne: Um.Jeff.

Jeff: (to everyone, with microphone) So, whom are you betting on?

Kat: Berit.

Luna: Berit.

Max: Berit.

Nick: Uh.what was the question?

Episode 24: Nemuri no heiwa (The Peace of Sleep)

(A dark, mysterious room. It is vaguely reminiscent of the pentagramal room, but this room is far bigger and dimly lit, enough to see shadowed figures of the five speakers. It is clearly the cult headquarters, though)

Liao (speaker 1): Jun, you have been monitoring the progress of the Priestess?

Jun (speaker 2): Yes, I have. She recently found her fifth Warrior, and has returned to the capital to recuperate.

Liang (speaker 4): This one's going a lot slower than the last Priestess did. Plus, why did she return to recuperate? Was it that hard for her to find the fifth whatcha-ma-callit?

Ren (speaker 3): The fifth Star of Suzaku? The task didn't seem strenuous, but she apparently tires easily. It is mysterious, however.

Mei (speaker 5): If you remember, this Priestess is a year younger than the Priestess of Byakko was.

Liao: However, her Celestial Warriors are older than the previous ones. But, more to the point. Mei, you summoned us here for a reason.

Mei: Ah, yes. As I performed my scrying a few days ago, I noticed a very surprising but familiar presence. Apparently, the Priestess of Byakko and her Stars have returned to this world.

(Each other member of the cult draws in their breath suddenly.)

Ren: She has? Why did I not learn of this?

Mei: She only appeared in Mt. Taikyoku, an area where I do believe that your.informants are not welcome.

Jun: Mt. Taikyoku? That's where that damned witch lives, isn't it.

Mei: I would not underestimate Taiitsu-kun. She may not be acting in our best interests, but her power is far greater than mine.

Liao: Then.what is the meaning of this? Why has she returned to this world?

Mei: I do not know. I was only able to see her and her Stars for a brief moment before Mt. Taikyoku's defenses blocked my scrying. But, I felt her entrance to this world; it was quite a momentous event.

Liang: Well.what are we gonna do about it?

Liao: I believe.that prudence is necessary. We do not know why she has returned to this world, or if she poses a threat. It is possible that she could prove to be either a blessing to our cause.or the foil she played out three years ago.

*************

(There is a bright flash of light, and the Byakko group drops out of midair onto an empty street. The eight quickly get up, brush themselves off and look around. The buildings of this city are not constructed in the style of Sailan buildings; their roofs are deeper and more slanted, their streets are wider, and the common buildings are made predominantly of stone rather than wood or bamboo.)

Amefuri: This must be Konan.

Tokaki: Wait.wouldn't we stick out, being dressed in Sailan clothes?

Kokie: Yeah.but aren't we wearing our clothes from the real world???

(The clothes they had previously worn in Taiitsu-kun's palace are gone. In their place are clothes not unlike the ones they had worn on their first trip into the book.)

Anne: Taiitsu-kun thinks of everything.

Tatara: She did create the world; you'd hope she notices things like that.

Karasuki: Weren't we supposed to be looking for Berit?

Toroki: Perhaps we should head for the Imperial Palace.

Subaru: Good idea. But, where is it?

(The group looks around. The street they are on is empty, but off to the distance to the south, a large red structure looms over the city.)

Anne: There it is. Let's go.

(The group walks down the city street, turning onto more of a main road. This street is filled with people, and the majority of them are dressed in simple cloth tunics and dresses. The members of the group, dressed in relatively colorful Sailan garb, stands out like a sore thumb.)

(Eventually, the group reaches the gates to the Imperial Residence. Guards stand in front of the large red doors, and their eyes bug out when they see the eight people dressed like Sailan, but clearly not from Sailo.)

Karasuki: Excuse me. We'd like to speak with the Priestess of Suzaku, please.

Guard 1: Err.the Priestess is currently not accepting visitors. Please state your name and I will convey your respects.

Amefuri: No. We are going to see the Priestess, and there's nothing you can do to stop us.

Guard 2: Don't get pushy, miss. Please state who you are.

Anne: (drawing herself up to her full height) I am the Priestess of Byakko, and these are my seven Celestial Warriors.

(The Guards look at each other in confusion, not believing Anne)

Guard 1: Um.should we let her in?

Guard 2: Maybe.we should let the Emperor deal with this.

Guard 1: Right! While the Priestess of Suzaku is not accepting visitors, you may speak with the Emperor of Konan.

Guard 2: Right this way, please.

(The large red doors open, and the second guard walks down a red tiled path, towards a large red pavilion. The group follows him, marveling at the large open spaces outside of the complex.)

Anne: The architecture is completely different from that of Sailo; in Sailo, the Imperial Palace grounds never would have such an empty space! It would be accompanied by a pool of water, or some grass, or something! Not just boring old tan tile.

(The guard arrives at two ornate red doors. They are emblazoned with inlaid gold, in the shape of a phoenix.)

Guard 2: The Emperor will see you now.

(The Guard knocks once on the door. After a moment, it opens. Konan's throne room is far more lavish than Sailo's. Everywhere, there is lush red carpet, and the pillars are red marble. Golden statues are everywhere, in stark contrast to the simple white of Sailo. At the end of the throne room sits a large chair, with a beautiful man on it. His face is exquisitely shaped, and he is dressed in a red robe that only accentuates his beauty. His hair, obviously long, is up in a bun at the top of his head reserved only for the nobility. He is perhaps better looking than Sailo's emperor.)

Guard 2: (kneeling) Your Majesty, you have visitors. The girl professes to be the Priestess of Byakko, and the others her Celestial Warriors.

*************

(Seiryuu's shrine room. The Emperor sits in front of the pool of water, watching the scene in the throne room play out.)

Emperor: Soon, the Priestesses shall meet. This meeting could decide everything.I must not mishandle it.

*************

(The Emperor considers the eight kneeling in front of him. His eyes reveal no emotion, only appraisal.)

Emperor: (regal, smooth voice)You say that you are the Priestess of Byakko?

Anne: (kneeling) Yes, I am, your Majesty.

Emperor: Really? How old are you?

Anne: 16 years old, your Majesty.

Emperor: 16? Would the Priestess of Byakko not be 19 years old?

(Anne raises her head in confusion)

Anne: I beg your pardon?

Emperor: (accusing tone) By my reckoning, the Priestess of Byakko was 16 when she entered this world three years ago. Would she not be 19 now?

Anne: No! Time in my world passes at a different rate than it does here!

Emperor: A likely story. Guards! Seize them!

(At once, several guards emerge from the crimson curtains lining the wall.)

Anne: What???? I am the Priestess of Byakko!!!!

(The guards run towards the group. The group forms a circle around Anne, and the guards hesitate. Toroki draws his katana, and strangely, the Emperor pulls out a long, straight sword from under his robe.)

Emperor: You dare to draw a weapon in my presence? It appears I will have to deal with this myself. Guards, away.

(The guards step away as the Emperor advances on the group. His neck suddenly flares into red light, revealing the red symbol for "star.")

Anne: You're.a Star of Suzaku?

Emperor: Of course. 

(Before the Emperor can speak, Toroki steps in front of Anne.)

Toroki: I've got this. Take the others and find Berit.

Amefuri: We will! Be careful!

(At Berit's name, the Emperor stiffens up. Anne and the others run out of a door to the right of the throne room, which Kokie pushes open with her chi. The Emperor frowns purposefully, and then speaks to himself.)

Emperor: Chichiri, can you hear me? We have assassins in the palace, and they're looking for Berit.

(Toroki raises his sword, and strikes a defensive stance)

Toroki: I'm telling you, we aren't assassins. We don't want to kill Berit, we just want to talk to her.

(The Emperor raises his sword as well.)

Emperor: You've betrayed yourselves through your lies. I'll kill you, and then the rest of you after that.

(The Emperor jumps forwards, sword drawn. He slashes at Toroki's face, but Toroki jumps nimbly backwards out of his reach. Toroki aims a quick attack at the Emperor's blade, beating it to the side and jarring the Emperor's hand to the side)

Toroki: I don't want to hurt you. I'm only doing this for her.

(Toroki's words echo in his ears, and he realizes that he said the same thing to Sitao so long ago. Toroki's eyes widen as the past slowly begins to repeat itself)

Emperor: I won't let you get to Berit, and my comrades will stop your other assassins.

(The Emperor's sword flies at Toroki. Toroki parries the blade, but he is caught flat-footed in his thoughts, and he is forced to stumble back a few paces.)

(The Emperor presses the attack, slashing low at Toroki's legs. Toroki doesn't have the time to parry, so he hastily dodges and counterattacks quickly at the Emperor's sword arm.)

(The Emperor disengages, and hits the flat of his blade against Toroki's sword, knocking it out of Toroki's hands. The katana flies to the floor and spins a few times before stopping.)

Emperor: Now you die!

(The Emperor raises the sword above his head to deliver the killing stroke. There is a flash of white light as Toroki's forehead erupts into light, and there is a sound of metal hitting metal. As the light clears, Toroki holds his sword above his head, parrying the Emperor's sword.)

Toroki: I wouldn't try it if I were you.

(The Emperor's eyes widen as he sees Toroki's symbol on his forehead)

Emperor: That symbol.you're.!!!

*************

(Anne and the other six Warriors run down a hallway. As they turn a corner into an intersection, they are met by two strange-looking men. One has short blue hair with a long tail in the back, and is dressed in the garb of a traveling monk, down to the golden staff. The other one has bright red hair, and is dressed a bit more lavishly. He has slightly rakish look on his face, and holds an expensive-looking fan.)

Blue-hair: (high-pitched voice) Halt!

(The group halts, just out of reflex.)

Tokaki: Hey.wait a minute! Why are you telling us to halt???

Red-hair: (rougish voice) Listen up, assassins! You have two choices; you can either surrender right now without a fight, or we can beat the shit out of you instead.

Kokie: Big words for such a weak-looking guy.

Subaru: Besides, we're not assassins! We're the Stars of Byakko.

Blue-hair: (deeper, more serious voice) And I'm Taiitsu-kun. We won't let you through.

Tatara: Can we challenge you two to a duel in order to get past?

Karasuki: (head in hands) You are soooo stupid.

Red-hair: What do you take us for? We don't duel against some stupid assassins!

Kokie: Fine, we'll just have to pass through you by force.

(Kokie raises her hand, and she rises above the ground)

Anne: Kokie, no! (to the two Suzaku Warriors) Listen, Berit is my sister. I need to speak with her.

Blue-hair: Sister? Berit doesn't have a sister! Don't lie to us!

(The Blue-haired Warrior raises his staff and hits it once on the ground. There is a red flash of light, and a wave of red energy flies at the group. As the wave flies at them, a white shield phases into existence, and the wave hits the shield with a big explosion. As the dust settles, Amefuri stands in front of the group, hand raised. Kokie hovers next to her, her eye on the red-haired young man)

Kokie: We've got these two! Go and find Berit!

Anne: All right!

Red-hair: No! I won't let you get away!

(The blue-haired one holds out his hand, stopping the red one from taking action)

Blue-hair: No.it's better this way. We break up the pack, and eliminate them one by one.

Kokie: I wouldn't talk so mightily of eliminating us, buddy. Don't underestimate the Byakko Celestial Warriors!

(Red-hair's eyes widen at Kokie's declaration of who they are, but the Blue one is not fazed at all)

Blue-hair: Don't listen to them. It's only a trick to make us let down our guard. You take the flying one down; I'll go for the other one.

Red-hair: Right.

(The guy with red hair jumps at Kokie, fan outstretched. She simply dodges in midair, watching him pass her.)

Kokie: Are you trying to hurt me with that fan, or are you just waving it around mindlessly?

(Suddenly, there is a sucking sound, and Amefuri and the blue-haired guy disappear. Kokie's eyes widen, and she s caught off guard when something large and metal hits her, throwing her to the ground.)

Red-hair: Are you flying around to attempt to dodge, or are you just doing it for fun?

(Kokie rolls backwards and jumps upwards, hovering in the air across from the red-haired guy)

Kokie: Is that the best you can do?

Red-hair: Fine.I don't usually hurt girls, but I'll make an exception for you.

Kokie: I'm touched. Bring it on.

(The red-haired guy holds his fan above his head, and for a moment the metal object seems to be surrounded by flames. Then, he begins to speak.)

Red-hair: Rekkkkkkkaaaaa...

(Kokie knows a magical incantation when she hears one, so she almost lazily flicks her wrist at the red-haired man. There is a ripple in the air in front of him, and then a bang. Before he can mouth the second word, he is flying backwards into the wall.)

Kokie: That was pitiful. However, you've made me late, and I have to go find my friends.

*************

(There is a popping noise, and Amefuri and the blue-haired monk fall into a large room. It's a generally empty room, and has a large red door on its south wall. Amefuri gets to her feet quickly, and looks around the room)

Amefuri: Where is this?

Blue-hair: A room where I might dispose of you in a cleaner fashion.

Amefuri: Dispose? Who's going to dispose me?

Blue-hair: I am truly sorry for this; you seem to have much potential. But, sadly, anyone who threatens the life of the Priestess must be eliminated.

Amefuri: We aren't threatening her! We're-

Blue-hair: (cutting Amefuri off) Excuses won't work. Try not to fight, and this will go a bit quicker.

(Blue-hair raises his staff, and thrusts it onto the floor. A large red bolt emanates from the top of the staff and flies at Amefuri. Amefuri casually lifts her hands and evokes a shield, causing the energy to hit it and dissipate)

Amefuri: (not letting the shield down) Sorry. You'll have to do better than that if you're going to eliminate me.

(Blue-hair's eyes narrow, and his hand moves in front of his face. He sticks up his middle and index fingers, and chants a short expression. Amefuri braces herself for the coming attack, but it doesn't come. A moment later, as she relaxes, something tries to force itself into her mind.)

(Amefuri rushes to block the onslaught of the blue-haired man's will. It is exceedingly strong, and she has to work to fend off the intruder in her psyche.)

(Sweat begins to trickle down Amefuri's face from the effort. She is tiring rapidly, and the attack only grows stronger. Her hands involuntarily stray to her pockets, where her fingers brush against the orb given to her by Taiitsu-kun.)

(A white light suffuses Amefuri, as her chi increases exponentially in a few seconds. The blue-haired man, shocked by the sudden increase in her defense, is thrown backwards onto the ground. The white light slowly disappears, leaving Amefuri panting, but still standing.)

Amefuri: (out of breath) That was.quite good. I'm surprised.

Blue-hair: You.as well.are also quite strong. Where did you.get such mental strength?

Amefuri: I told you.I'm a Byakko.Star.

(The blue-haired man sits up, realization finally dawning.)

Blue-hair: Truthfully? Then.show me your symbol.

(Amefuri pulls the collar of her shirt down a bit, to show the glowing symbol on her chest.)

Amefuri: See? We're not assassins.

Blue-hair: I see.then Hotohori has truly made a mistake. In that case.why have you come to Konan?

(With a sigh, Amefuri begins to relate the story to the blue-haired monk.)

*************

(Anne, Tokaki, Subaru, Tatara and Karasuki run down the hallway. Karasuki is using his new mirror to scry for Berit's position)

Karasuki: Turn left! It's the large door on the right, about 300 feet down the hallway!

(The group runs to the door, to find that it is already guarded. A young man and woman stand in front of the door. The young man has blue hair that flaps down onto his brow. The woman has long, purple hair that is tied in a braid down to her waist.)

Man: There they are!

Woman: Right! I'll handle this!

(The group stops in front of the pair, who both strike fighting stances.)

Subaru: Stop! We don't want to fight!

Woman: Sure. You just want to get in there and kill Berit.

Anne: No! I need to talk to Berit! It's very important!

Man: Berit's not taking visitors right now. I'm afraid I'll have to stop you.

Karasuki: We don't have time for this! Tokaki, can you teleport the guy away from here?

Tokaki: Got it.

Tatara: I'll handle the girl. You three go on to Berit.

(With two loud cries, the woman and the man jump at the group, ready to fight. Tokaki jumps at the guy, and as they touch in midair the two disappear. Tatara raises his hand, and a tendril of green shoots out of it. The green wraps around the woman, and quickly becomes a long, ropy vine that coils around the woman, sending her to the ground.)

Tatara: Go! We'll catch up later!

(Anne and the other two run for the door. Tatara kneels to the ground, next to the now-motionless woman)

Tatara: I'm sorry about this. But really, there's been a misunderstanding. We're Warriors of Byakko, and we really need to talk to Berit.

(The woman spits on the ground, and doesn't look at Tatara)

Tatara: Aww, come on. No hard feelings, ok? I don't like to hurt girls, but it sort of had to be done.

Woman: Idiot. I'm not a girl.

(Tatara's eyes narrow, then widen. He goes SD next to the tied up guy and falls over, eyes spiraling)

Guy: Geez.

(Meanwhile, Anne, Subaru and Karasuki enter the large door. Inside is a bedchamber. The bed is large and canopied with red curtains. In the bed sits none other than Berit.)

Anne: Berit!

(Berit turns her head, and sees Anne. Her eyes widen, and she nearly jumps upwards.)

Berit: .Anne?

Anne: Berit, of course it's me!

(Berit looks behind her, at Subaru and Karasuki)

Berit: And.Luna and Max? What's going on? And why are you all dressed so strangely?

Anne: Berit, we came to save you. Don't you get that I was the Priestess of Byakko?

(Berit's eyes narrow.)

Berit: (coldly) You? The Priestess of Byakko? Of course.wouldn't it figure.

Anne: (oblivious to Berit's changing tone) Yes, I am. And now that I'm here, we can go home.

Berit: We? What do you mean? I don't want to go home.

(Anne's eyes widen)

Anne: You don't want to go home? Why don't you?

Berit: Actually, Anne, I like it here. I, in fact, am having the time of my life.

Anne: Berit, don't be silly. You have to go home.

Berit: And why is that? Because you tell me to?

Anne: No, Berit. You don't understand. This world is dangerous. I don't want to see anything happen to you.

(Berit's eyes suddenly soften. She is about to open her mouth and speak when something catches her attention. She looks around in confusion, as if trying to find something in the air.)

Anne: Berit? What's wrong?

(Suddenly, Anne hears the strains of a very familiar song. It is the song that has been sung in her dreams the past nights)

Berit: That song.it's the same one from my dreams.

Anne: Yes.it's so beautiful.but sad.

(Subaru and Karasuki, however, are confused)

Subaru: Um.what song?

Karasuki: I don't hear any song.

(Berit snaps to attention, ignoring the song.)

Berit: You.can hear it too?

Anne: Of course I can hear it!

Berit: (angrily) You.why can you hear it?

(Anne, and Subaru and Karasuki's eyes widen.)

Anne: Berit?

(Berit turns her head towards Anne, slowly.)

Berit: Tell me, Anne. Why did you come back to this world?

(Anne's mouth nearly drops open)

Anne: I came to get you, of course!

Berit: And.why would you come to get me?

Anne: Because you were in danger!

Berit: I'm not in danger. Can't you give me a better reason?

Anne: I was worried about you! I didn't think you'd be able to handle the stresses of being a Priestess!

(Berit's eyes harden into the likes of diamonds, and when she speaks, her tone could freeze the air in front of her)

Berit: Oh. So that's what's really going on. You didn't think I'd be able to do it.

(Anne's eyes narrow in confusion)

Berit: That's always how it is with you; just thinking that nobody besides you can do anything you can.

Anne: Berit, what are you talking about?

Berit: You don't get it, do you? No, of course you wouldn't. You've looked down on me your entire life; you don't need to be concerned with what I'm thinking or feeling. It's always Brush Berit Aside For Other Things Day with you.

(Anne can only stare in disbelief as Berit continues her spirited monologue)

Berit: I've only realized it by coming here; how much you don't care about me. If you did, wouldn't you have come sooner? It's been a month, Anne. One month. What have you been doing for one month? It certainly couldn't have been worrying about me.

Anne: No! Berit, in our world-

Berit: (cutting Anne off) I don't want to hear it. I just don't! I can't stomach your excuses anymore. Let's just end this charade, shall we? I'll stop being polite to you when I'm really angry, all right? And, Anne? I'm not going back with you. I'm perfectly happy in this world, and frankly, once I summon Suzaku, I might live here forever.

Anne: Berit! I can't let you summon Suzaku! It would-

Berit: It would show you that I can do what you can? Show you that I'm your equal, finally? I don't really care what you can't or won't let me do. I'm not going to live under your rules, Anne. And I will summon Suzaku, whether you like it or not.

Subaru: Berit! Listen to her! Do you know what will happen to you if you summon Suzaku? You'll die!

(Berit's eyes show a flicker of surprise, for just a second, but that passes to become cold anger again.)

Berit: I'll die? Really? Why didn't Anne die? I don't believe you. I can't believe you, Anne. You've even turned your friends against me!

Anne: Berit! Why won't you listen to me? I didn't do any of the things you've said!

Berit: Why won't I listen to you? Why won't I listen to you? Because the sound of your voice sickens me! I can't stand to listen to you anymore. I'm going to give you one little tidbit, and then I'll make you leave. Remember this, Anne; I'm going to show you that I'm not the little, weak girl you thought I was. I'll summon Suzaku, and I'll surpass even you. Now, I believe it's time for you to leave my presence.

Anne: (angry now) What? Now, you just listen here! I won't allow you to just say such horrible, untrue things! I'm your older sister, and I deserve more respect than you're giving me! "I believe it's time for you to leave my presence"???? I don't think we're even close to done here!

Berit: You deserve more respect? Do you really? Well, in that case, I will give you some measure of respect. I'll exclude you from the fate I planned for you and your friends. (not to Anne) Chichiri?

(There is a small pop, and the blue-haired monk appears out of thin air.)

Chichiri: Yes, Berit?

Berit: I'd like it immensely if that girl was removed from my sight. And then.separate the Warriors and kill them.

*************

(The Emperor sits in the shrine to Seiryuu, almost cackling with glee)

Emperor: (laughing manically) This is perfect! Perfect!

-

Nick: Wow.

Janna: Wow.

Kat: Wow.

Chris: That was so cool!!!

(The other seven look at him as if he's crazy)

Chris: What?

Luna: Do you like seeing siblings fight? Is that your idea of a good time?

Chris: I found that amusing, actually.

Max: What are you on???

Jeff: Anyways.the next chapter is called "Norotta shinseki kankei", or "Cursed family relations."

AN: Wow, I feel so evil writing this chapter. Trust me, it was incredibly fun writing this chapter. So fun, you wouldn't believe it.or want to believe it. Yeah.

Some people may get mad at me for this, so the opinions of Berit and Anne are in no way those opinions of the people Berit and Anne are based on. At least, I hope not.

Finally, there wasn't much good fighting this episode. Patience, my children. Patience.


	25. Norotta shinseki kankei

Les Jeux Mystèriux: The Mysterious Games

Anne: ...

Nick: Last episode, Taiitsu-kun sent us to Konan.

Anne: ...

Janna: Finally. Unfortunately, when we entered the palace, the Emperor of Konan thought we were assassins.

Anne: ...

Jeff: That sucked; we had to fight our way past waves of Suzaku Celestial Warriors.

Anne: ...

Kat: It was pretty easy, but still...

Anne: ...

Luna: The worst was to come. When Anne met Berit, she went completely postal.

Anne: ...

Chris: And now we're all going to get killed. Great.

Max: Things have gone from bad to Berit.

Episode 25: Norotta shinseki kankei (Cursed family relations)

(Tokaki and the blue-haired guy run down the hallway. They don't seem to be fighting)

Tokaki: So you said your name's Tamahome?

Tamahome: Yeah. The purple-haired guy is Nuriko, the blue-haired guy is Chichiri, the red-haired guy is Tasuki, and the Emperor is Hotohori.

Tokaki: Wait...that purple-haired girl was a guy?

Tamahome: It's complex. Just ignore it. (changing the subject) So you guys aren't assassins?

Tokaki: Are assassins Byakko Celestial Warriors?

Tamahome: Er...no. So, if you guys aren't assassins, why are you here?

Tokaki: Because the Priestess of Suzaku is-

Tamahome: -the Priestess of Byakko's sister. You told me that.

Tokaki: So what do you want to know?

Tamahome: Why you're here! That wasn't an answer.

Tokaki: That's true. The reason we're here is...uh...to tell you the truth, I don't know.

(Tamahome is about to say something, but the two round the corner and see a familiar sight. The red doors leading to Berit's room are closed, but Tatara's ear is pressed to the door, listening. The purple-haired guy is still tied up, and is attempting to get out of the vines. It's not working)

Tamahome: Nuriko!

Nuriko: It's about time! Get me out of here!

(Tatara turns, about to stop the rapidly advancing Tamahome, when he sees Tokaki behind him)

Tatara: Tokaki? What's going on?

Tokaki: Oh, about Tamahome? He's an ok guy, really.

Tatara: (head scratching) Tama...home?

(Tamahome turns away from Nuriko to look at Tatara)

Tamahome: That's me. The guy you tied up is Nuriko.

Tatara: Oh...nice to meet you!

Nuriko: The pleasure's all yours, really. How about you let me out of here?

Tatara: (embarrassed) Oh, sorry!

(Tatara waves his hand, and the vines creep off Nuriko, who quickly stands up and brushes himself off)

Tokaki: So, Tatara, what's happening in the room?

Tatara: They're—(suddenly having a ADHD moment) Oh, look.

(Kokie flies down the hallway towards them, stopping when she sees Tamahome and Nuriko)

Kokie: Hey...why aren't they taken care of?

Nuriko: Taken care of??? Just try and take care of me, you-

Tamahome: Nuriko. Stop.

Tatara: Don't worry about them! They're nice people.

Kokie: Well, yeah, but...aren't they...trying to kill us?

Tokaki: Oh, they don't think we're assassins anymore.

Kokie: Really, it's about time. So what's going on with Anne and Berit?

Tatara: Oh, yeah! About that; they're arguing.

(The other four just look at Tatara)

Nuriko: Arguing?

Kokie: Berit and Anne are arguing???

Tatara: Yup! It looks pretty fierce.

Tamahome: What are they arguing about?!?!?

Tatara: Can't tell. The door's pretty thick, and all I can hear is loud voices.

Tokaki: Wait...Subaru and Karasuki are still in there, right?

Tatara: I think so.

Tokaki: Then we have to get in! Come on, open the door!

(Inside the door, Chichiri stands in front of Berit, who has now got out of bed. Amefuri is now in the room as well, but is a bit confused as to what is going on)

Berit: I'd like it immensely if that girl was removed from my sight. And then…separate the Warriors and kill them.

(Chichiri's eyes narrow in confusion.)

Chichiri: Berit?

Berit: (annoyed) Didn't you hear me?

Chichiri: I did...but, Berit...

Anne: Berit! Stop this right now!

(Amefuri sidles over to Subaru and Karasuki, quietly)

Amefuri: (whispering) What's going on?

Karasuki: (whispering) No idea. Anne and Berit are going at it pretty bad.

Berit: You can't control me, Anne! Chichiri, do it!

Chichiri: But...

(Chichiri is cut off as the door opens, and Kokie, Tatara, Tokaki, Nuriko and Tamahome burst in)

Subaru: Wow. That was sudden.

Kokie: What's going on?

(Berit glares at Anne's now six Warriors, but then realizes that Nuriko and Tamahome are also in the room.)

Berit: Nuriko, Tamahome, get ready. Your job is to kill the Warriors of Byakko.

Nuriko+Tamahome: What???

Berit: This girl, the Priestess of Byakko, just tried to kill me.

(Nuriko and Tamahome's eyes widen, and the room erupts into noise)

Nuriko+Tamahome+Tatara+Kokie+Subaru+Amefuri+Karasuki+Tokaki+Anne: WHAT????

Berit: Chichiri, obey my orders and they'll be separated. Dispose of them quickly, with as little bloodshed as possible.

Anne: I didn't try to kill you!

Subaru+Karasuki: She didn't!

(But the intended effect has already taken effect. Nuriko and Tamahome's eyes harden, and they look at Anne in a whole new light. Chichiri as well seems to change his demeanor completely.)

Chichiri: (now serious) This adds a completely new layer to this situation. I shall carry out your request, Berit.

(Chichiri holds up his staff, and there is a loud red flash.)

(Flash...)

(Flash...)

(Flash...)

(The red finally clears from Anne's eyes. She is lying outside the main entrance to the palace, near where the group entered the complex. She looks around; nobody is in sight)

Anne: What happened? Berit...and that blue-haired guy...

(Anne remembers Berit's orders in horrific instant)

Anne: Oh, no! We must be separated! I have to find somebody, befor—hey...where is everybody?

(Anne stands up, brushing the dust off her dress. In the process, the bracelet shifts on her wrist)

Anne: Oh, I completely forgot I was wearing this. Taiitsu-kun's bracelet...it can't be useless. I wonder what it does.

(As Anne thinks on that, she remembers Taiitsu-kun's other gift. She quickly rummages in her pocket, and pulls out the small, pearl-like object.)

Anne: Time to give this thing a whirl... [Hello? Anybody? Can you hear me?]

(For a while, Anne hears nothing, the silence only adding to her anxiety. After a minute or so, there is a reply)

Subaru: [Anne?]

Anne: [Subaru? Are you there?]

Subaru: [How...can I hear you?]

Anne: [It's this pearl-thing from Taiitsu-kun. Where are you?]

Subaru: [No idea...I'm in some hallway. Where are you?]

Anne: [I'm near the front gates, where we came in. Are you all right?]

Subaru: [Yeah, I'm fine. No Suzaku people in sight...but I can't see any of us either.]

Anne: [Can you find your way here?]

Subaru: [I'll try...don't move from where you are, though, and stay in touch.]

Anne: [I will. Don't get in any fight you can't handle.]

Subaru: [Don't worry about me; no upstart little Suzaku Star is a match for me. You stay safe; you're the important one here.]

Anne: [Thanks, Subaru. I'll try to contact the others.]

(Anne severs the mental connection, and continues speaking through the pearl to anybody who can hear. Meanwhile, in a random hallway...)

(Tatara walks down the hallway, trying to be conscious of his surroundings. Sadly, it's not working; he's not a stealthy guy.)

Tatara: Aww, shoot. Where is everybody?

(Tatara rounds a corner, and smashes into none other than Tamahome. The two are knocked to the ground.)

Tamahome: You!

Tatara: Oh, hey! It's about time I found somebody in this place!

(Tamahome gets up, and strikes an offensive pose)

Tamahome: Prepare yourself!

(Tatara raises one eyebrow)

Tatara: Err...what?

Tamahome: In repayment for attempting to kill Berit, I shall defeat you!

(Tatara jumps to his feet, understanding)

Tatara: Hey, you've got it all wrong! Anne would never do something like that to her own sister!

Tamahome: Are you calling Berit a liar?

Tatara: I don't know what's going on, OK? All I know is that we weren't in the room when it happened, and Subaru, Karasuki and Anne all deny it.

Tamahome: Of course the Byakko Warriors would side with their Priestess! Their words mean nothing!

Tatara: It doesn't matter. We don't have to fight.

(Tamahome's eyes narrow)

Tamahome: That's where you're wrong. I'll do anything to protect Berit...so get ready!

(Tamahome jumps at Tatara, who is caught mostly off-guard. He manages to dart out of the way, but Tamahome nicks his side.)

Tatara: Geez, he's fast! Look, I don't want to hurt you! Stop before you force me into something I'll regret!

(Tamahome turns in midair and lands on the ground, hands out in a ready position)

Tamahome: Force you? Those are pretty strong words there. I wouldn't throw them out so carelessly if I were you.

Tatara: Fine...don't say I didn't warn you.

(Tamahome runs at Tatara, fists outstretched. Tatara raises his hand, vines whipping out at Tamahome. However, Tamahome simply bats the plants out of his way)

Tamahome: I saw what you did to Nuriko; I won't fall for that one!

(As Tamahome runs towards him, Tatara reaches up to his necklace and plucks a single seed from it, holding it in his hand. In a moment, Tamahome punches for Tatara's stomach. As his fist connects, Tatara's hands grasp Tamahome's for one brief moment. That is all he needs, as the seed bursts into life and the vines shoot up Tamahome's arm, engulfing it in twisting green.)

(Tamahome looks at the vines once, and then screams. Tatara lets go of his hand, jumping out of his reach. Tamahome vainly tries to fight off the vines rapidly spreading over his body. Tatara watches silently as Tamahome becomes the same as Nuriko did; a large green cocoon.)

(Tamahome writhes on the ground helplessly. Tatara frowns down at him.)

Tatara: Sorry about that. I didn't want to do that, but...

Tamahome: Just leave her alone...

Tatara: Huh?

Tamahome: Berit...don't do anything to her. If something happened...I'd...

(Tatara's eyebrows raise.)

Tatara: Ohhh...so that's how it is. Well, none of us bear any ill will towards Berit; I don't know why she's acting like somebody spat in her bean curd. In any case, I'll be leaving now; the vines will let you go in a few hours.

(Tamahome struggles a bit more, until he finally accepts that he won't move)

Tatara: You didn't seem like such a bad guy, really...in another time, another place...we might have been fri-

Tamahome: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ALREADY???

Tatara: Geez! Talk about not letting a guy make his introspective, expository speech...

(Tatara runs off, a bit put off, as Tamahome stews on the ground. In another hallway...in another place...Tokaki creeps down the hallway, perhaps a bit overwarily. At each intersection he slowly moves his eyes past the corner, just enough to barely see around it. Then he quickly jumps around the corner, hugging the wall.)

Tokaki: (huffing and puffing) This sneaking is hard work...

(As Tokaki keeps going, he feels something vibrating in his pocket. After he jumps about five feet into the air, he feels around for what is making his leg rumble. The small, pearl-like object from Taiitsu-kun is vibrating, and when he picks it up, he hears a voice in his head)

Anne: [Karasuki, can you see anybody?]

Karasuki: [Hold on, let me check.]

Tokaki: [Anne? Karasuki?]

Anne: [Tokaki!!! Where are you? Are you all right? Are-]

Tokaki: [Yeah, calm down. I'm perfectly fine. I don't really know where I am, though. What happened? Where are you?]

Karasuki: [As far as I can tell, that blue-haired guy-]

Tokaki: [Chichiri. His name's Chichiri.]

Karasuki: [Um...ok. Chichiri apparently cast a spell that transported us all over the castle.]

Tokaki: [And we're talking through this pearl-thing?]

Anne: [Yeah. It's a really nice gift.]

Tokaki: [Are we three the only ones in this little chat room?]

Anne: [Chat room? That's an interesting way to put it. I've gotten ahold of Subaru, but that's it. No sign of the others.]

Karasuki: [Pretty soon they'll get vibrated too.]

Tokaki: [Oh, the reaction for you was the same?]

Karasuki: (voice shuddering) [Yeah...]

Anne: [Tokaki, have you met any Suzaku Warriors?]

(Tokaki is about to think something back, when he feels something cold at the nape of his neck.)

Deep Masculine Voice: Don't move, or I'll cut your head off.

(Tokaki's eyes widen)

Tokaki: [Um...I think I just did. I'll talk to you guys later...]

(Tokaki's eyes close, and there is a flash of light. In a moment, Tokaki appears about 10 feet away from where he was before, facing the other way. Standing 15 feet away from him is the Emperor, holding a sword outstretched.)

Hotohori: I see...so that is your power.

Tokaki: And that sword must be yours. You must be Hotohori. Tamahome told me about you.

(Hotohori's eyes narrow)

Hotohori: What did you do to him?

Tokaki: I didn't do anything to him! He told me all about you Suza-

Hotohori: I don't believe you. I was right about you all before; I heard that you tried to kill Berit, and I refuse to allow you to do that.

Tokaki: Let's get this straight. Anne. Did. Not. Try. To. Kill. Berit. Got it?

(But Hotohori is already charging at Tokaki, sword raised. Tokaki jumps to the side, attempting to dodge him, but Hotohori slashes to his side, at Tokaki. Tokaki gasps, and blinks out of existence, reappearing behind Hotohori and throwing a punch at the back of his head.)

(To Hotohori's credit, he manages to move his head to the side, so that Tokaki's punch narrowly misses. Hotohori spins around, slashing from below upwards, attempting to catch Tokaki in the armpit.)

(Tokaki, however, is not there, having teleported away after throwing the punch. He stands a few feet away from Hotohori, casually leaning against the wall.)

Tokaki: Sorry. You'll have to be a bit faster than that.

(Hotohori does not show any emotion, he simply holds his sword up, parallel to the ground)

Hotohori: You rely too much on your single technique. If it fails, you will lose.

(Tokaki's smirk dies as he hears the same words the second time. A vision of Master Kung surfaces on the lake of his memory.)

Master Kung: The second lesson: Do not rely completely on one technique. Although it may be powerful, if it fails you will lose.

(Tokaki's eyes widen as he remembers how he replied, and how he was almost killed that day. Immersed in his thoughts, he almost does not notice Hotohori's lunge towards him. At the last instant, he teleports away, causing Hotohori's sword to hit the wall with a loud clang, the force of the impact jolting his arm.)

(Tokaki reappears in the air above Hotohori, one leg bent into a form not unlike that of a flamingo. Tokaki drops downwards, ready to kick Hotohori in the head.)

(Hotohori's neck bursts into red light, clearly showing the symbol for "star" on his neck. As the light fades, Tokaki feels a jolt on his leg. Hotohori holds his sword above his head, holding it with two hands. Tokaki is balanced on the sword with one leg, shocked as to the position he's in. Hotohori almost calmly tilts the sword, causing Tokaki to tilt with it and begin to fall backwards.)

(Tokaki pulls into a roll, landing as gracefully as possible. As Tokaki gets up, he braces himself against the ground and pushes off, throwing his whole body at Hotohori. Hotohori's sword flies at him, and Tokaki blinks out of existence for a moment.)

(The next instant, he is still flying through the air, but from the side behind Hotohori's back. He hits Hotohori, and the two are sent rolling. Tokaki gets control before Hotohori does, throwing Hotohori to the ground on his stomach and picking up his sword. Tokaki pulls Hotohori's arm behind his back, pinning him in such a way that any movement would cause pain.)

Tokaki: Listen, I'm going to let you go right now. I promise that I'm not going to hurt Berit in any way. I'm sure there's been a big misunderstanding somewhere, but really. Anne, the Priestess of Byakko is Berit's older sister. She'd never do anything to hurt her!

(Hotohori grunts, and attempts to move, but he can't.)

Hotohori: Seeing as I am in a compromising position, I have no choice but to let you go. But be assured that if you are lying, the next time we meet will not be a nice encounter.

Tokaki: Good. I'll throw your sword away, now, and I'll be on my way.

(Tokaki throws the sword down the hall, and in one fluid motion, teleports about 45 feet down the hallway, breaking into a run. Hotohori slowly gets up, watching him turn the corner, and closes his eyes.)

(Meanwhile, Amefuri walks down the hallway, her hand in her pocket. She is communicating with Anne.)

Amefuri: [What do you mean, he just stopped talking?]

Anne: [It's just like that! He just said that he saw a Suzaku Warrior, and he said he'd talk to us later! I haven't been able to reach him yet!]

Amefuri: [I'm sure he's fine...he's just busy, that's all. Are you alone?]

Karasuki: [No, I'm with her.]

Subaru: [When did you get over there?]

Amefuri: [Whoa! Karasuki? Subaru?]

Anne: [Subaru? Where are you?]

Subaru: [Still lost, but at least no sign of Suzaku Warriors. I can't really talk, or I'll make noise.]

Anne: [Ok. Keep your hand in your pocket, though, just so you can talk to us if you need.]

Karasuki: [Amefuri, I see you. Listen, you're actually pretty close to us. If you take the following hallway to the right and all the way to the end, you'll find a courtyard. Cut across that and you're almost at the exit.]

Amefuri: [Great. It's about time.]

(Amefuri walks down the hallway, when she hears a cry of alarm from the mental link.)

Anne: (screaming) [Amefuri!!!! Behind you!!!!]  
(Instinctively, Amefuri flings up a white shield behind her. A huge wave of fire streams over the shield, knocking Amefuri to the ground. Amefuri looks back to see the red-haired guy, holding out his large fan.)

Karasuki: [What was that??? The red-haired guy...was that him?]

Tokaki: [Red hair? That's Tasuki. His fan emits flames.]

Anne: [Tokaki! You're ok!]

Amefuri: [Will you guys shut up?!?!??!?!]

(Amefuri stands up to face Tasuki)

Amefuri: You...you're Tasuki.

Tasuki: And you're pretty smart. Unfortunately, you've chosen to tangle with me, which sorta makes up for that flash of genius.

Amefuri: Has anybody told you that your ego is too big for that big head of yours?

Tasuki: A feisty one, are we? You're just like that other one, the flying one.

Amefuri: Oh, so you've met Kokie? I trust she taught you a lesson or two.

Tasuki: It was a cheap shot. I'll settle things with her once I get through you.

Amefuri: Fine. Bring it on.

(Tasuki breaks into a run, fan held like a weapon. Amefuri doesn't move, simply readying herself for his attack. Tasuki jumps into the air, fan held above his head.)

(Tasuki brings the fan down at Amefuri's head she thrusts her hand upwards, materializing a small, circular white shield of light around her hand. Tasuki's fan collides with the shield, as Tasuki touches down on the ground, the fan creating a shower of sparks. Only now does Amefuri realize that the fan is made of metal that looks very sharp.)

Amefuri: You shouldn't be playing with sharp objects. You might cut yourself.

Tasuki: Or I might cut you. Wouldn't that be a shame?

(Tasuki jumps backwards, slashing at Amefuri quickly. Amefuri is caught off-guard and several red lines of blood appear on her arm. Amefuri grits her teeth as her arm begins to bleed furiously.)

Tasuki: I warned you.

Amefuri: Damn...that was the last straw. You're getting it now.

Tasuki: Actually, it's you'll who'll be getting it. REKKA SHIEN!!!

(Amefuri barely has time to throw up a shield before the fan once again spits out a wave of fire. This time, through, her shield is stronger, and she doesn't move as the fire dies down. She calmly puts her hand into her pocket, touching the globe Taiitsu-kun gave her.) 

(As Tasuki waits for the storm to clear, Amefuri holds out her hand. A small, swirling, white ball flies at Tasuki, causing his eyebrows to raise. The ball stops in front of him, hovering innocuously in front of his chest.)

Tasuki: You've got to be kidding me. Is this the best you can do?

Amefuri: Attack magic isn't my forte, but it'll be enough to handle you.

(The ball suddenly expands into a huge white sphere. There is an enormous flash of light, and a release of energy so strong that the walls seem to shake. When Amefuri opens her eyes, Tasuki lies on the ground, fan fallen from his fingers. He does not move.)

Amefuri: Ooops...guess I overdid it a bit. Oh well. He'll survive. I've gotta get going!

(Amefuri turns and runs, not wanting to be responsible for the injury that will surely result from the explosion of the white ball. In another part of the complex, Toroki walks down the hallway, hands on his swords.)

Toroki: There's nobody here...It's like the whole castle has emptied out. There was that red light, and then...I wonder what's happened.

(Toroki turns a corner, and much to his surprise, somebody is waiting for him. The blue-haired monk stands in the middle of the hallway, holding his golden staff serenly.)

Chichiri: Good afternoon.

(Toroki instantly stops moving, and shifts his weight backwards)

Toroki: You...you're a Suzaku Warrior?

Chichiri: Yes. I am the Suzaku Star Chichiri. I believe your name is Toroki.

Toroki: (not revealing anything) What do you want from me?

Chichiri: (matter-of-factly) I am simply responding to a threat, and an infiltration. Earlier today, your Priestess and your fellow stars entered this castle under the false pretense of wanting to speak with the Priestess of Suzaku. While a subset of your group did apparently speak with her, you also made an attempt on her life.

(Toroki's eyes widen a bit, and his hand goes to his waist)

Toroki: An attempt on her life? Who did this?

Chichiri: Berit simply relayed the information to me, as well as the order to kill all of you.

Toroki: You don't know who did it, or if it really happened?

Chichiri: (darker tone) Are you questioning the word of my Priestess?

Toroki: No, I am not. I myself was not aware that an attack was the motive of our travels here. Surely, there has been some misunderstanding. 

Chichiri: Your awareness of your Priestess's actions is inconsequential in this matter. I have my charge, and you have been given your fair warning. Prepare yourself.

(Chichiri raises his staff, and Toroki, acting purely on instinct, jumps forwards as he draws his katana. Chichiri brings his staff downwards, creating a ringing sound with the golden rings, and beats Toroki's sword to the side while shouting a command word.)

(A ball of red energy flies out of the top of the staff, hitting Toroki in the chest. Unprepared, Toroki is thrown backwards onto the floor, although he keeps hold of his katana.)

(Chichiri simply stands still, waiting for Toroki to get up patiently. Toroki is unhurt, simply fazed a bit. Toroki raises his katana over his shoulder and bends his knees, getting ready to spring. Chichiri raises his staff as well, accepting the unspoken challenge.)

(Toroki's forehead erupts into white light as he once again runs at Chichiri, but when the other man tries to block his attack, he simply slides his blade across the staff.)

(Chichiri readjusts his staff, aiming to break Toroki's attack. Toroki responds with a hit from the flat of his blade, piercing in for Chichiri's chest.)

(Chichiri catches the underside of Toroki's blade on his staff, flicking it away with a simple movement. As Toroki's katana flies away, he brings his staff across his body.)

(Toroki responds as quickly as possible to the loss of his sword, by drawing a sai with his off-hand and using both hands to thrust it at Chichiri's stomach.)

(Chichiri forces the staff away from his body at the last instant, so that although the sai catches the staff in its prongs, the prongs stop an inch or so from piercing Chichiri's chest. The two combatants begin a strength contest, with each trying to push the other off of their weapons.)

(However, because Chichiri has a two-handed grip on his staff, he has the physical advantage against Toroki, and manages to push him back for the second he needs.)

(A bolt of red lightning strikes Toroki, causing him to scream in agony. A moment later, the lightning bolt throws him even farther backwards than he had been thrown before, not to mention making him drop the sai.)

(This time, Chichiri does not wait for him. He jumps up high, aiming for Toroki, staff poised to puncture a lung.)

(Toroki manages to pull out one of his straight swords, and parries the staff messily, causing it to hit the floor with a loud clang right under his armpit. Chichiri's legs land on Toroki's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Chichiri jumps backwards, off Toroki's chest, and once again thrusts his staff at Toroki.)

(A red circle appears around Toroki, who still lies on the ground. Toroki can feel the energy building around him, energy that will surely spell his end. Toroki lets go of the straight sword, and in a stroke of desperation, jumps upwards to his feet as he draws the two Deity's Swords that Taiitsu-kun gave him.)

(Chichiri's smiles, knowing that Toroki is in an inescapable situation. A pillar of pure fire erupts from the circle, smothering Toroki in red flames. Chichiri watches in confusion as he does not hear a scream.)

(A moment later, the flames dissipate, swirling into two little spirals. Toroki stands in the red circle, his two swords glowing red with heat.)

Toroki: I believe you've heard of these swords? They're called Deity's Swords.

(Chichiri's eyes widen as he realizes what Toroki's doing, but it is too late. Toroki swings the two swords at Chichiri, discharging a huge jet of flame from the Swords. The flame takes up the entire hallway, and when the flames clear, Chichiri is nowhere to be seen.)

Toroki: Coward...must have teleported away. Oh well. At least that's over with...

(Toroki picks up his katana and sai, sheathing all his weapons and continuing down the hall. Somewhere else in the complex, Kokie flies down the hallways, with her hand in her pocket.)

Kokie: [So, if Karasuki and Subaru are with you now, Anne, where are all you other guys?]

Karasuki: [As far as I can tell, Tokaki and Tatara are pretty close to you.]

Tatara: [Really? Cool!]

Anne: [Wait...so where is she?]

Kokie: [No idea.]

Karasuki: [Here, Kokie, just keep going down the hall. Tokaki, Tatara, Kokie is actually in the same hall you're in, just farther down.]

Tokaki: [OK; we'll keep going. Are we even close to you guys?]

Subaru: [From this mirror...Amefuri is between you and us.]

Amefuri: [And I'm supposedly pretty close.]

Kokie: [Sounds good. So if we all just keep going the way you tell us to, we'll all meet up?]

Anne: [Yeah. Now all we have to do is get a hold of Toroki...]

(Kokie severs the connection, taking her hand out of her pocket. She continues down the hall, turning several corners, and she suddenly enters a large room. It's the throne room that they came into, except it is now empty.)

Kokie: [Hey, guys, I'm in the throne room now. I'll wait for you two here.]

Tokaki: [Gotcha.]

Anne: [Amefuri's here now, so if we get you three here we'll just be missing Toroki.]

Amefuri: [I'll try to contact him myself.]

(Kokie looks around the room. Something seems odd, something that she's missing. Suddenly, Kokie hears something from behind her.)

(Kokie turns around, to see Nuriko standing in the doorway of the hallway she came out of.)

Nuriko: There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you.

Kokie: And I've been doing my best to avoid all of you.

Nuriko: Well, I have my orders. You most likely have yours as well.

Kokie: What's that supposed to mean?

Nuriko: I mean that we've probably both been ordered to kill each other, so...let's get to it.

(Kokie is about to open her mouth, when Nuriko runs quickly at her. Kokie flies to the side, easily dodging his rush, but Nuriko grabs one of her pant legs and pulls.)

(Kokie finds herself flying towards a wall, and barely manages to halt herself before smashing into it. She turns back towards Nuriko, realizing now how strong he is.)

Kokie: That was pretty strong. You'd better conserve your energy; I wouldn't want you to strain something.

(Nuriko glares at her, and rolls up his sleeves. This time, when he runs at her, Kokie is ready for him. She moves her hand upwards, levitating him into the air. Nuriko struggles a bit, but he can't move.)

Kokie: Honestly; you've got to do better than that. I should kill you right now, because surely you are supposed to kill me, but I don't really have to fly.

(Kokie turns away, and flies towards the throne room door. Because her back is turned, the savage blow comes as a complete surprise, sending her into the door with a loud crack.)

(Nuriko stands above her, not fazed at all.)

Nuriko: If you're going to stop me from moving, at least use vines or rope or something. Air can't stop me.

(Kokie slowly raises herself off the ground.)

Kokie: Look, I'm trying not to hurt you. The least you can do is let me leave.

Nuriko: Leave? But that would be disobeying Berit's wishes.

Kokie: Berit? Screw Berit! She obviously lied about Anne trying to kill her, although I can't under-

(The slap, much like the punch, catches her completely off guard. As she flies to the side, time slows down into a flashback.)

(Katherine falls to the ground in a grove of trees, as three blue-clad soldiers stand over, leering. One of them has their hand outstretched, clearly the soldier that slapped her.)

Soldier 1 (slapper): That'll teach her to mess with us.

Soldier 2: Hey, how about we teach her a REAL lesson?

Soldier 3: (laughing) Good idea. You two hold her down.

(Katherine crawls backwards, trying to escape from the soldiers. However, they are too strong for her and they grasp her arms, stopping her from moving.)

Katherine: Let...go...let go...

Soldier 3: But why? The fun's just begun.

(Katherine suddenly stops struggling, and her eyes turn white.)

Katherine: (tone as cold as ice) Let go of me. 

(The soldiers simply ignore her.)

Katherine: LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Katherine's entire body glows white, startling the soldiers. A moment later, their bodies erupt into showers of red blood.)

(Kokie crawls away from Nuriko, lost in her memories)

Kokie: Let go...let go...

Nuriko: What are you talking about? I'm not holding you.

Kokie: Let go of me.

(At that instant, Tokaki and Tatara run into the room.)

Tokaki: Nuriko! What's going on?

Nuriko: You! What are you two doing-

(Nuriko is cut short by a humongous concussion that causes the entire building to shake. When Tokaki and Tatara can see through the obscuring dust, they can make out Kokie pounding Nuriko into the wall again and again, her eyes ablaze with white.)

Kokie: LET GO!!! LET GO!!!!!!!!!

Tatara: Oh my god! Kokie! Stop!!!!

Tokaki: What's she doing???!??!! What's going on???

Tatara: I don't know! Listen, get Anne and the others over here. I'll try to stop her.

Tokaki: Er....fine... [Anne, we've got a MAJOR problem.]

(Tatara runs over to Kokie, trying not to fall over against the tremors. Kokie continues throwing concussion after concussion. The ripples in the air interfere with each other, creating even more drastic concussions in the air due to both constructive and destructive interference.)

Tatara: Kokie!!! Stop it!!! You'll kill him!!!

Kokie: (creepily distant voice) Of course. That's the point. I'll get them back for what they did to me.

Tatara: Kokie! No! You're hurting Nuriko! Not...whoever hurt you!

(Kokie turns to Tatara, eyes still blazing.)

Tatara: (pleading now) Kokie, stop. Please. I don't know what's wrong with you...but it's scary. We can't kill the Suzaku Warriors; it's not their fault they want to kill us.

Kokie: Suzaku...Warriors?

(Kokie's eyes dim, returning to their normal bright blue color. She slowly turns to see Nuriko, who is now broken in almost every place and bleeding in more places than that.)

Tatara: There...Kokie, let's just go. OK?

(Kokie's eyes narrow, and she turns back to Tatara.)

Kokie: Tatara. Don't you get it? They tried to kill us. It doesn't matter why they did; they don't deserve to live.

(Tatara almost gapes at her, but at that instant, the doors fly open. Anne and the rest of the Byakko group enter the throne room, staring at the bloody pulp that is Nuriko.)

Anne: Oh, my god...Kokie!!! Are you all right?

Tatara: She's fine! It's Nuriko that needs help!

Subaru: God...what happened to her???

Tokaki: Him. Errr...Kokie happened?

Toroki: You did this to...him?

Kokie: He tried to kill me.

Tatara: That's not a justification!

Amefuri: Yeah, it is.

(Meanwhile, Subaru is already kneeling next to Nuriko. She pulls out the hourglass, grasping it tightly as her entire body begins to glow. Nuriko slowly begins to return to his previous self, although his clothes, the wall and the floor are still stained with blood.)

Nuriko: What...happened...

Subaru: Don't try to talk; you have to rest right now.

Nuriko: You...Byakko Warrior...why...

Kokie: Yeah! Why did you heal him???

Subaru: I couldn't just let him die!

Karasuki: Wasn't that the point of Kokie doing her thing?

(Amefuri is about to speak, when she hears something inaudible to the rest of the group. She looks around, and then gasps.)

Amefuri: Something's coming!

(There is a flash of red light, and in front of the throne appear Chichiri, Tasuki, Hotohori, Tamahome and Berit.)

Anne: Berit!!!

(Berit sees Anne, and instantly begins to glare at her. As she realizes that none of the Byakko Warriors are dead, her mood only worsens. Chichiri, however, sees Subaru kneeling next to Nuriko.)

Chichiri: (pointing to Subaru) You. Get away from him.

(Subaru holds up her hands in an innocent gesture.)

Subaru: I wasn't doing anything! I was-

Chichiri: Step away from Nuriko, or I will kill you.

(Subaru quickly rejoins the group, now clustered in a clump behind Anne.)

Berit: I see that your Warriors have bested mine in combat.

Anne: Berit, stop this! All you'll do by persisting in this is hurt your Warriors!

Berit: Idiot. Just because I lost once doesn't mean I'll lose the next time. Nor does it mean I'll let you escape this place. In a minute or so, hundreds of soldiers will be here, and even your precious little Warriors won't be able to deal with that many.

(Anne's eyes widen at Berit's intended actions. Meanwhile, Tokaki steps backwards.)

Tokaki: Sorry, Berit. We're leaving. Everybody, make contact.

(In a moment, everybody gets what Tokaki's saying and touches a part of his arm. Berit's eyes narrow in confusion, but Chichiri realizes what's happening.)

Chichiri: (desperately) Don't let them escape!

(But it is too late. Tokaki's gloves glow white, followed by his cheek, and then the entire group disappears in a flash of light.)

-

Chris: Stupid Berit! I want to kill her!

Anne: Hey! Don't you threaten my sister!

Max: Do you disagree with him?

Anne: Well...no...but...

Nick: That was really an unhappy chapter. I think we need more happy chapters.

Jeff: Life's not all happy, Nick.

Katherine: Jeff. Think of who you're talking to!!!

Jeff: Oh. My bad. 

Luna: The next episode is called "Hakai no namida," or "Tears of Destruction."

Nick: Noooo!! Not happy!!!

AN: Apparently all the ellipses in the previous chapters have been showing up as periods. That irks me, due to the amount of ellipses I use in this story. Grr. Also, the ending talking is often not separated from the actual episode, lending to confusion. Eventually, I'll go back and fix these things. Most likely before 26 goes up, but I'll play it by ear.


	26. Hakai no namida

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Chris: Last episode, we were in Konan, minding our own business...

Katherine: ...when Berit decided to kill us.

Luna: Something is wrong with that girl, I swear.

Anne: Maybe...she hit her head?

Max: (deadpan) That's a good explanation.

Jeff: So we all had to fight against various Suzaku Stars.

Janna: It was kind of sad beating them into the ground...then again, not really.

Nick: And now we're out of Konan, teleported away. But where are we going? And what's going to happen to us?

Episode 26: Hakai no namida (Tears of Destruction)

(The dark pentagram chamber. Everything seems normal, except...there are only four candles. The number one position is empty.)

Ren: It is good that we all have gathered here today. Today marks an important step towards our ultimate goal.

Liang: Errr...where's Liao?

Mei: Perceptive as always, aren't we?

Liang: Mei...you don't have to be so mean...

Jun: Aww, quit whining.

Ren: (clearing his throat) As I was about to say, Liao is currently implementing the plan.

Liang: The plan? To get rid of the Priestess of Byakko??? Liao?!?!?!?!?

Mei: For once, I agree with you.

Jun: He insisted, and none of us are in any position to argue with him.

Mei: That's not true. Liao contributes the least to our efforts.

Liang: Really! It's my money, Mei's faith, Ren's espionage, your training, and Liao's...nothing! 

Ren: No, Liao provides...valuable...er...

Jun: Darling, you're at a loss for words.

Ren: Well...perhaps you are right.

Jun: I personally agree with Mei and Liang. This is also the reason that I agreed with him leading this operation. If it fails, and he were to be killed in a tragic accident...

Ren: You didn't!

Jun: No, actually, I did not give any such orders...this time.

Mei: Although he does not contribute, we surely would get nothing done if he were not here to help us.

Liang: I dunno...it seems like a group data wouldn't be a bad idea...

Ren+Jun: Group data???

Mei: Coup d'etat, Liang. Coup d'etat.

*************

(Sailan Throne Room. The Emperor, strangely, is not on the throne. The quiet stillness of the empty room is broken suddenly when there is a loud tearing sound, and the eight members of the group crash to the ground. They look around, confused, until the location around them becomes familiar.)

Tatara: This is...

Tokaki: Sailo's throne room!!!

Subaru: (standing up) It's changed a bit in three years.

Kokie: (raising herself into a casual hover) You mean, a day.

Subaru: One day, three years, what's the difference?

Anne: (looking around) The emperor's not here.

Amefuri: (genuinely sad) Aww, darn.

Toroki: (rolling his eyes) Girls...always being stupid over some dumb guy...

Karasuki: That was a bad thing to say...

(Before Kokie, Anne, Subaru and Amefuri can beat Toroki into a pulp, there is a loud creaking from near the throne. The young emperor of Sailo walks out of a door, with a weary look on his face.)

Anne: (excited) There he is!

Kokie+Subaru+Amefuri: (happy, relieved looks on their faces) Aaahh....

(The Emperor looks up, surprised to hear voices, and when he sees the eight members of the group, his mouth drops open.)

Emperor: (astonished) Anne.

Tatara: Hi!

Karasuki: He wasn't talking to you, stupid.

Emperor: What...are all of you doing here? And why now?

Anne: Er...it's complex. I assume you've heard about the new situation with Kutou?

(The Emperor moves slowly to the throne, and tiredly sits down.)

Emperor: Heard? It's all I've had to deal with for weeks now.

Amefuri: You? Why would you have to deal with a war between Kutou and Konan?

Emperor: Simple; everyone wants me to explain why Kutou's attacking Konan.

Toroki: You know the reason?

Emperor: No, I have no idea. It's as much of a mystery to me as to everyone else.

Tokaki: Then why would everyone go to you?

Emperor: (wearily) Because Kutou attacked Sailo first. I don't understand why that happened, much less why Kutou's attacking Konan, but nobody will listen when I try to explain.

Tatara: Wow...that sucks.

Emperor: You have no idea...but enough about me. Why have you all returned to our world so suddenly?

Anne: Well, it's linked to the current conflict. Through a strange turn of events, my sister has become the Priestess of Suzaku.

Emperor: (intrigued) Your sister? Really...

Kokie: Yes, it is interesting. So we went to Konan, to see her, and she flipped out completely.

Emperor: How so?

Karasuki: Let's see...she screamed at Anne, she gave the orders to kill us...what else?

Subaru: She said that Anne tried to kill her when Anne did nothing of the sort?

Karasuki: Yes, that's it.

Emperor: Really...this is most confusing. Why would your sister do anything like that?

Anne: I really don't know...

Emperor: Then what happened?

Tokaki: We had to escape and beat the Suzaku Celestial Warriors into the ground.

Amefuri: It wasn't hard at all. They're kind of pitiful.

Emperor: I do not believe that they have your experience.

Tatara: Obviously not...

Emperor: All right; that explains why you all have returned, and what you have been doing. The question is what you propose to do now.

(The group is silent, although they do exchange confused glances)

Anne: We...hadn't quite thought about that. We just came here to escape Konan.

Emperor: I see. Well, you all are welcome to stay here as long as you like.

Anne: Thank you. Are any of you guys tired?

Kokie+Subaru+Tokaki+Toroki+Karasuki+Amefuri: Yes.

Tatara: Nope!

Karasuki: What a surprise.

Emperor: Feel free to use your rooms from three years ago. I'm rather busy, but any servant will be happy to ensure your needs are met.

Anne: Thank you very much.

Emperor: The pleasure is all mine.

*************

(Later in the night, a young boy stands on a balcony, looking up at the stars)

Young Boy: (with a prepubescent voice, to nobody in particular) The stars are troubled of late...The Suzaku quadrant moves into a conflict with the Byakko quadrant, and Tenkyoku is unusually bright...this does not bode well. I believe...that it is time to summon Suzaku.

*************

(The group cleans up in Shijuen, changing into more comfortable clothes. Their rooms are once again two antechambers adjoining to a large common area. This is where the group reclines after a large dinner.)

Anne: Shijuen's such a nice place...I actually wouldn't mind staying here for a long time.

Kokie: I would. It doesn't have running water, electricity...

Tokaki: A TV, Playstation...

Amefuri: My CD's...

Subaru: My books...

Toroki: Nice-looking girls...

Tatara: My teddy bear...

(Everybody stares at Tatara)

Tatara: What? Did I say something wrong?

Karasuki: Well, logically, we can't stay here. Even though time passes at a fraction of the rate here that it does in our world, we can't stay here forever. We have to figure out what we're doing, fast.

Toroki: We gotta deal with the whole Berit problem before we leave...

Tokaki: Errrrr...what about Kutou's war with Konan?

Amefuri: I don't think that's our problem.

Subaru: Well, it sorta is...

Amefuri: Sorry, I don't see how.

Subaru: Well, cause originally Kutou was after Sailo, and they...weren't satisfied...and...oh, damn, I got nothing.

Tatara: Well...so Berit's our only problem, right?

Anne: If you want to refer to her as a problem...

(The group thinks for a moment. As Kokie starts to speak, she does not notice that Anne is suddenly listening to something far away with rapt attention)

Kokie: Well, in order to fix the Berit problem, we've got to fix those Suzaku Warriors.

Subaru: What do you mean, "fix"?

Karasuki: (raises his arm) What she means is that we have to get rid of the Suzaku Warriors.

Toroki: (one eyebrow raised) Get rid of?

Amefuri: (gestures around in time with the speech) Get rid of them, off them, do away with them, do them in, it's all the same.

Tatara: (stands up quickly) Kill them???? Why would we do that??

Tokaki: (stands up as well, slower) Simple. They tried to kill us, and would do it again without a second thought.

Subaru: But they're only Berit's lackeys! They don't know what they do!

Kokie: Look, it's either them or us.

Tatara: (to Tokaki) We can't just kill innocent people!

Tokaki: (standing up straighter) Tatara! I can't believe you want to just let us get killed!

Tatara: (drawing himself up to his full height, still not as tall as Tokaki) I can't believe you want to kill innocent people!

(Tokaki and Tatara glare at each other as the group looks on in mild surprise, except for Anne, who is still listening to something nobody else can hear)

Tokaki: God, I can't believe that I was ever friends with such a pansy!

Tatara: A pansy??? I can't believe that I was ever friends with a KILLER!!!

(Tokaki draws in his breath, and then dramatically turns on the balls of his feet, stalking out of the room. Tatara wrinkles his forehead, but other than that seems to be completely furious. He throws himself down into the chair, in a complete huff)

Kokie: Tatara...

Tatara: (ignoring her) Can you believe him??? I don't know what's wrong with him.

Amefuri: (pointing out) Actually, Tatara, he's right...

(Tatara turns his head slowly towards Amefuri, fury reflected in his eyes)

Tatara: (icy) You're kidding.

Amefuri: (a bit surprised) No! I mean, you two seem to really have a spat going, but honestly, I agree with Tokaki.

Subaru: (incredulous) You want to kill the Suzaku Warriors?

Karasuki: (also pointing out) I think both you and Tatara have missed a small detail; it's not killing if you have to save yourself.

Toroki: (matter-of-factly) At this instant, I don't believe they're threatening us.

Kokie: (patiently) We're going to go back there, it's clear. So this is important to talk about. I won't beat around the bush; Tatara, you're wrong.

Tatara: (still annoyed) We don't have to fight them. What's with the bloodlust?

Amefuri: (eye rolling) Bloodlust is such a harsh word; I prefer "murderous desire".

Subaru: WHAT???

Amefuri: It was a joke!

Tatara: It wasn't funny.

Karasuki: Tatara, you're being pretty prudish.

Tatara: (standing up and throwing his arms up) Prudish? I can't believe this! All of you, besides Subaru and Toroki, are all crazy! What's going on here?

Kokie: Tatara, I don't know why you're being so closed-minded. Plus, why would you get in an argument so quickly with Tokaki? Haven't you guys been friends for years?

Tatara: Since first grade. I didn't seem to realize that he was a killer for all these years! I don't even know if I can be near him!

Subaru: Aren't you being a bit drastic?

Tatara: Would you want to hang around with a killer?

Amefuri: Look, Tatara, he's not a killer. Defending yourself doesn't make you a killer, ok?

Toroki: Perhaps we should ask Anne her opinion. She is the "leader" of sorts.

Karasuki: Ask her what? Whether we should get killed or not?

Subaru: I think we should ask her. Anne? What do you think?

(Anne suddenly seems to snap out of her listening)

Anne: Huh? What was that?

(The group stares at her in disbelief)

Kokie: Anne, have you heard a word we've been saying?

Anne: Um...not really. What were you discussing?

(The six Warriors gape at Anne, who is confused)

Subaru: What have you been doing? Didn't you see the argument?

Anne: Argument? I...was listening to something...a strain of a far-off melody...

Karasuki: (incredulous) You were listening to music??? What music?

Anne: I don't know...I just heard it, and it was nice-sounding.

Toroki: I didn't hear any music.

Tatara: Neither did I...

Subaru: But, Anne, listen. This is important. Can you believe that Tokaki, Amefuri, Karasuki and Kokie want to kill the Suzaku Warriors?

(Anne raises her eyebrows)

Anne: What?

Kokie: Subaru, stop spouting propaganda.

Subaru: (furious) Propaganda???

Kokie: The simple truth is, that if we go back to Konan, we'll be attacked by the Suzaku Warriors. If we go with their opinion, we'll be killed. It's clear the Suzaku Warriors aren't interested in negotiating; they'll follow anything Berit says.

Tatara: Which is exactly why we SHOULDN'T kill them!

Toroki: All of you, let Anne decide. She's the leader.

Anne: Me? Decide?

Subaru: Anne, the choice is obvious. Can you go with them and kill innocent people???

Kokie: Can you take their side and be killed before even seeing Berit again?!?!?

Anne: Wait, wait. Why are you guys so riled up?

Tatara: (coldly) Ask Tokaki.

Anne: Tokaki? Where _is _Tokaki?

Toroki: He stormed out after he and Tatara had a big argument.

Anne: (confuse) Tatara and Tokaki??? But they're best friends!

Tatara: We used to be, until I found out that he was a killer.

Anne: I have no idea what's going on. Honestly.

Amefuri: Simple. Tatara, Subaru and to a certain extent Toroki are going ballistic because we've told them that the only path that will lead to our survival is the death of the Suzaku Warriors.

(Anne's eyes open wider.)

Kokie: So, Anne. The choice is up to you. Are we going to get rid of the Suzaku Warriors, and protect Berit from the summoning? Or will we go in and get killed, and probably doom Berit as well?

Anne: You can't ask me to decide!

Kokie: You're the leader. You're the only one who can decide. You're the only one who can make them listen.

Tatara: Make us listen??? You're the ones who have to listen!

(Tatara and Kokie begin a shouting match, quickly joined by the rest of the group. Anne holds her hands over her ears for a moment, and then screams.)

Anne: (in despair) Will all of you just be quiet?!?!?!?!

(The entire room falls quiet. Anne exhales slowly, and then begins to speak.)

Anne: Why are we fighting? All of you are being so childish. (she pauses to think) Look, this decision I have to make isn't an easy one. Give me a night to sleep on it, and I'll have a verdict by tomorrow, all right?

Karasuki: (grudgingly) I suppose.

Kokie: It's better than nothing.

Tatara: Fine.

Anne: Now, can you all just get along for one night? I need to sleep alone tonight, or I won't be able to think.

Tatara: Works for me. But...(turns to Subaru) Subaru, do you mind going co-ed tonight? I don't think I can sleep in the same room as Tokaki.

Subaru: No problem. I don't know if I can bunk with Kokie either.

(Kokie's eyes narrow into slits)

Kokie: The feeling is mutual, be assured.

Amefuri: Fine. I'll join Kokie and Tokaki.

Karasuki: Me too.

Toroki: Then I guess I'm with Tatara and Subaru.

Anne: If this is what it'll take to stop you all from arguing...

Tatara: It will.

Karasuki: Definitely.

Kokie: Fine. I'll retire for the night, then.

Subaru: (sardonically) Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!

Kokie: (spitefully) Good night to you too!

(Kokie stalks off to the room Tokaki entered, followed by Amefuri and Karasuki. Tatara nods to Anne, and then enters the other room. Subaru and Toroki follow, closing the door with a slam. Anne looks dejectedly from door to door with a pained sigh)

Anne: What's going on...why is this happening?

*************

(The doors to Kutou's throne room. A soldier knocks twice on the large doors, announcing himself in a clear, loud voice. When there is no response, he cautiously opens the doors.)

(The throne room, and the throne, is empty. The Emperor is nowhere to be seen.)

Soldier: Your majesty...?

(Suddenly, a door near the rear of the room opens quickly, and the old Emperor rushes out of it towards the throne. He sits down quickly, and looks at the soldier happily)

Emperor: (clearly elated) Yes?

Soldier: Errr...your majesty...I brought news of the campaign with Konan.

Emperor: Oh, yes, do go on!

(The soldier, a bit surprised at the cordial mood of the Emperor, cautiously begins to speak)

Soldier: At present, our troops move rapidly towards Eiyo. The resistance put up by the peasants is minimal at best, but as we near the capital we expect increased resistance.

Emperor: Marvelous! Continue.

Soldier: Errr...our spies indicate that several attempts have been made upon the Priestess of Suzaku's life, mostly by unknown assassins. None of these attempts have succeeded, and at our last reckoning, the Priestess had gathered five Celestial Warriors.

Emperor: You mean six?

Soldier: No, your majesty...five.

Emperor: Oh, five. Five? Great!

(The soldier raises his eyebrows.)

Soldier: Pardon me, your majesty...but if the Priestess of Suzaku completes the ceremony...that would not be in our best interests.

(The Emperor's face fall quickly, as if to mask an intruding emotion)

Emperor: Oh, yes. Of course. My mistake.

Soldier: Once again, pardon me for asking, your majesty...but, you seem to be in a strange mood. Almost...a happy mood.

Emperor: Happy? Yes, you could say that. (mysteriously) Things are shaping up nicely. Very nicely.

Soldier: (hopefully) In our campaign against Konan?

Emperor: (dismissively) Yes, of course. In the campaign. (rhetorically) What else would I be concerned with?

*************

(Moonlight streams through the window as Anne tosses and turns in the large, canopied bed, unable to sleep. The choice is weighing on her brain, and she can neither make it nor close her eyes. As she vainly attempts to get comfortable, a familiar melody reaches her ears. Anne instantly stops moving, struggling to hear the music)

Anne: It's that song again...from my dream, from my talk with Berit...and from yesterday! Where's it coming from? And who's singing?

(Anne desperately tries to ignore the singing, which she has already determined to be a harbinger of bad things. But instead of fading away, the singing becomes louder and clearer, almost as if it were coming from inside Anne's room.)

Anne: Honestly, will whoever's singing just shut up and let me sleep???

Feminine Voice: I'm afraid not.

(Anne sits bolt upright, heart suddenly pounding. The voice clearly came from within the room, and yet Anne sees nobody in the shadows.)

Anne: (in a frightened tone) Who's there?

Woman's Voice: You can't see me? How pitiful.

Anne: Her voice is...familiar... (fakely brave) Show yourself!

Voice: You don't understand how stupid you sound, do you? Fine. I'll come out.

(Out of the shadows, in a place that Anne surely could not have overlooked, steps a silhouette of a girl. The girl's face is still shadowed, but she has long, waist-length hair that seems to be blond.)

Anne: Are you the one who's been singing?

Girl: (bluntly) It would be smarter to ask who I am first.

Anne: Fine! Who are you, what are you doing here, how did you get here, and what's with that tone?

Girl: (in mock sadness) What, Anne, you don't recognize me? That hurts.

Anne: (with growing courage) Answer the questions, or I'll summon my Warriors.

Girl: Fine. (sarcastically) Don't sic your little friends on me, please! Seriously, don't you know who I am? Do I need to step into the light, perhaps?

(The girl steps forwards again, into the moonlight. Anne draws in a strangled gasp as she sees who the girl appears to be; the girl is the spitting image of Anne. At least, a darker, more sinister spitting image, with an expression of amusement on her face, that clearly masks another unknown emotion.)

Anne: (now completely terrified) Wha...what are you?

Other Anne: "What are you?" What kind of dumb question is that? I'm you. The better course of action is for you to ask yourself "Who am I?"

Anne: But...but...you're me? (jumping to the only rational conclusion) This must be a dream. Surely I'm dreaming.

Other Anne: A dream? This is as much of a dream as the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho is a dream. Besides, dreams don't often come to give you advice.

Anne: ...advice?

Other Anne: (sarcastically) Of course. You're doing such a great job that I figured you'd need some prodding to get onto the right track.

Anne: OK. Fine. Assume I give you the benefit of the doubt. There's just one problem; you're me! How can you give me advice when you're not separate from me?

Other Anne: (suddenly taking a serious tone) Who said anything about not being separate? Of course we're separate. There's you: the stupid, careless, outer façade, and there's me: the inner voice of reason. We're as separated as we can be, because you're surely not listening to me. And that, Anne, is why I'm here.

(Anne is so stupefied by all this that it takes her a moment to respond)

Anne: Then...get on with it! Give your advice, and go away!

(The other Anne rolls her eyes, and begins to slowly pace back and forth)

Other Anne: Typical. Always wanting to hurry those who can help you. Fine. I'll 

'get on with it". As I said before, I'm here to help you understand how badly you've botched things here.

Anne: Botched??? What are you talking about?

(The other Anne stops pacing, and stares at Anne in serious confusion)

Other Anne: You're kidding. You can't honestly believe you're doing things right, can you?

Anne: Yes, that is what I believe.

Other Anne: Jeez; girl, you've got several things coming to you, and you're not going to like them. Now, let's "get on with it". From the very moment you entered the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, you've done everything wrong. 

Anne: What? That's blatantly untrue!

Other Anne: Really? Is it? Then why isn't anything working out for you?

Anne: ...what do you mean?

Other Anne: Simple! You see the current situation with Kutou? That's your fault. The-

(Anne abruptly cuts the girl off)

Anne: Wait. Why is it my fault?

Other Anne: Simple. You took the easy way out when you were in the book earlier. You just dealt with the surface problem, the war and its effects, and never bothered to look deeper and see exactly what was going on. That's why Kutou is now warring against Konan. You didn't fix the real problem!

Anne: But...that was never asked of me! All I had to do is stop the violence, and then leave!

(The Other Anne turns away, an expression of pure hatred on her face)

Other Anne: Sometimes, Anne, you disgust me. You're so stupid. You can't even see past your own failings!

Anne: Then, who are you to denounce me? Will you just continue with this crazy blame game and go away?

Other Anne: No, Anne. I'll continue, but I won't go away. Not until I can make you understand.

Anne: Look, the problem with Konan was not my fault, and furthermore does not concern me!

Other Anne: Oh, really? And your own younger sister doesn't concern you?

(Anne narrows her eyes, and bites her lip nervously)

Anne: I didn't mean it like that. Berit-

Other Anne: (crowing in triumph) Oh, but you did! That's the thing, Anne! Berit was completely right, everything she said! You're just a selfish person, deep down, who's not interested in other people! 

Anne: Don't tell me you're taking her side! I don't know what's wrong with Berit, but nothing she said was true! The instant I heard about her entering the book, I went back in to save her!

Other Anne: That's even worse! You didn't think about whether or not Berit wanted to be saved, did you? You didn't think about whether or not your friends wanted to come back to the book, did you? No! You didn't!

Anne: Did you actually come here to give advice, or just to belittle? I won't take this, I'm warning you.

Other Anne: You won't? You have to! You have to hear this! After all, don't you have an important decision to make? Have you made it yet?

(Anne's eyes widen as she remembers her declaration to make the decision. The Other Anne turns back to her with an evil-looking smile)

Other Anne: See! Because of your actions, Anne, there's a wedge between your friends! And no matter what you decide, that wedge won't go away! One group will be happy, but the others will be mad at both you and the other group! You can't stay neutral when friends argue, Anne, unless you don't want them to be friends anymore!

Anne: But that wedge wasn't my fault! I have no idea why they're all being so pugnacious! That whole argument seemed to be rushed! There's some other reason why they're fighting!

(The Other Anne just looks at her, one eyebrow raised, as she walks around the bed towards Anne. Anne instinctively scoots backwards)

Anne: It's not my fault!

Other Anne: Do I have to go into this again, Anne? Would your friends be fighting if the Suzaku Warriors were not a problem? Would they be fighting if Berit hadn't entered the book?

Anne: (totally angry now) Then, it's not my fault! It's Kutou's fault! They're the one who started this in the first place!

Other Anne: Is it really Kutou? Do you know this? Who gave the orders to attack Sailo? Why did they give them? Do you know?

Anne: No, I don't! But it's not my-

(The slap catches Anne completely unawares, and sends her head flying into the pillows. The other Anne lowers her hand, breathing heavily)

Other Anne: (almost screaming now) Will you just shut up and listen to me! You're infuriating! It's always "It's not my fault"! You don't have another response besides that! Stop shifting the blame! I explained already why it's not Kutou's fault! If you don't understand what's going on, and yet you act as if you did, the bad results are your fault! Come on! 

(Anne forces herself up, holding her cheek in pain, but with an expression of subdued rage)

Anne: (quietly) Tell me the truth. Who are you? I can tell you aren't me. Who sent you? Was it that cult?

(The Other Anne draws in her breath, and her hand comes out again to slap, this time harder. This time, Anne does not move through it, just stares defiantly at her double)

Other Anne: You can't accept the truth! I thought that the other me would be smarter, but you aren't! You're just a stupid little girl! "Was it that cult?" You don't even know who "that cult" is! More ignorance! Of course I wasn't sent by them! If I had, you'd already be dead! As it goes-

(The Other Anne is caught off-guard by Anne's slap, which sends her to the floor. Anne exhales quickly, staring in horror as her mirror image lies on the floor.)

Other Anne: (coldly, and emotionlessly) That...was an incredibly stupid thing to do.

Anne: Stop lying to me! Stop telling me you're me! You're not me! You're some other thing, come to torment me in my sleep! I won't take it anymore! I won't!

(Anne's arm begins to glow purple, as the amethysts take on a fuschia splendor. The Other Anne tries to crawl away, but the purple glow expands throughout the room)

Anne: (screaming) I WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!

(There is a tangible boom, and Anne sits up in bed, sweating. Sunlight streams through the window, and the room is empty. Anne looks around the room in the aftermath of a nightmare, but sees nobody. She looks at her wrist, quickly, and sees Taiitsu-kun's bracelet. It shows no sign of the glow from before)

Anne: (panting) Was...that...a dream? My god...what a dream...

(Anne gets out of bed slowly, not feeling rested in the least. She is about to get out of her nightclothes, when there is a panicked knock at the door, accompanied by Subaru's loud voice)

Subaru: (in horror) Anne! Open up, Anne!

(Anne rushes to the door, scared. She opens the door to reveal Subaru, who looks intensely frazzled)

Subaru: (completely out of breath) Oh, Anne! I was so worried! Listen, Shijuen's under attack! The entire city is overrun with black-clad warriors!

*************

(The palace of Konan. Hotohori sits on his throne, pensively thinking, when there is a knock at the large imperial doors. He motions for the doors to be opened with a bored gesture. A soldier runs inside, and bows on one knee)

Soldier: Your majesty! There is a young boy at the gates!

(Hotohori frowns)

Hotohori: And...why is this somehow something I should know?

Soldier: My pardons, your Majesty, but this boy...he says that he is the final Star of Suzaku!

-

Luna: Whoa. That chapter was filled with drama.

Katherine: Nothing that wasn't a long time coming.

Nick: What's that supposed to mean???

Chris: Simple; we were bound to get in a fight eventually based on how stupid you guys are acting.

Jeff: Excuse you?

Janna: Perhaps you three should excuse yourselves.

Anne: Will all of you just be quiet and stop fighting???

Max: Hmm...no. In other news, the next episode is called "Himitsu no yashin", or "Secret Ambition".


	27. Himitsu no yashin

Les Jeux Mystérieux: The Mysterious Games

Luna: Things aren't looking up. We managed to escape from Konan without a hitch...

Katherine: And ended up in Shijuen. That wasn't too bad, until...

Max: Tatara and Tokaki had this huge fight about what we should do about the Suzaku Warriors.

Nick: Idiot.

Chris: Dumbass.

Jeff: That caused everybody to take sides, only compounding the problem. When we asked Anne to decide, she couldn't, and we were forced to sleep in separate rooms.

Janna: Then Anne went to bed and had a crazy nightmare. When she woke up, she found to her dismay that Shijuen was under attack!

Anne: Can things get any worse? Honestly!

Episode 27: Himitsu no yashin (Secret Ambition)

(Subaru leans against Anne's doorframe, out of breath)

Subaru: Oh, Anne, I was so worried! Shijuen's under attack! The entire city is overrun by black-clad warriors!

Anne: What? Slow down and explain!

Subaru: (not slowing down) There are warriors everywhere, attacking the townspeople, causing general havoc...nobody knows who they are, or what they want!

Anne: Have they infiltrated the palace yet?

Subaru: I don't know...listen, you have to get dressed. Everybody's meeting the Emperor for a quick council of war.

Anne: Um...ok. Fine. I'll be in the throne room in ten minutes.

Subaru: All right. Hurry; I don't think we have much time!

(Anne quickly dresses, going for speed rather than quality. In about nine minutes, she stands in front of the Emperor, flanked by the rest of her Warriors)

Emperor: Anne, I normally wouldn't impose on you, but...this is an emergency. We need to drive these invaders, whoever they are, out of Shijuen immediately. We need your help.

Anne: We're all happy to give it, I'm sure...but...who are these warriors?

Emperor: I have no idea! And that's what worries me! An army this size must have come from somewhere, not to mention must be sent from somewhere...

Anne: It doesn't matter. We'll help you get rid of them, whoever they are.

(Anne turns to her Warriors)

Anne: You guys can do this, right?

Toroki: With pleasure.

Tokaki: Absolutely...(with a glance at Tatara) as long as I don't have to do it with him.

Tatara: (with an answering glare) Believe me, the feeling's mutual.

Anne: Guys, can you just work together for the moment?

(Tokaki and Tatara look at each other for a second)

Tokaki+Tatara: No.

(Anne throws her arms up and turns around.)

Anne: Fine! I'll separate you guys into groups, and we'll all get along, ok? Subaru, you'll go with Tatara. Kokie, you'll go with Tokaki. Amefuri...do you mind going with Toroki?

Amefuri: (a bit apprehensively) I'll be fine.

Anne: Toroki?

Toroki: No problem.

Anne: All right. Those are the three groups.

Karasuki: What about me?

Anne: You're staying with me...wherever I'm staying.

Emperor: All of you, thank you so much. I can't thank you enough.

Anne: It's not a problem. If we don't do anything, we're dead anyways.

Emperor: Good point.

Anne: OK, guys, go out and kick some butt!

All: Yeah!

*************

(Taiitsu-kun sits in her trademark chair. Her mirror shows an image of the bracelet she gave Anne)

Taiitsu-kun: That's odd...I felt an energy emission from the Shinzahou last night. But...what would it have reacted with? She's certainly not using it for its purpose. Perhaps I should not have given it to her...

*************

(The Emperor paces angrily back and forth in the worship room)

Emperor: (female voice) Stupid girl, stupid stupid girl! I wish she would stay out of all this!

(The Emperor pauses for a moment)

Emperor: However, it is fun to watch her antics...

(The Emperor shakes his head, and continues to pace)

Emperor: No! It's not worth it! At least she won't have a chance to spoil my plans a second time; the second ceremony draws near. I wonder how that ceremony is coming, by the way...

(The Emperor paces over to the scrying mirror. He absently waves his hand over it, to show an image of Berit talking with several guys)

Emperor: She certainly seems ready...why isn't she doing it?

(All of a sudden, the Emperor clutches his chest in pain. He grits his teeth, and stands up straight once again)

Emperor: This body won't last much longer...(glancing at the mirror) Hurry up, girl!

*************

(Tatara and Subaru run out of the palace grounds, into Shijuen proper. The sight before their eyes is stunning. The streets are empty, except for several figures dressed completely in black.)

Tatara: There they are!

(Tatara and Subaru run forwards, as the group of masked warriors run to meet their charge. Before they can get too close, Tatara throws his hand forwards, sending out a spray of green vines. The figures stop, but it is too late. The vines have already ensnared their feet, and quickly climb up their bodies)

Tatara: Gotcha!

(Subaru jumps towards one, thrusting her hand at the warrior's face. There is a bright flash of white light, and he crumbles into aged dust. Subaru has already vaulted into the air, out of the reach of the others. Meanwhile, the other warriors have pulled knifes out of their garb and have slashed away the constricting vines)

Tatara: Damn! Guess it's time for plan B...

(Tatara raises his hand, and a long, thick vine sprouts out of it. It has many large thorns poking viciously out of it)

Tatara: Subaru, watch out!

Subaru: All right!

(Tatara whips the vine at the group of warriors as Subaru jumps high into the air. The vine savagely rakes at the enemies, eliciting screams of agony and torn flesh. Subaru comes down with a graceful roll, touching two of the enemies and aging them into dust as rolls. Pulling out of the roll, she hits the last three with three punches, leaving only black clothes in her literal dust. Subaru stops moving, and brushes her hands off)

Subaru: That was pretty easy! And to think I was worried about these guys!

Tatara: It wasn't too bad. Lemme check the clothes for clues to their identities.

(Tatara and Subaru search through the black clothes for some clue. The outfits are the equivalent of hooded jumpsuits, with masks to cover their faces.)

Subaru: For some reason...these outfits look familiar. I can't quite place them, though...

Tatara: You're right! Gosh, I can't remember where I've seen them before!

Subaru: Oh well. At least they aren't that hard to deal with.

(Subaru and Tatara run off down the street, missing the figure standing in the shadowed alley.)

Figure: (familiar, masculine voice) So those are the Stars of Byakko...

*************

(Tokaki punches forwards, sending one of the men flying. He quickly spins around, catching the attacker behind him with a roundhouse kick. Kokie floats above him, and her trademark white glow appears around her. As Kokie raises her hand, there is a whizzing sound, and Kokie's eyes widen)

Kokie: Shit!

(Kokie manages to fly to the side just in time to avoid the thrown dagger, but when the next one comes, it nicks her on the arm)

Tokaki: Kokie, get down!

(Kokie grimaces, but floats down to the ground to avoid several more daggers. Tokaki groans, and disappears, confounding the assailants. Kokie takes that second of surprise to flick her hand, sending several of the warriors flying. Tokaki reappears to send two more into the air with a spinning uppercut. One of the remaining warriors pulls out a knife and jumps for Tokaki.)

Kokie: Watch out!

(Tokaki does not respond, but simply sidesteps the charge, nimbly grabbing the knife out of the warriors' hand. Tokaki throws the knife at another onrushing warrior, and delivers a swift chop to the de-knifed one. Kokie throws her hands forwards, causing the three standing warriors to fall quickly to the ground.)

Tokaki: Err...what are you doing?

Kokie: Simply intensifying the strength of the force of gravity acting on them.

(Tokaki looks at the three figures, who are now unable to move)

Tokaki: Nice trick. Maybe they'll talk now?

Kokie: If not, it'll only get worse.

(Tokaki squats next to one of the writhing warriors)

Tokaki: Wanna tell me who sent you?

(The masked man growls and spits on the ground)

Tokaki: Have it your way. Harder, Kokie.

Kokie: No problem.

(Kokie pushes her hand down a bit more, causing the three men on the ground to gasp in pain)

Tokaki: If you don't want to talk yet, I'd be happy to tell her to continue.

(There is a curious popping sound, and almost on cue, every single one of the bodies bursts into a shower of blood. Tokaki wrinkles his nose as blood splashes onto him, so he stands up quickly)

Tokaki: Well...I guess that worked. A bit theatrical, perhaps...

Kokie: (confused) I didn't do that.

(Tokaki turns around abruptly)

Tokaki: What?

Kokie: I think...that was them.

Tokaki: They...

(Tokaki turns around, looking at the several pools of blood interspersed with black cloth.)

Tokaki: ...destroyed themselves?

Kokie: Yeah...what an odd thing to do.

(Tokaki racks his brain, as something nags at him. But try as he might, he can't remember why this gruesome scene is so familiar)

Kokie: What's wrong?

Tokaki: For some reason...this reminds me of something.

Kokie: (surprised) It does? What?

Tokaki: That's the odd thing...I can't remember.

Kokie: Nice. Maybe it'll come to you eventually.

Tokaki: Yeah...sure.

Kokie: Maybe we should contact Anne to tell her how we're doing...

Tokaki: Good idea.

(Tokaki reaches into his pocket, to touch the pearl from Taiitsu-kun)

Tokaki: [Anne?]

Anne: [Oh, Tokaki! That was rather...bloody.]

Tokaki: [You saw it???]

Anne: [I have Karasuki here; I'm keeping an eye on everybody.]

Tokaki: [Oh. Duh. But...that wasn't Kokie.]

Anne: [It wasn't??? Then what happened?]

Tokaki: [Not sure. I think they destroyed themselves...and oddly, it reminds me of something.]

Anne: [What?]

Tokaki: [I can't remember.]

Anne: [Tokaki!]

Tokaki: [Well, sorry. I just can't.]

Anne: [I suppose, if you can't you can't...just stay safe. Don't take any risks.]

  
Tokaki: [Did you see them? They were amazingly easy!]

Anne: [They may be, but don't let your guard down.]

Tokaki: [Yes, mother.]

Anne: [Fine. Get killed.]

Tokaki: [I'll talk to you soon. Make sure you stay safe too.]

Anne: [I will.]

*************

(Amefuri and Toroki cautiously walk down a deserted street.)

Amefuri: I don't see anyone...

Toroki: They're all inside their houses.

Amefuri: That's not what I meant.

Toroki: Oh, I don't see any of them either. Good point.

Amefuri: It's suspicious...

(Toroki and Amefuri turn the corner onto Shijuen's largest street, the street out of the east gate. The street is completely empty, except for one tall man dressed in a white robe near the gate.)

Toroki: Who's that?

Amefuri: Good question. He doesn't look like one of them...

Toroki: Here. I'll get his attention. (yelling) HEY, YOU!!! IT'S DANGEROUS OUT HERE!!!

(The man does not appear to hear them, although he is facing towards them. Toroki and Amefuri look at each other in confusion)

Toroki: Did he hear?

Amefuri: No idea. I guess we gotta get closer.

(As the pair walk towards him, they notice that he is older than they thought, even beginning to develop wrinkles. His black hair is bound into a knot at the top of his head in the imperial style, signifying his high rank. His clothes also suggest opulence.)

Toroki: Hey! This place isn't safe!

(The man continues to stare forwards, until Amefuri and Toroki finally get within 20 yards of him.)

Man: It's about time you got here.

Amefuri: What are you talking about? This place is no place for a civilian!

Man: Civilian? You mistake me, young lady.

Toroki: Then, who are you? And why are you being so impolite?

Man: I believe that an introduction is in order. My name is Xu Liao.

Amefuri: Ok...Mr. Xu...why are you introducing yourself?

Liao: Simple. You deserve an explanation for what's about to happen.

Toroki: An explanation? For what??? And how is your name an explanation?

Liao: (ignoring Toroki's first question) Very simple. I am the head of a certain...organization. Does the name Senri-E mean anything to you?

Amefuri: Err...no.

Liao: Ah, an uninitiated? Fine. I will not spare my precious time to enlighten you at this present moment; I have far more pressing manners to attend to.

Toroki: Hey! I'm not done with you!

Liao: Quite true. However, I must depart. I will, however, leave you two with some playmates to keep you company. And...I suggest you guard the Priestess well.

(Liao raises his hand, and throws something at Amefuri. He then turns and runs. Amefuri feels something stick onto her, and then hears Toroki's cry of alarm. She looks up to see about 25 assassins surrounding them)

Toroki: Damn...he must be the one who sent these people!

Amefuri: We'll discuss this later!

(Amefuri raises her hand to summon a shield, but she can't touch her chi)

Toroki: Hurry up!

Amefuri: I...can't use my chi!!!

Toroki: What???

Amefuri: That bastard...he must have thrown a seal at me!

(Amefuri looks at her arm, and sure enough, there is a white piece of paper with calligraphy on it)

Toroki: Damn! Here, I'll hold them off; you call for help.

(Amefuri sticks her hand in her pocket, reaching for the pearl. The assassins jump for the pair of them, but Toroki is already moving. In one swift motion, he draws both his Deity's Swords and jumps forwards. He cuts down two assassins in one slash, and moves on to the three threatening Amefuri, who is deep in telepathic communication)

Toroki: There's too many of them! Somebody...

*************

(At the same time, Anne, Kokie, Karasuki and Tokaki hear Amefuri's voice.)

Amefuri: [Help! We're at the east gate! Please! Toroki can't hold them off alone!]

Anne: [Amefuri!]

Kokie: [We're coming; hold on!]

Amefuri: [Hurry!]

(Kokie jumps into the air, leaving Tokaki on the ground)

Tokaki: Hey! Wait up!

Kokie: Teleport! I'm going the direct route!

(Kokie flies above the buildings, aiming for the east gate. As she nears it, she sees the large mass of black figures around Toroki and Amefuri)

Kokie: Oh, no you don't!

(Kokie's eyes turn white as she flies at the large mob. Above Toroki and Amefuri's heads, a huge translucent disk appears. It distorts light through it as it ripples, like the surface of a pond. Then the filmy surface pulls upwards in the center, making an almost conical shape.)

(All the assassins stare up at it, and hence they are caught unaware when the film rebounds back towards them with a amazingly loud boom. Every black-clothed figure is sent smashing into the ground, the majority bouncing off the ground with sickening crunches.)

(Toroki and Amefuri are the only ones still on the ground, and they look around at the falling bodies in amazement. Kokie descends next to them, and in a moment, Tokaki blinks into existence next to them.)

Toroki: Wow...nice one.

(Kokie frowns)

Toroki: What?

Kokie: You're with _them_.

(Toroki stares at her incredulously)

Toroki: You can't be serious! You're going this far, just over some petty argument?

Tokaki: It's not petty. It's vitally important. 

Toroki: Look, we're not getting into this right now. But, honestly! Shouldn't we be worrying about more important things?

Amefuri: Name something more important that doesn't relate to this issue.

Toroki: Um...damn.

Kokie: Exactly. So, bugger off or submit to reason.

Toroki: No, all of you! Why are we fighting like this? Aren't we all friends here?

(Kokie, Tokaki and Kokie stare at him with undecipherable expressions, and then turn and begin to walk towards the palace, leaving Toroki in the dust.)

Toroki: Something's wrong...am I the only sane one here?

*************

(A room inside Sailo's palace, with a large table in the center. Anne sits at the table, across from Karasuki. The Emperor sits at the head of the table, anxiously watching Karasuki's mirror, which is now showing a general view of Shijuen from above. There are black dots in several parts of the city, representing attackers.)

Karasuki: The black dots are going fast...the legions and the Warriors are doing a good job. 

(The Emperor exhales in relief. It's hard to tell how long he had been holding his breath)

Emperor: Thank Byakko. I don't know what would have happened to Shijuen if you all hadn't been here.

Anne: I wouldn't celebrate just yet...they aren't all defeated yet, nor do we know who they are.

Karasuki: The block dots keep going; we're gonna be celebrating pretty soon.

(Anne suddenly jumps in the air, and then fumbles in her pocket)

Anne: Hold on...I'm vibrating.

(Anne finally finds the pearl, and touches it.)

Anne: [Hello?]

Toroki: [Hi, Anne. Amefuri and I are fine now; Tokaki and Kokie came to our rescue.]

Anne: [Oh, that's great. I saw the whole thing, but I was still worried.]

Toroki: [Then, did you see the tall guy?]

Anne: [Tall guy? Nope.]

Toroki: [It was odd...he said his name was Liao something, and he was very tall...and oldish...and he seemed to know what was going on.]

Anne: [Really? Where is he now?]

Toroki: [I don't know. He disappeared, but he did leer at me and Amefuri for a while before sealing her powers.]

Anne: [What? He sealed her powers???]

Toroki: [Yeah, with one of those sticker things. Didn't you see?]

Anne: [No, I only saw after you called for help. No wonder you guys got overwhelmed.]

Toroki: [So, we're heading back to the palace. Is that OK?]

Anne: [Yes, it's fine. The Shijuen home guard's got it basically under control.]

Toroki: [All right. We'll see you soon.]

(Anne breaks the connection, looking up)

Anne: That was Toroki; he, Kokie, Amefuri and Tokaki are heading back to the palace.

Karasuki: That's good. In fact, all of the black dots are almost gone.

Emperor: Really? That's amazing!

Anne: Should I recall Tatara and Subaru?

Karasuki: If the others are coming back, why not?

Anne: All right. 

(Anne reaches into her pocket again)

Anne: [Tatara?]

(A little while later, Tatara responds.)

Tatara: [A little busy, Anne...]

Anne: [Oh, sorry! Listen, when you're done, just come back to the palace. Shijuen's almost clear.]

Tatara: [Gotcha. Later, Anne.]

(Anne frowns as she pulls her hand out of her pocket)

Emperor: What's wrong?

Anne: (annoyed) Tatara was too busy to talk.

Karasuki: Fighting is hard work, Anne.

Anne: I know...but, still!

Emperor: (laughing politely) You're quite the egotist. 

Anne: (icily) Thanks.

Karasuki: No wonder...he and Subaru are really blasting through.

Anne: (suddenly thoughtful) Subaru must be tired...she's been the one aging everybody.

Karasuki: Really...oh, there they go. They're done with the last batch in that area.

Emperor: Good. How many more black spots are there?

Karasuki: I would guess that they're now under 50...

Emperor: Then, you think that the legions can handle the rest?

Karasuki: I think so.

(The Emperor is about to start thanking Anne again, when Karasuki holds up his hand for silence. Anne raises one eyebrow, but keeps quiet)

Karasuki: Did you hear something?

Emperor: No. Did you?

Karasuki: Of course I heard something. Why else would I say it?

Anne: Karasuki, be nice. What did it sound like?

Karasuki: I don't know...it was only a quick "thump."

Anne: Well, now you're creeping me out. Just keep an eye on the- AAAAAGH!!!!!

*************

(Subaru and Tatara briskly walk back towards the palace)

Tatara: You tired?

Subaru: Honestly? Not really.

Tatara: Wow...I kinda am.

Subaru: Well, you're a weakling.

Tatara: Thanks.

(Subaru keeps on walking, until her pocket starts buzzing. She frowns, and reaches in to touch the pearl)

Subaru: [Yeah?]

(To Subaru's surprise, it is Karasuki's voice she hears. It's unusually frantic for Karasuki.)

Karasuki: [Subaru, can you help us? Warriors have entered the palace!]

Subaru: [You're kidding! We're on our way!]

(Subaru takes her hands out of her pockets)

Subaru: Tatara, the palace is under attack.

Tatara: What?

Subaru: I don't know! Karasuki sounded worried!

Tatara: Wow...it must be bad. I'll call Toroki.

Subaru: Sure, but run while you do it.

(Toroki calmly follows Amefuri as she follows Tokaki, who is following Kokie. His pearl rings, and picks it up)

Toroki: [Yes?]

Tatara: [Toroki, you gotta come quick, the palace is under attack, and Anne might be in danger, and we're running as fast as we can, but Karasuki was worried, and-]

Toroki: [Tatara! Slow down!]

Tatara: [Sorry. Listen, just get over to palace. There are warriors inside!]

Toroki: [Gotcha. We'll be there.] (to Amefuri, Kokie and Tokaki) You guys, there are attackers in the palace.

(Kokie turns around while flying, but neither of the other two do)

Kokie: Really? Then why weren't we called?

Toroki: Honestly, now is not the time for this! Tatara sounded really worried!

Tokaki: (over his shoulder) Tatara can worry all he wants.

Toroki: You guys are going to leave Anne alone??? Didn't you hear what that Liao guy said? He told us to guard the Priestess well!

Amefuri: No offense, Toroki, he didn't seem so believable. Just kinda crazy.

Kokie: Assuming that there is a crisis, Tatara and Subaru can probably handle it. In my opinion, we would have heard about it if it did exist.

(Toroki bites his tongue to keep from screaming, and then breaks into a run)

Toroki: Fine! Be that way!

(Amefuri and Tokaki sigh and look at each other)

Tokaki: He's gotta get a better comeback than that.

Amefuri: Poor guy.

*************

(Anne closes the door with a slam, locking the black-dressed assassins out of the room. Karasuki and the Emperor immediately move to the courtyard door, and open it)

Anne: Where are you guys going??? Won't they be out there too???

Karasuki: It's better than staying here, where we know they'll be!

Emperor: Anne, come on. I know a way out from the courtyard.

(Anne shakes her head, then runs out into the courtyard. She almost runs into the Emperor, who is standing still. Anne stops abruptly, and looks around him to see why he stopped.)

(In the middle of the courtyard is the tall man in a white robe.)

Liao: (with a nod) Good afternoon, your Majesty. Priestess.

Karasuki: Who are you? And what are you doing in the courtyard?

Liao: Oh, just enjoying the sunshine while I waited for you to come out.

Anne: What???

(Anne looks at the Emperor, who seems as if he is trying to remember something.)

Liao: You took a long time; I had to flush you out.

Karasuki: You didn't answer my question. Who are you?

Liao: My name is Xu Liao...but that is none of your concern. I have come to complete the task set upon me by Senri-E three years ago.

Anne: Three years ago...

Liao: Why, my dear girl, you don't understand what I'm saying? Don't you remember all the attempts on your life when you were last in this world?

(Both Anne and Karasuki's eyes widen)

Karasuki: Then...you sent those assassins! The ones to kill Anne, and the ones to kill me!

Liao: Brilliant observation. As you can see, they didn't get the job done...so I'm going to finish it right now!

(Anne gasps, but then steps forwards)

Anne: Wait! Before you kill us, answer me one question!

Liao: Don't stall, girl, it's impolite.

Anne: (plowing ahead) Why did you want to kill me? What did I do to you?

Liao: Oh, that's simple. I'm surprised you don't know already. It's not what you did to us; it's what you would have done if you had summoned Byakko—or should I say what you did do? (waving his hand dismissively) I don't have the time or the patience to explain our philosophies to you. I'd just like to finish this, right here, right now.

(Liao raises his hand, and snaps imperiously. From the courtyard's roofs jump two-score assassins. Anne, Karasuki and the Emperor instinctively move to the center of the courtyard, but still far away from Liao)

Liao: This is where it ends, Priestess of Byakko! You don't have your little Warriors to protect you now!

Karasuki: Oh, and what would you do if you didn't have your little cronies to do your fighting for you?

(Liao's eyes widen, and he clenches his jaw)

Liao: You'll pay for that comment, boy. (to the assassins) Now! Kill-

Tatara: NOT SO FAST!

(Liao turns in midsentance, upwards and behind him. There is a crashing sound as two assassins fall into the courtyard, propelled by a smash from Subaru and Toroki's staff. Tatara stands between his two comrades, brandishing his thorny whip)

Tatara: (holding a hand up to the sky) I heard the entire story! So, it's you who's been sending all those assassins against us? I won't allow you to torment innocent maidens like you have, playing with their hearts and just throwing them away!

Subaru+Toroki: (hanging their heads) What the hell is he saying...

Tatara: (lowering his hand to point at Liao) In the name of the moon, the sun, and the stars, I won't allow it! I'll destroy you, here and now, forever and beyond, as your just punishment for your sins! Prepare yourself! It's you and me! One-on-one!

(Liao watches Tatara with a slightly bemused expression on his face)

Liao: (loudly) Boy, playing the drama queen will backfire on you one of these days. I'd love to stay and...duel with you, but I have important places to be. Now, my assassins! Kill the Priestess and her Warriors!

(Tatara's face turns into a glare as Liao mutters something to himself, almost unintelligibly. The only word Anne can make out is "mei", which makes no sense. Unexpectedly, Liao is enveloped in a bright purple aura, and then he disappears in a flash of...purple.)

Anne: What is with the color purple these days?????

(The instant Liao disappears, all the assassins jump from the rooftops and run towards Anne, Karasuki and the Emperor. In alarm, Subaru and Toroki jump down and begin to run for them as well. The assassins have the head start, and Anne, Karasuki and the Emperor quickly see that they will be surrounded in seconds.)

(Tatara reaches quickly to his beaded necklace, and picks off a seed, throwing it at Anne, Karasuki and the Emperor. As it leaves his hand, there is a small flash of white as his Celestial symbol ignites)

Tatara: Anne, don't move!

(Anne looks up at Tatara to see a large green web of vines flying right for her. Despite herself, she screams, as the web falls over them...forming a dome-like structure. Anne, Karasuki and the Emperor watch in awe as a protective dome literally grows around them)

Karasuki: He can do that?

Anne: I guess so...

Emperor: (sitting down) This place could actually be quite cozy if we weren't under attack...

(Anne watches warily through the holes between the vines as the assassins stop running in surprise. Then, as one, they pull out their knives.)

Anne: Oh, no. The knives are out.

Karasuki: Damn! Can they cut through the vines?

Anne: No ide-

(Anne is cut off as the assassin in front of her is swiftly cut in two by Toroki's katana. Anne watches in something close to awe as Toroki darts from assassin to assassin, quickly and cleanly dispatching each one with the minimum amount of blade contact.)

Emperor: That one is really something.

Karasuki: Yes, Toroki? He's quite good with the sword.

Emperor: No...I was talking about the girl.

(Subaru is literally jumping from assassin to assassin, ripping off pieces of clothing and then aging them through the rips, all while nimbly avoiding their knife thrusts and still keeping up.)

Anne: Oh, Subaru? She is...quite something. What that something is...we haven't quite figured out yet.

Emperor: (a bit confused) I see...

(Between Subaru and Toroki, the assassins are all mangled or piles of dust in short order. Tatara moves over to the dome, and with a single touch the vines untangle and slither away. Anne looks at them with something akin to disgust)

Anne: Tatara, that was disgusting.

Tatara: I'm glad you liked it.

Emperor: (standing up regally) Thank you very much for saving my life.

Tatara: Err...it was nothing. Really. Don't mention it...

Anne: Wait, where's everybody else?

Toroki: Oh, the other Warriors? They didn't believe me when I said you were in trouble.

(Anne's eyes widen.)

Anne: You're kidding.

Toroki: Nope. It was pure luck I met up with Tatara and Subaru, or I would have come alone.

Anne: But...why wouldn't they believe you???

Karasuki: Simple; he's in the wuss group.

(Anne's eyes grow really big, and she stands up.)

Anne: I am going to put a stop to this petty nonsense, right now. Tatara, Subaru, Toroki, Karasuki; come with me to the throne room. I'll get Amefuri and the others to come.

(Anne angrily reaches into her pocket.)

Anne: [EXCUSE ME?]

(In a moment, Amefuri, Tokaki and Kokie all pick up)

Anne: [EXCUSE ME????]

(There are three screams as Anne deafens the listeners)

Tokaki: [Anne! Quieter! Please!]

Amefuri: [Owwwww....my mind hurts....]

Anne: [Why didn't you all come? WE WERE BEING ATTACKED!!!!]

Kokie: [...what?]

Anne: [I'll wait until we can talk in person. Come to the throne room.]

(Anne reaches the throne room before everybody else, furiously angry. When Tokaki, Amefuri, and Kokie finally enter the room, they take one look at Anne and attempt to leave)

Anne: No. We're going to stay here, and we're going to get this whole thing straightened out. 

Karasuki: What whole thing?

Anne: THIS PETTY SQUABBLING!!!! I can't stand to see you all argue like this! Aren't we all friends, huh? And why wouldn't you guys come to defend me, just because you didn't believe them?

(Subaru, Tatara and Toroki smirk at the sheepish Amefuri, Toroki and Kokie)

Karasuki: Look, I don't see what's so bad; you guys are such hypocrites it's not even funny!

Tatara: What? Hypocrites?

Karasuki: You guys are getting bad cause we're in favor of beating the crap out of the Suzaku Warriors; and yet you three just beat up a whole bunch of assassins without even flinching!

(Subaru, Tatara and Toroki stare at him for a moment)

Subaru: What are you talking about??? The Suzaku Warriors are innocent, but the assassins aren't!

Karasuki: Really? Aren't they just following orders too?

Toroki: But-

Anne: STOP IT!!!!!!

(Everybody shuts up, very fast.)

Anne: This is exactly what I'm talking-

(Anne suddenly stops talking, as a voice speaks to each one of the Warriors at once)

Taiitsu-kun's voice: [All of you! Stop fighting! We have a situation on our hands!]

Anne: [Taiitsu-kun?]

Taiitsu-kun: [Yes, of course it's me! Who else? Listen, I'm going to teleport you all to Mt. Taikyoku.]

Tokaki: [Why??? We're kinda in the middle of being attacked!]

Taiitsu-kun: [No, you're not; they won't bother you for a while.]

Kokie: [Look, just tell us what's going on!]

Taiitsu-kun: [Fine, I'll get to the point. Berit has summoned Suzaku!]

-

Luna: Wooooow! That was intense!

Katherine: Maybe if you're weak.

Chris: Those assassins were easy!

Nick: Too easy to stop Anne from being killed?

Max: They thought you'd be lying; it wouldn't be far from the truth.

Jeff: What was that????

Anne: ALL OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP!!!

Janna: Yeah...we have bigger fish to fry; like Berit. Stay tuned for "Fuuin sareta chikara", or "The sealed power."

AN: There wasn't an Author's Note last chapter; hope nobody missed it. I'm just writing like crazy, seeing as I'm on Spring Break now. I even expect to have one more chapter done before I go back to school. Amazing!

Granted, these Author's Notes aren't really that important, 'cause they're really just rambling outlet for me...but as a side note, I want to say happy birthday to a good friend of mine, who shall remain nameless, but knows who he/she/it is. Be assured that I couldn't have done this story without you.


	28. Fuuin sareta chikara

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Luna: Just when we thought our situation couldn't get any worse...

Jeff: ...a swarm of assassins attacked Shijuen.

Chris: That SUCKED. Granted, the assassins were easily disposed of, but still...

Max: The guy in charge of the attack, some Liao person, even personally paid a visit to Anne.

Anne: I was honored. I love meeting people who want to kill me.

Nick: Well, look at it this way. What if we hadn't been there?

Katherine: You're too optimistic. Besides, our problems aren't over yet...

Janna: ...and if Taiitsu-kun's message is true, our problems are never going to be over.

Episode 28: Fuuin Sareta Chikara (The Sealed Power)

(Cult headquarters...wherever that is. All five candles are lit)

Ren: You have returned. What was the result of the attack?

Liao: Our mission...was not successful.

(Nobody speaks for a moment.)

Jun: Why did you botch it?

Liao: Excuse me? I do not botch anything.

Liang: Actually...

Liao: (ignoring Liang) The Stars of Byakko are very powerful. Our assassins were no match for them. I almost had the Priestess, but three of them...appeared at the last minute to save her.

Mei: (emotionlessly) So it was not your fault...our assassins were simply not skilled enough?

Liao: (relieved that someone understands) Exactly.

Jun: Don't blame your failures on us. You were commanding.

Liao: I could not help if the assassins you trained were incompetent!

Jun: My assassins were trained with all the skill I possess!

(Before the conflict can escalate, Ren holds up his hand for silence. Miraculously, both Jun and Liao see it in the dark)

Ren: Please. Fighting will not solve anything. It is obvious that we need a better plan to eliminate the Priestess of Byakko.

Mei: You have one?

Ren: Actually, I do. It's remarkably simple; if the assassins are not adequate, then it is necessary to send in more skilled warriors.

Liao: And those would be...who?

Jun: (to herself) Oh...Ren, you are brilliant. (to the others) I understand completely what he is saying. If my assassins were not enough...we will go in ourselves. The Warriors of Byakko are no match for Ren and I.

Mei: Truly, a foolproof plan...assuming you two do not fail.

Ren: It is impossible. Our style of fighting is impossible for anyone not trained in it to counter. You know this.

Mei: I am simply playing Devil's Advocate. This plan, finally, has a chance of working.

Liang: Wait a minute...I have a question.

Mei: Not surprising. Ask away.

Liang: (hesitantly, to avoid Mei's scorn) Shouldn't...we be concentrating on the other Priestess? From Konan?

(Liao, Jun and Ren are thoroughly surprised. Not only is this an intelligent question coming out of Liang, but it is a valid question. Mei, however, does not seem fazed in the least)

Mei: A good question. Yesterday, I would answer "yes". But last night, I communed with Senri-E.

(Now all four are surprised)

Jun: You communed??? Directly?

Ren: (regaining his composure) And?

Mei: She told me...that our most important adversary right now is the Priestess of Byakko and her Stars. The Priestess of Suzaku is of no moment, and...is even serving Senri-E's wishes.

Liao: (incredulous) Serving Her wishes???

Mei: I was mystified...but the communion was fleeting. However, I will abide by Her wishes and do Her work...

All: (ritually) As shall we.

*************

(Sailo's throne room. Taiitsu-kun is telepathically communicating with the group.)

Taiitsu-kun: [Fine, I'll get to the point. Berit has summoned Suzaku!]

(Anne's mouth drops open, closely followed by every other member of the group, as Taiitsu-kun speaks to them telepathically)

Taiitsu-kun: [I'm sure all of you can understand the urgency of this situation. You all have to get here as soon as possible.]

(Anne is too dumbstruck to think anything back.)

Amefuri: [I get it...in that case, I'm sure it's no problem for us to come.]

Tokaki: [Yeah...er...could you teleport us there?]

Taiitsu-kun: [Too weak to do it? Fine. I'll do it myself.]

Anne: [Wait! Just...wait a second.]

(Anne breaks the communication for a second, to look at the thoroughly confused Emperor)

Anne: I'm sorry...we all have to leave.

Emperor: You do? Why?

Anne: Important things are happening in Konan...Taiitsu-kun needs us to come to Mt. Taikyoku.

Emperor: (sincerely sadly) Oh...I see. Well, I suppose the legions can handle things here. Thank you very much for your help.

Anne: Not a problem. Now...I think we have to go. (to Taiitsu-kun) [OK...we're ready.]

Taiitsu-kun: [Good. Hold on tight...]

(There is the now familiar sucking feeling in the pit of Anne's stomach. However, instead of the tugging she had felt when Tokaki teleported the group, there is only a flash of purple light. In a moment, she is standing in Taiitsu-kun's throne room. As her vision clears of purple, Taiitsu-kun and the rest of her friends sharpen from blurs into people)

Subaru: Wow...that was...gentle.

Karasuki: Tokaki, she's way better than you are at this.

Tokaki: Well, excuse me! I've only had a week of practice! She's probably had...millions of years!

Taiitsu-kun: (angrily) I'm not that old!

(Taiitsu-kun quickly calms herself and looks around the room.)

Taiitsu-kun: Now that we're all here, we can get down to business.

Toroki: Yes. Please explain what's going on.

Taiitsu-kun: I already did, basically. Berit has summoned Suzaku.

Amefuri: We heard you! What we want to know...is how she did it???

Tatara: When we were there...yesterday! She only had five Warriors! How could she get two and summon Suzaku in one day???

Taiitsu-kun: Truly, it is a surprise to me as well. But, we have bigger problems than Berit simply summoning Suzaku.

Kokie: And what would those problems be??? The only one I can think of might be the attack on Shijuen, but even that doesn't come close!

Taiitsu-kun: No, the attack on Shijuen was a different sort of problem. (to herself) I never guessed that they would move in such a overt manner...

Anne: (finally speaking) Who? Who are you talking about?

Taiitsu-kun: (moving out of her thoughts) No, it is of no important right now.

Anne: (with conviction) No! It is important! These were the people who were trying to kill us when we were in this world last! I need to know who they are!

Taiitsu-kun: (with equal fervor) I told you, it is not important! There will be time for all these explanations later. There is no time right now; we have two pressing problems to deal with.

Subaru: OK! We get that there are issues! Just tell us what they are!

Taiitsu-kun: (with relief) Finally. We can get down to business...again. Now, I will begin with the lesser problem. As you know, Berit summoned Suzaku a few hours ago.

Toroki: All right...so what's the problem?

Taiitsu-kun: As Anne suspected...after Berit made her first wish, her chi was not strong enough to hold off Suzaku consuming her.

Anne: (scared) You mean...Berit...!!!!

Taiitsu-kun: No, she was not completely consumed. However, she is in a state of perpetual unconsciousness right now.

Karasuki: Perpetual unconsciousness...a coma?

Taiitsu-kun: I do not know what your name for it is. Regardless, she is in this state, and her chance of recovery is uncertain.

(Anne's eyes stay wide open)

Anne: (unbelieving) Oh...my god...Berit. 

Tatara: Wait! Taiitsu-kun! You said that was the lesser of the two problems! What could be worse than that?

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes, and slowly reopens them)

Taiitsu-kun: Berit has made her first wish. However...her first wish...

Kokie: Aw, spit it out already!

Taiitsu-kun: (with an unknown emotion) Her first wish did not expel the armies of Kutou from Konan.

(The seven Stars gape at Taiitsu-kun. Anne is still in shock, although Taiitsu-kun's words do barely register.)

Amefuri: But...if she didn't wish for that...what was her wish?

Taiitsu-kun: That is the bigger problem. The only ones who know what Berit wished for are Berit...and Suzaku. Nobody else is privy to the Priestess's wishes unless they are told them after the fact.

Tokaki: So then...what could she have wished for? And why?

Taiitsu-kun: It is uncertain as to what was running through Berit's head at the moment of the summoning. But this is what you need to do. You must return to Konan, and try to rouse Berit from her...sleep.

Anne: (slowly getting more and more angry) You're...kidding. Go back? To Konan? What would that help?! If Berit's in a coma, there's nothing we can do!!! All we'd do is get in another fight with those Celestial Warriors of Suzaku!!!!!!

Taiitsu-kun: (ignoring Anne's anger) That is not important! We must know what Berit's wish was. You eight are the only hope for reviving Berit...if there is any hope at all.

Anne: (still angry) But-

(Taiitsu-kun turns towards Anne with the scariest glare she can muster up. Anne instantly shuts up, and unconsciously takes one step back)

Taiitsu-kun: (calmly) Do you want your sister to live, or not?

Anne: (cowed) I...I...

Taiitsu-kun: (matter-of-factly) I will be frank with you. There is a slim chance that Berit will ever wake up. At this point, you eight are the only hope for Berit's survival. If Suzaku's consuming of Berit only left physical damage, as it did with you, then it would be a simple matter to deal with. But her will was not strong enough to fight back against Suzaku. I do not know how you can wake Berit out of her trance; I do not even know if it is possible. What is important is that if it is, you are the only ones that can do anything about it. Do you understand me?

(Nobody speaks for a moment, digesting Taiitsu-kun's words. Then, Anne slowly begins to speak)

Anne: (carefully trying to keep her voice from shaking) I understand. I will go to Konan, then, for Berit's sake.

Taiitsu-kun: (relieved) Good. If that's all, I'll send you there.

(Before Taiitsu-kun can do anything, Tatara holds up his hand)

Tatara: Wait. Won't we have to fight the Suzaku Warriors?

Tokaki: (scornfully) Of course we will, dumbass. What do you expect?

Tatara: (angrily) Shut up! I wasn't talking to you! I want to know if there's some way to avoid conflict! This situation is too important for us to be fighting them!

Kokie: (surprisingly calmly) When will you understand? There isn't another way.

Anne: (finally cracking) STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!

(Anne clenches her fists, desperately trying to stop the flow of tears down her face. But try as hard as she might, she can't dam the salty water anymore. The Warriors stare at her in surprise. Taiitsu-kun only frowns)

Taiitsu-kun: (only slightly surprised) I'm surprised it took her this long. It's good to let it out, isn't it?

(Tokaki's eyes nearly bug out)

Tokaki: What does that mean??? You're "surprised"? Don't you care about her feelings??? Can't you see she's crying?

(Taiitsu-kun once again whirls on Tokaki, not even concealing the hate in her eyes)

Taiitsu-kun: (pushed too far) I warned you last time, boy, but this time I won't let you off so easily. I warned you not to make foolish comments, even if you are simply worried about your friend! You obviously can't see what's in front of your eyes! The reason that the Priestess is breaking down right now is the fighting between all of you!!!

(Anne does not respond to this comment, just continues trying to dry her tears even as more flow out. Each of the Warriors look sheepishly at Anne, and then look away. Tokaki says nothing)

Taiitsu-kun: I've been watching this squabbling for a while now, and it's time to stop! As I have tried to tell you, there are more important things to worry about than a petty fight! There isn't time to deal with this right now, but I can tell you this! If you persist in this idiocy, then there will be worse repercussions than Anne crying! Now, I will send you to Konan, and I will not tolerate any more fighting!

(Taiitsu-kun levitates off her chair, and floats over to Anne, who is still crying. Taiitsu-kun gently reaches over to Anne's cheek with one hand, and gives it a reassuring stroke)

Taiitsu-kun: (uncharacteristically motherly) Little one, do not cry. Soon, all your problems will be over. Now, dry your eyes, and do what you must. I know the pain you feel, and if I could take it from you, I would.

(Anne swallows loudly, looking up at Taiitsu-kun. With a small nod of her head, she wipes her face off. Miraculously, her tears have almost stopped. Taiitsu-kun smiles a small bit, and then returns to her chair. Her grave expression returns, and she places her fingers together.)

Taiitsu-kun: (ominously) I'll be watching you while you're in Konan. Any fighting...and you'll answer to me. Hold on tight.

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes, and her purple-black aura flares up. There is a flash of purple, and the group disappear. Taiitsu-kun opens her eyes, and looks up towards the ceiling)

Taiitsu-kun: (to an unknown listener) I know what you do, and I will not allow it anymore. Too long you have spread your taint, and now you have dragged this poor girl into your web of deceit. Have you not learned? Or must I teach you the lesson with my own hands...

*************

(Kutou's water-seeing room. The Emperor has found an expensive chair for which to watch the action in the mirror from. The mirror shows Taiitsu-kun, speaking to some unknown person. The Emperor smiles in a decidedly creepy way)

Emperor: (female voice) So, you've finally connected the dots? I'm surprised it took you that long...but be assured that you won't be teaching me anything. I won't allow you to spoil my plans any longer, nor will I allow those idiot fanatics to get in my way.

(The mirror ripples, changing to a view of Berit, lying in a canopied bed, apparently asleep. The Emperor coughs loudly and painfully, putting his sleeve up to his mouth. When he pulls the sleeve away, there are spots of blood on it)

Emperor: (clearly in bad shape) This body can't hold me much longer...that girl needs to wake up! As soon as she does...my wait will be over! And then none of you will be able to stand in my way any more!

*************

(Hotohori sits on his throne, distraught. He has turned away every advisor that tried to see him, and will not speak to anyone outside of the Suzaku Stars. There is the now-repetitive knock on his palace door, and he does the customary thing; ignores it)

(A moment later, the knock comes again, more insistent. Hotohori still does nothing. Then, Kokie's voice sounds through the door)

Kokie: OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!

(Hotohori looks up, surprised)

Hotohori: That voice...it's familiar.

(Hotohori begins to walk down the approach to the throne to the door, when there is a loud boom, and the door explodes inwards. Hotohori holds his hand in front of his face, and when the standard dust that comes with any explosion clears, Kokie floats in the doorway, not too happy. Behind her stand the rest of the Byakko Stars and Anne, still out of it)

Hotohori: (on his guard) You!

Kokie: Yeah, it's us. We need to see Berit, pronto.

Hotohori: (hand going to his waist) I wouldn't make demands like that if I were you. I will not let you see Berit, not after what you did to her yesterday!

(Karasuki steps around Kokie, to face Hotohori)

Karasuki: What are you talking about? Anne didn't do anything to her! I was there!

Hotohori: Of course you'd defend her! I can't accept your word! Now, you shall not pass!

Kokie: Save the epic movie quotes for somebody you can handle! Everybody, go! I've got this guy under control!

(The group runs for the door to the side of the throne. Hotohori growls, and begins to run for the door. He is caught completely from behind when Kokie raises her hand, sending him flying to the ground. Tokaki reaches the door first, pushing it open so that the others can run through. Hotohori gets up slowly, drawing his sword)

Hotohori: Fine. If it's a fight you want, then I'll give you one. (not to Kokie) Chichiri? Can you hear me? The Byakko Stars have returned...yes, do that.

Kokie: What are you plotting? Can't you get it through your head? Anne just needs to see Berit!

Hotohori: And I told you, I won't let you pass.

Kokie: Sorry, you kinda let all the others get away. Although I am the most dangerous...

Hotohori: No matter. The others will stop your allies, and I will stop you. I will not lose!

Kokie: ...said General Custer to his troops. Don't be surprised if things don't go your way.

*************

(The group rounds a corner, only to stop in surprise. Standing in the middle of the hallway, as if waiting for them, stand Nuriko and Chichiri.)

Nuriko: (with a smile) Persistant little buggers, aren't they?

Chichiri: (happily) I guess they don't know when to give up.

Tatara: Look, we don't want to fight you! We just need to see Berit!

Nuriko: Nope. Can't let you in.

Subaru: Don't be stupid! We're the only ones that can wake Berit up!

(Chichiri's eyes narrow, and he loses all traces of his former happiness)

Chichiri: (suspiciously) How do you know about that?

Amefuri: (refuting) We talked to Ta-

Nuriko: (totally serious) Save it! I doubted it for a while, but you confirmed it yourselves! The only way you could have found out about Berit's condition is if you were the ones that put her in that condition in the first place!

Toroki: Now, hold on! You've got it all wrong!

Chichiri: Why continue this charade? You can't lie to us, nor can you get past us!

Tokaki: Wanna bet? I've got the girly guy; he may be strong, but he can't fight.

Toroki: I'll take the mage; he can't hurt me with my swords.

Nuriko: Making battle plans? You forget something; we're still in between you and your target.

Tokaki: Not for long...Everybody, hold on to me and I'll teleport you past.

(Anne, Amefuri, Tatara, Subaru and Karasuki place their hands on Tokaki's arms. Nuriko and Chichiri, sensing that Tokaki is up to something, charge forwards. Toroki steps forwards, drawing his Deity's Swords, stopping Nuriko and Chichiri in their tracks. Behind him, there is a flash of light, and the entire group disappears.)

Chichiri: That's a nice trick. Unfortunately, that leaves you against the two of us.

Tokaki: Don't be so sure!

(Nuriko jumps to the side at the last minute, as a flying kick from Tokaki barely misses his head. At the same time, Toroki jumps at Chichiri, both swords at the ready.)

(Toroki slashes at Chichiri's right side, cutting from above and angling his blade downwards. Chichiri twirls his staff expertly and flicks Toroki's sword away from him. Toroki is already slashing at Chichiri with the other Deity's sword, though.)

(Chichiri simply continues to spin the staff, deflecting the other slash. As Toroki is thrown off-balance, Chichiri jumps backwards out of melee range.)

(A few feet away, Tokaki aims a punch at Nuriko's face. Nuriko raises his right hand up quickly to block Tokaki, grabbing hold of Tokaki's fist with an iron grip. Tokaki grimaces as he struggles to free himself from Nuriko's hold, but cannot move his hand. Nuriko grins, and punches Tokaki in the stomach, hard, while letting go of his hand.)

(Tokaki goes flying from the force of the blow, passing Toroki in the air, as the other boy holds the Deity's Swords out in front of him. Toroki watches in a mix of awe and fear as Tokaki flies past him, blinking out of existence just before he hits the wall.)

Chichiri: Gotcha.

(Toroki turns his head back to Chichiri to see a humongous bolt of red lightning flying towards him. He throws up the Deity's swords in the vain hope that they will deflect the bolt of lightning.)

(Tokaki reappears, still moving at the same velocity, but now towards Nuriko's backside. Nuriko nimbly sidesteps, sending Tokaki to the floor. In a flash, Nuriko pounces, twisting Tokaki's arm behind his back.)

Nuriko: Don't move, or I'll break your arm.

(Tokaki prepares to teleport away, but he suddenly hears Toroki scream. He turns his head just in time to see the red flash as Toroki is thrown backwards. Tokaki's eyes widen as Toroki lies on the ground, clothes singed all over from the lightning.)

Tokaki: Why didn't he dodge that??? What's going on? Last time we were able to beat these guys without breaking a sweat...

*************

(There is a white flash, and Anne and the others appear in the middle of a foreign hallway.)

Amefuri: I don't see Tokaki, or the other people...I guess it worked.

Tatara: Great! Then, onward to victory!

Subaru: You mean, onward to Berit.

Tatara: (pouting) You're ruining my moment...

Karasuki: We don't have time for this! Let's just go, and shut Tatara up while we're at it.

Tatara: Hey!

(Tatara, mercifully, does not make a comeback, and the group runs down the hallway, hopefully towards Berit, wherever she may be. In fact, the next corner they turn has two familiar-looking red doors)

Subaru: Whoa...Tokaki really did it.

Amefuri: Err...he did?

Karasuki: Yeah, these are the doors to Berit's room. We were here last time.

Tatara: So true. Are we going in?

(Amefuri is about to say something, but Anne abruptly nods, and speaks for the first time)

Anne: Yes...I want to see her with my own eyes. See if she's...

Tatara: Whoa, don't overdo it. Let's just open the door, and...

(But before Tatara can even reach out, the door opens, revealing Tamahome and Tasuki)

Tasuki: Well. Never thought I'd see you guys back here.

Amefuri: We're back. Get used to it. I didn't think you'd be back here, after that beating you got last time.

(Tasuki's eyes narrow, but Tamahome holds out his hand.)

Tamahome: (bluntly) Why have you returned?

Subaru: We're here-

Anne: (finishing her sentence) –to see Berit.

(Tamahome's eyes widen, then narrow in suspicion)

Tamahome: Why? Wasn't one trip enough?

Anne: (as loudly as she can manage) I told you, I'm her sister. Last time, I came to warn her against summoning Suzaku, a warning she...didn't take to heart.

Tasuki: Bullshit! You didn't come to warn her, you came to kill her!

Tatara: Hey! You weren't there; you didn't see their conversation!

Tamahome: As I recall, neither were you.

Karasuki: But I was! The only one who wanted to kill people was Berit!

Tasuki: (annoyed) Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull. Just cut the crap; you're not getting to Berit, and that's final.

Amefuri: Can you stop us? We're going to get to her; we're her only hope for her revival!

Tamahome: We won't let you! No..._I_ won't let you!

(Amefuri and Tatara instinctively step forwards)

Tatara: We need to revive Berit! Anne needs to see her; can't you empathize? Anne cares about her sister, and wants to see her!

Tasuki: Shut up! REKKAAAAAAA-

(Amefuri gasps, and flings up her hands as Tasuki screams "Shinen" with a wave of his fan. The white shield appears just in time to deflect the blast of fire, but this time, Amefuri can't hold the shield up for long)

(Tasuki lowers his fan, as Amefuri lowers her shield. Anne, Subaru and Karasuki have gathered behind her and the shield, but Tatara stands next to her, defiantly. As the shield disappears, Tatara throws out his hand, sending vines at both Tamahome and Tasuki.)

(Tasuki jumps out of the way, charging towards Amefuri. Tamahome jumps upwards as the vines slam into the space where he was a moment ago, his forehead glowing red, and dives for Tatara. Tatara throws up his hands, creating a vine mesh over him and Amefuri.)

Tatara: Anne, go for Berit! We can hold off these two!

Karasuki: Gotcha! We're going!

(Tamahome's foot punches through the mesh of vines, sending Tatara to the ground. Tatara barely hits the ground when a huge fire blast passes over him, incinerating his vines. Tamahome reaches down and grabs his throat, lifting him up with one hand.)

(Amefuri screams in defiance, throwing a ball of white energy at Tasuki. Tasuki holds up his fan to scatter the energy, continuing for her. Amefuri jumps at Tasuki, ducking at the last second to avoid his fan swipe. Karasuki, Subaru and Anne run for the door, a fact not missed by Tamahome.)

(Tamahome throws Tatara against the wall with a loud crack, and his forehead erupts into a blaze of crimson. He turns around, and raises his hands up high.)

Tamahome: (furious) I won't let you hurt Berit!!!!

(Amefuri sees the beginning of an energy discharge, and gasps, diving in between Tamahome and her three running allies, summoning a white shield around her body. Tatara looks up in pain, to see Tamahome unleash a large red ball of energy at Amefuri)

Tatara: Amefuri!!!!

(The red ball blasts through Amefuri's shield, sending her flying into the wall. Anne and the others almost stop for a moment, but get into the door at the last second, closing it behind them. Tatara sees this, and sighs in relief.)

Tasuki: REKKKKKKAAAA...SHINEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Tatara turns his head to the right, only to see the onrushing blast of fire heading right for him.)

*************

(Karasuki slams the door, as Subaru and Anne stop running, panting. Inside Berit's room, there is quiet for a moment. Berit lies on the bed, apparently sleeping.)

Anne: B...Berit...

(Subaru raises her head as a blood-curling scream sounds from the hallway)

Subaru: That...was Tatara! What's going on???

(Subaru moves to open the door, but Karasuki stops her)

Karasuki: No! We can't go out there; Anne needs to do all she can to revive Berit first.

Subaru: But...Tatara...

Karasuki: We don't know what's going on...it could be good, we don't know.

(Anne kneels next to the bed, taking Berit's hand. It is uncharacteristically clammy)

Anne: Berit? Can...you hear me?

(Berit shows no sign that she hears Anne, she simply continues to lie on the bed, motionless)

Anne: I came as soon as I could. I...heard what had happened, and...I didn't know what to think. Now that I see you...I...

(Anne breaks off her monologue to wipe at her eyes, which have spontaneously began to tear up)

Anne: Taiitsu-kun said...that I'm the only one with a hope of waking you up. If there is any hope at all...

(The tears are now streaming down Anne's face, and she is not even trying to stop them)

Anne: I...don't know what to do anymore. Why...why won't you wake up? Berit...if you can hear me at all...please, wake up. Please...I can't handle this...seeing you like this...and being helpless to do anything.

(There is another loud explosion from outside, and the entire room shakes. Anne looks up at the door, which is being barred by Subaru and Karasuki.)

Subaru: We can't hold the door for much longer!

Karasuki: Are you getting to Berit???

Anne: I...

*************

(Kokie jumps into the air to avoid Hotohori's quick slashes. As she flies over his head, she flicks her hand, rippling the air in front of her. Hotohori throws up his sword, and when the concussion ruptures the air, the wave of energy passes harmlessly past him.)

Kokie: Damn that sword! I can't hurt him at all!

(Kokie continues flying past, quickly surpassing Hotohori's reach. She turns in midair, hovering with a smile on her face)

Kokie: Can't hurt me, can you?

Hotohori: (keeping his annoyance in check) The same could be said of you.

(Kokie shrugs, a very strange-looking action in-flight.)

Kokie: That's fine; I don't need to hurt you yet.

Hotohori: (now losing his temper) But I shall hurt you now!!!

(Hotohori yells a battle cry, and jumps into the air, sword raised. Kokie raises one eyebrow and floats to the side, easily dodging the sword slash. She turns around to watch him fall to the ground, when there is a bright flash of light, and a pain in her eyes.)

(The small boy stands next to throne, arm outstretched, clearly finishing a throwing motion. Kokie screams, and her hands move to her eyes, which close in pain. Abruptly, Kokie falls out of the air, hitting the ground with a crash, sending a wave of pain and memory coursing through her veins)

(Katherine is pushed to the ground by a blue-clad soldier, who promptly ties a blindfold around her face)

Soldier: Can't have you witching us anymore, now. Be a good girl, and we won't hurt you...too much.

(Katherine is dragged to her feet, and pushed to walk. When she tries to summon her powers, nothing happens. She tries again, but her efforts are to no avail. Katherine tries to wrench her hands out of the soldier's, in the vain hopes that she can drag the blindfold off her face.)

Soldier: Keep still! You aren't going anywhere soon, and we're going to have some fun later...

(Katherine struggles against the soldier's deathgrip, pushing herself to the ground in a desperate attempt to free herself. But the soldier simply pulls her arms upwards, bending them backwards painfully and dragging Katherine to her feet. A single tear slides down her face...)

(Hotohori stares in confusion as Kokie writhes on the ground, clutching her eyes. The little boys steps forwards, causing Hotohori to turn.)

Boy: (high, prepubescent voice) It is exactly as I thought. Tasuki truly saw something when he saw her eyes glowing. For some reason, her vision is needed to maintain her powers.

Hotohori: But...why?

Boy: I do not know. But, she is incapacitated; will you not finish the job?

(Hotohori's face hardens as he turns back to Kokie, who has now shakily gotten to her feet, and is scratching furiously at her eyes.)

Hotohori: Yes...the time has truly come. Now, you shall die!!!

(Hotohori raises his sword, and jumps at Kokie with a battle cry. Kokie futilely tries to jump to the side, but Hotohori deals her a savage slash to her arm, drawing a fountain of blood. Kokie screams again, falling back to the floor. It is at that moment that the pearl in her pocket vibrates.)

*************

(Tokaki slams into the wall, propelled by another blow from Nuriko. He tries to teleport, but he is in too much pain.)

Nuriko: Will you give up yet, or do I actually have to kill you?

Tokaki: Damnit...good question...where's Toroki? He must be in the adjoining hallway...

(Tokaki looks up at Nuriko, who is slowly advancing)

Tokaki: (remembering Master Kung) What am I supposed to do now, old man? I'm up against overwhelming odds, and yet...I'm done. I just hope that you helped Berit, Anne...I'm...sorr-

(Tokaki is about to finish the thought, when he feels a vibration from his pocket. After a moment, he registers it as Taiitsu-kun's present. He weakly maneuvers his hand into his pocket to touch the pearl)

Subaru: (clearly distraught) [Tokaki??? Tokaki, can you hear me???]

Tokaki: (wearily) [Yeah...what happened?]

Subaru: [There's no time to discuss it right now! We need to get out of here, right now!]

Tokaki: [Subaru...I'm sorry. I can't even find...the strength to teleport.]

(There is a momentary pause)

Subaru: [Tokaki, you have to! If we can't get out of here...then...]

(Subaru does not finish her sentence, but she starts to think almost immediately)

Subaru: [I know you can do it! We're all counting on you, Tokaki! Anne...Anne needs you right now, more than ever!]

Tokaki: [I...can't....]

(Tokaki is jolted out of his thoughts by a hand around his throat, that of Nuriko. He is lifted up, slowly but surely, until he is dangling above the floor. Tokaki looks down weakly into the stern face of Nuriko)

Nuriko: Looks like you guys weren't all you were cracked up to be. I didn't really want things to go this far, but...at least Berit's ok.

Tokaki: ...you...bastard...Anne never...did anything to you...

(Tokaki coughs once, and Nuriko moves his head to the side to side to dodge the blood. Nuriko tightens his grip around Tokaki's neck, causing Tokaki to moan in agony.)

Tokaki: Got to...get out of here...need to teleport...

(Tokaki tries to grasp his chi, but it eludes him. Nuriko presses harder, slowly siphoning off Tokaki's breath. Tokaki clenches his fists, as a last motion of defiance)

Tokaki: [No...I'm not going to give up...I won't forget your lesson!!!!!!!]

(There is a bright white glow from Tokaki's hands, quickly mirrored  by Tokaki's cheek. Nuriko's eyes widen, but it is too late. There is a bright white flash, as bright as a dying star, that sends Nuriko flying to the ground. When the flash fades, Tokaki is gone.)

(Hotohori gasps as Kokie's body is suffused with white light. Hallways away, Tasuki, Tamahome and Chichiri have the same reactions, as their respective opponents glow brightly. In Berit's room, Subaru, Karasuki and Anne all brighten to incandescence, and then disappear.)

*************

(Tatara screams in pain as he rematerializes in one of the bedrooms in Sailo's palace. After a moment the rest of the group appears as well.)

(Karasuki's eyes clear first, and when he can see Tatara, he fights back the urge to barf. Karasuki moves quickly in front of Tatara, and speaks loudly)

Karasuki: Don't look at him!!!! Don't look!!!

(Anne blinks a few times to clear her eyes, and is about to turn around when Amefuri takes hold of her arm. Anne's eyes widen, but Amefuri pushes her, limping, towards the door, motioning for Subaru and Kokie to follow)

Amefuri: No...you don't want to see this.

Anne: But...I can't....just leave...

Amefuri: Just trust me; you don't want to look. We'll stay in this room, but...don't turn around.

(Toroki, Tokaki and Karasuki stand in shock around Tatara, whose face is drenched, between the tears of pain and the blood. Tatara's whole body is burnt, with the majority of his clothes singed or simply non-existant. Where his clothes have burned off are huge, bloody burns, most larger than one handspan. Tatara's head is bleeding profusely, clotting his hair and running down his face.)

Toroki: Tatara...what happened to you?

(Toroki looks similarily singed, but not nearly as badly. His clothes are slightly tattered, and most of the articles look like they are made of charcoal. Tokaki seems far worse. His left eye is blackened, and his cheek is swelled up. He is currently sitting down, staring in horror at Tatara. His leg is bent at a hideous angle, and he doesn't appear to be able to stand. Karasuki, as usual, is unhurt.)

Tokaki: Su...subaru...get...su...

(Tokaki passes out, flopping loosely onto the floor. Karasuki stares at him for a second, and then moves over to the girls quickly. Subaru is tending to Kokie's arm, which, despite Subaru's efforts, is bleeding savagely. Amefuri and Anne sit next to each, facing away from the boys. Anne is unhurt, but Amefuri is bruised so badly that something must be broken.)

Karasuki: Subaru...we need you here.

(Subaru looks up as she ties off the makeshift bandage, causing Kokie to gasp in pain. But, as Kokie grits her teeth, the flow of blood lessens.)

Subaru: (trying to be upbeat) What's up?

Karasuki: Not much good. I didn't want you to have to see Tatara, but he needs you.

Subaru: Is it...that bad?

Karasuki: Yes, it is. Look, I'm going to go get the Emperor; he surely has physicians. You help Tatara, all right?

Subaru: Sure...I'll get right on it.

(Subaru cautiously moves over to where Toroki kneels next to Tokaki. Most of Tatara is obscured, but she can see his legs, which are just as burnt and bloodied as the rest of him.)

Subaru: (trying not to mention Tatara) Is Tokaki ok?

Toroki: He appears to just be tired. It looks like he has a few broken bones and such, but he can probably be healed.

(Subaru nods, and then tries to look past Toroki, who quickly holds up his hand)

Subaru: Toroki, can you move? Karasuki said I need to help Tatara...

Toroki: (reluctantly) No problem...but steel yourself before you look.

(Subaru bites her lip as Toroki slowly moves to the side, and when Tatara is fully visible, Subaru gasps. She drops to her knees weakly, putting her hand to his neck to check his pulse)

Subaru: God...it's so weak! Did...Tasuki do this to him???

(Subaru pushes Tatara's hair off his face as she struggles not to burst out crying. Tatara moans, clearly in intense pain)

Subaru: (motherly instinct kicking in) Sssshh, ssshhh, just relax. I'm going to fix you, don't worry. Just lie still...

(Subaru places one hand on his cheek, and with the other grasps his right hand. By this time, Anne has stood up, and is staring at Tatara in horror. Toroki realizes that she is looking, and quickly stands up with a wince of pain)

Toroki: Anne! You shouldn't look at him!

(Anne steps backwards, hand to her mouth, and turns around in a futile attempt to dispel the macabre image from her mind. Amefuri puts her hand on Anne's shoulder, but Anne is already sobbing, shoulders bobbing up and down in a disgustingly periodic rhythm)

(Subaru closes her eyes, and her chest flares into light. The light spreads down her hands, and onto Tatara's wounded body. The white light spreads over his entire body, morphing his body into a glowing figure.)

(Subaru grits her teeth, the healing clearly taking a strain on her body)

Subaru: It's so hard...I don't know if I have the energy to do this!

(But despite her doubts, Subaru presses on, pouring more and more energy into Tatara's body. As she uses her last vestige of power, she looks at Tatara in dismay; he is still not completely healed)

Subaru: Oh, no...I can't do it anymore! Damnit...I need more power!

(Subaru removes her hand from Tatara's cheek, and moves it to the center of her chest, fist clenched. Inadvertantly, she brushes against the hourglass suspended around her neck)

Subaru: Of course...Taiitsu-kun's hourglass!

(Subaru touches the hourglass tentatively, and a rush of energy flows through her veins. The weakening glow around Tatara's body intensifies, and he returns to his body of a few hours ago. Inside the hourglass, the sand flow quickens, and about one-quarter of the sand remains on the top half.)

(Subaru opens her eyes, and sways a bit. Toroki notices this, and moves over to her side as she falls over backwards. Toroki's eyes widen, but he catches her before she hits the ground. The sand in the hourglass stops running through.)

(Next to Subaru, Tatara slowly opens his eyes. He blinks once or twice, then sits up abruptly, examining his body to make sure everything is there. When he sees Subaru, he gasps)

Tatara: Subaru! Toroki, is she all right?

Toroki: How should I know? Hasn't she done this before?

Tatara: Oh...yeah...my bad.

(At that instant, the door opens, and the Emperor of Sailo strides in, followed by three old men and Karasuki. When he sees the sorry state of the Byakko Warriors, his eyes widen)

Amefuri: Karasuki, you're back.

Karasuki: Yeah, I brought doctors. Is...everything going to be ok now?

(The three old men spread out around the room, one moving to Kokie, one moving to Tokaki and the third moving over to Subaru. Toroki waves the man over to Amefuri before standing up, haltingly)

Toroki: Yes...the worst is over. Subaru used all her energy to heal Tatara, but I think they're both fine.

(The two boys turn their eyes to Anne, who is kneeling on the ground, crying.)

Karasuki: Actually...something tells me the worst hasn't happened yet, not by far.

-

Chris: WHAT THE HELL???? How did I beat down by NURIKO???

Max: Well, he is a bit stronger than you are...

Chris: But he can't fight to save his life! Tatara beat him, for god sakes!

Nick: What's that supposed to mean?

Luna: Hey, hey, boys. Didn't you listen to Taiitsu-kun?

Janna: They're not fighting about that anymore, so it's ok.

Anne: If only that was the worst problem we had to worry about!!!

Katherine: Tell me about it! Or, even better; find out in the next episode, "Heinan ga yatte kita".

Jeff: Or, "The Distress of War has Come".  
  


AN: Once again, not much to say. This episode took longer than expected; getting back to school after spring break isn't easy ._. I'm going to have to work to make my deadlines; I want this story to finish before Summer Vacation...it's going to be a crunch at this point, but barely manageable. We'll see if I can do it ^_^


	29. Heinan ga yatte kita

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Jeff: Last episode, we figured something rather important out.

Katherine: Berit had summoned Suzaku.

Nick: But she had also fallen into a coma right after she made her first wish.

Max: So Taiitsu-kun told us to go back to Konan and try to wake her up.

Anne: That worked well.

Chris: Turned out that the Suzaku Warriors kicked our asses.

Janna: So now we're back in Shijuen, a tad worse for wear.

Luna: Things aren't looking up, are they?

Episode 29: Heinan ga yatte kita (The Distress of War Has Come)

(The Emperor's physicians have seen to Tokaki, Toroki, Amefuri and Kokie's wounds, treating them as well as they can. Now, everybody's resting, in their gender-specific rooms. Anne knocks on the door into the boy's room.)

Anne: Can I come in?

Tatara: (from inside) Enter!

(Anne rolls her eyes, and opens the door. Karasuki is the only guy that isn't in bed; he is relaxing in a chair. Tokaki, Toroki, and Tatara are all bed-ridden, much to Anne's dismay)

Karasuki: Hi, Anne. What's up?

Anne: Not much...I came to check up on you guys.

Tatara: Well, I'm fine. (hinting rather transparently) In fact, I don't even need to be in bed right now! 

Anne: No, you were hurt the worst; you need to rest.

Tatara: Yes, mommy...

Tokaki: But, really, Anne, we're fine. The doctors were really good, and we'll be better once Subaru get her strength back.

Anne: No, I wasn't coming to check on your health; I wanted to see if you guys were getting along.

(The guys take a second to understand what Anne is saying, but once they do they all grin)

Toroki: Don't worry about that, Anne; not only is our argument defunct now that we fought them, but we're more afraid of Taiitsu-kun getting mad at us than anything us.

Anne: (with a relieved smile) Good point.

Tatara: (hesitantly Oh, Anne...I know this might not be the best question to ask, but...did you see...Berit?

(Anne's face falls a bit, losing her mask of happiness in an instant)

Anne: (sullen) Yeah...I did. Taiitsu-kun was right, she's in a coma.

Tokaki: You couldn't do anything?

(Anne shakes her head mutely)

Toroki: Gee...maybe we should visit Taiitsu-kun again. She wasn't really specific about what you had to do, anyways.

Anne: That's true...

(Anne regains her composure, managing an almost real smile)

Anne: Hey, I also wanted to ask you guys a question. I wasn't there when you had to fight the Suzaku Warriors, and I want to know what they did to beat you all up like this.

(Tokaki frowns in annoyance)

Tokaki: Yeah...good question, really. I honestly thought I could take Nuriko, because the last time I saw him, he only seemed strong. I didn't know he could fight so well...

Tatara: Actually, last time he couldn't. He almost seemed inept when I fought him the first time.

Anne: Hmm...what about you, Tatara?

Tatara: (smiling weakly) Well, you saw the number Tasuki did on me. I guess fire really is strong against plants.

Karasuki: True, but wasn't he that strong last time? Who fought against him the first time?

Tatara: Err...I think Kokie fought Tasuki before Berit went mental, and then...

Toroki: Amefuri fought him after that. No wonder they didn't get hurt; they can both blast him out of existence. But...Chichiri surprised me.

Anne: How so?

Toroki: The last time I fought him, his spells couldn't break through the power of the Deity's Swords. But this time...he did a real number on me.

(Anne frowns, thinking hard)

Anne: Something...about this seems...connected. But I can't figure out how! Amefuri and Kokie said the same things that you guys did; somehow, the Suzaku Warriors seem stronger than they were yesterday.

Tatara: What did the girls say about this?

Anne: Amefuri was surprised that Tamahome could summon that kind of energy. Kokie felt that Hotohori wasn't good enough to touch her, but she said some little kid blinded her, which crippled her powers.

Toroki: You don't suppose that the little kid is a Suzaku Warrior?

Tokaki: It would make sense; we've only met five of them.

(Anne doesn't add anything, only nods slowly. When she finally speaks, she addresses Karasuki)

Anne: Karasuki, could you do me a favor? I don't know if it's possible, but...

Karasuki: What is it?

Anne: Well, Berit's not doing so well, and...I want to see her, if I can, but...

Karasuki: You want me to scry for her?

Anne: If you could...I don't know if you can keep up the scrying, but I'd like to be able to keep the mirror near me when I sleep...

(Karasuki smiles wistfully, and grabs the mirror from where it sits on the table.)

Karasuki: I don't think that'd be too much of a problem...it might tire me out a bit more, but I don't think I need to scry very much anyways. Here.

(Karasuki passes his hand over the mirror, causing its reflecting surface to blacken. He closes his eyes, and his Celestial symbol begins to glow. In a moment, the mirror brightens, and shows Berit's room, where she lies peacefully in bed. The Suzaku Warriors are clustered around Berit, and there are two unfamiliar faces; one of the young boy that attacked Kokie, and an older-looking man)

(Karasuki passes the mirror to Anne, who looks at it with a mix of thanks and melancholy.)

Anne: Well...if that's all, I'll let you guys get some sleep. It's been a really long day, between the assassin attack and the trips to Mt. Taikyoku and Konan...

Tatara: Yeah...good night, Anne.

Tokaki+Toroki+Karasuki: Good night.

Anne: Good night, all of you. Tomorrow...maybe we'll pay Taiitsu-kun a visit.

(Anne returns to the girls' room, not surprised to find all three of them sleeping. Anne smiles, and tucks herself into bed, placing the mirror on the bedside table, where it softly glows.)

(Anne tries to sleep, but thoughts of anxiety fill her head.)

Anne: I'm tired...go to sleep! Sleep! Grrr...

(Anne rolls over to look at the mirror. She picks it up and looks at the image, which is Tamahome sitting next to Berit's bed, clearly worried)

Anne: Berit...I'm sorry...

(Anne puts the mirror back down and rolls back over. It doesn't help her to sleep)

Anne: If only I weren't so weak...if I had powers like everybody else, I could heal Berit, or stop Kutou from invading, or stop the cult from attacking...

(Anne puts her pillow over her face in annoyance)

Anne: I just wish I knew what was going on...things are getting so out of control. I know Taiitsu-kun knows more than she's telling me...why won't she spill it? I need to know the whole story before I do things...then maybe I won't have that dream from yesterday again. I never want to hear that song another time!

(Anne sighs, replacing the pillow and relaxing her head)

Anne: I guess...tomorrow's another day. We can visit Taiitsu-kun, I can make her explain what's going on...and then, maybe I can wake Berit up.

(Anne smiles, as relaxed as she is going to get, and sleep closes her eyes, finally)

*************

(The morning sun shines brightly upon Shijuen. The streets are sparsely populated, as yesterday's attack scared most people into their homes, but a few workers are out and about.)

(Two cloaked figures walk down the street, their bodies concealed by flowing black cloth. Even their heads are covered, by hoods that droop lazily over their faces. People give them a wide berth, and more than their fair share of suspicious glances.)

(The figures walk slowly down Shijuen's main street without speaking, and arrive at the front gate of the Imperial Palace. The two figures look at each other, nod, and push open the gates with practiced ease.)

(Inside the palace, Anne, Karasuki, Tatara, and Kokie are eating a large breakfast, prepared by the Emperor's culinary staff in a large feasting hall that opens to the serene courtyard. None of the other Warriors are up, and the eaters have no interest in sharing their feast.)

(The pleasant conversation over the meal stops abruptly when a young messenger opens the door to the banquet hall.)

Messenger: Um...your holiness?

(The group looks around, confused as to who the messenger is addressing)

Messenger: ...my lady?

Tatara: Oh! He's talking to you, Anne.

Kokie: He could be talking to me.

Karasuki: You don't fit either of those criteria, Kokie.

(Karasuki ducks as Kokie punches for his head, and Anne politely ignores them)

Anne: Yes?

Messenger: Um...the Emperor needs to see you. There are two visitors at the gates, asking for you.

Anne: Asking...for me?

(Karasuki and Kokie stop fighting for a moment.)

Kokie: Hold it...who are these visitors?

Messenger: (bowing at an almost ninety degree angle) I'm sorry! I didn't see them myself!

Tatara: Hey, hey, stand up; you'll pull your hamstrings for sure!

(The messenger does not reply, only nervously holds his position)

Anne: Tell the Emperor I'll be there soon.

(The messenger finally stands up with a relieved expression)

Messenger: I will!

(He runs out of the banquet hall, closing the door behind him. Anne and the others look at each other in confusion)

Kokie: Two visitors? Do we...know two people who would visit us?

Tatara: Um...I don't think so.

Karasuki: Anne, hand me the mirror and I'll check it out.

Anne: Oh, sure.

(Anne had brought the mirror to the table, so she simply hands it to Karasuki. He passes his hand over it, dispelling the perpetual image of Berit in bed, and concentrates for a second. The view in the mirror appears at the front gate of Shijuen, and then zooms down the main street. It stops at the gates, where two tall, cloaked figures stand.)

(Anne frowns with disdain)

Anne: Um...I'm sure I don't know these people. I guess...we'd better check it out.

Tatara: But...they might be dangerous!

Kokie: Come on! If they are, we can take them, no sweat.

Tatara: Even if they're Suzaku Warriors?

Karasuki: They aren't Suzaku Warriors; their chi is strange. I don't recognize it, though it seems familiar.

Anne: Well...there's only one way to find out. Let's go meet them.

(Anne and the others reluctantly leave the table, Karasuki taking his mirror along with him. The four walk down the hallway to the throne room, until Tatara stops walking.)

Tatara: Wait. Shouldn't we wake up everybody else?

Kokie: Naah. They need to sleep right now, and we most likely won't need them to come with us.

Tatara: All right...I just have a bad feeling about this.

Karasuki: Oh, they're just cloaked figures. What could go wrong? But, seriously, the Emperor probably has enough guards to hold off two people until everybody else gets here.

Anne: Good point. All right, let's go.

(Anne opens the door to the throne room, and the four walk in. The Emperor stands in front of the throne, waiting for them.)

Emperor: Good of you to come, Anne.

Anne: I always like visitors. Do we know who they are?

Emperor: No. They just wanted to speak to you.

Karasuki: Sounds suspicious. Have them come into the throne room.

Tatara: Why not just go and meet them?

Karasuki: We can choose the battleground, if that's what it's going to come to.

Emperor: Battleground? If they want to kill you, I won't let them in!

Anne: No, no. It's just a precaution. I bet they don't have any of those sorts of intentions.

Emperor: All right...I'll let them in.

(The Emperor gestures once, simply raising his hand a small distance. At once, the soldiers open the door, and the two cloaked figures walk in. They are tall, black-clad, and too cloaked to make out gender)

Cloaked figure 1: (sultry feminine voice) We have come to speak with the Priestess of Byakko.

(Anne frowns, but steps forwards anyways)

Anne: I am the Priestess of Byakko. What did you wish to discuss?

Cloaked figure 2: (suave masculine voice) Our message is not for the ears of others.

Anne: I won't discuss anything alone; at least I need my Warriors with me.

Cloaked figure 1: Our message is for you, and you alone.

(Suddenly, Karasuki steps forwards)

Kokie: Why do you two cloak yourselves? What do you have to hide?

Cloaked figure 2: Our identities are our business. Will you grant us a private audience?

Tatara: (whispering to Karasuki, who is looking at his mirror intently) Karasuki, what are you doing?

(Karasuki stares at the mirror, and then his eyes widen. He steps in front of Anne, abruptly, and throws his hands up)

Karasuki: No! I know who you are, and you will not get near Anne!

Cloaked figure 2: Oh, really? Then, by all means...enlighten us as to our identities.

(Karasuki holds up the mirror, which shows the two cloaked figures in the throne room. The image is identical to real life, but the figures have black chi auras around them.)

Karasuki: When I first saw your chi, I didn't recognize it. But now I do; it looks like that other guy's chi, Liao! You two are cultists!

(The first cloaked figure begins to laugh, a loud, piercing laugh)

Cloaked figure 1: Very good...very good! It appears that this charade has run its course! Ren, darling, shall we?

Ren (Cloaked figure 2): With pleasure, my dear.

(The two cloaked figures grasp their cloaks, and with practiced ease rip them off, throwing them into the air. Anne and the others gasp to see who they are)

(The first cloaked figure is truly a woman. She is tall, leggy and beautiful, but her face has a cruel tone to it. She has long black hair, braided downwards past her waist, but that is not the most visible part of her; she is wearing a remarkably skimpy outfit. She wears a black skirt that reaches past her knees, but her torso is only barely covered by what appears to be an Ancient Chinese Bra. To her credit, she is in very good physical shape. She has a long, thin scabbard on her waist)

(The other cloaked figure is a man, and a very good-looking man at that. He has beautiful shoulder-length hair that flows perfectly over his shoulders. He is dressed in a fancy black shirt, with golden trim and cuffed sleeves, and the outfit is completed by loose black pants. He also has a scabbard on his waist)

(Tatara immediately blushes at the woman's outfit, while Anne and Kokie stare at the man in awe. Karasuki does not have a reaction to either of them, simply continues to frown.)

Ren: Well, then, shall we begin? 

Jun (Cloaked Figure 2): A wonderful idea. Draw your swords!

(Everybody in the throne room is more than a bit confused and surprised at these two people. Suddenly, Jun reaches to her waist and expertly draws her sword. She moves into a fighting stance, standing up straight with her legs slightly bent, sword held out parallel to the ground. Her front leg is out straight, while her back foot is perpendicular to the line through her front foot.)

(Anne, Tatara, Karasuki and Kokie just stare at her.)

Jun: Your sword! Draw it!

(Ren smiles perfectly at Jun)

Ren: Jun, darling, they don't have swords.

(Jun snarls, her face turning into a mask of rage)

Jun: Fine, we'll have to make due without proper opponents!

Karasuki: They're really attacking!!! I'll go get Toroki...you guys take care of these two!

(Karasuki runs away into the hallway, causing Anne, Tatara and Kokie to gape)

Anne: He ran away!!! I can't believe this!!!

Kokie: Fine. I've got bitch-woman...Tatara, you take hair-boy.

Tatara: No problem.

(Jun puts her weight on her front foot, and then screams as she darts forwards, sword outstretched. Kokie's eyes widen as she jumps into the air, hoping to evade Jun's sword.)

(Jun raises her sword upwards, stabbing with the point at Kokie's rising body. Kokie screams as Jun's sword slashes her leg, but she avoids the stab)

Kokie: You'll pay for that one!!!

(Kokie raises her hand, and her eyes glow white. Jun just smiles as Kokie flicks her hand, and the concussion detonates with a boom. Jun just stands, thoroughly unaffected by her attack.)

(Meanwhile, a few feet away, Ren has drawn his sword and assumed a similar stance, but his sword is a bit thinner than Jun's)

Ren: I will assume that you also do not have a sword...

Tatara: Wouldn't you know that already? Haven't you guys been spying on us the entire time we were here?

(Ren smiles in defeat)

Ren: Ah, I'm afraid you've caught me. Then...en garde!

(Ren jumps forwards, but he is faster than Jun. Tatara jumps to the side, but Ren's sword follows him. Tatara's eyes widen as Ren bends forwards, thrusting with the point of his sword at Tatara's chest.)

(Tatara raises his hand quickly, and his Celestial Symbol glows white. As Ren's point flies towards his chest, Tatara summons a green mass of plants in front of him, vines thickening in milliseconds to form a shield. Ren's eyes widens as his sword plunges into a mass of green, and stops short of Tatara's chest.)

(Tatara grins, and jumps backwards, letting go of the green vines, which are now twining around Ren's sword)

Tatara: Gotcha!

(Ren frowns as he methodically rip vines off his sword)

(Jun lunges for Kokie's head, missing slightly and grazing Kokie's shoulder. Kokie ducks under the sword and springs for Jun, lifting herself into the air as she dives. The two women collide with a loud noise, and Jun is thrown to the ground. Kokie levitates up, and flies over to Anne, who is watching the action with fright)

Kokie: Anne! It's you they want to get rid of! Get out of here!

Anne: But...I can't just leave you two here!

Kokie: Please! Find the others, and bring anybody who can move here!

(Anne's eyes widen, confusing Kokie)

Anne: (screaming) Kokie!! Behind you!!!

(Kokie acts purely on reflex, holding up her hand and focusing her chi behind her back. As Jun's sword flies towards Kokie's unprotected back, the rippling air slows her down.)

(Anne takes one frightened step backwards, and then follows Kokie's instruction, running the way that Karasuki took. By now, the Emperor has vacated the throne room as well, leaving only the combatants)

(Kokie turns around to see Jun struggling against the ripples that have grasped her sword. Kokie grins, increasing her chi so that the sword is now pushing backwards. Jun's eyes widen, but then she grins, reaching one hand up to touch the center of her chest.)

(In the center of Jun's chest is a golden circle, inscribed with a pentagram. When Jun touches it, it blazes with dark light. Kokie's eyes widen, and she pushes harder)

(Tatara holds out a shield of green vines, and stands at the ready against Ren.)

Tatara: Try to get past my shield! I dare you!

(Ren sniffs haughtily)

Ren: It will be your last mistake to underestimate our sacred sword arts.

(Ren bends his knees, and jumps forwards, his sword pointed towards Tatara's chest. Tatara thrusts the shield out for the sword, but Ren raises his sword to an almost vertical position, and flicks his wrist almost gently)

(Tatara gapes as Ren's sword bends downwards over his shield, aiming directly for his heart.)

(Jun chants a few words, and her sword glows with the same dark light as the disc around her neck. Kokie's eyes widen as Jun cuts through the chi stopping her from attacking, and jumps for Kokie's chest.)

(Tatara screams as the sword flies at him. He desperately brings up his hands, to try and block the onrushing point, and in his desperation he touches the necklace given to him by Taiitsu-kun.)

(The point of Jun's sword flashes as it jumps toward its target, Kokie's heart. Kokie's eyes blaze white, and there is a loud ripping sound. Jun stops in mid-lunge, and flies backwards, her sword falling from her hand.)

(Tatara's beaded necklace glows a blinding white, and suddenly the beads burst into green life. Tatara screams as Ren's sword passes through his flesh...but then it hits something hard and there is a sound of rending metal. Tears fall down Tatara's face as he stares at Ren's sword, which has passed through his palm and broken itself upon the mesh of vines that cover his chest.)

(Kokie bends to pick up Jun's sword as Jun hits the ground hard. Jun opens her eyes to feel a sharp point against her neck, and looks up to see Kokie poised to skewer her neck)

Kokie: I could kill you right now. Give me one reason why I shouldn't.

(Jun grits her teeth, and touches her pendant)

Jun: Mei...now...

(Kokie's eyes narrow as she feels a different chi, manifesting itself in the center of the throne room. She pokes the sword point into Jun's neck, drawing a spot of blood)

Kokie: That wasn't an answer.

(Ren grimaces as he pulls the sword out of Tatara's right hand. As Tatara sinks to the ground in pain, Ren examines his sword. What was a long, well-made sword is now a hilt with a protruding piece of metal. With indifference, Ren throws it to the side.)

(Tatara struggles not to scream as he holds his hand, blood flowing down his arm swiftly. His Celestial Symbol weakly glows, but it has been severed.)

(It is at that moment that Anne, Karasuki, Amefuri and Toroki run back into the throne room, just in time to see the flash of dark and the appearance of two more figures. There is a loud boom, and Tatara and Kokie are thrown backwards)

Anne: Oh my god!!! What just happened???

(Ren and Jun look backwards in relief. Behind them stand a young girl and a young man. The girl wears a simple black dress with regal blue trimming, and the man wears expensive black clothes. The man's face is earnest, but the girl's face is hard and relaxed at the same time.)

Ren: It's about time you got here, Mei. These Byakko Warriors are...annoying.

(Anne is now kneeling next to Tatara, staring at his hand in horror.)

Anne: Tatara!! What happened to you???

Tatara: (gritting his teeth) I'm...not having the best...luck lately...

(Tatara closes his eyes, succumbing to sleep. Anne's eyes bug out)

Anne: Tatara!!! No!!! Tatara!!!!

Karasuki: Anne! Calm down; he's not dead! It's just the loss of blood...but if we don't do something soon he'll be in critical condition. 

Toroki: I'd love to...but we have bigger problems right now.

Mei (young woman): Priestess of Byakko!!! Your time has come! By the divine will of Senri-E, the time of your death has arrived!

(Anne inhales deeply, and then slowly exhales. She stands up, hands clenched.)

Anne: (pushed too far) Honestly!!! I have just about had ENOUGH of you people trying to kill me!!!

Mei: Then, acquiesce to the divine will!

Anne: No way! I am through with these attempts on my life!!! Toroki, Amefuri...kill them!!!!

(Mei holds up her hand, and a black aura of chi appears around her. Ren and Jun glow black, and disappear. Toroki and Amefuri shake off the surprise from Anne's sudden authority, and then step forwards. The boy next to Mei looks a bit surprised)

Young Man: Err...Mei...what's going on?

Mei: (patronizing) We're finally going to kill the Priestess of Byakko, Liang.

Liang (Young Man): Ohhh...

(Liang reaches to his waist, where there is a long scabbard. Toroki frowns, and reaches to his waist as well. Amefuri and Mei simply stare at each other)

Mei: (calmly) All right then...let's begin.

(Mei raises her hand again, this time extending it fully above her head. The air in the throne room blurs for a moment, and then the room is filled with dark mist. Toroki looks around nervously, his hand near his waist.)

(Amefuri reaches into her pocket to touch the orb given to her by Taiitsu-kun, and her Celestial Symbol flares into light. A white glow surrounds her body, and expands quickly outward, pushing away the black mist.)

(Out of the mist, Liang charges at Toroki, who quickly draws his katana and parries Liang's slash to Toroki's right flank.)

(Liang quickly disengages, stepping backwards with that curious style of footwork shared by Ren and Jun. Toroki slashes at Liang's retreating form, but he is met by a quick parry and an even quicker counterattack to Toroki's head.)

(Amefuri holds up her hands, drawing upon her chi to form a ball of energy. With a thrusting motion, she sends the ball spiraling towards Mei. As it flies, it grows until it is bigger than Mei's head.)

(Mei simply reaches out and smacks the ball to the side, making it explode after colliding with the wall. Mei snaps her fingers, and the air around Amefuri explodes.)

(Toroki throws his katana up, clumsily parrying Liang's attack. Liang's sword glides along the katana's curved edge, and he turns the edge of his straight sword to Toroki's left side.)

(Toroki expects this, however, and jumps nimbly backwards. Liang's slash falls short, and Toroki dashes in, beating Liang's sword to the side and slashing towards his chest as Liang is caught off-balance)

(A white light shines through the smoke from Mei's explosion; it is Amefuri's shield. Mei raises one eyebrow as Amefuri jumps out of the smoke, running towards Mei. Mei narrows her eyes, pointing at Amefuri and mouthing a few words.)

(Amefuri feels a gathering of chi around her, so she instinctively jumps to the side. At the exact place where she was a moment ago, the air explodes into black smoke. Amefuri's eyes widen, and she runs faster, another explosion nipping at her feet.)

(Mei sighs impatiently, and then brings her hands together with a loud clap. Amefuri is thrown off her feet, and thuds to the ground. Mei calmly walks over to Amefuri's side, raising her hand and gathering black energy in her hands)

(Liang now sits on the ground, the point of Toroki's katana drawing blood in the center of his chest. He is clearly scared to death, while Toroki remains calm. Liang crawls backwards a few feet, and then sees that Toroki is now looking at Amefuri in fright.)

(Amefuri opens her eyes, to see Mei's placid face staring at her and a chi ball about to explode in Mei's hand.)

Toroki: Amefuri!!!!

(Amefuri turns her head to see Toroki running at Mei as the chi ball detonates. Amefuri feels a blast of energy, and then passes out.)

(Toroki jumps, catching Mei in a diving tackle. The two roll across the floor, until Toroki gains control and pins Mei to the ground with one arm behind her back. He pushes her face into the ground, all while putting his hand around her neck)

Toroki: Leave. Now. Or I will snap your neck.

(Mei does not answer for a moment, and then speaks slowly)

Mei: (quietly and haltingly) You cannot escape from the fate that God has decreed for you...no matter how hard you may try.

(Mei's body shimmers with a dark light, as does Liang's prone form. In a breath, Mei and Liang disappear, leaving Toroki crouched on the ground. Anne and Karasuki finally move, running over to Amefuri)

Anne: Amefuri!!! Amefuri!!!!

Karasuki: This looks bad...there might be internal bleeding...

Anne: What can we do??? Subaru's still not up, and Tatara's in bad shape as well...

(Karasuki looks at Tatara, Kokie and Amefuri, all of whom are unconscious)

Karasuki: I think...it's time to pay Taiitsu-kun another visit.

-

Max: (deadpan) Well, that was fun.

Nick: My hands!!!! My beautiful hands...

Chris: He's finally snapped. Get me that straightjacket.

Luna: Now, now...we can't be hasty. He needs more help than we can give him.

Katherine: Look, his hands aren't what we should be worrying about right now!!!

Jeff: That's true...

Janna: We should concentrate on Berit and the cult...

Katherine: No! Not them either! I mean, look at this! I broke a nail!!!

Anne: (ignoring Katherine) The next episode is called "Houou no kuufuku", or "The Phoenix's hunger".


	30. Houou no kuufuku

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Max: If you've been tuning in diligently, you'll remember the cult very clearly.

Luna: But until now, we'd only actually met one of the members.

Katherine: Last episode, we met the other four members, in a heated battle.

Nick: We were able to defeat them, but now everybody is wounded in some way...

Janna: ...besides Anne and Karasuki, of course.

Chris: Dammit! I wanna kick those guys' asses so bad...

Anne: Shh, shh...calm. Calm.

Jeff: Now we're headed back to Mt. Taikyoku...why do I get the feeling that we're running in an endless circle?

Episode 30: Houou no kuufuku (The Phoenix's Hunger)

(Karasuki stands above Anne, who is kneeling next to Amefuri. Sailo's throne room is in much worse condition than it was one hour before; Mei's explosions have left large craters and burn marks on the floor, and there are scattered bloodstains.)

(Karasuki looks around the room, at Tatara, Kokie, and Amefuri, all of whom are lying unconscious on the ground. Toroki stands up, and walks slowly over to Anne and Karasuki.)

Toroki: What are we going to do? Everyone's hurt, and Subaru's still asleep..

Anne: Karasuki's right...Taiitsu-kun can help us.

Toroki: But...Tokaki's asleep too. We can't teleport there.

Karasuki: Yes...but Taiitsu-kun can teleport us there, if we can contact her...

Anne: Yeah...but how to do that? Amefuri's passed out!

Toroki: Maybe...our pearls can do it? I mean, it would make sense

Anne: That's a good idea...I'll try it.

(Anne reaches into her pocket and touches the pearl. Instantly, she feels that telepathic mental link to the rest of the pearl-bearers. Anne frowns, and tries to contact Taiitsu-kun.)

(At first, Anne runs into a mental barrier when she tries to establish a link with a non-Byakko-Warrior. In Anne's mind, there is a pearly wall in front of her, stopping her from communicating with anyone else. Anne grits her teeth, and pushes at the wall with her mind)

(At first, nothing happens. Then, ever so slowly, the wall begins to give a little, with tiny cracks appearing in its center. As Anne pushes harder, the cracks widen, little by little. With a sudden splintering sound, the wall bursts into shiny white pieces, leaving an endless expanse of grass beyond.)

(Anne looks around, surprised. What used to be simply seven points of light symbolizing her friends has now turned into an endless green field under a blue sky, with thousands of flitting points of light floating in it.)

Anne: Is this...what Amefuri sees? No wonder it takes her so long to use telepathy...but more importantly, how am I going to find Taiitsu-kun in this mess?

(Anne looks back at the white lights symbolizing her friends. She can recognize them all by sight, as each of their lights has a certain chi that is specific to each. Slowly, a crazy idea dawns upon Anne)

Anne: Wait...Amefuri, Kokie and Karasuki have larger lights than the rest...could it be that these lights represent one's chi?

(Anne looks closer at the field of lights. Now that she knows what to look for, several of the lights seem bigger than others. Anne tries to get a closer look and finds that she can move rapidly between lights. Anne flies quickly through the field, looking for someone with a larger chi.)

(Anne speeds up, continuing to move eastwards. Then, on the horizon, Anne sees it. The chi is the largest she has seen, easily as large as her head. The others had been simply points of light, including those of Amefuri, Kokie and Karasuki. As if to underscore the point that the chi is Taiitsu-kun's, the orb of light has a dark purple tint.)

Anne: Well...guess I found it. I knew she was strong, but not THAT strong...guess it takes a bit more chi than Kokie's to create the world...

(Anne rolls her eyes at the stupid thoughts running through her head, and then frowns)

Anne: Oh well. Not much to do but try and make contact...

(Anne hesitantly reaches her hand out, brushing against Taiitsu-kun's chi. The instant she touches it, her mind is filled with loud, painful white noise. Anne screams, but tries to keep herself from being consumed)

Anne: Aahhh!!! It hurts!!! Must...get through!!! [T-taiitsu-kun! Taiitsu-kun!!!]

(Anne pulls away, unable to withstand any more. A moment later, the purple chi glows slightly, and Anne feels telepathic contact.)

Taiitsu-kun: (completely shocked) [Anne? Is that you?]

Anne: [Yes! What was that noise???]

Taiitsu-kun: [Security measures...how are you speaking to me right now??? And why?]

Anne: [I needed to talk to you, so I used your pearl...]

(The surprise emanating from Taiitsu-kun's mind is palpable, and Anne pushes down an urge to widen her eyes)

Taiitsu-kun: (getting her emotions in check) [You used the pearl? How, pray tell, did you do that?]

Anne: [Err...well...there was this wall...and I pushed it, and it broke. Then I saw this field of grass with a bunch of lights representing people's chi...and then I found you.]

Taiitsu-kun: (to herself) [A wall...and then a field of grass...that's a new perspective...I never expected something like this to happen...]

Anne: [Huh?]

Taiitsu-kun: [We'll talk about this later. Just tell me why you wanted to contact me.]

Anne: [Oh, yes...well, we need to get over to Mt. Taikyoku, and we need you to teleport you.]

Taiitsu-kun: [Let me guess; Tokaki's too weak to do it.]

Anne: [No! That's not the reason at all...see, yesterday we went back to Konan, as per your request...and, it didn't work. Tatara got burned within one inch of his life, Tokaki got most of his bones broken, Amefuri, Kokie and Toroki sustained other injuries, and I couldn't wake Berit up. On top of that, we got a visit from four of those crazy cultists today, and they only hurt Tatara, Kokie and Amefuri more! Subaru can't help us, because she used all of her energy healing Tatara yesterday...]

Taiitsu-kun: [This is very unsettling...I did not expect that the Suzaku Stars would fight again, and certainly I did not expect that they would be able to defeat your Warriors... (pausing for a moment) I understand your need. I will certainly teleport you to Mt. Taikyoku.]

Anne: (with a mental sigh of relief) [Thank you...let me alert Karasuki and Toroki first.]

Taiitsu-kun: [It is nothing...I will wait one minute.]

(Anne breaks off the mental contact, and wills herself out of the grassy field. With a rushing feeling, she opens her eyes. Karasuki and Toroki do not seem to have moved)

Anne: All right; she's going to teleport us to Mt. Taikyoku.

(Karasuki and Toroki look at each other, surprised)

Karasuki: Did you already talk to her? That must have been half a minute!

(Anne's eyes narrow, but before she can speak there is that tugging feeling in her stomach signifying teleportation. To Anne's surprise, the teleportation this time is not gradual or relaxed, it is almost as jerky as Tokaki's. Her vision fades into a purple mist, and then into darkness.)

*************

(The pentagram cloister. All five candles are lit, and all five cultists are in attendance)

Liao: You four have returned from Shijuen; were you successful?

Mei: (sharply) No. We were not.

Liao: As you can see, the situation is not as easy as it appears.

Jun: As I recall, we succeeded in comparison to your pitiful attempt.

Liao: Mei said you were not successful.

Ren: We did not accomplish our goal; the Priestess of Byakko is still alive. But we managed to inflict serious wounds upon three of the Stars, and impair the other.

Liang: I really didn't know that they could fight that well...

Mei: Shut up, Liang. I begin to wonder if your monetary contributions are enough to offset your stupidity.

Liang: (flabbergasted) Mei! That's...a horrible thing to say!

Liao: Mei, please. We are all under stresses, and we must ruminate upon our next course of action.

Jun: That's true...I'm beginning to wonder if we really should concentrate on the Priestess of Byakko. Since she entered our world, the Priestess of Byakko has consistently thwarted our attempts to kill her or her Warriors. Maybe we should concentrate on the Priestess of Suzaku instead.

Mei: (shocked at the very idea) But...Senri-E specifically told me to focus our energy on the Priestess of Byakko!

Ren: Jun, if I understand you correctly, you are going against Senri-E's wishes.

Jun: No, that is not my meaning. Senri-E may have told Mei that the Priestess of Byakko is the greater danger, but to attack her and hers again would be suicide. Senri-E surely did not suspect that we would be outmatched.

Liao: (calmly) Your ideas border on heresy.

Liang: No, they don't! You guys don't get it; she's just saying that we have to do what we can, and not get all wrapped up in stuff we can't do! Right, Jun?

Jun: (amused) My goodness; not only have you taken my side, you've correctly articulated my opinion.

Mei: Well...I suppose that I can accept that. As long as we still promise to get rid of the Priestess of Byakko as well.

Ren: It appears to be a good plan. Let us proceed with that goal in mind.

*************

(Anne, Karasuki and Toroki pop out of the air, landing hard on the floor of Taiitsu-kun's audience room. Anne coughs, standing up in as graceful a manner as she can. She looks around with surprise, and then looks at Taiitsu-kun in confusion)

Anne: Hey...where is everybody else?

(Taiitsu-kun sits on her throne, for once without one of her scrying mirrors around her)

Taiitsu-kun: They're being tended by the Nyan-Nyans.

Karasuki: That felt kinda...like Tokaki was teleporting us.

Taiitsu-kun: Excuse my haste; I felt that the need to talk eclipsed the need to carefully bring you here. I'm sure you are used to it by now.

Toroki: Yeah, we are...but what's with the need to talk? How important can this be?

Taiitsu-kun: I'll explain: I want a full account of what happened in both Konan and Shijuen.

Anne: Um...all right. There's not much to tell; we went to Konan, as you told us to...but then the Suzaku Warriors attacked us.

Toroki: Kokie took on Hotohori, getting us past the throne room, and then Tokaki and I took on Nuriko and Chichiri.

Karasuki: Then, Amefuri and Tatara held off Tamahome and Tasuki so Anne could get into Berit's room...

Taiitsu-kun: And then what happened?

Anne: Well...what you told us was true; Berit was in a coma. She didn't respond to anything I did...and then we had to leave. It was, altogether, a failure.

Taiitsu-kun: I have only one question; why did the Suzaku Warriors attack you?

(Anne, Karasuki and Toroki look at each other)

Karasuki: I'm not quite sure, really...

Toroki: I think...that they think...that we're the ones who put Berit in the coma.

(Taiitsu-kun raises one eyebrow)

Taiitsu-kun: (skeptical) That's an odd thing to believe. Why would they think something like that?

Anne: Well, they were pretty hostile to us the first time we went anyways. I think Berit had something to do with it...but I'm not sure.

Taiitsu-kun: Well, then, what happened in Shijuen?

Karasuki: Oh. Well, we woke up and ate breakfast this morning...and then two cloaked strangers arrived at the gates. They turned out to be two of the cultists that had been trying to kill us.

Taiitsu-kun: Really...so they have truly showed themselves?

Toroki: Er...yes? Then, two more appeared...and then we made them go away!

Taiitsu-kun: How descriptive. Anne, explain what you did to the pearl.

Anne: Oh! Well, I needed to contact you, so I used the pearl...and then-

(Taiitsu-kun holds up her hand, stopping Anne in mid-sentence)

Taiitsu-kun: No. Explain what you did in order to contact me.

Anne: Okay...well, when I normally used the pearl, my mind was in this white space with seven points of light representing my friends. I wanted to contact you, and you weren't in the white space, so I tried to leave it. But, there was this white wall stopping me from going on. So, I pushed, and after a little while it broke. Then, I realized that I was really in an endless field of grass, with little white dots for people's chi. Then, I found yours, and made contact. That's all...but, why did you want to know?

(Taiitsu-kun has been listening to all of this with rapt attention. When Anne finishes, she draws in a slow breath)

Taiitsu-kun: That pearl...is simply a device that makes contact between minds. The way it does this is by giving the user the ability to use their chi to make telepathic contact, but only to certain people; for your pearls, it was only in the space occupied by the chi of you and your friends. What astounds me is the fact that you were able to break the barrier on the pearl, and use the pearl as a general telepathic device.

Anne: Is that...so special?

Taiitsu-kun: I made that barrier myself, and you broke through it. I didn't know that your chi was that strong.

Anne: (blushing a bit) Oh, well...

Karasuki: Believe me, we had no idea either.

Taiitsu-kun: You do know that you can use that pearl to contact telepathically anyone in this world now, much the same way that I do, right?

Anne: (a bit surprised) Really? I mean, that makes sense, but...

(Anne thinks for a moment, and then her eyes widen a bit)

Anne: You don't think...that I could try to reach Berit that way, could I?

Taiitsu-kun: Theoretically...you could try. In fact, that has a chance of working.

Anne: Maybe I should try right now...

Taiitsu-kun: No, right now you need to rest. All of you have been going for days now without real rest, and the most important thing for all of you is to get some sleep. In fact, I'll have the Nyan-Nyans look at you three as well, if only to relieve your weariness.

Anne: Thanks a lot, Taiitsu-kun.

Taiitsu-kun: Don't thank me yet; tomorrow you're going back to Konan.

(Anne, Karasuki and Toroki gape at Taiitsu-kun)

Toroki: What??? You're kidding! They'll massacre us!

Taiitsu-kun: Not if I stop them, they won't. We'll discuss this tomorrow. Right now, return to your rooms and I'll have the Nyan-Nyans see to you.

Karasuki: Hey! Hold on; Anne, did you tell the Emperor we were leaving?

(Anne's eyes widen in surprise)

Anne: Oh, no! I didn't alert him at all! He's probably worried sick by now...

Taiitsu-kun: I'll take care of it. All three of you, go to your rooms. Now.

Anne: Yes, mother...thank you. Again.

Taiitsu-kun: Go!

(Anne, Karasuki, and Toroki, suitably cowed by Taiitsu-kun, leave the audience room. Taiitsu-kun frowns, levitating a mirror over to her throne.)

*************

(Breaking a long, restful slumber, Anne opens her eyes. Once again, she is in that strange, wall-less room in Taiitsu-kun's pavilion. Anne rubs her eyes to wake up, and gets her clothes from the side of the bed, where they are miraculously washed and pressed.)

(Upon leaving the room, she finds that she is the only one up so early. After dismissing the thought of going back to sleep, Anne leaves the common room to find some food.)

(After wandering through the halls for a while, Anne quickly gets bored, not to mention a little bit lost. With a frown, Anne retraces her steps...or tries to.)

Anne: This place is a maze! How did I find my way around here before???

(Anne stops in front of a large door. It looks familiar, so Anne thinks about where she saw it last. In a moment, the location returns to Anne's mind)

Anne: Oh, this is Taiitsu-kun's throne-room-abode thingy. Maybe I can go in and ask her for some food...

(Anne knocks on the door politely, waiting for a response. When none comes, she knocks again. This time, there is a response, but it is conveyed telepathically.)

Taiitsu-kun: (gruffly) [What do you want?]

Anne: [Oh! I'm sorry...]

Taiitsu-kun: [Answer the question, girl, or go away!]

(Anne glares at the door, but thinks for a moment.)

Anne: Wait...is there anything I wanted to ask her? Actually...there is! (returning to telepathy) [I wanted to ask you a few questions...]

Taiitsu-kun: [Fine...you can come in. Just make it quick, as I'm busy!]

(Anne glares some more, but clears her expression as the door opens. Anne politely walks up to Taiitsu-kun's throne, where the old woman sits, regarding a mirror)

Taiitsu-kun: (not really paying attention) Yes?

Anne: Well...um...I wanted to ask you a few things.

Taiitsu-kun: Go ahead. I'm listening.

Anne: First...what's this bracelet you gave me?

(Taiitsu-kun turns towards Anne, one eyebrow raised)

Taiitsu-kun: I told you before, it's an old heirloom of mine. Why do you ask?

(Anne hesistates for a moment)

Anne: Oh, darn...I don't want to have to tell her about that dream of mine... Oh, no reason. I was just...wondering.

(Taiitsu-kun frowns, knowing Anne is concealing something. Quickly, Anne changes the subject)

Anne: Um...I also wanted to know...if I'm going to return to Konan...how am I supposed to help Berit? I mean...I don't...

(Taiitsu-kun raises her hand to stop Anne from continuing)

Taiitsu-kun: I understand. Honestly; I don't quite know if there is a way that Berit can awaken from her...coma. I can't help you with this.

Anne: But...why do I have to go back to Konan then???

Taiitsu-kun: Ah. We shall discuss that when all the Stars of Byakko are gathered. Did you have any more questions?

(Anne thinks for a moment, and is about to answer no, when a strange question pops into her head)

Anne: Taiitsu-kun? Who's Senri-E?

(For a moment, Taiitsu-kun's face loses all of it's color, blanching to a pale white. The next moment, her face looks normal, making Anne wonder if the blanching happened)

(Taiitsu-kun frowns deeply, looking at Anne with a penetrating glance)

Taiitsu-kun: (suspicious) Where did you hear that name?

Anne: (slightly creeped out) Err...um...the cultists mentioned it a few times? I just wondered if it had any significance...

Taiitsu-kun: (sharply, ending the conversation) It doesn't. If you don't have anything more to ask, breakfast is now ready in your common room.

Anne: All right...I'm finished now. Thank you very much.

(Anne quickly leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. She leans against the wall, holding up her wrist so the bracelet catches the light)

Anne: I never expected to get such a reaction out of Taiitsu-kun...who is Senri-E anyways?

(Anne is jolted out of her thoughts by a growling stomach. Anne relaxes her arm and smiles)

Anne: Well, if nothing else, I can definitely be sure of hunger...

*************

(Anne finds her way back to the common room, and opens the door. To her surprise, everybody else is already up. More surprisingly, everybody seems to be energetic and full of appetite)

Karasuki: About time you got here, Anne; the food's almost gone.

Anne: Whoa! When did you guys get up?

Amefuri: (pausing between bites) About 15 minutes ago. Sit down, eat.

(Anne sits down at the empty spot at the end of the table, beginning to eat the delicious food.)

Anne: So, if you guys are all up...is everybody feeling better?

Tokaki: Healthful and dandy! I doubt Subaru could have done much better than the Nyan-Nyans did!

Subaru: Hey! There's no little blue-haired girl that can do things better than I can!

Tatara: Not true...they're so much cuter than you are.

(Subaru takes a break from eating to hit Tatara in the back of the head)

Kokie: It's almost like...I never got hurt. It's almost creepy that those things can heal so well.

Toroki: And this food is very good...

Anne: It's good we're all getting along again...

Karasuki: There's nothing to fight about anymore. In fact, I'd say things are getting downright boring in the book.

(Anne laughs at this, and is quickly joined in her mirth by the rest of the group.)

(When everyone has finished eating, Anne speaks up again)

Anne: Now that we're done, Taiitsu-kun wants to speak to us.

Toroki: What about?

Anne: Uh...I think she wants us to go back to Konan.

(Nobody speaks for a moment, then the room erupts into loud complaints)

Tatara: WHAT????

Tokaki: She wants us to go back????

Anne: (a bit intimidated) Uh...yeah?

Amefuri: Why??? Has she completely snapped?

Karasuki: Perhaps she enjoys watching us get beat up...

Kokie: Or...she wants us to go back to Konan and beat up the Suzaku Warriors!!!

Anne: No! That can't be it...I'm sure that she has a valid reason...

Subaru: Well, I want to know this reason, and how she thinks you can wake Berit up.

Toroki: Yes. Let's go.

(The Byakko Warriors leave the table and exit the room, leaving Anne in their dust. Anne sighs, and follows them in a slightly bored, slightly annoyed mood)

(Tokaki opens the door to Taiitsu-kun's sanctum, followed closely by Amefuri, Kokie and the other Byakko Warriors. Taiitsu-kun looks up, surprised to see the group so soon)

Tokaki: (angry) What's this about us going to Konan again???

Taiitsu-kun: (passively) Haven't you learned not to speak until you know the facts yet?

(Tokaki's eyes widen, and then his face turns red from annoyance)

Amefuri: Well, if you'd please explain why we have to go back to Konan, that would be wonderful.

Taiitsu-kun: Simple. The Suzaku Warriors believe that you eight are enemies; you must cure them of that notion.

Kokie: And how are we supposed to cure them of that? They won't believe us!

Taiitsu-kun: I understand that. I'll help you this time; they will believe me.

Subaru: All right...but then, how is Anne supposed to wake Berit up?

(Taiitsu-kun frowns deeply)

Taiitsu-kun: Regrettably...I do not have a solution to that problem. As I said before, if the problem were only physical consumption then it would not be a problem. But I have no way of healing her mental state. I am sorry.

(Nobody says anything for a while. Eventually, Anne speaks up)

Anne: I understand...but...I'm not going to give up yet. I know there's a way to heal Berit, we just haven't thought of it. With the help of the Suzaku Warriors, we'll definitely think of something.

(Taiitsu-kun gives what is a smile for her)

Taiitsu-kun: I'm glad. Now, I'll send you back to Konan.

Toroki: Wait. How are you going to provide the Suzaku Warriors with evidence that we are trustworthy?

Taiitsu-kun: Simple. I'll project an image of myself there and speak directly to them.

Tatara: Ohhhh....smart!

Taiitsu-kun: Are you eight ready? With luck, this visit may be the last you have to make.

(The group nods, with Anne nodding last. Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes, and places her fingers together. Her dark purple aura springs up around her as she mutters a few words. Anne and the others feel a displacing sensation, and the world dissolves into deep purple)

*************

(The Emperor of Kutou looks into the rippling mirror. Inside it is Berit, now lying in a new bed in a larger room. The Emperor's eyes close, and he coughs once, sending droplets of blood flying. One hits the mirror's surface, and it abruptly turns back into a normal mirror.)

(The Emperor struggles to his feet, and after taking a few steps he braces himself against the pillar)

Emperor: (completely feminine voice) It will be today...I can feel the convergence. Finally...after waiting for so long, I can abandon this body.

(The Emperor coughs once again, the wracking rasp sending the old man to his knees)

Emperor: It...must come today. This body...will not survive this day. I can...almost taste it...it's so close...

*************

(Hotohori sits on his throne, in full empire attire. Several advisors kneel before him, updating him on the current situation on the front)

Hotohori: I see...then, speak to my military advisor and return to me with your report.

Advisors: Your majesty!

(The advisors politely stand up and leave quietly. Hotohori closes his eyes with a sigh)

Hotohori: Berit...why won't you get well?

(Hotohori is jolted out of his thoughts by a purple swirl in the center of the throne room. He gasps, standing up in anticipation of some enemy. But, the figure to emerge from the whirling void is...Taiitsu-kun)

Hotohori: Taiitsu-kun!!!

(Hotohori instantly falls to his knees, as Taiitsu-kun casually appraises him.)

Taiitsu-kun: Hotohori. It has been a long time.

Hotohori: Your holiness...

Taiitsu-kun: Oh, stand up. In fact, bring all of your fellow Stars; we need to have a conversation.

(Hotohori gracefully gets to his feet)

Hotohori: It will be as you request, your eminence!

(Hotohori gestures to a messenger, hidden in the curtains. Within a few minutes, all seven Suzaku Warriors are assembled. There is Hotohori, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tasuki, as well as an older man and the very young boy that blinded Kokie)

Hotohori: What is it you wanted to discuss?

Taiitsu-kun: Just one thing...

(Taiitsu-kun places her fingers together. From the void emerge Anne and the rest of the Byakko Warriors. The Suzaku Warriors show various shocked expressions)

Chichiri: What is the meaning of this??? Why are they here???

Taiitsu-kun: This is what I needed to speak to you about. For some reason, you seven are under the impression that these eight are your enemies.

Tamahome: They are!!! They were the ones who put Berit into this state!!!

(Karasuki frowns in disgust, followed by the rest of the Byakko Warriors)

Karasuki: For the last time, it was not-

Taiitsu-kun: SILENCE!!!

(As if by magic, both groups of Warriors fall quiet. Taiitsu-kun holds up her hand, and begins to speak)

Taiitsu-kun: I don't know where you got that idea, but Anne and her Warriors are not the cause of Berit's sickness.

(As one, the Suzaku Warriors gape at Taiitsu-kun)

Taiitsu-kun: Bring Berit here.

Older Suzaku Warrior: It is not a prudent idea to move her when she is in this state...

Taiitsu-kun: (addressing the older Suzaku Warrior) Mitsukake, her injuries are not physical; moving her will not have an adverse effect. Go!

(Tamahome scrambles out of Taiitsu-kun's sight, and returns a few minutes later carrying Berit. He gently places her limp body onto the throne. Anne bites her lip to keep from crying out)

Taiitsu-kun: Now. Let me set the record straight for you. The Byakko Stars and the Priestess of Byakko are not your enemies. In fact, Anne and Berit are sisters in their world.

(The Suzaku Warriors stare at Taiitsu-kun in an unbelieving stupor, but she just continues)

Taiitsu-kun: This state of Berit's is caused by her summoning of Suzaku! When the god is summoned, it consumes the Priestess. This is the only cause of Berit's sickness; nothing else! Now, I want to know why you believe that the Byakko Warriors are the enemy! Tell me!

(The Suzaku Warriors look a bit sheepish, until finally Tasuki speaks up)

Tasuki: Well...er...Berit told us...that these guys wanted ta kill her...

(Taiitsu-kun narrows her eyes)

Taiitsu-kun: I believe that this tangled web is finally beginning to unwind. It is imperative that Berit wakes up, so that we can get to the bottom of this. However...I regret that I cannot stay here any longer. Projection is very energy-consuming, so I will leave you all to sort things out. And, no fighting; I'll be watching you all.

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes, and she floats back into the swirling purple portal. The portal spirals a bit before shrinking out of existence, leaving seven relieved Byakko Warriors and seven confused Suzaku Warriors. There is silence for a time, until Tatara finally breaks the silence)

Tatara: Well...that was fun; when can we go?

(Subaru and Tokaki both smack Tatara hard, making the rest of the group smile. Reluctantly, the Suzaku Warriors calm down slightly)

Chichiri: Then...you all are truly not our enemies?

Kokie: That's what we've been trying to tell you all along!!! Jeez...

Young boy: If this is true...this is a serious flaw in our data.

Hotohori: (to the young boy) That is true, Chiriko...the real question is "what is truly going on?"

Amefuri: I don't know what's going on, and neither does the rest of us, but I know one thing; we have to wake Berit up.

Mitsukake: I'm afraid that that is beyond my healing talents. Whatever is happening to her...it's all mental.

Subaru: She's being consumed by Suzaku. Didn't you hear?

Tasuki: Hey! If Berit's gettin absorbed by Suzaku...then why isn't yer Priestess in the same condition?

Anne: Berit's will isn't as strong as mine. It took a lot of work after I made the wishes...

(Anne sighs, but then her eyes widen and her head rises)

Anne: Wishes...that's it! I know how we can save Berit!

(Tamahome's eyes brighten)

Tamahome: How???

Anne: It's simple...I'll make my last wish to Byakko, to protect Berit from being consumed by Suzaku!

(Each of the Byakko Warriors gape at Anne, and then each of them starts protesting)

Karasuki: No! Anne, you can't!

Tatara: If you make your last wish, you'll...you'll...

Anne: It's the only way! I'm prepared...to do it to save her...

(The Suzaku Warriors, meanwhile, are confused)

Nuriko: What's the matter? What's going on?

Amefuri: If Anne makes her last wish, Byakko will consume her, body and soul! It'll be like Berit, except the same thing will happen to Anne's body!!!

(Seven pairs of eyes widen at the very idea; Anne's offer to sacrifice herself convinces them more than Taiitsu-kun ever could have)

Subaru: Anne, don't! There's got to be another way!

Anne: (strangely calm) No...there isn't. I see it now; why I only made one wish when I summoned Byakko. They were conserved so that I could save Berit.

Kokie: Anne, don't! Don't throw your life away!

Anne: I'm not throwing it away...I'm doing this for Berit. Finally...I can stop being helpless. Finally...I'll do things for myself, by myself...KAI-JIN!

(A white circle appears below Anne, sending up light and wind, pushing her hair upwards in an unearthly glow. The Byakko group stares in unbelieving horror as Anne's view dissolves into white)

*************

(Anne opens her eyes; she is standing in the grassy field of her mind, now interspersed with white flowers. In front of her stands the beautiful incarnation of Byakko)

Byakko: (in that beautiful voice) Thou hast summoned me thrice. What is thy final wish?

Anne: I...I...

(Anne shakes her head, getting ahold of herself)

Anne: I want you to protect Berit from being consumed by Suzaku!

(Byakko's beautiful face falls, into a disappointed expression)

Byakko: I give thee my condolences...but that is one thing that even I cannot do. The affairs of my brothers are not mine to meddle in...I entreat thee to reconsider thine wish.

(Anne's face falls, and she bows her head)

Anne: But...Berit...

Byakko: I am truly grieved for thy pain...but I needs must not interfere.

(Anne holds off the urge to cry in despair, when a sudden thought rises from the depths of her mind, raising her spirits and her head)

Anne: Then...if you can't completely protect her...can you make her consumption be purely physical?

(Byakko looks at her with a long, measured look, thinking. After a moment, he speaks)

Byakko: I know not if mine brother shall accept that wish...but it is one that I am prepared to grant thee. Art thou prepared?

(Anne looks up, confused, and then she understands what Byakko is saying. Anne bites her lip, and then nods resolutely)

(Without seeming to move to her, Byakko wraps his arms around Anne gently. Anne's eyes widen)

Byakko: Thy travails have ended...thou canst finally rest.

(Anne closes her eyes, leaning her head onto Byakko's chest.)

Anne: Finally...it'll all be over. Finally...

*************

(Anne's body relaxes, then drops limply to the ground. Her falling is captured in slow motion, at least in the horrified eyes of the Byakko Warriors. The Suzaku Warriors look on with a mix of confusion and pity.)

(Before Anne can hit the ground, she is caught by Tokaki. He stares at her face, frightened beyond words at her calm visage as he lowers her to the ground)

Tokaki: Anne! Anne! Come back, Anne!!!

Tatara: (with one hand over his mouth) No...she didn't...she couldn't have...!!!

(Kokie bends down next to Anne, resolutely pushing her emotions to the back of her mind)

Kokie: (getting angrier and angrier) Anne! Can you hear me, Anne? Stop this idiocy at once! I absolutely will not allow you to do this, you hear? Anne!?

(Toroki places his hand on Kokie's shoulder. When she looks up at him, he sadly shakes his head. Kokie's eyes widen, and determined tears begin to trickle down her face)

(Subaru sobs openly into Tatara's shoulder, as he stares into the distance blankly. Karasuki is trying to look anywhere but at Anne's limp form, but he cannot look anywhere else.)

(Amefuri kneels down, and grasps Anne's hand. She appears to have a remarkable hold on her emotions)

Amefuri: Anne...I know you can hear me. Whether it be from inside yourself, or from somewhere else, I know you're there. Anne, I'm going to be frank. You need to come back!

(Anne does not respond, and Tokaki simply stares at Amefuri in acceptance of the futility of what she is doing. Amefuri closes her eyes for a moment, then starts to speak again)

Amefuri: (eyes still closed) Anne, do you remember the first time that you met me in this world? It was after I was poisoned. I don't remember when you first came in, but what I do remember is waking up and seeing all of you in that temple. You saved me then...from dying in an unknown world. I'm not going to let that happen to you!!!

(Kokie looks at Amefuri, tears streaming down her face)

Kokie: Yeah...Amefuri's right! You came to save me too...when I was in Kutou. I remember that like it was yesterday. You braved all the guards to save me...I can't just let that stand! Anne! Come back!!! Please...

Karasuki: (getting control of himself) When you came, Anne...you saved me from being killed by assassins...

Tokaki: (still crying) You saved me from Shijuen's jails...

Toroki: I saved you from Sitao...I can do it again...

Tatara: (breaking out of his trance) I saved you from the assassins...

Subaru: (moving off Tatara's shoulder but still in pieces) I saved you from your wounds, Anne! Don't leave yet!!!

Tokaki: Anne...we can't do this without you!!! Please! Come back...please...

*************

(Anne sighs into Byakko's embrace, enjoying the peaceful feeling. But she is jolted out of her peace by voices)

Tokaki: Anne...we can't do this without you!!! Please!

(Anne opens her eyes abruptly)

Anne: That...was Tokaki!

Kokie: Anne!!

Tatara: Anne!!

Anne: And...Kokie and Tatara...

Amefuri: Come back, Anne!

Karasuki: Don't give in!

Anne: Amefuri...Karasuki?

Subaru: Anne...

Toroki: Fight it! We're all waiting!

Anne: And Subaru and Toroki!

(Anne trys to move out of Byakko's hold, but he does not move his arms)

Anne: I...have to go back. They still need me.

Byakko: No, Anne. Thou dost not need to help them anymore.

Anne: (pushing a bit harder) No, I do need to! Please!

Byakko: I give thee my condolences...but this is not a wish I can grant thee.

Anne: No!! Let go of me!!! I need to go back to my friends!!!

Byakko: This is not possible. The covenant between the Priestess and her God needs must be obeyed.

Anne: What covenant??? I didn't know about any covenant!!

Byakko: By using thine wishes three...thou relinquish'st thine body to me.

Anne: (struggling now) I never agreed to that!!! I never knew about that covenant!!!!

Byakko: It has been this way since the First Priestess herself...thou hast not a choice.

Anne: No, I do have a choice! I won't be bound by rules that I can't control! Let...me...go!!!!

(Anne's bracelet, still on her wrist, begins to glow purple. Byakko's beautiful face contorts in what could be supposed as agony)

Byakko: (horrified) Thou hast brought...that into this realm? How came this to pass? 

Anne: Please...I know you're a God...and I can't ever equal your power...but I need to return to my friends!!!

(Byakko's arm unclasp, releasing Anne from their grasp. Her bracelet continues to shine, the color approaching violet.)

Byakko: The Void Shinzaho...how camest thou to this artifact?

Anne: I...don't know what you're talking about! Frankly...I don't care anymore! My friends need me, and that's all that matters!!!

(Anne closes her eyes, and she disappears from the field of flowers. Byakko stares at her in horror as she leaves)

*************

(Anne slowly opens her eyes, to see her Warriors gathered around her. By now everyone is in some state of distress, be it Subaru's frantic tears or Karasuki's stoic expression. Tokaki is the first to notice that Anne's eyes are open, as he is the closest to her.)

Tokaki: (blinking back tears) A...nne?

Anne: Um...hi?

(At the sound of Anne's voice, all seven of the Warriors snap to attention. Not quite believing their eyes. The next moment, Anne hears what appears to be a strangled cry in unison of seven voices, and then she feels what it is like to be hugged by seven people at once...while lying down)

Anne: (a bit overwhelmed) I'm glad to see you guys too, but...I can't breathe!

(The seven Byakko Warriors give Anne some room, and she sits up slowly, sighing a bit. When she reaches her sitting position, she looks around at her friends.)

Anne: Gee...you guys look like warmed over death. Come on; there's no need to be sad anymore!

Tatara: We just thought...for a moment there...

(Kokie stands up, totally infuriated)

Kokie: You idiot!!!! Don't you ever do something like that EVER again!!! Ever!!! You hear me???

Anne: Um...

Amefuri: Kokie, don't get mad at her. You're just as relieved to see her alive as the rest of us are.

(Kokie makes a "hmph"ing sound, but keeps silent. Subaru is about to say something, when a rather annoyed voice sounds from the other side of the room)

Berit: (impatiently) If we're quite done with all of this sentimental rubbish, can we get down to business?

(Anne stands up weakly at the sound of that voice, and stares in awe at Berit, who is standing up in front of the throne, to the great surprise of the Suzaku Warriors)

Anne: Berit!!! You're...awake!!!

(Berit raises her eyebrows in a disdainful expression)

Berit: Of course I'm awake, no thanks to you.

(At this, all the Byakko Warriors turn towards Berit, shocked, and the Suzaku Warriors just stare in confusion at Berit. Anne simply gapes, then closes her mouth)

Anne: (flabbergasted) Berit, what are you talking about??? The only reason you woke up was-

(Berit holds up her hand impatiently)

Berit: I've already told you that I don't want to hear it. What I want to know is how you are still alive when I explicitly said you should be killed!!!

*************

(The Emperor of Kutou's eyes widen, and he turns his head heavenward)

Emperor: (woman's voice) She has awakened...body and soul. Finally...the time of reckoning has come!!!

(The Emperor closes his eyes, muttering a few words. There is a flash of purple light, and his body is suffused with a dark purple miasma. The miasma slowly bleeds off his body, until he is left without any purple glow around him. His eyes open once, and his body slumps to the ground, lifeless)

*************

(The Byakko Warriors spread out around Anne, almost in a protective semicircle)

Karasuki: Now you just listen here, Berit!!! Anne almost killed herself to save your life a moment ago!!!

(Berit examines her nails with feigned interest, then looks up)

Berit: Oh, really? I suppose that I was "dying", just as she said too.

Amefuri: (nearly exploding) My god, Berit! Listen to yourself!!! You were the closest thing to dead!!!

Berit: Don't be stupid. I got a bit tired, and I slept for a while.

Tamahome: (worried beyond belief) Berit...what's wrong with you?

(Berit turns back to Tamahome, who is watching her with a shocked expression on his face)

Berit: Tama-dear, what's the problem? I'm just-

(Berit stops talking abruptly, and her entire body goes stiff. The Byakko Warriors look on, confused, but the Suzaku Warriors stare in horror at Berit, who is now undergoing what appear to be epileptic seizures)

Anne: Berit!!! Berit!!! What's going on???

(Berit screams, bending over backwards at a hideous angle. Oddly, she does not fall over, but appears to be held up by some invisible force. Her body begins to glow, at first a faint color but then the color deepens into dark purple.)

(Anne stares at Berit in confused terror, an emotion now shared by the Byakko and Suzaku Warriors alike. Berit slowly returns to a standing position, but she seems somehow different; the contours of her face are sharper, and her gaze is piercing. Not to mention the large purple glow that surrounds her body.)

Berit: (in the same deep feminine voice of Kutou's Emperor) Finally...finally!!! (she looks at her hands and then smiles) The body of a Priestess...now, I can exact my just revenge!

Tamahome: Berit...what...

Berit: Idiots. Soon, you shall understand...everything. KAI...JIN!!!

*************

(On her throne, Taiitsu-kun's body stiffens in fright, an expression of pure horror on her face)

Taiitsu-kun: No...it cannot be possible. Senri-E...she could not have...impossible!

(Taiitsu-kun reaches for a mirror, and with a quick flick of her wrist and an extension of her chi she summons up a picture of Berit suffused with the purple aura, causing her to audibly gasp in fear)

*************

(In a candlelit shrine, Mei kneels in front of an alter of a feminine idol. Suddenly, she sits up in confusion)

Mei: That chi...feels like the Divine. But...it surely cannot be.

(Mei reaches into the air, sketching a black square in the air with her chi. After concentrating for a moment, the square shimmers and shows Berit, in all her purple glory. Mei starts in fear, instantly prostrating herself onto the floor)

Mei: She has truly come to this world now...Senri-E...

-

Chris: What...the hell is this???

Luna: If I had to speculate, I'd say that Senri-E has truly come to this world now.

Max: You idiot!!! I could have told you that! What does it mean???

Nick: The better question is to ask what any of this means...are we all inferior lifeforms, struggling against for an unattainable goal of supremacy?

(There is silence for a moment)

Janna: That's it. You're going to the mental institution.

Jeff: (grabbing Nick) All right. Let's go.

Nick: Noooo!!! TOONCES!!!!! Why have you forsaken me???

(The rest of the group watches as Nick is carted off to a mental institute)

Anne: Well, that was fun. In other news, the next episode is called "Mayonaka no chinmoku".

Katherine: Or, "The Silence of Midnight".

AN: Well, wasn't that exhilarating? Have you noticed that the pace of the story has been increasing rapidly for the past several chapters? It's intentional, don't worry. The fever pitch is building to...you guessed it, a climax! Just hold on to your hats, kiddies, cause this story isn't stopping anytime soon!


	31. Mayonaka no chinmoku

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Janna: Holy GOD, are things getting weird.

Max: Last episode, we returned to Mt. Taikyoku to get everybody healed up.

Chris: In the process, Anne gained the ability to use telepathy...sort of.

Jeff: So then Taiitsu-kun sent us to Konan...for the third time.

Katherine: Thankfully, she helped us convince the Suzaku Warriors that we didn't want to harm them...

Luna: But then Anne made her third wish, to wake Berit up! She almost died, but she managed to keep from being consumed by Byakko.

Anne: When Berit woke up, something weird happened...she seemed to change, and then started to make a wish! What's going on?

(There is silence for a moment)

Anne: Umm...where's Nick?

Jeff: Dunno. Somewhere in a straightjacket.

Episode 31: Mayonaka no chinmoku (The Silence of Midnight)

(Berit looks at her hands, and then smiles. Her purple aura deepens for a moment, and then she speaks)

Berit: Soon, you shall understand...everything. KAI...JIN!!!!

(Beneath Berit, a large blue circle appears, and azure light shoots up around Berit's body. The Suzaku Warriors gasp)

Tamahome: (horrified) Berit!!! What are you doing???

(But Berit is already in the thrall of the wish, and she falls backwards onto the waiting throne)

Kokie: What the hell is going on??? What did she just wish for?

Chiriko (the youngest Suzaku Warrior): It is very illogical...and quite perplexing. That purple aura around her has never appeared before, if I am not mistaken...

Nuriko: (almost speechless) I've never seen it before...

Karasuki: Hey, are you guys going to allow this??? Just let Berit wish again, possibly sending her into another coma???

(The eyes of the Suzaku Warriors widen, but Anne steps forwards)

Anne: No, she won't. It's impossible that that would happen; my third wish was to protect Berit's mind from Suzaku's consumption.

Hotohori: (concealing his worry) Well, that is truly a godsend...literally. But, what could she be wishing for right now?

Amefuri: Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to know what Berit wished for the first time, would you?

Mitsukake: (strangely emotionless) Considering she was in her coma since the summoning ceremony, we do not know. It is a question we were going to ask her when she woke up.

Tatara: You don't have any idea??? You didn't talk to her before the ceremony or anything?

Chichiri: (sincerely) She didn't tell us anything, really!

Tokaki: Then, do you have any idea at all??

(The Suzaku Warriors exchange glances, and then all seven of them shake their heads)

Subaru: Well, that makes it easier if they all don't know, I guess...

(Anne is about to open her mouth, when the palpable mood of the room changes. Whereas before it was simply antagonistic, now the air around the group seems tinted with some darker emotion)

(As the Byakko and Suzaku Warriors wonder what's happening, Anne gasps. In the center of the throne room, between the Byakko and Suzaku Warriors, the same purple glow that surrounded Berit is tingeing the air)

Anne: What...is that?

(The purple glow deepens, and the mist begins to reform itself into a humanoid shape. It becomes more and more feminine, until the mist could be mistaken for a tall woman...made out of glowing purple air)

(Nobody speaks, afraid of both the consequences of speaking and interrupting whatever is happening. Suddenly, there is a bright red flash and an enormous expense of chi, so large that it sends the Byakko Warriors into the air, throwing all of them against the wall. Both Anne and the Suzaku Warriors appear to be unfazed, much to their surprise)

Anne: Oh, no! What happened???

(Anne is about to turn to her friends, when she realizes that the purple mist is now glowing red. Against her better judgment, she looks back at the figure. The red glare is so intense that Anne has to shade her eyes, but through her fingers she can see that the figure is slowly becoming more and more opaque as the red light fades away)

(In a few moments, the red light has receded enough for Anne to see the figure. Unconsciously, Anne's mouth drops in surprise)

(The figure is a woman, as evinced by the form of the purple mist, but the woman herself is what surprises Anne. Rather than staying in the purple form, the figure has solidified to something decidedly human, with its back to Anne)

(The woman is tall, with a regal manner. She has hair the color of the blackest ink, which is swept over her head to fall straight down her back. Her back is mostly uncovered, but that appears to be simply a consequence of her clothing; she is wearing a long purple dress that extends to the floor, pooling around what Anne assumes to be her feet. Her dress does not cover her arms entirely; it stops at the shoulders and resumes at the elbows, flaring out along the arms to expose hands with long fingers)

(The strangest thing about the woman, to Anne, are the ribbons that seem to be entwined around her. Floating gently in the air around the woman's arms are two brilliant silk ribbons, that spiral around her each arm and end above her head, countering the lack of complete arm cover. They look as if they were held up by some force, but Anne cannot guess what that force is)

(Anne holds her breath as the woman slowly turns around, as if in awe of her very body. When Anne can finally see her face, she exhales with a quick breath. The woman is clearly of Asian descent, with the angular eyes and vaguely triangular face. The dress in the front covers up only a slightly larger amount of skin than on her back; it covers her breasts in delicately embroidered purple cloth, but her stomach is open for the world to see. What surprises Anne the most is the woman's eyes; they are forceful and passionate, not to mention a deep shade of yellow. Oddly, the yellow only sets off her dress rather than making the woman look demonic)

(The woman stares, wide-eyed, at her hands, and then tentatively touches her waist. When she feels the solidity of her body, she grins, and then bursts into manic laughter. Anne stares in confusion as the woman does something very strange; she opens her mouth and begins to sing)

(The notes that flow out of her mouth are the most beautiful that Anne has ever seen, tumbling and mixing together in complex melodies and even harmonies with itself. The song sounds a bit familiar to Anne, and she tries to remember where she has heard it before)

(The memories come back in a flash; it is the same song from her dreams; the same song that she heard when she first met Berit, the same song she heard when the Byakko Warriors began to fight. Her eyes widen as the dots begin to connect)

Anne: That...song...

(The woman stops singing, and turns to Anne slowly. Anne instinctively takes a step back at the ferocity of the woman's stare. When the woman speaks, her voice is as beautiful as the song she sang)

Woman: (emotionlessly) You recognize it, don't you? Or have you forgotten?

Anne: No...it's the song I've been hearing in my dreams.

(The woman smirks at some joke whose humor is lost on Anne)

Anne: (trying to keep her voice from wavering in fear) Who are you?

(The woman closes her eyes with a smile of amusement)

Woman: (in a slightly archaic tone of voice) You haven't understood yet, have you? Has Taiitsu-kun not explained the entire story to you yet?

(Anne looks at her in confusion. Abruptly, the woman starts laughing with undisguised mirth. Behind Anne, the Byakko Warriors begin to get up)

Anne: What's so funny? Why are you laughing? And why haven't you answered my questions?

Woman: (ceasing her laughter gradually and opening her eyes) I simply find ignorant people amusing, that is all. I find it amazing that you have not even an inkling of the current situation, nor an inkling of my identity.

Tatara: (raising himself to a standing position) Well, of course she doesn't know who you are! None of us have ever met you!

(The woman begins to laugh even harder, causing tears to spring to her eyes)

Kokie: I don't know who you are, but I know I don't like you laughing at Anne and Tatara! Tell me who you are, or I'll blast you into oblivion!

(The woman stops laughing, and raises one eyebrow at Kokie)

Woman: (seriously) I'd be careful if I were you, Kokie, lest I take you up on that threat of yours and teach you a far worse lesson than the soldiers of Kutou did.

(Kokie's eyes widen in surprised fear, and her lower lip unconsciously trembles)

Tokaki: Hey!!! That was a low blow! Take it back!

(The woman turns towards Tokaki, who is slowly advancing)

Woman: This coming from the boy who got beaten into the ground by an old man?

(Tokaki's eyes narrow)

Tokaki: How do you know about that? Furthermore, how did you know Kokie's name?

Woman: Fools, you still don't understand. I've seen every element of your pitiful journey, from the very instant that you entered this world.

Amefuri: What are you talking about?

Woman: (patronizingly) That's not a very good question, so I'll ask a better one; what is the root reason that you eight were brought to this world? Do you know?

(Anne stares in disbelief at the woman. That question is almost identical to the one asked by the Other Anne in her nightmare. But none of the Byakko Warriors answer, as they do not know. The woman smiles in victory)

Woman: You don't know the answer, do you? Well, I'll help you; the advantage you can take from this knowledge won't be enough. Did you ever wonder why Kutou attacked Sailo in the first place? Or perhaps why Kutou went to war again mere years from their previous war?

Toroki: Because the emperor ordered it? We don't know!

Woman: I'd appreciate it if you'd curb your tongue, Toroki. Anyway, as I was saying, the reason is central to why you are here. Did you ever wonder, Anne, in your journey to find your friends, why you didn't have any serious encounters with the armies of Kutou? Why you managed to find your Warriors with basically a minimum of effort? Without facing any serious adversary the entire way?

Anne: (coldly) Get to the point.

Woman: (continuing) Did you ever wonder why when you finally reached Kutou, why you didn't get massacred? Why you managed to escape with Kokie mostly unharmed? Or, an even better question; when the sea serpent attacked you on your boating excursion, why did you survive?

(Anne simply stares, suffering from a lack of answers)

Woman: You don't know. It's obvious that you haven't put together the pieces of the puzzle; you haven't asked the right questions, or demanded the answers you needed. The simple truth of the matter is that you have been manipulated the entire time, from even before you entered this world!

(Anne's face tightens for a moment, and then she brushes off her shock)

Anne: Really? You ask all these questions, but you haven't answered them or given any supporting evidence! Why don't you back up your claims?

(The woman raises one eyebrow)

Woman: Oh, so you're calling my bluff, are you? It's too bad that I'm not bluffing. I'll enlighten you, and then you'll see.

(The woman smiles and suddenly begins to sing. As before, the song is beautiful, but it is different this time. The purple glow around the woman intensifies, and then a purple globe of energy appears around her, quickly spreading outward. Anne and her Warriors watch in confusion as the globe pushes outwards, passing right through the walls of the throne room. The Suzaku Warriors, as well, are baffled, but Chichiri seems to recognize what the woman is doing)

Chichiri: A sphere of privacy...very interesting.

Woman: (without turning away from Anne) Somebody understands magic, I see. But, as I was saying. You have been manipulated to enter the book; more specifically, Kutou's war against Sailo prompted Taiitsu-kun to summon you into the book. Once there, you needed to go find your Warriors, which was yet another manipulation. And then you summoned Byakko without knowing why you did it; simply for Sailo's sake, you might say. But that wasn't the reason; if you had remained in this world after making your first wish to Byakko, your story would have been much shorter.

Woman: But not that much different; the events you are watching right now are overdue, and would have happened before had you tarried in this world. I would have taken over your body, and used your omniscient power to grant my wish.

(Anne still cannot reply or riposte, so the woman continues to talk)

Woman: You see, the emperor of Kutou was not acting in the best of interests of either his country or his own person when he declared war on Sailo. He was acting out my best interests; I needed that wish.

Toroki: So...that's why Kutou declared war on Sailo; so that Sailo's Priestess would appear. But how did you get the Emperor to do that?

Woman: You're beginning to understand. Did you see Berit a moment ago? That purple aura around her was my spirit. The Emperor of Kutou, now an old, dead man, was also under my control; his will was weak, far weaker than Berit's chi. Taking control was a simple matter, and exercising my will was simpler. And, that's when you eight came in.

Amefuri: To thwart your evil plans at every step!

Woman: (with a smile) Hardly. Besides, seeing as you know neither my plans nor my identity, the adjective "evil" is ill-applied. As I said before, I in fact thwarted plans to thwart your efforts. But you did thwart my plans in one aspect; you did something I never expected. After making your wishes, Anne, you left before I had an opportunity to fulfill my wish.

Subaru: (suddenly understanding) No...no way! Then you had Kutou go to war against Konan just to bring another Priestess to this world???

(The woman simply nods in agreement, with a bit of respect as well)

Subaru: But...that means...that you caused the death of hundreds of people just to get your wish!

(The woman shrugs)

Woman: I stopped caring years ago. After all, what would you do to grant your deepest wish? 

Tatara: That's...despicable...what kind of wish would make you go to those lengths???

Woman: Very simple. Revenge. And the periods of amusement certainly didn't detract from my good moods.

Anne: (finally summoning up the courage to speak) ...amusement? What do you mean?

Woman: Well, surely you've noticed that certain people have been acting...out of character, if you will. Your sister over there is one example. Another...oh, yes. Remember that little spat revolving around the Suzaku Warriors?

(Anne's eyes widen as more pieces fall into place)

Anne: Then...that singing I heard...was you! You were the one who turned Berit against us, and caused...caused...

Woman: If you knew how amusing it was to watch, you'd have done the same thing that I did. Now, as I was saying-

Tokaki: (cutting off the woman) Shut up!!! I won't listen to this anymore!!! I'm going to kill you, for all the things you've done!!!!

(The woman appraises him with a cool gaze as Tokaki screams in rage, charging at her. As he moves within striking distance, the woman opens her mouth and sings one pure, clear note. Tokaki's eyes widen as something invisible hits him in the stomach, and he is sent flying back into the wall with a loud crunch)

Subaru: Tokaki!!! Oh, god...

Woman: (in a voice filled with steel) I'd advise against antagonistic actions, if I were you. You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with.

Kokie: The chances are against us guessing correctly; why don't you just be a good villain and tell us?

Woman: Be careful, Kokie; that smart mouth will get you into trouble. But I will continue, and I will get to my identity presently. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. After watching you all blunder around aimlessly, Berit finally summoned Suzaku. She at least stayed in this world, but she wasn't strong enough to handle Suzaku's consumption of her body and mind. That was most unfortunate; I was at a loss for a while until you so kindly wished her back to life.

Woman: I'm really very grateful, Anne. Without you, I surely would not have been able to make my wish a reality. It's really a shame that I can't let you live after this.

(Anne stares at the woman, dumbfounded)

Anne: Will you at least tell us who you are before you kill us???

(The woman thinks for a moment)

Woman: Actually, I changed my mind. I'd rather watch you die uninformed than enlight-

(Suddenly, the woman raises her head upwards, eyes widened in confused surprise)

Woman: Who...

(There is a flash of black light, and, to the side of the Byakko Warriors, five dark figures slowly phase into existence)

(Anne stares at them in confusion, but as their bodies solidify and she recognizes them, she almost screams)

Anne: No!!! Not now...my god, when will it end?!?!

(The five figures are none other than the five members of the cult)

Kokie: Oh, shit. Just who we need!

Tasuki: Who the hell are these people???

(But the cult members do not answer them, or even seem to notice either the Suzaku or Byakko Warriors. They are staring in ecstatic horror at the woman, and she stares back at them with an amused expression on her face)

Woman: Of course. You five would be able to pass my barrier, wouldn't you?

(As one, the five cultists drop to the floor, prostrate. At this, the woman simply rolls her eyes while the Byakko Warriors stare in confusion)

Tatara: Um...am I missing something here?

Nuriko: Why are they bowing???

Woman: Idiots, get up.

(At this, Mei stiffens and raises her head a fraction)

Mei: But...lord! How is it that you have regained your body?

Woman: Although this is very funny to watch, you are sadly mistaken. I am, nor have I ever been, your lord.

(Mei raises her head fully, eyes bugged out)

Mei: But...then...you are not Senri-E????

(The woman grins evily, and Anne visibly starts)

Anne: Senri-e??? Is that your name???

Senri-E: (with a shrug) I have been called that. I suppose it's as good a name as any.

Anne: But...Taiitsu-kun...

(Senri-E ignores Anne, looking back to Mei and her fellow cultists, who all seem confused)

Senri-E: Is there a problem?

Liao: My pardons...but if you are Senri-E...and not our Savior...then who are you?

Senri-E: Idiots, I'm the person you falsely worshipped for years!

(At this, all five cultists look as if they've been slapped. The rest of the spectators are simply confused)

Ren: W...what?

Senri-E: (rather nonchalantly) Really, I was wondering how long it would take you to understand. It was very nice of you to worship me; it only helped me. But unfortunately, you have all been mistaken this entire time.

Liang: Hey! Then if you aren't...who is?

Senri-E: That's something you'll never find out, nor do you need to know.

(Ren, Jun, Liang and Liao stand up from their deep bows. Mei seems frozen to the floor, clearly in the throes of a serious crisis of faith)

Jun: You mean...you've intentionally let us worship...an imposter???

Senri-E: (fakely pensive) Seems that way, doesn't it?

Anne: Listen! All of you! Senri-E did the same thing to us!

(At Anne's cry, the cultists seem to look at her with new eyes. Senri-E looks back and forth between them, as an alliance between the two groups was clearly not something she expected)

(Meanwhile, Subaru kneels next to Tokaki, propped up against the wall)

Subaru: Tokaki, can you get us out of here?

Tokaki: It's no use...I can't break through that barrier of hers...

(Senri-E stares at the cultists for a moment, and then she breaks into a smile)

Senri-E: Fine. You've impeded my plans for the last time, not to mention incurred my annoyance. So now I'll finally get rid of you all.

(The cultists stare at her in confusion as she opens her mouth. Senri-E sings one single note, that seems to be composed of five separate notes at once in harmony. This time, however, the note is not beautiful at all, but clashing and dissonant. It even seems to be of a strange pitch, that makes it sound more like a vibration than a sound. Anne covers her ears to keep out the noise as she closes her eyes tightly, but Senri-E simply increases the intensity of the sound, effortlessly holding the harmony)

(The Byakko and Suzaku Warriors all try to block out the sound, but it seems to simply be a painful tone, nothing more. However, something very strange is happening to the five cultists. Each of them seems to be in intense pain; while each holds their ears, something stranger is happening to their bodies)

(Anne hesitantly opens her eyes, to see a truly bizarre sight. It appears as if the bodies of the cultists are vibrating, and not a regular vibrating. It is as if each molecule of their bodies is struggling to get away from all of the others)

(Senri-E increases the intensity a slight amount, and then something horrifying happens. As if the vibrations suddenly became too much, the bodies of the five cultists suddenly explode into a shower of blood. Anne closes her eyes desperately, not wanting to believe what she is seeing. There are loud splashing noises, and Anne hesitantly opens her eyes)

(The sight is even worse than she could have imagined. Where, just a moment ago, the cultists stood, is a huge pool of blood, skin and other body parts. Anne's eyes widen, and her stomach clenches up, releasing her breakfast onto the floor as she falls forwards. The Byakko and Suzaku Warriors are struck dumb as Senri-E simply turns around casually, brushing off her hands)

Senri-E: Now that that's done, we can continue our talk unmolested.

(Nobody speaks for a moment, as Anne kneels on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, her blonde hair obscuring her face. The young Suzaku Warrior, Chiriko, is crying into Hotohori's robes. Tasuki, Nuriko, Tamahome and Hotohori stand dumbfounded as silent tears roll down the faces of Chichiri and Mitsukake. Subaru stares at the bloodbath, not even bothering to control the sobs. Tokaki, Toroki, Karasuki, Amefuri and Kokie all stare at Senri-E in disbelief, while Tatara hesitantly kneels next to Anne)

Tatara: Anne...Anne? Are you all right??

Anne: (through sobs) I...can't...take it anymore...

Toroki: My god...what did you do to them???

Senri-E: Surely you've heard of resonance? The vibration of an object at its natural frequency? It's a simple idea, really; just find out the natural frequency of an object...say, a person, for example, and produce a sound at that frequency...and vibration is the result. Regrettably, human bodies are ill-equipped to deal with such resonance...

Subaru: You're a beast! How can you do that to somebody, much less people who've obviously worshipped you for years as a god???

(Senri-E simply ignores her, and glances idly at Anne, who is weeping on the floor and thwarting Tatara's attempts to calm her)

Senri-E: Well, it's finally happened. How amusing, that I would kill two birds with one stone.

Karasuki: Two birds...what do you mean??? You've certainly killed five, but where do you get two??

Senri-E: You mistake my intent. The first, and lesser, bird was those five idiots. The more important bird is your beloved Priestess here.

Amefuri: What are you talking about??? Anne's not dead!!!

Senri-E: Poor young fools...soon, you'll see what I mean. Now, where was I in my explanation before we were interrupted? Oh, yes; I was going to eliminate you. Pity, that. You won't get to see your Priestess lose what little sanity she still has.

Kokie: (stepping forwards) Hey, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to stand by and get "eliminated", you hear? You might be able to blow up those weak guys with that little "resonance" trick of yours, but I can do the same thing the easy way. And I'm not going to just stand by while you spout some crazy nonsense!

Senri-E: Really? And what exactly do you plan to do about my "spouting"? You're not strong enough by far to even hurt me; I've seen all your powers, and I know your weaknesses better than you do yourself.

(Kokie glares defiantly, and Toroki steps up next to her, followed by Amefuri and Karasuki. Tokaki tries to get up, but Subaru stops him)

Nuriko: Exactly! We're not going to let you get away with manipulating all of us, especially Berit!

Tasuki: Hell no! We're gonna kick yer ass so hard you'll taste it all the way inta tomorrow!

(Senri-E turns to towards the Suzaku Warriors with an amused expression as Nuriko, Tasuki, Tamahome, Hotohori and Chichiri all strike martial stances. Tatara looks up in surprise at the sudden solidarity between the two groups of Warriors)

Senri-E: Brave words...all right, I guess I'll play along. It'll be amusing to kill all of you...

-

Katherine: Wow...never saw that coming.

Nick: I did!

Chris: Ahhh!!! Where did you come from???

Nick: Well...I was in the place with white walls...and then they tried to give me some pills...but I didn't want to, so I left!

Luna: Jeez...just when we thought we were rid of him...

Max: At least he's not singing like Senri-E...

Nick: Hey! Great idea!!!

Jeff: Noooo...end the horror...please...

Janna: Maybe in the next episode... "Mienai kizuna".

Anne: "Invisible bonds"...sounds like more happiness to come.

AN: Yes! I've been waiting for 30 episodes to write this chapter!!! This story is finally falling together, piece by piece. I can't wait...I'm quivering in anticipation. Well, not really. But you know what I mean. I gotta start writing in overdrive if I'm gonna make my deadline...we'll see about that, as usual...


	32. Mienai kizuna

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Nick: Last episode, Senri-E appeared to all!

Chris: I thought you died.

Luna: (ignoring Chris) She revealed a whole bunch of tantalizing tidbits...

Janna: A brief selection: "I've been manipulating you for my own amusement/fun/needs the entire time you've been in this world."

Max: Altogether, a really nice woman.

Jeff: Then the cult showed up...but Senri-E made them explode.

Anne: And now it looks like we're finally going to fight her...is this the end?

Katherine: Not if I have anything to say about it!!!

Episode 32: Mienai kizuna (Invisible bonds)

(Senri-E draws herself up to her full height, managing to look even more imposing. On either side of her, two lines of Celestial Warriors stand, determined to stop her mysterious plans, but also reluctant to make the first move. Even the pool of blood on the floor does not reach her feet, as if wary of her possible wrath)

Senri-E: Brave words...all right, I guess I'll play along. It'll be amusing to kill you...

Hotohori: I am sure you would enjoy that immensely...regrettably, we cannot allow you that pleasure.

Senri-E: None of you understand, do you? You can't leave this room, and you can't hurt me. This only leads to one conclusion; none of you are ever leaving this room alive.

Amefuri: And you expect that you can take all of us down without getting hurt yourself????

(Senri-E's only response is to idly look at the large red stain on the walls and floor, with a remote, unfeeling glance)

Karasuki: If you think we're falling for that, you've got another thing coming!

(Kokie raises her hand about her head, summoning her chi with the somatic gestures. Senri-E smiles as Kokie's eyes flare into light, but the woman does not react at all)

Tasuki: REKKKKKKAA.......

(Senri-E's eyes widen slightly, and she opens her mouth to sing one clear tone. Above her head, the air begins to ripple slightly, radiating outwards from a point slightly above her head)

(Tasuki finishes the incantation as Senri-E holds the note. There is a loud concussion, and the ripple rebounds upon itself, sending a wave of energy downwards. At the same instant, a wall of fire rushes at Senri-E's unprotected back, consuming her entire body in flames)

Tokaki: (incapacitated against the wall) Damn...did that do it?!?

(Suddenly, there is a flash of dark purple light, and the fire abruptly disintegrates, once again making Senri-E's body visible. She appears exactly as she was moments before, save the slight purple glow that suffuses her body)

Senri-E: I told you, I know every single one of your powers. There is no way you can hope to hurt me.

(Toroki nods, suddenly, drawing his katana in one fluid motion. At the other side of the room, Hotohori draws his sword as well. At the same instant, the two men jump towards Senri-E)

(Senri-E's eyes narrow as her two adversaries enter striking distance. With a relaxed posture, Senri-E raises both her arms upwards as she breathes out, and her ribbons seem to elongate, taking on form and solidifying as Senri-E begins to sing)

(Toroki slashes at Senri-E's exposed stomach, seeing an obvious opening. As he does that, Hotohori stabs towards Senri-E's equally exposed back)

(The surprise on their faces is evident as both their swords are expertly parried by two solid ribbons. Senri-E's song has become a deep, moving battle anthem, and her ribbons seem energized by it, pulsating with purple energy and hovering at the ready, anticipating the next move)

(Toroki shakes off his surprise and slashes at Senri-E's head with renewed vigor. As the ribbon shoots up to block his blade, Toroki subtly angles his point downwards, slipping past the ribbon to stab at Senri-E's chest)

(Hotohori does not recover as quickly, and strikes a defensive stance as the ribbon pushes past his blade. He desperately moves his sword to the side, trying to parry, but the ribbon arcs outwards, avoiding his blade and piercing into the right side of his chest)

(Senri-E's other ribbon wraps quickly around Toroki's katana as Hotohori screams in pain. Toroki looks up in slight surprise, and in that moment of distraction the ribbon wrenches the sword out of Toroki's grasp, sending it flying towards the wall with a metallic clang)

Nuriko: Hotohori!!!

(The ribbon pulls out of Hotohori's chest, sending him to the ground, and Senri-E's song ceases. He is bleeding profusely from the wound, which, although narrow, appears to have pierced a lung. Toroki stares at his sword in surprise, and hence the slap from Senri-E's ribbon catches him unawares, sending him flying to the ground)

Senri-E: That wasn't a good idea, now was it? Really, you've got to do better than that.

(Chichiri runs to Hotohori's side, followed by Mitsukake. Senri-E turns towards them, slowly, as the two men start to drag Hotohori's body away from Senri-E. Toroki tries to get up, but his leg appears to not be working)

Senri-E: It's no use; he'll die anyways. The attempt is futile.

(The ball of white energy takes Senri-E by surprise, and the following white explosion even goes so far as to jar her from her standing position. Amefuri stands behind her, hands outstretched, as Senri-E regains her balance, swiftly pivoting to face Amefuri)

Senri-E: Commendable; you attacked at a moment when I was off-balance. Unfortunately, that ball barely tickled. Let me show you how it's truly done.

(Senri-E begins to sing again, and her ribbons straighten with tension. Amefuri's eyes widen, but before anything can happen, Tatara stands up)

Tatara: No; Amefuri can't fight your ribbons. I'm the one you want.

(Senri-E stops singing for a moment to chuckle)

Senri-E: What is this, the compassionate friend playing the noble hero? Maybe you should tend to your Priestess instead of playing the fool!

(Senri-E motions to Anne, who is still weeping wretchedly on the floor)

Tatara: Please. Let's dispense with the banter and get on with it.

Senri-E: Fine. However, I will drop one pearl of wisdom: playing against type, as you are now, has its consequences!

(Senri-E launches back into her battle song, changing the pitch to a higher register. Tatara clenches his right fist, and his Celestial Symbol appears above his scar. Senri-E motions forwards with her arm, and the ribbons dart towards Tatara)

(Tatara holds out his hands, sending several strands of thorny vines flying to meet the ribbons. Senri-E's eyes narrow, and her song grows more staccato, as the ribbons dodge past the many thorns towards their goal)

(The vines suddenly contract, ensnaring Senri-E's ribbons with loud ripping sounds. The ribbons stop, caught by the many barbs. Senri-E glares as the music reaches a crescendo, struggling to free the ribbons from the barbs. Tatara grits his teeth as the vines begin to twine around the ribbons)

(Senri-E injects a sforzando into her singing as the ribbons push outwards, pushing the thorns out of her ribbons. Tatara only grins as two more vines fly out of his hands, completely bypassing the struggle between vines and ribbons to aim for Senri-E's head. As Tatara smiles in triumph, Senri-E's eyes widen)

(Senri-E holds the sforzando in an extremely high note, and the ribbons suddenly slice through the vines, cutting through each one as if it were paper. The ribbons sever the vines threatening her head before she can come to any harm, and the many shoots of green fall harmlessly to the floor)

(Tatara gapes as the ribbons fly back towards him, their edges glinting in the indoor light. Tatara whips his vines upwards, struggling to deflect the ribbons, but they simply cut through his efforts)

(As the ribbons are about to impale Tatara as they did Hotohori, a white shield appears before him, and the ribbons hit it with two loud thunks. Tatara turns, surprised, to see Amefuri standing behind him, swirling orb in hand)

Amefuri: (to Senri-E) Come on! You can do better than that!

(Senri-E's song ceases, and the ribbons return to the air around her body)

Senri-E: I tire of this play. I have more important things to do than spend idle time around you. Let's end this.

(Senri-E opens her mouth, clearing her throat. The fourteen Warriors tense, as a chilling feeling runs down each and every one of their spines)

Subaru: Oh, god...she's doing that resonating thing!!! Tokaki, can you get us out of here???

Tokaki: The sphere...it's blocking me...

Chichiri: (telepathically to all the Warriors) [Listen, all of you! I can teleport us out of here if we can just break Senri-E's concentration! That's the weakness of a Privacy Sphere; the user has to maintain concentration to keep it up!]

Amefuri: [He's good...to maintain contact with all of us at once...]

Chichiri: [There's no time! We have to distr-]

(Chichiri's telepathy cuts off as Senri-E begins to sing. Her purple aura flares up to epic proportions, and the song that comes out of her mouth sounds like a symphony, somehow merging sixteen different tones at once)

(Anne's eyes widen as she feels a very strange sensation; her body feels like it's slightly buzzing. As her crying slows, the buzzing increases in intensity)

(Senri-E's song grows more complex, the parts merging and weaving in and out of each other. Tatara thinks idly about how the music would be beautiful in any other situation, but his thoughts soon give way to pain)

Subaru: It feels...like my body is being ripped apart!!! We...have to get out of here!

(Senri-E smiles triumphantly as she increases the volume, eliciting gasps from the Suzaku and Byakko Warriors. Anne simply passes out. By now, the feeling has morphed from a buzz to the feeling currently held by the fourteen Warriors: that every one of the molecules in their bodies are trying to move away from the others, in all different directions all at once)

(But suddenly, a new tone sounds in the throne room, high and shrill, clashing with the symphonic melody. Senri-E turns around in surprise, and the singing falters for a moment; behind her, the young Suzaku Warrior, Chiriko, holds a small green leaf to his lips, where he is playing a few high notes)

Chichiri: [This is it; she's distracted! Chiriko's got her attention for a moment; now's the time to act!]

(Senri-E stares at the young boy, furious; the pain of her song is rapidly lessening as Chiriko's efforts spoil the resonating effect)

Karasuki: [There's nothing we can do! None of our powers can affect her!]

Tasuki: [Then try something else, ya dumbasses! We don't have any options over here either!]

(The Byakko Warriors stare at Senri-E, at a loss for options. Senri-E raises her hand, poising her ribbons to strike down Chiriko. The Suzaku Warriors watch in horror as no answer comes to them or to their newfound allies. Suddenly, Amefuri stares at the orb in her hands as a memory of Taiitsu-kun returns to her)

Taiitsu-kun: (in Amefuri's memories) The forces inside the globe are quite powerful. In truth, I do not know exactly what those forces are. So don't break it.

Amefuri: It's worth a shot...we don't have any better ideas right now... [OK, monk! I'm gonna try a last-ditch attempt, so be ready!]

(Amefuri breaks the mental connection, to the confusion of her friends. She takes one quick look at the swirling orb in her hands, and then throws it with all her might at Senri-E's backside)

(The effect is far better than anything imaginable. The orb does not hit Senri-E's back, but rather shatters on the purple shield that suddenly appears. The explosion is deafening, but the following lightshow is even better)

(The orb's explosion sends hundreds of multicolored beams of light cascading over Senri-E's shields, blinding the Byakko and Suzaku Warriors. Senri-E's eyes widen as her shields break with a loud cracking sound, and the lights overwhelm her in a perverted fireworks display. She screams in pain, ending the song, as the Privacy Sphere disappears)

Chichiri: [OK, we're out of here!!!]

(The fourteen conscious bodies in the room feel tuggings at their entire bodies, and then a sudden red flash blinds their senses before fading to a perfect black)

(Taiitsu-kun keeps her eyes closed as she feels Chichiri's chi transporting something to Mt. Taikyoku. As the sixteen bodies phase into her throne room, she does not open her eyes, able to sense their identities by their chi)

Chichiri: (catching his breath) Taiitsu-kun, we have a bad situation on our hands! I don't know how much you saw...

(Taiitsu-kun slowly opens her eyes, to gauge the status of the group. When she sees the number of wounded, she sighs in relief but says nothing)

Tokaki: (sitting on the floor) Hey, listen, Taiitsu-kun...I don't want you to get mad at me again...but...if you could explain what's going on to us, that would be great.

(Taiitsu-kun says nothing)

Kokie: Hey! You know something about what's going on, don't you??? Why aren't you explaining? And why didn't you tell us about Senri-E before this?

(Taiitsu-kun exhales slowly, then finally opens her mouth)

Taiitsu-kun: (slowly and deliberately weighing each word) I have made a mistake. As of now, I do not know if it is a fatal mistake. What I do know is that I have erred.

Nuriko: And that mistake would be...?

Taiitsu-kun: This mistake does not pertain to you Suzaku Stars, nor to your Priestess...however, you may still listen.

Amefuri: Then get on with the explaining!

Taiitsu-kun: (to the Byakko Warriors) I did not want to involve any of you...least of all your Priestess. This problem, I believed, was not something that any of you had a part in. But I was wrong; you all were intrinsically connected to this problem.

Toroki: You're not explaining anything.

Taiitsu-kun: That was why I did not explain anything relating to...her. My thought was that if I could keep you eight uninvolved, you would ultimately benefit from it. Unfortunately, I was gravely wrong. That course of action was the worst thing that I could have done, and now we must face the consequences of my actions.

Tatara: Fine, we get it. Now tell us about Senri-E.

(Taiitsu-kun shakes her head, much to the surprise of the two groups)

Taiitsu-kun: The story must wait until Anne and Berit can hear it; they are not in any condition to listen right now. Some of you are injured as well; the Nyan-Nyans can tend to all of you.

Tamahome: Will Berit be all right?

Taiitsu-kun: I was able to watch until she put up the Privacy Sphere...as far as I can tell, it's simply her body reacting again to Suzaku.

Mitsukake: Will she have that reaction again???

Taiitsu-kun: I do not know. It would depend on what Anne wished for...and how much trauma the possession inflicted.

(Taiitsu-kun snaps her fingers, prompting the appearance of several Nyan-Nyans)

Nyan-Nyans: (cutely as usual) HIII!!!!!!

(Much to the Nyan-Nyans' dismay, not even Tatara reacts to their adorable charms. When they see the wounded members of the two groups, their faces grow slightly more serious)

Nyan-Nyan 1: Fix?

Nyan-Nyan 2: Heal?

(Taiitsu-kun nods, and the Nyan-Nyans jump to each person in need of help, disappearing with their respective charge in tow)

Taiitsu-kun: Until the Priestesses awaken, you all are free to relax in your rooms.

Nuriko: But, what about Senri-E? Won't she be back?

Taiitsu-kun: Even she would not try to come here; she knows better. Now, if you will excuse me, I have important things to take care of.

Amefuri: Hey, I'm not taking that as an answer! We need information about Senri-E that you know!

Taiitsu-kun: I cannot tell you the story of Senri-E without telling the story of the First Priestess; and that must wait until the two Priestesses have awakened.

Kokie: The First Priestess??? Cut the crap and tell us about Senri-E!

(Taiitsu-kun sighs, but simply does not reply, gesturing towards the door. Kokie's eyes widen, but Tatara touches her arm and leaves the room)

(Kokie exhales out of her nose, hard, but follows the rest of the Warriors as they leave the room. When Taiitsu-kun is once again alone, she closes her eyes)

Taiitsu-kun: What have I done...and what horrors will you inflict upon these children?

(Subaru, Kokie and Amefuri try to relax, but are clearly worried. Their room, like most of Mt. Taikyoku's rooms, has no walls, but has instead five beds, a door and an improbable window. Two of those beds are currently occupied; Berit and Anne lie in them, unmoving)

(At present, the room is silent; each of the Byakko Warriors has found a way to occupy themselves. Subaru sits on her bed, idly examining the hourglass chain around her neck. Amefuri stares out the window restlessly while Kokie paces back and forth)

Amefuri: (to Kokie, idly) Will you stop that? It's unsettling to have somebody pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

Kokie: (beginning a tirade) That's unsettling??? I'll tell you what's unsettling! I'm unsettled because we're in this world for the second time! I'm unsettled because this wacko woman who sings and wears ribbons is trying to kill us! I'm unsettled because Taiitsu-kun knows about Senri-E but won't tell us! I'm unsettled because Anne fainted again! I'm unsettled because Berit's still going mental despite Anne saving her life! Personally, the fact that there's a window that looks outside while there is only infinite whiteness behind it is the most unsettling right now!!!

(Amefuri rolls her eyes, and resumes her watching out the window. Subaru simply continues to examine the hourglass)

Subaru: This is really quite strange...no matter how much I shake this hourglass, the rate at which the sand pours never changes. And the sand has almost reached the bottom too...

Kokie: (still pacing) Don't you have something better to do than watch that sand??? I'm getting really restless just waiting around here for nothing!

Amefuri: (sardonically) Restless? You?

Kokie: I don't see any entertainment coming from you right now.

Subaru: (idly) I'm not in the business of entertaining you.

(Kokie is about to retort, but she stops as Berit moves under the covers of her bed. Kokie stares at the bed in alarm as Berit slowly stirs from her sleep. Amefuri turns her head quickly and Subaru looks up from her rapt examination of the hourglass)

(Berit slowly opens her eyes, apparently still fighting the battle of awakening. After a brief struggle, she blinks away the last threads of sleep and examines the "room")

Berit: (still a bit groggy) Wha...where am I...

(Berit's eyes open fully, and she sits up in bed, fully upright and awake. A quick look around confirms her fears)

Berit: What is going on???? Why are you all here???

Subaru: Berit, calm down. You fainted after-

Berit: (sounding like a cornered animal) When will the lies end? What did you all do to me? Where are my Warriors? What have you done with them?

Amefuri: Jeez, Berit! When will you get some sense in your head? Didn't you listen to Taiitsu-kun at all??

Berit: Taiitsu-kun? What about Taiitsu-kun?

Subaru: Amefuri, she wasn't awake when Taiitsu-kun made her speech. Berit, we're in Mt. Taikyoku, and we don't want to hurt you.

Berit: Don't give me that!!! If you didn't want to hurt me, why am I in bed right now?

Kokie: You don't remember anything??? Right after Anne made her third wish WHICH SAVED YOUR LIFE, you were possessed by Senri-E. Any of this ringing any bells?

(Berit stares at Kokie, bewildered. Berit takes a better look around the room, seeing the lack of walls, and then Anne's sleeping body. Berit's eyes widen at this sight, but she looks back at Kokie and appears to gain control of her emotions)

Berit: (coldly) You aren't making sense at all. Why don't you tell me the truth?

Subaru: We are telling you the truth!!!!

Berit: What a great excuse. I'm sure you can do better than that.

(Kokie exhales loudly in pure, unadulterated rancor, and stalks over to Berit's bedside, the rage in her eyes unconcealed)

Kokie: (teeth clenched together, clearly ) I am going to say this once, and only once. My patience with you is at an end; before, I kept my emotions on a tight leash because you were Anne's sister. But now, I have reached the end of my rope. The time for you to apologize passed days ago, but I will give you one more chance. I...will not let you hurt Anne any longer.

(Berit does not even blink an eye. When she does not reply, Kokie only gets more angry. A moment later, Berit's eyes widen in comprehension)

Berit: (blithely) Oh, I'm sorry! Was that supposed to be scary? My most heartfe-

(The slap resounds through the room, echoing despite the lack of walls. Berit falls off the bed from the force of the blow, hitting the ground with a muffled thud. Kokie stands above her, arm still extended across her body. Amefuri and Subaru stare at the two girls in astonishment)

Anne: K...k...kokie?

(Three pairs of eyes turn to the other bed, where Anne sits up, awake and looking dazed. Berit stands up, as gracefully as she can while holding her cheek)

Berit: (enraged) How...how...HOW DARE YOU??? How dare you raise your hand to me like that?!?!?

Kokie: (energized by the slap) How dare I??? It's enough that you've lied all this time, but to act like that??? I should throttle you right now!

Berit: You wouldn't dare!!!

Kokie: I already did!!!

(Kokie moves to lunge at Berit, but Subaru jumps between them just in time)

Subaru: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!! Look at you two!!! Don't either of you have any shame???

Berit: Wha...she slapped me!!!

Kokie: (to Subaru) You're kidding me!!!

Subaru: Look at the effect this is having on Anne!!!!!

(Kokie and Berit stare at Anne for the first time. Anne sits in bed, shaking and whimpering. Kokie's eyes widen, and her anger disappates)

Kokie: Anne...

(Berit, however, is still angry)

Berit: I knew it! I knew it! You're all in this together! Now Anne is acting like some mental case just to get me off guard so Katherine can kill me!!! The lies!!! They never end!!!

(Subaru breathes in and out, trying to calm herself. Kokie only stares at Anne in fright, while Amefuri fumbles in her pocket)

Subaru: (almost pushed too far) I. Will not. Raise. A hand. To. You. Berit. I should. But I will not. Because. We are in front. Of Anne.

Berit: Aw, shut it!

(Subaru grabs Berit's arm, suddenly, holding her with an unbreakable grip)

Subaru: We are going to see Taiitsu-kun. And she will explain everything to you. I will spare your life until you listen to her; after that, I make no guarantees.

(Berit's eyes narrow)

Berit: You're "sparing my life"? Oh, that's rich! What are you going to do, heal me to death???

(Subaru's eyes widen in anger, and her chest flares into light. Amefuri's eyes widen, and she jumps for Subaru's arm, severing the connection between Subaru and Berit)

Amefuri: (hissing) You idiot! You little idiot! Subaru could kill you without a thought! Her powers are over time, not healing, you fool!

(Berit's eyes widen slightly, but before she can reply, the door bursts open. Tatara, Tokaki, Tasuki, Nuriko and Tamahome run through the open door, each stopping when they see the scene before them)

Tatara: Anne?

Tasuki: What the hell is going on here???

Berit: (wrenching her arm out of Amefuri's grasp) Finally! These girls tried to attack me—

Kokie: (cutting her off) She's doing it again!!! She won't believe that we have anything on our minds other than killing her!!!

Berit: (pointing to Kokie) She hit me!!!

Kokie: Yeah, well, you deserved it, you little—

Nuriko: WILL YOU TWO STOP IT???

(Nuriko stomps over to the two fighting girls, stepping between them)

Nuriko: Can somebody tell me what really happened here? Please?

Amefuri: (as matter-of-factly as she can manage) Berit woke up, did her mental thing, then Kokie slapped her to try to make her see reason. Then Anne woke up, clearly in bad shape, Berit only got worse, Subaru threatened to kill her but I stopped her, and then you guys came in. Capish?

(The boys just stare at the girls, unbelieving)

Subaru: (breathing shallowly) We. Are. Taking. Her. To. Taiitsu-kun.

Berit: Exactly! She'll protect me from you killers!

Tamahome: Um...Berit...

Berit: Shouldn't we be going already? Or are you going to let these savages kill me?

(Kokie bristles at the word "savages", and Tokaki grabs her before she can jump at Berit. Anne watches with a frightened expression on her face)

Tatara: Anne, what's wrong with you?

(Anne does not reply, simply turns towards Tatara and whimpers. Tatara's eyes widen)

Tatara: (frightened himself) Something's wrong with Anne...did Berit do something to her???

Berit: Of course not! She's probably just finally stepped off the deep end.

Tasuki: Look, we gotta ask Taiitsu-kun stuff anyways...she can treat yer Priestess too.

Subaru: (beginning to mellow out) All right...Anne, come on. We're going to see Taiitsu-kun.

(Subaru pulls Anne out of bed gingerly. Surprisingly, Anne is fully clothed, although she seems anything but normal. On her first step out of bed, she crumples to the ground. Subaru grabs her, but it is clear that she is unstable in several respects)

Subaru: Jeez...I can't support her. Tatara, you want to take her?

Tatara: No problem...

(Berit smirks as Tatara throws Anne's arm around his neck, and hoists her to her feet as if she were a blasted drunkard. Nevertheless, the group moves into the hallway)

Amefuri: Here, I'll get the others to meet us in Taiitsu-kun's meeting room, all right?

Subaru: Didn't you call them too?

Tokaki: She only called me, and I was rooming with Tasuki, Tamahome, Nuriko and Tatara.

(Subaru nods in understanding as Amefuri reaches for the pearl in her pocket. Nuriko looks to his side, at Tatara, who looks a bit tired from helping Anne down the hallway)

Nuriko: Hey...you want me to carry her?

Tatara: (not breathing hard at all) No, I'm fine...just worried is all.

(Before the group can reach Taiitsu-kun's audience room, the rest of the Warriors run around the corner ahead. Berit smiles when she sees Hotohori, Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko, but her scowl returns as Toroki and Karasuki follow them. At the sight of the nearly comatose Anne, the rest of the Warriors' eyes widen in alarm. Tokaki holds up his hand)

Tokaki: Don't worry, Berit didn't do anything to her.

Berit: Excuse me???

(Despite Berit's annoyance, the other Warriors visibly relax at Tokaki's comment. Anne simply drools a bit, much to Tatara's confusion and fear)

Toroki: What's wrong with her then? If Berit didn't...

Kokie: We don't know. It's unsettling.

(Amefuri and Subaru roll their eyes at the word "unsettling", but the two groups of Warriors eye Anne worriedly. Only Berit does not)

Berit: Can we hurry up here? I believe that we have a conversation with Taiitsu-kun to attend, if I'm not mistaken.

Tamahome: (cautiously) Berit, what's wrong with you? Aren't you worried about your sister at all?

(Berit looks at Anne quickly, averting her eyes in seconds. She turns to Tamahome with eyes of steel)

Berit: (calmly) She is not my sister. My sister would not do the things that she has.

(Tamahome's eyes widen, but Berit is already walking down the hallway. Tatara looks at Anne, worried that Berit's comment would have an effect on her, but Anne does not appear to be able to hear, much less lucid in any sense of the word)

Chichiri: Berit, wait!

(But Berit continues to walk down the hallway, disappearing around the hallway)

Kokie: (gritting her teeth) I'm going to kill her. I swear, I am going to personally kill her.

Chiriko: I believe the most prudent course of action would be to follow Berit and allow Taiitsu-kun to handle this issue.

(Reluctantly, Tatara begins to walk, with Anne on his shoulder. The rest of the Suzaku and Byakko Warriors hesitantly follow him, turning the corner)

(Ahead, Berit stands before the doorway to Taiitsu-kun's audience room. The group slowly approaches)

Berit: Come on, we don't have all day here! Let's get a move on!

(Berit pushes open the door before Tatara and Anne, now bringing up the group's rear, reach the door. She strides purposefully through the door, pushing it open without stopping)

(Taiitsu-kun sits on her throne, patiently waiting. Berit continues to walk forwards, regally, stopping ten feet from Taiitsu-kun. Behind her, the rest of the throng pushes through the door, settling out into a crowded clump behind her)

Taiitsu-kun: I've been waiting for you. I trust you are feeling better?

Berit: I should say not! I've been brutally violated!

(Taiitsu-kun raises one eyebrow)

Taiitsu-kun: Really. Do tell.

Kokie: (before Berit can interrupt) She deserved it!

Berit: Why, you little...

Taiitsu-kun: STOP IT!

(At Taiitsu-kun's scream, Kokie and Berit stop talking, instantly)

Taiitsu-kun: First, explain to me what happened.

Amefuri: (repeating her explanation) Berit woke up, did her mental thing, and then Kokie slapped her. Then-

Taiitsu-kun: (cutting off Amefuri) Wait. Go back. Berit's "mental thing". What is that?

Karasuki: Ever since Anne first met Berit in this world, she's been crazy!!! Like, insane! It's because of her that we-

Taiitsu-kun: (cutting off Karasuki) "Insane"? You have to be able to do better than that. Anne, can you explain it?

(The entire group looks at Anne, who appears to be catatonic on Tatara's shoulder)

Tatara: Um...that's not gonna work this time.

(Taiitsu-kun's eyes narrow as she surveys Anne's current state)

Taiitsu-kun: What is wrong with her?

Subaru: We don't know...she's been like this since she woke up.

Taiitsu-kun: She appears to have suffered a mental shock...I'm surprised the Nyan-Nyans didn't notice that.

Nuriko: You're being awfully nonchalant about that. A mental shock sounds pretty serious to me.

Taiitsu-kun: We have more important things to worry about; I cannot deal with her right now, and I will not try. (turning her attention elsewhere) Now, Berit. Explain to me what the Byakko Warriors are talking about.

Berit: It's simple! They've been trying to kill me the entire time they've been in this world, and they're making excuses to shift the blame to me!

Taiitsu-kun: (slowly) What was the first antagonistic action the Byakko Warriors or Anne committed against you?

Berit: What are you talking about??? They tried to kill me! How much more antagonistic can you get???

Taiitsu-kun: (as if asking a young child) How did they try to kill you, Berit?

(Berit opens her mouth, but no words come out. She tries again, but once again she has nothing to say. Berit's eyes widen, but she is at a loss for words)

Berit: I...they...

Taiitsu-kun: Surely you haven't forgotten what must have been a very memorable occasion for you?

(Berit's mouth opens and closes a few times, rather like a fish)

Taiitsu-kun: Well. I've certainly seen enough. It's too bad that I didn't investigate this before; I could have saved all of you a lot of trouble.

Toroki: What does that mean?

Taiitsu-kun: (ignoring Toroki) Berit, come here.

(Berit, now trembling, cautiously walks towards Taiitsu-kun. When she comes within arm's length of the old woman, Taiitsu-kun touches Berit's forehead with one fingertip. Berit's eyes widen, but suddenly close as Taiitsu-kun probes her mind for something. After closing her eyes for a second, Taiitsu-kun sighs)

Taiitsu-kun: Just as I thought. If nothing else, it's gone now.

Hotohori: What's gone??? Explain what's going on!

Taiitsu-kun: What really convinced me was that Berit couldn't give an explanation. Somehow, something in her mind was altered a small bit, to make her blindly antagonistic without motive.

(Berit's eyes open quickly, and she pulls away from Taiitsu-kun. Slowly, she turns around. When she sees Anne, she gasps)

Berit: Anne!

(The group stares at Berit in confusion as she abruptly breaks into a run. Before Berit can reach Anne, Kokie and Tokaki step in front of her)

Kokie: What are you doing???

Berit: (staring at Kokie and Tokaki in confusion) Don't you see her? What's wrong with her???

(Tokaki stares at Berit incredulously, and then looks at Taiitsu-kun)

Tokaki: (forcefully) What the hell is going on here?

Taiitsu-kun: I broke the spell upon her. At present, she does not remember anything she has done. Those memories will return shortly.

Tamahome: A spell??? Who put a spell on Berit???

(Taiitsu-kun opens her mouth, but as she begins to speak, the air in front of her begins to stir, strangely. Berit's eyes widen as she hears the distant strains of a familiar song)

Berit: That song...what song is that?

(In small flashes, Berit begins to remember. An encounter in a small room, with that song. A throne room, with that song in the background. That same throne room, and a horrible feeling of INVASION-)

(Taiitsu-kun stares at the purple mist before her, where a vaguely human shape appears to be coalescing. She closes her eyes, quickly moving her hands in rapid succession through a series of hand positions)

(A single sung note shatters Taiitsu-kun's concentration as Senri-E's body steps out of the purple mist to stand to the side of the throne. Berit turns around, confused, as the Celestial Warriors stare in horror. Senri-E appears exactly the same as she did earlier in the day; Amefuri's orb does not appear to have had any effect)

Taiitsu-kun: You! How did you get in here?

Senri-E: Oh, how droll. I know how long it's been, but surely you haven't forgotten my powers?

(Senri-E reaches over to pat Taiitsu-kun on the cheek, but Taiitsu-kun slaps her hand away)

Senri-E: (in mock pain) You wound me! And here when I was so glad to see you after all these long years. I've been waiting so long...Himiko...

Taiitsu-kun: (angrily) Don't call me that.

Senri-E: Why, Himiko, my dear, how dare I do what? Call you by your real name?

Taiitsu-kun: How can you come here...after what you've done...and call me that?

Senri-E: Well, what would you prefer I call you? That strange name given to you by-

Taiitsu-kun: This isn't about what you choose to call me, and you know it. (closing her eyes) Why did you do it?

Senri-E: Do what? Leave that pitiful existence you forced upon me?

Taiitsu-kun: You forced it upon yourself! Nobody is to blame but you!

(Senri-E closes her eyes, turning towards the assembled Warriors and the Priestesses. When she opens them again, her eyes have assumed a glare)

Senri-E: (in a steel-filled voice) And as for all of you...we have an appointment to keep. I don't easily forgive those who annoy me. And all of you have certainly annoyed me...

-

Max: Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

Janna: And just when we were about to thwart disaster!

Chris: Didn't this episode end the exact same way the last one did?

Katherine: This time, we're really dead.

Luna: And what the heck is going on between Senri-E and Taiitsu-kun?

Jeff: What's up with Berit?

Anne: WHY DO I HAVE A HANGOVER???

Nick: Stay tuned for these questions, and more: the next episode is called "Mugen no kage", or "Infinite shadows".

AN: Yeah, this chapter took FOREVER. It actually didn't take that long to write, but my life has been ultra-busy of late. With luck, the next episode should be done by the end of this long weekend. What a bonus; two episodes in one weekend! I'm quivering with anticipation.


	33. Mugen no kage

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Katherine: Last episode, Senri-E nearly killed us.

Jeff: Luckily, Amefuri used her orb to distract Senri-E and we were able to escape.

Luna: We returned to Mt. Taikyoku with Berit and the Suzaku Warriors in tow...

Chris: But Taiitsu-kun STILL wouldn't tell what she knew! Jeez...

Anne: The Nyan-Nyans healed everybody, Berit went spastic...this is getting rather repetitious.

Janna: And just when Taiitsu-kun was finally going to explain herself, our favorite adversary arrived!

Max: Yes, Senri-E is back, and she's pissed off.

Nick: I don't think we're getting out of this one as easy as we did last time...

Episode 33: Mugen no kage (Infinite shadows)

(Senri-E turns away from Taiitsu-kun, opening her eyes into a glare)

Senri-E: (in a steel-filled voice) And as for all of you...we have an appointment to keep. I don't easily forgive those who annoy me. And all of you have certainly annoyed me...

(Berit stares at Senri-E in confusion)

Berit: Wha...what's going on??? Who is this woman?

(Senri-E's glare slowly subsides into a smirk of amusement)

Senri-E: (very amused) Ah, of course...you wouldn't remember any of that, would you? Well, if you didn't notice, there's a large portion of time that you can't remember right now. I'm sure you woke up, for about five minutes, and then you only remember waking up here, don't you? Well-

Taiitsu-kun: Stop! Stop this right now!

(Senri-E turns her head back to Taiitsu-kun, one eyebrow raised. Taiitsu-kun's fists are clenched, and she appears to be having a tough time controlling herself)

Taiitsu-kun: I will not let you...break her as you have broken her sister! I will not let you!

(Senri-E looks quickly at Anne, breaking into a grin)

Senri-E: Well, I'll be. It worked. And here I thought that this would be a lousy day.

Taiitsu-kun: Senri-E...stop it. Stop this right now. I don't know why you've-

(Senri-E holds up one hand, silencing Taiitsu-kun)

Senri-E: No. You know exactly why. I don't need to give you reasons, nor do I need to explain anything to any of you. All I need is all of you out of my way!!!!

(Senri-E holds up her right arm, taking a breath and gathering her will)

Kokie: Shit! She's going to do that resonance thing!

Tasuki: No chance, woman! You're going down!!!

(Tasuki jumps forwards, raising his fan above his head. Hotohori and Toroki draw their swords, stepping forwards as well)

Tokaki: I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going down without a fight! Let's get her!

(Senri-E smiles as she clears her throat. As she does this, Hotohori, Toroki and Tamahome charge forwards. Tokaki closes his eyes and disappears, reappearing next to Senri-E)

Taiitsu-kun: Stop this! Stop this instant!

(Tatara cautiously sits Anne down on the ground, where she lolls to one side, still in her stupor)

Tatara: I'm going to leave her to you, Karasuki...I need to fight right now.

(Karasuki nods solemly, and catches Anne before she falls over. At the other side of the room, Senri-E begins to sing an uptempo song)

(Tokaki chops to Senri-E's midsection, only to have his hand ensnared by a purple ribbon. Tokaki gasps as the ribbon lifts him above the ground and throws him into the wall)

(Senri-E smiles grimly as she ducks under Tamahome's flying kick, sending him over her head. With one pure note, Tamahome hits an invisible wall of force with a sharp crack)

Berit: Tamahome!!!

(Senri-E turns quickly, sending out her other ribbon to catch Hotohori's sword in mid-swing. She quickly disarms him, sending his sword flying, and smacks him the side in one fluid movement)

(As such, Toroki's slash catches her completely off-balance, slashing at her left arm. The sound of the sword hitting her skin is a sharp clang, but her forearm covering is severed, and flutters to the floor in a lavender flourish)

Senri-E: (pausing her singing) Idiot! How do you expect to hurt me with a sword enchanted with my own energy???

(Toroki stares at the Deity's sword in confusion, and Senri-E takes that opportunity to slap him to the side as well with her ribbon. Everyone inhales, but Amefuri gasps)

Amefuri: Her arm...look at her arm!!!

(Senri-E's eyes widen as her forearm is exposed. On her arm is the glowing, purple character for "pole")

Chiriko: Is that...a Celestial Symbol???

(Taiitsu-kun winces, and Senri-E frowns)

Senri-E: A Celestial Burden is more like it...I'd tell Himiko, or whatever she calls herself now, to explain, but I'm afraid you won't live long enough to do that. Because, I have reached the end of my rope with you all.

Kokie: Like hell we won't live that long! We're taking you down, right here, right now!

(Kokie's eyes glow white, and she levitates off the floor. Amefuri holds one hand in front of her)

(The air in front of Senri-E ripples as waves of energy cascade through the air. Amefuri releases a ball of white energy as her collarbone glows white. Tasuki's fan unleashes an intense blast of fire as a bolt of red lightning flies out of Chichiri's staff. As if as an afterthought, Tatara sends a mass of green flying after all the energy attacks)

(Senri-E belts out a range-busting choral piece, singing in harmony with herself. The ripple finally interferes with itself, creating a loud bang. As the concussion triggers, Amefuri's energy ball, Tasuki's flame and Chichiri's lightning bolt all slam into Senri-E at the same time. As Senri-E is obscured by the various energy discharges, Tatara's vines fly into the fray. Senri-E's song stops)

Karasuki: Taiitsu-kun, if there was ever a time to eject Senri-E out of here, now would be it!

(Taiitsu-kun nods, and places her fingers together, chanting some words. Suddenly, Senri-E's song resumes, throwing all the energy away from her with a purple shockwave. The shockwave hits Taiitsu-kun, breaking her concentration)

Senri-E: Idiots! You can't stop the inevitable! Now, you die!

(Senri-E opens her mouth, and begins to sing. This time, there are seventeen individual tones. Berit gasps as her body begins to vibrate)

Berit: Wha...what's happening?

Mitsukake: She's doing something...we can't stop it! Our bodies will vibrate until they explode!

(Berit's eyes widen)

Berit: Taiitsu-kun, do something! Kill her!

Taiitsu-kun: It's too late...there's no stopping her once she begins to sing!!!

(Senri-E grins as the song intensifies)

Berit: No...I'm going to die here? Just like that? Without remembering anything that happened? Without going back to my world?

(Berit closes her eyes and stands up through the pain)

Berit: No way...I'm not going to let you do this! I don't even know who you are, but I'm not going to let you kill me and my Warriors! KAI-

(Senri-E's eyes widen as Berit begins to utter that fateful word. In an instant, she stops singing and disappears into a purple mist. Berit's eyes widen, and she screams as the purple mist flies into her body)

Chiriko: Berit!!!!

(Berit screams internally as that horrible feeling of intrusion thrusts her mind aside, taking her place as the controller of her body. Berit watches in horror as her open memories are viewed; memories of her Warriors, Anne, and her world. The intruding mind radiates feelings of curiosity, amusement, and then an emotion that can only be described as "eureka")

Senri-E: (in Berit's head) Most interesting...most interesting...now, to make sure you don't pull that trick any more.

(Berit screams again, this time physically, as Senri-E's will strikes viciously inside her head with a piercing note. As Berit's consciousness falls into the darkness, she hears a distant strain of music)

(Berit's body crumples to the floor as the purple mist flies out of it. The Suzaku Warriors gasp at Berit's inert body, but the Byakko Warriors gasp as Senri-E quickly reforms)

Senri-E: That little ploy won't work. Perhaps if the little minx had wished when I was a bit more occupied...

Mitsukake: What did you do to her???

Senri-E: Nothing permanent...unlike what I'm about to deal with you all. You see, I have an appointment with a very old friend...and all of you are still in my way.

Taiitsu-kun: Do not do this! You don't have to kill us to satisfy yourself!

(Senri-E turns her full baleful gaze on Taiitsu-kun)

Senri-E: Idiot. You've been lowered to having to plead for your life. And you know nothing of what I need to satisfy myself. You should have learned that, if nothing else.

Taiitsu-kun: I am not pleading for my life. I am pleading for their lives. You know perfectly well that the one you want is me. Do not involve them in this!

Senri-E: It's too late for that. Besides, what better thanks could I give to them; the ones that gave me this body back, than giving them the mercy of not seeing my next actions?

Taiitsu-kun: Your next actions...what are you planning?

Senri-E: Nothing much...just a return to a place I haven't seen for many, many years.

(Taiitsu-kun's eyes narrow, but she understands in a matter of seconds)

Taiitsu-kun: You wouldn't!

Senri-E: I'm going to do much worse than that; I will. So you see why you all are in my way. Let's get on with it.

(Senri-E holds her left arm above her head, the purple symbol glowing. As her mouth opens, Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes)

(Senri-E's song begins again, much to the horror of the Warriors. Subaru clamps her hands over her ears, in a futile attempt to stop the pain, when she hears a voice within her head. Berit opens her eyes in surprise, as she undergoes spontaneous pain upon awakening)

Taiitsu-kun: [Subaru...Subaru, can you hear me?]

Subaru: (through the pain of her body tearing itself apart) [Yes...can you get us out of here?!?!]

Taiitsu-kun: [No...I cannot stop Senri-E, as she can counter anything I can throw at her. What I need is just a small amount of time.]

Subaru: [Time? But...I can't control time itse-AAAAH!]

(The song intensifies, and Subaru falls to the ground, writhing in agony. All around her, her fellow Warriors are in the same state of collapse)

Taiitsu-kun: [Subaru, listen to me. Break the hourglass around your neck! Break it!]

(Subaru grits her teeth in an attempt to control her body, but she cannot move her arms through the pain)

Taiitsu-kun: [Do it! You are our only hope!]

(Subaru summons up the last vestiges of her energy to reach her arm to the hourglass on her neck. With one mighty clench of her fist, the glass breaks in her hand, sending tiny splinters throughout her hand. As the sand spills onto her fingers, something very strange happens)

(All of a sudden, everything stops. The sound, the pain, and any and all movement around her. Subaru looks up in confusion. The room around her looks far different than it did a moment ago. The Warriors and Anne are all in their states of agony, but the air looks bizarre. The only comparison Subaru can make is that of waves of water emanating out from Senri-E)

Subaru: The sound waves? Has time...stopped?

(Subaru cautiously stands up, wincing at the pain in her hand. Everything is in a state of suspended animation; only Subaru appears to be operating in normal time)

Subaru: Jeez...that was some gift. Now what am I supposed to do?

(Subaru walks cautiously over to Taiitsu-kun, noticing that the waves of sound in the air do not change as she walks through them. Senri-E stands in mid-note, left forearm still glowing a steady purple. Subaru walks past, careful not to touch her, and stops in front of Taiitsu-kun)

Subaru: OK...so I need to get Taiitsu-kun into this time frame. Maybe...

(Subaru reaches out cautiously, brushing one finger against Taiitsu-kun's hand. Nothing happens)

Subaru: Shoot. Now what am I going to do?

(Subaru thinks for a moment, and then the obvious answer reveals itself)

Subaru: (smacking her forehead) Oh. Duh.

(Subaru once again touches Taiitsu-kun's hand, but this time she gathers her chi. Her chest bursts into brilliant white light as Subaru brings Taiitsu-kun's body into this timeframe. A moment late, Taiitsu-kun opens her eyes in surprise)

Taiitsu-kun: Amazing...it worked. Congratulations, Subaru.

(Subaru blushes a bit, but looks sideways at Senri-E)

Subaru: So...what are we going to do about her?

Taiitsu-kun: Leave her to me. Once I'm finished, I'll break the hourglass' spell.

Subaru: OK...

Taiitsu-kun: Try to stay away from Senri-E. I'd say that you should return to the exact place you were when time stopped, but that won't happen. Just relax; I'll handle this.

(Subaru gingerly tiptoes back to the Warriors as Taiitsu-kun places her index fingers together and closes her eyes. Taiitsu-kun's body is surrounded by the black-purple glow, and there is a sudden dark purple explosion)

(In a flash, time resumes, and with time comes the pain. Subaru grits her teeth, but Senri-E's song turns into a scream of rage. As the pain subsides, Subaru sees Senri-E's body enveloped by the same colored aura as Taiitsu-kun. The aura suddenly implodes upon itself, and Senri-E disappears)

(Taiitsu-kun opens her eyes as the Warriors look around them, confused)

Berit: Whoa...what just happened?

Taiitsu-kun: Subaru stopped time to give me the time I needed to expel her from here.

Tatara: Whaaaa??? Subaru stopped time???

Tokaki: (from his position against the wall) No way!!!

Subaru: Shut up.

Chichiri: Er, Taiitsu-kun...you're not going to let her back in again, will you?

Taiitsu-kun: I let my guard down before. It won't happen again.

Toroki: (standing up) Well, that finished quickly.

Amefuri: Subaru! Your hand!

Subaru: (heroically) It'll live.

Nuriko: The self-effacing act doesn't quite fit you.

Taiitsu-kun: Silence!

(Fifteen pairs of eyes turn towards Taiitsu-kun in surprise)

Taiitsu-kun: We must continue where we left off, before she arrived.

Chiriko: And where would that be?

Kokie: Oh, right! You owe us an explanation!

Karasuki: But...Anne's still pretty banged.

Taiitsu-kun: Bring her over here.

(Karasuki frowns as he picks up Anne and teeters over to Taiitsu-kun. Taiitsu-kun frowns, placing her hand upon Anne's forehead)

Taiitsu-kun: Ahh...it's worse than I thought.

Subaru: What does that mean???

Taiitsu-kun: I mean, she's in worse condition than Berit was. Berit was easy to heal; I cannot help Anne.

Tokaki: You can't help her?!??!

Taiitsu-kun: I cannot help her because she is not sick. She is simply stressed; the many ordeals have finally taken their toll upon her mind.

Tatara: I don't get it.

Taiitsu-kun: Her mind's full of chaos right now. There's not much that I, or anybody else, can do for her; time might heal it. But, as I said, this is not what we need to worry about right now.

Kokie: Not what we need to worry about??? Have you lost your mind???

Taiitsu-kun: I cannot fully treat her, but I can make her mind lucid long enough to hear what I have to say. After that...I make no guarantees.

(The Byakko Warriors ponder this for a moment)

Tasuki: OK, whatever the hell you wanna do, go right ahead. Just get explaining already!

(Taiitsu-kun frowns, closing her eyes and placing her hands together. As she gathers her energy, Anne's body is surrounded by the familiar purple glow)

Taiitsu-kun: (eyes opening) Now, she still won't be able to communicate, or even stand, but she will be able to hear and understand for as long as I need her to.

Karasuki: (setting Anne down) I guess that's all we can ask...

Nuriko: Great! In that case, start the explanations!

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes again, and then begins to speak)

Taiitsu-kun: (slowly, with intensity) This is a story that I have never told to anyone before. I hesitate to tell it to you, but I know that it must be done. This is a story of two girls...and a book.

Tatara: I think I've heard this one before...

Taiitsu-kun: It is true...the basic story repeats itself, like so many other things do in this world. It is one of the secrets of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho...Priestesses brought from the other world always come in pairs. But, I digress. These girls were best friends, living in a time of war and strife. Their country was thrown into the midst of war, of powerful men that broke the world with their actions. Into this world came the book that would change the lives of the two girls, and all those that would come after them.

Chiriko: A book...you don't mean the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, do you?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes, it was that book. But at that time, the book was blank; only the enchantment distinguished it from any other blank pieces of paper.

Tamahome: A book??? This world...is a book???

(The Suzaku Warriors gasp in unison, as the Byakko Warriors roll their eyes)

Taiitsu-kun: Incorrect. This world is exactly that; a world. The mode of passage that those from the other world use to travel here. In that spirit, the two girls opened the book...and the enchantment of the book enfolded them...

Taiitsu-kun: (continuing after a pause) The girls found themselves in an endless black expanse. The reason they had been brought into the book was soon revealed to them; they were to facilitate the creation of a new world.

Amefuri: Facilitate?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes. They obviously could not do it themselves, and the entity that possessed such power also needed outside help. You see...the gods are forbidden by natural law to directly interface with the world. They need a vessel...

Berit: A Priestess?

Taiitsu-kun: Exactly. The first girl was charged to become the First Priestess, and her friend became the first Star. This is where the story diverges from anything you have been told...and this is why I was not eager to explain it to you.

Kokie: So far you haven't really told us anything, and we've been waiting long enough. Are you going to keep waffling, or is this going somewhere?

Taiitsu-kun: Everything you have been told about the creation of this world is a lie. The only ones who know the truth are myself, the one you know as Senri-E, and the gods.

Kokie: You're killing me here! Cut the obtuse prophecy-speak and explain!

Taiitsu-kun: Fine. The very simple fact hidden from you is the existence of the oldest and most powerful god; the first and foremost. The nameless god, who brought into existence the younger gods and brought the First Priestess to his empty world.

(Everybody simply stares at Taiitsu-kun)

Hotohori: Five...gods?

Mitsukake: Surely...there is some mistake?

Taiitsu-kun: There is no mistake.

Toroki: All right...I can accept that, I suppose. But why would nobody know about this fifth god? Why doesn't anybody know about him...it?

Taiitsu-kun: Allow me to continue to the story. This fifth god...its name is no longer known. It has been called the Void in times past, so I will use that moniker as well. The first girl, as I said, became the Priestess of the Void. Her friend became the first Star of the Void, Kyoku. The Void used the last of its powers to create six other Stars, so that the Priestess could use her wishes.

Taiitsu-kun: The Priestess used her wishes to complete her given task; to create the world we now know. The seven Stars of the Void were all given powers that related to creation of some sort, and they all pooled their powers to bring this world into being. That was their task.

Taiitsu-kun: But the Priestess spent less and less time with her friend, and they slowly drew apart. Furthermore, Kyoku was the only "real" Star of the Void; all the other Stars were incorporeal entities created by the Void. As such, the other Stars of the Void did not understand Kyoku. In time, Kyoku drew farther and farther away from the other Stars of the Void as her Priestess drew away from her. It was then that the confrontation occurred...between Kyoku and

(Taiitsu-kun says something, presumably a name, but nothing comes out of her mouth)

Subaru: Um...I don't think I quite heard that name. Can you repeat it?

(Taiitsu-kun shakes her head sadly)

Taiitsu-kun: That name can no longer be uttered...for it no longer exists. That name belonged to the seventh Star of the Void.

(Chiriko politely raises his hand)

Chiriko: My apologies...but I have studied the stars extensively. The area known as Tenkyoku...I believe, the area that contains the Stars of the Void...it only has six constellations that I am aware of, unlike the other four quadrants of the sky...

Taiitsu-kun: You are correct. This is the confrontation I spoke of. The seventh Star had always behaved the worst to Kyoku. There was no excuse for what it did, those countless times...but Kyoku's response was far from the correct one. After enduring countless abuses by her fellow Star...she responded in the only way that she could.

(Taiitsu-kun clenches her eyes shut)

Taiitsu-kun: Kyoku used her powers...in the opposite way that was intended. Instead of creating...she destroyed. With the power of her song, she erased the existence of that Star...forever.

(The shocking act, as well as the sudden realization of Kyoku's identity, drop the jaws of the Suzaku and Byakko Warriors)

Hotohori: Erased?

Taiitsu-kun: Yes. Completely, and eternally. I cannot even say its name. Suddenly, there were six Stars; Taishi, Tei, Shoshi, Koukyuu, Kyoku and Shiho. The Priestess, the Stars, and the Void were awestruck. Even Kyoku must have been horrified by what she had done.

Taiitsu-kun: (shaking her head) There was no choice about what course of action to take. Kyoku was exiled, beyond this world, and her name was changed for eternity. The Void withdrew from this world; it had no volition to summon any more Priestesses after the horror that his own Star had created. The four gods, of whom you now accept as the only gods, were glad to see the Void depart; it had created them, and it was more powerful then they were. It was easy for them to perpetuate the idea of four gods, and they did.

Chichiri: Kyoku...her name was changed. What was she called?

Taiitsu-kun: In the original language of the two girls...she was called Senri-E.

(To hear Taiitsu-kun articulate that name is more of a surprise than the actual confirmation of Kyoku's identity)

Tokaki: What does Senri-E mean?

Taiitsu-kun: In my native language... "The Wizard whose Separation is a Blessing." Or... "The Thousand Mile Blessing."

Berit: In your native language? That means...

Taiitsu-kun: Yes. I was the Priestess of the Void.

Chichiri: But...you created the world! Didn't you?

Taiitsu-kun: That myth was created when the memories of the Void faded. In a way, I did facilitate the creation of this world...but I did not do it single-handedly. I am just as human as the rest of you, and I certainly don't have that kind of power.

Tasuki: But, yer other magical mumbo-jumbo must'a come from somewhere, right?

Taiitsu-kun: It was the Void's final gift...before it left this world. It bestowed a small amount of its powers onto me, so I could be the caretaker of this world and protect it.

Karasuki: What a horrible thing...to be forced to create a world and protect a new world, and leave your own life behind.

Taiitsu-kun: You must understand...in the time of my youth, our country was in a constant state of war. This position, as the Taiitsu, was very much preferable to life in constant war. I grew used to it after a while.

Amefuri: The "Taiitsu"? What the heck is that?

Taiitsu-kun: It means "Great First". Taiitsu-kun was what the Void called me. The name stuck to this day.

Kokie: So you and Senri-E were originally friends? In our world???

Taiitsu-kun: Yes...many thousands of years ago. Suffice to say that we are not on the same terms as we were then.

Toroki: I've been wondering...what are Senri-E's powers? They didn't seem like "creation" when we fought her earlier...

Taiitsu-kun: To say that her powers are of creation is, unfortunately, only the tip of the iceberg. The Celestial Warrior Kyoku was blessed with the power to change reality through song.

Tatara: Change reality? Oh god, you're kidding me.

Taiitsu-kun: When I exiled her with the help of the Void, we managed to subdue her powers a slight amount. But apparently, she can still do most things...although I doubt she could erase another being like before.

Tokaki: Well, I've gotta say...that gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Basically, we can't kill hurt her, and she can do just about anything.

Berit: Well, what are we going to do about her then?

Taiitsu-kun: None of you are going to do anything. As I told you before, no matter what has happened, this conflict is still between her and myself. I will do everything in my power to see that none of you are drawn into this any more.

Kokie: Hate to break it to you, but we're in pretty deep right now. I don't think you can keep us out of it any longer.

Taiitsu-kun: I not only can, but I will. I intend to deal with Senri-E myself, even reseal her if need be.

Nuriko: Are you sure you can handle her? You didn't seem to be doing very well last time.

Taiitsu-kun: I didn't see you helping out either. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters to take care of...your rooms are still empty.

Subaru: Wait! We want to do something about Senri-E...anything!

Taiitsu-kun: I told you, I will take care of it myself. And in order to do that, I need all of you out of here!

Berit: Fiiine! I wonder who spat in her bean curd...

Taiitsu-kun: I heard that!

(A mysterious locale)

Senri-E: Idiot...she thought she got the better of me by getting me out of her little mountain. What a fool! None of those imbeciles have the power to stop me now...not anymore! And then...I'll show them all what I'm made of!

-

Anne: "A mysterious locale".

Katherine: A MYSTERIOUS LOCALE??? WHAT THE HELL???

Janna: That episode certainly was enlightening, wasn't it?

Nick: I don't know about you guys...but I feel a lot smarter!

Max: I don't know about you. Period.

Chris: At least most of the questions we had got answered.

Jeff: Maybe. Is this the end of Senri-E? Will we ever go home? Who spat in Taiitsu-kun's bean curd???

Luna: Find out in the next episode, "Mezameranai Yumemi", or "The unawakening dreamer."

AN: Did this episode clear some things up? I hope so! I finished this one extremely fast in comparison to the previous one; I hope that makes you happy inside I'm sure now that I won't make my deadline of the end of school (there is no way I can finish this story in one week, and if I did it would be rushed and horrible). However, once summer vacation starts, I'll have oodles of time. I want to finish LJM badly...more on that in the next AN.

The character "kyoku", Senri-E's seishi symbol, means "pole" in the sense of an extreme point, not in the literal sense of a long rod. This means that Tenkyoku (the central area of the sky, where the Stars of the Void are in this story) means "Celestial Pole". And yes, those names are the correct constellations in Tenkyoku. Those constellations (with the exception of Kyoku) are the only Star names written with two characters. Fun FY trivia, huh?

In totally unrelated news, the word "kyoku" in Japanese means "song", or "melody" (in addition to meaning "pole", "extreme", or "zenith"). Isn't that totally cool, when you think about Senri-E's character??? I found that out after I figured out her powers, too! Talk about serendipity! You might also be wondering why Senri-E is spelled like it is. Originally, I had meant Senri-E to simply be Taiitsu-kun's foil (this was before I thought up the plot). Thus, her name had to be subtly parallel. Also, it helps pronunciation for non-Japanese speakers. Really, wouldn't you pronounce it differently if her name were spelled Senrie? It looks kind of stupid written out like that, doesn't it?

More about Senri-E...You can get hundreds of meanings out of her name in Japanese, most of them totally nonsensical. I decided to use the two that made the most sense for her character. Also, if you haven't guessed that I've created my own FY worldview by now...I pity you. But seriously, I couldn't accept that whole "Taiitsu-kun created the world" shpeal. Oh, yeah. She's not a god, although she's more powerful than they are. Who created her? Where did she come from? If the gods created her, why didn't they create the world? Taiitsu-kun doesn't have the power to create the world. Come on people! And finally, Taiitsu is made of "tai" ("great" in Japanese Buddhist terminology...I'm not kidding about this) and "itsu" (first). So I tweaked it a bit, but it's more or less correct. Yes, Taiitsu-kun is a bit implausible, but so is the fact that her name actually ends in –kun. And yes, it is _that_ "-kun" (for those who know some Japanese).

And a little bit more...I'm guessing that Taiitsu-kun and Senri-E entered the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho in about the Sengoku period of Japanese history. If you don't know when that was, look it up; learn a bit and take one more step towards enlightenment! Go you!


	34. Mezameranai yumemi

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Anne: Last episode, Senri-E broke into Mt. Taikyoku.

Katherine: Berit was back to normal, but we had bigger problems; Senri-E was pissed off.

Luna: Berit tried to expel Senri-E from Mt. Taikyoku with her final wish, but Senri-E possessed her before she could get the wish in.

Nick: Luckily, Subaru was able to stop time and give Taiitsu-kun opportunity to get Senri-E out of there.

Chris: And then Taiitsu-kun spilled the whole story; apparently, Taiitsu-kun was the First Priestess in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

Janna: She explained about the Void, about Kyoku and her sins.

Max: But Taiitsu-kun doesn't want us involved any more! And Anne is still catatonic!

Jeff: Are we ever going home?

Episode 34: Mezameranai yumemi (The unawakening dreamer)

(Anne lies on the bed, silently sleeping. Berit anxiously paces back and forth between the beds, taking care not to walk into the never-ending whiteness dubbed "the walls". Kokie, Amefuri and Subaru watch Berit patiently)

Berit: So let me get this straight. I pretended that Anne tried to kill me so I could kill her.

Subaru: Correct.

Berit: And then...I sent my Warriors to kill you guys.

Amefuri: (nodding) Mmm-hmm.

Berit: Ok...so I only have one question: WHO THE HECK IS SENRI-E???

(Kokie closes her eyes in mock pain, turning away slightly as Berit screams)

Kokie: (cautiously opening her eyes) Weren't you listening at all??? Taiitsu-kun just explained the whole thing!

Berit: Well, I get _who_ she is. But why is she interested in us? Didn't she just randomly appear in Mt. Taikyoku?

Amefuri: Oh...Berit's never actually seen Senri-E before.

Subaru: And she wasn't with us on our journey, so she hasn't seen the effects of her meddling.

Berit: Did you just realize this? OF COURSE I WASN'T WITH YOU GUYS!

Kokie: Jeez, I had hoped that when Taiitsu-kun broke the spell you'd become quiet and amiable. I might have to slap you again at this rate.

(Berit's eyes widen in anger, but they suddenly soften)

Berit: (realization dawning) Was I...really being that bad?

(Kokie thinks for a brief second, and then nods vigorously)

Berit: Well...um...I guess, what I'm trying to say is...

Amefuri: (hinting blandly) You're sorry and you won't do it again?

Berit: Yeah. So, could you guys...explain stuff to me? Even if I don't really deserve it?

Kokie: If you stop all the depressed talk, we have a deal. So where should we start?

Berit: Maybe at the beginning?

Subaru: (sardonically) Thanks. (softening tone) Well, I guess we can start at the beginning. As you know, about a month ago, we went to the Institute of Art.

Amefuri: Actually, it wasn't really a month ago. In real terms it was...um...

Kokie: Screw the alternate timeframe! We went to the museum, right?

Berit: Yeah, I remember. I was really annoyed that Anne blew me off to go to the museum.

Subaru: So at the museum, there was this spiffy Chinese exhibit. We went in, and of course there was the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho on display.

Kokie: The exhibit said that it had washed ashore in California, in basically perfect condition, right?

Amefuri: Yup. It was in Traditional Chinese, so none of us could read it, but then suddenly Anne started reading the book.

Kokie: And then there was a flash of white light...

Berit: Oh, I remember this part.

Subaru: I don't know what happened for everybody else, but I found myself in a grassy field. The nearest town was an Asian-looking village...

Amefuri: Same deal for me.

Kokie: Yeah, well...I met some soldiers, but...that'll wait for a while.

Subaru: From what I heard from Anne, she found herself just outside of Shijuen.

Berit: Shijuen?

Amefuri: (off-handedly) Capital of Sailo. (back to business) Anne found Chris there, or Tokaki; apparently he had stolen something. Not altogether surprising...

Kokie: The pair met the Emperor of Sailo, who gave them the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho...by the way, the Emperor of Sailo is REALLY hot.

(Berit raises one eyebrow in interest)

Subaru: He's too old for you; don't even think about it. Now, Tokaki and Anne got into a fight with some soldiers; that's when I met them. I healed Anne and we were on our way. But that's apparently when Senri-E made her first contact with us.

(Subaru thinks back to the fight with the lake demon, trying to remember exactly what happened)

Subaru: Tokaki made us go boating...it wasn't a good idea, because the lake had a sea monster in it. Neither Tokaki nor I were a match for it, but there was a huge flash of white light and the serpent disappeared. Anne thought that Byakko had saved us...

Kokie: In reality, it was just Senri-E.

Amefuri: That wasn't the first time that Senri-E affected us! Have you guys forgotten???

Kokie: Uh...yeah?

Amefuri: Idiots! Remember the reason that we entered the book in the first place???

Subaru: The war with...(suddenly understanding) Oh!

Berit: Huh?

Subaru: Of course! Senri-E's the one that caused both of Kutou's wars!

Berit: What?? How???

Kokie: She possessed the Emperor of Kutou and declared war. You were possessed, right? You remember it?

(Berit closes her eyes and stops pacing abruptly, remembering the horrible feeling of invasion)

Berit: Yeah...I do.

(Berit shakes her head, getting control of her emotions and resumes pacing)

Berit: OK, so hold up a second. Why would Senri-E possess the Emperor of Kutou?

Amefuri: She wanted a Priestess. By starting a war, she ensured that a Priestess would be summoned.

Berit: That's horrible...but why did she want a Priestess?

Subaru: You don't remember your second wish?

Berit: (a bit surprised) I made my second wish???

(Subaru, Amefuri and Kokie look at each other in surprise as Berit stops pacing again, slowly turning towards the three girls)

Subaru: My god...no wonder you were so quick to try to wish Senri-E away...

Berit: What do you mean? I didn't make a second wish!!!

Kokie: When Senri-E possessed you...you obviously must not remember. You did make a wish...to give Senri-E a body.

(Berit's eyes widen)

Berit: A body? I did? No way. I'd never do that.

Amefuri: Well, it's possible that's not what you wished for...but seeing as you made your wish after being possessed by Senri-E and she took form directly after it's the only logical conclusion.

Berit: No way...

Kokie: Sorry. This also means that you shouldn't make your final wish.

Berit: Why not?

Subaru: Didn't anybody tell you? Suzaku consumes you with each wish, until after the final wish you are completely absorbed.

Berit: (shocked) Absorbed?

Amefuri: (patronizingly) Yes, that's what she said. Absorbed. Do you know what that word means?

Berit: (angrily) Shut up! (turning to look at Anne) H...how many wishes...has Anne made?

Kokie: She made her third one, but her will was strong enough to keep her from being consumed. I doubt you're that strong, seeing your reaction to your first wish.

Subaru: By the way...what was your first wish? I've been wondering for a while.

Berit: (absentmindedly, while staring at Anne) I wished that my Warriors could get stronger so they could kill you.

(Kokie, Amefuri and Subaru stare at Berit in astonishment. Berit looks at them, completely nonplussed)

Berit: Well, it's true! I regret it now, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time! (changing the subject, still looking at Anne) Um...what did Anne wish for?

Amefuri: Anne's first wish was to protect Sailo from Kutou, stop the invasion of Kutou, and send us home to our world. Her second wish sent us back to this world, and her third wish saved you from being consumed by Suzaku.

Berit: Her third wish...saved me? She made a wish for my sake?

Kokie: If you think about, her second wish was technically for your sake as well. So yes -on two accounts.

Berit: She...she...

(Berit gulps loudly and tries to look away from Anne's body. Try as she might, she cannot stop looking at Anne)

Subaru: Um...Berit? Are you all right?

(Without warning, Berit suddenly bursts into tears, her body wracked by choking sobs. Kokie, Amefuri and Subaru stare as Berit stops pacing and covers her face with her hands, as if to stem the flow of tears from her eyes)

Berit: (barely intelligible through the tears) It's my fault...it's all my fault!!! If I hadn't opened the book...or done those terrible things...Anne wouldn't be like this right now!!!

Subaru: Berit...it's not...

Kokie: (matter-of-factly) She's right, you know.

Amefuri: Kokie!

Kokie: She's hit the nail right on the head. You disagree?

Amefuri: No, but...this isn't the time to agree with her!

(Amefuri stands up, moving in front of Berit. Gently, Amefuri pries Berit's hands away from her face and sits her down on the bed)

Amefuri: (firmly holding Berit's hands) Berit. Calm down.

Berit: (trying to cover her face again but failing) Stop it...stop it! You know I'm right, you know it's my fault...leave me alone!!!

(Amefuri closes her eyes and sighs, still holding Berit's hands. Slowly, she reopens her eyes)

Amefuri: (calmly) Berit, whether or not Anne's current condition is your fault or not, acting like this won't help anything.

Berit: It'll make me feel better!!! Why don't you understand???

Amefuri: No, it actually won't. What will help is controlling your emotions.

Berit: (beginning to cease crying) But...but...it's still my fault...

Amefuri: Look, at this point, it doesn't matter. We can discuss all of this later; suffice to say that I blame Senri-E right now, not you.

Berit: (sniffling a bit) But...it wasn't all Senri-E! You see...I was jealous of Anne! Senri-E might have just capitalized on what was there before! That's why I entered the boo-

Amefuri: Berit, stop! This won't help anything!

Subaru: (standing up) No, Amefuri, I disagree. Berit, continue with what you were saying about you being jealous of Anne.

Amefuri: But...

Subaru: This isn't just curiosity, Amefuri; I am curious, but I think this will help Berit to help Anne.

Kokie: She has a point. Go on, Berit.

(Amefuri reluctantly releases Berit's hands, which instantly move to Berit's cheeks to wipe away her tears. After drying her face enough, Berit resumes where she left off, now a bit more composed)

Berit: As I was saying...I actually was jealous of Anne. You see, I don't know if you know this, but Anne promised to study with me the afternoon you guys went to the museum. I was annoyed with her, and felt left out, irrationally. When she blew me off again to go to the library with you again, that was the last straw.

Kokie: The proverbial breaker of the camel's back?

Berit: You could say that. I don't really know what came over me; I was completely angry. I'm not sure why I went into Anne's room, I just needed something to establish my superiority over her. And that's when I found the book, just lying on her bed.

Subaru: So you opened it???

Berit: No, of course not. I ignored it completely at first; a book wouldn't really help me. But that's when I heard the singing.

Amefuri: Singing? What singing?

Berit: It was a woman's voice...she was singing beautifully, but sadly. It sounded like it was coming from the book, so I opened it.

Kokie: Hey...now that I think about it, Anne mentioned hearing singing when we went to the library to research the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

Subaru: That's true...

Berit: Hmm...it actually sounded kind of like Senri-E's singing did.

Amefuri: That makes a strange sort of sense...considering that Senri-E did cause you to enter the book.

Berit: If that's true...then I've heard that singing a few other times. The most important one was when I first met Anne in this world...

Subaru: When you went mental! It's all starting to make sense! Senri-E's singing must have caused that spell that Taiitsu-kun took off.

Amefuri: See, I told you it wasn't your fault, really.

Berit: Yeah...I guess I can blame it on Senri-E...(she looks over at Anne) although it doesn't make me feel much better.

Kokie: So then...what are we going to do about Anne?

Subaru: It would make sense to figure out what's wrong with her.

Berit: Genius! Now it would make sense to figure out exactly how to do that!

Subaru: I don't see you coming up with any ideas.

Kokie: Amefuri, I know your specialty is shielding...but can you enter Anne's mind? It might give us some perspective, if not plain answers.

Amefuri: I guess I could try...if she's in a coma, though, then I won't be able to do anything.

Subaru: We'll have to worry about that wh- (stopping in midsentance) _if_ it happens.

Amefuri: OK...I'll try that right now. It's too bad I don't have my orb here anymore.

Kokie: Oh, yeah...it broke. Subaru, didn't you break your hourglass too?

Subaru: (looking at her hand) Yeah...I've still got remnants of it embedded in my palm.

Berit: No way! Why didn't you tell us before this???

Subaru: I guess...it wasn't too important?

Amefuri: Subaru, you have GLASS stuck IN YOUR HAND. How is that not important?

Subaru: OK, I get it. Here, I'll take care of it.

(Subaru clasps her hands together with a wince, and focuses her chi. Both hands are surrounded by a white glow, which disappates quickly)

Subaru: There. Done. Jeez, Amefuri, you're right; it's much harder to use my powers without my hourglass.

Berit: What are you guys talking about? Orb? Hourglass?

Amefuri: They were gifts given to us by Taiitsu-kun...they aren't really important right now; I have a job to do.

(Berit raises her eyebrows)

Berit: Wait...I can do that far better than you can. I have one wish remaining, after all...

(Subaru, Amefuri and Kokie stare at Berit in shock as her affirmation registers in their heads)

Amefuri: You're going to use your last wish???

Berit: It's only fair...Anne did it for me...

Subaru: Berit, no! Anne's condition isn't the same as yours was! Hers isn't caused by Byakko's consumption of her!

Berit: It isn't?

AmefuriKokie: It isn't????

Subaru: No! It can't possibly be! Think about it; Anne's finished with Byakko now. She made her third wish; Byakko didn't consume her for some reason, so logically he can't anymore. Get it?

Amefuri: Um...I guess?

Subaru: Besides, Anne's clearly not in a coma. She responded to Tatara taking her to Taiitsu-kun...sort of. As far as I recall, Berit, I don't remember you reacting to anything when you were in your coma.

Berit: But does any of that matter??? Anne's still in trouble, and I have the means to help her!

Kokie: (quietly, almost to herself) Idiot...you idiot...

Berit: Excuse me?

(Without warning, Kokie stands up over Berit, eyes blazing)

Kokie: You idiot! Do you understand what would happen to you if you made your third wish??? Suzaku would consume you completely! There wouldn't be any of you left! Caput! Finito! Do you have any idea...of what that would do to Anne???

Berit: But...I...(taking a breath) Anne made her third wish, didn't she? And Byakko didn't consume her!

Kokie: (shouting) Your will isn't as strong as Anne's! It's not even close! That's why you went into a coma after making your first wish! Even Anne's third wish can't protect you from being consumed completely! And Anne...wouldn't want you to do that for her sake. She'd never be able to cope after that...don't you get it?????

Amefuri: Kokie. Stop yelling and sit down.

(Kokie stares at Amefuri with smouldering, confused eyes)

Amefuri: Look, I agree with you completely. But you don't have to yell. Berit's in a fragile state as it is; we don't need her going berserk. Let's just calm down, and go from there.

(Kokie reluctantly returns to her bed, still a little riled up. Berit audibly exhales)

Berit: But then...what are we supposed to do? By we...I mean me.

Amefuri: You guys can just sit tight. My job now is to find out what's wrong with Anne; once I do that we can figure things out.

Berit: So...we're just supposed to wait???

Subaru: Amefuri's very good at what she does; it won't be long.

Berit: Well...I suppose...but it's only because I don't have a choice!

Amefuri: Better than nothing, I suppose. In that case...I'm going in.

(Amefuri stands up from the bed, leaving Berit and walking to Anne's bed. She cautiously sits down next to Anne, looking down at Anne's face)

Amefuri: You saved me before...now it's time to return the favor.

(Amefuri closes her eyes, placing her hand over Anne's face. In a moment, the center of her chest flares into white light as her Celestial Symbol appears)

(Amefuri's view brightens from blackness into almost incandescence. Amefuri tries to close her eyes against the light, but she quickly realizes that her eyes are already closed, and the light is mental. Nevertheless, it still hurts, and Amefuri grits her teeth and pushes forwards)

(Berit's eyes widen as Amefuri's body stiffens, the muscles in her arms stretching to their limits)

Berit: What's happening???

Kokie: (slightly worried) I'm not sure...but I've never seen her do this.

Berit: She's never done this before?!?!??!!?

Subaru: Well, no...but I don't think that's going to be a hindrance to her.

Berit: (disbelieving) Not going to be a hindrace? You're kidding...

(Amefuri bursts through the burning light into a field of green grass, stopping in surprise as the light abruptly vanishes, taking the pain with it. Amefuri looks around in a mix of confusion and surprise, surveying the endless expanse of vibrant green grass and clear blue sky)

Amefuri: Where am I? Is this where Anne's mind is imprisoned?

(Amefuri turns around, hoping to see something besides grass, but the perfect prairie is unbroken)

Amefuri: Jeez...how am I supposed to help if I'm stuck in this place? Come on, Anne...give me something to work with.

(Amefuri closes her eyes, searching for Anne's mind with her chi. In an instant, Amefuri finds it. The realization forces her eyes open in astonishment)

Amefuri: Her chi...it's everywhere! Could this be...Anne's mind?

(Amefuri turns around again, seeing the grassy field in a new light)

Amefuri: I get it...Anne's not imprisoned in this field. On the contrary...her awareness isn't here at all. All right...let's start this over.

(Amefuri searches with her chi again for Anne. However, this time, she seeks Anne's chi rather than her mind. Not surprisingly, the endless veldt does not currently contain Anne's chi)

Amefuri: Well, ok...so I've ruled out this infinite area of land. So where is she? (pausing to draw in her breath to scream) Anne? ANNNNE?

(Surprisingly, there is an answer to Amefuri's calls. Astounded, Amefuri feels her mental form being tugged to another place. Amefuri fights against the summons for a moment, but quickly acquiesces and allows herself to be lead away)

(The grassy field disappears into white light. Amefuri frowns mentally, inwardly questioning her destination's fidelity when a scream pierces her mind)

(Amefuri explodes out of the white light into a darkened area. A spotlight highlights a circle on a black surface; outside the spotlight is pure darkness. Inside the spotlight sits a young, blonde girl, watching something in the blackness intently)

Amefuri: Um...hello?

Young girl: (without turning around) Who are you? What are you doing here?

Amefuri: Is that you? Anne?

(The little girl turns her face towards Amefuri. While it is a young face, it is clearly Anne)

Young Anne: I don't know who you are...but as long as you're here, you can watch it with me.

Amefuri: Watch what?

Young Anne: (turning away again) Ssh. It's about to begin.

(All of a sudden, the spotlight vanishes, leaving Amefuri and Young Anne in darkness. Amefuri quickly looks around, trying to see something, but there is nothing but darkness. After a few moments, the darkness becomes the throne room of Konan)

(Amefuri watches in astonishment as the Suzaku and Byakko Warriors face off against Senri-E. The five cultists look up at Senri-E in confusion as she opens her mouth to sing. Amefuri gasps, and jumps for Senri-E)

Young Anne: (impassively) It's no use. You can't stop it from happening.

(Amefuri passes completely through Senri-E, her eyes turning unbidden to watch in horror as the resonation takes hold of the five cultists. The young girl simply sits and stares, but when the explosion occurs she screams)

(As quickly as it appeared, the scenery vanishes to return to the spotlight. Amefuri looks around in confusion)

Amefuri: What...was that???

Young Anne: It's a memory. My memory. I don't have any choice but to watch it over and over again.

Amefuri: But...doesn't it frighten you?

Young Anne: Of course. It's very scary. But I can't stop it from happening.

Amefuri: What are you talking about? It's your mind, isn't it? Why can't you stop it?

(The little girl turns around again to face Amefuri. This time, her body seems to flicker, and where the little girl sat a moment ago, the present Anne now sits)

Anne: I can't control the memories anymore...I can't do anything. I'm helpless, all over again.

(Anne's body flickers again, returning to her younger self)

Young Anne: It's about to start again. If you'd like to stay, we could watch it together.

Amefuri: (shaking away the confusion) No, I don't! Anne, get a hold of yourself! You can control your mind; it's yours!

Young Anne: I'm afraid that that's impossible. (turning around again) Look; here it comes.

(The spotlight vanishes, to be replaced again by Konan's throne room. Amefuri grits her teeth as the memory begins to replay itself)

Amefuri: No! Stop the memory! Stop this at once!

Young Anne: I'm sorry, but I've told you already. There's nothing I can do.

(Amefuri exhales loudly in annoyance, ignoring Senri-E's phantom song. Amefuri marches over to the young girl and grabs her forcefully by the arms)

Amefuri: Stop this right now!!!

(Surprisingly, the memory does stop. The little girl stares at Amefuri with a mix of shock and surprise)

Young Anne: You...let go of me. Cease and desist.

Amefuri: I can't talk to you. Bring out the real Anne.

Young Anne: Let...GO OF ME!!!!!!

(The girl's hair blows backwards as she releases a mental chi blast, stunning Amefuri and almost causing her to lose her grip)

(Subaru, Kokie and Berit watch in confusion as Amefuri's body suddenly grips Anne's face in a powerful grasp)

Kokie: Oh, god. What's happening in there?

(Amefuri only grips the little girl tighter)

Amefuri: Bring her out here! Now!!!

(The girl closes her eyes, and her body flickers into Anne's. Anne's eyes widen in surprise as Amefuri grips Anne's arms tightly)

Amefuri: Anne, you have to take control of your memories! You need to get control of your mind!

Anne: I can't...I'm sorry...

Amefuri: Why can't you?? Have you given up???

Anne: I can't control my own mind...that's how bad it's gotten.

(The spotlight disappears again, and Konan's throne room reappears)

Amefuri: Anne, I can't let you continue to watch this over and over again! You're going to go mad at this rate!

Anne: No...it's better this way. It's better that I just wait here, watching this over and over again...it's better than going back out there.

Amefuri: What are you talking about???

Anne: (calmly) It's fine...all I'd do is screw something up again. It's better this way.

(Amefuri stares in astonishment at Anne as the five bodies of the cultists explode in the background)

Amefuri: Screw something up again??? What the hell did you screw up before this???

Anne: Haven't you noticed? Everything I've tried to do has come out wrong.

Amefuri: Of course I haven't noticed! I don't know where you're getting this stuff, Anne. Have you already forgotten that you saved Sailo from Kutou's invasion?

Anne: (eyes downcast) That only led to Kutou invading Konan.

Amefuri: But...you saved me! And Kokie, and Karasuki...heck, you've saved all of us at one point or another!

Anne: Saved? Is that what you call it? It seems to me that I only got you all into more trouble and more pain.

(Amefuri shakes her head to calm the feelings of rage rapidly gaining control of her body. The memory disappears in the background, and is replaced with the spotlight)

Anne: See? I'd rather stay here than hurt anybody else again.

Amefuri: You haven't hurt us! Think about Berit! You saved her! She's practically going crazy out there worrying about you!

(Anne's eyes widen a bit, but then her face droops)

Anne: But Berit went through so much pain before I could help her...

Amefuri: Anne, listen to me. What's important right now is not the mistakes you've made in the past.

Anne: What do you mean? I've made so many mistakes, so many errors that spawned pain and anguish...how can that not be important?

Amefuri: Listen. We all make mistakes, Anne. The important thing is not to dwell on the past, but on the future. Your mistakes already happened; there's no point in beating yourself up further about them. We need you in the real world, Anne.

Anne: But I can't go out there again! All I'd do is hurt others...and be hurt myself...

Amefuri: You can't run from pain! It's a part of life! If you're afraid of being hurt, deal with your fears. Don't just isolate yourself to stop the pain. If you could see Berit right now...you'd know.

Anne: (looking up, finally) Know what?

Amefuri: You'd know...that by doing this, you only create more pain. All of us...Berit, Kokie, Subaru, everybody...we're all so worried about you. This pain won't go away if you do. It'll only get worse. But that's what we're all here for, Anne. To make your pain a little less!

Anne: But I don't want you all to be pained...

Amefuri: We'd rather be pained than watch you suffer. Hasn't this whole journey taught you anything?

Anne: (halfheartedly) But...I...

Amefuri: So listen to me! You don't have to be afraid of going back, Anne! If you accept that there is no life without pain...then it becomes easier to bear that pain! If you can just look past it-

(Amefuri stops talking as pain wracks her mental body, surprising Anne)

Anne: What's wrong?

Amefuri: I think I might have overdone it a bit...I can't stay here much longer. Just...heed my words...and come back to us.

(Amefuri lets go of Anne's arms, falling forwards. Anne's eyes widen as Amefuri's body disappears as she falls, leaving Anne alone in her spotlight. Surprisingly, the memory has not shown itself again)

Anne: I...I...

(Berit gasps as Amefuri teeters a bit and then falls off the bed with a loud crash)

Berit: What happened??? What happened???

Subaru: Calm down, I'm sure...she's...all right?

Kokie: Idiot, stop trying to reassure her if you can't even reassure yourself!

Subaru: Calling me an idiot sure helps!

Anne: A...me...fu...ri?

(Subaru and Kokie stop their squabbling in surprise, to turn and stare at Anne. Anne's eyes are open, and she is slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position)

(Before Anne can fully sit up, Berit tears an anguished sob out of her throat and flings her arms around Anne's bedridden shoulders)

Anne: (still not fully awake) Berit?

Berit: (sobbing uncontrollably) Oh, Anne, oh, god...I'm so sorry! For trying to kill you, for trying to kill your friends, for everything, for me! I'm so sorry!!!

(Anne gets over her surprise enough to put her arms tentatively around Berit)

Anne: Berit...welcome back.

Berit: (still in tears, but her tears are now those of joy) Anne, Anne...I was so worried! Worried that you'd never wake up, worried I'd never be able to apologize for all the horrible things I've done...

Anne: Berit...I forgive you. I can...I can get over the past now. It's behind us...and I don't care about it anymore.

(Berit lifts her tear-stained face, looking into Anne's eyes for the first time in over a month. Anne's eyes radiate confidence, a surprising emotion to Berit)

Kokie: (just to break the moment) Well, now that our group hug is over with...

Subaru: Kokie! Did your heart turn to stone since I last looked at you???

Anne: No, Subaru...it's just her way of saying "I'm glad you're ok."

Subaru: Well...uh...I guess that's ok...

Kokie: See? I'm in the right, as usual.

Subaru: (ignoring Kokie) Anne, what happened? Why were you unconscious...or whatever...for so long?

Anne: I did it on purpose.

(Berit, Subaru and Kokie stare at Anne in confused astonishment)

Anne: I felt like it was all too much to bear...and all I'd ever be able to do was mess things up and hurt other people, not to mention hurting myself...so I shut myself up in a private place. Luckily, I had Amefuri to talk me out of it.

Berit: You did what?!?!?!?!?!?

Anne: Look, it's not important why I did it. What is important is what I do now.

Kokie: Jeez...is this the Anne I know? What happened to you in there???

Anne: I guess I just realized something important. That's all.

(Anne sits up to a full sitting position, prompting Berit to let go and stand up. Anne takes a big breath and completely gets out of bed. She teeters a bit on her feet, but altogether stands up rather well)

Kokie: A perfect 10! What style!

Subaru: Kokie, shut up. Anne, do you know what's wrong with Amefuri?

(Anne's eyes narrow, and she looks down at the floor. When she sees Amefuri's still body her eyes widen)

Anne: Well, that makes sense.

Berit: What makes sense??? What are you talking about?

Anne: She said she might have pushed herself too hard in my mind...that makes sense. In any case, I'm not worried about her.

Subaru: (incredulous) You're not?

Kokie: Whoa...something big must have happened to you. I can't ever remember you saying that before.

Anne: (rolling her eyes) Can we lose the whole "whoa, you've changed, you would never say something like that" bit?

Berit: Now that's something I'd never expected out of you.

Anne: Did you hear what I just said???

(On the floor below them, Amefuri groans. At once, four pairs of eyes look downwards as Amefuri cautiously opens her eyes)

Amefuri: (still pretty bashed) ...anne?

Anne: See, I told you she'd wake up.

(Amefuri's eyes widen, and she gets to her feet as quickly as she can. Upon seeing Anne more or less fine, she gasps)

Amefuri: It worked...my god, it worked...

Anne: Did I ever tell you that you could make a good living as a psychologist?

(Amefuri moves to fling her arms around Anne, but before she can, the door opens quickly. The sound of the door hitting the "wall" startles the five girls, and all five turn towards the door, where Tatara stands, panting)

Tatara: Listen, all of you! We have a bad situa- Anne?

Anne: Is this the reaction I'm going to get from everybody???

Tatara: (shocked) You...you're ok! We were all so worried!

Anne: Yeah, yeah, I got that from Berit and Subaru and you just interrupted Amefuri. What were you saying before that?

(Tatara stares in confusion at Anne's initiative)

Kokie: She's changed a bit, if you couldn't tell.

(Tatara swallows loudly, and then quickly begins to talk)

Tatara: Uh...as I was saying, we have a really bad situation on our hands. Taiitsu-kun says that Senri-E has vanished from this world!

(All five girls stare at Tatara without much expression on their faces)

Subaru: Um...ok?

Kokie: How is that a bad thing???

(Tatara stares back for a moment, then he slaps his forehead)

Tatara: (genuinely apologetically) Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot the rest of the message for a moment. You see...Senri-E has vanished from this world, but Taiitsu-kun can still detect her chi!

Anne: What???

(Berit inhales loudly in surprise, stopping just short of gasping)

Berit: Oh no...you don't mean...

Tatara: (seriously) Yes! Senri-E is now in our world!!!!

-

Chris: What??? I wasn't in this chapter at all!!!

Nick: (elated) I was!

Jeff: You had five lines.

Nick: Well...yeah...but...

Anne: All of you, stop bickering! We have to deal with this problem!

Luna: Yeah, things look pretty bad at this point for us.

Max: Anyways, stay tuned for Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Finale!

Janna: "Mochitsudzuketai mono", or "The things I want to keep holding on to."

AN: Well, that chapter took long enough to write, didn't it? I'm not going to make any guarantees on the final chapter, as I don't want to rush it, but you can rest assured it won't take as long as this one (it's approaching a month now...wow). I'll save a longwinded Author's Note for next chapter, but I'll point out one thing before I go. Technically, the next chapter's title means "The thing(s) that I want to be able to keep holding on to," but I figured that the translation was getting long as it is, and that sounds kind of awkward (even more than the translation I gave ..). There's something else to look forwards to; for those who haven't guessed it yet, I'll reveal the naming scheme of the chapters in the next AN! I know, don't sound so excited.

Also, just for the record, I did NOT steal Amefuri's scene in Anne's mind from X. Really. And just one more tidbit; if you want to get some insight into the way Anne's mind works, try to explain what the grassy field represents in contrast to the spotlight-darkness. Yes, it's the grassy field from the earlier chapters.


	35. Mochitsudzuketai mono

Les Jeux Mystèrieux: The Mysterious Games

Jeff: Last episode, Berit opened her soul.

Katherine: There wasn't much in there.

Luna: Katherine! Afterwards, Amefuri entered Anne's mind to bring her back to life.

Max: No, seriously.

Chris: Anne woke up, with a serious change of attitude.

Janna: Just when we thought we were out of the woods, Tatara arrived with the bad news.

Nick: Senri-E was no longer in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho...she had entered the real world!

Anne: The stage is finally set for the final chapter of our story...hold on tight!

Episode 35: Mochitsudzuketai mono (The things I want to hold on to)

(Sitting in her throne room, Taiitsu-kun calmly inhales, waiting to address the waiting Warriors and their Priestesses. The Suzaku and Byakko Warriors anxiously wait for her to begin, but Taiitsu-kun simply sits in her chair. After an eternity, she finally speaks)

Taiitsu-kun: Congratulations on your recovery, Anne.

Anne: (bluntly) Don't we have more important things to talk about?

(Taiitsu-kun raises one eyebrow. At the same time, Karasuki, Toroki and Tokaki nearly fall over)

Tokaki: What did she say???

Anne: (ignoring the boys and addressing Taiitsu-kun) It seems to me that we don't have time for idle chatter.

Tatara: I told you she changed a bit.

Karasuki: A bit??? That's like saying that Taiitsu-kun is just beginning to age!!!

Taiitsu-kun: I heard that.

Anne: Karasuki, please. We don't have much time.

Taiitsu-kun: Anne is correct. About two hours ago, Senri-E's chi disappeared from this world. Only fifteen minutes ago was I able to detect it again; now it is in the world of the Priestesses.

(The Suzaku Warriors gasp, while the Byakko Warriors merely look shocked)

Chichiri: How is that possible??? How can denizens of this world enter that world???

Taiitsu-kun: It has happened before...however, keep in mind that Senri-E is not of this world.

Toroki: Oh...she was born in our world, wasn't she?

Taiitsu-kun: (dismissing the question and addressing the Byakko Warriors) Yes. Now, I do not know if I can safely send you back to your world.

Kokie: What are you talking about??? There's no way we're staying in this world while Senri-E is in ours!

Taiitsu-kun: I told you earlier, I do not want you all involved in this.

Kokie: And I told you earlier, we're already involved!

(Anne raises her hand for silence, stopping the inevitable shouting match)

Anne: With all due respect, Taiitsu-kun, Kokie is right. Not only have we been explicitly involved already, this is our world that she's in. If anything, that makes us more involved.

Karasuki: (aside) I don't know about you, but I like this new Anne.

Tokaki: She's so masculine...no wonder she reminds me of Kokie.

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes and sighs)

Berit: Will you stop doing that??? Quit sighing and get to the point!

Nuriko: Amen.

Taiitsu-kun: (opening her eyes) Fine. I have no choice but to send the Byakko Warriors, Berit and Anne back to their world.

Tamahome: Hey...what about us???

Taiitsu-kun: It is enough strain upon reality to transport people between worlds. To transport all of you to a world that you do not belong would have dire consequences.

Tasuki: But...we can't just sit here while that witch goes crazy over there!

Taiitsu-kun: You have no choice, sadly.

Amefuri: All right...but I have one question. How in the world are we supposed to combat Senri-E without our powers?

Taiitsu-kun: (raising both eyebrows) Without your powers? What do you mean by that?

Tatara: Yeah! When we went back to our world after summoning Byakko, we didn't have our powers.

Taiitsu-kun: Did you have any connection to this world?

Tatara: Connection? What sort of connection?

Taiitsu-kun: Did any of you have any belongings that you brought from this world?

Kokie: Nope...Byakko switched all of our clothes.

Taiitsu-kun: That would be it. Unless you have something from this world to anchor your powers, they are unusable.

Anne: If that's the case, then how could I make wishes to Byakko?

Taiitsu-kun: The powers of a Priestess are special, and seem to defy most other laws of magic. As such, you did not need an anchor, and nor would you if you had another wish.

Toroki: All right...but it's going to be slightly awkward to be in our world in these clothes.

Taiitsu-kun: Isn't there something else that you all have that is of this world?

(The Byakko group thinks for a moment)

Subaru: Of course! Those pearls you gave us!

Taiitsu-kun: Those will suffice. Ensure that they maintain contact with your body or your clothes at all times, or your link to this world will be broken.

Berit: All right...I'll make my wish to Suzaku now.

ByakkoSuzaku Warriors: WHAT???

Berit: Well, we have to get home, don't we?

Anne: Don't be stupid. You're not going to use that wish; not now, and not ever. Have you forgotten how we all entered this world?

Tokaki: Um...yeah?

Anne: Taiitsu-kun brought us here. (to Taiitsu-kun) You can send us back, can't you?

Taiitsu-kun: Didn't I say that already?

Berit: Oh...oops.

Anne: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Karasuki: How in the world are you looking forward to this???

Tokaki: Are you sure Kokie isn't acting demure now? Maybe they switched bodies...

Kokie: Why, you...

Amefuri: Nope. Same old Kokie, different Anne.

Tatara: Well, you know...if we're going to head off to our deaths, we should be happy about it!

(Everyone in the room stares at Tatara)

Nuriko: (disbelieving) Do you even think before you speak or does it just come out???

Anne: Look, we're not going to die.

Kokie: So then what is your proposal for dealing with Senri-E?

Anne: (confidently) We'll figure it out when we find her. Don't worry, everything will work out.

Karasuki: We're doomed.

Chiriko: (politely changing the subject) Then...Berit...you're really leaving?

(Berit bites her lip nervously)

Berit: Yeah...I knew this would eventually happen. I...I'm sorry, guys. This just isn't my world.

Tamahome: (barely holding back an emotional outburst) No! You can't leave! I thought...I thought...we...

(Berit closes her eyes and resolutely shakes her head)

Berit: Tamahome...I'm sorry. It would never work out between us.

(Tamahome's eyes widen in pain, and he quickly turns away. Nuriko reaches out to touch his shoulder, but he bats it away half-heartedly)

(Berit opens her eyes cautiously, and stifles a gasp as she sees Tamahome's reaction. Hotohori smiles sadly, and holds out his arms. Berit takes one cautious step forwards, then quickly moves to Hotohori and gives him a huge hug. One by one, Berit gives each of her Warriors a heartfelt goodbye, giving the weeping Tamahome a kiss on the cheek)

Tatara: (wiping his eyes) It's so...beautiful...

Tokaki: I think I'm gonna barf. Can we leave yet?

(Taiitsu-kun coughs once, showing a strange courtesy. Berit swallows once and breaks off hugging Tamahome)

Taiitsu-kun: Is everyone ready?

(Anne nods once with determination, followed by seven nods from the Byakko Stars. Berit blinks once, slowly, and then meekly follows suit)

Taiitsu-kun: All right. Once in your world, I will not be able to aid you; communication between worlds is hard enough, and to directly affect your world is beyond even my powers.

Anne: We'll be ok.

Taiitsu-kun: I hope that you are correct in that assumption...in any case, the rest I leave to you.

(Taiitsu-kun pauses for a moment)

Taiitsu-kun: I must reiterate, once again, that I did not want you involved in this conflict...I only hope that-

(Anne holds up her hand, cutting off Taiitsu-kun in midsentance. Taiitsu-kun raises both eyebrows in surprise)

Anne: We're not going to get into this again. Let me just say this; now that Senri-E's threatening our world...we have no regrets. Right, everyone?

(Anne turns to look at her fellow Warrors. As one, they nod with the same resolve that shines in Anne's eyes)

Berit: (slowly beginning to smirk) All right! Let's do this!

(The Suzaku Warriors smile through their tears, genuinely, as Taiitsu-kun places her index fingers together. The Void aura suffuses her body with its almost ultraviolet glow)

Taiitsu-kun: (eyes closed) You're going back now...I'll take the liberty to change your clothes.

(Anne is about to thank Taiitsu-kun, but that familiar tug grips her stomach and _pulls_)

Taiitsu-kun: (to Anne, telepathically) [Don't thank me yet; deal with Senri-E and I'll consider us even.]

(Anne smiles as Mt. Taikyoku fades to purple mist, and then to enveloping darkness)

(There is a poofing sound, and nine bodies fall onto the floor with eight loud "thud"s. Slightly fazed, Janna sits up and looks around. The Byakko group and Anne all lie on the floor of Anne's room; Berit lies on Anne's bed)

Janna: Whoa...we're back.

(Janna cautiously stands up, examining herself. She is wearing the same clothes she wore when she entered the book for the second time. The same goes for the rest of the group, with the clear exception of Jeff, who has his various weapons still)

(On the floor, the other members of the group groan and stir. The boys sit up, looking their surroundings over with awe)

Nick: Wow...so this is Anne's room.

Katherine: (sitting up) Hey! You guys shouldn't be in a girl's room!

Max: Blame Taiitsu-kun.

Anne: (standing up) Look, I don't really care. Don't we have a problem to take care of?

Berit: (sitting up) It's like I never left...

(Berit turns her head to look at the clock on Anne's bedside table. When she sees the time, her eyes bug out)

Berit: (frightened tone) Oh no...I distinctly remember reading the book at 1:00.

Chris: (brushing himself off for no apparent reason) Well what time is it now? I think we entered the book at...two something?

Luna: It's past three-o-clock!!! My parents would have been here an hour ago!

(Katherine's eyes widen in fright)

Katherine: Oh god...what happened? They must have gone crazy! We must have entered the book...and just disappeared...for an hour!

Jeff: Well, we guys are all fine...Max's parents probably still think we're at the computer place.

Max: The people there might be slightly freaked out, though...

Janna: My parents are going to kill me...

Anne: We'll deal with all that later. Let's just go downstairs right now.

(Anne resolutely walks out of the door)

Berit: Seriously, Amefuri, what drugs did you give her?

Janna: Amefuri? I'm Janna now...I think. (musing to herself) Is there even a difference?

Nick: Now is not the time for an identity crisis! Come on, let's not get left in Anne's dust!

(The group runs down the stairs after Anne. Anne's Mom sits on the couch, clearly distraught. When she sees Anne, she gasps)

Anne's Mom: Anne! My god, where have you been! We were all so worried...

(When Anne's Mom sees the rest of the people coming down the stairs, her mouth drops open)

Anne's Mom: Wha...what's going on here??? Where did you all come from??? And why is Jeff carrying so many swords???

Anne: Listen, Mom, there's not much time to explain. We need-

(Anne's Mom stands up, in full Parental Intimidation Mode)

Anne's Mom: Now listen here, young lady! I demand an explanation! First of all, what are all these people doing here? Second, where were-

(Anne's Mom is cut off abruptly by a call from the other room)

Jon (Anne's little bother): Mom! Come see this! There's this news bulletin on TV, and apparently this crazy lady is doing all sorts of weird stuff downtown!

(The group looks at each other in horror)

Jeff: Senri-E???

Anne's Mom: (luckily, not hearing Jeff) Anne, we'll talk about this in a moment. This sounds interesting.

(Anne's Mom walks into the other room, quickly followed by the other nine. Jon is sitting on the couch, watching the TV. On the TV is an image of what is unmistakably Senri-E, down to the ribbons and dress)

Berit: Oh god, it is her.

Anne's Mom: It's "her"? Who do you mean by "her"? Just what exactly is going on???

(Anne holds out one hand to silence her Mom)

Anne: Mom, I'm sorry about this. But we need to deal with this problem right now. (turning to Chris) Can you teleport us there? To where she is?

Chris: Yeah, assuming my powers still work...

(Chris attempts to focus his chi. Within a second, his Celestial Symbol illuminates his cheek)

Jon: Whoa! Cool!!!

Chris: Yeah, I can. Shall we go?

Anne's Mom: Go??? None of you are going anywhere!

Berit: We'll explain everything when we get back. Let's go.

Chris: All right. Everybody, make some contact and we'll be off.

(The others touch Chris' shirt and head, ensuring a direct link. Chris clenches his fists, still gloved with the fingerless black gloves. His Celestial Symbol flares into light, and there is a flash of white light, blinding Anne's Mom and Jon momentarily)

(When Anne's Mom and Jon can see again, everyone has disappeared)

Anne's Mom: (completely confused) Wha...wha...

Jon: (completely amazed) SWEEEEET!!!!!!!

(The normally bustling downtown street is currently empty, save the woman in the purple dress standing in the center of the street. The reason is readily apparent; the nearby buildings are in various states of dead, thanks to extensive sonic damage. Senri-E looks with disdain at the police cars assembling around her)

Senri-E: Well, things certainly have changed around here. They didn't have these in my time.

(Several policepeople climb out of the cars, guns pointed at Senri-E)

Policeman 1: Don't move!

(Senri-E raises one eyebrow)

Senri-E: (idly, to herself) My...guns certainly have developed while I was gone. It's a pity that they haven't evolved enough to hurt me.

Policewoman 1: Put your hands up or we'll shoot!

Senri-E: Go ahead; see where it will get you.

(Senri-E opens her mouth, song erupting with the force of a concussion. The sonic shockwave expands outwards, throwing police cars and their drivers into the air only to smash them into the walls of nearby buildings)

Senri-E: (elated after that show of superiority) Well, that was good for a quick rush. I suppose I'd better get down to business rather than continuing to indulge myself.

(Senri-E raises her hand above her head and opens her mouth. Before she can begin to sing, a blast of energy from behind throws her forwards. Senri-E rolls nimbly to her feet, regally pivoting around to face the source of the attack)

(Katherine hovers above the ground, eyes blazing white. Around her cluster the other Byakko Warriors, all braced for battle. Anne and Berit stand before all of them, arms crossed)

Senri-E: Oh, look. It's everyone's favorite nuisances. And they're striking poses too. How quaint.

Anne: Quit bantering, Kyoku. We're getting rid of you before you can cause any more trouble!

(Senri-E raises her eyebrows a slight amount)

Senri-E: (mildly surprised) Oh, so she told you about me? I'm very surprised; I didn't expect her to even go that far. It's too bad you didn't get the full story, or even the truth; Himiko always was quite biased.

Berit: Sorry, but there's not much more story to tell. I can't even fathom what you could tell us to justify what you did.

Senri-E: Always determined, aren't we? It's remarkable how much confidence you and your sister have regained in such a short time. I almost feel bad for what I have to do...almost.

(Anne's lips tighten in annoyance, prompting a smile from Senri-E. Senri-E slowly extends her left hand forwards, causing her ribbons to unfurl and splay out around her body)

Senri-E: It's best that you get this over with; I have important things to do.

Anne: (pointing at Senri-E) The pleasure will be all ours! Everyone, this is it! The moment we've all been waiting for!

(With screams of rage, the Byakko Warriors jump into battle. Chris and Jeff run quickly at Senri-E, flanked by Janna and Nick. Katherine does not even move, but simply raises her hand above her head)

(Katherine's Celestial Symbol blazes white as the air around Senri-E ripples with energy. Senri-E smiles, and jumps backwards as she begins to sing a discordant tune. The purple character on her arm quietly glows as the ripples in the air collapse silently)

(Senri-E has no time to gloat over her parry, for Jeff and Chris begin their attack instantaneously as Senri-E finishes her jump. Jeff steps forwards, staff in hand, swinging the tip at Senri-E's head in a vicious overhand smash as his forehead glows white. Chris lunges at Senri-E's stomach, right fist pulled back in anticipation of the punch, as his cheek glows white)

(An outstretched purple ribbon blocks Jeff's staff, bouncing it backwards and throwing Jeff off-balance. Senri-E reaches out with her right hand to grasp Chris's fist as her song grows more fast-paced and high-pitched. With a simple twist of her wrist, Senri-E viciously twists Chris's whole arm with a sickening crack)

(Chris gasps as he teleports away from Senri-E, reappearing next to Anne, Berit, Luna and Max. Luna gasps when she sees Chris, and immediately kneels next to him and begins the healing process)

(Katherine tries again, her eyes glowing to form more violent ripples above Senri-E's head. Senri-E sighs, and snaps her fingers as her song suddenly drops in pitch. Katherine suddenly drops like a stone, hitting the ground hard. She does not move)

Senri-E: (stopping for a moment to offer mock pity) Tragic, really. I wasn't able to block your powers before due to your high amount of Void chi. Now that I know that, it's a simple matter to stop you from being a nuisance.

(Jeff has no time to look backwards as he quickly reverses his staff's momentum to swing at Senri-E again as she speaks)

(Behind Jeff, Nick grasps his necklace and concentrates, his right hand bursting into pure white light. He pulls off one of the seeds, and throws it at Senri-E's feet)

(Janna raises her hands in front of her body, summoning a ball of white chi. The ball slowly begins to grow as Janna pours more chi into it)

(Senri-E shrieks suddenly, causing Anne, Berit and Max to wince. Jeff gasps as his staff suddenly shatters into shards of wood, some piercing his skin while other fly off into every direction besides that of Senri-E. Jeff screams as Senri-E smacks him with her left arm, sending him flying)

Max: Jeff!!! Jesus...

(Senri-E smirks down at Jeff, who is trying hard to stand up despite the many slivers of wood embedded in his torso and arms. Anne watches in anguish, trying not to go to Jeff)

Senri-E: (pausing her song) See? Boys who play with sticks tend to get hurt.

Nick: You BITCH!!!!

(Nick snaps his fingers, causing a loud bang. Anne and Berit look around in confusion for the source of the sound, but Chris and Luna look instinctively at Senri-E. The seed that Nick threw is rapidly erupting vines, crawling up Senri-E's legs to twine around her body. Senri-E screams in rage, but she cannot immediately dislodge the vines)

Nick: Janna, now!

(Janna raises the ball of energy above her head. While it started out the size of a golf ball, the orb of white energy is now over one foot in diameter. Janna screams as she lets the ball loose to fly towards Senri-E)

(A single note blows the vines off of Senri-E's body, causing a spherical wave of purple energy to spread out from Senri-E's body. The white sphere hits the purple shield, and after a momentary struggle dissipates)

Janna: (winded) No...way...

(A thundering song breaks the silence as Senri-E resumes her singing. Out of the purple shield flies a purple ribbon, streaking away from Senri-E at a blazing speed. Luna gasps as she sees the ribbon's target; the immobile Chris)

(Berit and Anne watch in horror as the ribbon flies at Chris, who is still being healed by Luna. Senri-E smiles in victory)

(There is a crashing sound, and the shattering of glass. Max stands in front of Chris and Luna, Taiitsu-kun's mirror held upright in his hands. The ribbon quivers a bit, embedded in the metal backing of the mirror, as shards of broken glass fall to the floor)

Max: Well, now...you've broken a mirror. That's seven years of bad luck right there.

(Senri-E's eyes widen in astonishment, but she has no time to be surprised, for Jeff and Nick step forwards)

Jeff: (drawing his sai) Looks like your bad luck starts right now...

(Nick holds out his hand, summoning thorny vines and sending them at Senri-E. Jeff jumps forwards, both sai posed to gore Senri-E)

(Senri-E's other ribbon slashes through every single one of Nick's vines, dropping them to the floor. The stumps of the vines rapidly entwine around the ribbon, grabbing it and quickly forming complex knots)

(Jeff's first sai is slapped away by Senri-E's hand, and a quick sforzando in her tune wrenches Jeff's other hand away from her before she can be hurt)

(Max gasps as the ribbon pulls out of what remains of his mirror to fly at Janna, who is not paying attention to the ribbon)

Max: Janna!!! WATCH OUT!!!

(Janna turns in fear, to see a purple ribbon flying at her. With a quick hand movement, she throws up a white shield of energy)

(The ribbon hits the shield with a clang, but it continues to push forwards, attempting to crack Janna's shield and resolve in one blow)

(Janna grits her teeth as she pushes forwards with all her will, summoning all the chi in her body to repel the ribbon)

(Nick steps backwards as he pulls with the vines, essentially pulling the ribbon forwards. With a swing of his vines, he attempts to send the ribbon flying)

(Senri-E punches viciously at Jeff's face, sending blood spurting out of his nose and once again sending him flying)

(The ribbon, unfortunately, does not want to be controlled, and with a metallic ring it cuts through all of Nick's vines)

(There are two screams, at the same instant, as Nick and Janna are both impaled with ribbons. Anne gasps as the two fall backwards, blood pouring from where the ribbon is imbedded)

(Senri-E stops her song, appraising her fallen opponents)

Senri-E: (gloating) Well, Anne, I hope you had fun watching me tear apart your Warriors.

(Chris growls, and disappears from next to Luna)

Luna: Oh, no! Chris!!!

(Chris reappears above Senri-E's head, leg poised to flatten her head. Senri-E looks up, grins and belts out one range-busting note, the highest any of the group has heard her sing. There is a colossal concussion, and Chris's body falls to the ground several feet away from Senri-E with a sickening crack)

(Luna looks at Chris's body in horror. His back seems bent at an unnatural angle, and his nose, ears and mouth are all bleeding)

Berit: (shocked) Oh my god...

(Even Anne struggles not to scream at the sight of her friends, who are each in a similarly bad way)

Senri-E: Haven't you realized yet? Your Warriors can't defeat me. You yourself are powerless. I would have thought you of all people would have learned something from your long series of mistakes.

(Anne's eyes harden with resolve, and she stands up a little straighter)

Anne: I have learned from my mistakes. I've learned not to let them bring me down!

(Senri-E raises one eyebrow)

Senri-E: (interested) Fine, you can believe that if you want. Unfortunately, that resolution won't solve this predicament you seem to be in.

(Anne does not react, but says nothing)

Senri-E: (sensing victory) You can say that you're not going to let your mistakes in the past bring you down, but it won't help you if you don't have a plan of action in the present. Right now, you have no plan.

Anne: (calmly) I'm not going to be pulled down by your words, Senri-E. You have no rationale for coming back to this world, nor for spreading destruction and chaos. In fact, you had no rationale for starting either of Kutou's wars or for trying to kill us.

(Senri-E's eyes harden, and when she speaks her voice is filled with anger)

Senri-E: (with simmering anger) Do not speak of what you do not understand. You are a young, naïve girl, who knows nothing of what I have endured. You have no place to question me, who has suffered far more than you have or ever will!

Anne: (not breaking her serene state) And does the fact that you have suffered give you the freedom to inflict pain upon others?

(Senri-E's eyes blaze, and she raises her hand above her head in rage. With a scream, the two ribbons pull out of Nick and Janna's bodies. Berit gasps as Senri-E's scream intensifies, sending the ribbons flying at Anne's body)

(Anne does not flinch as the ribbons fly at her. All of the Warriors stare at Anne in horror)

Luna: ANNNE!!!!!

(Surprisingly, the ribbons do not stab through Anne's chest. Instead, they wind themselves around Anne's neck and lift upwards, creating a morbid noose. Anne grits her teeth and pulls at the ribbons, trying to dislodge them)

Senri-E: (enraged) You see??? You see??? You are powerless! Powerless!!! I could kill you right now, and then I'd be the ruler of this world!!! The rightful ruler!!!

Berit: Anne!!! Oh god...I have to make my wish!

(Anne's eyes widen as her resolve breaks)

Anne: (struggling to breathe) Berit, don't!

Berit: It's the only way!

Anne: (wincing as the ribbons begin to cut into her neck) No...Katherine...your gift!!!

(Katherine moves a bit, trying to levitate into the air. Unfortunately, her power is still blocked, so she cannot move. She reaches into her pocket)

Senri-E: Now what is she trying to do? I hope you know it won't work...

(Katherine spits at Senri-E defiantly as she flicks her wrist, throwing something at Senri-E. There is a sound of paper hitting skin, and Senri-E stares at her stomach, where Taiitsu-kun's Void Seal now sits. Senri-E stares in disbelief, until she bursts out laughing)

Senri-E: You idiots...you IDIOTS!!! Trying to use a Void Seal on me...didn't you learn anything from the Deity's Swords??? Void relics can't affect me!

(Katherine stares in horror as Senri-E picks up the Void Seal and throws it to the ground)

Max: We...we're doomed...

(Anne continues to struggle in the air, still held up by the ribbons that slowly choke her. Berit screws her eyes shut, and then slowly reopens them. On her forehead appears the red symbol for "King")

Berit: I'm sorry, Anne...there is no other way. KAI-

(Senri-E's eyes widen as Berit begins to speak the summoning word. All at once, her body and the ribbons disappate into purple mist, sending Anne falling to the ground as air rushes into her lungs. Berit's eyes widen as the mist once again flies into her body, attempting to take control as it did the last time)

Anne: Oh, my god...BERIT!!!!

(Berit stands in an endless, flat plain. There are a few trees here and there, and their leaves are vibrant red, the color of maple trees in the height of fall. Berit looks around in surprise)

Berit: This is...my mind? Why am I here???

(Suddenly, the blue sky above her is covered with ominous, purple clouds. A wind whips up, blowing Berit's hair into her face)

Berit: Oh, no...Senri-E!!!

Senri-E: (disembodied voice that seems to come from everywhere at once, and yet is still furious) YOU FOOL!!! YOU DARE TO DEFY ME FOR THE SECOND TIME!!!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY BY STEALING YOUR WISH FOR THE SECOND TIME!!!!

(Anne tries to stand up, but cannot. Berit's body stiffens as her eyes clench shut tightly)

Anne: Berit...don't give up, Berit!!! Fight!!! Don't let her take control of your mind!!!

(Berit hears Anne's voice as Senri-E's mind begins to press against hers. The clouds above her build as Berit's mind begins to give way)

Berit: No...I won't let her beat me again... I WON'T GIVE UP!!!!

(Berit grimaces as she pushes back at Senri-E with all of her will. Senri-E's mental attack is pushed back slightly, but she is still gaining access to Berit's mind)

Berit: I...have to make the wish...right now...KAI...JIN!!!!

(As Berit mentally speaks the words, Senri-E's mind tightens around her mind like a vice)

(Berit gasps as Senri-E's mind completely enters hers. The images of Senri-E's memory blaze past her, and the snatches she catches make her want to scream. Suddenly, the wish takes effect and Berit's mindscape disappears in a flash of red light)

(Within a heartbeat, Berit stands in an ocean of fire. In front of her stands the beautiful god Suzaku)

Suzaku: Thou hast called upon me for the final time. What dost thou wish for?

(Berit's eyes widen as Senri-E, inside her mind, attempts to force words out of her mouth)

Berit: NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!!! (forcing each word out) I...wish...for...the...destruction...of...Sen...

(A savage blow to her mind stops Berit from finishing her sentence and causes her to mentally scream. Senri-E once again tries to impose her will upon Berit, and this time, Berit has become too tired to pit her will against her)

Berit: I...can't fight any more...I can't wish for her destruction...but I can't give up...I can't...

(With one final mental push, Berit forces Senri-E away from her mind)

(Luna gasps as Berit's body is engulfed by fire. As her clothes burn away, she smiles once before she disappears in a flash of red light)

Luna: BERIT!!!!!

(Senri-E laughs, a high, keening sound that grates against all of the Byakko Warriors' eardrums)

Senri-E: (laughing) What a weakling...she couldn't stop me from making my wish!!! Now, I truly am the ruler of this world!!!

Max: No...Berit didn't...

Senri-E: Imbeciles!!! Now you will witness-

(Senri-E's mouth drops open as she sees Anne stand up, slowly. Anne has her eyes closed, and she has one arm raised above her head. On that arm is the bracelet that Taiitsu-kun gave her; it is glowing a fierce purple)

Senri-E: (in disbelief) No...it can't be!!! It's not possible!!!!

(Senri-E shrieks again, in a desperate attempt to hurt Anne somehow. But a sudden, dark purple aura springs up around Anne, dispelling whatever malevolent attack Senri-E had planned)

Max: Anne???

(Anne's eyes open, and they are blazing purple. The Byakko Warriors stare in confusion at Anne; only Senri-E seems to understand what is going on)

Anne: (in a deep, almost masculine voice that sounds mysteriously like an incantation) "The fifth palace of heaven..."

(On Anne's left foot shines two glowing purple symbols. They are the characters for "Crown Prince")

Anne: "The fifth direction of the earth..."

(Anne's right thigh glows next, this time with the purple symbol for "Emperor")

Anne: "With deep faith, virtue and truth..."

(Two purple symbols shine through Anne's clothes on her right hip. They form "Illegitimate Son")

Anne: "The Endless Void, creator of the world, grant us our wishes. Now, I speak these words."

(Two purple symbols shine on the right side of her neck. They are "seraglio")

Anne: "The six constellations are revealed from earth to the heavens, from all life that began with you."

(The symbol for "pole", or "Kyoku", appears on Anne's arm, causing everyone to gasp)

Nick: She...no way...

Anne: "I only wish you heed this..."

(Two symbols appear on Anne's right cheek. They are "Four Horsemen")

Anne: "Come from your exile and honor us with your presence!!!!"

(With the final line of the incantation, the bracelet around Anne's wrist flares into incandescent purple light, followed purple aura around Anne's body, which explodes into a conflagration of purple. The Byakko Warriors have to hide their eyes as the purple engulfs their vision)

(In Anne's house, her mother faints onto the couch. Jon is glued to the TV, even as the camera breaks and becomes static)

Jon: SWEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Anne opens her eyes, slowly. When she sees where she is, she fully opens her eyes and looks around in confusion. She is floating in what appears to be an endless sea of mixed purple colors, mixing in a surreal mélange of a single hue)

Anne: Wha...where is this place?

Thou hast called upon me?

(Anne jumps, or does the equivalent, as the voice comes from everywhere and nowhere at once. It is very deep yet completely androgynous at the same time, and it does not sound hostile in the least)

Anne: (slowly understanding) Are you...the Void?

That name has been given to me in times ancient. Thou mayest call me so if thou wish it so.

Anne: Then, this is where you are? Outside of the Universe of the Four Gods?

I affirm thy hypothesis. 

Anne: So...I can make my three wishes now?

I regret most bitterly, but thou mayest not wish thrice. Mine power has only a limited effect outside of mine sanctuary.

Anne: Then...two wishes?

It is only within mine power to grant one of thy wishes.

(Anne's mind whirls, trying to think of what one wish she can make)

Anne: Oh no...one wish only??? I need to get rid of Senri-E...but I also need to get Berit back! And then there's all the damage Senri-E has caused, not to mention the strange memories I'm sure my Mom has... One wish...

Thou needest must make haste. Our contract grows to a close.

(Anne's mind suddenly arrives at something. Initially, she dismisses it as an idle thought, but it begins to grow on her the more she thinks about it)

Anne: Wait...your power is nearly limitless, right?

Correct. However, mine power only can affect mine sanctuary unless aided by a Priestess such as yourself.

Anne: Then...I know my wish.

Thou needest not utter the word of power.

Anne: Oh, all right...then this is my wish. I wish that you, the Void, end your exile and return to the world that needs you!

(Around her, the purple mist seems to turn white for a brief instant)

Your wish...is mine command.

(The purple glow fades, leaving Anne lying on the ground, seemingly unharmed. Max and Luna stare at her for a moment in shocked silence)

KYOKU.

(The Byakko Warriors look up in surprise as the voice seems to resonate within all of them. Nowhere is the source of the voice visible, but Senri-E has fallen to her knees and is trembling all over)

Senri-E: (terrified) No...no...

KYOKU! Thou hast betrayed me again!

Chris: Where the hell is that voice coming from???

Anne: It's the Void...

(The Byakko Warriors look away from Senri-E to Anne, who is sitting peacefully on the ground)

Jeff: The Void???? You mean...the fifth god???

Anne: Shhh. I think everything's going to get better now.

Senri-E: No! It...it was you who betrayed me! I...I...

Do not trifle with me, Kyoku. Thou knowest well why thou deservest punishment!

Senri-E: (wailing now) Please!!! Please forgive me!!! It was a mistake, it was all a mistake!!! Please!!!

The time for forgiveness has passed. I shall be merciful to thee, for this girl wishes it.

(Senri-E stares in horrified confusion at Anne. Anne simply nods once, sadly, surprising the Byakko Warriors as much as Senri-E)

Katherine: What??? She wishes it???

Kyoku...now, finally, thou wilt know peace.

(A purple aura surrounds Senri-E, much to her surprise. She screams as the purple begins to devour her body bit by bit, swallowing it up into the same purple glow. As her body disappears, the purple glow shrinks until it disappears as well)

Anne, thou hast freed me from mine sanctuary. Nay, from mine prison.

(Anne looks up at the blue sky with a sad smile)

I know what thou wishest, and it shall be mine pleasure to grant it.

(Above the Byakko Warriors and Anne, a red sphere appears. It floats downwards to the ground, much to Anne's astonishment. Slowly, the red color fades to reveal none other than Berit)

Anne: (happily shocked) B...Berit!!!

Now, Anne...finally, it is finished.

(The street around the group shimmers a bit, and returns to its normal, not destroyed, state. The wounds of the Byakko Warriors slowly disappear, and Berit opens her eyes. Anne stares upwards, as if to catch a glimpse of the Void)

(Suddenly, behind her sounds a familiar voice)

Taiitsu-kun: Anne!

(Anne stands up quickly, turning around to face the familiar voice. Hovering in the air is Taiitsu-kun, looking immensely happy. The mouths of the Byakko Warriors drop again)

Chris: (terrified) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Taiitsu-kun: (ignoring Chris) Congratulations, Anne. I'm very proud of you.

Anne: Er...hi? How are you here???

Taiitsu-kun: I'm not; it's just a projection.

Anne: Oh. Sorry.

Taiitsu-kun: (continuing where she left off) It's taken so many Priestesses, over so many years, but finally the cycle can be broken.

Anne: Cycle? What cycle?

Taiitsu-kun: The cycle of Priestesses, of course! You are the one who has accomplished the task for which the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho exists!

Anne: You mean...summoning the Void?

Taiitsu-kun: Not summoning, Anne; freeing! The only way the Void could be freed from its self-imposed exile was to use its own power through a Priestess. Unfortunately, you were the second Priestess of the Void, so none before you could have done it.

Nick: Priestess of the Void???

(At this, Berit sits up. She is miraculously clothed and healthy-looking)

Berit: Yes...it was my final wish. I couldn't wish for Senri-E's destruction, but I could wish for Anne to become the Priestess of the Void.

Taiitsu-kun: And it was the correct wish! Now, both worlds will go back to normal; no one in this world will remember anything about Senri-E, and my world will slowly make the transition of acceptance of the Void.

(Taiitsu-kun pauses for a moment)

Taiitsu-kun: And thus, it is done. Before I end the cycle completely, I have one question for you. The Void said that you wanted it to show Senri-E mercy. Is this true?

(Anne nods once, slowly)

Anne: I...I don't really know. I guess...I don't really think, deep down inside, that she was a bad person. She just did horribly, horribly wrong things.

Berit: I agree...I saw some of her memories, when she entered my mind while I was making my last wish...they were horrible. I think I understand her...a bit.

(Taiitsu-kun bows her head)

Taiitsu-kun: That's a very noble thing of you to do, Anne. Although she used to be my friend...I do not know if I could have done what you did.

(Taiitsu-kun looks up, her face brightening)

Taiitsu-kun: Finally, the time has come. The cycle will end now, with the destruction of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho!

(All nine pairs of eyes widen at Taiitsu-kun's declaration)

Berit: Wait...what???

Taiitsu-kun: Not the Universe I live in now...just the book in your world. My world no longer needs Priestesses from your world. The system of the Priestesses was flawed to begin with; although it was the only way to free the Void, it let the people of my world pass their problems onto another, innocent soul. You see, the people of my world need to learn to solve their own problems, without the intervention of a Priestess.

(Anne closes her eyes, and then shakes her head once)

Taiitsu-kun: (confused) What?

Anne: (eyes still closed) I'm sorry...I don't want you to do that.

Katherine: Wh...why not??? You could destroy the book! Just think how much pain that might save some other girl in the future!

Anne: You're right...but, all the same, I don't want the book destroyed.

(Anne slowly opens her eyes)

Anne: You see...I've learned so much from my time in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Although at times, it was painful...I wouldn't want to deprive someone else of the experiences I've had. I think the pain was worth it, in some way.

(Taiitsu-kun takes a moment to process this information, but she slowly nods)

Taiitsu-kun: I understand what you're saying...and although I do not quite agree, I will abide by your wishes. It is possible that you are right.

(Taiitsu-kun closes her eyes and places her hands together, index fingers raised to touch at the fingertips. She concentrates mightily, and her aura flares up to the colossal proportions. The Byakko Warriors feel something disappear from their pockets, and suddenly, as if with a gust of wind, their grips upon their chi fade)

(Taiitsu-kun opens her eyes. She appears much more weary than she did a moment ago)

Taiitsu-kun: I have taken your pearls back...with that, your connection to my world is forever severed.

(Anne looks at her wrist, where the bracelet still sits)

Anne: But...

Taiitsu-kun: The bracelet I will let you keep. Consider it a souvenir; it will never be needed again.

(Taiitsu-kun's image flickers once)

Taiitsu-kun: (bemused) I'm surprised...that took more out of me than I would have thought. I must be getting old. In any case, I must cease this projection...it is finally done.

(Taiitsu-kun image flickers another time, and then completely disappears. Anne stares at the spot where her image used to be for a long moment)

(A quiet house, on a quieter street. The mailbox outside it says "Anne's Family's Mailbox")

(Suddenly, the quiet is shattered by a ring of a phone and the pitter-patter of steps on the stairs. Inside the house, Jon answers the phone)

Jon: (into the phone) Hello? Jon speaking. Anne? One moment, I'll check.

(Anne storms through the kitchen door)

Anne: (beyond annoyed) Jon, give me the phone!

Jon: (into the phone) Oh, dear. I believe that she's indisposed at the moment. Can I take a message?

Anne: JOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

Jon: (a bit frightened) Ah, excuse me, she seems to have revived. Here she is.

(Jon hands Anne the phone and runs at top speed out of the kitchen. Anne bites her lip and puts the phone to her ear)

Anne: Jeez...hello?

Katherine: Hi, Anne!

Anne: (relaxing a bit) Oh, hi Katherine. What's up?

Katherine: (amused) Oh, not much. It's a beautiful day, and I thought it would be nice if we got everyone together and did something fun!

Anne: (a bit skeptical from Katherine's tone) That sounds good...what did you have in mind?

Katherine: (growing more and more amused) Well, there's supposed to be a great exhibit at the Institute of Art on Ancient Japanese art...

(Anne blinks a few times)

Anne: You're kidding me.

(On the other end of the phone, Katherine bursts out laughing)

Katherine: I am, I am! Don't worry! I thought we'd go to something simple and harmless, like a movie instead!

(Anne exhales after holding her breath)

Anne: Oh...for a moment there, I thought...

(Anne looks at her wrist, where lies a beautiful amethyst-studded bracelet)

Anne: I think...I think that would be just wonderful.

_FIN_

AN: My god. It's finally done. It's been almost one year since the birth of this story as a fleeting idea in my crazy mind; 11 months and two days, if I remember correctly (I don't remember the exact date so anally of course; the inception happened at a specific event with several of my friends). It's been quite the whirlwind, but before I go into nostalgia, first some notes on the content of this chapter.

Avid readers of LJM will have noticed in particular three things, all of which occurred during Anne's summoning of the Void. First, the symbols for the Void Warriors. The positions on Anne's body, I made up. The meanings, I DID NOT MAKE UP. Well, perhaps except for one.

Using my handy-handy star chart (which gave me all the names of the Tenkyoku seishi I used earlier in the story), I was able to find low-quality pictures of the characters used in the Void Warrior's symbols. By looking them up, I found that they had several, some surprising meanings. Only two merit discussion; "seraglio" and "Four Horseman". The characters Koukyuu (in this case, mind you) make up an idea that does not occur exactly in Western culture. A Koukyuu was a sort of inner palace in imperial times, reserved only for women. As such, the only parallel term in our language is harem, or seraglio. Koukyuu does not have the extra baggage that harem or seraglio have! The idea just does not exist in a one-word description.

And for "Four Horsemen"...I admit I stretched it a bit. The characters for "Shiho" were difficult. The first, "shi", was obviously "four". But "ho" was perplexing. Not only could I not really make it out at first, what I assume to be its correct meaning was referring to Alcor, the Little Horseman star (did I mention all this kanji stuff comes from WWWJDIC? Well it does. And it's an amazing dictionary. OK props over). I had never heard of Alcor, and some research gave me nothing to work with. So I was forced to translate "Shiho" as "Four Horsemen". I suppose it worked out well, because of the Biblical connotation of "Four Horsemen"...I guess. Maybe. You guys won't tell anyone, I hope?

The next thing was the incantation Anne used. It differs in several subtle ways from the real incantation in Chapter 20. Look back and see how it's different; I think it's interesting. The final thing was how the Void spoke. It's interesting to me how the format of a story can affect the reader's perception of the story, especially when the format is broken. I hoped the Void had the intended effect on you readers as I thought it would; I'd like to hear any comments you have.

One more thing; I promised to reveal how the chapters were named. Any student of Japanese will instantly know the pattern; it's the Japanese alphabet! If you want to know how long this story was originally supposed to be (in chapters), look up the chart on Japanese syllables, take out wa/wo/n and add up the syllables.

And now, finally. It's over. Obviously, I'm sad to see LJM go, but I will be moving on almost immediately. As soon as this chapter goes live on , something new will appear on It's a prequel to my next story, which will be neither fanfiction or in script-format. Check it out; it's called Reflections.

Before I leave, I have to give props where props are due. First, to all my friends that inspired the various characters and some of the events in this story. Second, to the many sites on the internet that gave me enough background to write this story. WWWJDIC, an FY Mythology page (it's on sempai . org / felicia / myth . html without the spaces) that gave me the star chart which provided most of the ideas for the plot, the super Ssu Ling site (From onmarkproductions ; you might know Ssu Ling by their Japanese name; Shi Jin), and the various Zodiacal and Blood Type (Typical?) sites I used for Chapter 21. Third, a huge bow to Watase Yuu-sama; without her, FY and hence this fanfic would not exist. And finally, many hugs and kisses to you readers who have taken the time to read this story. Thank you to everyone, and goodnight!

P.S. LJM may be finished, but it's certainly not done. Stay tuned for more goodies to come; I'm thinking one, maybe two joke episodes (OAV's?) and perhaps a full revision of the whole story from start to finish.


End file.
